


Das Erbe der Antiker

by swinggate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Shower, Dildos, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Medical Kink (mild), Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 113,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggate/pseuds/swinggate
Summary: Kapitel 1: Wer ist Jack wirklich? Diese Frage hat er sich selber nie gestellt, aber das Schicksal beantwortet sie für ihn.Kapitel 2: Wie kommt man eigentlich im Alltag klar, wenn nicht nur der eigene Arbeitgeber etwas gegen homosexuelle Beziehungen hat, sondern auch Geheimdienste im eigenen Leben herumschnüffeln?Kapitel 3: Jack und Daniel sind fix und fertig, und sie machen Urlaub. Aber auch im Urlaub verfolgt sie der Job, und sie kommen unfreiwillig zu sehr speziellen Urlaubserinnerungen. In mehrfacher Hinsicht - der Urlaub ist voller Sex, aber nicht ganz ungetrübt, denn Jack stellt sich einem Erlebnis aus seiner Vergangenheit.Kapitel 4: Sam ist verschwunden, und Daniel wird von finsteren Gedanken geplagt. Jack ist gestresst. Eine Menge Psycho-Müll stürmt auf die beiden Männer ein. Es geht heftig zur Sache. Bezieht sich zum Teil auf die Folgen 1 und 3 von "Das Erbe der Antiker".Kapitel 5: Jack hat Fantasie, und Daniel macht ein Experiment.Kapitel 6. 7 und 8: Wenn ein AirForce-Colonel und ein Archäologe heiraten, gehen sie auf eine tödliche Mission.* Fortsetzung folgt, in Bearbeitung*





	1. Die zweite Chance

**Das Erbe der Antiker**

  


**Teil 1: Die zweite Chance**

  


  


**Jacks Haus**

  


Daniel war seit mehr als zwei Stunden überfällig, und Jack begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Vor einigen Wochen hatten sie ihn auf Vis Uban gefunden, nachdem er von den anderen Aufgestiegenen zurückgeschickt worden war. 

  


Der Archäologe war zum ersten Mal wieder alleine mit dem Auto unterwegs. Er wollte im SGC noch eine Übersetzung fertigmachen und zu Jack nach Hause kommen. 

  


Jack war vorgefahren, um für ihre freien Tage einzukaufen. Das bereute er jetzt. Der Regen war kurz davor in einer Wasserwand über die Dachrinne zu schwappen. Es war dunkel in Colorado Springs. Daniel hatte durch seine Zeit als körperloses Wesen noch gelegentlich Schwierigkeiten, sich zu orientieren. Jack hatte das Telefon in der Hand und wollte die Kurzwahl für Daniels Handy betätigen. Er zögerte in der Bewegung und legte es wieder weg. Falls der Archäologe schon losgefahren war, könnte ihn bei diesem Wetter das Klingeln vom Fahren ablenken.

_ Gottverdammt, Danny. Du könntest EINMAL ein kleines bisschen pünktlich sein. _

Der Colonel trommelte unruhig auf den Fensterrahmen.

  


< o >

  


** Daniels Auto **

  


Daniel steuerte sein Fahrzeug an den Straßenrand, nicht weit von Jacks Haus. Er fühlte sich nach gestern Abend nicht bereit, seinem Freund gegenüberzutreten.

  


Wenn Daniel im Moment das Bedürfnis hatte den Cheyenne Mountain zu verlassen, wohnte er in Jacks Gästezimmer. Er war dankbar dafür, denn so musste er nicht alleine sein bei der Konfrontation mit seiner Vergangenheit. Nie wäre er selbst auf die Idee gekommen, dabei Hilfe zu suchen. Er war einsam, seit er ein kleiner Junge war, er hatte Übung darin. Daniel Jackson wurde mit allem fertig. Und er hasste es, wenn jemand ihn weinen sah.

  


Aber es hatte sich irgendwie so ergeben, dass Jack ständig in seiner Nähe war wenn er in seinen Tagebüchern las. Daniel auf der Couch, Jack in der Küche. Es gab keine Sorte Pie, die Jack in den letzten Wochen nicht gebacken und keine Variation von Chocolate-Walnut-Cookies, die er nicht hergestellt hatte. Daniel hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, wie Jack es mit seinem Macho-Colonel-Image zusammenbrachte, die besten Cookies der Welt zu backen. Jack behauptete jedenfalls, Daniel wäre sein Versuchskaninchen für neue Rezepte. Auf seine einmalige Jack-Art stellte er es so hin, als würde Daniel etwas für ihn tun wenn er die Kekse testete.

  


Und wie aus dem Nichts erschien Jack immer dann, wenn Daniel emotional am Ende war. 

Er machte keine Worte darum, wenn er seinen weinenden Freund in den Arm nahm. Daniel merkte es nie, wenn sein ganz persönlicher Covert-Ops-Colonel sich anschlich. Plötzlich kroch ein Arm um seine Schulter, und sein Kopf lag auf Jacks Brust. Und es fühlte sich so selbstverständlich an, dass Daniel sich nicht einmal schämte.

  


Hinterher gab es Pie und Cookies, Kaffee und Whiskey. Jack fragte jedes Mal „Hey, möchtest du reden?“ und Daniel schüttelte immer stumm den Kopf.

  


Seine Reise in die eigene Vergangenheit, seine Rekonstruktion seines früheren Lebens, hatte Daniel gestern an einen sehr schweren Punkt geführt. Es gab viele schwere Punkte, aber die hatte er irgendwie für sich verarbeitet - zum zweiten Mal. 

Der Punkt, den er gestern in seinen Tagebüchern erreicht hatte, war anders. Roh. Die Monate vor seinem Aufstieg waren eine verzweifelte Zeit gewesen. 

  


Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Seit gestern hatte es keine ruhige Minute gegeben, in der über sein Problem hätte nachdenken können.

  


Seine Tagebücher berichteten ihm, dass er über die Jahre sehr starke Gefühle für Jack entwickelt hatte. Er brauchte nur wenige Sätze zu lesen, und alles war wieder da. Er erkannte lange nicht, dass er ihn liebte, hatte es vor sich selbst geleugnet. Während er Jahre nach seiner Frau suchte, bevor sie starb, hätte er es sich niemals eingestanden. Umso mehr hatte er gelitten, als ihm bewusst wurde dass er Jack liebte.

  


Vielleicht erwiderte Jack seine Gefühle nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie Daniel es sich erhoffte. Aber Daniel hatte nicht das Recht zu hoffen. Denn Jack war beim Militär. Daniels Liebe konnte ihm seine Karriere kosten. Und nur wegen seiner Karriere hatte Jack den Mut gefunden, nach Charlies Tod weiterzumachen, davon war Daniel überzeugt.

  


Aus diesem Grund hatte Daniel seine Gefühle sorgfältig vor Jack verborgen. 

  


Daniel fragte sich jetzt, was es bedeutete dass Jack so sehr seine Nähe suchte. Was es bedeutete, dass er immer für ihn da war, früher, vor seinem Aufstieg. Warum Jack auch jetzt nicht von seiner Seite wich, wenn seine Vergangenheit ihn auf eine emotionale Achterbahnfahrt schickte. 

  


Es war seltsam. Eigentlich gab Jack ihm alles was er brauchte – alles bis auf Sex. Das war vor seinem Aufstieg so gewesen, und es war jetzt genau so. Daniel noch nie einen anderen Menschen so nah an sich herangelassen, seit seine Eltern tot waren. Jack war der erste Mensch in seinem erwachsenen Leben, der ihn weinend im Arm hielt. Nicht nur einmal. Immer wieder. Und Jack hatte seine Tränen abgewischt und ihn gestreichelt wie ein Kind. Es hätte peinlich sein können oder merkwürdig, aber das war es nicht. Jack machte auf seine unnachahmliche Art, dass es selbstverständlich war. Egal ob er sarkophagabhängig war, egal ob er gerade versucht hatte sich von seinem Balkon zu stürzen, egal ob er einen Albtraum hatte nach harten Missionen.

  


Plötzlich war Daniel nicht mehr so sicher, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war zu schweigen. Er begann, seinen Aufstieg als zweite Chance zu sehen. 

  


Jack verdiente zu wissen, dass er geliebt wurde. Der Colonel war ein einsamer Mensch, wenn man von Daniel absah. 

  


Selbst wenn er eigentlich …. eigentlich... Oh. Nein. Daniel schluchzte.

Jack liebte Sam. Sam, das war es, das war noch ein Grund warum er nicht mit Jack reden konnte... Jack liebte sie.

  


Vielleicht sah Jack ihn als eine Art Ersatzsohn.

Autsch. Daniel zitterte hilflos, er zog die Beine ans Kinn und hoffte, dass er sich nicht übergeben musste. Das wäre dann seine engste Familienbeziehung, seit seine Eltern und seine Frau tot waren, dachte er bitter. Aber besser als Ersatzsohn geliebt werden als gar nicht.

  


Der Archäologe legte die Arme auf das Lenkrad und ließ seinen Kopf darauf fallen. Er war genau an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem er vor seinem Aufstieg aufgehört hatte. Komplett verzweifelt. Traurig. Was sollte er tun mit seiner überfließenden Liebe für Jack? Würde er sich besser fühlen, wenn er es Jack gestand? Konnten sie damit umgehen? Hatte er das Recht, Jacks Karriere zu gefährden, und nicht nur das – auch den Ruf des SGC? 

  


Manchmal stritten sie, bis aufs äußerste. Aber es konnte sie nicht trennen. Nichtmal dass Daniel ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht hatte. Dass Jack ihre Freundschaft in Frage gestellt hatte weil er seinen Job machen musste. Dass Jack ihn über das Schicksal fremder Völker fast in die Luft gejagt hatte, während Daniel sein Kommando in Frage stellte. Alles das hatte ihre Beziehung nur stärker werden lassen. Wie ein altes Ehepaar. Das war bitter. Wirklich bitter.

  


„_Ich bin nicht zurückgekommen, um Jack jetzt so sterben zu sehen!“_ In dem Moment als er es gesagt hatte, erfasste Daniel die Bedeutung dieses Satzes nicht. Jetzt wusste er es, seit er gestern sein Tagebuch gelesen hatte. Oft kamen Gefühle zuerst, wenn er sich wieder erinnerte. Als sie erfuhren dass Jacks Klon sterben würde, hatte Daniel ein Panik verspürt die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Nicht mit der freundschaftlichen Beziehung, die er anscheinend zu Jack hatte.

  


Daniel wischte sich ärgerlich die Tränen ab, während der Regen auf das Autodach prasselte. Er wollte nicht verheult aussehen, wenn er zu Jack nach Hause kam. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

  


< o >

  


** Jacks Haus **

  


Gestern Nachmittag hatte Daniel auf der Couch lange in seinen Tagebüchern gelesen, während Jack ein aufgezeichnetes Hockeyspiel ansah. Danach war der Archäologe sehr schweigsam und aufgewühlt gewesen. Als sie gemeinsam das Abendessen zubereiteten, schnitt er sich in den Finger.

  


„Ah-ah. Lass mich das machen, Daniel,“ bestimmte Jack und schob ihn in Richtung Bad. „Kleb ein Pflaster drauf und warte drüben auf mich.“

Daniel wollte aus Prinzip widersprechen und rollte genervt mit den Augen, aber er ließ es bei einem „Jaaa-aaaack“ und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Er deckte den Tisch, las weiter, wartete nervös auf Jack.

  


„Ähhhm, ich hab da in meinen Tagebüchern ein paar Notizen gefunden und ich wollte dich fragen...“ begann der Archäologe zögerlich beim Essen, „hast du schon mal... also könntest du dir vorstellen, ich weiss, das klingt merkwürdig... also... könntest du dir vorstellen, eine Beziehung mit einem Mann zu haben?“ Er stocherte mit seiner Gabel im Essen herum und saugte seine Unterlippe ein.

  


Jack hielt die Luft an. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er betrachtete Daniel mit gerunzelter Stirn an, der ihn konzentriert fixierte, und stotterte. _Oh Gott._

„Ähh..Hmmm, j...ja, warum nicht... was...?“ Jack gestikulierte übertrieben. Er schnitt eine Grimasse, als ihm in der Bewegung eine Kirschtomate von der Gabel rutschte und wegrollte.

  


Daniel sah ihn unter zusammengezogenen Brauen verwirrt an, sagte aber nichts.

  


Nachdem Daniel aufgestiegen war, hatte Jack ihn furchtbar vermisst. Es war ein schwacher Trost, dass er nicht tot war. Jack erinnerte sich und die anderen immer wieder daran. Trotzdem – er war nicht mehr Teil von SG-1, sie sahen Freitags keine Hockeyspiele mehr an, er konnte nicht mehr in Daniels Büro platzen, mit seinen Artefakten spielen, mit ihm streiten, ihn aufziehen oder einfach auf irgendeinem langweiligen Planeten seine Gegenwart geniessen, während Daniel irgendwelche alten Steine untersuchte.

  


Eines Tages räumte Jack Daniels persönliche Sachen um, die er in seiner Wohnung aufbewahrte. Ihm fiel ein heller Pullover in die Hände, den er oft getragen hatte. Der, den Daniel auch als Aufgestiegener trug, als er ihn in Ba´als Gefängnis besuchte. Der Pullover roch nach Daniel, nach Wüstensand, Erde und Ton mit einer leichten Note von Metall, altem Papier, seinem Rasierwasser, Waschpulver, Kaffee, seiner Haut. 

  


Jack wunderte sich für einen kurzen, surrealen Moment, warum er Daniels Geruch erkannte.

  


Air Force Colonel Jack O´Neill, Zyniker, Simpsons-Fan und permanent angepisster Macho vom (und im) Dienst, hatte sich normalerweise im Griff. 

  


Ein Soldat weint nicht, verdammt nochmal. Jedenfalls nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor es ihn überkam.

  


Sein Gesicht in dem Pullover vergraben, rutschte Jack an der Wand des Gästezimmers auf den Boden und rührte sich für längere Zeit nicht vom Fleck. Seine Tränen sickerten unsichtbar in den Stoff. Er weinte und weinte, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen. Jack verlor jedes Zeitgefühl, während er hilflos an der Wand lehnte, sein Gesicht in Daniels Pullover gepresst. Innerlich und äußerlich erstarrt versuchte er der Welt zu entkommen. Doch es funktionierte nicht.

  


Stattdessen traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Hammerschlag, dass er Daniel liebte. 

Geliebt hatte.

Nein liebte! Daniel war nicht tot, verdammt nochmal!

  


Jack wusste nicht, wann es passiert war. Es hatte sich entwickelt, hatte sich in den Kern seiner Selbst geschlichen, das einzige was er wusste – es musste vor langer Zeit begonnen haben. 

  


Daniels Pullover lag von da an auf Jacks Kopfkissen. Und Jack erlebte eine Art Identitätskrise. War er jetzt schwul? Bi? Offensichtlich.

  


Vorher hatte Colonel Jack O´Neill sich nie Gedanken über seine sexuelle Orientierung gemacht. Es war einfach selbstverständlich gewesen, eine Frau zu heiraten. Er war mal katholisch gewesen. Dass er sich in einen Mann verlieben könnte, war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. So etwas hatte in der Vorstellungswelt eines Katholiken nicht zu existieren, Punkt. Und wenn doch, würde er dafür in der Hölle braten. Oder so ähnlich.

  


Jack hatte es sich nie eingestanden, dass mehr hinter ihrer Freundschaft stecken könnte. Er durfte eigentlich nicht einmal darüber nachdenken. Nicht mal als Ex-Katholik. Auch die Air Force erwartete, diesen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit streng von seinem Berufsleben fernzuhalten.

  


Er musste bitter lachen, als er über die Absurdität seiner Situation nachdachte. Einer seiner besten Freunde war ein Außerirdischer mit einer Schlange im Bauch. Er reiste wöchentlich oder öfter durch ein Wurmloch, erzeugt von außerirdischer Technologie. Besuchte Planeten bewohnt von Außerirdischen, die wahlweise die Macht hatten ganze Städte optisch zu tarnen oder mit großen, hupenden Weltraumkanonen auszuradieren.

  


Spielte es eine Rolle, dass er einen Mann liebte? Wohl nicht.

  


Einige Tage später war der erste Schock der Erkenntnis eingesickert, dass er Daniel liebte, geliebt hatte – oh, verflucht.

Jack begann nachzudenken.

Was hatte er, was brauchte er?

Er hatte – einen Daniel aus leuchtenden Glühtentakeln. 

Er brauchte – einen echten Daniel zum Anfassen und Umarmen.

  


Das war ein Problem, für das er vorerst keine Lösung hatte. Also wieder zu den Fakten.

  


Er liebte einen Mann.

Seinen besten Freund.

Der jetzt als körperloses Wesen existierte.

  


Jack wusste von Carter, dass die Aufgestiegenen sich theoretisch zurückverwandeln konnten. Orlin hatte einen guten Grund dafür gehabt. 

Daniel hatte keinen Grund so etwas zu tun. Was sollte es gegeben haben, was ihn auf der Erde gehalten hätte? Das Wissen der Aufgestiegenen musste das Paradies sein für ihn.

  


Jack gab die Hoffnung trotzdem nicht ganz auf. Sein Freund war nicht tot. Er war nur aufgestiegen. Das wurde sein tägliches Mantra.

  


Falls er doch wiederkam und seine persönlichen Dinge, seine Artefakte, seine Tagebücher wären weg – es wäre ein Schock für ihn. Und was wusste er schon von den Oma-Desala-Fans? Vielleicht gefiel es Daniel, in seinem Kram... herumzugeistern oder so. Jack lagerte all dies in seinem Haus, als ständige Erinnerung an den besten Freund, den er jemals hatte.

  


Seit seinem Zusammenbruch im Gästezimmer hämmerten seine Gefühle ungebeten in seinem Kopf, wochenlang. Wäre SG-1 schon wieder auf Missionen gegangen, er hätte nicht mitgehen können. Er schaffte es nach einiger Zeit, seine Gedanken soweit zu ordnen, dass er seine Arbeit machen konnte. Jack verbrachte trotzdem jedes verlängerte Wochenende und lange aufgeschobene Urlaubstage beim Angeln in seiner Hütte in Minnesota und dachte nach. Über Daniel und was er für ihn bedeutete.

  


Der Archäologe war von Anfang an hinter seine Mauern gekommen und Jack hatte keine Chance gehabt sich dagegen zu verteidigen. Nicht dass es es jemals versucht hätte.

Colonel O´Neill hatte einige Kameraden gehabt in seinem Leben, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Einen betrachtete er als Freund. Jack hatte seinen Sohn nach ihm benannt. Doch das hatte Kawalsky sehr spät erfahren. Bald darauf starb er.

  


Dann kam Daniel, das Genie mit drei Doktortiteln. Promovierte latent angepisste Nervensäge. Sah ihn an und verstand, war einfach nur da. Nicht was berufliche Dinge betraf. Da stritten sie wie wütende Stiere. Aber wenn sie alleine waren, redeten sie über Dinge, über die Jack noch nie mit einem anderen Menschen gesprochen hatte. Daniel erhielt ihn am Leben, nachdem er seine Familie verloren hatte. Und sie konnten etwas, was Jack noch nie mit einem anderen Menschen erlebt hatte: Stundenlang nebeneinander sitzen oder laufen und einträchtig schweigen.

  


Teilten sie auf mehrtägigen Missionen ein Zelt, hatte er Daniel durch seine Alpträume geholfen. 

Daniel hatte dasselbe für ihn getan.

Jack war dabei oft in Daniels Armen eingeschlafen, und Daniel in seinen. Daniel hatte damit angefangen. Nachdem Jack ihm im Traum fast das Nasenbein gebrochen hätte, hatte Daniel ihn kommentarlos an sich gezogen. Sie stellten fest, dass es funktionierte; anstatt sich die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen, konnten sie dann beide ruhig schlafen. Es gab keine Gelegenheit, das seltsam zu finden, denn die Selbstkontrolle, die Masken, die Mauern – das nahmen ihnen die Alpträume. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit vertrauten sie einander ihr nacktes, ungeschütztes Selbst an.

  


Nach Jacks Sicherheitsmaßstäben hätte weder er selbst noch Daniel an Kampfeinsätzen teilnehmen dürfen. Einer dieser Alpträume am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit könnte eines Tages ihr Ende sein. Doch zu Daniels Expertise gab es keine Alternative. Und er, Jack, hatte versprochen, Sha´re zu finden. Der übrige Sinn seines Lebens nach Charlies Tod bestand darin, die Erde vor den Goa´ould zu verteidigen. Also ignorierte er seine Bedenken und spielte bei psychologischen Evaluierungen den perfekt ausbalancierten Air Force Colonel.

  


Jack hatte keine Wahl, er mußte sich schonungslos seinen Gefühlen für Daniel stellen, jedenfalls sich selbst gegenüber. Andernfalls würde er früher oder später bei McKenzie landen, und er hatte unter gar keinen Umständen die Absicht, DEN einzuweihen.

  


Eine Frage, auf die Jack lange keine Antwort fand: Auf welche Art liebte er Daniel? 

Jack brauchte Daniel, wollte seine Gesellschaft, aber er fantasierte nicht über ihn. Fantasien über Sex waren ihm schon vor langer Zeit verloren gegangen, irgendwann zwischen Irak und Charlies Tod. Zu groß die Gefahr dass irgendein hinterhältiger Erinnerungsfetzen den Weg in die Story fand und ihn in einen ungebetenen Flashback riss.

  


Es dauerte mehrere Wochen, bis Jack es vor sich selber zugeben konnte: Er wollte Daniel küssen. Er wollte abends neben ihm einschlafen und morgens neben ihm aufwachen. Daniels Haut auf seiner spüren. Der Rest war zensiert. Darüber dachte er nicht nach. Das war noch zu... fremd. Und außerdem... nein, nicht dran denken.

  


Aber berühren, das war gut. Jack sehnte sich nach Berührung, nach Daniels Haut, nach seinen Händen. Er war seit langer Zeit unendlich einsam. 

Jack kommunizierte über Berührungen. Damit ersetzte er ganze Konversationen.

Daniel hatte eine „Fass-mich-nicht-an“-Aura.

Jack war der einzige, den er ohne innere Abwehr in seinen persönlichen Raum eindringen ließ.

  


Ihre Freundschaft hatte immer schon zwei Ebenen gehabt. Da war die eine Seite, die professionelle. Sie brauchten sich als streitende Gegenspieler, um am Ende ein gutes Ergebnis zu erzielen. Auf der privaten Seite gab es keine gegenseitigen Verletzungen, auf dieser Ebene erkannten sie instinktiv, wann der Andere Unterstützung brauchte. Diese Regel hatte Jack ein einziges Mal übertreten. Als er glaubte, Daniel aus dem Asgard-Tollaner-NID-Problem heraushalten zu müssen, und er hatte es bitter bereut. In dem Moment war ihm nichts besseres eingefallen, als ihre Freundschaft in Frage zu stellen. Es tat ihm leid in der Sekunde als er es sagte. Aber Jack hatte geglaubt Daniel unter allen Umständen von der Sache fernhalten zu müssen. Nein, er hatte es nicht geglaubt, er hatte natürlich seine Befehle. Trotzdem zerfleischte er sich darüber, dass ihm etwas anderes hätte in den Sinn kommen müssen. Eine Ausrede, ohne Daniel zu verletzen. Irgendeine Möglichkeit, ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Oh, Junge. Es hatte Wochen und Monate gedauert, Daniels Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen.

  


Jacks Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er wälzte seine Freundschaft mit Daniel hin- und her.

Und dann gab es da noch zwei klitzekleine Probleme mit ihrer Freundschaft.

Daniel war aufgestiegen. Sollte er nicht trauern um den abwesenden Freund, anstatt zu überlegen, welcher Art seine Beziehung zu Daniel war – die er vermutlich nie mehr haben würde?

Davon mal abgesehen: Erwiderte Daniel seine Gefühle?

Hatte er irgendwann erkennen lassen, dass er in Jack mehr sah als seinen besten Freund?

  


Daniel hatte ihn so unendlich liebevoll angesehen, als er auf der Krankenstation lag, nachdem Baal ihn durch die Hölle geschickt hatte. Hieß das er liebte ihn wie in Liebesfilm: Titanic – Bodyguard – Vom Winde verweht? War das O´Neill-Wunschdenken – oder waren die Aufgestiegenen immer so?

Daniel hatte ihm auf Abydos das Leben gerettet und fing dabei einen tödlichen Schuss. Zählte das als Liebe, oder hätte er das für jeden getan?

Daniel war jedenfalls immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn er Trost brauchte und es selbst nicht einmal bemerkte.

  


Der junge Archäologe war der einzige Mensch, mit dem er seine Trauer und seinen Schmerz teilen konnte. Und Daniel teilte seinen Schmerz mit ihm. Auch er hatte nie eine intensivere Freundschaft gehabt in seinem Leben. Es begann auf Abydos. Es ging weiter, als Daniel nach seiner Rückkehr von dort bei ihm wohnte. Sie hatten beide ihre Frauen verloren und mussten über die meisten Dinge gar nicht reden, verständigten sich wortlos mit Blicken, Gesten, Berührungen. 

Sara gegenüber hatte Jack sich nie wirklich öffnen können. Er war ihr Mann, er war der Special-Ops-Macho-Arschloch-Colonel, der alles mit sich alleine abmachte. Er war stark für sie. Der große Beschützer.

Daniel stellte Jacks Welt auf den Kopf. Sie trösteten sich gegenseitig. Nicht dass Jack zugegeben hätte, dass er Trost brauchte. Aber danach fragte Daniel ihn gar nicht. Er tröstete ihn trotzdem.

  


Daniel hatte in den vielen Jahren in Pflegefamilien gelernt, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Doch Jack gegenüber ging er sehr offen mit seiner Trauer über Sha´res Entführung um. Häufig hielt Jack seinen weinenden Freund im Arm, und auf eine seltsame Art war es so, als ob Daniel für ihn mitweinen würde. Daniel brachte Jacks eigene Trauer um seine zerbrochene Ehe an die Oberfläche. 

Der junge Archäologe verlor kein Wort darüber, dass er es oft am Ende war, der dem harten Air-Force-Colonel den Rücken streichelte. Jack weinte nicht. Aber er strahlte oft eine Niedergeschlagenheit aus, Daniel das Herz brach. Sie brauchten einander in den ersten Wochen und Monaten nach Daniels Rückkehr von Abydos. 

  


Nachdem Daniel aufgestiegen war, hatte Jack es alleine übernommen, seine persönlichen Sachen zu sichten, zu verpacken und aufzubewahren. Er war empört gewesen, wie Carter es wagen konnte in Daniels Tagebüchern zu lesen, als sie vor Jahren dachten er wäre auf Nems Planet zu einem Flocken Asche verbrannt. Das durfte sich nicht wiederholen.

  


Jack war froh, dass er so gehandelt hatte. Er fand später beim Umräumen einen Gegenstand in Daniels Besitztümern, der ihn sehr verwirrte. Und er war sicher, Daniel hätte nicht gewollt dass jemand diesen Gegenstand zu Gesicht bekam. Es war ein ziemlich lebensechter Dildo in einer dunklen Holzschachtel. Dies war eine Seite von Daniel, die Jack bisher nicht kannte.

  


Jack begann zu recherchieren. Er war katholisch aufgewachsen, hatte früh geheiratet und was Sex betraf, ziemlich naiv in mancher Hinsicht.

Warum um alles in der Welt hatte ein Mann einen Dildo? War er deswegen schwul? Gab es noch andere Gründe? So viel er wusste, hatte der Archäologe bisher nur Beziehungen zu Frauen gehabt, wenn überhaupt. Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit für ein Liebesleben, davon abgesehen, dass er lange Zeit um Sha´re trauerte. 

Jack erfuhr eine Menge Neues bei seiner Recherche.

  


Wer Colonel Jack O`Neill nicht wirklich kannte, hatte schnell einen ersten Eindruck. Viele frühere Kollegen hielten ihn für ein gefühlskaltes, zynisches Arschloch. Im SGC galt er als spöttischer, sarkastischer, sardonischer Clown, Eishockeyfan und Wissenschaftler-Hasser, der General Hammond die Hölle heiß machte.

  


Dieser Eindruck täuschte fast jeden. Außer Daniel. Jack sprach nicht gerne über seine Gefühle. Er kapselte sie in sich ein. Konnte sie nicht mehr zeigen. Was nicht bedeutete, dass sie nicht da waren. Im Gegenteil, sie waren sogar sehr intensiv. Für Jack waren Gefühle Zeit seines Lebens eine Bedrohung gewesen, besonders seit Beginn seiner Air-Force-Karriere. Er lernte, sich immer besser unter Kontrolle zu halten. 

  


Doch die vielen kleinen und grossen traumatischen Erlebnisse eines Kriegers und die wirklich schlimmen traumatischen persönlichen Erfahrungen in Jacks Leben suchten sich Wege nach draußen. Als Jack sich nach Charlies Tod das Leben nehmen wollte, hinderte ihn der Archäologe nachdrücklich und mehrfach am Sterben. 

Daniel war sein Anker gewesen, seit er in Jacks Leben trat, und er war es auch als aufgestiegenes Wesen.

  


Jack träumte ungewöhnlich häufig und sehr lebendig von Daniel, seit ihm in der Episode mit dem Pullover klar geworden war, dass er ihn liebte. Traum-Daniel tauchte meistens auf, bevor sich seine Alpträume in unerträgliche Richtungen wendeten. Traum-Daniel war manchmal wie ein verfluchter Psychologen-Schrumpfkopf, der ihm half, das Geschehen mit Abstand zu betrachten. Der erste verfluchte Schrumpfkopf, der zu Jack durchdringen konnte. Der ihm half, die Bedeutung der Erlebnisse für ihn selbst zu bewerten. Nicht zu tief einzutauchen. Nicht mitgerissen zu werden von der Flut der schrecklichen Gedanken. Er half ihm, seine Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Daniel hielt sein Versprechen – es wurde alles wieder gut, was Baal betraf. Diese besonders verabscheuungswürdige Schlange wurde erstaunlicherweise keine prominente Gestalt seiner Alpträume. 

  


Im echten Leben begann Jack in dieser Zeit, Klavier zu spielen. Er brachte es sich selbst bei, auf Daniels Flügel, den er ins Gästezimmer gequetscht hatte. Am liebsten spielte er Chopin aus Daniels Notensammlung. Jack bemerkte, dass er über die Musik mit Daniel kommunizieren konnte. Auch Aufgestiegene schienen den Klängen nicht widerstehen zu können. Oft lächelte Jack, wenn ein Windhauch über seine Wangen und seinen Rücken strich, bei geschlossenen Fenstern. Nein, er strahlte, über das ganze Gesicht. Dieses Strahlen war nur für Daniel.

  


Jack wusste, dass er schnell und mühelos lernte – wenn er wollte. Allerdings verbarg er diese Fähigkeit sorgfältig vor anderen, seit er erwachsen war. Auf der Akademie hatte niemand außer seinen Lehrern davon gewusst, oft nicht einmal die. Die genervten Gesichter von Wissenschaftlern waren die Mühe Wert, komplizierte Wörter bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zu entstellen oder flapsige Abkürzungen zu finden. Das war einer von Jacks Lieblingsstreichen, und er spielte ihn inzwischen so automatisch, dass er die echten Fachausdrücke oft absichtlich vergaß. Was sein Cover um so glaubwürdiger machte.

  


Im Einsatz war es schon immer ein Vorteil gewesen, wenn der Gegner ihn unterschätzte. Es gab Gründe dafür, warum er wichtige Bereiche seines Privatleben selbst vor seinen engsten Freunden verbarg, auch vor Carter und Teal´c. Außer Daniel kannte niemand seine wahre Motivation dafür, dass er eine umfangreiche Sammlung von Literaturklassikern in seiner Hütte aufbewahrte. Er las das Zeug. Heimlich.

  


Ob es Daniels Idee gewesen war, dass Jack sich der Musik zuwandte? Jack wußte es nicht mehr.

Es gab jedenfalls nur wenig, wobei Daniel ihm nicht helfen konnte. Das waren die Erinnerungen, die Jack vor sich selbst versteckte.

  


Irgendwann veränderten sich Jacks Träume. Charlies Tod, Baal und die anderen Dämonen verschwanden, die sein Leben so lange überschattet hatten. Er träumte von lichtdurchfluteten Wochenenden in seiner Hütte, mit Daniel an seiner Seite. Sie angelten, wanderten, spielten Schach, kochten und aßen gemeinsam. Meistens in stiller Gemeinschaft, die nur weniger Worte bedurfte. Sie kommunizierten intuitiv. Es war so leicht mit Daniel. Er war einfach nur da, sah ihn an, verstand. 

  


In einem Traum saßen sie abends auf dem Steg vor der Hütte, die nackten Füße im Wasser, neben ihnen am See ein Lagerfeuer, die Sonne ging unter. Kitschiger war nicht mehr möglich.

  


Jack nahm Daniels Hand in seine, legte die freie Hand um seinen Nacken, sah ihn an.

Flüsterte „Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr dass es wehtut. Ich weiss ich bin ein Mann und das passt nicht. Aber das ist auch nicht so wichtig. Ich kann auch ohne die ganze Sache leben. Also ohne Sex, wenn du das nicht möchtest. Ich vermisse dich so sehr.“

Daniel sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen an und legte seine Hand an Jacks Gesicht.

„Verdammt nochmal, Daniel... ich liebe dich. Komm zurück aus dem Glühquallen-Land, bitte, Daniel. Komm zurück. Ich... ich brauche dich.“ 

Der Linguist gab keine Antwort. Jedenfalls nicht mit Worten.

Er küsste Jack, wie ihn noch niemand zuvor geküsst hatte. Sanft, leidenschaftlich, unendlich liebevoll. Jack hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so geliebt gefühlt. 

Als er erwachte, war sein Kissen nass von Tränen. Er schämte sich nicht.

  


Die Träume mit Daniel waren intensiv, und er konnte sich an jedes Detail erinnern, wenn er erwachte. Jack fragte sich seitdem, ob Traum-Daniel wirklich ein Produkt seines Gehirns war, oder ob der richtige Daniel sich in seine Träume schlich.

Traum-Daniel kam wieder. In manchen Träumen taten sie nichts anderes als küssen. Sich festhalten. Traum-Daniel forderte nichts. Er tat nur Dinge, mit denen Jack sich wirklich wohlfühlte. Küssen. Im Arm halten. Streicheln.

  


Und dann passierte etwas, was ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog.

  


Nachdem Anubis Abydos zerstört hatte, verschwand Traum-Daniel. 

Jack fürchtete um seinen Verstand. Er war süchtig danach geworden, Daniel in seinen Träumen zu haben. Es war das einzige, was ihn über Wasser hielt seit Daniel weg war. Eine Weile träumte er regelmäßig davon, alleine in seiner Hütte zu sein. Es klopfte an der Tür, und wenn er öffnete, stand dort niemand. 

Langsam kamen die Alpträume wieder. Eine Dunkelheit ergriff Besitz von seinem Leben, die er schon einmal erlebt hatte. Die nur Daniel zu verscheuchen vermocht hatte.

  


Dann wurde Daniel von den Aufgestiegenen zurückgeschickt. Zwei Wochen zuvor war Jack kurz davor gewesen, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Was ihn davon abhielt?

Daniel hätte durchgehalten, sagte er sich. Daniel hätte versucht herauszufinden, was passiert war. Und so gab Jack die Hoffnung nicht auf.

  


Ihre erste Begegnung war ein Schock für Jack, als sein Freund ihn nicht erkannte.

Aber es dauerte nur wenige Tage, bis Daniel sich wieder an die wichtigsten Dinge erinnerte. An ihre Freundschaft. An Details.

  


Jack hatte seine Tagebücher und viele persönliche Gegenstände für ihn aufgehoben. All das half Daniel, sich an vieles mehr zu erinnern.

  


Schon nach der Sache mit Anubis Schiff dachte er, wieder fast alles zu wissen. Nach den Missionsberichten füllten seine Tagebücher die Details.

  


Es war hart für Daniel. Jack saß mehrere Abende neben ihm auf der Couch, als sein Freund darin las. Daniel versuchte es immer zu verbergen, aber manchmal liefen ihm beim Lesen Tränen über das Gesicht. Jack saß dann meistens dicht neben ihm, Schulter an Schulter. Er wehrte sich nicht, wenn Jack ihn wortlos in den Arm nahm. Sie redeten nie darüber. 

Daniel hätte die Wahl gehabt, zum Lesen ins Gästezimmer zu gehen. Er tat es aber nicht.

  


Meistens erinnerte Daniel sich danach an viel, viel mehr als er gelesen hatte.

  


Für Jack bedeutete es, er konnte daran denken ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

  


_Piece of cake_. Jack hatte die einfachste wichtige Entscheidung seines Lebens getroffen, nachdem Daniel zurück war. Er wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, wenn es nach ihm ging. Tag und Nacht. Eine Beziehung. Sex war optional. Falls Daniel wollte. Er selbst – er musste das nicht haben. Küssen wäre schön. So wie in Jacks Nicht-Träumen. Genau genommen, Sex und Küssen waren die einzigen Intimitäten, die sie in der Realität noch nicht geteilt hatten. Das, was man im Allgemeinen mit einer „echten“ Beziehung verband. 

Uuuuh huh.

  


Und gerade eben hatte Daniel ihn gefragt, ob er sich eine Beziehung mit einem Mann vorstellen könnte.

  


Jack musste herausfinden, wie er das meinte.

Ob er das wollte was Jack hoffte was er wollte.

Jetzt, wo Daniel die Chance auf ein normales Leben als Mensch hatte. Auf eine Frau. Vielleicht Kinder. Ob Daniel mit dem Ballast klarkam, den er mitbrachte, was die körperlichen Seiten einer Beziehung anging. Genau genommen, es war Jack egal ob Daniel weiter mit Frauen schlafen wollte oder sogar mal Kinder haben. Das wichtigste für ihn war, Daniel lebte und war in seiner Nähe. Möglichst jeden Tag. Ob es wohl eine Frau für Daniel gab, die einen besonders guten „besten Freund“ akzeptierte? Sha´re hätte das getan, das wusste Jack aus Daniels Berichten. Auf Abydos war es üblich, mit einer Frau verheiratet zu sein und gleichzeitig Beziehungen zu Männern zu unterhalten.

  


Daniel würde nicht vor ihm zurückschrecken, wenn er ihm seine Gefühle offenbarte. Dessen war Jack sich sicher. Es entsprach nicht seiner Natur. Sie konnten über alles reden und streiten. Zur Hölle, sie hatten schon versucht sich gegenseitig zu töten. Zugegebenermaßen unter extremen Umständen.

  


Und sie waren immer noch Freunde.

  


„Jack, reichst du mir mal die Salatschüssel?

Erde an Jack? Die Salatschüssel.

  


JAaaaaCK??“

  


„Was!?“

  


< o >

  


Jack schüttelte die Grübelei über den gestrigen Abend ab und bemerkte, dass er in Gedanken die Silikonfuge vom Fensterrahmen abgeknibbelt hatte. Ärgerlich schnippte er sie weg.

Endlich hörte er ein Auto in der Einfahrt, dann einen Schlüssel im Schloss und Daniel stand neben ihm im Eingang, mit nassen Haaren. Der Archäologe sah irgendwie müde aus. Jack war erleichtert, dass er zurück war. Er konnte das Bedürfnis nicht unterdrücken ihn zu um umarmen. Jack schlang seine Arme um Daniels Körper, sanft aber energisch, und nicht bereit loszulassen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Daniels Schulter, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete den Geruch seines Freundes ein. 

  


Es war ein Déja-vu von früher, von vielen anderen Umarmungen. Er fragte sich kurz, ob er so vor anderen preisgegeben hatte, was er für Daniel fühlte, ohne es selbst zu wissen.

  


„Ich hab dich so vermisst,“ murmelte er undeutlich in Daniels Jacke.

  


„Hey, bin nur zwei Stunden zu spät. Musste Sam noch was helfen,“ sagte Daniel, schob Jack an den Schultern ein wenig von sich weg und sah ihn erstaunt und ein wenig verwirrt an. Es kam häufiger vor, dass Jack ihn umarmte. Allerdings hatte er das noch nie getan, wenn er an einem normalen Tag einfach so nach Hause gekommen war. Und dieses Mal war es irgendwie anders. Jacks Hände, sie lagen so weich auf seinem Rücken. Es.. es fühlte sich... intim an. Liebevoll. So wie... Eine vage Erinnerung keimte in Daniels Kopf auf. Aber er konnte sie nicht greifen. Konnte es sein, dass Jack Gefühle für ihn hatte, trotz Sam, trotz allem, obwohl er doch eigentlich... ?

  


„Ich meine... ich hab dich das letzte Jahr vermisst,“ sagte Jack. Er verbarg sein Gesicht wieder in Daniels Halsbeuge.

Daniel war zurück. 

In seinen Armen.

_Danke, Oma Desala, altes Miststück. Du bist ein Miststück, aber... danke. Danke für Daniel._

  


Es dauerte immer eine Weile, bis Daniel sich auf Umarmungen einlassen konnte. Er mochte nicht angefasst werden. Wenn überhaupt durfte das nur Jack. Seine Hände schwebten jedes Mal einen Moment unsicher über Jacks Schultern, bevor er sich überwand und seine Arme fest um seinen Freund schlang. Daniel spürte große Anspannung in Jack, und strich mit dem Daumen beruhigend über sein Schulterblatt. 

  


Jack war froh, dass Daniel vom Regen nass war. So mischte sich die Träne, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte, ungesehen mit den Tropfen auf Daniels Hals.

Sie standen eine Weile so da, die Arme umeinander gewickelt.

  


Als Jack Daniels Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihn küsste, kam diese Bewegung tief aus seinem Herzen. Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung. Jack tat das, was er bis vor einigen Monaten immer und immer wieder in seinen Träumen getan hatte. Traum-Jack hatte die Kontrolle übernommen und küsste den echten Daniel.

  


Daniel war zu überrascht um zu reagieren, irgendetwas zu tun oder zu denken. Das Erinnerungsbild kam näher, als Jacks Lippen auf seine trafen. Aber auf eine seltsame Art blieb die Erinnerung unerreichbar. Hatte er das hier schon mal getan? Es spielte für den Moment keine Rolle. Jack küsste ihn, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Daniel ließ sich fallen in Jacks zärtlich zupfenden Mund, gewährte der fragenden Zunge Einlass, die über seine Lippen strich. Er erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. 

  


Irgendwann löste er sich atemlos von Jack und stolperte beinahe rückwärts in das Fenster neben der Tür. Jack packte ihn reflexhaft am Arm und verhinderte den Sturz.

  


„Wow.“ Daniel starrte erst auf den Boden, dann in Jacks Augen, seine Hand um Jacks Arm gekrallt.

„Jack, bist du verrückt?! Das... das... dürfen. Wir. Nicht. Tun.“

Er zwickte verwirrt in seine Nasenwurzel.

„Haben wir das früher schon getan? Sie stellen dich vors Militärgericht und dann...“

  


„Stopp, Daniel.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf und schob Daniel mit langen Schritten Richtung Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Sie setzten sich, direkt nebeneinander. Jack nahm Daniels rechte Hand in seine, umklammerte sie mit beiden Händen wie eine Rettungsleine. Er starrte auf ihre Hände und brachte kein Wort heraus. 

„Daniel,“ krächzte er irgendwann hilflos. Er fühlte sich überfordert mit solchen Dingen.

Verflucht!

  


„Jack?“ Der Archäologe hob freie Hand an Jacks Kinn, hob es sanft mit dem Zeigefinger an.

„Ich wusste nicht... ich hatte keine Ahnung...?“

  


„Ich auch nicht, Danny, glaub mir.“

Plötzlich flippte Jack von der Couch hoch, verschwand mit wenigen hektischen Schritten in der Küche und tauchte mit einer Whiskeyflasche und Gläsern wieder auf.

  


„Also.“ Jack beugte seinen Kopf über den Couchtisch und rieb sich den Nacken, während er großzügig Whiskey in die Gläser goß. „Du hast mir gestern beim Essen eine Frage gestellt. Du weißt schon, das mit dem... Deshalb vermute ich... war es ok, dass ich dich geküsst habe?“ Er spürte Daniels Blick auf sich ruhen und sah zögerlich auf.

  


„Ja, ich denke schon.“ Daniel kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und umklammerte das Whiskeyglas mit beiden Händen. „Jack, was passiert hier? Hatten wir eine Beziehung, bevor ich aufgestiegen war?“

  


„Nein.“ Jack räusperte sich und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er fixierte den fast freigelegten Boden als wäre es ein Fernseher mit der letzten Folge der Simpsons.

„Warum glaubst du das?“

  


„Es ist... als du mich eben geküsst hast, hatte ich das Gefühl... eine Erinnerung war zum Greifen nah, aber ich kam nicht ran. Sehr seltsam. Anders als die anderen Erinnerungen, die ich bisher wiedererlangt habe.“

  


„Uuuhuh.“ Jack verzog das Gesicht. „Mach diese Kel´no´reem-Sache mit Teal´c, wenn er wieder fit ist. Ich denke, wir... also, du hast mich im Traum geküsst, als du aufgestiegen warst. Ich bin nicht sicher, aber... Jedenfalls dachte ich zuerst, es wären Träume. “

  


„Wow, das ist... ich erinnere mich nicht. Es ist verwirrend. Wir... wir hatten vorher keine Beziehung. Nach dem, was ich in meinen Tagebüchern gelesen habe.“

Daniel senkte den Kopf und fügte leise und verlegen hinzu „Leider.“

  


Jack blies die Backen auf. Er ließ die Luft entweichen, tippte nervös mit dem Zeigefinger gegen sein Glas. Verfolgte die Lichtreflexe auf der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. „Ich.. ich war … verzweifelt. Ich habe dich in meinem Traum gebeten zurück zu kommen, Daniel. Und ich... ich habe dir gesagt...“

Jack zwang sich, Daniel anzusehen.

„...dass ich dich liebe.“

  


„Jack.“ Unsicher, fragend und verwirrt sah Daniel in Jacks warme braune Augen. In diesem Moment konnte er mit der Realität nicht ganz Schritt halten, und das wollte etwas heißen bei seiner normalen Denkgeschwindigkeit.

  


„Daniel. Ich liebe dich.“ Jacks Stimme war ein heiseres Krächzen und er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Er stellte endlich sein Whiskeyglas ab und nahm Daniels rechte Hand, seine Lippen streiften den glatten Unterarm, bevor er langsam und zärtlich Daniels Puls küsste. Jack hielt Daniels Blick fest, die Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten, während er wartete, auf irgendeine Reaktion, irgendeine Antwort. Eine eiskalte Faust legte sich um seinem Magen. Das hier war der Wendepunkt seines Lebens. Und Daniel hatte in der Hand, was passierte. Daniel hatte sein Leben in der Hand.

  


Dann fühlte er Daniels Hand um seinen Nacken kriechen und weiche Lippen verschmolzen mit seinen.

Der talentierte Linguist konnte sich unmissverständlich ohne Worte ausdrücken.

  


Jacks Anspannung löste sich auf in einen glücklichen Rauschzustand.

Alles zerfaserte in kleinen elektrischen Ladungen, die über ihre Lippen und Fingerspitzen den Weg in ihre Körper fanden. Die Welt löste sich auf in Gefühl, Geschmack und Geruch. Whiskey, salziger Schweiß, Shampoo, Kaffee, Haut und Rasierwasser. 

  


Sie wussten beide nicht, wie lange sie sich geküsst hatten. Irgendwann hielten sie sich benommen im Arm, an das Rückenteil des Sofas gelehnt.

  


Daniel löste sich nach einer Weile ein wenig von Jack.

„Jack, ich... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Da gibt es 'Don´t ask, don´t tell', und wir sind in einem Team, und ich dachte du liebst Sam und... . Bin ein bisschen überwältigt, schätze ich.“

  


„Vergiss die Air Force. Es hat mich viel Zeit gekostet das hier“ - er wedelte mit der Hand zwischen ihnen beiden hin- und her - „herauszufinden. Verdammt, du musstest erst ins Glühquallen-Land umziehen, bevor ich es gerafft habe.“

Jack holte tief Luft. „Niemand hat das Recht zu fragen, was wir zusammen tun, und wir werden es niemandem sagen. Allerdings bin ich dein Vorgesetzter, und deshalb verbietet die Air Force das, rein theoretisch...“

„Vorgesetzter \- nur in militärischen Dingen, Colonel. Als ziviler Berater stehe ich außerhalb der Kommandokette.“ schnaubte Daniel belustigt.

„Ohhh yeah. Das reibst du mir bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase, Dr. Jackson.“

Daniel wurde wieder ernst.

„Du könntest deshalb in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten, Jack. Und wenn jemand uns außerhalb der Basis verfolgt und Fotos macht? NID und so weiter?“

  


Die ganze Sache war schwierig. Jack hatte sich wochen- und monatelang den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, noch als Daniel aufgestiegen war, als er sich an den Strohhalm klammerte er könnte zurückkehren. Die Sache mit dem Regelbruch war in diesem Sinne nicht gegen seine Natur. Jack brach Regeln, wenn es notwendig war. Allerdings tat er das für andere und nicht für sich selbst. Er tat es wenn er glaubte, dass es die menschlich richtige Entscheidung war.

  


Jack wusste aber auch: Er konnte ohne Daniel nicht weitermachen. Das bedeutete, falls er aufhörte - jemand anders musste seinen Job übernehmen, vielleicht ein junger Mensch mit Familie, jemand, der den Feind da draußen noch nicht so gut kannte wie er, jemand mit weniger Kampferfahrung. Und es war eben einfach ein verdammt gefährlicher Job.

Also hoffte er, dass er es schaffte, in der Öffentlichkeit seine Finger von Daniel zu lassen, um DADT zu befolgen. Augen zu und durch. Die Situationen war ohne Ausweg, egal was er tat, es war aus irgendeiner Sicht falsch. Jack hatte oft gesehen, dass fehlende Erfahrung im Militär Menschenleben kostete. Er selbst hatte als junger Mann genug Fehler gemacht.

  


Diese Widersprüche zu ertragen, damit hatte er sein gesamtes Berufsleben lang Erfahrung. Allerdings waren die Widersprüche in diesem Fall nicht ganz so gelagert, wie Daniel dachte. Denn er hatte einen Auftrag ihm gegenüber, von dem der Archäologe selbst nichts wusste. Jack sprach nicht darüber. Er durfte nicht darüber sprechen, es hätte nach Ansicht seiner Vorgesetzten die Teamdynamik beschädigt. 

  


Er hatte den ausdrücklichen Befehl, Dr. Daniel Jackson unter allen Umständen zurückzubringen. Vor Carter. Vor Teal´c. Seine Vorgesetzten waren der Meinung, es wäre ein armseliges Zeugnis für die Air Force, wenn der zivile Wissenschaftler, der das Gate geöffnet hatte, nicht vor den Gefahren da draußen geschützt werden konnte. Nicht nur weil er Zivilist war und absolut unersetzbare Fähigkeiten hatte. Das beides war schon Grund genug. Der Präsident sah ihn als Personifizierung des Projekts. Es war unabwendbar, dass das Stargate eines Tages an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde. Und wenn es soweit war, sollte Daniel dabei eine tragende Rolle spielen, von der er noch nichts wusste.

Jack hatte sein Team trotzdem bisher gleichermaßen geschützt. Und er würde nicht damit aufhören.

  


Der Colonel betrachtete Daniel unter einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und schnaubte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ohne dich würde ich diesen Scheiss nicht mehr machen. Als du nicht mehr in meinen Träumen warst, bin ich nach ein paar Wochen fast durchgedreht, Danny.“ Jack krampfte seine Handflächen ineinander und sprach sehr leise weiter.

  


„Ich funktioniere nicht mehr ohne dich. Wenn wir dich nicht gefunden hätten, wäre ich wieder in den Ruhestand gegangen.“ Und hätte mir Tag für Tag in meiner Hütte das Hirn weggesoffen, bis ich alkoholisiert im See ertrunken wäre. Aber das sagte Jack nicht laut. Er wischte mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. Und er weigerte sich genauer darüber nachzudenken, wie sein Klon sich jetzt fühlte, ohne Daniel. Jugendliche Hormone und inzwischen fehlender Katholizismus schienen jedenfalls hilfreich zu sein, einen Neuanfang mit dem Leben und mit Frauen zu wagen.

  


„Hmm-mmm.“ Daniel sah ihn kurz von der Seite an und betrachtete dann eingehend die Kante von Jacks Couchtisch. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. So offene Bekundungen der Zuneigung war er nicht gewöhnt. Nicht mehr, seit seine Eltern gestorben waren, und auch nicht von Jack. 

  


Jack rutschte kurz unbehaglich hin- und her, bevor er weiterredete.

„Wenn sie uns wirklich kompromittieren wollten, welcher Feind auch immer, dann hätten sie schon vor Jahren heimlich Fotos machen können. Das heißt, sie sind noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen. Weisst du wie oft wir ineinander verknotet nebeneinander geschlafen haben, wenn einer von uns Alpträume hatte?“

Er lachte humorlos.

„Es ist mir nur nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es kompromittierend sein könnte. Dass du für mich viel, viel mehr warst und bist als ein Freund. Und dass Männer mit anderen Männern.. du weißt schon... damit habe ich mich nie wirklich beschäftigt. Hatte keine Ahnung dass es mich mal betreffen könnte.“

  


Jack grunzte wegwerfend.

„Ich war wirklich gut darin Dinge zu verdrängen, die ich nicht sehen wollte. Oder... die zu sehen ich zu blöd war. Ich würde wieder in den Ruhestand gehen, Daniel. Wenn der NID Schwierigkeiten macht, tue ich es. Wir werden vorsichtig sein müssen. Letzte Woche habe ich wieder zwei Wanzen und Kameras entfernt. Wird Zeit, dass Carter mit ihrem verbesserten Detektor fertig wird.“

  


Geistesabwesend griff Jack nach Daniels Hand.

„Außerdem hast du jetzt einen offiziellen guten Grund, mich wirklich regelmäßig zu besuchen.“

Ein kurzes Lächeln spielte um Jacks Mundwinkel, als Daniel ihn verwirrt unter hochgezogenen Brauen ansah.

  


„Wenn du deinen Flügel spielen willst, musst du herkommen. Es war wirklich sehr aufwendig, den ins Gästezimmer zu quetschen. Die Transportfirma und der Klavierstimmer haben mich ein Vermögen gekostet. Und der Handwerker, der den Türrahmen wieder eingesetzt hat.“

  


Jacks selbstgefälliges Grinsen verblasste. Der Colonel entwickelte großes Interesse für seine Fingernägel, als er sehr leise hinzusetzte

„Und ich spiele jetzt auch.“

  


„Wow.“ Daniel strahlte ihn an. Dieser Mann verfehlte es nie, ihn zu überraschen. Jack strahlte zurück, erst zögerlich, dann glücklich und offen.

  


„Aber im Moment... wir wissen beide was da draußen passiert. Was uns bedroht. Wir sind nicht in Sicherheit auf der Erde. Wir müssen weiterkämpfen. Also, verdammt nochmal – ich mache weiter, um die Erde zu retten. Nur“ - Jack fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger in der Luft nach oben - „deswegen. Aber nicht zu jedem Preis.“

  


„Dann werden wir zusammen weiterkämpfen, Jack.“

  


„Hoffentlich, Daniel.“ Jack deutete auf seine Knie. „Keine Ahnung wie lange die noch mitmachen.“

Er lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und sah ihn an.

„Also wenn du mich überhaupt haben willst, kaputt und alt und vernarbt wie ich bin...“

  


Daniel nahm Jacks Hand.

„Ich... ich gebe zu, ich bin im Moment etwas verwirrt und überwältigt, aber... ja, ich will dich haben. Mit jeder Narbe auf deinem Körper und in deiner Seele, Jack.“

Er presste ihre Hände an sein Gesicht und versuchte mit aller Macht sich die Tränen zu verbeißen, die in seinen Augen schwammen. Es war alles zu viel im Moment. Emotionen, mit denen er nicht klargekommen war. Unerfülltes Verlangen, Verzweiflung, unerreichbare Liebe.

  


Und plötzlich schien sich alles in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst zu haben und der Archäologe konnte es nicht glauben. Zu schön um wahr zu sein. Wo war die Falle? War das alles echt, oder träumte er nur?

Es gab so viele Fragen. Wie sie ihren Alltag regeln würden, was mit dem Team war. Er ließ ihre Hände in seinen Schoß sinken und sah Jack sehr ernst an.

  


„Aber du musst mir eine Frage beantworten, Jack. Und ich will eine ehrliche Antwort.“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit Sam? Ich dachte immer, du liebst sie. Und sie glaubt das auch.“

  


„Oh Gott, Carter...“ Jack rieb sich mit den Handflächen übers Gesicht. Wie er es hasste über solche Dinge zu reden. Nnnngh.  
  


„Ich habe sie sehr gern, aber ich habe euch alle sehr gern. Auch für Teal´c würde ich alles riskieren. Ihr seid meine Familie.“ Er zögerte, sprach leise weiter.

„ Aus Carter und mir hätte vielleicht was werden können. Ich finde sie sehr attraktiv. Aber sie wollte nicht. Sie hat immer nein gesagt, wenn ich Zeit mir ihr verbringen wollte. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Manchmal... manchmal glaube ich, sie spielt ein Spiel mit mir. Aber das ist jetzt egal.“

  


Er schnaubte wieder und trank den letzten Schluck von seinem Whiskey, während er unruhig mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Oberschenkel tippte.

„Du weißt, warum Sara sich von mir getrennt hat. Mit Carter und mir wäre irgendwann das gleiche passiert. Du bist der einzige Mensch der mit mir klarkommt. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie mich mit ihrem Physiker-Technobabbel in den Wahnsinn treibt. Und soviel wir wissen ist es kein gutes Zeichen für die Erde, wenn die O`Neills und Carters zusammen sind. Erhöht die Chance, dass der ganze verdammte Planet hupend in die Luft geht.“

  


Daniel musste gegen seinen Willen kichern, aber er ließ sich nicht ablenken.

„Der einzige der mit dir klarkommt, Jack?“

  


„Hmmm, yeah... wir... wir können reden, oder?“

  


„Reden? Äh, Moment mal. Nein, Jack. Ich lasse dich schweigen. Meistens.“

  


„Ja, genau!“ Jacks Augenbrauen krochen unter seinen Haaransatz.

„Und Sara wollte immer dass ich rede. Hey, du... du verstehst mich auch so.“

  


„Hhhhm. Meistens. Und ja, ich bin auch hungrig.“ 

  


Sie einigten sich auf Pizza, die sie einträchtig nebeneinander auf dem Sofa verspeisten, während im Fernsehen der Rest eines Hockeyspiels lief.

  


Die Stimmung hätte merkwürdig sein sollen, dachte Jack. 

  


Sie waren seit Jahren beste Freunde. 

Sie hatten sich gerade gestanden, dass ihre Gefühle weit darüber hinausgingen.

  


Aber nichts war merkwürdig. Sie fühlten sich wohl miteinander. Daniel war die andere Hälfte seiner Seele. Das hier war richtig für sie beide. Wenn Jack noch einen Beweis gebraucht hätte dass er das richtige tat, das wäre er gewesen.

  


Daniel war trotz allem ziemlich überrollt von der Situation. Für ihn war eben ein großer Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen, völlig ohne sein Zutun. Wenn er richtig darüber nachdachte, war heute der schönste Tag seines Lebens, seit langer langer Zeit. Und das war das Problem. Wenn Daniel Jackson einen Traum erfüllt bekam, zerplatzte er meistens kurz darauf vor seinen Augen.

  


Als sie essend vor dem Hockeyspiel saßen, hatte er Gelegenheit, die Enthüllungen des Abends auf sich wirken zu lassen.

  


„Jack?“

  


Der Angesprochene hielt in der Bewegung inne.

  


„Jack, das mit Sam... ich verstehe dass du dich zu ihr hingezogen fühlst.“ Daniel räusperte sich und betrachtete verlegen sein Pizzastück.

„Als sie auf Vis Uban in meinem Zelt war, da... da habe ich gedacht, dass wir vielleicht früher... ich finde sie auch sehr attraktiv und... äh.“ _Zu ehrlich, Jackson. Das war... zu ehrlich._ In dem Moment, in dem er es gesagt hatte, bereute er es. Oh, Gott. Daniel rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und schielte zwischen den Fingern zu Jack.

  


Jacks Augen wurden eine Spur dunkler. Er fühlte einen kleinen bösen Stachel der Eifersucht, die ihm eigentlich nicht zustand. Aber dann sah er in Daniels ängstliche Augen und drückte seine Hand. Er verstand plötzlich, warum Daniel ihm das anvertraut hatte. Es war ihm wichtig, dass diese Sache nicht zwischen ihnen stand. Dass Jack wusste, dass er sich für seine Gefühle nicht zu schämen brauchte, weil Daniel sie ein Stück weit teilte.

  


Was für eine Ironie. Eben hatten sie sich von ihrer Heterosexualität verabschiedet, um dann festzustellen, dass sie sich zu der gleichen Frau hingezogen fühlten, beziehungsweise gefühlt hatten, nein, irgendwie fühlen würden, wenn – brrrrrr. Daniels Kopf schwirrte.

  


Puh. Jack holte tief Luft. „Wir können ihr im Moment nichts über uns erzählen, Daniel. Es würde sie persönlich verletzten, denke ich. Ich habe lange geglaubt, ich könnte vielleicht irgendwann eine Beziehung mit ihr haben. Und es wäre eine Last für sie das mit uns beiden zu wissen, falls der NID an uns ran will. Und... ich weiß nicht wie.“

  


„Ich auch nicht. Glaub mir, ich auch nicht.“ Daniel umklammerte Jacks Hand. „Wir werden zusammen auf sie aufpassen. Und auf T. Wir müssen uns was ausdenken, um ihn aufzumuntern. Es war wirklich ein Schock für ihn, seinen Symbionten zu verlieren.“

  


„Mmmmh...“ Jack leckte etwas Sauce von seinem Finger. 

„Für den Anfang eine Extraportion von seiner Lieblingsgötterspeise, sobald Fraiser Nahrung erlaubt, und dann sehen wir weiter...“

  


<o>

  


Als Jack später ins Schlafzimmer kam, lag Daniel in Boxershorts auf dem Bett und las. Er ließ seinen Blick über den muskulösen Körper des Archäologen wandern. In den letzten Jahren und mit dem Extra-Training der letzten Wochen hatte der Wissenschaftler sich von einem schmalen knochigen in einen sportlichen, kräftig gebauten Mann verwandelt.

  


Huh. Daniel war... heiß. Wirklich. Heiß. Und er war... wunderschön. Jack schluckte. 

  


„Hey, Daniel. Bin ein alter Mann. Lass uns schlafen gehen, ok?“

Der Angesprochene zuckte bei der Frage zusammen. Daniel war wie immer in seinem Lesestoff völlig versunken.

  


„Du bist nicht alt,“ murmelte er abwesend, während er umständlich das Buch zuklappte.

„Graue Haare, kaputte Knie, zerschossener Körper - bin ich.“

„Bist du nicht.“

„Bin ich doch.“

  


„Nicht.“

Er legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch und hob etwas verlegen die Decke hoch.

  


Jack kuschelte sich seitlich an seinen Freund, schlang seinen Körper um Daniel, der seine Arme seinerseits um Jacks wickelte. 

„Schlaf gut, Dannyboy.“

  


Daniel wollte nicht unbedingt schlafen, aber wenn Jack vorerst zu weiteren... Erkundungen nicht aufgelegt war, konnte er damit leben. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge.

  


„Hmmmmph. Schlaf gut, Jack.“

  


Jack küsste Daniel auf die Stirn. Sie lagen lange da, Daniel auf der Seite, Jack auf dem Rücken. Atmeten im gleichen Rhythmus. Atmeten den Geruch des anderen ein. 

  


Irgendwie zögerten sie beide, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen.

Daniel brach den Bann. Er erkundete langsam mit den Fingerspitzen Jacks Arm, die einzelnen Muskel, die Narben, verschränkte ihre Hände, als er unten ankam. Das flache Abendlicht vom Fenster zeichnete jede Erhebung, jede Vertiefung und jedes Haar doppelt deutlich. 

  


Daniel drehte sich nach einer Weile in Jacks Armen um. Seine Lippen streiften Jacks Kehle, sein Kinn, fanden seinen Mund. 

  


Er begann, mit seinen Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf Jacks Oberarme zu zeichnen. Seine Hände wanderten weiter zu Jacks Brust, während sein Kuss leidenschaftlich wurde. Noch nie hatte er so intim den Körper eines anderen Mannes berührt. Es war seltsam. Jack war vertraut, doch seinen Körper auf diese Art zu fühlen, fühlen zu dürfen, war neu und aufregend.

  


Jack antwortete auf seine Zärtlichkeiten mit sanften, fast schüchtern tastenden Händen, Fingern, Lippen.

  


Lange lagen sie nebeneinander, erforschten den vertrauten und doch fremden Körper des anderen.

  


Muskeln und Sehnen und Knochen anstelle der gewohnten Rundungen. Jack war überrascht, wie sehr ihm Daniels Körper gefiel, wie gut es sich anfühlte.

  


Irgendwann ergriff Daniel die Initiative und presste seinen Hüften an Jack.

  


Es war ein elektrisierendes, unglaublich erotisches Gefühl, als ihre Erektionen zusammentrafen. Ungeschickt mahlten und stießen sie ineinander, versuchten ungeduldig, Reibung zu erzeugen. Für beide war Sex lange her. Sie verschränkten schließlich ihre Finger über ihren Erektionen und pumpten, es fühlte sich intim an, so unglaublich intim, die eigenen Finger und die des anderen, ineinander verflochten, auf ihren stahlharten Schwänzen.

  


Jack hatte das Gefühl, sich selbst von weitem zuzusehen. Er explodierte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung als erster zwischen ihnen.

„Ohgott Daniel....“ Sein Freund und Geliebter lag schwer atmend auf ihm, sein Gesicht auf seiner Brust. Der junge Archäologe schlang seine Arme um den älteren Soldaten, wurde von seinem Gewicht niedergedrückt, doch das störte ihn nicht. 

„Ich liebe dich, Jack O´Neill“, flüsterte er, flocht seine Finger in Jacks kurze graue Haare, küsste seine Schläfe.

  


„Ich liebe dich auch, Daniel Jackson.“ Für einen hypnotischen Moment fing Jack Daniels Blick mit seinem, so, als ob er eine Verbindung herstellen wollte, die nicht abriss, auch wenn er wegschaute.

  


Jacks Zunge zog über Daniels Hals eine Spur nach unten. Er wimmerte, als Jack seine Brustwarzen abwechselnd in den Mund nahm, daran saugte, knabberte und seinen Atem darüber streichen ließ. Jack fühlte an seinem Körper, dass Daniels Erektion inzwischen fast schmerzhaft hart sein musste. Aber er wollte Daniel ausführlich verwöhnen. 

  


Sex mit Sara war für Jack immer ein Kontrast gewesen zu seinem brutalen Arbeitsalltag, eine absolute Ablenkung, fast schon eine Art Meditation. Er mochte keine heftigen Bewegungen, alles war sanft, zärtlich, romantisch. Der eiskalte Special Ops Air Force Colonel Jack O´Neill, trainierter Scharfschütze und fähig mit bloßen Händen zu töten, war auf der anderen Seite seines Selbst ein schüchternes, liebevolles, oft zögerliches Kuscheltier. Meistens war er selbst sich nicht darüber im Klaren, aber das war der wichtigste Grund dafür, dass er bei geistiger Gesundheit geblieben war – bei allem was er mitgemacht hatte.

  


Jack eroberte Daniel langsam mit seiner Zunge und seinen Händen, nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt. Er redete nicht gern mit seiner Stimme, doch was er tat sprach Bände. Daniels Hände zitterten, als er Jacks braune Augen suchte, zum ersten Mal in seinem neuen, menschlichen Körper fühlte und verstand, wie sehr Jack ihn liebte.

  


Der Archäologe keuchte leise, als Jacks Wange an seiner Erektion vorbeistrich. Schließlich kam er bei Daniels Füßen an, ließ seine Zunge über die Knöchel kreisen. Während er den rechten Fuß in die Hand nahm, setzte er sich auf, suchte Daniels Blick, sah ihn an, während er am großen Zeh knabberte, ihn küsste, schließlich einsaugte. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen liebkoste er die Fußsohlen, saugte weiter, Daniel hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte tief. Am linken Fuß küsste Jack langsam und mit Umwegen eine Spur nach oben und beschloss dass es jetzt Zeit war, sich um die wesentlichen Dinge zu kümmern. Er nahm vorsichtig Daniels Hoden in seine Hand, legte seine Lippen um die Eichel, ließ seine Zunge kreisen.

  


„Ahhhh Jaaaajack-“

  


Die Stimme seines Geliebten, sein Geruch, half ihm, sich auf die Realität zu konzentrieren. Darauf, dass er das hier freiwillig tat. Es gelang ihm, die Bilder in seinem Kopf auszusperren. Im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben. 

  


Er wusste, wenn er sich diesem Problem nicht stellte, würde es ihn verfolgen und einholen und im schlimmsten Fall würde es ihn Daniel kosten. Nicht weil Daniel nicht ohne Blowjobs leben konnte. 

Weil Daniel nicht mit IHM würde leben können, wenn er Nacht für Nacht schreiend aus Alpträumen erwachte, für die Daniel sich die Schuld gab.

  


Jack konzentrierte sich auf die weiche Haut an seinen Lippen. Leckte den Schaft auf und ab, nahm Daniels Erektion halb in sich auf, massierte die Basis mit der Hand. Saugte eine Weile kräftig an der Spitze, und unglaublicher Weise wurde Daniels Organ immer noch ein bisschen größer und härter.

Daniels Stöhnen wirkte sehr, sehr abwesend. „Vorsicht...“ brachte er noch heraus.

  


Jack verstand die Warnung, aber er wollte es für Daniel zuende bringen. Wollte ihm beweisen, dass er ihn liebte, dass er das hier für ihn tun konnte, wollte sich selbst beweisen dass er seine Dämonen beherrschte. Wollte die schlechten Erinnerungen durch positive ersetzen.

Er musste es einfach tun. _Das ist für dich, Daniel. Ich liebe dich so sehr._

  


„Jack...“

  


Als Daniel in seinen Rachen spritzte, kostete es Jack seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, die Erinnerungen in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes zu sperren. Doch er atmete bewusst Daniels Geruch ein, fühlte seine weiche Haut und ließ die Luft beim Einatmen tief in seinen Bauch strömen. Und schluckte alles. Jack schloss seine Lippen noch einen Moment um Daniels Schwanz, so lange, bis die Kontraktionen nachgelassen hatten. Dann spürte er Daniels Hände unter den Achseln, er wurde hochgezogen. Daniel schlang seine Arme um Jack, küsste ihn wild und genoss das Gewicht des älteren Mannes.

  


„Das war... wow... unglaublich.“ flüsterte er mit einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Jack lächelte glücklich und stuppste ihn mit der Nase an.

  


Daniels Herz brauchte eine Weile, um seinen normalen Rhythmus wiederzufinden. Sarah hatte sich geekelt zu schlucken, und Sha´re... sie war so schüchtern und ahnungslos wie er selbst. 

Als Anthropologe wusste Daniel theoretisch eine Menge über Sex. All diese Dinge in die Praxis umzusetzen war eine ganz andere Sache. Aber schön. 

  


Sie lagen eine Weile zufrieden nebeneinander. 

  


„Jack? Hast du schon mal... jemanden… entjungfert?“

  


„Ja.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Sara, meine Frau. Exfrau. Und sie... sie mich. In unserer Hochzeitsnacht.“

Daniel erwiderte seinen Blick und flüsterte „Huh. Das ist... ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass... ich hätte gedacht....“

Jack beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage in seinen Augen.

  


„Bevor Charlie... ich... ich bin religiös aufgewachsen. Meine Familie war sehr traditionell, katholische Iren. Das alles... es hat mir mal etwas bedeutet. Und Sara auch. Wir waren seit der High School zusammen und haben geheiratet, nachdem ich die Air Force Academy abgeschlossen hatte.“

  


Oh, es gab Gründe, warum seine Militärkameraden nicht das geringste von seinem Privatleben wussten. Der eiskalte ich-töte-dich-mit-bloßen-Händen-Jack O´Neill, der in der Hochzeitsnacht seine Unschuld verlor?

  


„Das heißt... wir zusammen... das nennen die Katholiken wohl eine Sünde,“ stellte Daniel zögernd fest.

  


Jack antwortete lange nicht. Er senkte den Blick, streichelte geistesabwesend mit dem Daumen über Daniels Schulter. Endlich sprach er.

  


„Nein, Daniel. Nein. Das kann ich nicht mehr glauben. Schon lange nicht mehr. Seit Charlie tot ist und wir zum ersten Mal durch das Stargate gegangen sind. Du bist alles was ich habe. Wir zusammen... es fühlt sich richtig an. “

Die Hand auf Daniels Rücken grub sich plötzlich fest in die Schulter, so fest, dass es fast schmerzte. „Wie kann Liebe falsch sein, Daniel?“

  


„Niemals. Niemals, Jack.“ Daniel erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Ich habe vor dir noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen… . Wenn du... also ich schätze du hast auch noch nie...mit einem Mann?“

  


Es war Jack klar gewesen, dass diese Frage aufkam. Er hatte nur gedacht, sie könnten vorher ein paar Tage unbelastet zusammen genießen. Vertrau darauf, dass Dr. Jackson den Punkt trifft, dachte er, während sein Magen sich unwillkürlich zusammenkrampfte. Er schloss die Augen. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Übelkeit überflutete seinen Körper. Er schluckte schwer. 

  


Das war die eine Frage, die er nicht beantworten wollte.

Aber er musste. Das schuldete er Daniel. Und sich selbst.

  


„Daniel, ich... nein, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig bisher,“ presste Jack hervor.

  


Daniel hielt den Atem an. Ein Puzzle in seinem Kopf setzte sich zusammen.

  


Jack hatte manchmal panisch in seinen Alpträumen geschrien. Beim ersten Mal hatte er ihn kräftig gepackt, als er ihn aufwecken wollte. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass Jack noch lauter geschrien und in Schweiß ausgebrochen war, um dann mit einer heftigen Bewegung hochzuschrecken. Daniel hatte Glück, dass er dabei nur eine Prellung am Oberarm davontrug. Bei späteren Alpträumen sprach Daniel leise mit Jack, bevor er ihn berührte. Und er vermied heftige Bewegungen.

  


Daniel streckte seine Hand nach Jacks Gesicht aus, sein Daumen strich über den Wangenknochen.

„Wann... Wer hat es getan?“

  


„Irak. Im Gefängnis.“ Jack zwang sich, Daniel anzusehen. Die Fältchen um seine Augen verkrampften sich.

  


Daniel ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen.

  


„Ich weiß nicht ob ich darüber reden kann, Danny. Vielleicht. Ich versuche es, ok?“ Ihre Blicke saugten sich aneinander fest.

  


„Ich werde für dich da sein, Jack. Egal wann. Rund um die Uhr.“

Der Archäologe bemerkte nicht, dass er den Atem anhielt.

„Jack, oh Gott. Ich...“ _je ne sais pas que faire. Was... was soll ich nur tun. _„Ich weiss nicht... wie... Jack, werden wir... können wir... wir müssen keinen Sex haben, falls das...“

  


Jack packte Daniels Schulter und schüttelte sie sanft.

„Ah-ah. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, ok? Du musst mich nicht in Watte packen. Ich... ich WILL mit dir Sex haben, Danny.“

  


„Ok. Ist... ok. Tut mir leid.“ 

  


Daniel wusste selbst, wie es war, wenn einen alle Menschen mitleidig ansahen. Er war zu lange der arme kleine Waisenjunge gewesen, um das Mitleid in den Augen der Anderen gründlich zu hassen. 

  


Nur wie sollte er Jack NICHT in Watte packen? Es wäre unerträglich für ihn, seinen Freund unabsichtlich zu verletzen. Fragte sich, wie Jack auf die Idee gekommen war ihm einen Blow Job zu geben, wie es für ihn überhaupt war Sex zu haben. Oh Gott. Der Blowjob war gut gewesen, richtig gut. Nicht dass er viel Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hatte, aber... Scheiße. Zu wissen, dass Jack das im Gefängnis unter Zwang getan hatte, war grauenhaft. Solange Jack nicht erzählte, was ihm passiert war, würde er immer nervös sein.

  


Daniel beschloss für sich, intensiv über das Thema Vergewaltigung und Folter zu recherchieren. Als Anthropologe hatte er durchaus auch Beziehungen zu ehemaligen Kollegen, die er nutzen konnte.

  


Jacks Abneigung gegen Psychodocs, „Schrumpfköpfe“, wie er sie nannte, kannte er zu gut. Er teilte sie. Hatte selbst in seinem Leben zahlreiche Therapieversuche erdulden müssen, viele als Kind und einige bei der Air Force. Keiner davon war nützlich gewesen. 

  


_Merde. Merde. Merde. _ _ Nom d´un chien! _

Er kannte einige Berichte von Folteropfern. Er fürchtete sich davor zu hören, was Jack erlebt hatte. 

Und er machte sich Vorwürfe. Nie zuvor hatte er Jack danach gefragt, was ihm während seiner Gefangenschaft passiert war, obwohl sein Freund mehrmals Andeutungen gemacht hatte, wie schlimm es ihm ergangen war. 

  


Jack war drogenabhängig gemacht worden, hämmerte durch seinen Schädel. Er erinnerte sich an jedes Wort, klar und deutlich. Und diese Andeutungen, die kamen von jemandem wie Jack dem Wunsch nahe, darüber zu reden. 

War er wieder so in seiner Arbeit aufgegangen, dass für seinen besten Freund keine Zeit gewesen war? Hatte seine eigene Abhängigkeit von dem Sarkophag seinen Verstand so sehr vernebelt?

  


Unter diesen Voraussetzungen jedenfalls war ihr Liebesleben eine spannende Herausforderung. Daniel schwor sich, seine Arbeit nie mehr wichtiger zu nehmen als Jack. 

  


„Schlaf gut, Jack. Ich liebe dich. Je t´aime.“

„Ich dich auch, Danny. Schlaf gut,“ flüsterte Jack.

  


Jack war ziemlich grau im Gesicht. Und die verkrampften Bauchmuskeln sprachen Bände. Wenn Daniel es ihm erlaubte, würde er weiterhin alles in sich vergraben, bis es ihn zerstörte. 

Aber das wollte Daniel nicht zulassen. Daniel war fest um Jack gewickelt, die Nase in seinem Nacken vergraben und eine Hand auf seinem Bauch. Jack hatte sich wie ein Embryo eingerollt, seine bevorzugte Schlafposition.

  


Daniel murmelte in verschiedenen Sprachen kaum verständlichen Nonsens vor sich hin, Versicherungen, dass er Jack liebte, dass er alles tun würde um ihm zu helfen, um ihn zu beschützen. Dass es ihm leid tat, dass er ihn nicht früher darauf angesprochen hatte, sich nicht nach seiner Gefangenschaft, nicht nach seiner Drogenabhängigkeit erkundigt hatte. Er tat es nicht nur, um Jack zu beruhigen, sondern auch sich selbst. Und er wusste natürlich, dass Jack sowieso jedes Gespräch in diese Richtung abgeblockt hätte. Es wäre trotzdem meine Pflicht gewesen, es aus ihm herauszukitzeln. Herauszuschütteln, notfalls.

  


Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Archäologe und Linguist sich soweit gesammelt hatte, dass er halbwegs sinnvolle Sätze von sich gab.

„Jack, ich verspreche dir, ich tue alles was ich kann... damit es... damit es weg geht. Ich weiß, manche Dinge gehen niemals weg. Aber manchmal kann man sie für eine kleine Weile vergessen, und dann noch für etwas länger, und irgendwann... denkt man nur noch selten daran.“

  


Er wusste es. Er hatte es selbst erlebt. Immer und immer wieder. Die Geschichte seines Lebens.

  


Daniel zögerte, bevor er seinen Gedanken weiter spann.

  


„Vielleicht... vielleicht kann ich es wegküssen... 

  


Mit Sarah und Sha´re... es gab immer etwas, was wichtiger war als sie, Jack. Meine Arbeit. Sei geduldig mit mir. Es ist... ich kann nicht... du weisst schon. Ich möchte so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen wie möglich, ich werde versuchen... wenn ich wieder mal... du... du musst mich aus meinem Büro zerren, Jack. Wenn wir zusammen sind... alleine... bin ich für dich da. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht. Dass du wieder heil wirst.“

  


Jack wisperte so leise, dass Daniel es fast nicht gehört hätte, und seine Stimme brach über den zwei Worten.

„Danke, Danny.“

  


Sie brauchten beide lange, bis sie schlafen konnten. Etwas spukte in Daniels Kopf herum, er konnte es nicht greifen, es war... er wusste, es war Wissen, eine Sache mit der er Jack vielleicht helfen konnte. Aber er kam nicht darauf.

Irgendwann schlief Jack in Daniels Armen wie ein Baby. Daniel war seine ganz persönliche Alptraum-Scheuche. Und Jack war Daniels.

  


<o>

  


„Mgrrrlmpf,“ knurrte Daniel, als er Jacks Lippen an seinem Hals spürte. Doch Jack grinste nur. Es war fast halb zehn, Zeit sogar für Archäologen, aufzustehen. Praktischerweise waren sie ohne Boxershorts eingeschlafen. Er kroch unter die Decke. Ohne Vorwarnung nahm er Daniels morgendliche Erektion in den Mund und saugte kräftig. 

  


Jack war nicht so entspannt wie er tat, aber er wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass Daniel zuviel darüber nachdachte, was sie zusammen tun konnten und was nicht. Er war überrascht, wie leicht es ihm fiel, Daniels Erektion in seinem Mund zu fühlen. Wie sehr es einen Unterschied machte. Das hier war Daniel, ein geliebter Mensch. Und er hatte die Kontrolle über die Situation.

  


„Ahhhhh....Jjjjck!!!“ 

  


Wach, definitiv. Er begann, hingebungsvoll um die Eichel zu lecken, schob seine Zunge in die Spalte, nahm Daniel so weit in sich auf wie er konnte, was der Linguist mit einem tiefen Stöhnen quittierte. Dann gab er ihm noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Spitze, bevor er sich an ihm hochschob, einen Kuss auf Daniels Mund pflanzte und feststellte:

„Kaffee ist fertig.“

  


Der Air-Force-Colonel reichte seinem Archäologen eine große Tasse. Daniel nahm sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen an, pustete kurz und trank.

„Danke, Jack.“ Daniel lächelte ihn schläfrig an.

  


Nach zwei Tassen – Jack hatte die Kaffeekanne gleich auf den Nachttisch gestellt – beschloss Daniel, dass er wach genug war. Es war Wochenende, sie hatten frei, und er wollte es genießen. Jetzt hatte er etwas zum genießen. 

  


Daniel schlang Jack die Arme um den Nacken und zog ihn in einen ausgedehnten, verspielten Guten-Morgen-Kuss. Seine Hand wanderte tiefer und strich über Jacks halb erigierten Schwanz. Doch Jack stoppte ihn sanft.

„Da wartet noch ein unvollendeter Job auf mich,“ murmelte er in Daniels Halsbeuge, ließ sich nach unten gleiten. Er leckte Daniels Schaft, küsste und knabberte, bis Daniel steinhart war. Dann nahm er ihn ohne Vorwarnung tief in seine Kehle auf. _Konzentrier dich, O´Neill. Das ist Daniel. _

Ja. Er konnte es. Er wollte es. Gestern hatte er es zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freiwillig getan, und die Welt drehte sich noch. Nein, falsch. Er hatte es aus Liebe getan. Und es war wundervoll gewesen. Sogar den Samen zu schlucken, Daniels Samen, war... es war wie eine Art... Reinigung, nachdem er so oft dazu gezwungen worden war. Er _wollte_ Daniel in sich haben, schmecken, ihn in seiner Kehle kommen fühlen.

  


Daniel stöhnte lustvoll auf, als er sich so unerwartet von Jack umschlossen fühlte. Jack saugte und leckte abwechselnd, während seine Finger kräftig die Basis massierten. 

Ein heiseres Keuchen, als Jacks Finger weiter nach unten wanderten und unter den Hoden massierte. Jacks Zunge schob sich in die Spalte der Eichel, gleichzeitig übte sein Zeigefinger sanften Druck an der Basis aus. 

  


Daniel ergoss sich kurz darauf in seinen Mund. Jack entspannte sich bewusst, kannte jetzt das Gefühl, den Geschmack von Daniels Samen. Schluckte wieder alles, was Daniel ihm gab, umschloss seinen Schwanz, bis die Kontraktionen nachgelassen hatten. 

  


Daniel lag halbaufgerichtet in den Kissen und schlang seine Arme um Jacks Schultern, als der ihn langsam, feucht und genießerisch küsste. Sein erster Impuls war „Bäh“, sein eigener Samen auf Jacks Zunge schmeckte ungewohnt. Aber irgendwie war es auch sehr, sehr erotisch.

  


Daniel fixierte Jack, nahm seine Gesichtszüge in sich auf als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Es war ein seltsames Erlebnis, dass Jack Blowjobs gab wie ein Gott. Und ein gruseliger Gedanke, dass Jack es vermutlich mit einer Waffe am Kopf gelernt hatte. Diesen Gedanken versuchte Daniel allerdings so gut es ging zu verdrängen. Er hatte beschlossen, Jack die Führung darüber zu überlassen, wie weit sie gehen wollten.

  


Daniel fühlte Jacks Erektion an seinem Bauch. Aber die Realität zerstörte den Moment, und ein dringendes Bedürfnis wurde übermächtig. _Shit. Merde!_

„Warte einen Moment. Muss mal für kleine Archäologen.“

  


Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, sah er Beine und einen Hintern auf dem Bett, der Rest verschwand irgendwo darunter.

„Was machst du da, Jack?“

„Versuche etwas aufzuräumen,“ kam es gepresst von unten.

Daniel ging um das Bett herum und stellte fest, dass Jack einen großen Haufen Angelzeitschriften und National-Geographic-Hefte darunter hervorgezogen hatte und sie neu stapelte.

  


Falsche Prioritäten, eindeutig. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, daran etwas zu tun...

  


Er setzte sich auf das Bett neben Jack und massierte die Unterseite seiner Beine. Ein kurzer Protestlaut ertönte unter dem Bett, der sich schnell in wohliges Grunzen verwandelte, als Daniels Hände geschickt die Muskeln kneteten, schließlich zu den Füßen wanderten und dort ihr Werk fortsetzten. Am Anfang sortierte Jack ungerührt weiter, doch als Daniel bei den Füßen angekommen war, schob er sich langsam wieder auf das Bett. Daniel dachte er hätte Jack wieder bei sich und wollte aufhören, aber ein leises „nicht“ hielt ihn davon ab. 

  


„Das ist gut was du da machst, Danny,“ sagte Jack in die Matratze.

„Besser als Angelmagazine zu sortieren?“ grinste Daniel.

„Darauf kannst du wetten.“ Jack grunzte wieder ein bisschen und gestikulierte mit einer Hand wirr über seinem Kopf. „Die Stapel waren ein bisschen hoch. Sie... äh... würden umfallen, wenn wir das Bett... benutzen.“

Daniel nahm das Geständnis kommentarlos hin.

  


„Hast du Öl, Jack?“

„Bad.“

„Bleib dieses Mal liegen, ja?“

Daniel holte das Öl und fand Jack tatsächlich so vor, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er goss es in seine Hand und wartete einen Moment. Dann verteilte er es auf Jacks Schultern und Rücken, kniete sich darüber und massierte die verknoteten Muskeln. Wechselte zwischen sanft und energisch, versuchte die Knoten an Jacks Schulterblättern auseinander zu drücken. Gelegentlich verzog der Colonel schmerzvoll das Gesicht, aber er bat Daniel nicht darum aufzuhören. Als Daniel merkte, dass seine Hände es nicht mehr lange durchhalten würden, drehte er Jack auf den Rücken, gab mehr Öl in eine Hand und verteilte es dieses Mal auf Jacks Oberkörper. Seine Finger waren müde, und ihm stand der Sinn nach einer ganz anderen Art von Massage. Er hatte so lange davon geträumt wie es wäre, mit Jack Sex zu haben. Wie es wäre, diesen wundervollen langen großen Schwanz in sich zu fühlen, den er mit verstohlenen Blicken unter der Dusche betrachtet hatte. 

  


Peinlich berührt hatte er im Nachttisch im Gästezimmer seinen Dildo gefunden. Es war sein eigener Nachttisch, ein wunderschönes antikes Stück von seinen Eltern, und der Dildo lag da wo er in seiner Erinnerung immer gelegen hatte.

  


Daniel hatte sich lange Zeit damit abgefunden, dass er Jack liebte, ihn aber nicht haben konnte, nicht so jedenfalls, wie er es sich wünschte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Sexfantasien, die die Bezeichnung verdienten. Und dann hatte er diesen Dildo gekauft und einige Entdeckungen über seinen Körper erlebt. Daniel musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie naiv er als Student und Doktorand in jeder Hinsicht gewesen war, völlig absorbiert von seiner Arbeit und weltabgewandt.

  


In seinen privaten Tagebüchern hatte er sehr viel über Jack geschrieben. Wie sich Freundschaft in Liebe verwandelte. Wie er nach Sha´res Tod langsam realisierte, dass er ihn liebte. Und dann las er seine Aufzeichnungen über den Dildo und hoffte, dass das Ding nicht zur Belustigung einer militärischen Aufräumtruppe gedient hatte. Diese Befürchtungen erwiesen sich glücklicherweise als unbegründet. In der Schachtel mit dem Dildo lag ein Zettel. 

  


„Danny. Das hier habe ich im Nachttisch in Deinem Apartment gefunden und dachte, Du möchtest es behalten. Den Nachttisch natürlich auch. Viel Vergnügen. Jack.“

Daniel lächelte in sich hinein, als er den Dildo das erste Mal wieder in der Hand hielt. Glatt und schwer fühlte er sich an.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wir ham ne ganze Tonne weggeworfen“ hatte Jack ihm kurz nach seiner Rückkehr gesagt. Daniel hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, WAS er alles aufgehoben hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte er sich an die meisten Sachen sowieso nicht erinnern, und es war ihm egal. Und dann stellte er fest, dass Jack sehr gezielt für ihn aufgeräumt hatte. Jack hatte seine Sachen in Wahrheit mit großem Respekt behandelt. Eigentlich war das einzige was wirklich fehlte – alte kaputte Kleidungsstücke. Und einige Artefakte aus seinem Büro, die in Area 51 weiter bearbeitet werden mussten.

  


Daniel seufzte in Jacks Nacken, während er eine Spur von kleinen Küssen über seine Haut zog. Jetzt hatte er, was er sich ersehnt hatte. 

Jack. In Lebensgröße. Und er wollte diese wundervolle echte Erektion in sich fühlen. Falls... falls das für Jack ok war.

  


Daniel streichelte Jack mit den Fingerspitzen, fühlte die Narben unter seinen Händen, zog jede einzelne nach. Betrachtete Jack, der ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen ansah. Wanderte langsam, sehr langsam, über den Bauch nach unten. Strich aufreizend mit dem Handrücken über Jacks Erektion, massierte ihn mit Öl. Jack seufzte bei der Berührung. Daniel legte sich auf ihn, um seinen Geliebten zu küssen. Nibbelte an seiner Unterlippe, leckte leicht über die Oberlippe.

  


„Ich würde dich sehr gerne in mir spüren, Jack. Ist das ok? Möchtest du das?“ Daniel sah ihm in die Augen, brauchte seine Reaktion. Er sah Lust, gepaart mit Unsicherheit.

  


„Will dich nicht verletzten, Danny.“

  


„Wirst du nicht. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“

  


Daniel kniete sich hin, aber Jack drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

„Danny, ich muss dich ansehen,“ bat Jack. „Ich... habe gelesen, es ist schwerer so... aber...“

  


„Ist ok, Jack. Ich habe... geübt. Du weißt schon. Nicht mit diesem Körper, aber...“ Daniel stöhnte wohlig, als er Jacks Gewicht auf sich spürte, seine Erektion, die sich an seine eigene drückte. 

Während er Daniel küsste, goss Jack sich Öl in die Handfläche und verteilte die schmierige Flüssigkeit großzügig_._

  


Anstatt direkt zum Ziel vorzustoßen, massierte er das Öl in Daniels Oberkörper und tastete sich ganz langsam nach unten vor. Daniel stellte fest, dass Jack ein hervorragender Masseur war.

  


Oh, halt. Das war es. Massage. Daniel wusste womit er Jack vielleicht helfen konnte. Tantra-Massagen. Daniel erstarrte kurz unter Jacks Händen, als ihm das einfiel. 

  


„Hey, Danny? Was ist los?“

  


„Nichts, Jack.“ Er strich mit dem Daumen über Jacks Wangenknochen. „Das fühlt sich wirklich gut an. So bald wie möglich möchte ich dich auch massieren. Darf ich?“

  


„Daniel, Daniel. Halt still. Jetzt bist du erstmal dran. Spääää-ter.“

  


Nach einer Ewigkeit nahm Jack von Daniels Erektion Notiz, streichelte langsam auf und ab. Widmete sich dann den Hoden, kreiste um die Öffnung. 

Er fühlte sich wie ein Forscher, der mutig völlig unbekanntes gefährliches Territorium betrat, das er nur aus Büchern kannte. 

Gut, ok, aus dem Internet.

Er traute sich nicht einzudringen. Massierte weiter, Daniel keuchte. 

JaaaaJack...

  


Sein Geliebter stieß scharf den Atem aus, als er das Perineum massierte.

Daniel lag keuchend auf dem Rücken, biss auf seine Unterlippe, sein Gesicht spiegelte reine Lust. Vorsichtig drückte er mit einem Finger gegen Daniels Öffnung, fühlte, wie Daniel sich gierig seinem Finger entgegenschob. Wurde etwas mutiger, bewegte seinen Finger kreisförmig, suchte dann eine ganz bestimmte Stelle.

OhjaaagenaudaJACK!

  


Jack tastete, umkreiste die walnußgroße Erhebung. Daniel wand sich stöhnend, seine Beine fielen weit auseinander. Jack übte rhythmischen Druck aus, Jack sah eine Träne in seinem Augenwinkel.

  


„Jack, das ist... ohhhhjaaaajackjaaaaa!“

Daniels Züge in den Fängen der Leidenschaft war ein unglaublich erotischer Anblick. Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Finger in das Laken gekrallt, keuchend.

  


Er führte einen zweiten Finger ein. Spreizte seine Finger versuchsweise und vermied jetzt den Kontakt mit der Prostata. Daniel wand sich lustvoll auf seinen Fingern. Ein dritter Finger fand fast mühelos seinen Weg in Daniels Inneres und Jacks Erektion tropfte, als er seine halbe Hand in Daniels inzwischen sehr entspanntem Anus verschwinden sah. 

  


„Ohgottfickmichendlichverdammtichbinnichtausporzellan...“

  


Jack tauschte fließend seine Finger gegen seinen steinharten Penis, setzte vorsichtig seine Eichel an Daniels Öffnung, der junge Archäologe kam ihm stöhnend entgegen.

  


Jack drang fast millimeterweise ein, Daniel verzog das Gesicht, konzentrierte Falten erschien auf seiner Stirn. _Oh verdammt, das ist eng._

Der Archäologe umklammerte energisch Jacks Hintern, hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Schließlich versank Jack keuchend bis zur Basis. Wartete, bis sich Daniels Gesichtsausdruck entspannt hatte, fand einen langsamen Rhythmus, der sie eine Weile trug. 

  


Jack atmete er in Daniels Halsbeuge, küsste seine Kehle. Er betrachtete Daniel, der unter ihm lag, völlig selbstvergessen, seine Beine um Jacks Hintern geschlungen. Jack wollte sich an ihr erstes Mal erinnern, nahm es bewusst in sich auf, wollte dass es ewig andauerte. Zärtlich küsste er eine Spur über Daniels Kinn, knabberte an seinen stoppeligen Kieferknochen, suchte seinen Mund. Wenn ihre Lippen sich trafen, fühlte er elektrische Entladungen, die sich in seinen Schoß fortpflanzten. Jack verlor das Zeitgefühl, während sie sich langsam liebten. 

  


Daniel suchte seine Augen, und er war überwältigt von der Wärme die er darin fand. Es war fast surreal, Jacks langsame zärtliche Bewegungen und sein sanfter Blick. Er wollte, dass es für immer so blieb. Das Lustgefühl, kurz vor dem Überquellen. Das Gefühl, wie in einer Decke von Liebe umgeben zu sein. Jacks andere Seite, die sonst niemand kannte.

  


Als Jacks Arm vom Abstützen langsam taub wurde, beschloss er dass sie zum Ende kommen sollten. Er richtete sich etwas mehr auf und merkte an Daniels entrücktem Seufzen, dass er jetzt seinen Lustpunkt besser traf. Vorsichtig erhöhte er das Tempo, Daniel kam ihm entgegen, schlang seine Beine fester um ihn.

  


„Dumachstmichverrücktjackohgottlichliebedich...jaaaa!...genau da...härter...“

  


Jack nahm Daniels Erektion fest in die Hand und pumpte im gleichen Rhythmus, in dem er in ihn stieß. Daniel griff nach Jacks Pobacken, zog ihn ein letztes Mal kräftig in sich hinein und kam mit einem tiefen, tiefen Keuchen. Der Anblick seines Geliebten, der sich über seine Hand ergoss, der Ausdruck reiner Ekstase auf seinem Gesicht und Daniels Kontraktionen um seinen Schwanz ließen Jack mit ihm kommen. 

  


Nachdem die Wellen ihrer Lust verebbt waren, rollte sich Jack auf die Seite und nahm Daniel mit sich. Ihre Gesichter aneinandergedrückt lagen sie da, hielten sich aneinander fest. Langsam beruhigte sich ihre Atmung.

  


„Habe ich dir wehgetan, Danny?“ fragte Jack leise.

Der Archäologe schüttelte den Kopf.

  


„Nein, Jack. Das eben war... sehr intensiv. Intim. Anders als alles, was ich je zuvor getan habe.“ Er berührte Jacks Gesicht mit den Fingerspitzen und fügte hinzu: „Danke.“

  


„Jederzeit wieder.“

  


Der Archäologe zögerte kurz, bevor er Jack wieder in die Augen sah.

„Jack, ist... ist alles ok?“ 

„Na klar. Alles in Ordnung.“ 

  


Daniel drückte kurz seinen Oberarm und beschloss, es für heute dabei bewenden zu lassen. Er ergab sich der postorgasmischen Trägheit und zog seinen Geliebten fester an sich, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Später wollte er Jack eine ausführliche Massage geben. Und dann hatte er einen Termin mit eine Maklerfirma. 

  


Klavierspielen würde er in Zukunft bei Jack. Aber um den Anschein zu wahren, musste er auf jeden Fall demnächst ein eigenes Haus kaufen.

  



	2. Alltag in einer geheimen Beziehung

Jack und Daniels Alltag bietet eine Menge Herausforderungen. Aber am Ende des Tages gönnen sie sich eine Belohnung, wenn sie irgendwie dazu kommen... Wenn der Tag schlimm war, ist es auch Stressabbau.

  


  


** Das Erbe der Antiker Teil 2: Alltag in einer geheimen Beziehung **

  


Zum ersten Mal seit Charlies Tod sah Jack wieder einen Sinn in seinem Leben. Einen Sinn, der darüber hinausging, die nächste Mission zu überleben und mit letzter Kraft gegen die Goa´ould zu kämpfen. Einen positiven Sinn. Daniel zu lieben war eine Befreiung für ihn. Er hatte es nicht mal gemerkt, wie depressiv er alleine gewesen war. 

  


Das beste war, Daniel wartete nicht zuhause auf ihn und überfiel ihn damit wie es ihm ging. Über Details hatte er Sara sowieso nie etwas sagen dürfen.

Anders als Sara wusste Daniel wie Jack sich fühlte, denn er war dabei gewesen. Sie mussten nicht reden. Jacks Sprache war Berührung, und Daniel sehnte sich nach Berührung. An manchen Abenden sprachen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander, aber sie klebten wie Kletten aneinander. Daniel verarbeitete stumm seinen Job, unfertige Übersetzungen, zehrende Kämpfe. Jack betrachtete Daniel, verdrängte die Kämpfe mit jahrzehntelanger Übung in die Alptraumecke seines Gehirns und fand seinen Freund und Geliebten von Tag zu Tag begehrenswerter.

  


Mindestens einmal die Woche kochten sie selber. In einem intimen, fast verführerischen Tanz bewegten sie sich während der Vorbereitungen umeinander, um dann nebeneinander auf der Couch zu essen. Während Daniel las und Jack Fernsehen schaute, arbeiteten sie in kurzen, dahingeworfenen Kommentaren den Tag auf. Meist kryptisch, für Uneingeweihte völlig unverständlich, bewältigten sie auf ihre Art den täglichen Wahnsinn.

  


Ihre Beziehung war eine Rettungsleine für sie beide, ein Anker, der in einem komplett verrückten Job einen Rückzugsort für menschliche Bedürfnisse bot.

  


Für die Logistik ihrer heimlichen Beziehung war „anspruchsvoll“ allerdings eine stark untertriebene Beschreibung. Noch anspruchsvoller wurde es dadurch, dass sie beide für eine homophobe Einrichtung wie die Air Force arbeiteten. 

Und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, war nicht nur ihre Beziehung geheim, sondern auch das Stargate-Projekt.

  


Was die ungebetene Aufmerksamkeit von Geheimdiensten, Politikern, Nervensägen, Journalisten und gelegentlich auch von ausländischen und außerplanetarischen Kräften auf sie lenkte. 

  


Hätte Jack nicht sein halbes Leben in Special Ops verbracht, wären sie innerhalb der ersten Monate aufgeflogen. Soviel war sicher.

  


Zuerst war die Nach-Daniels-Aufstieg-WG eine willkommene Gelegenheit, viel, viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Es konnte natürlich nicht ewig so weitergehen, das wäre dauerhaft einfach zu auffällig gewesen.

  


Mit Hilfe einiger geschickt konstruierter Coverstories gelang es ihnen manchmal, in vier bis fünf Nächten pro Woche zusammen zu sein, auch nachdem Daniel sein eigenes Haus gekauft hatte. Daniel in seiner Arbeitssucht schlief allerdings freiwillig so häufig auf der Basis, dass Jack manchmal frustriert darüber grübelte, womit er das verdient hatte. Was aber ihrem Cover, musste er zugeben, mehr als dienlich war.

  


Eine dieser Geschichten drehte sich um Daniels Flügel. Jack zog Daniel regelmäßig in der Offiziersmesse damit auf, dass er sein Instrument bei ihm besuchen kommen musste, weil er im Gästezimmer eingemauert war. Und dass er die Miete für mehrere Monate Flügel-im-Gästezimmer schuldig blieb.

  


„Hey, es war nicht MEINE Idee, den Flügel in einen viel zu kleinen Raum zu quetschen.“

  


  


„Du besorgst die Pizza. Du schuldest mir schon wieder die Miete.“

  


Das und „Ich hätte das Ding kleinmachen und in den Kamin schmeißen sollen!“ war mindestens alle zwei Wochen typisches Jack-Daniels-Unterhaltungsprogramm während der Mittagspause in der Messe.

  


Jack bestand darauf, dass er Daniel für seine „Musikstunden“ nach der Arbeit mit nach Hause nahm. Jack wurde nicht müde zu betonen dass er keine Lust hatte von Daniel in den frühen Morgenstunden aus dem Bett geklingelt zu werden. Jeder kannte Daniels seltsame Arbeitsgewohnheiten – regelmäßig bis tief in die Nacht.

  


Jacks und Daniels wöchentliche Hockey-Nächte waren von Anfang an im SGC etabliert, was ihnen einen unverdächtigen Tag in der Woche garantierte. Auch dass Daniel danach regelmäßig seinen Bier-Rausch in Jacks Gästezimmer ausschlief war Allgemeinwissen.

  


Daniel half Jack wegen seiner Knie bei der Gartenarbeit. Auch das war eine alte Gewohnheit vor Daniels Aufstieg. Er hatte keinen Garten gehabt. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab, wühlte er gern im Dreck, während Jack Rasen mähte. Die beiden älteren Damen in Jacks entfernter Nachbarschaft waren hingerissen von dem netten jungen Mann mit dem freundlichen Lächeln und den großen blauen Augen.

  


Eines Tages lauerte ihm eine dieser Damen beim Jäten auf. Sie war offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einem Schwiegersohn, denn sie fragte ihn unverblümt danach aus, was seine Frau wohl machte - jemand der so nett und gutaussehend war hatte doch bestimmt eine Frau?

Daniel war an dem Tag ziemlich schlecht drauf, weil Jack durch seine Schuld auf einer Mission verletzt worden war (das redete er sich jedenfalls ein). Es war mehr als er vertragen konnte, auch noch an Sha´re erinnert zu werden.

  


„Meine Frau wurde entführt und ist gestorben. Bitte, ich... “ 

Der gärtnernde Archäologe brauchte nicht zu spielen, dass er den Tränen nah war.

  


Die alte Dame schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. Für den Moment war Daniel sie los. Allerdings versuchte sie danach mehrfach sich anzuschleichen, um ihn weiter auszufragen. Was ihr nicht gelang, denn jetzt war Daniel vorgewarnt und hatte immer etwas schweres für den Komposthaufen in der Hand wenn er sie herankommen sah.

  


Es machte ihnen großen Spaß, beim Anstehen in der Offiziersmesse zweideutige Konversationen in Gartenarbeit zu verpacken.

  


„Hey, Daniel, mein Garten müsste mal wieder umgegraben werden.“

  


„Meiner auch, Jack, aber ich mach es nicht, die Pollen fliegen grade.“

  


„Dann nimm Deine Medikamente, verdammt!“

  


„Die sind alle, Jack, weil ich vor zwei Wochen eine Überdosis gebraucht habe UM DEINEN GARTEN ZUMZUGRABEN! Die nächste Packung brauch ich um meinen EIGENEN Garten umzugraben!!“

  


Eine weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahme waren Fluchtwege für den Fall, dass sie unerwartet Besuch bekamen.

Daniels Haus hatten sie so ausgesucht, dass es einen von vorne nicht einsehbaren Hinterausgang durch den Garten gab. Bei Jack war der gesamte hintere Teil des Gartens nicht von den Nachbargrundstücken einsehbar. 

  


Daniel hatte eine kleine Wohnung im Haus, die von außen einen zusätzlichen Eingang hatte. Er vermietete an Studenten. Das hatte mehrere Vorteile. Für die Nachbarn wurde es unübersichtlich, wer bei ihm ein- und ausging. Und es war immer jemand im Haus, falls Jack und er für längere Zeit irgendwo im Universum festsaßen. Daniel hatte einen Deal mit dem Studentenpärchen, das bei ihm wohnte. Wenn er abends nicht da war, durften sie Partys feiern und den Garten mitbenutzen. Das erhöhte die Unübersichtlichkeit noch um einiges. Glücklicherweise waren die Nachbarhäuser weit genug entfernt, so dass sich niemand über die Lärmbelästigung beklagte. 

  


Der Aufwand, Daniels Haus wirksam zu überwachen, war für einen interessierten Geheimdienst sehr hoch: Für die einzelnen Eingänge benötigte man drei Personen auf entgegengesetzten Enden des Grundstücks.

  


Einen starken Störsender hatte sowieso jedes Mitglied eines SG-Teams bei sich zuhause installiert seit dem Zwischenfall mit Orlin und den Problemen mit dem NID. Heimliche Kameraüberwachung und andere Wanzen war dadurch kein Problem. Jack testete außerdem immer Sams Neuentwicklungen von Spionageabwehr-Tools, die auf Alien-Technologie basierten.

  


Jack und Daniel nutzten komplizierte Klopfzeichen, die ganze Konversationen ersetzten. Als Sicherheitsmerkmal codierten sie, welche Mahlzeit die erste war, die sie an dem Tag gemeinsam eingenommen hatten, oder ob sie überhaupt miteinander gegessen hatten. 

Damit zeigten sie nicht nur per Klopfen ihre Identität an, sondern sie warnten einander vor unerwarteter Begleitung von Kollegen, eventuellen Verfolgern oder bewaffneten Gegnern.

Ein hin- und her gedrehtes Artefakt in Daniels Büro diente dem Austausch darüber, ob sie sich bei Jack oder bei Daniel trafen. Oder in einem ihrer Autos.

  


Der Auto-Treffpunkt war wichtig an manchen Tagen. Es war ihr Ritual, wenn sie auf einer Mission eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt hatten. Bevor sie nach Hause fuhren, klärten sie ihre Probleme im Auto. Jack und Daniel hatten bisher nie privat gestritten, sah man von der unerfreulichen Sache mit dem Tollana-Diebstahl ab. Und besonders Jack war es wichtig, dass das auch so blieb. Sein Zuhause war immer ein harmonischer Rückzugsort für ihn gewesen. Jedenfalls bis Charlie starb.

  


Die Idee, dass Jack und Daniel ein Paar waren, erschien vielen Kollegen und Kameraden im SGC als absurd – ihre dienstlichen Kämpfe waren legendär. Einige machte ungelöste sexuelle Spannungen für genau diese Streitigkeiten verantwortlich. Die wenigsten ahnten, was Jack und Daniel einander bedeuteten. Und was es war, das ihre Freundschaft und ihre Liebe zusammenhielt.

  


Daniel Jackson war ein Mann mit tiefsitzenden Schuldgefühlen.

  


Er hatte seine Eltern nicht vor dem Tod durch den herabfallenden Deckenstein bewahren können. 

Er hatte seine Frau nicht beschützen können, sie wurde entführt, zum Wirt eines Goa´ould gemacht und starb durch die Hand eines seiner besten Freunde. 

Er hatte so viele unschuldige Wesen nicht retten können, die ihnen auf ihren Wurmlochreisen begegneten.

  


Sogar seine Exfreundin war Opfer eines Goa´ould geworden, als ob er verflucht war alle nahestehenden Menschen Unglück zu bringen.

  


Jeder seiner manchmal wahnwitzigen Versuche, andere Menschen zu retten, war ein Versuch, seine Schuld zu mindern. Diese Einsicht erlangte er nach monatelanger Meditation mit Teal´c, und er musste erst sterben, aufsteigen und sich wieder hinauswerfen lassen aus dem Oma-Desala-Fanclub, bevor es ihm bewusst wurde.

  


Seitdem sah er auch seine Beziehung zu Jack viel klarer.

  


Auf den ersten Blick schien Jack und Daniel sehr gegensätzlich. Auf den zweiten Blick hatten sie etwas, was sie zusammenkleben ließ wie zwei Kletten. 

  


Es waren Schuldgefühle und unbewältigte Trauer. Sie fühlten sich miteinander so wohl, weil sie beide von diesen Dingen an den Rand ihrer Existenz getrieben worden waren. Und weil sie beide die Depressionen erlebt hatten, die damit einhergingen.

Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie die Depressionen überwunden, und das hatte sie stärker gemacht. Sie hatten ihre Schuldgefühle beide in eine Richtung gelenkt – den Kampf gegen die Goa´ould.

  


Jack und Daniel teilten dadurch ein wortloses Verständnis, eine stille Gemeinschaft. Sie erkannten die wunden Punkte im anderen, urteilten nicht, akzeptierten nur, und spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost.

  


Jack war katholisch erzogen worden, ständige Schuldgefühle waren Begleiter seiner Kindheit und Jugend. Als Erwachsener bedeutete eine Karriere als Offizier die Verantwortung für Tote unter seinem Kommando. Der Tod seines Sohnes war das letzte Schuld-Puzzleteilchen, bevor er versuchte sich auf Abydos das Leben zu nehmen.

  


Seit die beiden Männer Freunde waren, fühlten sie sich beide besser. Von Anfang an halfen sie sich gegenseitig durch ihre Trauer.

  


Daniel war von Natur aus sehr emotional, aber körperlich abweisend. Warum auch immer wusste Jack nicht, aber Daniel erlaubte ihm trotzdem tröstende Umarmungen, wenn er sichtlich deprimiert war.

  


Bei Jack war es abwesendes Starren auf die Fotos in seinem Wohnzimmer das Daniel das Signal gab, ihn unauffällig abzulenken. Zu Zeiten als sie nur Freunde waren, stellte Daniel sich meistens schweigend für einen Moment dicht neben ihn. Bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Kühlschrank machte, legte er Jack zögerlich die Hand auf die Schulter. Jack war bewusst, wie viel Überwindung diese Berührung Daniel kostete. Und er wusste es zu schätzen, dass Daniel ihm Nähe anbot, ohne ihn zum Reden zu drängen. 

  


Noch besser war, auf Daniels Rückweg vom Kühlschrank erschien wie aus Zauberhand ein kühles Bier in Jacks Hand, und Daniel steuerte ihn entweder auf die Couch oder auf die Terrasse. 

Daniel begriff schnell, dass Reden nicht Jacks Art war mit persönlichen Problemen umzugehen. Trotzdem brachte er ihn oft dazu, von Charlie zu erzählen. Er fragte nie direkt, aber er steuerte das Gespräch so geschickt, dass Jack irgendwann von selber stolz von schönen Erlebnissen mit seinem Sohn berichtete.

  


So glücklich die Wendung ihres Privatlebens war, so gefährlich und zehrend waren ihre Missionen geblieben.

  


Vor einer Stunde waren sie von der Stromos zurück durch das Gate gegangen. Obwohl alles gut aussah, bestand Fraiser auf einer gründlichen Nachuntersuchung. Sie konnten nicht riskieren, dass in Daniels Kopf doch noch ein ungebetener Gast residierte. Jack erspähte den Archäologen auf einem der Betten mit halb zugezogenem Vorhang. Er war bereits in Freizeitkleidung und rieb sich den Kopf.

  


„Hey, hat sie dir wenigstens was mitgegeben, um die Nägel aus deinem Schädel zu ziehen?“

„Mmmmmph.“

  


Jack sah sich kurz um, niemand war in der Nähe, und er zog den Vorhang ganz zu. 

  


Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Intimitäten auf der Basis völlig tabu waren.

  


Das war die Theorie. 

  


Die Wirklichkeit war, Jacks Nerven lagen blank. Und er fühlte sich in diesem Moment nicht imstande, einen Autoschlüssel unfallfrei in ein Zündschloss zu befördern. Der Colonel schlang seine Arme fest um Daniel und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.

  


Einatmen. Tief einatmen.

Daniel lag sicher in seinen Armen.

  


Jack konzentrierte sich weiter darauf zu atmen. Daniel einzuatmen.

  


Er fühlte Daniels Hände von unten seinen Rücken massieren und er fühlte Daniels Lippen an seinem Hals. Falls jetzt jemand den Vorhang aufzog, hatten sie ein Problem.

  


„Ich hoffe sie hat dich entlassen,“ wisperte Jack an Daniels Ohr.

„Hat sie.“

„Dann lass uns sofort nach Hause fahren. Ich habe Pläne, die keinen Aufschub dulden.“

  


< o >

  


An einem Tag wie diesem ignorierten sie alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und fuhren in einem Auto. Wahrscheinlich wäre es sowieso mehr aufgefallen, wenn Jack Daniel nicht mitgenommen hätte. Er war als sehr fürsorglicher Teamchef bekannt.

  


Daniel holte unterwegs zwei große Portionen indisches Essen.

  


„Scharf heute, Danny?“ fragte Jack grinsend, als er mit der Tüte zurück ins Auto stieg.

  


„Vielleicht später, Jack,“ grinste Daniel zurück. „Und deine Portion ist etwas milder als meine.“

  


Sie aßen bei einem aufgezeichneten Hockeyspiel vor dem Fernseher. Daniel war sehr still. Jack betrachtete ihn gelegentlich von der Seite. Sein Gefährte schlang sein Essen hinunter und brütete dann mit einem Bier in der Hand vor sich hin. Der Colonel wartete auf einen dahingeworfenen Kommentar, irgendetwas, aber es kam nichts. Das war ungewöhnlich.

  


„Und, wer war der schlimmste von allen?“ fragte er beiläufig und legte seinen Arm auf die Sofalehne hinter Daniel.

  


Verlass dich drauf, dass Jack mit seinen Fragen ins Schwarze trifft. Daniel stellte das Bier auf den Couchtisch und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wollte nicht auf diese Frage antworten, aber es hatte nicht mehr die Energie, Jack auszuweichen. Der Colonel hätte es sowieso bemerkt und keine Ruhe gegeben.

  


„Der kleine Junge,“ flüsterte er zwischen seinen Händen. Der kleine Junge hatte solche Angst gehabt. In vielem erinnerte er Daniel an seine eigene Kindheit nach dem Tod seiner Eltern. Und das waren Erinnerungen, die er sorgfältig verdrängt hatte. Es musste auch für Jack schwer gewesen sein. Er ertrug es nicht, Kinder leiden zu sehen.

  


Jack sagte nichts, zog ihn nur fest an sich, für Daniel, aber auch für sich selbst. Es gab Tage, da trafen so viele unglückliche Zwischenfälle zusammen, dass sie nicht reden konnten und wollten. Zu viele schlecht verheilte Wunden standen auf dem Spiel. Jack erahnte Daniels Gründe für seine Schweigsamkeit, und er war ihm dankbar, schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen herunter und konzentrierte sich darauf, gleichmäßig über Daniels Rücken zu streichen. Er fühlte Daniels Hände um seine Schultern kriechen und entspannte sich unter der Berührung.

  


Sie saßen lange so da, das Gesicht vergraben in der Halsbeuge des Partners. An manchen Tagen war es besser, alles auszublenden. Die Air Force bot Meditationskurse an, um das zu lernen. Jack hatte sich nie wirklich damit anfreunden können, aber er war sicher, Daniels Geruch einzuatmen und seine Arme um sich zu spüren half besser. Und Daniel fühlte sich sicher in Jacks Umarmung, als ob ihm nichts passieren könnte.

  


Irgendwann hob Jack den Kopf und suchte Daniels Lippen. Sie küssten sich, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Dann ergriff er Daniels Hand.

  


„Komm, wir testen mal ob eine von deinen Wunderkuren auch funktioniert, wenn man zu zweit in der Badewanne liegt.“ Er zog den leicht benommenen Archäologen hinter sich her, die Treppe hoch ins Bad neben dem Schlafzimmer.

  


Jack wählte sein Lieblings-Badeöl aus dem Regal hinter der Wanne. Die umfangreiche Sammlung hatte sich von wenigen Flaschen in den Jahren vor Daniels Aufstieg vervielfacht – Daniel hatte ihm zu jeder Gelegenheit einen besonderen Badezusatz geschenkt. Beim ersten Mal stand ihm der Mund offen, und es kam beim besten Willen nicht die sarkastische Bemerkung zutage, die er für sein Image passend gefunden hätte. Stattdessen fragte er nur „Woher...?“

  


„... ich weiß, dass du sowas benutzt?“ Daniels Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sam war im Gästeklo, ich hatte etwas zuviel Bier getrunken und du sagtest, ich zitiere `Nimm den Kirschbaum hinten im Garten oder geh die Treppe hoch, links ist das Bad.´“

  


„Ah.“ Jack besann sich darauf, dass er gute Manieren haben konnte wenn er wollte. Seine braunen Augen glitzerten warm, als er leise ein „Danke“ hinzufügte.

  


Dieses Geschenk war ein Mitbringsel bei einem Krankenbesuch gewesen und ein Beweis für Jack, wie sehr Daniel sich um ihn sorgte. Aber selbst Daniel hatte zu dieser Zeit nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Jack. 

  


Jacks Lieblings-Badeöl war von der Sorte, die Daniel ihm damals mitgebracht hatte und seitdem noch mehrmals. Er verwendete es immer nach ganz besonders stressigen Missionen, um den Dreck ferner Planeten zusammen mit den unangenehmen Erinnerungen abzuwaschen. Das hatte er Daniel natürlich nie erzählt, und eigentlich gehörte es in die Kategorie „peinliche Geheimnisse des ich-töte-dich-mit-blossen-Händen-Colonel“. Natürlich war Daniel ohne zu fragen von selber darauf gekommen, wozu die ganzen Badezusätze in seinem Regal dienten – und es war typisch Daniel, sie sofort zu bemerken.

  


Während das Badwasser einlief, entkleideten sie sich gegenseitig langsam und zärtlich. Jack stieg zuerst in die Wanne und lud Daniel ein, zwischen seinen Beinen zu sitzen. Glücklicherweise besaß Jack eine große Badewanne.

  


Jack goss etwas Badeöl ins Wasser und in seine Hände. Dann schob er Daniel ein kleines Stückchen von sich weg, um seinen steifen Nacken und die Kopfhaut zu massieren. Das wohlige Grunzen des Archäologen bestätigte den Erfolg seiner Bemühungen. Bald lehnte Daniel sich rückwärts an seine Brust und drehte sich so, dass er ihn küssen konnte. Jacks ölige Hände wechselten auf seine Brust, erst mit der ganzen Hand, dann zwirbelte er sanft die Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

  


„Oh Gott, Jack. Ja. Da s ist gut.“ 

  


Eine von Jacks Händen glitt tiefer nach unten und griff nach Daniels Erektion. Doch nach wenigen Strichen legte Daniel seine Hand auf Jacks und stoppte ihn.

  


„Warte, Jack. Ich will dich in mir. Wenn du nicht aufhörst, komme ich sofort.“

  


Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Seite der Wanne. Jack goss mehr Öl in seine Hand, massierte es ein und nahm noch mehr Öl. Vorgebeugt tastete er unter Wasser nach Daniels Öffnung. Er strich mehrmals mit dem Finger über das Perineum und durch die Spalte, bevor er vorsichtig eindrang. Daniel rammte sich den Finger mit einer energischen Bewegung in sein Loch.

  


„Whooo hooo, halt, pass auf dich auf!“

  


„Sorry, Jack.“ Daniel keuchte. „Ich brauche das. Muss meinen Körper fühlen.“ Er wusste, dass Jack normalerweise die sanfte Variante bevorzugte. Aber heute konnte er nicht anders. Er wollte fühlen, intensiv fühlen, sich selbst beweisen dass er mit seinem Körper machen konnte was er wollte.

„Fingere mich, bitte Jack. So hart du kannst. Drei Finger. Jetzt!“

  


Jack sah ihm an, dass er es ernst meinte. Er fühlte sich etwas mulmig dabei, ölte aber seine Hände nochmals ein und kniff die Augen zusammen. Jack fand Daniels Anus schnell, als er den Schenkel hinabglitt. Doch der Muskel bot Widerstand, und er stoppte. 

  


Daniel stöhnte frustriert. „Bitte, mach weiter.“ 

  


Und Jack machte weiter. Nicht so schnell wie Daniel vorgab, aber zwei Finger glitten sofort hinein und kurz darauf drei. „Härter, Jack. Verdammt, mach es so hart du kannst,“ presste er keuchend hervor.

  


Jack schloss die Augen, als er das erste Mal seine Finger in Daniel rammte und wieder herauszog. 

  


„Ahhhh, ja, genau da, fick mich, Jack, schneller!“ Daniel zog die Beine an, um Jack mehr Platz zu machen. „Fick mich richtig hart!“

  


Ok. Er meinte es wirklich ernst. Jack musste zugeben, es machte ihn unbeschreiblich geil, wie wollüstig sich Daniel auf seine Finger presste. Seine dreckige Wortwahl trugen ihren Teil dazu bei. Er öffnete die Augen, er musste sehen wie Daniel reagierte. Und stieß zu, und sofort wieder. Daniel wand sich stöhnend, das Wasser schwappte bis kurz vor den Rand.

  


Jack keuchte selbst, während er mit den Fingern Daniels Lustpunkt bearbeitete – härter, schneller, fester. So wie Daniel es wünschte. Der Widerstand, den er zuerst gespürt hatte, war völlig verschwunden. Daniels Loch saugte seine Finger geradezu ein. Und das ermutigte Jack, wirklich so hart und schnell zu stoßen wie er konnte. Mit einem langgezogenen heulenden „Jaaaa!“ packte Daniel seinen Schwanz, pumpte zweimal mit festem Griff und kam. Wie ein Springbrunnen explodierte er knapp unter der Oberfläche und spritzte ins Wasser. Sein Samen zog sich in Fäden und waberte unter dem Öl.

  


Jack entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. Er selbst konnte auch beim Sex nicht richtig loslassen, aber es bereitete ihm Freude, wie Daniel dabei komplett die Kontrolle verlor. Der Archäologe hing für einige Minuten erschöpft und schwer atmend in seiner Badewannenecke, während Jack seine Füße in seinen Schoß legte und sie sanft massierte. Er hielt sie sorgfältig von seiner Erektion fern. Die wollte er für später aufsparen - je nachdem, wozu Daniel aufgelegt war.

  


„Danke, Jack. Das war... ich hab es gebraucht,“ murmelte er und spritzte sich etwas Wasser über das verschwitzte Gesicht. Er zog seine Füße unter sich und hockte sich hin. Daniel verwob seine Hand mit Jacks und sah ihn an. „Ich möchte dich in mir fühlen, jetzt deinen Schwanz. Darf ich?“

  


Er berührte Jack niemals ohne Vorwarnung unter der Gürtellinie. Sie hatten ihre eigene Sprache dafür, manchmal passte es einfach nicht zuviel zu reden, Daniel fragte mit Berührungen und Blicken. Doch wenn sie etwas noch nie getan hatten, wie Sex in der Badewanne in Reiterstellung, fragte Daniel direkt.

  


„Oh, ja. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie hart ich bin? Du hast ein dreckiges Mundwerk, Dr. Jackson.“

  


Daniel manövrierte sich grinsend über Jacks hartes Glied.

Der sonst eher zurückhaltende Jack keuchte langgezogen, als Daniel es mit einer schnellen Bewegung in sich hineinrammte. Mit Rücksicht auf das Wasser und Jacks Vorliebe für sanften Sex bewegte er sich danach langsam. Zeitweise saß er unbeweglich auf Jack, dessen Atem immer schneller wurde, wenn Daniel rhythmisch seine Muskeln um seine Erektion zusammenzog. Ihre Augen ließen einander nicht los.

Jack sah zum ersten Mal, wie Daniels Pupillen sich in seinen blauen Augen erweiterten, wenn er sehr erregt war. Es war ein Ausdruck purer Leidenschaft und Liebe. Normalerweise senkten sich seine Lider, sobald er Jack in sich fühlte. Erstaunlicherweise war der Archäologe schon wieder halb hart.

  


Daniel sah zum ersten Mal, wie zärtlich Jack ihn betrachtete, wenn sie sich liebten. Diesen warmen Blick, der Unglück und Selbstzweifel fernhielt, wollte er für immer festhalten. Er beugte sich vor, um Jack zu küssen. Ihre Zungen tanzten einen langsamen Tango, während Daniels Fingerspitzen über Jacks Brust fuhren, immer fester, und seine Muskeln gierig nach Jacks Erektion griffen. Dann fühlte er Jacks Hände auf seinen Hüften, die ihn kräftig packten.

  


Jack kam langsam und intensiv, den Kopf zurückgeworfen, mit einem langen Ausatmen. Mit Wasser wischte Daniel ihm den Schweiss vom Gesicht.

  


Sie ruhten noch eine Weile in der Wanne, Hände ineinander verschränkt. Um das Öl abzuwaschen, seiften sie sich gegenseitig unter der Dusche ein. Dann machte Jack Anstalten, Daniel einen Blow Job zu geben, aber der hielt ihn davon ab.

  


Fast schüchtern betrachtete er die Wassertropfen auf Jacks Brust, bevor er seinen Wunsch äußerte.

  


„Würdest du... kannst du, also... der Dildo, kannst du dir vorstellen den zu benutzen? Ich meine natürlich bei mir,“ fügte er hinzu, als er sah wie sich Jacks Augen weiteten. „Nach solchen Missionen, wenn es mal wieder fast schiefgegangen ist, brauche ich es etwas härter. Früher, bevor wir zusammen waren, hab ich den Dildo genommen und mir vorgestellt, du bist es. Du hast mir in meiner Fantasie wortwörtlich das Hirn weggefickt, besitzergreifend, immer wieder. Danach konnte ich besser schlafen.“ 

  


Jack sah ihn unbewegt an, und Daniel fürchtete schon, er hätte ihn mit seinem Geständnis völlig überfordert. 

„Tut mir leid, Jack. Ich... geh ins Gästezimmer...“ Daniel hatte plötzlich einen Knoten im Magen. Er wandte sich ab, um aus der Dusche zu treten.

  


„Daniel.“ Jack griff nach seinen Schultern und zog ihn zurück in seine Arme. „Danke dass du mir das anvertraut hast. Das war ziemlich mutig. Egal was du mir über dich erzählst, ich werde dich deshalb genauso lieben, das weisst du, ok?“ Der Colonel legte seinen Kopf auf Daniels Haar. „Wir finden eine Lösung. Ich muss zugeben, die Vorstellung ist gewöhnungsbedürftig für mich.“ Jack schluckte. „Aber vielleicht...“ er dachte nach und strich abwesend mit seinem Daumen über Daniels Wange „vielleicht machst du es beim ersten mal selber und ich sehe zu? Dann weiß ich, was ich tun muss.“

  


Der Archäologe sah ihn dankbar an und drückte seine Hand. „Ok. Ich... komme gleich. Muss noch ein paar Sachen zusammensuchen. Warte auf mich, es dauert einen Moment. Geh schon mal vor.“

  


Daniel wollte ihm nicht erklären, dass er jetzt vorhatte eine sorgfältige Spülung mit dem Duschaufsatz zu machen. Er vermutete, das wäre wirklich eine Überforderung. Das Ding hatte er neu gekauft vor ein paar Wochen, Jack konnte offenbar das Vorgängermodell keiner Funktion zuordnen und hatte es weggeworfen. An normalen Tagen benutzte er keine Dusche, aber vor einer Dildo-Session fand er es angenehmer.

  


Seine fast verschwundene Erektion meldete sich zurück, als er den Aufsatz mit dem Massagestrahl einführte und kreisförmig hin- und herbewegte. An normalen Tagen war es eine totale sensorische Überladung, aber heute brauchte er das extreme Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins, das das in seinen Körper strömende Wasser erzeugte. Ob das unbedingt gesund war, war ihm unbekannt, aber im Moment interssierte es ihn auch nicht. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt war es extrem geil, so ausgefüllt zu sein – bis die Krämpfe einsetzten. Er schaffte es noch auf die Toilette, bevor das Wasser in einem explosionsartigen Schwall seine Öffnung verließ. Er wiederholte die Spülung dreimal und testete das Ergebnis mit einem Finger. Sein Inneres fühlte sich seidig glatt an. Genau so wie er es haben wollte.

  


Daniel trocknete sich ab, atmete tief durch und holte den Dildo aus dem Gästezimmer. Nachdem er das Haus gekauft hatte, war er noch nicht dazu gekommen seine Sachen alle bei Jack abzuholen. Außerdem ergab das Hin- und Herfahren von Umzugskisten zusätzliche Ausreden, zusammenzusein.

  


„Hey, wofür hast du so lange gebraucht?“ Jack sah von seiner Zeitschrift auf, die er mit einem Schwung unters Bett schob.

  


„Bisschen Vorbereitung. Keine Ungeduld, ich komme jetzt zur Sache.“

  


Das Gleitgel hatte Jack schon aufs Bett gelegt. Daniel drückte es ihm in die Hand.

„Bereitest du mich vor?“

  


Nicht dass er ernsthaft Vorbereitung bräuchte. Aber er freute sich auf Jacks Finger in seinem seidigen Inneren.

  


Wortlos quetschte der Colonel etwas aus der Tube und verteilte es sanft zwischen Daniels Beinen, der auf dem Rücken mit dem Kopf am Fußende lag. Er wusste, dass Daniel es hart haben wollte, aber er brauchte den Körperkontakt, um eine Verbindung mit ihm aufzunehmen.

  


„Jaaaa-ack.“

  


Klar dass Daniel ungeduldig werden würde. Jack kam eine Idee. Er nahm sich noch einen Moment Zeit, mit dem Gel Daniels gesamten Intimbereich zu massieren.

  


„Jack, ich platze gleich.“

  


„Geduld, Danny.“

  


Jack legte seine Zeigefinger nebeneinander, strich ein paarmal durch Daniels Spalt, begleitet von ermutigendem Stöhnen. Und dann durchbrach er Daniels engen Muskelring mit beiden Fingern, so schnell er es wagte. Er zog einen Finger wieder heraus, während der andere so tief versenkt blieb wie möglich, abwechselnd. Daniels Atmung wurde unkontrolliert, seine Augen waren geschlossen, in einer Hand hielt er locker den Dildo. Wenn Daniel es hart wollte, konnte etwas zusätzliche Dehnung nicht schaden. Er hakte die Finger etwas um und zog sie in entgegengesetzte Richungen nach außen, nach oben und unten, nach links und rechts, immer wieder. Jack beugte sich einen Moment vor, um den tropfenden Samen von Daniels Erektion abzulecken. Daniel wimmerte. Die Hand mit dem Dildo wanderte zu seinem Schoß, aber Jack bemerkte dass Gleitgel fehlte. Er hatte genug an den Händen, um den Dildo schön glitschig zu machen. 

  


Der Dildo verschwand mit einem harten Stoß. Daniel verzog das Gesicht und stieß ihn trotzdem wieder in sich hinein. Er brauchte das Gefühl, musste um jeden Preis sich selbst spüren und die Kontrolle, die er über sich selber hatte.

  


Es war für Jack ein seltsames Gefühl, dabei zuzuschauen, wie Daniel sich rücksichtslos selbst bearbeitete. Seine Beine waren weit geöffnet, der Dildo glitt mit Wucht hinein und hinaus. Daniel begann vor sich hin zu brabbeln. „Jack, ja... härter Jack. Oh, yeah, fick mich härter...“ Vieles war unverständlich. Aber Jack fiel eine Möglichkeit ein, Daniels Fantasie realer zu machen. Er massierte die Innenseite seiner Schenkel mit der ganzen Hand und Daniels Scham, so fest er konnte. Nur Daniels tropfenden Penis ignorierte er, so wie Daniel selbst. 

  


Jack war erstaunt, dass er selbst inzwischen wieder hart war – in seinem Alter sollte das nicht so einfach sein. Andererseits bot Daniel hier eine Show, die ihresgleichen suchte. Ein personalisierter Hardcore-Porno für einen bestimmten Jack O`Neill, um genau zu sein. Jack war fest davon überzeugt, der glücklichste Colonel im ganzen Universum zu sein mit seinem gutaussehenden, liebevollen, sexy Archäologen, der ihm so sehr vertraute, dass er das hier mit ihm teilte.

  


Dann änderte Daniel den Winkel, in dem er in sich stieß, und heulte auf. Seine andere Hand schloss sich um seine Erektion, während Jack mit den Daumen unter seinen Hoden massierte. Es kostete ihn nur noch wenige Stöße, um hart zu kommen. Er jagte den Dildo tief in seinen Körper, bis die Kontraktionen nachließen. Dann erschlaffte die Hand zwischen seinen Beinen ebenso wie sein ganzer Körper.

  


„Jack, ich liebe dich,“ schluchzte er. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“ Tränen flossen ungehemmt über sein Gesicht. Ganz bei sich war er nicht, gefangen in einer Fantasie der Vergangenheit.

  


Jack kroch neben ihn über das Bett und zog seinen Kopf in seinen Schoss, um die Tränen abzuwischen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Danny. Aber ich glaube, das was du eben mit dir angestellt hast, könnte ich nicht tun.“

  


Daniel öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. „Das musst du nicht, Jack. Die Massage war wundervoll. Vielen Dank. Ich bin noch nie so hart gekommen, glaube ich.“ Er drehte den Kopf in Jacks Schoß und stieß mit der Nase an seine stahlharte, erregenden Duft verströmende Erektion.

  


„Nimm deine eigene Ausrüstung. Du weißt jetzt dass ich nicht aus Zucker bin. Dildojack raus, echter Jack rein?“ Er hob einladend die Augenbrauen.

  


„Oh, yeah. Darauf kannst du wetten.“ Jack griff ein Kissen und schob es unter Daniels Hintern, bevor er das Sextoy langsam herauszog und auf ein Tuch legte. „Aber vorher...“ er deutete auf Daniel ermattete Erektion. „Darf ich?“

  


„Tu was du willst, aber erwarte nicht dass sich was rührt. An dieser Stelle mache ich normalerweise einen Moment Pause,“ sagte Daniel. „Lass dir ruhig Zeit, aber nimm keine Rücksicht auf mich. Fick mich so langsam oder so schnell wie du möchtest.“

  


Jack beugte sich über seinen Schoß und leckte Daniels schlaffen Penis, trank seinen Samen. Er hatte schon vor Wochen herausgefunden, dass er den Geruch liebte. Es hatte etwas besonders intimes, verletzliches, das weiche Glied an den Lippen zu spüren. Daniel strich seitlich über sein Gesicht. Als Jack kurz hochsah, lächelte er ihn liebevoll an.

Und dann tat er etwas, von dem er noch vor einem halben Jahr niemals gedacht hätte, dass er es jemals wollen könnte – Jack leckte einen Pfad um Daniels Hoden, hinunter über sein Perineum und verweilte an seinem Anus.

  


Bei der ersten Berührung stöhnte Daniel tief auf, als Jacks Zunge in seinen geröteten, geschwollenen Eingang drang. „Oh, Gott, Jack... ahhhh!“ Es schmeckte überraschend neutral, wohl weil sie gebadet hatten.

Was er sich mit einem Dildo nie trauen würde, vielleicht auch nicht mit seiner eigenen „Ausrüstung“ - mit seiner Zunge fickte Jack Daniel so heftig wie Daniel sich selbst mit dem Dildo. Um tiefer eindringen zu können, zog er Daniels Pobacken weit auseinander. Daniel war so entspannt, dass er seinen Muskelring von innen mit der Zunge umkreisen konnte. Er wand sich wimmernd auf dem Bett, obwohl sein Penis regungslos auf seinem Bauch lag.

  


Jack stieß seine Zunge in Daniels heißes Inneres, während er mit einer Hand die Gleitgeltube suchte. Mit zwei Fingern brachte er so viel Gel in seine Öffnung, wie es ging. Dann zog er sich hoch und positionierte seine schmerzhaft harte Erektion. Er sah Daniel in die Augen, während er mit einem energischen, aber sehr gezügelten Stoß in ihm versank. Daniels Blick verschwamm erneut, als er Jacks Aufmerksamkeit ungeteilt auf sich fixiert sah. Jack beugte sich vor, küsste die Tränen weg und schwor sich, er würde Daniel heute in Höhen der Extase führen, die er noch nie erlebt hatte. Nachdem er vorhin schon mal gekommen war, sollte sein Durchhaltevermögen das zulassen, hoffte er.

  


Die zuverlässigste Methode, Daniel verrückt zu machen, waren harte Stöße und laaaangsames Herausziehen. Und genau das tat Jack für lange Zeit, während er Daniel betrachtete, der völlig entspannt unter ihm lag. Irgendwann hob Daniel den Arm und tastete mit geschlossenen Augen nach Jacks Hand. Mit einer leichten Gewichtsverlagerung bekam Jack seinen eigenen Arm frei, und sie verschränkten ihre Hände. Ein paar Mal konnte Jack es gerade so verhindern zu kommen. Er wollte nicht. Daniel stöhnte leise, sein nur leicht mit Blut gefüllter Penis rollte sich in Jacks Rhythmus hin und her. Dieser Anblick, sein absolutes, unbeschränktes Vertrauen rührte Jack zutiefst. 

  


Doch langsam war Daniel wieder bereit für mehr. Seine freie Hand wanderte zu seinem halb harten Glied, und er begann sich zu streicheln. Erst sporadisch, als ob er testen wollte was da ist, dann fester. Sobald er vollständig hart war, wurde er fordernd. „Härter, Jack – schneller...“ er keuchte. Jack kam seiner Aufforderung nach, dieses Mal ohne Bedenken, dass er Daniel verletzen könnte. Ungehemmt pumpte er in ihn, Daniel pumpte seine Erektion, und sie kamen gleichzeitig. Beide sahen weiße Sterne, so heftig waren ihre Kontraktionen.

  


Gerade noch konnte Jack es verhindert, auf Daniels Rippen zusammenzubrechen. Er wollte sich zurückziehen, aber Daniel bat ihn in seinem Körper zu bleiben. Daniel schwang sein Bein auf die Seite, so dass Jack hinter ihm liegen konnte, an seinen Rücken gekuschelt. Nach nicht mal einer Minute, in der sie den Herzschlag des anderen spürten, waren sie umeinandergewickelt eingeschlafen.

  


< o >

  


Es war früher Morgen, viel zu früh zum Aufstehen an einem freien Tag. Trotzdem war Jack nach militärischer Gewohnheit früh aufgewacht und hatte dabei versehentlich Daniel geweckt, der etwas von „´Ruhe, leg dich wieder hin...“ murmelte.

  


Aber Jack konnte nicht schlafen, wickelte sich um Daniel und nuschelte in seinen Rücken.

  


„Daniel?“

  


„Hmmmm?“

  


„Ich brauch Urlaub. Sobald die Goua´uld und Hammond und wer weiss was sonst noch uns mal eine Pause gönnen, will ich wegfahren.“

  


Daniel war mit einem Schlag sehr wach. Eine mißtrauische Falte erschien zwischen seinen Brauen.

  


„Wegfahren, Jack? Ähm, wohin wegfahren?“ Jack mit Angelrute und einem Buch und er selbst mit einem Buch und einem Kanister Moskitospray, dieses Bild erschien in cartoonhaftem Zeichenstil vor seinem inneren Auge. Urlaub in der Hütte, für ein verlängertes Wochenende – kein Problem. Aber nicht für volle zwei Wochen, nie-mals!

  


„Gaaaanz weit weg. Als ich mit Sara in Deutschland stationiert war, sind wir mal irgendwo am Mittelmeer gewesen. War cool. Das Wasser war klar und tief und toll zum Tauchen.“

  


„Ist gut. Wir fahren.“

  


O o * o * o * o * o * o * o O

  


Jack war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass Hammond über ihn und Daniel bescheidwusste. Der General hatte ihn über Daniels Entführung informiert als wäre ein enges Familienmitglied verschwunden und nicht ein Mitglied seines Teams. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, aber irgendwie erleichternd. Falls Jacks Beobachtung richtig war, hatte Hammond kein Problem damit dass er mit Daniel zusammen war. Im Gegenteil, er hatte offenbar Verständnis und Mitgefühl. Auf jeden Fall ließ er sie in Frieden. Und das war mehr, als er von den meisten anderen Vorgesetzten erwartet hätte.

  


O o * o * o * o * o * o * o O

  


Sie waren endlich alleine. Daniels Wunde war versorgt, und er lag in einem abgetrennten Bereich des Militärtransporters. Unter dem Vorwand eines Debriefings war Jack bei ihm geblieben. Er hielt Daniels Hand zwischen seinen, verborgen unter der Wolldecke. Sie hatten das Debriefing hinter sich. Es war für sie beide sehr anstrengend gewesen. Als sie bei der Sache mit der Folter angelangt waren, bot Jack ihm an, die Details fürs erste zu vergessen. Sie würden dann darüber sprechen, wenn Daniel sich dazu bereit fühlte. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass schlimme Erlebnisse viel eher traumatisch wurden, je direkter man darüber sprach. Deshalb hasste er Schrumpfköpfe so – diese ahnungslosen Schreibtischtäter wollten sofort darüber reden. Dann brannte es sich ein, wie beim Vokabellernen.

  


Daniel lag seit einer Weile einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da. Jack erschrak fast, als er plötzlich redete.

  


„Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein, Jack.“

  


„Warum?“

  


Daniel schlug die Augen auf und sah Jack direkt an. „Du hast mich gestreichelt, in der Öffentlichkeit!“

  


„Was?!“

  


„Als du mit Burke gesprochen hast, bei dem Baum da, ich angeschossen. Dein Arm um meine Taille, klingelt da was? Dabei hast du mich ab und zu mit dem Daumen gestreichelt. Burke ist doch Special Ops, oder? Das muss er gesehen haben.“

  


„Kann sein. Keine Ahnung. Wird ihn nicht interessieren, denke ich. Er weiss dass ich verheiratet war. Da kommt der nicht drauf.“

  


„Wenn du meinst. Trotzdem. Ich weiss ich deine Aufmerksamkeiten zu schätzen, Jack. Aber ich weiss auch, deine Karriere ist dir sehr wichtig. Das möchte ich dir nicht kaputt machen. Damit könnte ich nicht leben, ok?“

  


„Ich weiss.“ Jack schloss seine Hände kurz fester um Daniels.

  


„Hey, wie sieht´s aus, machen wir unseren Mittelmeer-Urlaub, sobald dein Bein geheilt ist?“ Wie immer hatte Jack nicht vor, länger bei einem deprimierenden Thema zu verweilen. Er sah auch keinen Sinn darin Daniel in seine Vermutung über Hammond einzuweihen – es gab keinen Beweis dass er Recht hatte.

  


Sein Aufheiterungsversuch hatte sofort den gewünschten Effekt, Daniel fand seinen Sarkasmus wieder.

„Nichts lieber als das. Ich kümmere mich darum, wenn ich mit Cocktails in der Hand auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin liege und mein angeschossenes Bein hochlege... du musst ja arbeiten... und Hammond davon überzeugen dass wir Urlaub kriegen. Möglichst gleichzeitig.“

  


„Sadist.“

  



	3. Urlaubsbilder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack und Daniel ticken oft auf geradezu unheimliche Art im gleichen Rhythmus, und das seit sie sich kennen. Dieses Mal kommen sie dabei unfreiwillig zu sehr speziellen Urlaubserinnerungen, und danach wird es sehr romantisch.
> 
> Leider ist der Urlaub nicht ganz ungetrübt, denn Jack stellt sich einem Erlebnis aus seiner Vergangenheit. Zwischendurch gelingt es ihnen trotzdem, das Beste aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit zu machen, denn Daniel ist nicht nur ein genialer Wissenschaftler. Er hat sich fest vogenommen, dass Jack den besten Sex seines Lebens haben soll.
> 
> Ganz nebenbei finden sie etwas.

\-->

# Das Erbe der Antiker Teil 3: Urlaubsbilder

  


Disclaimer:

Stargate und seine Charaktere gehören MGM Television. Mit dieser Story wird kein Geld verdient.

  


Zusammenfassung:

Jack und Daniel ticken oft auf geradezu unheimliche Art im gleichen Rhythmus, und das seit sie sich kennen. Dieses Mal kommen sie dabei unfreiwillig zu sehr speziellen Urlaubserinnerungen, und danach wird es sehr romantisch.

Leider ist der Urlaub nicht ganz ungetrübt, denn Jack stellt sich einem Erlebnis aus seiner Vergangenheit. Zwischendurch gelingt es ihnen trotzdem, das Beste aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit zu machen, denn Daniel ist nicht nur ein genialer Wissenschaftler. Er hat sich fest vogenommen, dass Jack den besten Sex seines Lebens haben soll.

Ganz nebenbei finden sie etwas.

  


Triggerwarnung: 

Schilderung sexueller Gewalt.

  


Thema Sexpraktiken – keine Kondome:

Es ist davon auszugehen, dass Jack und Daniel aufgrund ihrer Jobs (inclusive Vergewaltigung durch Aliens) so viel medizinische Kontrolle über sich ergehen lassen müssen, dass sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten kein Problem darstellen. Ausserdem sind sie sich treu.

  


  


  


# Das Erbe der Antiker Teil 3: Urlaubsbilder

  


„Bist du sicher, Daniel?“

„Ich muss da rauf, Jack.“ Er unterdrückte wenig erfolgreich die aggressive Nervosität in seiner Stimme. Der Colonel warf ihm einen „ich-kanns-sowieso-nicht-ändern“-Blick zu und folgte ihm. Daniel wollte seine Höhenangst überwinden. In ihrem Urlaub. Drei Wochen nach einer Schussverletzung am Oberschenkel. Ein paar hundert Meter weiter westlich war das Mittelmeer mit haufenweise Fischen die nur darauf warteten in Jacks Angel zu beißen.

  


Ahhhhh. Fuck it.

Jack würde alles für Daniel tun.

Es war nicht so, dass er nicht gerne wandern ging. Er liebte die Natur. Allerdings wären ihm entspannendere Umstände lieber gewesen. Sie hatten eine harte Zeit gehabt.

Aber wie meistens hatte Daniel gewonnen, und dieses Mal hatte er die Argumente klar auf seiner Seite. Sogar aus Jacks militärischer Sicht. Was, wenn sie auf einer Mission wieder in eine Situation gerieten, die Daniel an seine Grenzen brachte? Es war schon passiert bevor Daniel im Glühquallenland war. Daniel und SG-1 hatten es um Haaresbreite überstanden, und er wollte in Zukunft vermeiden sein Team dadurch in Gefahr zu bringen.

Der Archäologe redete nicht über den Grund für seine Höhenangst. Jack vermutete, es war ein Ereignis aus seiner Pflegefamilien-Kindheit. Es musste ein recht spezielles Ereignis gewesen sein. Wie Daniel trotzdem in einer Dachgeschosswohnung leben konnte, war Jack schleierhaft.

  


Über persönliche Probleme sprach Daniel nicht, genauso wenig wie Jack. Eigentlich noch weniger. Daniel schaffte es manchmal, Jack zum Reden zu bringen – und er selber kam damit davon, dass Jack ihn in den Arm nahm und tröstete. Hinterhältiger Bastard.

Jack wusste aus bitterer Erfahrung, dass traumatische Ereignisse Zeit brauchten, um sich zu setzen. Irgendwann, wenn er bereit war, würde Daniel reden – vielleicht.

  


Sie passierten die letzten Häuser und Hütten am Berghang und folgten dem Pfad, der zum Gipfel führte. Daniel vermied sorgfältig, in die Tiefe zu schauen, und konzentrierte sich auf seine Füße. Jack lief dicht hinter ihm und war ständig darauf gefasst, dass der junge Archäologe das Gleichgewicht verlieren könnte. Am Anfang war das Gelände einfach, der Berg stieg sanft an. So wanderten sie eine Weile schweigend. Als der Weg schmaler und der Abhang steiler wurde, machte Daniel regelmäßig kurze Pausen, drehte sich vom Abhang weg und beruhigte seine Atmung. Jack reichte ihm dann seine Wasserflasche underzählte ihm nicht-klassifzierte Anekdoten aus seinem Leben als Flyboy vor seiner Zeit mit SG-1. Auf diese Art überwanden sie den größten Teil der Strecke.

Nach mehr als drei Stunden Aufstieg erreichten sie nach einer scharfen Kehre eine Schlucht, die sich ein paar hundert Meter durch die Landschaft unter ihnen zog. Daniel stoppte so plötzlich, dass Jack in ihn hineinlief.

  


„Daniel?!“

Sein Freund drehte sich zu ihm um, mit gesenktem Kopf. „Jack, ich... ich will... ich muss. “ Er wich Jacks forschendem Blick aus und stürmte weiter.

Der Archäologe hielt sein Tempo, bis sie an einen Engpass kamen, wo der Weg offenbar vor einiger Zeit in die Tiefe gestürzt war. Unter ihnen die Schlucht, am Felsen statt des Pfades ein Stahlseil und Stifte in der Wand, die eine Überquerung ermöglichen sollten.

  


Daniel erstarrte. Er hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Er lehnte sich gegen den kalten Stein, hustend und würgend. Das war unplanmäßig. Diese Stelle war im Wanderführer nicht eingezeichnet. Das Buch war erst vor kurzem erschienen, also musste das Stahlseil neu sein. Oh, verflucht. Die Schlucht selbst sollte seine schwerste Prüfung sein, und er war sich sicher gewesen es mit Jack an seiner Seite zu schaffen. Sonst hätte er niemals diesen irrsinnigen Plan gefasst. _Jackson, du bist ein Idiot._ Daniels Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Jack umfasste seine Oberarme und drehte ihn weg von der Schlucht.

«Je suis un lâche, j'ai tellement honte» brachte Daniel hustend hervor  _(Ich bin ein Feigling, ich schäme mich so)_ .

„Sieh mich an, Danny. Ich bin bei dir. Dir kann nichts passieren. Ich hab dich.“

„Je ne peux pas le faire, Jack.“ _(Ich kann das nicht machen, Jack.)_

_Scheisse, Danny, wir machen das zusammen. Komm schon. _ Wenn Daniel Französisch mit ihm sprach, stand es nicht gut um ihn. Es war die Sprache seiner Mutter, in die er sich nur dann zurückzog, wenn er extrem gestresst war.

Jack warf einen langen Blick auf den Weg unter ihnen. Niemand zu sehen. Über ihnen und vor ihnen auch nicht. Er zog Daniel an sich. Streichelte seinen Rücken so lange, bis er spürte, dass sein Herzschlag sich etwas verlangsamte. Suchte einen Punkt an seinem Hals, klopfte vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen, Janet hatte ihm mal erklärt, dadurch könnte man irgendwelche Glückshormone oder sowas stimulieren. Hielt seine Hand umklammert, während er mit der anderen zwei Klettergurte aus seinem Rucksack holte, erleichtert, dass er daran gedacht hatte. Wenn er Daniel jetzt umkehren ließ, würde er lange Zeit keinen Fuß mehr auf einen Berg setzen.

  


„Zieh das an, Daniel,“ bestimmte Jack.

Es gab Momente, wo Daniel Befehle befolgte. Und Colonel O´Neill war nicht stolz darauf, denn er hatte Daniel selten so erlebt, bereit aufzugeben, weiß im Gesicht, zitternd. Er verdrängte das Bild von Daniel auf der falschen Seite der Balkonreling. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen, wenn er 85 kg Archäologe in einem Stück auf die andere Seite bringen wollte.

  


Daniel vermied es ihn anzusehen, als er unsicher in das Klettergeschirr stieg. Jacks Hand ließ seine Hand auf Daniels Rücken liegen. Mit der anderen Hand zog Jack sein eigenes Klettergeschirr an und hakte die Karabiner ihrer Sicherungsleinen in das Metallseil im Felsen ein.

„Sieh nur auf das Seil. Halte dich daran fest. Taste mit den Füßen nach den Metallstiften.“

Jack führte Daniel mit einer Hand am Arm, schob ihn vor sich her. Daniel folgte den Anweisungen wie ein Roboter. Als sie am ersten Haken angekommen waren, der das Metallseil im Felsen hielt, wechselte Jack die Karabiner der Sicherungsleinen. Glücklicherweise mussten sie nur drei Haken überwinden. Daniel ließ sich zitternd gegen den Felsen sinken, als sie auf der anderen Seite ankamen. Er bemerkte es kaum, dass Jack ihm und sich das Klettergeschirr auszog. Jacks Hand lag immer noch auf seinem Rücken.

  


„Danny?“

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Er starrte nur vor sich hin. Jack warf wieder einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Umgebung und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Sie standen eine Weile einfach nur da, Daniel sein Gesicht an Jacks Hals vergraben. Jack massierte durch das verschwitzte Shirt Daniels Rücken.

„Wir gehen jetzt weiter, ok?“

Er nahm Daniels rechte Hand, blieb dicht hinter ihm und schob ihn vorsichtig vor sich her. Neben ihm konnte er nicht gehen, dafür war der Weg zu schmal. Jack zog eine Grimasse. Sie würden das öfter trainieren müssen. Und er notierte im Hinterkopf, dass SG-1 keine Routine-Erkundungen in steilen Gebirgsregionen mehr machen würde.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie das Ende der Schlucht erreicht. Der Ausblick öffnete sich zum Gipfel des Berges. Jack holte ein kleines Gerät aus dem Rucksack, das er hinter einer knorrigen Kiefer versteckte. Es war ein Perimeteralarm, eine Neuentwicklung, die er Carter abgeschwatzt hatte. Er wollte damit Störenfriede beim Fischen frühzeitig entdecken, damit er sie verscheuchen konnte. Das glaubte jedenfalls Carter. Welche Art „Fischen“ der Colonel wirklich im Sinn hatte, ahnte sie nicht.

  


**Yrsa**

Es war glühend heiß. Trotz der mehr als 1800 m über NN. Obwohl sie sich mit ihrer Kamera im Schatten verkrochen hatte, rann ihr der Schweiß in Bächen den Rücken herunter. Sie fluchte ein wenig vor sich hin. Ihr Versteck in den Felsen war ziemlich unbequem. Aber dieses Opfer war notwendig, wenn man Tiere vor die Kamera bekommen wollte. Seit mehreren Stunden versuchte sie, das Adlerweibchen zu erwischen, das einige Meter schräg über ihr sein Nest hatte. Heute morgen hatte sie ein paar Schnappschüsse gemacht, aber wirklich gute Bilder waren nicht dabei herausgekommen. Jetzt ließ sich der Vogel seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr blicken.

  


Seufzend überlegte sie, das Versteck zu verlassen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie hatte an einem Bach in der Nähe die Nacht im Zelt in den Bergen verbracht. Um die Lage des Nestes besser einschätzen zu können, mied sie den normalen Weg und war mit ihrer Ausrüstung durch die Felsen geklettert. Das musste sich doch gelohnt haben! Sie beschloss, sich ein wenig abzulenken, und nahm die Pflanzen an der Felskante ins Visier. Der Hintergrund war ideal, sehr neutral, keine ablenkenden Details: Helle Felswände, leicht unscharf marmoriert, die Pflanzen selber lagen im Schatten, aber mit viel indirektem Licht von den hellen Felswänden. Sie kontrollierte ihre Serie auf dem Monitor ihrer Digitalkamera. Die Blüten waren zart und pastellig, aber da war etwas...

  


Verärgert ließ sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Der schöne neutraler Hintergrund wurde auf einem der Bilder durch zwei Menschen gestört, die auf dem Pfad liefen. Sie sah sie gerade um die Ecke biegen. Die beiden Männer ließen sich schwer atmend auf der Rückseite eines Felsens auf der kleinen Wiese unter ihr nieder und legten ihre Rucksäcke an die Seite. Na ganz hervorragend. Jetzt würde sich das Adlerweibchen fürs erste garantiert nicht mehr zum Nest trauen. Sie atmete tief ein und konzentrierte sich. Schon als Kind hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie durch eine bestimmte Art Konzentration erreichen konnte, dass Tiere sie mehr oder weniger ignorierten. Vielleicht half es, wenn sie sich für die beiden Typen mitkonzentrierte?

  


**Daniel & Jack**

Daniel ließ sich schnaufend auf die Wiese fallen und warf seinen Rucksack neben sich. Jack setzte sich neben ihn, etwas vorsichtiger, um seine Knie zu schonen.

  


„Alles ok mit dir?“

Der jüngere Mann nickte mit gesenktem Kopf und öffnete seine Schuhe. „Hier geht es.“ Daniel ließ seinen Blick über den Gipfel über ihnen schweifen. Sie waren hinter einem großen Fels, der aus einer Wiese am Abhang herausragte und reichlich Schatten auf der Bergseite bot. Und damit die Möglichkeit, die Tiefe unter ihnen auszublenden. Verdammte Höhenangst. Innerlich zitterte er immer noch. Aber es war seine Entscheidung gewesen diese Tour zu unternehmen. Er musste versuchen Jack zum Reden zu bringen. Jack war mal wieder in die Gefangenschaft eines Goa´ould geraten, während er sich von seiner Oberschenkelverletzung erholte. Alleine. Daniel wollte gerne wissen was passiert war. Es konnte nichts Gutes gewesen sein.

Er schnallte die Isolierdecke von seinem Rucksack ab und breitete sie aus. Sie rutschten vom Gras auf die Decke, Seite an Seite.

  


Daniel griff mit beiden Händen nach Jacks rechter Hand. Diese Geste hatte sich zwischen ihnen zu einem Ritual entwickelt. Über Gefühle zu sprechen vermieden sie beide nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Jack fiel es leichter, wenn er Daniel dabei nicht ansehen musste. Ihre Hände ersetzten den Blickkontakt, leichter Druck und Berührungen oft auch große Teile der Konversation. Daniels Daumen malte kleine Kreise auf Jacks Puls.

  


Der ältere Mann nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als er bemerkte wie sich seine innere Abwehr reflexartig aufbaute. Er betrachtete kurz Daniels Profil, bevor sein Blick auf Daniels Daumen hängen blieb.

„ Jack, du bist extrem angespannt seit ein paar Wochen. Gestern Nacht hast du im Schlaf um dich geschlagen und nach mir gerufen.“ Er senkte den Kopf.

„Du hattest in letzter Zeit wenig Alpträume. Seit Honduras fing es wieder an... Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich,“ fügte er leise hinzu.

Jack schwieg lange, so lange, dass Daniel schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete. Sein Blick fixierte den streichelnden Daumen auf seinem Puls.

  


„Daniel Jackson, ich liebe dich,“ sagte Jack, als wäre das die Erklärung für seine Anspannung. Es war natürlich nicht die Erklärung. Es war der Grund.

Daniel sagte nichts und wartete. _Du versuchst gerade, einen Special-Ops-trainierten Air-Force-Colonel über Gefühle zu verhören, Jackson. Ha ha-ha-ha haaaa ha!_

  


„Ich liebe dich,“ wiederholte Jack. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Daniels Halsbeuge. Daniel strich über Jacks Schläfen und zog die Finger durch sein kurzes graues Haar.

  


„Ich liebe dich auch, Jack.“ Er atmete die Worte mehr als er sie sagte, direkt in Jacks Ohr. Spielstand: 0:0 – Jack war nicht ausgerastet.

  


„Daniel?“ Jacks Stimme kam gedämpft aus Daniels T-Shirt. „Mach Liebe mit mir. Ich... ich... ich möchte dich fühlen. In mir.“

Uhhhhh-hu. Spielstand 1:0 für Jack. Daniel fühlte eine Schockwelle durch seinen Körper wandern, die sich vom Magen in alle Richtungen ausbreitete.

_ Lenk mich nicht von meiner Frage ab.  _ Diesen Kommentar schluckte er runter.  _ Oh Scheisse. Shit, merde! Jack, du bist verrückt. _ Wie kam jemand mit Jacks Vergangenheit auf so eine Idee? Er hatte ihm bisher nichts über seine Zeit im irakischen Gefängnis erzählt. Daniel rechnete damit, dass er das auch nie tun würde. Es gab Dinge, die blieben besser im Morast der Erinnerung, tief tief versunken. Er selbst hatte genug Dinge darin verschwinden lassen, die er nie wieder hervorholen wollte.

  


Einerseits fürchtete er sich vor Jacks Gefängnisgeschichte. Andererseits wollte er sie trotzdem hören, um nicht unabsichtlich auf einen Trigger zu tapsen, der ein Flashback auslöste.

Wenigstens war Jack nicht anfällig für Flashbacks, jedenfalls nicht tagsüber. Bisher jedenfalls. Er verarbeite alles in Alpträumen, die den Triggern folgten – manchmal sofort, manchmal Wochen später. Das hatte er mit den Jahren beobachtet. Jack hatte einige Alpträume gehabt, ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, als er Daniel Blowjobs gegeben hatte. Es hielt ihn nicht von weiteren Blowjobs ab. Daniel hatte noch nicht ganz herausgefunden warum er sich das antat. Vermutlich war es eine Art Reinigungsritual für Jack. Schlechte Erinnerungen mit guten löschen oder sowas in der Art.

  


Und jetzt, Penetration. Das einzige was Daniel wusste - Jack war dazu gezwungen worden. Also vollständig Trigger-vermintes Territorium. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, zuerst die Geschichte zu hören. Genau genommen, er wollte die Geschichte nicht hören, er wollte dass das alles nie passiert war. Aber wann hörte das Universum schon darauf, was Dr. Daniel Jackson lieber gewesen wäre.

  


Daniel rieb sich über das Gesicht.

„Hier, Jack? Jetzt? Bist du verrückt?  
Ähm, ich meine, bist du sicher?“

  


„Sehr sicher, Danny.“ Jack hob seinen Kopf und sah Daniel an. „Ich will wissen wie es ist. Wie du dich in mir anfühlst. Wenn einem von uns etwas zustösst... “ _werde ich nie erfahren wie es ist._

„Jack. Wir haben noch mehr als zwei Wochen Urlaub. Großes Bett, Bad, Massageöl, jeden Tag ein Finger mehr...“ Er hatte Pläne. Er hatte sich lange Zeit Gedanken gemacht.. Er wollte...

  


„Möchte es aber jetzt. Alles. Sofort. Hier, in der Natur. Bitte?“ Jack deutete nach oben und wackelte aufmunternd mit den Augenbrauen.

  


„Und was machen wir falls jemand kommt?“

  


„Carters Perimeteralarm warnt uns rechtzeitig. Wir sind mit Sonnenaufgang los, vor uns ist keiner hier hoch.“

  


„Jack... warte mal, Jack. Wir haben kein Gleitgel.“

  


„Mein Rucksack, rechte Seitentasche.“

  


„Jack... Moment. Du hast das geplant, oder?“

  


„Ohhh yeah.“ Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde setzte sich in Jacks Kopf ein Puzzle zusammen, und er fügte hinzu „Du auch.“

Colonel O`Neill war für eine Sekunde angepisst, dass jemand auf diese Art in seinen privaten Gefühlen herumzustochern versuchte. Aber der Colonel war in Colorado, USA geblieben. Hier, in den Bergen direkt am Mittelmeer, saß Jack, der mit seinem Freund und Geliebten Urlaub machte. Und Jack - Jack war froh, dass es jemanden gab, der die Mühe auf sich nahm das für ihn zu tun. Zumal „Jemand“ der außergewöhnlichste Mensch war dem zu begegnen er in seinem Leben die Ehre hatte.

  


Jack drehte sich zur Seite und grinste Daniel an.

Daniel starrte fragend zurück.

Jacks Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Das hier. Du hast das auch geplant. Berg, Höhenangst, Ablenkungsmanöver, Aufstieg, Gespräch...“ Er griff nach Daniels Hand. „Und ich weiss es zu schätzen. Hey, du bist eben durch die Hölle gegangen. Und das alles nur weil ich ein verbal-emotional herausgeforderter Bastard bin.“

  


„Jack...“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Die Entscheidung nahm Jack ihm ab, der neben ihm angefangen hatte leise zu kichern. Sie sahen sich an, Daniel musste grinsen, und sie lachten und lachten, bis beide Seitenstiche hatten. Es war befreiend.

„Ich kann nicht mehr,“ keuchte Daniel.

„Dann hör auf,“ sagte Jack und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss.

  


Im sinnlichen Tanz ihrer Zungen und Lippen ließ Jack sich gegen den Felsen fallen und zog Daniel mit sich. Sie küssten sich langsam, zärtlich und tief. Was Jack an verbalen Ambitionen vermissen ließ, machte er mehr als wett allein mit seinen Küssen, fand Daniel. Es steckten ganze Geschichten darin, lange Liebeserklärungen, Erzählungen. Normalerweise verstand Daniel Jacks Kuss-Sprache mühelos, und er antwortete fließend und leidenschaftlich. Heute fühlte er sich langsam und zögerlich. Jack spürte das und bremste ihr Tempo herunter.

  


Jacks Lippen ruhten sanft auf Daniels. Er atmete ruhig in Daniels Mund. _Ich genieße dass du da bist,_ kommunizierte Jack wortlos. _Bleib bei mir, atme mit mir. So lange wir zusammen sind, ist die Welt in Ordnung. _Wäre Daniel müde gewesen, hätte er dabei einschlafen können.

  


Jack nibbelte unendlich vorsichtig an Daniels Lippen, leckte die Konturen nach. Ermutigte Daniels Zunge, sich mit seiner zu treffen. _Sieh, wir müssen gar nichts Aufregendes tun. Lass uns nur ein wenig spielen. Ich spiele gern mit dir. Vertraue dir._

  


Jack glitt am Felsen auf seinen Rücken, Daniel über ihm. Er öffnete seinen Mund und lud Daniel zur Eroberung ein. In seinem Blick lag sein ungeschütztes Selbst, bar jeder Mauern. _Ich will dich, Daniel. _

Daniel verharrte lange bei Jacks Lippen, knabberte und leckte. Das Gefühl, Jacks Gesundheit in seinen Händen zu halten, machte ihm Angst. Doch er gab sich einen Ruck und antwortete. Seine Zunge umkreiste Jacks Lippen von außen, dann von innen, und schließlich duellierten sich ihre Zungen in Vorbereitung auf das, was kommen sollte.

  


Daniel hatte Fantasien über Jack gehegt vor Beginn ihrer Beziehung, vor seinem Aufstieg. Leidenschaftliche Fantasien. Meist war er es gewesen, der penetriert wurde. Doch er hatte sich vorgestellt, dass manchmal, in besonderen Momenten, Jack seine Mauern aufgeben und sich ihm hingeben würde. Fantasie-Jack und echter Jack waren nicht so unterschiedlich. Nur dass der echte Jack eine Verletzlichkeit besaß, die er selbst am liebsten ingnoriert hätte, und von der Daniel nichts geahnt hatte. Er schluckte. Jack vertraute ihm. Das war eines der schönsten Komplimente, die er ih seinem Leben bekommen hatte. Jacks Vertrauen. Daniels Augen glitzerten, als er leise wisperte „Ich möchte dich ausziehen.“

  


Jack bestätigte seinen Wunsch mit seinem Blick. Daniel richtete sich auf und half Jack beim Aufstehen. Ausziehen war im Stehen leichter. Und viel, viel erotischer, fand Daniel. Er schob seine Hände unter Jacks Shirt und ließ sie über den muskulösen Rücken wandern. Schließlich rollte er das Shirt langsam über Jacks Kopf und enthüllte den gestählten Oberkörper. Seine Augen ruhten hungrig auf den Muskeln und Sehnen unter der leicht behaarten Brust. Jacks Lippen zuckten amüsiert, als könnte er es nicht glauben, dass Daniel ihn auf diese Art begehrte. Daniel antwortete mit einem wilden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Währenddessen half Jack Daniel aus seinem Shirt, bis sie sich halb nackt im Arm hielten. Für einen Moment hielten sie inne, verzehrten sich gegenseitig mit den Augen, fühlten die Erektion des Partners gegen den eigenen Körper gepresst. Es gab kaum einen erotischeren Augenblick als diesen, fand Daniel. Das Versprechen von Sex, die Vorfreude, die Spannung, halb ausgezogen, aber noch nicht nackt.

  


Dann  wanderten Daniels Hände nach vorne zu Jacks Hose. Jack tastete im Gegenzug nach Daniels Gürtelschnalle. Küssend schafften sie es, sich gegenseitig von ihrer restlichen Kleidung zu befreien.

Daniel sank vor Jack auf die Knie, seine Hände in Jacks verschränkt. Er leckte Jacks Schaft federleicht, was Jacks Knie fast zum Einknicken brachte. Er zog seinen Geliebten zu sich auf die Decke, hielt weiter seine Hände, nahm ihn ganz in den Mund, spielte mit seiner Zunge an der Spitze. Saugte, spielte, nahm ihn wieder auf ganzer Länge auf.

  


„Danny!“ keuchte Jack mit aufgerissenen Augen, „das ist... wow... vorsichtig!“ Daniel grinste und fuhr fort Jacks Eichel zu umkreisen. Er stoppte als er merkte, dass Jack es wirklich nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. 

„ Daniel!!!“

Daniel schob sich an seinem auf dem Rücken liegenden Geliebten hoch. Eine Spur Küsse säumte seinen Weg zu Jacks Halsbeuge, wo er lange leckte und nibbelte, bevor er Jacks Lippen für einen verspielten Kuss eroberte. Mit einer Hand tastete er nach dem Gleitgel in Jacks Rucksack, das er nach kurzer Suche fand. Daniel legte es an die Seite und zog das Sonnenöl heraus, spritzte es in eine Hand, um Jack zu massieren. Er begann sanft an den Schläfen, fuhr mit kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen über die Wangenknochen tiefer, über den Hals zu den Schlüsselbeinen.

  


„Wenn du noch länger so weitermachst, platze ich,“ beschwerte sich Jack halbherzig.

„Shhhh. Entspann dich.“

Immer wieder drückte er Jacks Hände nach unten – der Colonel konnte es nicht lassen, nach ihm zu greifen. Doch Daniel wollte, dass er sich ganz auf seinen eigenen Körper konzentrierte.

Zärtlich widmete er sich Jacks Brustkorb, wanderte langsam über seine Arme zu den Fingern, massierte jeden einzelnen. Als er mit seinen Händen bei der Bauchmuskulatur angekommen war, beugte er sich über den Bauchnabel, umkreiste ihn mit der Zunge, drang ein. Jack betrachtete ihn dabei aus halb geschlossenen Augen, ein abwesendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er wollte nicht mehr denken. Nicht zu denken hielt die Dämonen fern. Daniels Zunge sandte ein elektrisches Prickeln und manchmal blendende Stromstöße durch seinen ganzen Körper, hüllte ihn ein in einen Kokon, in dem nur sie beide existierten. Er saugte jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut sanft in seinen Mund. Als er begann, Jacks Brustwarzen zu lecken, dachte Jack er würde jeden Augenblick kommen, so intensiv war die Stimulation.

  


Zwischen den Küssen murmelte Daniel vor sich hin. Wie sehr er Jacks Körperliebte, jeden Zentimeter Haut, jede Narbe, jeden Muskel, Jacks Geruch, Jacks Stimme, Jacks Augen.

Auf Jacks Haut mischte sich Schweiß mit ein paar Tränen. Daniel ließ sie einfach fallen. Er konnte es manchmal immer noch nicht fassen, dass dieser starke, schöne, raubkatzenartig elegante Mann seine Liebe erwiderte. Dass er hier vor ihm lag, voller Vertrauen. Dass er ihn berühren durfte, dass er ihm erlaubte das zu tun was er im Begriff war zu tun.

Ohne den Kontakt abzubrechen, griff Daniel nach dem bereitgelegten Gleitmittel. Während seine Zunge sich weiterhin mit Jacks Brustwarzen beschäftigte, verteilte er großzügig Gel auf seinen Händen und auf seinem schmerzhaft harten Schwanz. 

  


Die ganze Zeit flüsterte er beruhigende Worte. Jeder andere hätte süßen Unsinn von sich gegeben. Daniel, der Linguist, trug eine geschliffene Liebeserklärung vor, und er meinte jedes Wort wie er es sagte. Jack konzentrierte sich auf die geliebte Stimme, die ihn in der Realität verankerte, obwohl er nicht alles verstand. Daniel sprach oft Französisch mit ihm wenn sie sich liebten, manchmal Italienisch. Es fiel ihm leichter, seine Gefühle in diesen Sprachen auszudrücken. Manche der Worte durchdrangen Jacks Selbstzweifel und erreichten sein in Wahrheit schüchternes Ich, das er seit seiner Jugend hinter einer Mauer aus falschem Selbstbewußtsein verbarg.

Daniel zog eine Spur Küsse nach unten, sparte Jacks Intimbereich vollständig aus, machte an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel weiter. Jack entfuhr ein Wimmern, als seine nach Aufmerksamkeit hungernde Erektion vernachlässigt wurde.

  


Mit dem angewärmten Gleitgel strich Daniel an den Oberschenkeln nach oben, massierte in kleinen Kreisen den Ansatz von Jacks Penis. Seine Zunge umkreiste federleicht die Spitze, seine Finger wanderten tiefer, streichelten die Naht an der Unterseite, widmeten sich sanft den Hoden. Jack keuchte. Daniels Fingerspitzen wanderten langsam streichelnd zu Jacks Anus. Als er vernarbte Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlte, verzog er entsetzt das Gesicht und erstarrte einen Moment.

  


Dann schüttelte er das Entsetzen ab, biss die Zähne zusammen und machte weiter, wollte Jack nicht irritieren. Daniel beugte sich über Jacks Schoß, leckte seinen Schaft sanft auf- und ab. Er sah ihn an, während er den Eingang langsam weiträumig umkreiste, die Spalte hinauf- und hinabfuhr, so lange, bis er fühlte, dass der Muskel keinen Widerstand mehr bot. Erst dann ließ Daniel kurz den Zeigefinger mit einer fließenden Bewegung ein ganz kleines Stück in den Anus gleiten und wieder hinaus.

Abwechselnd massierte er jetzt die Spalte, die Pobacken, und wieder die Spalte. Jack reckte ihm den Hintern entgegen. In Zeitlupe ließ der Archäologe seinen Zeigefinger in ihn gleiten, massierte von innen, suchte Jacks Glücksknopf. An seinem tiefen Stöhnen erkannte Daniel, dass er ihn gefunden hatte. Jack sah zu, was Daniel mit ihm machte. Und er machte es hervorragend. Jack brauchte sein militärisches Training nicht, um im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben. Er sah und roch und fühlte Daniel und in diesem Moment gab es nur sie beide, keine Vergangenheit und keine Zukunft.

  


Viel später führte Daniel einen zweiten und dann einen dritten Finger ein, drückte vorsichtig rhythmisch gegen den Lustpunkt , während Jack wie von Sinnen keuchte. Seine Erektion tropfte, als Daniel sanft seine Prostata massierte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Körper war bis zu den Zehenspitzen mit pulsierender Elektrizität geladen. Immer wieder nahm Daniel Jacks Penis in den Mund, saugte nur ganz leicht und hielt seinen Geliebten so lange Zeit auf einem Level kurz vor dem Orgasmus.

Daniel hatte inzwischen selbst das Gefühl, er könnte explodieren ohne auch nur in die Nähe von Jacks Anus gekommen zu sein. Doch er brachte seine Atmung angestrengt unter Kontrolle.

  


„Jack? Bist du bereit?“

„Mach schon, Danny,“ keuchte Jack.

Daniel drehte ihn halb auf die Seite, so, dass sie sich noch ansehen konnten.

„Ich liebe dich, Jack, ich liebe ich, liebe dich“ flüsterte er immer wieder, als er sich von hinten an seiner Öffnung platzierte. Erwiderte Jacks Blick, hielt ihn fest. Drang nicht ein, sondern wartete darauf, dass Jack ihm entgegenkam.

  


Daniel sah Schweißtropfen über die Schläfe seines Geliebten rinnen, als sie sich ineinander schoben. Das brannte, fast immer. Er rechnete damit, dass Jack ihn stoppte. Es passierte nicht. Jack stieß mit einer letzten Anstrengung bis zur Basis auf ihn hinab.

_Augen zu und durch_. Keine Strategie, die Jack gerne anwandte. Er wollte sehen was auf ihn zukam. Aber Daniel vertraute er blind.

  


Der Archäologe ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen, als sein Schwanz in Jack verschwand, verharrte, umklammerte mit einem Arm Jacks Oberkörper und legte seine andere Hand sanft auf Jacks halb erschlafften Penis. Jack drehte sich zu ihm um, und eine Weile taten sie nichts anderes als sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Daniel schmeckte fast immer nach Kaffee, manchmal mit ein bisschen Schokolade. Es gab nichts, was ihn mehr in der Realität verankerte als Daniels Küsse, sein Geschmack und sein Geruch.

Langsam, wieder wie in Zeitlupe, begann Daniel sich zu bewegen. Seine Zunge folgte den Bewegungen zuerst, sah dann den nächsten Stoß vorher. Konzentrierte sich darauf, Jacks Glücksknopf jedes Mal zu treffen. Immer im gleichen, vorhersehbaren Rhythmus. Jack unterdrückte sein Stöhnen nicht mehr. Er war wieder vollständig hart und dachte an nichts mehr.

  


Daniel hatte ihn noch nie so entrückt gesehen, wenn sie sich liebten. Eine Welle purer Glückseeligkeit überflutete sein Selbst bei diesem Anblick, diesem Gefühl vollständigen Verschmelzens mit dem Menschen, der ihm alles bedeutete. 

Eines Tages würde er sich in dieses Gefühl fallen lassen können, aber heute ging es nur um Jack. Daniel achtete auf jedes kleinste Zeichen von Unbehagen. Fast hätte er gestoppt, als er eine Träne in Jacks Augenwinkel sah. Doch Jack drängte sich gegen ihn, soweit es ihm in dieser Position möglich war, und erhöhte von sich aus das Tempo. Er legte seine Hand über Daniels, die sanft seine Erektion streichelte, und hielt ihn davon ab, fester zuzupacken. Daniel hoffte nur weiter durchzuhalten, als Jack ihm signalisierte, dass er härter zustoßen sollte. Irgendwie schaffte er es, indem er still auf Japanisch rückwärts zählte. 

Jacks angedeutete Bewegungen wurden immer verzweifelter, und Daniel fühlte, dass Jack bald seine Erfüllung erreichen würde. Er ließ seine Lippen über Jacks Hals wandern und hörte plötzlich ein leises Geräusch. Es kam von Jack. 

  


Jack weinte, als er sich dem Orgasmus näherte und schließlich über den Rand fiel und fiel und fiel. Daniel folgte ihm fast zeitgleich und schlang seine Arme fest um Jacks glühenden Körper. Er spürte Jacks nur langsam schwächer werdende Kontraktionen um seinen Schwanz, und er schloss die Hand um Jacks Penis, um ihm Halt zu geben. Sein anderer Arm war um Jacks Brustkorb geschlungen. Glücklich, erschöpft und erleichtert presste er sich an ihn.

  


Die Tränen überraschten ihn nicht, er wusste davon dass eine intensive Prostata-Massage manchen Männern dabei half, aufgestaute Emotionen herauszulassen.

Daniel hoffte nur, das Jack mit dieser Verwundbarkeit klarkam. Einige Male hatte Jack bisher in seinen Armen geweint. Aber es war immer während eines Alptraums gewesen, oder wenn der Colonel so betrunken war, dass er sich hinterher an nichts erinnerte. Dieses Mal würde Jack sich erinnern. Auch daran, dass Daniel ihn dazu gebracht hatte so verwundbar zu sein.

  


Daniel fing die salzige Flüssigkeit mit seinen Lippen auf und merkte, wie seine eigenen Wangen feucht wurden. Es gab nichts, was er jetzt sagen konnte. Er hielt Jack einfach nur eng umschlungen, während ihnen beiden Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Daniel, bleib bei mir. Bitte, bleib.“

Jacks Stimme war tränenerstickt. Er erkannte in diesem Moment, dass es ihm inzwischen fast vollkommen gleichgültig war, in welcher Verfassung Daniel ihn sah. Zur Hölle, Daniel war als aufgestiegenes Wesen in seinen Träumen gewesen. Das bedeutete wahrscheinlich, er hatte alles über ihn gewußt zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wirklich restlos alles. Und er hatte ihn, den normalen Menschen, trotzdem immer wieder besucht. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr ob er die Beherrschung verlor.

  


„Ich bin hier, Jack. Ich verlasse dich nicht. Niemals.“

„ Du hast mich verlassen. Die Sache mit Nem und all die Entführungen, Verletzungen, Folter. Und dann Kelowna, das letzte Jahr... Tu das niemals wieder, Daniel. Es klingt lächerlich, ich weiß. Tu es trotzdem nicht mehr.“

  


Jack weinte in Daniels Hals, fest von Daniels Armen umschlungen. Seit er ein Kind war, hatte niemand ihn mehr so weinen sehen. Eine einzelne Träne vielleicht, als er Charlie zum ersten Mal im Arm hielt. Als er um Charlie trauerte, konnte er nicht weinen. Er konnte nichts mehr fühlen. Aber Daniel hatte alles von ihm bekommen, nach und nach. Seine Wut, seine Verzweifelung, seine Trauer, seine Ängste und seine Tränen.

Der Archäologe hatte wieder durch seine Mauern gesehen als ob sie gar nicht da wären und mit einem Blick erkannt, das etwas nicht stimmte. Er bewunderte die Taktik, mit das Genie mit den Doktortiteln ihn dazu gebracht hatte Stück für Stück loszulassen. Geniale Coverstory mit der Höhenangst, sie stimmte zu mindestens zwei Dritteln – es hatte sie schon in Gefahr gebracht, wenn Daniel deswegen einen Aussetzer hatte. Und Jack bezweifelte überhaupt nicht, dass Daniel die Höhenangst wirklich gerne loswerden wollte. Nur das im Urlaub zu machen war Mist. Seitdem sie zusammen waren, war ihr Leben auf viele Art schöner geworden, aber in mancher Hinsicht auch sehr stressig.

Er hatte trotzdem gedacht, wenn er mit Daniel zusammen sein konnte wäre alles in Ordnung.

Weitermachen wie bisher, mit etwas Glück die Goa´ould besiegen, und dann zum letzten Mal und für immer in Pension gehen. Jeden Tag angeln. Daniel würde seine Abteilung nur noch vom Schreibtisch aus leiten und abends zu ihm nach Hause kommen. Manchmal früher, öfter spät – Hauptsache nach Hause, gesund und in einem Stück.

  


Aber nichts war in Ordnung.

Jack hatte täglich immer mehr Angst, Daniel zu verlieren im Kampf gegen ihre Feinde. Als ihm nicht bewußt war dass er ihn liebte, als sie nur Freunde waren, war es irgendwie einfacher gewesen. Daniels Entführung, Folter und Verletzung in Honduras hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, dass sie nirgendwo sicher waren. Nicht mal auf der Erde. 

  


„ Versprich mir, dass du öfter mit mir in den Schießstand kommst, Danny. Außerdem noch mehr Nahkampftraining. Zweimal pro Woche.“

„ Hmmm-hmmm.“ Daniel klang nicht begeistert, und Jack hasste es das von ihm zu fordern. Es ging in jeder Hinsicht gegen Daniels „friedliche Forscher“-Natur. „Nur wenn wir danach zuhause weitertrainieren,“ murmelte er in Jacks Nacken.

„ Du lernst schnell, Daniel. Nutze es um dein Leben zu verteidigen, bitte?“

„ Wenn es dich beruhigt.“ Der Archäologe küsste Jacks Augenlieder, sein Gesicht, bis keine Tränen mehr zu sehen waren. Jack tat das gleiche für ihn. Sie lagen eine Weile da und beobachteten einzelne kleine Wolken, die hoch oben vorbeizogen. In Daniels Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Er versuchte einen Anfang zu finden, wollte Jack etwas über sich erzählen. Über Kelowna und den vollständigen Grund seines Sprungs durch die Fensterscheibe. Vielleicht überzeugte es ihn davon, dass er in Zukunft alles tun würde, um am Leben zu bleiben, bei Jack. Aber wieder schaffte er es nicht. Es riss zu viele Wunden auf.

  


„ Wir haben einen Zuschauer.“ Jack deutete in die Felsen, wo eben ein sehr großer Raubvogel gelandet war. Die Jungen im Nest reckten gierig die Schnäbel in die Höhe.

„ Meinst du sie wird uns verpfeifen?“

„ Wer weiss was sie gesehen hat...“ Unter einer anzüglich hochgezogenen Augenbraue grinste Jack seinen Geliebten dreckig an. „Wenn Adler Kameras dabei hätten, könnten sie eine Menge Geld verdienen...“

Daniel rekelte sich lasziv auf der Decke und grinste zurück, seinen Unterleib in Jacks Seite gepresst, eine Hand in seinem Brusthaar vergraben. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihr später noch eine Chance geben, dann kann sie ihren Verdienst in neue Vogelschutzgebiete investieren, was meinst du?“

„ Klar, ich bin immer für Vogelschutz und so Zeug... Vögeln sollte der beste Schutz überhaupt gewährt werden...“ Er machte eine flatternde Handbewegung, bevor er seine Hand mit einem eleganten Bogen auf Daniels Rippen landete und dort feine Linien rund um die Nippel zeichnete.

Daniel lachte, ein echtes Lachen, tief aus dem Bauch heraus. Jack grinste ihn an, eine Spur selbstgefällig. Es machte ihn unglaublich stolz, dass er der einzige Mensch war der Daniel so zum Lachen bringen konnte – soweit er wusste. Der Archäologe rückte dichter an Jack, legte einen Arm über seinen Bauch und seinen Kopf an Jacks Schulter. Es ging auf Mittag zu, und selbst im Schatten ihres Felsen wurde es unangenehm warm. Sie dösten vor sich hin und schliefen irgendwann ein.

  


O x x x o 

  


Eine Stunde später wurde Daniel vom Knurren seines eigenen Magens geweckt. Während er noch gegen die Helligkeit blinzelte, spürte er Jack aufwachen. Er drückte einen Kuss auf Jacks Schulter, an der er geschlafen hatte, und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein, bevor er sich den Rucksäcken zuwandte. In der Seitentasche fand er ein Päckchen mit Feuchttüchern, mit denen er seine klebrigen Hände säuberte. 

  


Ihr Mittagessen bestand aus Hotelsandwichs und einer großen Portion Würstchen, die Jack besorgt hatte. In seiner Special-Ops-Zeit in Deutschland war er süchtig geworden nach diesen Würstchen. Sara hatte sie zuerst immer für Charlie gekauft, der manchmal sehr wenig aß. Das ständige Umziehen machte ihm zu schaffen. Eine andere Mutter im Kindergarten hatte Sara den Tipp mit den Würstchen gegeben.

Wieder in Europa, hatte Jack in ihrem Urlaubsdorf einen Laden gefunden, der sie im Glas verkaufte. Nicht so knackig wie frische, aber trotzdem gut. Ohne Daniel an seiner Seite hätte er die Würstchen nie wieder angerührt. Mit Daniel waren sie eine bittersüße Erinnerung, die er mit seinem Gefährten teilen wollte.

Sie hatten kein Wort gesprochen, seit sie aufgewacht waren. Daniel beobachtete Jack, der in die Ferne starrte. Irgendwann legte Jack seine Hand in Daniels.

  
Jacks Botschaft war klar: _Du musst nicht nachbohren. Ich antworte. _Daniel nahm sie und drückte den Handrücken an seine Lippen, bevor er sie mit beiden Händen umschloss und vor sich auf seinem Schoß ruhen ließ. _Ich liebe dich und nichts was du sagst kann das ändern._

  


Jacks trauriger Blick sagte _Danke, das habe ich nicht verdient. _Er fand, er verdiente keinen Aufschub mehr. _Rede endlich, O´Neill, du Idiot_.

„Ich wollte dir nicht den Urlaub verderben. Danach hätte ich es erzählt.“ Jacks leerer Blick floh in die Ferne, bevor er sich zwang, Daniel anzusehen. „Ich habe uns verraten. Sobek weiß über uns Bescheid.“ Daran gab es nichts zu beschönigen. Jack hatte versagt.

  


„Du meinst, er weiß dass wir – du und ich – ein Paar sind?“

  


„Ja.“ Der Bastard hatte ihn ausgetrickst. Das Gedankenlesegerät war schon an Ort und Stelle gewesen, bevor Jack es bemerkte. Jeder seiner Knochen schmerzte, nachdem ihm Sobeks Folterknechte eine Behandlung mit dem Handmodul zuteil werden ließen. Als er wieder bei Bewußtsein und endlich alleine in der Zelle war, suchte er Zuflucht in seinen Gedanken. Zu Daniel, der ihn küsste, festhielt, Daniel, der sein Fels war. Das Zentrum seiner Existenz.

  


Sobek hatte es gesehen.

  


„Ist das schlimm dass er das weiß?“

Daniel konnte manchmal verdammt naiv sein.

  


„Wie, ist das schlimm? Natürlich ist das schlimm.“ Jack sprang auf und begann unruhig hin- und herzulaufen. „Wir sind jetzt erpressbar, Daniel.“

  


„Mach mal langsam, Jack.“ Daniel stand auf und stoppte Jacks Schritte mit einer Hand auf seinem Arm. „Auf welche Art hat er es erfahren?“

  


„Gedankenlesegerät.“

  


„Was genau hast du gedacht, als er das Lesegerät aktiviert hatte.“

Jack schüttelte die Hand ab und starrte ins Tal. „Er weiß dass es jemanden gibt... in meinem Leben. Jemanden der mir alles bedeutet. Ich weiß nicht wieviel er von deinem Gesicht erkennen konnte. Oder ob er deinen Namen erfahren hat.“

  


Daniel trat hinter ihn und schlang seine Arme um Jacks Taille.

„Das heißt nicht, dass er an mich rankommt. Weiß er, dass wir in SG-1 zusammen arbeiten?“

  


„Nein.“ Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem Sobeks Folterknechte wieder auf den Plan traten. Als sie versuchten, Jacks Gedanken zu lenken, war er mißtrauisch geworden. In diesem Moment hatte er sich in eine Flut schmerzhafter Erinnerungen gestürzt, die ihn von Daniel entfernten. Kurz darauf war die Tür der Gefängniszelle unter dem Ansturm von Sam, Teal´c und SG-2 geborsten. Sie hatten Jack befreit und auf ihrem Weg nach draußen reihenweise Jaffa getötet.

  


„Also... alles halb so schlimm, oder?“

  


„Nur wenn wir ihm nie als SG-1 begegnen.“

  


„Sam sagte mir, ihr habt sein Regiment mindestens halbiert und eine Menge Sachschaden angerichtet. Der Stützpunkt war sein einziger. Jacob hat das bestätigt. Er ist ein niederer Goa´ould, Jack. Bis er wieder handlungsfähig ist, wird es dauern. Während unseres Urlaubs gehen Sam und Teal´c mit SG-2 nochmal da rein. Vielleicht erwischen sie ihn dieses Mal.“

  


Daniel festigte seinen Griff um Jacks Taille und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. „An die Air Force verpfeift er dich bestimmt nicht. Er würde gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, in seiner Kultur sind gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen völlig normal. Und er hätte nicht den geringsten Nutzen davon.“

  


Jack drückte sein Gesicht an Daniels und nahm seine Hände.

„Ich hab die Schnauze voll, Danny. Wenn es die verdammten Schlangenköpfenicht gäbe, würde ich wieder in den Ruhestand gehen.“ Er verflocht ihre Finger. „Nur dass ich ihn nicht genießen könnte.“

  


Sie hatten diese Diskussion schon oft geführt und waren immer wieder zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es keinen Sinn machte aufzuhören. Es sei denn, die Air Force zwang sie dazu. Allein von der Bedrohung da draußen zu wissen und nichts dagegen zu unternehmen würde ihr Leben belasten. Ganz zu schweigen von den persönlichen Feinden, die ihnen ohne eine mächtige Organisation im Rücken den Alltag zur Hölle machen könnten. Auf einem fernen Planeten völlig von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden – diese letzte Möglichkeit blieb für den Notfall.

  


Über ihnen startete das Adlerweibchen geräuschvoll flatternd von seinem Nest. Sie beschlossen, sich zu waschen. Auf seinem Navigations-Pad hatte Daniel einen Bachlauf mit Wasserfall markiert, der hinter der nächsten Biegung durch die Felsen floss. Zum Glück für Daniel führte der Weg über ein ausgedehntes Hochplateau, so dass er keinen Blick in die Tiefe werfen musste. Eine kleine Tasche mit Wertsachen, das Perimeteralarm-Empfängerteil und zwei Handtücher nahmen sie mit. Im Gehen reichte Jack seinem Freund ein sehr leichtes rotes Plastikobjekt.

  


„Ist das... Jack, das ist nicht wirklich eine... Wasserpistole?“

„Ist es, Dr. Jackson.“ Jack lachte in sich hinein und hob sein eigenes transparentgrünes Exemplar.

  


**Yrsa**

Ihr letztes Foto zeigte die beiden Männer lachend mit Wasserpistolen. Sie hatte begonnen sie zu fotografieren, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Und nicht aufgehört. Auch nicht, als die zwei sich auf der Wiese wälzten. Wie im Rausch hatte sie immer wieder abgedrückt. Es waren die besten Bilder, die sie je gemacht hatte. Bedauerlich nur, dass diese Fotos um jeden Preis geheim bleiben würden und mussten, soviel war ihr schnell klar geworden.

  


Als sie die Serie auf dem Display ihrer Kamera betrachtete, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Zwei Krieger, die nur aus Muskeln und Sehnen bestanden. Sie hatte sich nie vorgestellt wie es war wenn zwei Männer ein Paar wurden. Ob Männer liebten. Oder ob sie nur Sex hatten. Diese beiden liebten sich, daran zweifelte die Fotografin nicht eine Sekunde. Sie lebten füreinander, und sie würden füreinander in den Tod gehen. Oder eher miteinander.

  


Für einen Moment stellte sie sich vor, sie hätte mitspielen dürfen. Sex mit zwei Männern war eine Fantasie, die sie noch nie ausgelebt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollten die beiden nicht, sie waren so aufeinander fixiert, und sie waren schwul... aber vielleicht ein kleines bisschen bi? Sie merkte, wie sie bei dem Gedanken feucht wurde.

Sowas war ihr noch nie passiert. Und das war interessant, denn ihr Spezialgebiet als Hochzeitsfotografin waren Sexfotos. Ihre internationale Kundschaft verlangte immer extremere Bilder. Jeder mittelmäßige Kleinstadt-Fotograf bot inzwischen Dessousaufnahmen an, meist für die Braut. Ihre Kunden hatten Geld, und sie wollten etwas, was sonst keiner hatte. So häuften sich die Aufträge für Sexfotos in der Hochzeitsnacht oder in den Flitterwochen. Natürlich geschmackvolle, künstlerisch wertvolle Aufnahmen. Je nach Kundenwunsch mehr oder weniger explizit.

  


Yrsa genoss einen besonderen Vertrauensvorschuss. Auf ihrer Visitenkarte prangte ein medizinischer Doktortitel, der Erfahrung mit Schweigepflicht versprach. Mit Hochzeitsfotografie hatte sie sich ihr Medizinstudium finanziert und festgestellt, dass sie damit mehr Geld verdienen konnte. Neben einem weiteren Job, über den sie nicht sprach. Und natürlich mit ihrem Lieblingshobby, Naturfotografie. Das machten allerdings viele, und es lohnte sich nur, wenn sie bei Hochzeits-Aufträgen sowieso vor Ort war.

Yrsa schob zwei Finger unter ihre Hotpants und gab den Liebeskugeln in ihrer Vagina einen heftigen Stoß. Sie trug sie häufig, wenn sie in der Natur unterwegs war und viel wanderte.

  


Aber zuerst musste sie sich ihrem unmittelbaren Problem widmen. Wie sollte sie den beiden Männern schonend beibringen, dass sie sie in einem sehr intimen Moment fotografiert hatte? Offenbar hatten sie ziemlich krasse Jobs beim Militär und ziemlich krasse Schicksale. Nordamerikaner, vermutete sie nach dem Akzent des großen, sehnigen Mannes. Jack, so hatte ihn der andere genannt.

Wenn jemand von den Fotos erfuhr, könnte sie das wahrscheinlich in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen. Von einem Freund hatte sie mal gehört, dass es in den USA schwule Männer beim Militär ziemlich schwer hatten. Yrsa wollte ihnen die Bilder auf jeden Fall schenken, aber sie hatte keine Lust dabei in der Nähe zu sein. Sicherheitshalber. Sie musste sie zuerst dazu bringen, die Fotos in Ruhe anzusehen. Es gab Möglichkeiten für das Problem, solche unter Umständen kompromittierenden Bilder zu besitzen. Und hey, wer hatte solche Bilder nicht?

Sie fasste einen Plan.

  


**Daniel & Jack**

„Ergib dich!“ 

„Niemals.“ Jack duckte sich unter Daniels Wasserpistole weg und wischte mit dem Fuß durch den Bach. Das Wasser spritzte Daniel ins Gesicht und lenkte ihn ausreichend lange ab, so dass Jack in seinen Rücken gelangen, seine Handgelenke packen und ihn unter den Wasserfall ziehen konnte. Daniels Hände mit seinen verschränkt, küsste Jack ihn sanft, während der Bach auf sie hinunterprasselte. Sie standen eine Weile so da, während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten, sich neckten und um Vorherrschaft rangen. Sie verteilten gegenseitig das Wasser auf ihren Körpern, wuschen Dreck und klebrigen Samen weg. Unter dem kalten Wasser waren sie bald so abgekühlt, dass sie sich für einen Moment freiwillig zum Trocknen in die volle Sonne stellten. Dabei rubbelten sie einander die Tropfen mit den Händen ab, eng zusammengepresst. Ihre Penisse ruhten zwischen ihnen, schlaff von der Kälte, weich, geschützt.

  


Daniels weichen Penis zu spüren war für Jack ein Sinnbild des Vertrauens geworden, der alles umfassenden Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Meist war es kein langes Vergnügen, denn irgendwann entstand Reibung, und Daniel war wieder erregt. So kurz nach der letzten Runde rührte sich jedoch erstmal gar nichts, und Jack genoss das Gefühl. Das hier war genau seine Vorstellung von Urlaub - von der Sonne gewärmt zu werden, mit Daniel im Arm. Seine Gedanken gingen auf Wanderschaft. Sonnenuntergang war spät am Abend, sie hatten viel Zeit, bis sie wieder ins Tal mussten. Im Bachbett lag ein hoher, flacher Stein, glattgeschliffen in Jahrtausenden. Jack stellte sich vor, wie Daniel aussehen würde, ausgebreitet auf dem Stein. Wunderschön, wie ein griechischer Gott. Und genau auf der richtigen Höhe, um... um ihn mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Die Vorstellung fand er zuerst abstoßend. Daniel besaß ein dickes Buch über schwulen Sex, das er häufig auf seinem Nachttisch liegen hatte. Jacks Neugier siegte schnell. Er erfuhr einige Dinge, auf die er niemals gekommen wäre. Nie.

  


Doch dann setzte sich in seinem Kopf etwas fest. Denn ihm wurde bewußt, dass Rimming zu den Dingen gehörte, die für ihn völlig frei von irgendwelchen Triggern waren. Und ab und zu versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie er sich überwinden konnte das für Daniel zu tun. Daniel war neugierig und experimentierfreudig und fantasievoll. Der Archäologe hatte nie über Langeweile geklagt, aber manchmal grübelte Jack darüber, ob Daniel mit ihrem Sexleben zufrieden war. Jack war sicher, Daniel würde Rimming lieben. Zum ersten Mal hatte er es vor ein paar Monaten ausprobiert, nachdem sie die Sache mit der Stromos überstanden hatten.

  


Er selbst wurde meistens kein zweites Mal hart, nicht nach so kurzer Zeit, aber Daniel bestimmt.

Jack strich über Daniels Rücken und legte die Arme um seine Schulterblätter.

„Darf ich mit dir etwas ausprobieren?“ fragte er, Nase an Nase mit seinem Geliebten.

„Was du möchtest.“ Daniel hatte von Anfang an klargestellt, dass Jack nicht zu fragen brauchte. Er wusste dass sein Colonel ein Mann der Tat war. Jede Initiative von Jack was Sex betraf war ein riesiger Schritt.

  


Jack küsste ihn, während seine Hände über Daniels Rücken zu seinem Hintern wanderten. Er begann die Rundungen zu kneten und ein wenig auseinanderzuziehen. Mit dem Fuß angelte Jack nach dem Beutel, der das Gleitgel enthielt. Er bückte sich kurz und steuerte Daniel dann zu dem Felsen. Ein Handtuch legte er darauf und half Daniel, sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Der Archäologe gehorchte grinsend, aber widerspruchslos. Das andere Handtuch rollte Jack auf und beförderte es unter Daniels Hintern.

  


Daniel lag ausgestreckt auf dem Stein, die Beine angezogen, seine Genitalien exponiert. Er war erschöpft, aber er spürte, wie ganz langsam etwas Blut in seinen Penis floss. Was Jack wohl mit ihm vorhatte?

Der Colonel beugte sich über ihn und versenkte die Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel. Tief, rhythmisch und penetrierend. Es fühlte sich gut an. Seine Hände griffen in das Handtuch. Jacks Zunge wanderte tiefer. Leckte über sein in Zeitlupe erwachendes Glied, mit langen Strichen, immer wieder. Bevor Daniel richtig steif wurde, wandte sich die Zunge den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel zu. Er wimmerte fast, als der Kontakt verloren ging, dort, wo er das dringende Verlangen hatte berührt zu werden.

Jack nahm sich Zeit, knabbernd und leckend zu Daniels Kniekehlen zu gelangen. Auf beiden Seiten. Daniels Penis lag entspannt auf seinem Bauch, kaum gefüllt, aber empfänglich. Jack leckte die Basis, um dann zu den Hoden überzugehen. Er saugte sie nacheinander ein, spielte damit, vergrub seine Nase in Daniels Geruch und wandte sich schließlich tiefer gelegenem Territorium zu.

  


Jacks Zunge glitt über den Damm zwischen Daniels Pobacken. Einige Male leckte er hin- und her, bevor er noch tiefer ging. Er tastete mit der Zungenspitze nach der Rosette und umkreiste sie langsam. Nach der Wasserfall-Dusche schmeckte es überraschend neutral. Daniels Beine fielen weit auseinander, in kürzester Zeit stand Daniels Erektion steil empor. Er gab unverständliche Sprachfetzen von sich, das einzige verständliche Wort war immer wieder „Jack!“. Dessen Hände wanderten von Daniels Hüftknochen zu seinen Pobacken und zogen sie weit auseinander. Jack hatte herausgefunden, dass es Daniel unglaublich erregte ihm vollständig ausgeliefert zu sein. Er versuchte seine Zunge in die Mitte zu stoßen, doch er kam nicht weit. Stattdessen leckte er weiter den Rand und den Damm, was Daniel verrückt machte. Jack griff mit einer Hand nach dem Beutel, den er auf den Stein gelegt hatte, und fand das Gleitgel. Bevor er es auf zwei Fingern verteilte, reichte er mit der Hand in den Bach, der den großen Felsen rechts auf halber Höhe umfloss. Jack ließ die Hand eine Weile im Bach, während seine Zunge Daniels Loch in weiten und engen Kreisen umrundete. Mit der anderen Hand führte er die Spitze der Gleitgeltube ein und drückte eine großzügige Menge in Daniels Inneres. Er schluckte Daniels Penis ganz, bevor er einen Finger seiner gekühlten Hand durch die Spalte gleiten ließ und einführte. Daniel mochte es, schnell geöffnet zu werden, manchmal regelrecht hart. Besessen zu werden von Jack. Seit Monaten wußte Jack davon, doch er brauchte Zeit, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

  


Jack ließ dem Finger schnell einen zweiten folgen, stieß sie gegen die Prostata, packte sie, zwirbelte sie, abwechselnd, immer wieder. Und Daniel kam, in seiner Kehle, und er kam und kam, während Jack mit seinen Fingern Daniels Glücksknopf bearbeitete. Daniel röhrte seinen Orgasmus in die Berge, jede Vorsicht vergessen. Sein Loch zuckte noch, während Jack seine Erektion hineinschob. Dass er eine hatte, erstaunte ihn nicht mehr. Ob er kommen würde, wusste er nicht. Doch er wusste, dass Daniel unersättlich sein konnte, wenn er geil war. Egal ob er selber kam oder nicht.

Wenn er mit seinem Dildo spielte, hatte Daniel das Objekt oft in seinem Körper gelassen, nachdem er schon gekommen war. Er beobachtete seinen schlaffen Penis, der hin- und herrollte, während er den Dildo in sich stieß und sich vorstellte es wäre Jack der ihn nahm, immer wieder. Manchmal erreichte er nach längerer Zeit einen zweiten, analen Orgasmus.

  


Das hier war besser, viel besser, Jack hatte seine Beine gespreizt und fickte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Mahlend, stoßend, langes Herausziehen, fast ganz hinaus, hartes Hineinstoßen, tief in seinen Körper. Daniel wand sich vor Geilheit, sein ermüdeter Penis lag auf seinem Bauch, und er wollte unbedingt noch einen Orgasmus, obwohl es der dritte in zwei Stunden wäre und er keine Spur einer Erektion hatte.

  


Inzwischen zweifelte Jack nicht mehr daran, dass er kommen würde. Er fragte sich, wie er es hinauszögern konnte, um Daniel einen weiteren Orgasmus zu verschaffen. Es half nicht, dass er plötzlich ein Bild vor Augen hatte, in dem er Daniel von hinten nahm, während Daniels Erektion zwischen den Beinen einer Frau verschwand. Er wurde dieses Bild nicht los. Mit jedem Stoß in Daniels Körper sah er im Geist Daniels Penis in die tropfende Vagina einer anonymen Frau gleiten, hineingepresst von seinem eigenen Gewicht. Er fickte Daniel, und Daniel die Frau, und Jack fickte sie beide. Sein Hirn war so vernebelt von diesem Bild, dass er erbarmungslos auf einen Orgasmus hinarbeitete. Er versuchte die Vorstellung auszublenden, er wusste nicht wie er plötzlich darauf kam, und er hatte keine Kontrolle darüber. In dem Moment, als die gesichtslose Frau sich aufbäumte und ihren Höhepunkt herausschrie, kam Jack mit einem tiefen Grollen in der Kehle und spritzte seinen Samen in Daniels Körper.

  


Er spürte das überwältigende Bedürfnis, Daniel zu küssen, und zog ihn in eine sitzende Position. Während ihre Zungen ein zärtliches Duell ausfochten, beruhigte sich Jacks Atmung wieder. Allerdings glitt sein Penis hinaus, was Daniel mit einem enttäuschten Stöhnen quittierte.

„Bitte...“ Daniel sah ihn an. „Ich brauche etwas in mir, Jack... deine Finger... bitte...“

Jack küsste ihn nocheinmal und drehte ihn dann mit dem Bauch zum Felsen, so dass er sich darüber legen konnte. Jack nahm Wasser in seine Hände, um Daniels Spalte zu reinigen. Er zog die Pobacken auseinander, nahm mehr Wasser, drang mit den Fingern ein, säuberte seinen Ring auch innen. Samen lief hinaus. Jack war hin- und hergerissen. Er wollte Daniels Loch lecken, ekelte sich aber vor seinem eigenen Ejakulat, das aus Daniels Körper floss.

  


Ahhh, fuck! Heute war der Tag der Überwindungen. Jack bevorzugte langsamen, zärtlichen Sex, bei dem er Daniel ansehen konnte. Im Moment hatte er Daniels Hinterseite vor sich, er hatte eben seine kalten Finger in Daniels Körper gerammt – und Daniel hatte es extrem geil gefunden. Die Welt drehte sich noch.

Jack kniete sich hinter Daniel, zwischen seine angewinkelten Beine. Er knetete Daniels Pobacken, bevor er seine Zunge durch die Spalte zog und seinen offenen, entspannten Anus erreichte. Es kostete keine Mühe mehr, mit der Zunge ein Stück einzudringen. Es schmeckte salzig, ein bisschen bitter, aber es war ok. Daniel wimmerte. Dass Jack das hier tun würde, damit hatte er nie im Leben gerechnet. Und er vermutete, Jack selber bis vor kurzem auch nicht. Daniel war in den Sinn gekommen, es für Jack zu tun, aber er musste zugeben, er konnte sich noch nicht überwinden. Zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte Jack nach der Stromos-Mission als erster die Initiative ergriffen und ihn nachdrücklich davon überzeugt, dass Rimming eine seeeehr erotische Sache war.

  


Jack züngelte an seinem Loch, hinein und hinaus, und Daniels Beine gaben nach. Er lag mit vollem Gewicht auf seinem Bauch. Kräftige Hände zogen an seinen Pobacken, an seinem Ring, exponierten sein Loch, legten ihn völlig offen. Jeden leisesten Windhauch spürte er an seiner Rosette, wenn Jacks Zunge seinen Anus weiträumig umkreiste. Er war inzwischen so entspannt, dass sein Muskelring atmete und zitterte. Jack nahm noch etwas Wasser, um ihn weiter innen zu reinigen. Und dann schob er seine Zunge so tief hinein, wie er konnte, und schmeckte seinen eigenen Samen. Daniel keuchte. Sein Penis war mittlerweile zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag steinhart, eingeklemmt zwischen seinem Körper und dem aufgerollten Handtuch. Diese Zunge an seinem Arsch, in seinem Arsch, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Jacks Zunge schnellte hinein und hinaus, umkreiste seinen Ring, um dann wieder einzudringen. Doch irgendwann waren seine Sinne überladen, hochsensibel und elektrisiert.

  


Er wollte nur noch Jacks Finger spüren, die ihn dehnten, öffneten, fickten. So viele Finger wie möglich. Er wollte kommen mit diesen Fingern in seinem Körper, Jacks wunderschönen Fingern.

Doch dem Linguisten fehlten die Worte. Es kam nur ein angestrengtes, verzweifeltes Stöhnen.

Jack erinnerte sich, was Daniel gesagt hatte. Finger. Er wollte Finger in sich. Sein Samen war sicherlich fast herausgetropft. Jack spülte die Gleitgeltube im Wasser und führte die lange Spitze in Daniels Anus ein. Er drückte einen großen Tropfen aus der Tube, bevor er sie langsam herauszog und weiteres Gel durch Daniels Spalte tropfen ließ.

  


Mit einer Hand massierte er Daniels Hintern und kühlte die andere wieder im Bach ab. Er ließ einen einzelnen kalten Finger langsam durch die Spalte in den Anus gleiten. Er zielte direkt auf Daniels Glücksknopf und rubbelte mehrmals vor- und zurück. Dass er getroffen hatte, war unüberhörbar. Daniel heulte auf und krallte sich in das Handtuch. „Oh, Gott, ja, Jack...“ brachte er mühsam hervor.

So lange seine Finger noch kalt waren, fügte er schnell einen zweiten und dann einen dritten Finger hinzu. Jack massierte lange Daniels Öffnung, dehnte, spreizte den Muskel, drang zur Prostata vor. Daniel drückte gegen seine Hand, als wollte er sie ganz. Schreiend presste er sich auf die Finger. Es verblüffte Jack, dass vier seiner Finger mühelos verschwanden. Er hätte nur den Daumen nach innen falten müssen, und Daniel hätte seine ganze Hand in sich aufgenommen.

„Härter, Jack,“ keuchte Daniel. „Härter.“

Daniel lag bäuchlings auf dem Felsen, seine Beine gespreizt wie ein Frosch. Er presste seinen Hintern in die Höhe, Jacks Hand entgegen, um den Preis, dass sein Penis den Kontakt zum Handtuch verlor. Dadurch hob er auch die Brust vom Stein, und Jack griff mit der freien Hand unter seinen Körper, um eine Brustwarze zu stimulieren. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwirbelte er einen Nippel, während die Finger seiner rechten Hand im gleichen Rhythmus über Daniels Prostata glitten. Daniel schrie erneut und kam. Seine Muskeln zogen sich minutenlang um Jacks Hand zusammen und fixierten sie für den Moment wo sie war. Jacks andere Hand schloss sich fest um Daniels Penis und intensivierte seinen Orgasmus zusätzlich.  Als Daniels Muskelkontraktionen verebbten, zog Jack langsam seine Finger heraus und legte sich neben den völlig erschöpften Archäologen auf den Felsen. Es war nicht besonders bequem, aber sie brauchten beide etwas Zeit, um sich zu erholen.

  


Jack verteilte kleine Küsse auf Daniels Schulter und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

„Ich bin völlig k.o,“ stellte Jack fest.

„Ich auch.“

„Du bist übrigens auch katholisch, falls du das vergessen hast. Du solltest wirklich nicht wissen wie DAS geht. Du solltest es nicht mal kennen!“ grinste Daniel.

Jack bedachte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen. 

  


„Wie was geht, Daniel?“ fragte er mit Unschuldsmine. „Ich glaube so ziemlich alles was wir eben getan haben ist nach katholischen Maßstäben verboten?“

  


„Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Sonst tust du es vielleicht nicht wieder, das will ich nicht riskieren,“ seufzte der Archäologe und Linguist, und sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. Jack zog ihn auf seine Brust, er kuschelte sich an und vergrub seine Hand in Jacks Haaren. So genossen sie noch eine Weile die wärmenden Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne. 

  


Nach einer Dusche unter dem Wasserfall machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrer Picknickdecke. Plötzlich packte Jack seinen Freund am Arm und zog ihn ein paar Schritte zurück hinter die Felsnase, die den Blick auf den Bach versperrte.

  


„Scheisse. Da ist jemand,“ wisperte Jack. Er verwandelte sich übergangslos in Colonel O´Neill.

Eine sehnige hellblolde Frau in kurzen tarnfarbenen Shorts und knappem Oberteil ließ sich an einem Seil aus den Felsen über ihrem Lagerplatz herunter. Die Körperteile, die nicht von Kleidung bedeckt waren, waren unregelmäßig grau-grün geschminkt.

Uuuh, eine Menge Körperteile. 

  


Unten setzte sie ihren Rucksack ab, holte einen rechteckigen Gegenstand heraus und stellte ihn auf ihre Decke. Sofort schnappte sie sich den Rucksack, kletterte wie ein Affe zurück in die Felsen und verschwand.

  


Jack und Daniel tauschten einen ernsten Blick. Es gab haufenweise Leute im Universum, die sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken entführen würden, um ein paar Informationen zu bekommen. Oder Leute auf der Erde, die ein politisches Interesse daran hatten, sie zu kompromittieren.

  


Jack suchte mit den Augen die gesamte Umgebung ab. Bis auf das Adlerweibchen im Nest, das offenbar seine Jungen fütterte, gab es keine Bewegungen.

„Kannst du erkennen, was das für ein Objekt sein könnte?“ fragte er den Wissenschaftler.

„Von hier aus nicht, Jack. Ich muss näher ran.“

„Wir müssen Abstand halten. Ich habe keine Lust, irgendwohin gebeamt oder von diesem Lara-Croft-Verschnitt hier in die Luft gesprengt zu werden.“

„Ich auch nicht. Aber irgendwie müssen wir rauskriegen, was das ist. Wir könnten...“

  


Daniel dachte kurz nach. „Wir wickeln ein paar Steine in eins von unseren Handtüchern. Versuchen damit in die unmittelbare Nähe zu treffen. Wenn das Ding da auf Bewegungen reagiert, müsste was passieren. Dann versuchen wir einen brennenden Ast oder sowas in die Nähe zu werfen. So erfahren wir, ob es auf Wärme reagiert.“

  


„Ok. Du bist der Experte im Feuer machen ohne Hilfsmittel. Ich wickle die Steine ein.“ Jack machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und warf. Das Paket landete gut gezielt in ca. 20 cm Entfernung. Nichts geschah. Jack wiederholte das Experiment mit einzelnen Steinen, wieder nichts.

  


Daniel war noch damit beschäftigt, etwas Brennbares zu suchen. Keine leichte Aufgabe hier oben, vor allem mit Höhenangst. Er fand am Bach eine Kiefer und nahm einen Zapfen mit, der so trocken war, dass er ihn problemlos mit Steinzeittechnik anzünden konnte. Er traf fast so gut wie Jack. Allerdings landete der Zapfen in unangenehmer Nähe zu einem ihrer Shirts, die sie vorhin auf der Wiese verteilt hatten. Vorerst passierte nichts. Sie warteten noch mehr als eine Stunde, für den Fall dass ein Zeitzünder in dem Objekt steckte.

  


„Daniel, versteck dich hinter dem Wasserfall. Ich gehe um den Felsen und sehe nach, ob Lara Croft noch irgendwo ist.“ [Anmerkung des Autors: Lara Croft ist eine berühmte Figur aus dem gleichnamigen PC-Spiel, Ende der 90er Jahre des 20. Jh., hat eine Menge „herausragende“ Körperteile]

  


Daniel schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Ich komme mit, Jack. Ich decke dir den Rücken.“

„Bis du sicher, Danny?“

„Ich lasse dich hier nicht alleine herumlaufen. Mit dem Ding da und der Frau die sich hier rumtreibt.“ Daniel wusste Jacks Besorgnis um seine Höhenangst zu schätzen, aber er hatte mehr Angst, dass Jack etwas passieren konnte. _Auch eine Therapiemöglichkeit, _ging ihm durch den Kopf.

  


Sie rannten auf den Weg, der am Abhang vor dem Stein herumführte. Daniel hatte ihre Sachen in das übriggebliebene Handtuch gewickelt. Als sie den Stein im Rücken hatten, hielten sie nach allen Seiten Ausschau nach verdächtigen Bewegungen, fanden aber nichts. Daniel klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals, aber er hielt sich tapfer. Er wollte unter gar keinen Umständen Jack alleine lassen. Das bedeutete, er musste sich zusammenreißen. Sie untersuchten noch den aus Richtung Bach gesehen toten Winkel hinter dem Stein, aber auch dort gab es nichts auffälliges. Um aus sicherem Abstand einen zweiten Blick auf das Objekt zu werfen, gingen sie auf dem Weg zurück und schoben sich flach auf den Boden gedrückt immer näher. Dabei war der Umstand, dass sie nackt über die Wiese kriechen mussten, mehr als hinderlich. Jeder von ihnen verzog mehrmals schmerzvoll das Gesicht, als ihre empfindlichsten Körperteile unsanft mit Steinen oder Disteln in Berührung kamen. Als sie nah genug herangekrochen waren, um das Objekt genauer betrachten zu können, wechselten sie einen überraschten Blick. Es handelte sich offenbar um einen Tablet-PC in einem Aufsteller-Etui. Darunter lag ein Blatt Papier.

  


„Keine außerirdische Technologie. Definitiv,“ stellte Daniel trocken fest.

„Könnte trotzdem eine Bombe darin versteckt sein?“ Jack beobachtete angespannt die Umgebung.

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich nicht.“

„Aber warum zur Hölle legt jemand uns einen Tablet-PC auf die Decke? Und wenn diese Person uns schaden wollte – warum so auffällig?“

„Wir müssen uns das Ding genauer ansehen. Ich werfe das Handtuch darüber, da sind oft eingebaute Kameras drin. Vielleicht ist das ein Versuch, kompromittierende Bilder von uns zu machen.“

Daniel ließ, immer noch dicht am Boden, seinen Worten Taten folgen.

„Wir ziehen uns zuerst an,“ sagte Jack. „Und dann sehen wir es uns an.“

Als sie wieder vollständig bekleidet waren, löschte Daniel den noch glimmenden Kiefernzapfen, der ein kleines Loch in sein Shirt eingebrannt hatte, bevor er weiterrollte. Dann zog er vorsichtig das Papier unter dem Tablet-PC hervor. Es war anscheinend ein Brief. Sie setzten sich in einiger Entfernung auf die Wiese. Daniel las vor, Jack beobachtete weiterhin jede kleinste Bewegung in den Büschen.

  


_Hallo Jungs,_

_wenn ihr das lest bin ich nicht in der Nähe. Denn ich muss euch ein Geständnis machen, und ich fürchte dass ihr wütend auf mich sein könntet._

  


Daniel und Jack wechselten einen Blick mit synchron hochgezogenen Brauen.

  


_Ich habe euch fotografiert. Sehr private Bilder. Die Daten sind auf der Speicherkarte im Tablet-PC. Ich schenke sie euch. Eine Kopie habe ich nicht. Das müsst ihr mir glauben._

_Mir ist klar, dass ihr mir wohl nicht so einfach vertrauen könnt. Ihr findet anbei meine Visitenkarte. Ich bin Hochzeitsfotografin und Ärztin und habe weltweit Aufträge bei Hochzeiten prominenter und reicher Persönlichkeiten. Sollte es sich herumsprechen, dass ich heimlich Leute in privaten Situationen ablichte, kann ich beide Jobs zusammen an den Nagel hängen. Insofern habt ihr mich in der Hand. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass ihr irgendwie für eine militärische Organisation arbeitet, und ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr kein Interesse daran habt, dass ich über euch auspacke. Das sichere ich euch hiermit zu. Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen, was ich heute gesehen und gehört habe._

_Wahrscheinlich interessiert euch, warum ich die Fotos gemacht habe und warum ich sie euch schenke. Es hat mich tief berührt, wie ihr zusammen wart. Ganz anders als bei meinen Kunden. _

_Ihr gehört zusammen, aber das wisst ihr schon, denke ich. Ich hatte den Eindruck dass nicht einmal der Tod euch trennen könnte. Wie auch immer ihr das anstellen wollt._

_Ihr habt mich gestört, als ich in den Felsen weiter oben das Adlerweibchen im Anflug auf das Nest fotografieren wollte. Ohne euch in dieser sehr persönlichen Situation zu überraschen, hätte ich mich nicht entfernen können. Natürlich war das, was ihr vorhin miteinander geteilt habt, nicht für meine Augen bestimmt, und es tut mir leid, dass es so gekommen ist. Aber niemals kann ich vergessen, was ich gesehen habe, denn so kitschig es auch klingt, jetzt weiß ich, dass es echte Liebe gibt. Jedenfalls für euch._

_Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir dass ich die Fotos gemacht habe._

_Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir das Pad zurückgeben könntet. Die Speicherkarte mit den Fotos schenke ich euch. Ich warte in dem kleinen Restaurant im Tal auf euch, wo die Brücke über den Bach führt. Ihr kommt dort automatisch vorbei, wenn ihr den Weg an der Schlucht vorbei zurück geht. Falls ich irgendetwas für euch tun kann, lasst es mich wissen._

  


_Seid gegrüßt_

_Yrsa Eriksdóttir_

  


Angeheftet an das Papier war eine Visitenkarte.

Daniel ließ den Brief sinken, den sie gemeinsam gelesen hatten. Im Vergleich zu dem, was sie am Anfang angesichts der tarnfarbenbeschmierten Frau befürchtet hatten, war es harmlos. Besser gesagt – nicht unmittelbar lebensbedrohlich. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Nervös kaute er dabei auf seiner Unterlippe.

Sie hatten nicht einfach nur Sex gehabt. Was schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre. Das heute war wirklich sehr, sehr, SEHR persönlich gewesen. Besonders für Jack. Und ihr Gespräch hatte diese Frau offenbar auch gehört.

  


Jacks Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wurde immer tiefer. Sein Körper war voller Adrenalin, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und sein Kopf war leer. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Er blies die Backen auf und ließ die Luft entweichen.

  


„Ok, gehen wir mal vorerst davon aus, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Dass sie wirklich Hochzeitsfotografin ist. Dass sie kein Interesse daran hat, ihre Kunden zu vergraulen, indem sie Informationen über uns weitergibt. Sehen wir uns die Bilder an. Danach rufe ich Sam an und bitte sie, die Frau zu überprüfen. Und, Daniel...“

Er sah seinen Freund und Geliebten an.

„Es tut mir leid. Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie uns so fotografieren konnte.“

Der Archäologe verzog die Lippen zu seinem typischen Nichtlächeln. „Nichts zu vergeben, Jack. Ich habe dich nicht gerade davon abgehalten, oder?“

Bevor sie die Bilder betrachteten, unterzog Daniel das Gerät einer eingehenden Überprüfung. Senden und Empfangen von GPS-Signalen schaltete er aus, damit sie nicht geortet werden konnten, andere Problemquellen konnte er nicht ausmachen. Er lehnte sich an Jack und startete die Diashow.

  


Auf dem ersten Bild strahlten sie sich lachend an. Es folgten mehrere ähnliche Bilder.

Ein Kuss. Jacks Hände, die zärtlich Daniels Nacken umschlossen, tastende Lippen, ihre geschlossenen Augen.

  


Dann ihre Gesichter im Profil, eine Nahaufnahme. Daniel küsste Jacks Oberlippe, seine Fingerspitzen berührten Jacks Wangenknochen.

  


Noch ein Foto im Portraitformat, Daniels Stirn gegen Jacks Stirn gelehnt.

  


Eine Detailaufnahme ihrer verschränkten Hände.

  


Fokus auf Daniels Augen, Jack im Halbprofil, das nächste Bild mit Fokus auf Jacks Augen, dieses Mal Daniel im Halbprofil.

  


Ihre Oberkörper, Daniels Hände unter Jacks Shirt.

  


Das Bergpanorama, Jack und Daniel stehend im Vordergrund, dann eine Halbtotale ihrer halbnackten Körper.

  


Wieder ihre verschränkten Hände, im Hintergrund leicht unscharf Daniels Zunge an Jacks Erektion.

  


Daniels zärtliche Hände auf Jacks vernarbtem Oberkörper.

  


Eine Detailaufnahme ihrer ölglänzenden Finger.

  


Ein Portrait von Jack, entspannt.

  


Eine Nahaufnahme von Daniels Zunge, die Jacks Brustwarze umkreiste, eine zweite von Daniels Gesicht, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen Jacks Eichel leckte.

  


Es folgten Bilder von denen einige verwackelt waren. Das erste technisch einwandfreie Bild zeigte ein Portrait von Daniel, mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck. Danach kam wieder ein Bild von Daniel. Erschrecken zeichnete sein Gesicht.

„Daniel?!“

Jack sah ihn erstaunt an, wartete auf eine Erklärung. Der Archäologe zögerte, wich Jacks Blick aus. Daniel streckte die Hand nach Jacks Wangenknochen aus, schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er antwortete.

„Deine Narben, Jack. Ich habe sie in dem Moment gefühlt,“ sagte er leise. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern.“

Jack drückte stumm Daniels Hand.

Sie setzten die Diashow fort.

  


Daniels Hand an seinem eigenen Penis.

  


Ihre Köpfe und Oberkörper, als Daniel auf Jack lag und ihn küsste.

  


Ihre schweißglänzenden Körper, immer noch übereinander.

  


Mehrere Portraitfotos, wie Jack kleine Küsse auf Daniels Gesicht verteilte.

  


Eine Detailaufnahme von Daniels Hand um Jacks Erektion. Mehrere Detailaufnahmen von Daniels Lippen und Zunge auf Jacks Penis, unscharf im Hintergrund Jacks Gesicht, Lippen leicht geöffnet, sein Blick unter halb geschlossenen Augen auf Daniel gerichtet.

  


Daniels Finger in Jacks Anus. Jacks Gesicht, abwartend, angespannt, Daniels freie Hand mit Jacks verwoben.

  


Eine Profilaufnahme ihrer Körper in dem Moment, als Daniel sich an Jacks Öffnung in Position brachte, der Ausdruck höchster Konzentration auf beiden Gesichtern.

  


Jacks schweißbedecktes verzerrtes Gesicht, als er auf Daniel herunterstieß.

  


Daniel tief in Jack vergraben, beide Männer mit dem Ausdruck reiner Ekstase, Jack spritzte in Daniels Hand.

  


Unscharf im Vordergrund ihre vereinigten Körper, Daniels Glied erschlaffend, aber noch in Jack. Daniels Hand lag schützend über Jacks erschlafften Genitalien. Ihre Gesichter im Fokus, Tränen glitzerten auf den Wangen.

  


Ein Portrait, Jacks Gesicht an Daniels Hals, Daniel weinte.

  


Auf dem nächsten Bild sahen sie sich an und weinten beide. Das Bild danach zeigte eine Detailaufnahme von Daniels Auge und Jacks Lippen auf seiner Wange darunter, ihre Haut von Tränen bedeckt.

  


Ihre Gesichter im Profil, Jack lag auf dem Rücken, Daniel über ihm. Jack weinte, Daniels Tränen mischten sich mit seinen.

  


Arme von hinten um Jack geschlungen.

  


Detailaufnahmen ihrer Muskeln, Hände, Gesichter.

  


Jack überreicht dem verblüfften Daniel eine Wasserpistole.

  


Beide Männer liefen lachend mit den Wasserpistolen Richtung Bach, im Hintergrund das Bergpanorama.

  


Als die Diashow beendet war, schwiegen sie lange. Sie hielten sich aneinander fest, die Gesichter in der Schulter des Partners vergraben. Für einen Moment hatte Daniel das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Reine Panik machte sich in seinen Gedanken breit. Das hier konnte das Ende von Jacks Karriere bedeuten, viele Jahre Gefängnis, eine zwangsweise Trennung. Keine Option, für sie beide nicht. Sein hyperaktives Hirn entwickelte eine Strategie, wie sie sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr ins SGC den letzten Notfallplan in die Tat umsetzen könnten – Flucht auf einen fernen, unbewohnten Planeten.

Es gelang ihm mit Mühe, das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken. Er strich nervös über Jacks Bauch, der sich unter seiner Hand verkrampft anfühlte.

  


Jack ließ den Kopf hängen und walkte mit einer Hand die verspannten Muskeln seines Nackens.

„Oh, Gott. Verfluchte Scheiße. Ich könnte sie abknallen wie einen räudigen Hund! Wie zur Hölle kann jemand die Frechheit besitzen solche Fotos zu machen?“ knurrte er und schlug seine Faust auf den Boden. „Das ist unglaublich. Das ist das... das Unverschämteste, was mir je passiert ist!“

Er lachte humorlos.

  


„Wenn sie von einem verdammten Geheimdienst wäre, hätte ich das verstanden! Aber dass uns eine HOCHZEITSFOTOGRAFIN zur Strecke bringt wie zwei Schießbudenfiguren, das ist fast lustig!“

„Und jetzt haben wir einen halben Speicherchip voller Pornobilder und die andere Hälfte voll mit Fotos, die auch niemand sehen darf,“ sagte Daniel. „Ob sie eine Kopie hat oder nicht, sie hat uns gesehen. Sie ist die einzige Person, die über uns Bescheid weiß.“

„Yeah.“

Jack schloss kurz die Augen, drehte sich dann ganz zu Daniel, griff nach seiner Hand.

„Verdammt, weißt du was das Verrückteste daran ist? Selbst wenn es etwas bringen würde, selbst wenn es alles ungeschehen machen würde – ich könnte sie nicht löschen. Du bist auf den Bildern, Danny. Wir beide. Diese Fotos sind eine scheissverdammte explizite Frechheit. Aber sie sind... sie sind schön. Ein pornofreier Porno.“

  


Er zögerte kurz und strich mit dem Daumen über Daniels Handrücken.

„Sie hat deine Seele eingefangen, Danny.“

  


Daniel lächelte schief, schnaubte, seine Stirn zog sich in leichte Falten. „Das wäre in einigen Kulturen ein berechtigter Grund, Streit mit ihr anzufangen.“

Er wurde wieder ernst, legte seine Hand um Jacks Nacken. „Sie hat auch deine Seele eingefangen, Jack. Den Teil, den du nur mich sehen lässt.“ Der Archäologe zog seinen Air-Force-Colonel zu sich und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Sie konnten nicht ändern was passiert war. Maximal Schadensbegrenzung betreiben. Hoffen, dass die Frau die Wahrheit sagte.

  


Außerdem hatten sie Urlaub. Jack und Daniel beschlossen für einen Moment die Zeit zu vergessen. Falls sie gerade enttarnt worden waren, wären das hier die letzten Minuten ungestörten Zusammenseins. Sie hielten einander im Arm, ihre Lippen zupften und stuppsten einander zärtlich. Erst als die Nachmittagssonne um den Stein gewandert war und sie durch die geschlossenen Augen blendete, lösten sie sich voneinander.

Der Colonel straffte sich. „Ich will jetzt den Berg runter und diese Frau treffen. Ich will wissen, was für ein Mensch sie ist. Ob ich ihr vertrauen könnte. Rein theoretisch. Und ich will wissen wie sie an dem Perimeteralarm vorbeigekommen ist.“

  


Daniel zog die Speicherkarte aus dem Tablet-PC und steckte sie in seine Brieftasche. Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Die Klettergeschirre zogen sie sofort an. Bei der Überquerung der Metallstifte bemerkte Jack, dass Daniel viel ruhiger war als auf dem Hinweg. Er wirkte sehr konzentriert und nervös, aber die nackte Panik war verschwunden. Es gab jetzt Dinge, die sie beide mehr fürchteten.

Sobald sie die Felsen verlassen und wieder Handyempfang hatten, rief Jack Carter an und bat darum, die Fotografin diskret zu überprüfen. Carter leitete die Anfrage an den Geheimdienst weiter, konnte aber nach einer halben Stunde nur mitteilen, dass alle Angaben der Wahrheit entsprachen. 

Nach dem ersten Schock über die Fotos hatte Jack genug Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken. Und er war zu einigen Schlüssen gekommen, die ihm gar nicht gefielen. 

  


Erstens, natürlich, er hätte die Frau bemerken müssen. Er war Profi, verdammt. Hatte er seine Instinkte verloren? Nichts, aber auch gar nichts an dem Ort war ihm merkwürdig vorgekommen. Er hatte sich vollkommen in Sicherheit gefühlt. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er sich getäuscht.

Und das bedeutete, er war verdammt schlecht geworden – oder sie war verdammt gut. Und wenn sie so gut war, wo hatte sie das gelernt? Und warum? Wofür brauchte eine Hochzeitsfotografin diese Fähigkeiten?

Alles an der Situation brachte seine Nackenhaare in Aufruhr. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, trotz Carters negativer Auskunft. Jack wusste nur nicht was.

  


Als sie das Restaurant betraten, sahen sie die blonde Frau auf der Terrasse sitzen. Bis auf einige Stammgäste am Tresen waren sie die einzigen hier, deshalb wurden sie sofort bemerkt. Jack raunte ihm zu „Denk dran, Daniel, nur Vornamen.“ Daniel bedachte ihn dafür mit seinem patentiert giftigen für-wie-bescheuert-hältst-du-mich-Seitenblick.

Die Fotografin stand auf und kam mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu. Zur Begrüßung berührte sie kurz die Oberarme der nebeneinander stehenden Männer. Daniel hatte seine Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben und lächelte verkrampft zurück.

  


„Schön dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich bin Yrsa.“

  


Daniel streckte die Hand aus. „Es ist... nett, dich kennenzulernen, Yrsa.“ Er schüttelte kurz ihre Hand und vergrub sie sofort wieder in seiner Hosentasche. _INTERESSANT dich kennenzulernen _wollte er sagen, verkniff es sich aber.

„Ich bin Daniel. Wie du... schon weisst,“ fügte er mit gerunzelter Stirn hinzu. Er machte sich keine Mühe, den ätzenden Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

  


„Jack.“ Sie schüttelten sich ebenfalls die Hände.

„Setzt euch.“

  


Sie stellten ihre Rucksäcke an die niedrige Mauer, die die Terrasse zum Bach abgrenzte und nahmen nebeneinander Platz. Daniel zog den Tablet-PC aus einem Rucksack und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln nahm Yrsa das Gerät.

  


„Ich danke euch sehr. Das Ding war teuer.“ Sie drehte sich kurz Richtung Theke und rief: „Noch ein Bier bitte. - Was möchtet ihr trinken?“

Sie bestellten Bier für Jack und Weißweinschorle für Daniel.

  


„Du bist Hochzeitsfotografin und Naturfotografin?“ fragte er dann Yrsa.

„Eigentlich nur Hochzeitsfotografin. Natur ist mein Hobby. Geld verdiene ich mit Hochzeitsfotografie und bei Gelegenheit auch als Ärztin. Ich habe Medizin studiert.“

  


„Ähm... bei Gelegenheit?“ Daniels verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln spiegelte sich in seiner Stimme.

„Ja. Meine Kunden feiern sehr große Hochzeiten. Sie schätzen es, wenn eine Ärztin anwesend ist. Meistens gibt es mindestens einmal am Tag Bedarf dafür. Sei es, weil die Braut ein Beruhigungsmittel braucht, oder weil zu später Stunde ein Gast betrunken gestützt ist. Meine Fotos sind... hochpreisig. Ich habe es nicht nötig, eine Bereitschaftspauschale für den Arztservice zu nehmen. Rechne nur die Behandlung ab.“

Yrsa lehnte sich bequem auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und lächelte entspannt und offen, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

  


„Manchmal wenden sich die Paare auch später noch an mich. Wenn es... Probleme gibt in der Partnerschaft.“

„Was meinst du mit Problemen?“

„Probleme sexueller Natur und mit Fertilität, hauptsächlich. Ich habe mich spezialisiert in dem Bereich als ich mich entschloss, mein Geld hauptsächlich mit Hochzeitsbildern zu verdienen.“ Sie betrachtete die beiden Männer, die einen Moment schweigend mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr saßen. Dann wurden die Getränke vor ihnen abgestellt, und sie hob ihr Glas.

  


„Auf euch, Jungs. Ich wünsche euch Glück. Ihr seid... wirklich süß. Ihr gehört einfach zusammen.“

_Süss. _ Daniel und Jack tauschten einen genervten Blick.

  


Yrsa nahm einen Schluck Bier und fügte hinzu:

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass ihr so distanziert seid hier. Der Besitzer hat vor ein paar Jahren seinen Freund geheiratet, inoffiziell. Händchenhalten und Küssen ist kein Problem.“

  


Daniel antwortete, wie meistens.

„Das geht für uns nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Wie du gehört hast, wir sind beim Militär.“

Yrsa nickte. „Hab ich verstanden. Und ich versichere euch nochmal persönlich, ich bin absolut diskret. Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.“

  


Jack und Daniel tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick. 

„Gut.“ Daniel legte die Hände auf den Tisch.

„Verrate mir eine Sache, Yrsa. Wir dachten wir wären allein da oben. Du musst vor Sonnenaufgang losgegangen sein, wenn du vor uns warst.“ Er betrachtete sie mit einem stechenden Blick, den sie mit einem souveränen Lächeln erwiderte.

  


„Ich habe da oben im Zelt übernachtet. In der Nähe des Baches, etwas weiter oben. Für Naturaufnahmen bin ich gerne früh da. Es ist still, keine störenden Leute...“

„Ok.“ Das erklärte, warum der Perimeteralarm nicht angeschlagen hatte. „Du warst also da oben, hast uns beobachtet und gehört. Aber warum musstest du uns fotografieren?“ Er sah sie eindringlich an, die Stirn gerunzelt.

  


„Macht es einen Unterschied? Ich fotografiere sehr gerne. Und ich fotografiere sehr gut. Ich habe viele Wettbewerbe gewonnen, internationale Kundschaft, verdiene ziemlich viel Geld mit meinen Aufträgen. Ihr habt euch die Fotos angesehen, oder?“ 

Yrsa lächelte.

„Ich war in den Felsen und wollte den Adler fotografieren. Als ihr aufgetaucht seid, war ich wirklich sauer, das verringerte meine Chance auf einen guten Schuss erheblich. Und wann hätte ich gehen sollen? Entweder hätte ich euch bei der Unterhaltung gestört oder ich hätte euch beim Sex gestört. Mir war sofort klar, dass das Gespräch sehr wichtig war, dass es schlimm gewesen wäre euch dabei zu unterbrechen.“ 

  


Sie beugte sich über den Tisch und griff über die Handrücken der beiden Männer, hielt sie fest. Jack und Daniel waren von der vertraulichen Geste so überrumpelt, dass sie es geschehen ließen.

  


„Als ich euch gesehen habe, war ich sehr gerührt. Ich glaube, das schrieb ich bereits. Selten habe ich Menschen gesehen, die so emphatisch aufeinander eingegangen sind wie ihr.“ 

Die junge Frau hob eine Augenbraue. „Und ich bin Hochzeitsfotografin. - Jedenfalls – fotografieren ist meine zweite Natur. Ich denke nicht viel darüber nach. Natürlich veröffentliche ich keine Bilder von Personen ohne deren schriftliches Einverständnis. Wenn euch die Bilder nicht gefallen, könnt ihr sie löschen. Geschäftlich kann ich damit sowieso nichts anfangen. Im Gegenteil. Wenn rauskommt dass ich euch heimlich aufgenommen habe, bin ich wahrscheinlich erledigt.“

  


Sie sah kurz in ihr Bier, bevor sie weitersprach. „Es hat mir Freude gemacht, euch zu fotografieren. Es wäre schön für mich, wenn euch die Bilder gefallen. Und... ich gebe zu, ich fand es… wirklich sehr erregend was ihr getan habt.“ Sie hielt immer noch Jacks und Daniels Hände fest und sah ihnen abwechselnd in die Augen.

  


„Wie... äh-hem... soll ich das jetzt interpretieren... Yrsa?“ fragte Jack und setzte seinen besten einschüchternd-abschätzigen Colonel-Blick auf.

  


„Ihr könnt euch überlegen ob und wenn ja wie ihr das interpretieren wollt,“ sagte sie mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen. „Ich bin mal kurz weg für kleine Königstigerinnen.“ Sie stand auf und marschierte mit übertrieben schwingenden Hüften in Richtung der Toiletten.

  


Als die Fotografin ihnen den Rücken zudrehte, sahen sie ihr beide hinterher und seufzten synchron

„Oh, Gooooott.“

Er sah über sein Getränk zum Bach und stellte fest  „ Das war ein … Angebot.“

Jack malte bei „Angebot“ ein paar Wirbel in die Luft, warf ihm von der Seite einen Blick zu und verzog den Mund zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Was, äh, denkst du darüber, Daniel?“

„ Wir kennen die Frau überhaupt nicht.“

„ Nein.“

  


Jack trommelte auf den Tisch. Er wirkte ein wenig aufgewühlt.

Daniel sagte nichts, strich nur ein paar Mal beruhigend über Jacks Rücken. Nach einem Schluck von seiner Weißweinschorle legte er seine Hand unter dem Tisch auf Jacks Oberschenkel. Sie saßen in einer Ecke, nicht einsehbar von anderen Plätzen. Daniel erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, als sie Strategien entwickelt hatten, um ihr Liebesleben geheim zu halten. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, falls sich die Gelegenheit ergab mit Frauen unverbindlichen Sex zu haben, würden sie sie ergreifen. Es gab kein besseres Cover. Dass Eifersucht kein Problem war, für sie beide nicht, hatte sie gleichermaßen überrascht. Jack hatte Daniel von seiner lebensverändernden Selbsterkenntnis berichtet, von seiner monatelangen Ich-Erforschung, als Daniel aufgestiegen war und er sich über seine Gefühle klar wurde. Dass er, Jack, damit zufrieden gewesen wäre, sein Leben in Daniels Nähe zu verbringen – solange er in seiner Nähe sein konnte, auch körperlich, verbunden in tiefer Freundschaft, aber nicht unbedingt sexuell. Jack hatte sogar vorgeschlagen, dass Daniel sich eine passende Frau suchen und Kinder haben sollte, aber das konnte Daniel sich bei ihren Jobs nicht vorstellen. Es wäre einfach auch eine Zeitfrage gewesen – und er wollte seine Zeit mit Jack verbringen.

  


Für Daniel war sexuelle Eifersucht schon eher ein Thema. Seit er wusste dass er Jack liebte, hatte diese Liebe eine eindeutig sexuelle Komponente gehabt. Trotzdem war es ihm so wichtig Jacks Karriere zu schützen, dass er dafür alles tun würde was die Situation erforderte.

  


Nur jetzt wo es ernst wurde, waren sie offenbar beide noch nicht bereit für eine strategische Affäre mit einer Frau. Im Moment war Daniel sich nicht mal sicher, ob er für eine Frau einen hochkriegen würde.

  


Jack hatte inzwischen eine taktische Entscheidung getroffen, was Yrsa betraf. Allerdings eine, die er aus Zeitmangel nicht wirklich mit Daniel besprechen konnte.

„Daniel... kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie uns noch einmal fotografiert?“ fragte Jack sehr leise in die Stille hinein. Mit dem Zeigefinger streichelte er Daniels Handrücken.

Daniels Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Wie meinst Du das, Jack?“

„Ich meine... ich hätte gerne ein Foto davon, wenn du...“ Jack machte konfuse Handbewegungen.

„ Dein Gesichtsausdruck, wenn wir Sex haben, wenn ich... in dir... Du siehst dabei so wunderschön aus. Ich hätte gerne ein Bild davon,“ flüsterte Jack heiser und sah seinen Geliebten bittend an.

  


„ Hmmm,“ und ein erschrockenes Husten war das einzige, was Daniel zwischen aufeinander gepressten Lippen herausbrachte. Er starrte Jack mit großen Augen an.

„Uhm, äh, Jack... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann?! Der Punkt ist, ich bin kein Pornodarsteller! Als wir nichts davon wussten, dass sie uns fotografiert hat, ok... !“

  


„Hey, ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das kann. Egal. Wenn wir uns... ungeschickt anstellen? - hat sie bestimmt ein paar Tricks auf Lager... Sie sagte sie kennt sich aus mit Problemen... sexueller Natur,“ kommentierte Jack trocken.

  


„Ich dachte du wolltest mit ihr keine Probleme sexueller Natur... bearbeiten?“ fragte Daniel mit einem mühsam unterdrückten ätzenden Unterton in seiner Stimme. Jack atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

„Wir bearbeiten sie ja auch nicht mir IHR. Jedenfalls nicht direkt!“

„Dir ist schon klar, dass sie die Gelegenheit nutzen könnte, uns an ihr Angebot zu erinnern? Und was machen wir wenn sie mitmachen will?!“

  


Jack trommelte mit den Fingernägeln einen Rhythmus auf sein Bierglas und stellte fest „Sie ist Profi. Wenn wir ihr einen Auftrag geben, wird sie ihn ausführen. Und wir werden das Angebot einfach ablehnen.“

  


„Da hinten kommt sie, Jack. Frag sie ob sie uns nochmal fotografiert. Und was es kostet.“

Jack fragte Yrsa, ob man sie für ein „paar Schnappschüsse“, buchen könnten. 

  


Daniel musste sich sehr beherrschen um nicht laut zu lachen. Jack war manchmal sehr katholisch.

Yrsa nannte einen Preis für ein dreistündiges Shooting, Jack stockte der Atem, Yrsa grinste.

  


„Für euch mache ich es für ein Viertel der Summe, Jungs. Der erste Preis... die Leute, die ich sonst so fotografiere, bezahlen das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ich kann es ihnen abknöpfen, also nehme ich es.“

  


Sie trank mit einem langen Zug ihr Bier aus. „Wo wollt ihr denn fotografiert werden?“

  


Jack zuckte gleichzeitig mit Schultern und Augenbrauen.

„An einem Ort, wo es keine Zuschauer gibt,“ antwortete Daniel sehr bestimmt und schoss einen Seitenblick in Jacks Richtung.

  


„Ich vermute, ihr wohnt in einem der Hotels hier in der Nähe, unten am Strand?“ fragte die junge Frau und sah sie beide an.

„Hm, ja,“ sagte Daniel.

  


„In der Nähe, ein paar Buchten weiter, gibt es einen Privatstrand mit künstlich aufgeschüttetem Sand, eingebettet zwischen hohen Felsen. Dahinter ein großes unzugängliches Grundstück. Ich kenne die Besitzer, sie sind im Moment auf Reisen. Ich werde fragen, ob ich da das Shooting machen darf.“

  


Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag in Yrsas Hotel zum Frühstück, um weitere Details zu besprechen. Yrsa bezahlte nach kurzer Diskussion mit Jack die Getränke, und er und Daniel machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Unterkunft. Sie mussten noch einige Kilometer laufen bis dorthin.

  


Wow. Das war überraschend leicht gewesen. Jack hatte sehr daran gezweifelt, ob Daniel tatsächlich mitmachen würde. Zugegeben, Portraitfotos hätten auch gereicht, um den Zweck zu erfüllen. Aber... er wollte diese Fotos von Daniel unbedingt haben, jetzt, da sich eine Möglichkeit dafür bot.

Und ganz nebenbei wollte er Yrsa im Auge behalten, um herauszufinden, was mit ihr los war. Sie versetzte ihn in Alarm, auf eine Weise, wie nur wenige Menschen es schafften. Bisher gab es allerdings nichts, woran er das genau festmachen konnte. 

Kein Grund, Daniel zu beunruhigen. Er würde wachsam sein.

  


Nach dem Abendessen spazierten sie für eine halbe Stunde am Strand entlang, um den Sonnenuntergang zu genießen. Es begegneten ihnen nur wenige Menschen, doch sie zogen sich schnell auf ihren Balkon zurück, wo sie unbeobachtet waren. Nach den lebensgefährlichen, ermüdenden Missionen der letzten Wochen waren sie ausgehungert nach körperlicher Nähe. Das ewige Versteckspiel war sehr anstrengend. Es war eine Sache, im Mountain ihre Beziehung zu verbergen. Die andere, es auch im Privatleben, beim Einkaufen, in Restaurants, im Urlaub tun zu müssen.

  


Sie saßen eng aneinander gekuschelt auf der Bank, nur mit Shorts bekleidet. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde zog ein Gewitter auf, und es wurde kühl und stürmisch. Gegenseitiges Warmhalten half für eine Weile, aber dann beschlossen sie ins Bett zu gehen.

Während der Sturm über das Meer tobte, der Regen den Balkon überschwemmte und rings um sie herum Blitze einschlugen, lagen sie halbaufgerichtet auf dem großen Doppelbett, sahen aus dem Panoramafenster und ließen still ihren Ausflug Revue passieren.

  


„Danny?“

„Hmm?“

Jack sah ihn an, berührte seinen Kiefer mit den Fingerspitzen. „Es hat dich große Überwindung gekostet, da hoch zu gehen.“

  


„Ja.“ Daniel richtete seine Antwort an seine Knie, und sie war kaum hörbar. 

Er würde auch heute keine Geschichte hören. Daniel redete nie über diese Dinge. Jack bohrte nicht. Er war einfach nur da, so wie Daniel für ihn da war. Jack war verschlossen wie eine Auster, was seine privatesten Gefühle betraf. Aber im Vergleich zu Daniel war er geradezu geschwätzig.

  


Jack zögerte einen Moment und gab sich Mühe, unbeschwert zu klingen. „Hey, möchtest du in den nächsten Tagen in ein Museum gehen?“

  


Daniel lächelte schüchtern. „Das ist schon ok, Jack. Vielleicht sehen wir uns einfach eine Altstadt in der Nähe an. Außerdem bin ich gerne mit dir in der Natur. Besonders, wenn wir... alleine sind.“ Er grinste, Jack grinste zurück.

  


Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Danny, hast du die Wasserpistolen in den Rucksack getan?“ Jack hatte alles andere ausgeblendet, nachdem er die Lady in Tarnfarben entdeckt hatte. _Verdammt._

  


Daniel überlegte einen Moment. „Hab ich, ja. Sie waren in dem Beutel den wir mitgenommen haben. Warum?“

Jack flüsterte. „Sie haben Charlie gehört.“

  


Daniel zog Jack wortlos an sich. Küsste sein Gesicht, küsste die Tränen weg, die Jack nicht weinte. 

Der Archäologe war tief gerührt, dass Jack die Erinnerung an seinen Sohn mit ihm teilte. Er ließ geräuschlos den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Das Leben hatte immer einen Dämpfer parat. Jack legte seinen Kopf auf Daniels Brust.

  


*°* °*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*° *°

  


„Wir mieten heute gegen Abend ein Motorboot und legen am Steg an. Die Besitzer haben mir gesagt, dass im Moment niemand im Haus ist. Das Personal kommt erst in einer Woche wieder. Wir können uns Zeit lassen. Ich habe noch was gut bei ihnen.“

Yrsa legte den Kopf schief und sah sie beide aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, während sie sich eine Waffel in den Mund schob. „Über was für Fotos reden wir eigentlich?“

  


Daniel sah zu Jack und forderte ihn wortlos zum Sprechen auf. Sie fochten einen Kampf mit Blicken und Augenbrauen aus, den Jack verlor.

„Einfach... Fotos von uns. So wie beim letzten Mal. Einige Portraits von Daniel beim... aaah...hmmm... Sex wäre schön.“ Er beschäftigte sich intensiv mit einem Stück Bacon, das nicht auf seiner Gabel bleiben wollte. Jacks Blick klebte wie hypnotisiert an dem immer wieder herabfallenden Frühstück, während er den Auftrag erklärte.

  


Yrsa verzog keine Mine. Sie hatte eine Ahnung davon, wie viel Überwindung das die beiden gekostet haben musste. Bei ihren meisten Kunden wollte es meistens nur einer von beiden, und sie hatte die undankbare Aufgabe, den anderen zu überzeugen. In diesem Fall spürte sie, dass es Jacks Wunsch gewesen war. Aber Daniel schien diesen Wunsch zu akzeptieren. Innerlich triumphierte sie – die Fotos hatten den beiden offenbar gut gefallen.

  


*°* °*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*° *°

  


Die Fotografin hatte sich in Position gebracht – besser gesagt, versteckt. „Vergesst einfach, dass ich da bin. Verbringt einen Abend am Strand. Entspannt euch. Und habt Spass,“ waren ihre Regieanweisungen gewesen.

  


Jetzt saßen sie nebeneinander auf einem großen Handtuch. Kurze Hosen hatten sie noch an. Für T-Shirts war es zu warm. Die Sonne stand schon tief, Yrsa war der Meinung, das gäbe bessere Bilder. „Weiches Licht“ hatte sie gesagt. 

  


„Wo ist sie, Jack?“ Daniels Stimme klang misstrauisch und angespannt unter seinen tief zusammengezogenen Brauen. 

„Keine Ahnung. Will ich auch nicht wissen. Sie hat ein riesengroßes hupendes Teleobjektiv.“ 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl zu wissen, dass sie jetzt drei Stunden Zeit hatten um Sex vor der Kamera zu haben. 

  


Ach, was zur Hölle. Jack hatte Schlimmeres erlebt als für ein paar streng private Pornofotos zu posieren. Und es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass er es wollte. 

Nggg. Naja, irgendwie wollte. Er hätte die Fotos von Daniel auch genommen ohne dafür vorher selber zu posieren.

Mist. Foto-Realität-Paradoxon. Wie hieß das Wort, gephotoshoppt? Vielleicht könnte Carter...? Oh, Gott. Denk nicht mal dran, O`Neill.

  


Das hier war auch ein Symbol. Dafür, dass sein Körper wieder ihm gehörte. Kein Grund mehr sich in eines der schwarzen Löcher seines Geistes zurückzuziehen, wenn es um Sex ging.  
Jack beschloss, die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Er stand auf, krempelte seine Hosenbeine hoch und hielt einen Zeh ins Wasser. Lief ein paar Schritte in den Spülsaum und drehte sich zu Daniel um.

„Das Wasser ist warm.“

  


„Offensichtlich. Sonst wärst du nicht reingegangen.“

  


„Was muss ich dir geben, damit du mit mir eine Runde schwimmen gehst? Ein Stück Kuchen?“

  


„Nichts, Jack. Das Wasser ist nass,“ schmollte Daniel demonstrativ.

  


„Ach komm schon, Danny.“ Daniel überlegte amüsiert, wozu Jack sich hinreißen lassen würde, um ihn ins Meer zu locken. _Was macht er da? Oh, Scheiße._

  


„Jack, sieh dir an was du angerichtet hast!“ Auf Daniels Bauch prangte ein faustgroßer Matschball. 

  


„Lust auf eine Runde Schlammcatchen?“ grinste Jack. Eine weitere Portion in der Hand, warf er sich auf seinen Geliebten. Mit einer Hand nagelte er den Archäologen an der Schulter am Boden fest und verteilte mit der anderen den nassen Sand genüsslich über Brust und Hals. Doch Daniel gedachte nicht so einfach aufzugeben. Er zog Jack näher zu sich heran, küsste ihn hart und nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn unter sich zu drehen. Während er Jack mit seinem Körper zu Boden drückte, zog er eine Hand durch den Matsch auf seiner Brust und zeichnete damit eine Kriegsbemalung auf Wangen und Nase. Das konnte Jack nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Seinen freien Arm nutzte er, um seinerseits die Finger in den Matsch zu tauchen. Bevor Daniel sich wehren konnte, hatte er die Striche schon in seinem Gesicht verteilt. Sie rangen miteinander, jeder versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Dabei rollten sie sich immer weiter in Richtung Wasser.

  


“ Das ist nass, Jack,” knurrte Daniel ärgerlich und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

  


„ Seit wann hast du ein Problem mit... nass?“ Sein Geliebter kniete über ihm, fixierte ihn ihm flachen Wasser und wischte den Matsch aus Daniels Gesicht. Der ließ es sich gefallen, warf dann seinerseits Jack auf den Rücken und entfernte die Kriegsbemalung von seinen Wangen. Als er auf ihm saß, spürte er eine leichte Wölbung an seinem Po.

Jack zog Daniels Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn fordernd. Daniels Ellbogen lagen neben seinen Ohren, Jacks Hände massierten Daniels Hintern, wanderten dann nach vorne, um den Gürtel zu öffnen. Es war keine leichte Aufgabe, die nassen Jeans auszuziehen, und ihren Bemühungen fehlte es an Eleganz. Jack fummelte das Gleitgel aus seiner Tasche, bevor er die Hose in Richtung Handtuch warf, und bohrte es in den Sand. 

  


Die Wellen umspülten ihre Körper, während sie sich küssend über den Strand wälzten. Alles war warm, der nasse Sand, das Wasser, der Wind und die Abendsonne, alles fühlte sich an wie Sex auf ihrer Haut. Jack bewegte sich auf Daniels Oberkörper Richtung Süden. Er versuchte nicht allzu viel Salzwasser zu schlucken, als er die Schultern seines Archäologen mit zärtlichen Bissen übersäte. Daniels Hände tasteten über seine Wirbelsäule und sandten erregende Impulse durch Jacks Körper. Ihr leises Stöhnen vermischte sich mit dem Klang der leichten Wellen, die zwischen ihren Füßen an den Strand spülten.

  


_ Gott, Danny, ich will dich ins Vergessen ficken. Mein verrückter Wunsch, dass das hier stattfindet. Habe etwas gutzumachen bei dir.  _ Er fühlte mir der Zunge über jede Narbe auf seinem Weg, liebkoste sie ausführlich. Es waren einige Narben, die Daniel in den letzten Jahren zurückbehalten hatte. Für sehr viele davon gab Jack sich persönlich die Schuld. Daniel gelang es nicht, ihm das auszureden.

Daniel sah so friedlich aus, wie er im Spülsaum lag, mit geschlossenen Augen. Eingehüllt in die goldenen Strahlen der Abendsonne und die glitzernden Wassertropfen, ließ der Anblick seines entspannten Geliebten Jack gänzlich Zeit und Raum vergessen, als er wie in Trance den wunderschönen Körper streichelte, küsste, knabberte und saugte, während Daniels Hände überall auf ihm zu sein schienen. Er ließ keine Stelle aus, nicht ein Quadratzentimeter Haut blieb ungeküsst.

  


Jacks Lippen umschlossen Daniels Schaft, er bewegte sich langsam auf und ab, während sein Daumen den empfindsamen Bereich zwischen Hoden und Anus massierte. Sein Geliebter schenkte ihm dafür ein tiefes Stöhnen, kam ihm entgegen. 

„Jaaa... Jackdasistguuuut -“

… _das ist unglaublich... _liebe dich_... oh was machst du mit deinem Finger … _tiefer Jack …_. noch ein wenig..._ jaaaaaa genau daAAAAAh!_... _

  


Jack massierte im Takt der Wellen, aufreizend langsam, ließ seine Zunge um Daniels Eichel kreisen und tat all die Dinge von denen er wusste, dass sie Daniel weit, weit weg trugen, sein Denken auslöschten. Er genoss es, diese Macht über ihn zu haben, zu wissen womit er ihn verrückt machen konnte. Es machte ihn glücklich. Erregte ihn. Daniels Beine fielen immer weiter auseinander, sein Rücken wölbte sich.  _ Oh Gott, Danny, sag es, ich halte es nicht mehr aus. _ Jack musste nicht lange warten.

  


„Jetztjack... nimmmich... ohjaaaa... möchtedichinmir...“ 

Nach kurzer Suche fand er das eingegrabene Gleitgel wieder, hob Daniels Hintern auf seine Oberschenkel und bereitete sich vor, presste sich in ihn, bevor eine höhere Welle das Gel wieder abwaschen konnte. Daniel schlang seine Beine um ihn, Jack zog sich kaum heraus, schaukelte mit seinem Geliebten und dem Wasser. Ihr leidenschaftlicher Kuss nahm die Bewegungen auf, mit seiner Zunge drang Jack hart in Daniels Mund ein, während er sich in Daniel kaum bewegte, doch sein Rhythmus war der gleiche. Jack streichelte Daniels Erektion mit der Hand gegen seinen Bauch, er fühlte, dass es Daniel auf den Höhepunkt zusteuern ließ. Ließ seine Hüften kreisen, während er weiter tief in Daniel vergraben blieb. Erst kurz bevor ihn sein eigener Orgasmus überrollte, stieß er einige Male langsam aber fest zu, umschloss Daniels Erektion und ließ sich fallen, von den Wellen in seinem Körper wegtragen, spürte an seiner Hand und um seinen Schwanz wie auch Daniel sich fallen ließ.

  


Bugwellen eines weit entfernten Bootes schlugen an den Strand und schaukelten sie in Schwerelosigkeit.

Jack legte sich vorsichtig auf Daniel, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen im Sand ab, umfasste die Schultern seines Geliebten von unten und vergrub seinen Kopf an Daniels Hals. Die Wellen umspülten sie in einem hypnotischen Rhythmus, die Sonne wärmte ihre Körper und die Erschöpfung der letzten Wochen forderte ihren Preis. Sie rollten noch ein Stück den Strand hinauf, weg vom Wasser. Aber dann wehrte selbst Jack sich nicht gegen den Schlaf. Sie hatten vergessen, dass die Fotografin irgendwo in der Nähe war. Bevor der Colonel endgültig wegdämmerte, ließ er sich auf die Seite fallen und zog den Archäologen in eine feste Umarmung. Yrsa erzählte ihnen später, sie hätten mehr als eine Stunde geschlafen.

  


Daniel wachte zuerst auf und beschloss, dass sie ihrer hochpreisigen Privat-Fotografin ein weiteres Motiv bieten sollten. Falls sie überhaupt noch da war. Allerdings brachte er es nicht übers Herz, Jack zu wecken, der die Erholung dringend nötig hatte. Schlaf ohne Alpträume war Luxus in letzter Zeit. Der Archäologe beobachtete seinen schlafenden Air-Force-Colonel und stellte fest, dass er viel zu selten dazu kam das zu tun.  _ Er sieht so verwundbar aus, wenn er schläft. So friedlich und entspannt.  _ Das erste verschlafene Blinzeln nutzte Daniel für einen stürmischen Weckangriff auf Jacks Leibesmitte. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen festgestellt, dass häufiger Sex offenbar bewirkte, dass Jack öfter und länger konnte und wollte – ein sehr praktischer Effekt.

  


„ Ahhhh!ohgottdaniel.“ stieß Jack hervor.

Daniel ignorierte das. Saugte seinen Schwanz in Zusammenarbeit mit seiner Hand um Jacks Basis heftig und geübt bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt, was seinem Geliebten ein heftiges Keuchen entlockte.

„ Bist du wach?“ fragte er dann unschuldig und setzte eine besorgte Miene auf.

  


„ Daniel, du machst mich fertig,“ schnaufte Jack. „Was hast du vor?“

Der Archäologe und Linguist senkte seine Tonlage und wies nach hinten in die Klippen.

„Lass uns da hinten weitermachen.“ Daniel deutete auf die Klippen, im unteren Bereich glattgewaschen und sonnendurchwärmt.

Er stand auf und streckte Jack eine Hand entgegen. Hielt sie fest, als er ihn hochgezogen hatte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, ein Stück Hand in Hand gehen zu können, und sie ließen sich Zeit, auf dem kurzen Weg ihre Umgebung zu betrachten, den Sand unter den Füßen zu spüren und sich immer wieder lange zu küssen. 

  


Plötzlich fühlte sich Daniel energisch, aber vorsichtig gegen den Felsen gepresst, der Colonel hatte seine beiden Hände gepackt und drückte sie über ihre Köpfe an den Stein. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Archäologen, der dessen Knie hätte nachgeben lassen, wenn er aus eigener Kraft gestanden hätte. _ Wow.  _ Alles andere was Jack jetzt tat, machte er nur mit seinen Lippen und seinem Atem und mit seiner bloßen Präsenz. Der Kontrast zwischen dem energischen Griff und der zarten Berührung seiner Lippen war erregend und besitzergreifend zugleich.

  


Daniels Blut versammelte sich in seinem Unterleib, der zwischen Jacks Körper, Jacks anschwellender Erektion und dem Felsen eingeklemmt war.

  


Daniels Knie schob sich an Jacks Bein hoch, klammerte sich an seinen Hintern.

Daniels Atem ging raspelnd.

„Ich will dich, Jack. Jetzt sofort.“

  


„Nicht bewegen.“ Jack ließ seine Hände frei. Daniel keuchte enttäuscht, als der Colonel für einen Moment nach unten tauchte. Doch ebenso schnell presste Jack seinen Körper wieder gegen Daniels, verteilte auf ihnen beiden großzügig Gleitgel an strategisch wichtigen Stellen, rieb sich hart an seinem Geliebten, der seine freien Hände dafür nutzte Jacks Hintern zu kneten. Jack packte mit einem festen Griff ihre pulsierenden Erektionen, stieß in seine Hand, weiche schlüpfrige Haut glitt übereinander. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Jack stieß weiter, Daniel wimmerte, grub seine Hände in Jacks Schultern, zog ihn in einen wilden, atemraubenden Kuss.

  


„ Bitte, Jack, ich will dich ganz.“

  


_ Zu eilig, Danny, lass dir Zeit _ grinste Jack innerlich und fuhr mit seiner Handarbeit fort, presste seine Lippen auf Daniels für eine Fortsetzung ihres Kusses. Er pumpte sie mehrmals an den Rand des Orgasmus, bevor er endlich  _ endlich! _ seine feuchtglänzende Erektion in Position brachte. Sie schoben sich ineinander. Daniel stöhnte hingebungsvoll. Jack suchte seine Hände, verschränkte ihre Finger und hob sie neben Daniels Kopf an den warmen Stein. Er liebte das intime Gefühl ihrer verschränkten Hände und er wusste, Daniel liebte es auch.

Daniel öffnete die Augen für eine Weile, Jack sah in ihnen Begehren, Lust und Hingabe. Es war selten, dass Daniel ihn ansah wenn sie sich liebten. Er verlor sich in seinen Empfindungen und bekam von der Welt um ihn herum nichts mehr mit. Aber dieses Mal wollte Daniel Jack ansehen, wollte wissen, was in ihm vorging, während Jack langsam in seinen Körper pumpte. Daniels Gefühle spiegelten sich in Jacks Blick, doch Daniel sah auch, wie sehr der Colonel daran festhielt, in jedem Moment die Kontrolle zu behalten. Daniel schloss seine Augen wieder, ein Lächeln glitt über seine Züge. _Lass los, Jack. Ich werde dir dabei helfen._ Er genoss Jacks sanfte Stöße, mit denen er seinen Lustpunkt streichelte, die angenehme Wärme und die Wellen am Strand. Jack beugte sich wieder vor, küsste ihn zärtlich, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit Küssen.

  


„ Danny?“

Ein abwesendes, fragendes Stöhnen war die Antwort.

„Möchtest du tauschen?“

  


Daniel öffnete die Augen, hob seine Augenbrauen, als wollte er etwas sagen, besann sich, nickte nur. Jack zog sich aus ihm zurück, Daniel drehte Jack zum Felsen, ließ ihre Hände verflochten. Jacks Bein glitt an ihm hoch, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. _Was mache ich jetzt?_Daniel wollte ihre Hände nicht voneinander lösen, aber er wollte Jack auch nicht verletzen. Jack nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und manövrierte sich über Daniels Erektion, um sich langsam darauf abzusenken. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass es ihn Anstrengung kostete. Doch Daniel spürte, dass Jack es unbedingt wollte. Er verharrte quälend lange, um Jack Zeit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Dann bewegte er sich sehr zurückhaltend, beschloss damit fortzufahren, bis Jack um mehr bettelte oder er selbst es nicht mehr aushielt.

  


Im Stehen hatten sie sich noch nie geliebt. Es fühlte sich anders an. Daniel betrachtete Jack. Jetzt war er es der die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich leise stöhnend seinen Empfindungen hingab. Die Abendsonne tauchte seine gebräunte Haut in ein warmes Licht, kleine Schweißperlen rannen glitzernd seine Schläfen und seinen Hals herab. Er begriff plötzlich, warum Jack ihn immer ansah, wenn sie Sex hatten. Es machte ihn an, dass er ihn so verrückt machen konnte. Und es hielt seine Dämonen fern zu sehen, dass es Daniel war.

  


Daniel küsste seinen Hals, während er langsam immer wieder in Jack hineinglitt und sich herauszog. Es schmeckte nach Jack, nach Salzwasser und Sand. Berauschend. Sexy. Jede Berührung ihrer Lippen, ihrer Zungen, das ineinandergleiten ihrer vereinigten Körper fühlte sich doppelt so intensiv an, seit ihre Hände aus dem Spiel waren. Sie brannten vor Hitze füreinander, eine sanfte Berührung sendete Blitze durch ihre Leiber. Daniel, häufig wilder als Jack, wusste, wie sehr sein Geliebter es schätze, wenn er sich zurückhielt. Der harte sarkastische Colonel konnte langsamen, zärtlichen Sex sehr genießen. Aber als er sein Knie fester um Daniels Hüfte schlang und die Muskeln in seinen Händen sich anspannten, war es das Signal für Daniel, ihnen beiden Erlösung zu verschaffen. 

  


Er stieß härter, nagelte mit jedem Stoß Jacks Lustpunkt und fühlte, wie sich nach der langen Erregung sein Orgasmus aufbaute. Die pulsierenden Kontraktionen um seinen Schwanz trieben auch Daniel mit einer gewaltigen Entladung über den Rand. Eng aneinander gedrückt blieben sie einen Moment stehen, nach Atem ringend, aber ihre Beine trugen sie nicht mehr. Sie sanken benommen in den Sand am Felsen, Daniel zog Jack in seine Arme, ineinander verschlungen blieben sie lange sitzen und ließen das Nachglühen ihrer Vereinigung über sich hinwegspülen.

  


Nachdem sie sich erholt hatten, spülten sie sich im Wasser ab und schwammen eine Runde durch die Bucht. Danach die nassen Hosen anzuziehen klappte nicht wirklich gut. Jedenfalls nicht ohne gegenseitige Hilfe. Es gab eine Menge Futter für die immer noch versteckte Fotografin.

  


In dem kleinen Motorboot warteten sie auf Yrsa und fuhren mit ihr zurück an den Anleger. Die Isländerin konnte sie auf der Fahrt davon überzeugen, ein Fotobuch mit den Bildern herstellen zu lassen. Sie hatte eine eigene Digitaldruckmaschine für solche Zwecke. Diskretion war bei allen ihren Kunden wichtig. Die Datenchips würde sie natürlich zurückgeben.

  


Das Abendessen ließen Daniel und Jack sich im Hotel auf ihrem Balkon servieren. Danach hatte Daniel kurz ihre Suite verlassen.  Sein Herannahen kündigte sich durch ein Klirren an, als er mit dem Ellbogen die Tür öffnete und ein Tablett mit zwei gefüllten Whiskeygläsern hereintrug. Schnell steckte Jack eine kleine Schachtel weg, die er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten und betrachtet hatte.

  


„Nachtisch, Jack!“

  


„Balkon?“ Der Colonel deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung und hob eine fragende Augenbraue.

Der Archäologe schlug kommentarlos den Weg zur Tür ein, Jack folgte ihm. Sie setzten sich auf die Bank an den kleinen Tisch.

  


„Auf uns.“ Sie stießen an nahmen einen Schluck.

  


„Cool. Diesen Whiskey hatten die in der Hotelbar?“ Jack nippte erneut an seinem Glas.

  


„Nicht direkt.“ Daniel betrachtete die alte Flüssigkeit. „Ich habe... vorbestellt.“

  


Sie tranken langsam ihre Gläser leer, ihre Köpfe aneinandergelegt, während sie den Sonnenstrahlen dabei zusahen, wie sie das Meer unter dem Balkon in eine glitzernde gewellte Fläche aus flüssigem Gold verwandelten. Daniel verflocht seine Finger mit Jacks, zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand die Konturen von Jacks Gesicht nach. Er legte seinen Kopf schräg und lächelte, eine überquellende Portion Unsinn in den Augen.

„Jack... du bist manchmal der sturste, nervigste, rechthaberischste und streitsüchtigste Mann des Universums.“ Daniels Augen verengten sich kurz und sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Und mit Universum meine ich Universum. Erwähnte ich stur und ablenkend und rechthaberisch?“

Jack erwiderte seinen Blick mit angestrengt ausdrucksloser Mine, aus der an den Mundwinkeln die Andeutung eines Lächelns hervorbrach. Er hatte das Gefühl Daniel wollte auf etwas hinaus, aber es fehlte ihm jede Ahnung auf was.

  


Daniel senkte kurz die Lider und sammelte sich. Seine Hand zitterte ganz leicht, als er mit dem Daumen über Jacks Wangenknochen strich. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er es wollte, ob er es sollte. Ob er imstande war, Jack ein Versprechen zu machen. Auf dem Rückweg vom Berggipfel hatte er sich entschieden, nach allem was dort passiert war, was sie getan und gesagt hatten, die Bedrohung durch die Fotografin im Nacken.

_Jetzt, Jackson. Jetzt oder nie_ .

Er hob seinen Blick, traf Jacks Augen. 

  


„Aber... ich liebe dich, Jack.

Liebe deine Seele, deinen Verstand und deinen Körper.“

  


Daniel hob Jacks Hand mit beiden Händen an seine Lippen. Er streifte den Handrücken, ließ die Hand an seinem Hals ruhen. Sein Atem kroch direkt in Jacks Schoß. 

  


„Habe ich dich lange Zeit als Freund geliebt.

Irgendwann wurde es mehr.

Viel mehr.

Doch ich erkannte es lange Zeit nicht. Denn du bist ein Mann. Es durfte nicht sein.

Sehnsucht nach dir ließ mich verzweifeln.

Ich musste gehen.“

  


Daniels Stimme klang für einen Moment gepresst.

  


„Du hast mich aufgefangen, als ich zurückgefallen bin in dieses Leben.

Du hast mich öfter vor dem Tod bewahrt als ich zählen kann.

Du nimmst meinen Alpträumen den Schrecken.

  


Du bist immer für mich da.

Du versuchst mir meine Ängste zu nehmen.

Du kämpfst mit mir gegen meine Dämonen.

Du gibst mir das Gefühl, dass ich etwas wert bin.

Du öffnest mir dein Herz.

Lässt mich sehen, was du vor anderen verbirgst.

Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich.

  


Ohne dich wäre ich ein Anderer.

Mit dir ist mein Leben lebenswert.

Mit dir bin ich vollständig.

  


Ich bewundere deine Stärke, mit der du Entscheidungen triffst.

Ich bewundere deinen Mut und deine Entschlossenheit.

Ich vertraue dir grenzenlos.

  


Ich liebe es mit dir zu streiten.

Es fühlt sich lebendig an.

Ich liebe es mit dir zu lachen.

Es macht mich glücklich.

Ich liebe es dich zu küssen.

Es fühlt sich schwerelos an.

Ich liebe es mit dir Sex zu haben.

Es lässt mich alles vergessen.

Ich liebe es in deiner Nähe zu sein.

Es fühlt sich geborgen an.

  


Niemals hätte ich mir vorstellen können, 

dass es einen Menschen wie dich im Universum gibt.

  


Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein.

Ich will für immer für dich sorgen.

Ich will alles mit dir teilen.

Ich will mit dir lachen und weinen.

Ich will dich halten wenn du fällst.

Ich will für uns kämpfen.

Ich werde jederzeit mein Leben für dich geben.

Ich liebe dich, Jack.“

  


Jack hatte sich nicht bewegt während Daniel sprach. Er konnte nichts sagen. Daniel sah ihn an, mit großen furchtsamen Augen, die fragten, ob er zu weit gegangen war. Jack verlor den Kampf gegen seine Emotionen in dem Moment als ihm klar wurde, wieviel es Daniel bedeutete wenn er für ihn seine Mauern fallen ließ. Eine einzelne Träne perlte über seine Wange und tropfte auf ihre verwobenen Hände.

  


Daniel führte die Hände an seine Lippen und küsste die Träne weg, dann zog er Jacks Gesicht zu sich herüber, streifte mit dem Mund Jacks Augenwinkel und schmeckte Salz. Er hörte ein Geräusch, das verdächtig wie ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen klang. Daniel streichelte Jacks Nacken, während er mit den Lippen die Tränen auffing. Er presste sein Gesicht an Jacks, sie hielten sich aneinander fest, und die Worte „für uns kämpfen... mein Leben für dich geben“ hallten in ihren Gedanken nach, bitter real, mit all den furchtbaren Szenarien, die ihnen einen normalen Alltag unmöglich machten.

  


„Das wollte ich dir sagen, bevor... bevor es vielleicht zu spät ist für einen von uns. Wenn ich dich heiraten könnte... falls du mich heiraten wolltest...also ich würde dich heiraten, wenn ich könnte.. es... wäre mein Hochzeitsgelöbnis gewesen.“ Daniel Stimme war brüchig, als er endete. 

  


Jack fand seine Stimme gar nicht mehr. Stattdessen gab er seinem Geliebten einen langen, zarten Kuss, der ausdrückte, was er im Moment nicht sagen konnte.

_Ich liebe dich, Danny, liebe dich so sehr. _

Als ihre Lippen sich trennten, sah Daniel es in Jacks Augen, so deutlich, wie Jack es mit Worten nicht hätte ausdrücken können.

  


Die Schachtel in seiner Tasche. 

Jack öffnete sie. Die letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne fielen auf zwei glänzende breite weißgoldene Ringe, in die rundherum kleine Dreiecke eingraviert waren.

Jack nahm einen der Ringe, griff nach Daniels rechter Hand.

  


„Möchtest du mich heiraten, Daniel Jackson?“ brachte er leise hervor.

  


Daniels blaue Augen weiteten sich verblüfft, als sein Herzschlag einen Moment aussetzte. Er nickte zuerst, langsam. Nach einem Räuspern konnte er antworten. Jack schaffte es immer wieder, ihn aus den Socken zu hauen.

„Ja, Jack O´Neill, das möchte ich.“

  


Jack schob den Ring sanft über Daniels Ringfinger.

Daniel legte seine Hände um Jacks Nacken. Seine Stirn an Jacks gelehnt, ließ er endlich seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Er weinte still, während die Anspannung von ihm abfiel und einer heiteren Ruhe Platz machte. Daniel fühlte Jacks Arme, die sich um seine Schultern schlangen. Dann drehten sie sich ein wenig, ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem wilden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der erst endete, als sie atemlos nach Luft schnappen mussten.

  


„Jack...“

„Was?“

„Wir... wir können nicht heiraten – wir dürfen nicht heiraten – es ist uns nicht erlaubt?!“

Jack strahlte nur und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen Daniels Augenbogen nach, wischte die Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln.

  


„Wir werden einfach heiraten. Im Ausland. Unsere talentierte... Hochzeits-und Natursexfotografin hat mir ein paar Tipps gegeben, als du dir einen neuen Kaffee geholt hattest. Ich habe mit ihr vereinbart, wenn du ja sagst, treffen wir uns zum Frühstück und besprechen alles.“ Jack lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten und kurz huschte ein finsterer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. 

“Und dann arbeite ich daran, dass das Gesetz geändert wird.“

  


Daniel nahm den zweiten Ring, dann Jacks reche Hand. Er streifte den Ring über Jacks rechten Ringfinger, küsste die Handfläche, verschränkte erneut ihre Hände und betrachtete die beiden Schmuckstücke.

„Wann...?“

  


„Nachdem wir aus Honduras zurück waren. Ich habe den Juwelier ein wenig... motiviert, damit sie so schnell wie möglich fertig werden. Und dann auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Wollte ihn dir zuerst einfach so geben. Ging davon aus wir können nicht heiraten, weil wir nicht dürfen und weil es zu gefährlich ist. Aber dann kam Yrsa ins Spiel.“

  


„Die Ringe... sie sind wunderschön, Jack. Und der Moment war perfekt.“

„Daniel, dein... Gedicht, dein Gelöbnis, - es ist wunderschön. Danke.“

Daniel sah verlegen in sein leeres Whiskeyglas.

Jack hob sein Kinn, küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund, drückte sein Gesicht an Daniels.

„Verrätst du mir, wann du es geschrieben hast?“ fragte er in Daniels Wange.

Daniel schwieg eine Weile, bevor er antwortete.

  


„Einen Teil davon habe ich vor Jahren in meinem Tagebuch notiert. Mehr als ein Jahr vor meinem Aufstieg. Ich habe viel geschrieben in der Zeit als mir bewusst wurde, was ich für dich empfinde. Als ich zurückkam, habe ich mehr geschrieben. In den letzten Tagen habe ich es zusammengefügt und ... ergänzt. Es ist ein bisschen gestückelt. Aber ich wollte dir all das sagen.“ 

  


Daniel hob ihre verschränkten Hände, führte Jacks Handrücken an seine Lippen, küsste die Knöchel und sah ihn dabei an, lächelte sein herzschmelzendes Daniel-Lächeln, mit dem er bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Gegner in Verbündete verwandeln konnte. Seine Stimme klang rau, als er erneut zum Sprechen anhob.

  


„Ich liebe dich, Jack.

Wenn du mich berührst, erfüllt mich deine Wärme.

Wenn deine Hände über meinen Körper wandern, fühle ich kleine Stromstöße.

Deine Küsse setzen mein Blut in Flammen.

Dein Blick lässt mich brennen.“

  


Daniel führte Jacks Hand zu seinem Schoß, ließ ihn seine Erektion fühlen.

  


„Ich will deine Hände auf meiner nackten Haut spüren.

Fühlen, wie erregt du bist.

Dein Keuchen an meinem Hals macht mich verrückt.

Ich ziehe meine Fingernägel sanft über deinen Rücken.

Knie über dir, sauge dich, schmecke die ersten Tropfen deines Saftes.

Du stöhnst, dass ich aufhören soll.

Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich in mir zu fühlen.

Wenn du in mich eindringst, mich dehnst, mich ausfüllst, dich in mir bewegst

vergesse ich alles.

Du raubst mir den Verstand.

Ich liebe es wenn du mich dabei ansiehst.

Wenn deine Augen mich umarmen und deine Seele mich berührt.

Ich will, dass du mich nimmst, Jack.

Besitze mich. Mache Liebe mit mir.

Fick mich.

Du beginnst vorsichtig und ich dränge mich an dich, will mehr.

Du triffst mit jeden deiner Stöße meinen Glücksknopf.

Vergräbst dich tief in mir.

Wirst schneller.

Ich schreie vor Lust.

Ich bin reine Empfindung.

Ich spüre wie dein Orgasmus naht.

Du nimmst meinen Schwanz in die Hand und bringst uns gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt.

Du explodierst in mir, und ich verspritze mich zwischen uns.

Wir liegen lange nebeneinander, eng umschlungen, und schlafen gemeinsam ein.

Ich liebe dich, Jack.“

  


„Bett.“ Jack verschloss mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss den Mund seines Geliebten.

„Oh Gott, Daniel,“ stöhnte er heiser in seine geöffneten Lippen und schob ihn küssend durch die Balkontür.

  


Sie befreiten sich hastig gegenseitig von ihrer Kleidung, hinterließen eine Spur quer durch das Zimmer, Daniel besaß die Geistesgegenwart das Gleitmittel aus dem Rucksack zu ziehen. Der Archäologe warf seinen Geliebten rückwärts aufs Bett, nahm Jacks Erektion in den Mund, saugte hart. Jack unterdrückte einen Schrei, er musste alle seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um nicht sofort zu kommen. 

Daniel stoppte, gab großzügig Gleitmittel auf Jacks Schwanz und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen.

  


„Fick mich, Jack. Ich will dich. Jetzt. Sofort.“

Jack richtete sich auf und brachte sich in Position. Plante, Daniels detaillierten Regieanweisungen Folge zu leisten.

  


„Nimm mich,“ drängte Daniel. „Öffne mich.“

Oh, verdammt. Der Linguist in Daniel stellte Dinge mit Jack an, die er für unvorstellbar gehalten hatte. Jack blieb nur noch der Notfallgriff, er suchte die kleine Vertiefung zwischen Hoden und Anus und presste die Harnröhre zusammen, um das Ejakulat zurückfließen zu lassen. Er atmete tief ein und aus.

  


Es gab für alles ein erstes Mal. Heute war das erste Mal, dass er mit einem einzigen Stoß in Daniels Körper glitt. Wild und hart pumpte er seine stahlharte Erektion hinein. D er Archäologe zog seine Beine an, damit Jack tiefer eindringen konnte. Sie brauchten nicht lange. Daniel kam mit einer gewaltigen Eruption, ohne dass Jack Gelegenheit hatte ihn zu berühren. Daniels heftige Kontraktionen nahmen auch Jack mit über den Rand. Völlig außer Atem sank er auf Daniels Brust, ihr Denken für Minuten ausgelöscht, ihre Herzen schlugen gemeinsam. Dann zog er sich vorsichtig zurück, ließ sich neben Daniel fallen, verschränkte seine Hand mit der seines Geliebten.

  


„Tut mir leid.“

„Was?“ Daniel sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Dass ich dich genommen habe wie ein wildes Tier.“

„Hey, das war Sinn der Übung.“ Daniel ließ seine Hand verführerisch über Jacks Brust gleiten und verweilte lasziv bei jedem Nippel. „Sobald wir uns erholt haben, machen wir es nochmal. Vorzugsweise...“ er warf einen Blick auf die Nachttischuhr und gähnte „Morgen.“

„Stets zu Diensten, Dr. Jackson... und Daniel? Der zweite Teil des Gedichts, ist der... Teil deines Hochzeitsgelöbnisses?“

„Möchtest du, dass ich es vortrage wenn wir heiraten?“ fragte Daniel mit einem Grinsen, das nur als diabolisch bezeichnet werden konnte.

„DANIEL!“

„Komm schon, Jack, du bist puritanisch.“

  


_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

  


Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jack wie immer früh auf und tastete nach Daniel. Stattdessen fand er neben sich eine Klappkarte mit einer roten Schleife und sein Handy. 

  


Jack,

_pack unsere Sachen zusammen und bringe sie an die Rezeption. Um das Gepäck brauchst du dich nicht weiter zu kümmern. Gib die Schlüssel ab. Du erhältst eine weitere Karte._

_Liebe dich, Flyboy._

_D._

_PS: Alles ruhig im Land der Schlangenköpfe._

  


Daniels Handschrift, eindeutig. Jack ließ sich kurz rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und überlegte. Konnte es trotzdem eine Falle sein? Goa´ould? NID? Dann wären sie aufgeflogen. 

Nein, sehr unwahrscheinlich. Flyboy nannte Daniel ihn nur zuhause, wo sie Spionageabwehr installiert hatten. Trotzdem, man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Jack drückte die Kurzwahltaste.

„Guten Morgen Jack.“

„Daniel, was soll das?!“

„Finde es raus,“ tönte Daniels gut gelaunte Stimme aus dem Gerät, und dann tutete es. Aufgelegt. Einfach aufgelegt.

  


_Was war heute für ein Tag?_

_Was zur Hölle hatte der Bastard vor?_

_Und warum?_

Er kam zu keinem Ergebnis und hielt sich an die Anweisungen. Jack mochte es nicht, wenn er eine Situation nicht hundertprozentig einschätzen konnte. Andererseits – es war Daniel. Und das erfüllte ihn wiederum mit einer prickelnden Vorfreude.

Eigentlich waren sie gegen Mittag im Hotel zu einem späten Frühstück mit Yrsa verabredet, um über die Hochzeit zu sprechen. Eines stand fest – mit seinem Archäologen, dessen Hirn niemals still stand, wurde das Leben nicht langweilig.

  


Von einem Pagen mit unbeweglichem Gesichtsausdruck wurde Jack an einen Tisch geleitet und erhielt die versprochene Karte und ein Tablett mit Kaffee und einem winzigen belegten Brötchen. Er hob eine Braue, als er die Karte öffnete und ein selbstgebasteltes Kreuzworträtsel fand. Es wussten nur Daniel, Carter und Teal´c, dass er Kreuzworträtsel liebte. Also war es vermutlich echt. Entspannen konnte er sich trotzdem nicht wirklich, als er verstohlen seine Umgebung beobachtete und seinen Kugelschreiber hervorzog.

Grauer Kumpel mit vier Buchstaben. Er schrieb sofort „Thor“ in die Lücke.

Besiegte Schlange mit zwei Buchstaben… auch leicht. Ra.

Handfeuerwaffe der Goa´ould, vollständige Bezeichnung. Zat´ni´ki´tel. Damit kriegst du mich nicht. Jack entspannte sich zunehmend, während er nebenbei die Bewegungen des Personals registrierte und für unauffällig befand.

Bauelement eines N.-Reaktors. Daniel, du Bastard. N konnte nur Naquadah sein. Jack griff sein Handy. Keine Begrüßung am anderen Ende. „Nein, Sir. Ich helfe Ihnen nicht bei Ihrem Kreuzworträtsel.“ Jack starrte ärgerlich auf das Telefon. Woher wusste sie?? Carter hatte einfach aufgelegt.

Ok, ein Wort konnte er wohl auslassen. Weiter.

P-90, Jaffa, Nox, Asgard, Ypsilon, Chevron, Parasit, Teleskop, Milchstraße, Schlange, Dreieck, Ring, Tor. Nach dem Kaffee und dem Minibrötchen hatte er die Lösung: YACHTHAFEN. Der Text lautete: 

  


_Komm zum_ YACHTHAFEN. _Geh zum Wächterhäuschen. Dort bekommst du einen weiteren Hinweis. Bis gleich, D._

  


Langsam wurde die Sache interessant. Das war eine ganz neue, verspielte Seite seines Archäologen. Er mochte das.

_Du hast vom Meister gelernt, Dannyboy._Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grisen schob er die Kaffetasse beiseite und machte sich auf den Weg. Es war noch früh am Morgen, deshalb begegnete ihm außer dem Reinigungspersonal und einem Elektro-Golfwagen niemand, als er die Strandpromenade zum Hafen hinunterging. Der Wachposten stand vor dem Häuschen und gab ihm die Hinweiskarte. 

  


_Liegeplatz 64\. Ich warte auf dich. D._

  


Jack hielt Ausschau nach einem kleinen Motorboot mit seinem Lieblingsarchäologen. Auf der Suche nach dem Liegeplatz kam er immer weiter nach draußen und wunderte sich, denn die Boote wurden immer größer. 58, 59, einige leere Liegeplätze.

„Guten Morgen, Jack.“ Über das ganze Gesicht strahlend stand Daniel an Deck einer Yacht. 14 Meter, schätzte Jack.

„Komm an Bord.“ Er streckte die Hand aus. Jack ließ sich helfen und landete direkt neben seinem Koffer und dem Rucksack, die offenbar vom Hotel angeliefert worden waren.

  


„Daniel? Was machst du hier?“ Jack breitete fragend die Arme aus. Daniels Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. Jacks verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck war das frühe Aufstehen wert gewesen, beschloss er.

„Das gleiche wie du, Jack. Urlaub.“

Der Archäologe legte seinen Arm auf Jacks und dirigierte ihn mit sich auf die Seeseite, wo sie unbeobachtet waren, schlag dort seine Arme von unten um seine Schultern und gab ihm einen ausführlichen, nachträglichen Guten-Morgen-Kuss.

  


„Erwarten wir Gäste?“ - hmmpf - „Diese Yacht hier...“ uhmmm... „reicht“ - pfhmmmph „für 6 Personen, schätze ich.“

Daniel brach den Kuss ab. Er legte seine Hand sanft um Jacks Gesicht.

„Nein, Jack. Das Boot ist für uns ganz alleine. 10 Tage durch das Mittelmeer. Inseln, einsame Buchten, nur wir beide.“ Er biß kurz auf seine Unterlippe, bevor er fortfuhr, und ließ seinen Zeigefinger auf Jacks Gesicht mit jedem Wort etwas tiefer wandern.

  


„Angeln für dich, Bücher für mich. Einige Opern-CDs aus deiner Sammlung habe ich mitgenommen. Zwischendurch zärtlicher, geiler, ausdauernder, schneller, wilder, sanfter, verdorbener, aufregender“ \- Daniel machte eine dramatische Pause, lächelte - „Sex. Essen ist für die ganze Zeit an Bord, bis auf frisches Obst. Diesel müssen wir in ein paar Tagen nachtanken, Wasser auch. Und wir sollten gelegentlich schwimmen oder tauchen gehen. Oder einen Ausflug mit dem Beiboot machen.“

  


„Cool,“ brachte Jack überwältigt hervor und ließ seinen Blick über die Yacht und das Meer schweifen.

„Die Yacht können wir in jedem beliebigen Hafen zurückgeben.“ Daniel sah verlegen auf die Planken. „Die Reise ist ein Geschenk für dich.“

„Aber... warum?“

„Weil... weil ich dich liebe, Jack. Und ich glaube, dass du eine Pause brauchst. Lass dich treiben. Ab jetzt können wir nur noch genießen.“

Jack war sprachlos. Er sah Daniel lange an, legte seine Hand um Daniels Nacken, zog ihn zu sich und hoffte, dass der lange, zärtliche Kuss ausdrückte was er empfand. Daniel wollte offenbar die Kontrolle übernehmen. Im Job gerieten sie in solchen Fällen gelegentlich aneinander – aber das hier war in Ordnung für Jack. Nein, es war... großartig. Ein wundervolles Geschenk. Wahrscheinlich das beste, was er je bekommen hatte.

Ein vernehmliches Knurren aus Daniels Magengegend beendete den Kuss.

„Frühstück steht auf dem Sonnendeck,“ grinste Daniel. „Hatte heute noch nichts außer Kaffee. Yrsa habe ich angerufen. Sie kommt um Elf für ein zweites Frühstück dazu.“

  


x o x o x o x o x

  


„Gretna Green.“

Yrsa kaute energisch auf einem Croissant. „Jahrhundertelang heirateten dort an der Grenze Paare, die dafür nach Schottland geflohen sind. Also, früher hauptsächlich welche, die nicht alt genug waren zum Heiraten. Oder Adlige die sich in Bürgerliche verliebt hatten. Heute ist es einfach nur ein romantischer Hochzeitsort mit Tradition.“

  


Daniel sah nachdenklich auf das Meer. Er hatte etwas von dem Ort gelesen, während seines Anthropologie-Studiums. Es ging um Hochzeitsrituale. „Der Schmied vollzog die Trauungen, vor zwei Zeugen.“

  


Die Fotografin nickte und schmierte Marmelade auf das letzte Stück ihres Gebäckstücks.

„Offiziell können in Großbritannien noch keine Ehen zwischen gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren geschlossen werden. Das wird sich in den nächsten Jahren wahrscheinlich ändern.“ [Anmerkung des Autors: Es änderte sich Anfang April 2014] Das Croissant verschwand zwischen Yrsas Lippen, sie spülte es mit einem großen Schluck Orangensaft herunter.

„Ich kenne einen der Standesbeamten persönlich, der heute die Rolle des Schmiedes spielt. Er würde euch trauen. Inoffiziell. Sobald das Gesetz geändert wird und ihr heiraten könnt, ohne Probleme mit dem Job zu bekommen, wird die Sache offiziell.“

  


Jack ergriff Daniels Hand.

„Sobald es möglich ist, möchte ich dich richtig heiraten, Danny. Mit allem was dazugehört. Ich weiss dass es schwierig wird. Wirklich schwierig. Aber ich lasse mir etwas einfallen.“

Der Archäologe grinste verlegen. Jacks warme braune Augen ruhten auf seinem Gesicht, sein Blick sanft und liebevoll. Er dachte an ihren ersten Kuss zurück. Pudelnass war Daniel zu Jack nach Hause gekommen, traurig und verzweifelt. Es war einige Wochen nach seiner Rückkehr gewesen, er begann sich wieder an Details seines Lebens vor dem Aufstieg zu erinnern. Daran, dass er Jack liebte. Dass Jack unerreichbar war, aus so vielen verschiedenen Gründen. Und dann hatte Jack ihn umarmt und geküsst und davon überzeugt, dass sie es zusammen schaffen konnten. Aus einem traurigen Tag war der glücklichste Tag seines Lebens geworden.

  


Jetzt saßen sie auf dem Sonnendeck einer Motoryacht und redeten über ihre Hochzeit. Diese Entwicklung war überwältigend. Er liebte einen Mann, er heiratete einen Mann, dieser Mann war jahrelang sein bester Freund gewesen, und es fühlte sich gut an. Wow.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst deine Ausgehuniform tragen, wenn wir richtig heiraten, Jack. Sie steht dir wirklich gut.“

„Werde daran arbeiten. Das verspreche ich.“ 

  


Bevor `Don´t ask, don´t tell` nicht abgeschafft war, würden sie nicht offiziell heiraten können. Schon gar nicht in Uniform. Jack sah Daniel kurz von der Seite an und unterdrückte ein anzügliches Grinsen. Für einen militärkritischen Wissenschaftler hatte Daniel eine erstaunliche Vorliebe für Jacks Ausgehuniform.

  


Yrsa betrachtete die beiden Männer. _So süß. Und heiß. Nur leider nicht interessiert... _Aber sie würden sich noch einige Male begegnen. Vielleicht kamen die beiden mal nach Island, bei Gelegenheit... jede Menge Einsamkeit, um ungestört Händchen zu halten. Das Fotobuch mit den Bildern vom Berg und vom Strand wollte Yrsa auf jeden Fall persönliches übergeben, kein Problem, sie reiste viel. Versand erschien Jack zu gefährlich.

„Ihr müsst auf jeden Fall noch die üblichen Papiere zusammenstellen. Die Hochzeit ist zwar vorerst nicht offiziell, also ohne Eintragung ins Register, damit ihr nicht auffliegt. Aber Miles, der Standesbeamte, gibt sich nicht für Scherze her. Wenn er euch in der Schmiede traut, dann so als ob es echt wäre. Er hat das für Freunde von mir vor einem Jahr auch gemacht. Sobald die entsprechenden Gesetze durch sind, IST es dann echt.“

  


Jacks Brauen schossen nach oben, fast schon aggressiv.

„Ich mache keine Scherze. Wir besorgen die Papiere.“

  


„Jack, wir müssen uns einen Moment unterhalten. Äh, alleine.“ Daniel wollte aufstehen, aber Yrsa war schneller. „Muss sowieso mal aufs Klo, bleibt sitzen.“

„Danny, was ist?“

  


„Glaubst du, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben könnte wegen Sha´re? Gibt es beim Militär irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen darüber, dass ich mit ihr verheiratet war?“

  


„In den Berichten von der ersten Abydos-Mission und in einigen anderen. Aber eine Heiratsurkunde gibt es nicht. Das ganze ist so Top Secret wie das Stargateprojekt. Verlässt niemals Area 52.“

  


„Eine Sterbeurkunde wird es dann auch nicht geben.“ Daniel starrte auf den Tisch. „Als ob es sie niemals existiert hätte.“ Er war also offiziell unverheiratet. Keine Schwierigkeiten. Aber gerade das machte ihm seine Situation bewusst. Er konnte nicht einfach so ihr Grab besuchen. Sha´res Existenz war eine scheißverdammte Geheimsache. So wie fast alles, was in seinem Leben in den letzten Jahren passiert war.

Jack strich mit dem Zeigefinger über Daniels Braue, ließ seine Hand an seinem Nacken ruhen.

  


„Das ist Papier, Daniel. Das was zählt ist was du fühlst.“ Jack hob Daniels Kinn und sah ihn eindringlich an.„Du hast Sha´re sehr geliebt. Nur das ist wichtig.“

  


„Auf eine Art liebe ich sie immer noch.“ Daniels Hand schloss sich fest um Jacks, seine Augen baten um Verzeihung. „Verstehst du das, Jack? Sie ist seit Jahren tot.“ Er wischte verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und widerstand dem Drang den Blick zu senken, wollte nicht wegsehen. Musste Jack ansehen, wissen, ob es ihn verletzte, dass er immer noch in dieser Weise an seine Frau dachte.

„Danny, sie wurde entführt und ist … wir... ich konnte sie nicht retten. Natürlich liebst du sie noch. Wirst nicht aufhören sie zu lieben. Ich liebe Sara auch noch. Aber es ist lange vorbei, und ich weiß das es zwischen Sara und mir nicht mehr funktionieren kann. Noch nie wirklich funktioniert hat.“ Jack legte seine andere Hand auf Daniels.

  


Daniel drückte sie stumm und zog sie an seine Stirn. Er wollte so viel sagen, erklären, aber es war zu viel. Er musste sich davon abschotten. So lange die Fotografin an Bord war, wollte er seine Fassung bewahren. An manchen Tagen wenn er aufwachte glaubte er, dass Sha´re noch lebte. Es war furchtbar, besonders wenn Jack neben ihm lag, den er über alles liebte. Daniel fürchete jedes Mal darüber seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Vielleicht war es die Folter mit dem Handmodul gewesen, bei der sie Amaunet ausgetrickst und mit Daniel kommuniziert hatte.

  


Jack schob seinen Stuhl um die Ecke und zog Daniel an sich, der dankbar seinen Kopf auf Jacks Schulter legte.

„Kann ich wieder hochkommen?“ fragte Yrsa kurz darauf von unten.

„Ja.“ antworteten beide Männer synchron, während Jack mit seinem Stuhl wieder auf seinen Platz rutschte.

  


„Ihr wollt so schnell heiraten wie möglich?“ Die Fotografin hatte ihren Tablet-PC herausgezogen und machte sich Notizen.

Jack und Daniel tauschten einen Blick und nickten.

„Ok. Schätze, in ein oder zwei Monaten kann ich einen Termin arrangieren. Mein Bekannter, der Standesbeamte Miles, muss an dem Tag im Dienst sein. Wenn ich am Tag zuvor oder danach in der Nähe zu tun habe, könnt ihr mich für Fotos buchen. Möchtet ihr das?“

Ein erneuter Blickwechsel, Daniel sagte „Ja, klingt gut.“

  


„Wie sieht es aus mit Trauzeugen? Habt ihr zwei?“

_Und jetzt zu den unerfreulichen Dingen_, dachte Jack sauer und betrachtete die Tischplatte. Teal´c und Sam einzuweihen ging nicht. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Daniel und Yrsa über Trauzeugen von der Straße diskutierten, die früher bei Gretna-Green-Hochzeiten dafür bezahlt wurden. Jack überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie dieses Problem lösen konnten. Als es sich in den letzten Tagen in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte, dass er Daniel nicht nur den Ring geben wollte, kam ihm Teal´c als Trauzeuge in den Sinn. Er sollte es sein, und kein anderer. T war mehr als ein Teamgefährte. Ihr Leben war auf besondere Art miteinander verbunden. Irgendwie musste es möglich sein. Sie würden eine Lösung finden, wie immer.

Yrsa fragte noch ein paar Details zur Zeremonie und verabschiedete sich.

  


Sie hatten das Boot ab sofort für sich und verbrachten die Mittagsstunden damit, die Küstenlinie und einige Inseln entlangzufahren, um einsame Buchten zu erkunden. Der Nachmittag verging mit Angeln, Lesen und Schwimmen im kristallklaren Wasser. Jack zog ein paar Fische aus dem Meer, die er zum Abendessen zubereitete, während Daniel sich um Salat und andere Beilagen kümmerte. Sie aßen auf dem Sonnendeck, fütterten sich gegenseitig mit würzigen, gedünsteten Fischstückchen und Brot. Das Gefühl der Freiheit fernab von anderen Menschen war überwältigend. Sie redeten die ganze Zeit kaum ein Wort. Bei einem Glas Wein beobachteten sie anschließend die Wolken am Himmel.

  


„Jack? Wie kommt es, dass du Yrsa plötzlich vertraust?“ fragte Daniel plötzlich.

Jack zögerte und rieb sich den Nacken.

„Keine Ahnung. Nur auf eine bestimmte Art.“ Er warf Daniel einen Blick zu. „Ist das wichtig?“

  


„Nein.“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn. „Doch. Es ist ... ich hatte von Anfang an den Eindruck, dass Du manchmal auf irgendeine Art in Menschen hineinsehen kannst. Interessierte mich nur.“ Er fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie sie Teal´c kennen gelernt hatten, der sie gerettet hatte. Jack war es gewesen, dem das zu verdanken war.

  


„Schön wär´s. Dann wüsste ich, was an ihr meine Nackenhaare hochgehen lässt. Ich weiss nur, dass sie es nicht darauf abgesehen hat uns zu verpfeifen. Sie wird uns nicht verraten. Frag mich nicht warum, aber ich bin mir sicher.“

  


In der Dämmerung rollten sie den Stoff des Sonnenschutzes zusammen und sahen von einem breiten Doppelliegestuhl in den Sternenhimmel. Daniel kuschelte sich eng an Jack, der ihre Hände miteinander verflochten hatte.

„Als du auf Abydos warst, habe ich mit meinem Teleskop nach deinem Stern gesehen,“ sagte Jack leise in die Stille. „Du kanntest mich kaum, aber du bist für mich gestorben. Ich habe viel über dich nachgedacht in dieser Zeit. Wie es dir wohl geht.“

  


„Gut, Jack. Es ging mit gut. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal wieder eine richtige Familie, nachdem meine Eltern tot waren.“ Daniel stockte betroffen, ihm wurde bewusst, dass Sara Jack verlassen hatte, als er von Abydos zurückkam. Er hatte eine Familie gewonnen, Jack hatte seine verloren. Später hatte auch er seine Familie wieder verloren.

„Jetzt habe ich dich, Jack. Du bist meine Familie. Könnte es nicht ertragen, dich auch zu verlieren.“

Daniel drückte Jacks Hand, der den Druck erwiderte, und starrte eine Weile in den Sternenhimmel. Sehr leise sagte er „Ich habe auch über dich nachgedacht, Jack. Wer du bist. Und warum ich bereit war für dich zu sterben. Es gab von Anfang an eine Verbindung zwischen uns, die ich nicht erklären kann.“ Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen, um Jack ansehen zu können.

„Sha´re... ich habe sie so sehr geliebt. Liebe sie immer noch. Trotzdem war es nicht mein eigenes Leben dort auf Abydos. Obwohl... obwohl ich sehr glücklich war. Ich habe meine Arbeit vermisst. Die Erde.“ Daniel fügte kaum hörbar hinzu „Und ich habe mich öfter gefragt, ob ich dich jemals wiedersehe.“

  


Jack beugte sich zu Daniel herüber, küsste seinen Kieferknochen, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, während seine Hände tastend über Daniels Rücken glitten. Erbefreite seinen Geliebten von der Boxershorts, danach sich selbst, und griff nach der Flasche mit dem Massageöl, die sie unter der Liege deponiert hatten. Er ließ Öl über Daniels Brust, Bauch, Schwanz, Oberschenkel tropfen, verteilte es mit leichten, kreisenden Bewegungen. Daniel wollte ihn auf sich ziehen, doch Jack drückte seine Hände sanft auf die Liege, legte seine rechte Hand auf Daniels Brust, bat ihn stumm liegenzubleiben und zu genießen. Er hielt seinen Blick fest während er begann, ihn zu massieren.

  


Das Gefühl von Daniels seidig glattem Körper unter seinen Fingern ließ ihn die Zeit vergessen, er schloss seine Augen, bewegte seine Hände mit leichtem Druck gegeneinander, ließ die Haut zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen hindurchgleiten, malte mit dem Daumen Kreise. Der Halbmond wanderte ein gutes Stück weiter über den Nachthimmel. Jack drehte Daniel zwischendurch auf den Rücken, widmete sich dann wieder seiner Vorderseite. Seine fließenden Berührungen schlossen auch Daniels Erektion mit ein, ohne ihn damit zum Höhepunkt bringen zu wollen. Inzwischen war es spät, doch die Nachtluft war immer noch warm. Jack küsste Daniels Körper, jeden Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut, bevor er sich langsam auf ihn gleiten ließ.   
Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Liege ab, beugte sich hinunter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem gierigen Kuss, ihre Hüften bewegten sich langsam gegeneinander, ihre harten Erektionen drängten sich zwischen ihre öligen Körper.

  


Beide Männer waren erfüllt von elektrisierter Spannung.Daniel griff nach der Ölflasche, goß ohne hinzusehen etwas davon auf Jacks unteren Rücken und ließ seine Hände mit langen Strichen über die glitschige Haut wandern, von den Schultern bis zum Hintern, immer wieder. Daniel ließ einen Finger in Jacks Körper gleiten und Jack einen in Daniels. Sie lagen auf der Seite, massierten sich gegenseitig innen, während ihr Samen langsam aus ihren Penissen auf das Handtuch tropfte. 

  


Sie glitten schließlich übereinander, aneinander, ihre Lippen und Zungen tanzten den Tanz ihrer Liebe, ließen die Erregung durch ihre Körper fluten. Ziellos verloren sie sich in ihrem Liebesspiel, während der Mond am Himmel weiterwanderte. Nach einer Weile störte kein Denken mehr ihre Empfindung.

Daniels Erlösung kam zuerst, sanfte, intensive Wellen, tief aus seinem Inneren, die lange durch seinen Schoß pulsierten. In letzter Sekunde dachte er daran, das Ejakulat mit einem gezielten Fingerdruck zurückzuhalten. Er bewegte sich weiter und führte Jacks Hand zum Druckpunkt zwischen Hoden und Anus. Jack verstand und drückte ebenfalls zu, als sein Orgasmus ihn überrollte. Sie glitten sie weiter übereinander, wie in Trance, und irgendwann penetrierten sie sich abwechselnd. Langsames, sanftes Hinein- und Hinausgleiten, liebevoll, mehr meditativ als erotisch. Jeder von ihnen erlebte mehrere trockene Orgasmen.

Nach zwei Stunden überwältigte sie die Erschöpfung, und Jack legte sich zum Schlafen hin, Daniels Rücken an seiner Brust. Er schaffte es noch, ein großes Badehandtuch über sie zu ziehen. Ohne einen bewussten Gedanken zu fassen, schliefen sie ein, mit dem Geruch des Partners in der Nase.

  


Erst die abgekühlte Luft nach Mitternacht weckte Jack. Er beschloss, dass sie ihr Lager in die Koje verlegen sollten.

“ M´de, w´ll schl´f´n...”   
Der Colonel ließ sich nicht von Daniels abwehrendem Murmeln abhalten und küsste hartnäckig sein Gesicht, bis er in halbwache blaue Augen sah.   
“ Bett. Zu kalt hier.”   
Er packte den Archäologen, zog ihn hoch und hielt ihn umklammert.   
“ J´ck, ´s sp´t, n´cht...”   
“ Bringe dich ins Bett, Danny.” Die Leiter stellte ein echtes Hindernis dar. Aber es gelang Jack, Daniel ohne Zwischenfall nach unten zu führen.

  
Die Koje war luxuriös eingerichtet. Anstelle von sechs Betten in drei sehr kleinen Räumen gab es ein großes Doppelbett mit abgerundeten Ecken in der Mitte, die ganze Yacht war für zwei Personen und maximal zwei weitere Gäste ausgelegt. Der Weg über Deck durch die kühle Abendluft hatte Daniels Müdigkeit vertrieben. Sie standen nackt neben dem Bett, küssten sich leicht und verspielt. Daniel fühlte, wie er wieder aufbaute, als er sich an Jack schmiegte. Die Berührung ihrer halb erigierten Glieder fühlte sich wundervoll erotisch an.

  


“Ich will dich, Jack,” flüsterte Daniel ihm ins Ohr und biß zärtlich unter dem Ohrläppchen in seinen Hals, arbeitete sich weiter nach unten bis zur Schulter.  
“Ist das... ist das ok?”  
“Ich gehöre dir. Mach mit mir was du willst, Danny.” 

  
Mit einem begehrlichen Funkeln in den Augen packte der Archäologe den Colonel an den Schultern und schubste ihn sanft aber nachdrücklich rückwärts auf das Bett. Er folgte, zitternd vor Erregung. Jack glühte erwartungsvoll.

Es hatte sich gelohnt, die Angst zu verdrängen. Verdammt, Jack wollte seinen Körper zurück, er wollte seinen Körper wieder in Besitz nehmen, er wollte ihn den Dämonen der Vergangenheit entreißen, es war SEIN Körper. Jack vertraute Daniel mit seinem Leben.

  


Daniel nahm sich viel Zeit, um Jack vorzubereiten, der ungeduldig wurde, während Daniel ausführlich seine Brustwarzen verwöhnte und seine Zunge über Jacks Erektion wandern ließ. Erst ein Finger in seiner Spalte, dann die Hand, die die Pobacken auseinanderdrückte, massierend, gleitend, glitschig.

Als Jack wieder den ersten Finger in sich spürte, gab er ein befreites Stöhnen von sich. Der Finger traf direkt ins Ziel. Immer und immer wieder. Jacks Denken zerfaserte. Daniel hatte ihn konditioniert. Er liebte dieses Gefühl. Als Daniel den zweiten Finger dazu nahm, seinen Glücksknopf dazwischen rubbelte und klopfte war er verzweifelt. Er wollte nur noch kommen. Der dritte Finger ließ ihn explodieren, ohne dass Daniel seinen Penis auch nur berührt hatte. Daniel hielt mit dem Daumen das Ejakulat zurück, während Jacks Muskeln seine Finger quetschten. Die heftigen Konvulsionen ließen ihn fast selbst kommen.

Sofort danach glitt der Archäologe langsam ihn ihn hinein. Jack bemerkte kaum, dass Daniel seine Finger gegen seinen Schwanz tauschte. Er nahm wenig von seiner Umgebung wahr, als Daniel sich langsam in ihm bewegte. Er war hart geblieben durch Daniels geschickten Fingerdruck, aber dieses Mal ohne Verzweifelung. Sein Hirn war nicht präsent genug, um etwas bewußt zu genießen. Jack existierte einfach, vereint mit Daniel.

Mahlend, stoßend und schraubend wiegte sich Daniel vor und zurück, atmete tief in den Bauch, um durchzuhalten und immer weiter durchzuhalten. Aber die beste Motivation war das entrückte Lächeln auf Jacks Gesicht, das ihm zeigte, er hatte es geschafft – Jacks Denken war ausgeschaltet.

  


_ With my body I thee worship _ . Mit meinem Körper verehre ich dich. Diese Zeile aus einem traditionellen Hochzeitsgelöbnis ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Als Yrsa Gretna Green erwähnte, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Während seines Anthropologie-Studiums hatte er einen Blick in ein Buch geworfen, in dem es um diesen ungewöhnlichen schottischen Heiratsort ging.

  


Für Daniel repräsentierten diese Worte nicht nur seine Hingabe zu Jack. Liebe, Verehrung, Respekt, Zärtlichkeit, Langsamkeit – er hielt seine Leidenschaft sorgsam im Zaum, wenn er ihn penetrierte. Vielleicht lernte Jack eines Tages wieder Vertrauen, und sie konnten beide loslassen. Und wenn nicht – Daniel fühlte sich auch so unbeschreiblich stolz, dass Jack es zuließ, dass er ihn auf diese Weise liebte.

Daniel hatte eine bemerkenswerte Ausdauer, nachdem sie sich vor zwei Stunden auf dem Sonnendeck geliebt hatten. Als Jacks Orgasmus ihn überwältigte, ließ Daniel sich mit ihm fallen, mitgenommen von den kraftvollen Kontraktionen um seinen Schwanz, und spritzte tief in den Körper seines Geliebten. Er schaffte es noch, sich von Jack herunter zu rollen, bevor sie beide dicht aneinandergedrückt einschliefen.

  


* o *o *o *o * o * o * o * o * o *

  


Den nächste Tag auf der Yacht verbrachten sie in einer einsamen Bucht mit Angeln, Lesen und unter Wasser. Es gab zwei Taucherausrüstungen an Bord, die sie ausgiebig testeten. Sie konnten beide tauchen – Jack durch seine militärische Ausbildung, Daniel hatte einen Kurs in Unterwasser-Archäologie besucht.

Am Abend packte Daniel ein Picknick ins Beiboot, Jack folgte mit frisch gefangenen Fischen. Eng umschlungen saßen sie am Lagerfeuer, das sie am Strand entzündet hatten. Zu gegrillten Fischen tranken sie einen Weißwein aus der Region, den Daniel mitgebracht hatte. Als das Feuer ausging, zogen sie sich auf das Boot zurück und schliefen erschöpft ein.

  


* o *o *o *o * o * o * o * o * o *

  


Der Mann packte ihn an den Schultern und stieß ihn gegen den Tisch. Jack fiel auf seinen Rücken.   
“ Umdrehen,” knurrte der Angreifer und riß ihn grob am Arm hoch, um ihn dann bäuchlings auf das harte Holz zu werfen. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er Jack die Hose herunter.

_Nein._

  


Jacks Magen verwandelte sich in einen festen Knoten. Von der Seite hielt jemand den Lauf eines Maschinengewehrs an seinen Kopf. Er hatte keine Chance. Sie konnten alles mit ihm tun. Und niemand wusste dass er hier war. Wenn er sich wehrte, würden sie ihn vielleicht erschießen. Unter Umständen besser als das, was ihn jetzt erwartete. Er war jetzt seit einer Woche in diesem Loch aus Beton, bekam gerade so viel zu essen und zu trinken, dass er überlebte. Bisher hatten sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen.

Das war jetzt vorbei.

  


Er fühlte einen scharfen Gegenstand an seinem Bauch, der dann verschwand. Jack versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er im Training über solche Situationen gelernt hatte. Es gelang ihm nicht. Panik erfasste sein Selbst, als der Wächter seine Hüften griff und brutal ihn ihn eindrang. _Keine Schwäche zeigen. Ich bin Colonel Jack O´Neill, United States Air Force... Ich bin Colonel Jack O´Neill... _

Jack schrie lautlos. Der Wärter konnte mit ihm machen was er wollte. Sooft und so lange er es wollte. Er war ihm vollständig ausgeliefert. Colonel O´Neill klammerte sich an den Tisch. Seine Arme waren zum Zerreißen angespannt.

  


Daniel wurde von einem Schlag geweckt, der ihn hart an Oberarm traf. Nach einem Moment der Verwirrung - es war ihre zweite Nacht an Bord - realisierte er, wo er sich befand. Er suchte den Schalter einer Nachttischlampe. Jack warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere und hatte ihn dabei offenbar getroffen. Der Colonel hielt er sein Kopfkissen fest an seine Brust gedrückt, die Fingerknöchel weiß vor Anstrengung, er atmete stoßweise, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, panisch und von Schweißperlen bedeckt. Der Archäologe erkannte, dass er ihn wecken musste, Jack wusste nicht mehr, wo er war.

  


Er brachte sich mit einer fließenden Drehung in eine sitzende Position. Das war keiner von den Alpträumen, aus dem Jack durch Körperkontakt und leise beruhigende Worte herausfinden würde, um dann ohne aufzuwachen weiterzuschlafen. Daniel drückte einen von Jacks Armen nieder und fühlte seinen Puls, er war viel zu hoch, legte dann seine rechte Hand auf Jacks Brust und fühlte Jacks Herz wild schlagen.

  


“ Hey, Jack. Wach auf,” sagte er laut. “Du hast einen Alptraum. Wach auf. Ich bin bei dir. Daniel. Dein Space Monkey. Wach auf, Geliebter. Es war nur ein Alptraum. Nur ein Traum, Baby. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bin hier, Jack, bei dir.”

  


Er strich mit der anderen Hand kräftig über Jacks Rücken, legte sich halb aufgerichtet gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. Daniel packte den noch immer in seinem Alptraum gefangenen Jack unter den Armen und zerrte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Dabei bekam er mehrmals heftige Schläge ab, aber er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Er klatschte mit der Hand gegen Jacks Wange, erst vorsichtig, dann fester. Jack öffnete endlich die Augen und wirkte desorientiert.

  


„Hey, Jack. Du hattest einen Alptraum.“

  


Jack bemerkte das Kissen, das er umklammert hielt, und lockerte seinen Griff. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf, rieb sich die Augen, schüttelte sich, versuchte benommen in die Realität zurückzufinden. Daniel war hinter ihm, küsste seinen Nacken, streichelte seine Brust, in der das Herz immer noch viel zu schnell hämmerte. Das tat er lange, bis sich Jacks Herzschlag wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Daniel hielt seinen Geliebten in einer festen Umarmung, drehte sich ein wenig, um ihn besser sehen zu können. Jack starrte ins Leere.

"Jack... ich glaube... jetzt ist 'rund um die Uhr', “ flüsterte Daniel scheu.

  


Jack sagte nichts. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, atmete flach und hörbar ein und aus. Daniel war froh dass Jack seinen ängstlichen und ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Er schloss die Augen, schlang seine Arme um Jacks Oberkörper und strich leicht immer wieder mit seinen Daumen über Jacks Oberarme.

Daniel wartete.

Daniel stählte sich innerlich.

Irgendwann richtete Jack sich auf und ließ seine Hände auf die Arme seines Geliebten sinken. Er versuchte tief einzuatmen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

  


Was wenn es ihn endgültig zerstörte darüber zu reden? Wenn er sich nicht davon erholte? Manche Erinnerungen sollten nie, nie wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen. Es war gut, dass sie vergraben waren.

_Wovor hast du Angst, O`Neill. Daniel wusste alles über dich, als er aufgestiegen war. Jedes kleinste Detail. Er war und ist trotzdem dein Freund. Rede, du Idiot. Er wird deine Einzelteile aufsammeln und wieder zusammensetzen._

  


„ Es waren meistens zwei. Manchmal waren es mehrere.“ Jacks Stimme war so leise, dass Daniel sich anstrengen musste um ihn zu verstehen.

„Der Wärter kam auf mich zu. Näher als sonst. Er warf mich rückwärts auf den Tisch. Packte mich und drehte mich um. Als er meine Hosen herunter riß, wusste ich was er vorhatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er mich vergewaltigte. Danach war der mit der Maschinenpistole dran. Sie haben mich gezwungen ihm einen zu blasen. Der Wärter hielt solange die MP. Manchmal fanden sie es witzig, mir eine Pistole in den Hintern zu schieben. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie entsichert war. Vorher haben sie immer versucht mich zu befragen. Mit den üblichen Foltermethoden. Du kennst die Sache mit der Autobatterie.“

  


Daniel nickte knapp. Er hatte bisher wenig erzählt über die Details, und er bevorzugte es, sie für sich zu behalten.

  


„Sie kamen wochenlang, jeden Tag. Sie taten immer dasselbe. Ab dem zweiten Mal haben sie mich vorher mit einem Wasserschlauch abgespritzt wie ein Tier. Ich konnte kaum noch schlafen. Konnte mich mit der Zeit nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Da haben sie mich unter Drogen gesetzt.“

  


Jack begann zu weinen, leise und verzweifelt. Daniel zog seine Arme fester um ihn. Er schluckte das aufwallende Schuldgefühl herunter, das Bedürfnis sich zu entschuldigen, aber er wollte Jacks Erzählung nicht unterbrechen. Als er von dem Sarkophag abhängig war, hatte Jack seine eigene Drogenabhängigkeit erwähnt. Daniel hatte nie nachgefragt. Vielleicht hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht. Vielleicht nicht.

  


„ Manchmal war ich bewusstlos. Wenn ich aufwachte, tat mir alles weh. Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie dann mit mir gemacht haben. Mein Körper war sowieso übersät mit blauen Flecken und Striemen. Ich weiss nur, dass sie mich wieder vergewaltigt haben müssen. Es fühlte sich so an. Manchmal habe ich versucht mich gegen die Wärter zu wehren. Dann haben sie mir keine Drogen gegeben.“

Eine ganze Weile sagte Jack gar nichts. Er weinte stumm und zitternd an Daniels Hals.

  


„Irgendwann haben sie beschlossen, ihre Strategie zu ändern. Eines Tages kam eine Frau in meine Zelle. Offensichtlich eine Art Hure. Ich konnte nicht denken. Sie hatten mir wieder irgendwelche Drogen gegeben. Sie hat mich... verführt. Sie... sie brauchte mich nicht mal zu verführen. Sie hat mir immer wieder Fragen gestellt, und ich habe geantwortet. Unsinn, hoffe ich. Wegen der Drogen konnte ich mich an nichts richtig erinnern. Sara... ich hatte solche Sehnsucht nach Sara. Und dann habe ich sie mit dieser Nutte betrogen. Im Gefängnis wußte ich nicht, welche Drogen sie mir gegeben hatten. Es war mir zuerst egal, dass ich die verdammte Nutte gefickt habe. Dann ließ die Wirkung nach. Ich bin dem Wärter an die Gurgel gesprungen.“

  


Jack holte erstickt Atem. Der Archäologe drehte den Colonel halb zu sich herum, bis sein Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge lag.

  


„Ich dachte, sie bringen mich endlich um. Aber das taten sie nicht. Sie haben mich an den Tisch gefesselt. Die Nutte kam wieder. Sie hatte einen Baseballschläger.“

Daniel packte Jack noch fester, der flach und hektisch atmete. Er murmelte beruhigende Worte, die ein bisschen auch an ihn selbst gerichtet waren.

„Sie... sie hat mich... mit dem Baseballschläger... sie hat ihn benutzt um... mich zu vergewaltigen.“ Jack würgte, aber es gelang ihm mit Mühe, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

  


„Währenddessen hat sie mir weiter Fragen gestellt. Dieses Mal habe ich nicht geantwortet. Für jede verweigerte Antwort stieß sie das Ding tiefer und heftiger in meinen Körper. Irgendwann bin ich bewußtlos geworden. Ich wachte in einer Art Krankenstation auf. Sie gaben mir Infusionen, damit ich schnell wieder verfügbar war. Der Wärter kam täglich vorbei um mir zu sagen, dass er vorhatte noch einige Wochen Spaß mit mir zu haben, bevor sie mich sterben ließen. Ich hoffte, dass ich schnell sterben würde.“

  


Daniel drückte seinen zitternden Freund an sich, seine Lippen auf den grauen Haarschopf gepresst. 

„ Bei einem Geiselaustausc h kam ich frei. Es war Zufall. Ich lag monatelang im Militärkrankenhaus. Die Ärzte sagten, es wäre fast zu spät gewesen. Ich hatte innere Blutungen und eine Blutvergiftung und Entzugserscheinungen. Mir selbst war es egal ob ich lebte oder starb.“

Jack schwieg und starrte vor sich hin.

  


Daniel wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er konnte Jack nur im Arm halten. Er wünschte, er hätte noch seine Kräfte als Aufgestiegener. Damit hatte er Jack schon einmal helfen können, nachdem Baal ihn gefoltert hatte. Jack hatte es ihm erzählt. Er selbst erinnerte sich nicht daran.

Daniel hatte geahnt, dass das früher oder später passieren würde. Es war seine Schuld. Er hatte den Alptraum ausgelöst.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe dich auf das Bett geworfen,“ sagte er irgendwann und wischte sich die Augen.

  


Jack schüttelte heftig den Kopf, wand sich aus Daniels Umarmung und kniete sich ihm gegenüber hin.

„ Nein war es nicht! Du hast nichts getan was ich nicht wollte! “  sagte Jack lauter als beabsichtigt, eine Bettdecke so fest gepackt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Er streckte zögernd die Hand aus und fügte leise hinzu „Daniel, du musst nicht darüber nachdenken was ich... was ich... vertrage.“ Das letzte Wort spuckte er verächtlich aus.

  


„ Darüber möchte ich aber nachdenken, Jack. Ich will dass es dir gut geht.“ Daniel verwob ihre Finger miteinander. „Wir haben zusammen den besten Sex den ich mir vorstellen kann. Es würde mich sehr glücklich machen, wenn es für dich auch so ist. Und dabei möchte ich keine Alpträume auslösen.“

  


„Unser Sexleben ist unglaublich gut, Daniel. Es ist nicht deine Schuld wenn ich Alpträume habe. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe viel weniger, wenn du neben mir schläfst.“

Jack hatte aufgehört zu zittern. Er sah Daniel in die Augen als er fortfuhr.

  


„Ich hatte nie Probleme mit Flashbacks. Aber es kann passieren dass ich einen Alptraum habe wenn ich Abends beim Tischdecken gegen die Kante gestoßen bin. Es sind ganz triviale Sachen, Daniel. Ich kann das nicht vermeiden. Es passiert. Damit komm ich klar.“

  


Er lehnte sich etwas mehr an Daniel. „Ich möchte keine Liste machen mit Sachen, die wir niemals tun dürfen beim Sex. Wo sollte ich da anfangen?“ Jacks hob die Augenbrauen, und es blitzte eine gute Portion Humor darunter hervor. „Ich möchte keinen Dildo im Baseballschläger-Format in meinem Arsch haben. Und vollständig abrasierte Schamhaare brauche ich auch nicht. Die gottverdamten Gefängniswärter waren glattrasiert. Aber das war´s, denke ich.“

  


Daniel verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn meine Experimente dir zu bunt werden, musst du es ehrlich sagen, Jack. Ich mag es, deine Finger in mir zu spüren. Vielleicht sogar deine Hand, irgendwann. Oder einen großen Dildo. Aber nur wenn das ok für dich ist. Ich weiss nicht wo deine Grenze ist. Ob du einen Albtraum bekommst wenn du etwas mit mir machst, was du selbst nicht wollen würdest.“

  


Jack legte ihre verwobenen Finger auf seine Brust.

„Als ich realisierte dass ich dich liebe, wusste ich nicht ob wir jemals als Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut zusammen sein würden. In meinen Träumen hast du mich besucht als du aufgestiegen warst. Wir hatten nie Sex. Wir haben uns nur geküsst. Küssen war das einzige was ich mir vorstellen konnte. Für mich wäre eine enge platonische Beziehung völlig in Ordnung gewesen.

Noch bevor du zurückkamst, als Mensch, wurde mir klar, dass auch du Bedürfnisse hast. Du bist jung. Und Sex ist wundervoll mit dir, wie im Rausch. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so sein kann.“ Jack sprach zu ihren verwobenen Fingern.

„Am Anfang hat es mich eine Menge Überwindung gekostet, dir einen zu blasen. Aber ich wollte es tun, Daniel. Inzwischen bekomme ich keine Alpträume mehr davon. Also, ich habs geschafft!“ Jack breitete seine Arme in einer Geste des Triumphes aus und nahm Daniels Hand dabei mit. „Es ist möglich, schlechte Erinnerungen zu überschreiben.“

  


Daniel kaute einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich kann nicht in deinen Kopf sehen, Jack. Du musst selber wissen was gut für dich ist. Es stimmt, ich bin jung. Aber ich habe die meiste Zeit meines Lebens ohne Sex verbracht. Ein paar Monate oder Jahre mehr hätten mich nicht umgebracht. Du musst nichts tun weil du das Gefühl hast ich brauche das. Manchmal denke ich, dass du zu schnell bist.“

  


Jack verzog die Lippen zu einem gequälten Lächeln.  _ Langsam können wir uns vielleicht nicht leisten, Daniel. Ich will dich fühlen solange wir beide am Leben sind. _ Aber diese depressiven Gedanken behielt er für sich.

  


Daniel löste ihre Hände voneinander und legte seine Finger um Jacks Gesicht.

„Der Regen wäscht schlechte Erinnerungen weg.“ Er wischte mit den Daumen ein paar Tränen aus Jacks 

Augenwinkeln. „Die Sonne lässt die Erinnerungen verblassen.“ Daniel legte den Kopf leicht schräg und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Der Sand weht über die verwaschenen, verblassten Erinnerungen, bis sie tief verschüttet sind.“ Er strich mit den Händen über Jacks Kopf und ließ sie an seinen Armen hinunter zu Jacks Fingern gleiten.

  


„Man kann schlechte Erinnerungen in einen dunklen Turm sperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen. Aber der Turm steht einem immer im Weg. Das hast du getan, Jack. Ich gebe zu, ich selbst habe es oft genug auch getan. Aber heute ist der Regen gekommen“ - er wischte noch ein paar Tränen von Jacks Gesicht - „und ich schwöre, ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass die Sonne für dich scheint und deine schlechten Erinnerungen verblassen lässt. Zusammen machen wir gute Erinnerungen.“ Daniel zog mit seinem Zeigefinger Jacks Braue nach, die mit der Narbe, und sah ihn eindringlich an.

  


„Danke,“ sagte Jack leise und befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. „Du bist manchmal ein Poet, Dr. Jackson. Ich mag Gedichte.“

Seine Stimme driftete verträumt in die Ferne. Daniel saß dicht neben ihm, müde aber aufgewühlt. Er fragte sich ob sie wieder einschlafen konnten.

  


„ Daniel?“

„Hmmm?“

„Hast du noch Alpträume wegen Hathor?“ Jacks Frage kam fast schüchtern hervor.

  


Daniel atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

„Manchmal, Jack. Aber meistens träume ich von... von all dem, was mit Sha´re passiert ist.“

  


Als Jack ihn damals gefragt hatte, fühlte er sich nicht bereit Details über seine Vergewaltigung durch Hathor preiszugeben. Aber inzwischen war es lange her. Er hatte es überwunden. Viele Dinge, die vor seinem Aufstieg passiert waren, belasteten ihn nicht mehr so, obwohl alle Details wieder da waren. Und er hatte seitdem an Selbstbewusstsein gewonnen.

  


X O X O X O X O

  


Nach den Ereignissen mit Hathor und ihren Larven hatten Jack und Daniel so schnell wie möglich die Basis verlassen. Jack nahm Daniel mit zu sich nach Hause, sie verbrachten den Abend mit chinesischem Essen und einem Hockeyspiel. Nachdem das Spiel zuende war, stellte Jack eine zweite Flasche Bier vor seinen Freund.

  


„Wie geht es dir, Daniel?“

  


Daniel senkte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. War trotzdem dankbar, dass Jack sich um ihn kümmerte. Jack war sein Freund, aber normalerweise interessierte sich niemand für seine Gefühle. Er hatte seit dem Tod seiner Eltern selten über solche Dinge gesprochen. Höchstens vielleicht mit Sha´re.

  


„Ähm... mir geht’s gut, Jack,“ sagte er leichthin mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Jack. „Und du weisst, dass ich so viel Bier nicht vertrage,“ stellte er mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

  


„Tu mir einen Gefallen und trink es trotzdem,“ grummelte Jack und ging in die Küche, um einen Nachtisch zu holen. Sam hatte ihm kurz erzählt, in welchem Zustand sie Daniel aufgefunden hatten, bevor Hathor in das Sprudelbad gestiegen war, um zu.... laichen oder was auch immer. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn Daniel darüber redete. Vielleicht nicht heute. Aber irgendwann später. Daniel musste wissen, dass er ihm zuhören würde. Zur Hölle, er wusste wovon er sprach.

  


„Wenn du meinst,“ rief Daniel ihm hinterher, „aber ich übernehme keine Verantwortung dafür, dass ich es rechtzeitig ins Bad schaffe wenn mir schlecht wird.“

  


Jack kam zurück und stellte zwei große Portionen Schokoladeneis und je ein Stück Applepie auf den Kaffeetisch. Er setzte sich neben Daniel. Sie aßen schweigend und tranken ihr Bier.

  


„Ekelhafte Schlange,“ schnaubte Jack nach einer Weile und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Nishta ist eine hinterhältige Droge. Aber ich kann mich inzwischen wieder an einige Dinge erinnern.“

  


„Ja... ja, ich auch.“

  


Jack sah seinen Freund von der Seite an und sein Blick wurde weicher. Daniel saß mit hängendem Kopf da, in seiner typischen Selbstumarmungs-Haltung.

  


„Daniel... was hat sie mit dir gemacht? Sam hat mir erzählt du warst nicht ansprechbar, als sie dich gefunden haben.“

  


„Du hast es doch gehört, Jack.“ Daniels Stimme war eine halbe Oktave höher als normal.

„Alle wissen es. Daniel Jackson, der Außenseiter, der Spinner, wurde von einer Frau vergewaltigt. Da waren eine Menge Leute in dem Raum, als ich den Forensikern die Sache mit der DNA erklären musste. Ich werde das Gespött der Basis sein. Alle... werden mich verhöhnen.“ Daniel gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, dann kicherte er albern. Das Bier wirkte. Er gestikulierte ausladend, als er weitersprach, bevor er wieder in seine Selbstumarmung zurückfiel.

„Die meisten Männer träumen wohl davon. ICH NICHT. Es war... grauenhaft.“ 

  


Jack legte seine Hand um Daniels Nacken und sah ihn an.

„Ich werde dich nicht verspotten, Daniel.“ Sein Blick war dunkel und verloren, und Daniel sah darin eine ein Verständnis und eine Betroffenheit, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Das überraschte ihn sehr. Aber er traute sich nicht zu fragen. Der Colonel hob ermutigend seine Brauen.

  


„Wenn du darüber reden möchtest...“

  


„Nein, Jack. JETZT NICHT! Ich... ich kann nicht.“ Daniel betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen Teller und presste die Lippen zusammen.

  


„Hey, Dannyboy.“ Jack löste sanft seine Arme, zog den jungen Archäologen an sich und strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken. Daniel wehrte sich nicht. Er vertraute Jack. Ein Knoten in seinem Kopf platzte, er legte seinen Kopf auf Jacks Schulter und merkte erst dass er weinte, als der Stoff von Jacks Hemd durchnässt war. 

  


X O X O X O X O

  


Daniel erinnerte sich an diesen Abend, als wäre es erst vor wenigen Tagen passiert.

„Ich habe dir nie nicht erklärt, warum ich dir nichts erzählen wollte über die Sache mit Hathor. Wir waren Freunde, Jack. Aber das... es war damals zu persönlich.“ Daniel rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Der Punkt ist... ich hatte in meinem Leben außer dir bisher zwei richtige Beziehungen. Zwei, Jack. Sarah und Sha´re. Ich wollte Sex immer nur mit jemandem teilen, den ich liebe. Es kam anders. Die anderen Frauen...“

Daniel unterbrach sich, seine Stimme driftete für einen Moment weg.

„Hathor hat sich etwas genommen, das Sha´re gehörte. Ich hatte zu der Zeit nicht mal...“ er hob andeutungsweise seinen Arm „eine echte Beziehung mit meiner rechten Hand. Wegen Sha´re.“

Daniel warf Jack einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu und verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Jack legte einen Arm um Daniels Schultern.

  


„Ich war gefangen in meinem eigenen Körper, als sie das... mit mir getan hat. Es war als würde ich zusehen. Keine Kontrolle. Wie mit einer Marionette hat sei mit mir gespielt. Jede Bewegung, die ich gemacht habe, hat sie kontrolliert. Als sie an meinem Schwanz gesaugt hat, konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Nicht einen Zentimenter. Mit ihrer Goa´ould-Magie hat sie dafür gesorgt, dass ich erregt war, obwohl ich unter keinen Umständen dazu beitragen wollte, ihre Larven an menschliche DNA anzupassen. Sie hatte Kontrolle über meinen Körper und über meinen Geist. Ich lag nur da, während sie gesaugt hat.

Plötzlich hat sie in ihren Gürtel gegriffen und einen Ring hervorgeholt, den sie mir über den Penis gezogen hat.“ Daniel schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung. „Der Ring legte sich eng um die Basis und wie ein Krake kroch ein Metallkäfig um die Hoden. Ich habe geschrien wie am Spieß. Zuerst aus Panik und dann weil das Ding mich so unter Strom gesetzt hat, dass ich das Gefühl hatte ich sterbe wenn ich nicht sofort komme. Dabei hat sie sich auf mich gesetzt. Schätze, sie ist drei- oder vier Mal gekommen, während sie meinen Schwanz als Dildo benutzt hat. Irgendwann hat sie den Ring gelockert und mich auch kommen lassen. Schließlich brauchte sie meine menschliche DNA für ihre Larven.“

Daniel schnaubte.

  


„Zuerst konnte ich mich an gar nichts erinnern. Aber je länger sie weg war, desto mehr Erinnerung kehrte zurück, und ich habe alles in meinem Tagebuch notiert. Nur was passierte war nachdem Hathor meine unfreiwillige Samenspende eingesammelt hatte konnte ich nie herausfinden. Sam sagte, sie hätte mich mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck gefunden und ich wäre lange Zeit stumm geblieben. Ich habe mich so geschämt. Sha´re... ich hatte das Gefühl ich habe sie betrogen.“

  


„Yeah. Das Gefühl kenne ich.“

Jack drückte Daniel an sich, der Jacks Kopf auf seine Schulter zog.

  


„Ich weiß, du hast Sara nie wirklich erzählt, was im Irak passiert ist. Aber... wusste sie gar nichts, nicht einmal Andeutungen? Wollte sie dir nicht helfen? Sie muss gewusst haben, dass du im Gefängnis warst. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich denken, dass du gefoltert wurdest.“

  


„Nein. Sie hat nichts gewusst. Fast alle meine Aufträge hatten die höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe. Ich habe Sara nie die Chance gegeben, hinter die Fassade zu sehen. Ich war für sie der harte Air Force Colonel, der mit allem alleine fertig wurde. Deshalb hat sie mich nach Charlies Tod verlassen. Ich habe sie nie helfen lassen. Habe sie ausgeschlossen. Charlies Tod...das war dann zuviel.“ Jack sah Daniel nachdenklich an. „Du konntest sofort hinter die Fassade sehen. Hast mir den Arschloch-Colonel nie abgekauft.“

  


„Jack, du hast mich hinter die Fassade sehen lassen.“ Daniel legte seine Handfläche an Jacks Wange. „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

  


Sie saßen noch eine Weile schweigend aneinandergedrückt auf dem Bett. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, sie waren beide zu aufgewühlt. Draußen dämmerte der Morgen. Jack erhob sich, streckte seine Hand aus und zog Daniel hoch. Daniel sah ihn fragend an, aber Jack gab ihm nur seinen Bademantel und warf seinen eigenen über. Sie kamen auf das Sonnendeck, während die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne über die Berge der Insel blinzelten. Daniel setzte sich in den großen Liegestuhl und zog Jack vor sich in seine Arme. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie den Sonnenaufgang über den Bergen.

  


Daniel schlug vor zu angeln. Er hatte Jack zu dieser Tageszeit dabei noch nie Gesellschaft geleistet. So verbrachten sie die frühen Morgenstunden mit Jacks Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Meistens saß Daniel daneben und las. Heute angelte er mit und bat Jack gelegentlich um Tipps. Beide Männer waren nach dem nächtlichen Gespräch sehr nachdenklich gestimmt. Es hatte Barrieren eingerissen, die mit der Zeit wieder stabiler werden würden, stabiler werden mussten, um ihr normales Alltagsleben zu bewältigen. Aber für die nächsten Stunden, vielleicht auch Tage, waren sie offen, und sie konnten zum ersten Mal mühelos reden.

  


Jack hatte gerade einen Fisch gefangen und in den Kühlschrank gebracht. Nachdem er den Köder befestigt und die Angel wieder ausgeworfen hatte, setzte er sich dicht neben Daniel. Die körperliche Nähe gab ihm Ruhe. Der Archäologe fixierte seine Angel und strich mit den Fingern über Jacks Handgelenk.

  


„Du bist ein erstaunlicher Mann, Jack O`Neill,“ stellte er fest.

„Wieso das denn?“ fragte Jack amüsiert. _Natürlich bin ich das, warum?_ Diese Standard-Antwort hätte jeder andere bekommen und an manchen Tagen auch Daniel.

  


„Du stellst dich Dingen, vor denen jeder andere schreiend davonlaufen würde. Die meisten würden wahrscheinlich nicht mal zum Schreien kommen und gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Nachdem dir all das passiert ist, gehst du eine Beziehung mit einem Mann ein. Nicht nur das, du lässt beim Sex keine Herausforderung aus. Wie zum Beispiel hast du es geschafft, nicht in Panik auszubrechen als ich zum ersten Mal in dich eingedrungen bin?“

  


Jack drehte seinen Kopf in Daniels Halsbeuge.

„Dein Geruch.“ Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und lächelte. „_DU_ bist ein erstaunlicher Mann, Daniel Jackson.“

  


„Was ist an meinem Geruch erstaunlich?“

  


„Nicht dein Geruch. Doch, der ist auch erstaunlich, Kaffee und Schokolade und altes Pergament und Steine und Daniel Jackson.“ Jacks Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Du bist... einfach du. Ich bin sicher, dass ich mich in keinen anderen Mann verlieben könnte. Nur in dich.“ Jack drehte die Angelschnur ein wenig ein, bevor er sie ebenfalls fixierte. „Ich fühle mich sicher in deinen Händen. Du hast gelernt zu töten, wenn es notwendig ist. Aber trotzdem bist du der sanfteste, zärtlichste Mensch der Welt.“

  


„Manchmal bin ich gar nicht sanft. Du weisst das.“ Daniel sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Ich mag es, wenn du mich leidenschaftlich in Besitz nimmst. Und ich habe Angst, dass ich vielleicht eines Tages die Beherrschung verliere und etwas tue, was nicht gut für dich ist.“

  


„Ich bin sicher dass du das niemals absichtlich tun würdest. Du behandelst mich wie... wie eines der zerbrechlichen Artefakte, die du in deiner Wohnzimmervitrine aufbewahrst.“

  


„Weil ich denke, das ist besser so, Jack.“

  


„Vielleicht. Vielleicht nicht.“ Jack starrte aufs Meer, die Arme über seine angezogenen Knie gelegt. „In unserem Job können wir jeden Tag sterben. Ich möchte das alles mit dir erleben. Wenn es dich nicht gäbe, hätte ich diesen Teil meines Lebens nie wieder angerührt. Aber in unserer Beziehung kann es nicht nur um meine Bedürfnisse gehen, Daniel.“ Jack schnippte einen Fussel von seinen Shorts ins Meer. „Dann wären wir nie als Paar zusammengekommen.“

Er streichelte Daniels Handgelenk.

  


„Wenn es danach ginge, würden wir uns ab und zu im Arm halten und du hättest wahrscheinlich eine Freundin. Dass ich dich küssen möchte ist mir erst viel später klar geworden. Und dann... lagen wir zusammen im Bett, und es war irgendwie alles so selbstverständlich.“ Seine Schwimmer bewegte sich, Jack ruckte kurz daran, aber es war wohl nur eine Welle gewesen.

  


„Das was im Irak passiert ist, hat immer weniger Macht über mich, seit wir zusammen sind. Du warst meine Motivation, mich dem zu stellen. Vorher habe ich nichts weiter getan als es zu verdrängen. Aber ich glaube es war gut, dass ich es so lange verdrängt habe. Jetzt ist es viel weniger real.“

  


„Hattet ihr danach Probleme im Bett, du und Sara?“

„Nein.“ Jack schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Sie hätte Fragen gestellt. Es war Teil meiner dienstlichen Verpflichtung zu schweigen. Alles hatte normal zu sein. Also war alles normal.“

  


Huh. Daniel ließ hörbar die Luft aus seinen Lungen strömen, die sich mit dem warmen Wind vermischte, der seit Sonnenaufgang wehte. Er wusste, dass Jack funktionieren konnte wie ein Roboter, wenn er musste. Ihm wurde in diesem Moment wirklich bewusst, wie weitreichend seine Selbstkontrolle war und seine Fähigkeit zur Verdrängung.

  


Ihre Erinnerungen zu teilen hatte ihre Beziehung auf subtile Art verändert. Es gab ihnen eine neue Gelassenheit. Sie hatten beide Angst gehabt vor diesem Tag und waren erleichtert dass der Damm gebrochen war. 

Daniel gab sich einen Ruck und erzählte Jack von einigen Alpträumen, die er nach Hathor gehabt hatte. Es half Jack, mit ihm über die schlimmsten Erlebnisse aus dem Gefängnis im Irak zu sprechen. Details, an die er sich kaum noch erinnerte, Dinge, die ihn um so mehr in seinen Alpträumen verfolgten. Am Ende hielten sie sich noch einmal weinend und erschöpft im Arm.

In schweigender Übereinkunft legten sie sich auf die Doppelliege, Daniel um Jacks Rücken gewickelt, ihre Hände miteinander verwoben. Sie waren zu müde um jetzt etwas anderes zu tun. Jack wirkte um Jahre gealtert. Das lebendige Funkeln seines sarkastischen Humors gab ihm an guten Tagen eine jungenhaft-freche Ausstrahlung. Es machte eine Teil seines widerstandsfähigen Charakters aus, dass selbst in den letzten Stunden sein Humor nicht vollkommen verloren gegangen war, doch im Moment war ihm überhaupt nicht zum Lachen. Schon gar nicht wollte er fremden Menschen gegenübertreten. Er hoffte, dass er noch etwas schlafen konnte. Sie mussten spätestens am Abend an Land gehen und einkaufen.

  


Jack wendete erstaunt seinen Kopf nach hinten, als er Daniel leise summen hörte. Daniel lächelte süß, beantwortete aber die unausgesprochene Frage nicht, drückte nur einen Kuss auf Jacks Nacken. Er summte ein abydonisches Schlaflied in Jacks Haare, während er mit dem Daumen seiner rechten Hand die empfindliche Haut an Jacks Handgelenk streichelte. Sha´re hatte ihm dieses Lied beigebracht. Wenn er auf Abydos als Babysitter für ihre Freundinnen eingesprungen war, wirkte es Wunder. 

  


_Colonel Hardass O`Neill lässt sich in den Schlaf singen. Soviel steht fest, wenn ein einziger verdammter Goa´ould das erfährt, bin ich erledigt. Scheisse, egal._

Das waren Jacks letzte Gedanken, bevor er in Daniels Armen einschlief.

Daniel betrachtete ihn liebevoll und folgte ihm kurz darauf ins Land der Träume.

  


* o *o *o *o * o * o * o * o * o *

  


Am späten Nachmittag wachten sie schweißgebadet auf. Unter der Plane auf dem Sonnendeck war es ziemlich warm geworden. Nach einem kühlenden Bad steuerten sie am Nachmittag bewohnte Küstenstriche an, um Trinkwasser, Sprit und frische Lebensmittel an Bord zu nehmen. Als Jack von einem Marktstand mit historischen Flugzeugmodellen abgelenkt war, gelang es Daniel unter einem Vorwand, ein paar geheime Einkäufe zu tätigen. Frische Melonen, Trauben, Himbeeren und Kirschen fanden den Weg in ihren Einkaufskorb ebenso wie ein paar Steaks und Kräuterbutter. Die bunten Stände boten einen farbigen Kontrast zu den grauen Steinen der Altstadt. Daniel ordnete die meisten Gemäuer dem frühen Mittelalter zu, fand aber auch zahlreiche römische Siedlungsspuren, die teilweise auf Hinweistafeln erläutert waren. Jack betrachtete Daniel, der die Tafeln las, manchmal mit interessiertem, dann wieder mit ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Er stellte fest, dass es an diesem sicheren Ort noch mehr Freude bereitete, Daniel in seinem Element zu beobachten.

  


Später entdeckten sie ein Plakat zum Gastspiel eines Opernensembles in einer nahegelegenen Touristenstadt am Meer. Eine klassische Inszenierung mit historischen Kostümen, die Jack Abstand zum echten Leben boten. Genau das, was er zu Entspannung bevorzugte. 

Die Vorstellung sollte noch am selben Abend stattfinden. Kurzentschlossen eilten Jack und Daniel bepackt zur Yacht zurück, damit sie es rechtzeitig schaffen konnten. 

  


Der Hafen war nicht weit von der Innenstadt entfernt, so dass sie auf einem kurzen Einkaufsbummel schwarze seidene Anzüge kauften. Jack mit einer bordeauxroten, Daniel mit einer hellblauen Krawatte. Sie musterten sich gegenseitig von Kopf bis Fuß, als sie aus der Umkleidekabine traten, um ihre Erscheinung von den kritischen Blicken der kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Verkäuferin prüfen zu lassen. Sexy war kein Ausdruck, fand Daniel. Jacks Anzug wurde einzig von seiner Class-A-Ausgehuniform übertroffen. Daniel machte auf Jack mindestens den gleichen Eindruck. Und das war nicht gut.

  


_Shit, das überlebe ich nicht, _fluchte der Colonel still. Und das hatte nichts mit der sommerlichen Hitze zu tun. Apophis im Schweinchenkostüm, Hathor beim Schlammcatchen und Baal mit dem Kopf nach unten hängend am Kronleuchter seiner Großmutter. Diese Vorstellungsbilder zeigten überhaupt keine Wirkung.

  


_Verdammt nochmal, Daniel!_ _Ich bin kein geiler Teenager mehr, das ist peinlich._

Jack versuchte es mit einem nackten Maybourne in einer Riesentorte, auch erfolglos.

  


Er schob sich und sein Problem unauffällig hinter einen der beiden Kleider-... äh, Halter und heuchelte intensives Interesse an knallroten Windjacken. Nicht nötig dem Personal zu demonstrieren dass die Anzahl der Ständer im Laden sich ungefähr grade verdoppelt hatte.

  


Daniel dagegen hatte keine Chance sich zu verstecken. Die Verkäuferin stürzte sich zielsicher in die Falten seines Anzugs und zupfte dämlich grinsend an seinem Kragen herum, während sein Kopf langsam aber sicher die Farbe einer reifen Tomate annahm. Unglücklicherweise schien sie die deutliche Beule in Daniels Hose als Kompliment an sich zu verstehen. Ihre Hände wanderten an Stellen, die mit der Anprobe sicher nichts zu tun haben konnte. Daniel war kurz davor sie zu hauen.

  


_Ich schlage keine Mädchen – ich schlage keine Mädchen – ich schlage keine Mädchen! Aber was soll der Scheiss? Die begrabscht mich!_

Er sendete mentale Hilfeschreie, die ungehört blieben, begleitet von verzweifelten Grimassen, die am Ziel abprallten. Jack dachte ja gar nicht daran, die Aufmerksamkeit auf seine eigene Zwangslage zu lenken.

Netu, Antarktis... und ah! PowerPoint. Das klappte. Jack erbarmte sich seines Geliebten und wedelte mit einer hochpreisigen Seglerjacke.

  


Als sie sich beide noch sehr knappe schwarze Seidenslips aussuchten, schien es bei der Verkäuferin zu klicken, und sie lächelte verlegen.

  


Beiden war klar, die Anzüge die sie eben erworben hatten würden sie zu ihrer Hochzeit tragen. Keine Zeit mehr, etwas anderes zu kaufen. Sie gönnten sich einen kleinen Moment verstecktes Händchenhalten und einen verliebten Blick, als sie den Laden verließen. Sie fühlten sich tatsächlich wie zwei Teenager beim ersten Date, als sie beim Abendessen und in der Oper so oft wie möglich heimliche Berührungen austauschten.

  


* o *o *o *o * o * o * o * o * o *

  


Jack lehnte im Eingang der Schlafkoje, seine Füße bereits auf Socken, und betrachtete Daniel, der halb ausgezogen auf dem Bett ihrer Yacht lag. Sie waren vor ein paar Minuten von ihrem Opernausflug zurückgekommen. Ein erregtes Prickeln breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus, als Daniels Hand langsam und sinnlich in seinen Schritt wanderte. Er streichelte sich selbst durch den Stoff seines Slips, die Augen geschlossen, mit leicht geöffneten Lippen. Daniel war ganz in die Vorfreude vertieft auf das was sie gleich zusammen tun würden.

  


Jacks sog die Luft ein, als Daniel seine Augen öffnete und ihn direkt ansah.

„Zieh dich aus für mich, Jack.“ Daniel klang heiser und erregt.

Striptease? Huh. „Daniel? Das... äh...“

Ein verlegener Jack O´Neill war ein liebenswerter Anblick.

  


„Bitte, Jack. Zieh dich einfach aus. So wie immer.“ Daniel wälzte sich ein wenig im Bett hin- und her, bis er bequem lag. Der Blick durch seine langen Wimpern ging wie ein Blitzschlag in Jack Schoß.

„Aber sieh mich an, wenn du dich ausziehst,“ hauchte er.

  


_Ok, das kann ich tun, oder nicht? Ahhh, piece of cake - Kleinigkeit._

  


Seine Krawatte landete zuerst auf dem Boden. Die Anzugjacke folgte. Er knöpfte blind sein Hemd auf. Daniels Blick folgte jeder von Jacks Bewegungen, und Daniels Hand fuhr lasziv über seine Erektion, die sich seitlich aus der seidigen Unterwäsche schob. Das Hemd rutschte leicht über die Schulter, als Jack den Gürtel öffnete und langsam herausgleiten ließ. Die Vorstellung schien Daniel zu gefallen, denn er öffnete die Beine weiter, ohne sich selbst zu berühren – er wollte keine vorzeitige Explosion riskieren. Der Gürtel glitt in Zeitlupe zu Boden.

  


Daniel kroch ans Fußende des Bettes zu Jack und hielt dessen Hände fest, während er sein Gesicht durch den Anzugstoff an Jacks Erektion rieb. Die Hose öffnete er selbst, zuerst den Knopf, dann den Reißverschluss. Auch Jacks Penis war im Begriff, sich selbst aus seinem Stoff-Gefängnis zu befreien. Daniel leckte die Eichel, auf der erste Tropfen glitzerten. Die Hose rutschte herunter, und Jack stieg hinaus.

Daniel hatte noch das halb aufgeknöpfte Hemd an, die Krawatte hing lose um seinen Hals. Er ließ Jacks Hände los, die sich sofort an den Knöpfen zu schaffen machten. Nachdem er alle geöffnet hatte, zog er Daniel an der Krawatte sanft zu sich heran in einen brennenden Kuss. Blind knotete er die Schlinge auf und warf das Accessoire hinter sich.

  


„Gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir?“ fragte er in Daniels Wange, seine Arme um den breiten, muskulösen Rücken gewickelt.

  


„Weiss nicht, wohin möchtest du?“ fragte Daniel heiser zurück und spiegelte Jacks Griff um dessen schmalere, aber genauso kräftige Rückseite.

  


„Deine Fantasie – deine Entscheidung,“ stellte Jack knapp fest und gab Daniel frei, die Arme in einer „ich-ergebe-mich“-Geste ausgebreitet.

  


„Ok.“ Daniel leckte und knabberte einen Weg von Jacks Kiefer bis zum Schlüsselbein und wieder hoch zum Ohrläppchen. Als er es einsaugte, schwoll Jacks Erektion merklich an.

„Das ist einfach.“ Er schloss seine Hand locker um sie beide, langsam pumpend. „Dann bei dir – und bei mir.“

  


„Dr. Jackson, mit deiner Fantasie könntest du Pornohefte schreiben, aber weisst du wie oft wir es in den letzten Tagen getan haben?! Ich werde nicht jünger, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Performance von – war das gestern? Und vor zwei Tagen? Und vor drei Tagen? - wiederholen kann.“

  


„Musst du nicht. Massiere meine Prostata, so dass möglichst viel Sekret abläuft. Dann halte ich länger durch. Mach einfach das, was wir an dem Abend auf dem Sonnendeck getan haben.“

Daniel ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen, Beine angezogen und weit gespreizt, und streckte die Hand nach Jack aus. „Sei vorsichtig, ich bin sehr erregt.“

  


Mit der freien Hand angelte er nach der Gleitgeltube, die offen auf dem Nachttisch stand. Er tropfte es unzeremoniell auf seinen Anus. Jack ignorierte seine Genitalien und küsste ihn stattdessen. Wenn er eines gelernt hatte in seinem Leben und in seinem Job – bei Explosionsgefahr Finger weg.

  


Für einige Minuten erstickte er Daniels Protestgemurmel mit seiner provokativ langsam leckenden Zunge. Dann erst nahm er einen langen Weg mit beiden Händen von Daniels Brust, fest massierend, zu seinem exponierten Loch. Jack ließ seinen Mittelfinger hineingleiten und begann vorsichtig mit leicht klopfenden Bewegungen auf den Glücksknopf Sperma ablaufen zu lassen. Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich, dass die Prozedur medizinisch wirkte. Daniel versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen. Jacks Finger erregten ihn ungemein, egal wo, aber besonders dort wo sie jetzt arbeiteten.

  


„Reicht das?“ fragte Jack nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der seine eigene Erregung nicht gerade weniger geworden war. Auf Daniels Bauch hatte sich eine ordentliche Pfütze gebildet.

  


„Keine Ahnung, gezielt habe ich das noch nie gemacht,“ antwortete er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Jack wischte das Sekret mit einem Handtuch weg.

Daniel richtete sich auf und zog Jacks Kopf zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. Sie küssten sich lange, spielerisch, mit kreisenden Zungen. Irgendwann kippten sie in die Horizontale, Jack auf dem Rücken, die Beine so angezogen wie Daniel eben.

  


„Ich will dich,“ brachte er hervor.

Jacks präsentierte ihm sein Loch wie ein Stück Konfekt auf einer seidigen rosa Papiermanschette, und in diesem Moment beschloss Daniel, dass er ihn heute lecken würde. „Warte eine Sekunde.“

  


Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Unterseite seines Penis und holte einen nassen Waschlappen, ein Körbchen mit Himbeeren und eine Flasche von Jacks aromatisiertem Massageöl, das er für die Narben an seinen Knien verwendete. Saugend und knabbernd bewegte er seine Zunge über Jacks Erektion und Hoden, während er vorsichtig seine Rosette säuberte. Er fühlte sich besser damit, auch wenn es nach ihrem Schwimmausflug vielleicht übertrieben war. Als ein Kissen unter Jacks Hintern lag und Daniel Öl auf seine Genitalien laufen ließ, wirkte sein Anus wie auf einem Serviertablett. Eine glänzende Spur zog sich von den Hoden in die Spalte. Daniel legte die Hände sanft um Jacks Hinterbacken, umschloss sie mit seinen Fingern, ließ die Finger vor- und zurückgleiten, verteilte das Öl von der Spalte über Jacks gesamten Intimbereich. Jack sah zu, was er tat. Als er dem sanften, vertrauensvollen Blick begegnete, konnte er nicht anders, er kroch neben Jack und küsste ihn, bevor er damit fortfuhr, das Öl einzumassieren. Ein paar Tränen fielen auf Jacks Perineum und perlten auf dem Öl in seinen Anus. Jacks Bereitschaft, für ihn so verletzlich zu sein, ließ sein Herz überfließen.

  


Eigentlich hatte Daniel geplant, Jack so schnell wie möglich vorzubereiten. Er wollte sich in seiner seidigen, engen Hitze vergraben und mit ihm verschmelzen und in seinem Körper kommen. Danach wollte er Jack in sich.

  


Aber Pläne waren dazu da, verbessert zu werden. Daniel massierte Jacks Po, die Hoden, seinen Penis mit langen festen Bewegungen.

Er ließ seine Handkanten einzeln und nebeneinander durch die Spalte gleiten, von innen nach außen.

Er ließ seinen Mittelfinger durch die Spalte gleiten, vor und zurück, immer wieder.

Er ließ seine Zunge durch die Spalte gleiten, über die Rosette, erst flach, dann spitz.

  


Und das war eine Herausforderung in seinem neuen Plan, Jack ein denkwürdiges Rimming zu geben. Denn Daniel erspürte mit seiner Zunge Jacks Narben, und nachdem er wußte auf welche Art er sie bekommen hatte, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen und er konnte ein leises Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Er fühlte sich wie ein Waschlappen, als er weinend sein Gesicht in Jacks Schoß vergrub. 

  


„Es tut mir leid,“ flüsterte er. „Es tut mir so leid. Beides.“ Er hörte, dass Jack fragend die Luft anhielt und fuhr fort „Deine Narben, und dass ich die Stimmung versaut habe.“ Daniel hätte seine Faust am liebsten frustriert aufs Bett gehauen, aber da lag Jack.

  


„Hey, Danny.“ Jack wischte die Tränen ab und streichelte seine Schläfen. Er wälzte sich in eine halbsitzende Position zurück und zog Daniel an sich. „Du musst das nicht tun.“

  


„Das will ich aber.“ Als ihm ungewollt die Vorstellung durch den Kopf schoss, dass die Gefängniswärter Jack mit einer Waffe vergewaltigt hatten, hätte er sich fast übergeben. Gleichzeitig kam er sich jämmerlich vor weil er hier hing und heulte, während Jack all das hatte erdulden müssen.

  


„Sschhh.“ Jack strich ihm übers Haar und den Nacken. Es war ganz bestimmt kein Zufall, dass er es bis zum Colonel gebracht hatte. Trotz seiner legendären Respektlosigkeit Vorgesetzten gegenüber. Er manövrierte Daniel auf die Seite in eine liegende Position.

„Dann mach es später. Fürs Erste übernehme ich.“ Er sah Daniel in die Augen, während er mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken strich und die andere mit Daniels Fingern verwob. „Darf ich?“ fragte er und ging tiefer über Daniels Pobacken.

  


„Was du willst.“ Daniel wich seinem Blick aus. Im Moment war ihm alles peinlich. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und präsentierte Jack seinen Eingang. Dabei kam dessen Erektion in sein Blickfeld. Jack hatte einen beeindruckenden Ständer, der inzwischen schmerzhaft hart sein musste, während sein eigener sich verkrümelt hatte.

  


Als Jack sich daranmachte, seinen Penis zu lecken und zu streicheln, stoppte er ihn.

„Mach es so. Bitte.“

„Daniel...“

„Doch, bitte.“

„Du solltest...“

„Jack, das hatten wir schon mal. Ich mag das. Du kannst mich nehmen. Jederzeit.“ Der Ausdruck in Daniels Augen war fast flehentlich. _Besitze mich. Dir gehört, was Hathor von mir gestohlen hat. Nur dir. _Er erkannte plötzlich, was er wollte, was er in diesem Moment von Jack brauchte, es war irgendwie widersprüchlich, aber für ihn machte es Sinn. In einer verzweifelten Anstrengung sagte er es laut. Es war trotz allem schwerer als er gedacht hatte. Jack verschloss seine weichen Lippen mit einem Kuss und öffnete Daniel übergangslos mit zwei Fingern. Er konnte sie ohne Widerstand einführen.

Daniels Beine legte er über seine Schenkel, Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand massierten die walnussartige Erhebung seinem Inneren. Seine linke Hand verwob er auf Daniels Bauch mit dessen linker Hand, ihre Ringe nebeneinander.

  


„Wir gehören zusammen. Du gehörst zu mir, und ich gehöre zu dir,“ sagte er ruhig und hielt Daniels Blick mit sanften braunen Augen fest, während seine Finger in seinen Körper glitten, hinein und hinaus. Daniel begann wieder aufzubauen. „Niemand kann einen Mann wie Daniel Jackson besitzen. Nicht Hathor, nicht Shyla, keine andere Frau, und auch nicht Jack O`Neill. Das weiss niemand besser als er selbst,“ stellte Jack unter hochgezogenen Brauen fest. „Aber ich will dich trotzdem, deinen Körper und deine Seele,“ fügte er ernst hinzu und brachte seine Erektion in Position.

  


„Ich will dich, Daniel Jackson,“ keuchte er, als er bis zur Wurzel in Daniel versank, der ihm sein Becken entgegenwölbte, befreit stöhnend.

  


„Ich nehme was du mir aus freiem Willen gibst.“ Langsam glitt er heraus, zielte auf Daniels Glücksknopf, und eine Träne rollte über Daniels Schläfe. „Niemand hat das Recht, mehr zu nehmen. Nicht Hathor, nicht Shyla und niemand sonst.“ Er stieß zu, gleichmäßig, hinein und hinaus, direkt ins Ziel. „Vielleicht ist das nicht was du hören wolltest, Daniel.“ Hinein, hinaus, immer wieder. Daniel weinte. „Die Wahrheit ist, du besitzt mich. Mein Leben gehört dir. Ich schütze dich mit meinem Leben. Ich liebe dich.“ Er umschlang Daniels tropfende Erektion mit seiner Hand und begann zu pumpen. „Ich liebe dich,“ wiederholte er. „Komm für mich. Gib mir deinen Samen.“

  


„Oh Gott, Jack. Jack!“ Nach einigen harten, schnellen, tiefen Stößen schrie Daniel seinen Orgasmus hinaus und er kam, über seine glatte Brust spritzend. Gemolken von Daniels Kontraktionen, folgte ihm Jack. Er zog sich vorsichtig zurück, leckte jeden Tropfen von seiner Haut, saugte den Rest aus seinem leergepumpten Penis, und legte sich schwer atmend auf Daniels Schulter. Still rannen die Tränen über seine Schläfen, und es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Jack fing sie mit seinen Lippen auf.

  


„Weisst du, Jack, vielleicht hast du Recht,“ flüsterte er in sein Ohr. „Und ich besitze dich. Aber ich würde dir so gerne alles geben.“ Daniel drehte sein Gesicht zu Jack und rieb seine Nase an der seines Geliebten. „Nur manchmal weiss ich nicht wie. Ich liebe dich. Mit einer Leidenschaft, die mir Angst macht.“

  


„Versuch nicht mir mehr zu geben als du kannst. Das ist nicht gesund für dich, glaub mir. Ich weiß das aus Erfahrung.“ Und er fügte hinzu, wohl wissend, was Daniel meinte „Es ist manchmal besser, wenn Dinge verschüttet bleiben.“

„Das versuche ich nicht, Jack. Ich schaffe es gar nicht.“ Daniel nahm Jacks Gesicht in seine Hand und erklärte „Wenn wir uns erholt haben, werde ich dir jedenfalls einen Rimjob geben, den du dein Leben nicht vergisst. Hoffe ich.“ 

  


Jacks Augen funkelten, als er antwortete „Im nächsten Hafen lasse ich ein T-Shirt für dich drucken. Anthropologists do it with culture, Archaeologists do it in the dirt and Linguists do it with tongue.“ [<http://www.joe-ks.com/Do_It_With.htm>]

„So lange du die Zeile '... in their colonel´s ass' weglässt, kann ich es bei der Arbeit anziehen,“ stellte Daniel mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag fest.

  


O X O X O X O X

  


In der Pause der Oper hatten sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen, aber nicht genug um satt zu sein. Sie bereiteten in der kleinen Kombüse der Yacht ein einfaches Mahl aus in Weißwein gegartem Fisch, Tomatensalat und Brot zu, das sie in der Essecke unter Deck zu sich nahmen. Über dem Meer braute sich ein Gewitter zusammen, und sie hatten keine Lust sich an ihrem Liegeplatz im Hafen vor fremden Blicken zu verstecken. Die Sitzbank war beengt, aber gemütlich. Beiläufig berührten sie sich ständig beim Essen.

  


Jack fragte sich, ob sie nach diesem Urlaub jemals wieder schaffen würden, die dienstlich geforderte Distanz zu halten. Er spürte eine seltsame Gelassenheit, was dieses Problem betraf. Als sie geplant hatten, wie sie ihre Beziehung geheim halten konnten, waren sie alle Eventualitäten durchgegangen. Bis hin zum schlimmsten Fall: Jack in Leavenworth. Daniels Horrorvorstellung, der Hauptgrund, warum er niemals den ersten Schritt gemacht hätte. Daniel hatte ihm klargemacht, dass er alle, wirklich alle, Register ziehen würde, um dieses Szenario zu verhindern. Im äußersten Notfall plante er ausserirdische Verbündete zu aktivieren.

  


Daniel hatte schon immer einen beschützerischen Zug gehabt, was ihn betraf. Manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger auffällig. Und Jack war über sich selbst verblüfft, dass er es annehmen konnte. Die meisten Menschen im SGC glaubten, dass er derjenige war, der Daniel beschützte. Dass es auch umgekehrt so war, ahnten nur wenige.

  


In seinem Kopf entstanden Bilder von einem Haufen Marines, der erfuhr, dass Jack O`Neill Sex mit einem Mann hatte. Die Marines kippten mit offenem Mund rückwärts vom Barhocker, während in einer Spiegelung über ihren Köpfen ein Bild seiner selbst erschien, Daniel zwischen seinen Beinen, die er um Daniels Hintern geschlungen hatte, stoßend, mahlend, in Zeitlupe, im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen schwor er ihm seine Liebe in verschiedenen Sprachen, die Jack zum Teil nicht verstand. Daniels muskulöse, breite Schultern ließen nicht den geringsten Zweifel an seiner Männlichkeit. Energiegeladen, aber auf Daniels ganz eigene Art sanft und zärtlich bewegte er sich ihn ihm. Die Männer saßen am Boden, eine Mischung aus Schock und ungläubigem Erstaunen synchron auf ihren Gesichtern.

  


„Du hast doch so ein Spüldings.“ Jack verbannte die Marines aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hier, wie du siehst.“ Daniel hob geistesabwesend die Spülbürste und fuhr damit fort, das Geschirr zu säubern.

„Nicht das. Ich möchte dein... dein du weisst schon, das Spüldings benutzen!“

„Jack, hier ist kein Platz für zwei Leute. Du bist morgen dran mit Spülen.“ 

„Ah, verdammt, Danny!“ Jack hob verzweifelt die Hände. „Dein Arsch-Spül-Dings! Nicht das da!“

„Oh.“

„Ich dachte... es ist vielleicht angenehmer für dich wenn...“

„Bad. In der schwarzen Stofftasche.“

  


Jack fand das gesuchte Objekt sofort. Daniel hatte ihm den Sinn erklärt, nachdem er einmal vergessen hatte, den dünnen Stab von der Dusche abzuschrauben. Unterwegs konnte man das Ding auf eine 250-ml-Blase setzen. Er füllte die Blase des Reise-Spülsets mit lauwarmem Wasser und machte sich bereit. Nicht dass er grosse Lust dazu hatte, aber er wollte Daniel den versprochenen Rimjob so leicht wie möglich machen.

  


Während Jack sich im Bad mit dem „Spüldings“ abmühte, drehte Daniel eine Runde übers Deck und überprüfte, ob alles gesichert war. Sie erwarteten ein Gewitter in der Nacht. Es regnete, und der Wind begann aufzufrischen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Jack sich für ihn vorbereitete, regte sich etwas unter seinem Bademantel. Als er in die Schlafkoje kam, lag sein Colonel nackt und erwartungsvoll auf dem Bett, die Finger der rechten Hand strichen beiläufig über seinen halb erregten Penis. Einmal mehr erinnerte Jack ihn an eine große, elegante Raubkatze, gefährlich und unglaublich sexy.

„Komm her,“ flüsterte er und streckte die Arme nach Daniel aus.

  


Daniel kam sich vor wie ein Mädchen aus einem Kitschroman, als er pflichtschuldigst der Aufforderung folgte. Er musste grinsen, als sich ihre Lippen trafen zu einem entspannten, faulen, zärtlichen Kuss. Nach dem letzten Mal vor weniger als zwei Stunden und den letzten Tagen gab es keine Dringlichkeit mehr. Sie küssten sich lange, und dieses Mal erzählte Daniel Jack mit seiner Zunge, was er vorhatte. Als er über Jacks Kieferknochen, seinen Hals und sein Schlüsselbein immer weiter südlich tauchte, war Jack vollständig hart. Sanftes Lecken und Saugen an seinen Nippeln ließ seinen Schwanz zucken, und seine Beine fielen unwillkürlich weiter auseinander. Er wollte berührt werden, tiefer unten, egal wo, doch Daniel verweilte an seinem Bauchnabel und gab diesem einen Rimjob, der Jack mehr als einmal aufstöhnen ließ. Wer hatte gedacht, dass eine Zunge einen Bauchnabel auf diese Art penetrieren konnte. Daniel war ein außergewöhnlich talentierter Linguist und Archäologe.

  


Auf dem Weg nach unten vermied der Linguist jeden Kontakt mit Jacks inzwischen tropfendem Penis. Er nahm den Umweg über die Innenseite eines Oberschenkels, leckend, saugend und sanft beißend. Jack wand sich unter seinen Berührungen. Währenddessen schob er ein Kissen unter Jacks Hintern und stellte fest, dass sein Colonel die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, seine Schamhaare ein wenig zu kürzen. Daniel vergrub für einen Moment seine Nase in Jacks Hoden. Der Geruch war schwächer als sonst, aber irgendwie klarer, noch mehr Jack. Er atmete tief ein, bevor seine Zunge tiefer glitt. Als er dieses Mal die Narben spürte, fühlte er erneut Tränen aufsteigen. Doch er zwang seine Konzentration auf das, was er tat, und es lohnte sich. Jacks leises Stöhnen nahm eine dunklere Note an, und seine Beine fielen immer weiter auseinander. Daniels Zunge kreiste um den Anus, er kartographierte die Narben, nahm sie bewußt in sich auf, küsste jede einzelne Erhebung, zog sie mit der Zunge nach. Währenddessen liefen ein paar Tränen über seine Wangen, doch er ließ sich nicht ablenken. Lange Zeit leckte, küsste und knabberte Daniel von außen an Jacks Eingang, bis er seinen Plan von vorhin wieder aufnahm. Er angelte vom Nachttisch eine große Himbeere und legte sie auf die Rosette. Der Anblick der rosafarbenen Frucht auf Jacks Loch elektrisierte ihn, und er spürte seine Erektion wachsen. Er drückte die Beere platt, presste sie mit hinein, als er mit der Zunge nach innen vordrang. Jack war entspannt wie nie, und er nahm sie sofort in sich auf. Daniel hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er so tief eindringen konnte. Er leckte die zermatschte Frucht auf, schob eine weitere hinein, die in Jacks weichem Loch steckte wie ein kleiner Pfropf, die Öffnung sichtbar, und saugte sie wieder heraus. 

Mit seiner Zunge wagte er dann, was er mit seinen Fingern oder seinem Penis nie tun würde – er penetrierte Jack hart und schnell, so wie Jack es getan hatte, als er Daniel seinen ersten Rimjob gab. Um noch tiefer eindringen zu können, zog er die Pobacken weit auseinander.

Bis jetzt hatte Jack seine Hände brav an der Seite gehalten. Nun sah Daniel aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er nach seinem Penis griff. Doch nach einigen Strichen zwang Jack seine Hände wieder an die Seite.

  


„Fick mich, Daniel.“

Daniel war in Jacks Eingang vergraben und angelte nach einer weiteren versenkten Himbeere. Er hörte nicht.

  


„Daniel.“ Jack strich über seine Schulter, und das erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich brauche etwas größeres. Fick mich.“ Er griff seine eigenen Pobacken mit den Fingern und präsentierte seinen Eingang. Daniel hatte beabsichtigt, ihn allein durch das Rimming zum Orgasmus zu bringen, aber vielleicht funktionierte das bei Jack nicht. Der Anblick seines wollüstigen Colonel auf dem Rücken mit weit gespreizten Beinen ließ ihn fast kommen, und er griff hart zwischen Penis und Hoden, um das zu verhindern.

Aus der Flasche mit dem aromatisierten Öl ließ Daniel eine ordentliche Menge über Jacks Genitalien laufen. Er beobachtete, wie die Flüssigkeit sich über Jacks Hoden schlängelte und in seinem geöffneten Loch verschwand.

  


„Jetzt, Daniel.“

Noch nie hatte Daniel so viel Angst gehabt Jack unabsichtlich zu verletzten wie jetzt, denn er war so unbeschreiblich geil, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte mit einem einzigen Stoß in ihm zu versinken.

Er brachte sich in Position, seine Eichel ruhte in Jacks Loch, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Das erledigte Jack für ihn. Er kam ihm von unten entgegen, und nahm Daniels stahlharte Erektion in sich auf.

  


„Fick mich,“ wiederholte Jack, und seine glühenden braunen Augen unterstrichen die Forderung.

Daniels Hirn war von Geilheit vernebelt, aber er schaffte es noch seinen Penis anzwinkeln, um auf Jacks Glücksknopf zu zielen. Was danach geschah, erlebten sie beide nur halb bewußt. Jack hielt seine Hände von sich weg, während Daniel in seinen Körper hämmerte und hämmerte und hämmerte, Jack traf jeden seiner Stöße in der Mitte, bis sie gleichzeitig in einer gewaltigen Explosion kamen.

In der Ferne schlugen die ersten Blitze ein, während sie die Wellen ihrer Orgasmen ausritten, Daniel Jacks Erektion mit der Hand melkend. Sie legten sich zum Schlafen auf die Seite. So lange Daniel noch hart war, drehte sich Jack mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Daniel blieb in Jacks Körper vergraben und umklammerte seine Brust, als sie das Laken über sich zogen und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken einschliefen.

  


* o *o *o *o * o * o * o * o * o *

  


Jack erwachte mit einem monströsen Morgenständer und einem seltsamen Gefühl in seinem Hintern. Als der Nebel in seinem Hirn sich etwas gelichtet hatte, indentifizierte er das seltsame Gefühl als Daniels Morgenständer – der sich nicht wie sonst von außen an seinen Körper schmiegte, sondern IN seinem Körper stattfand. Er verbuchte es als Sieg über seine Vergangenheit, dass er davon keinen Alptraum bekommen hatte. Es gelang ihm, Daniel auf den Rücken zu drehen und ihn dabei in sich zu halten. Er begann sich langsam zu bewegen und merkte, dass Daniel dabei war aufzuwachen. Anders als in der Nacht konnte er den Drang sich zu berühren nicht unterdrücken. Er packte seine Erektion, während er Daniel langsam ritt. Das Stöhnen hinter ihm klang von Minute zu Minute bewußter. Der Gedanke, dass Daniel die ganze Nacht in ihm gewesen war, machte ihn heiß. Er wurde schneller, und obwohl er spürte, dass Daniel noch nicht so weit war, gab er sich seiner Erregung hin und kam kurz, aber hart.

  


Hey, zur Hölle – die ganze Nacht mit Daniels Schwanz in seinem Arsch, und da sollte er nicht geil sein? Es war schließlich Daniels Schwanz und nicht... irgendein Ding. Er verbat sich den Gedanken nicht mehr. Er hatte jetzt wieder Macht über seinen Körper. Es war Daniels Schwanz und kein Objekt, dass seine Gefängniswärter in seinem Körper versenkt hatten, um ihn zu demütigen.

  


Jack war langsamer geworden, nachdem er gekommen war, doch jetzt war Daniel bereit. Er erhöhte sein Tempo, stieß hart auf Daniels muskulösen Torso hinab, während er mit einer Hand seine Hoden massierte. Er konnte fühlen wie sie sich immer enger an den Körper zogen, als Daniels Orgasmus näher und näher kam und er sich schließlich in Jacks Körper ergoss.

  


„Wow,“ keuchte Daniel. „So möchte ich jeden Tag aufwachen.“

„Ich auch,“ sagte Jack und ließ Daniel endlich aus sich herausgleiten. „Nur so wild wie du meistens schläfst, schaffen wir es nicht die Nacht über ineinander zu bleiben.“

„Keine Ahnung. Ausprobieren.“

  


Jack legte sich neben seinen Geliebten und gab ihm einen Kuss, und dann noch einen, und noch einen. Er wollte sagen „Ich liebe dich“, aber wie meistens kamen die Worte nicht über seine Lippen. Stattdessen sprach er mit seinem Körper. Daniel verstand ihn auch so.

  


Den Tag verbrachten sie entspannt in einer menschenleeren, von der Landseite unzugänglichen Bucht mit Lesen und Angeln. Nachmittags war es trotz des Gewitters noch heißer als in den vergangenen Tagen.

  


Bei einem Tauchgang erkundeten sie die beeindruckende, felsige Unterwasserwelt. Jack fand den Eingang zu einer Höhle, die an einen römischen Tempel erinnerte. Daniel sagte ihm nicht, dass er eher an die Antiker dachte, weil er keine Beweise dafür hatte. Alles war mit Pocken, Algen und Tang bedeckt und schwer zu erkennen. Außerdem war dieser Teil des Mittelmeeres seines Wissens seit mehr als 20 000 Jahren unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche. Er entdeckte in dem Gebäude ein vollständig mit Seepocken bedecktes rätselhaftes Artefakt, das er später untersuchen wollte. Er musste Jack versprechen, dass er die Finger davon lassen würde, bis sie wieder im SGC waren. So wie Jack ihr Glück kannte, hatten sie wahrscheinlich etwas gefunden, was ihren Urlaub andernfalls auf die eine oder andere Art beenden würde. Daniel verstaute das Objekt in dem bleigeschützten Spezialbehältnis, in dem sie auch den Perimeteralarm transportierten, und widmete sich dann in geheimer Mission ihrer Schlafkoje. Jack war währenddessen damit beschäftigt, ein Grillfeuer zu entzünden. Nach tagelangen Fischmahlzeiten wollten sie heute die Steaks essen, die sie in der Hafenstadt gekauft hatten.

  


Das Abendessen nahmen sie am Strand ein. Vom Markt hatten sie eine große Tüte Kirschen mitgebracht, mit der sie sich zum Nachtisch fütterten. Die Kirschen waren sehr groß und saftig. Sie leckten sich gegenseitig den Saft von Gesicht, Hals und Oberkörper, aber weiter zu gehen wagten sie nicht. Der Perimeteralarm zeigte an, dass zwei Buchten entfernt ein Boot mit anderen Menschen lag. Nachdem sie die letzten Tage exzessiven Sex gehabt hatten, war es irgendwie schön mit der Aufgabe „nicht unter die Gürtellinie“ im Sonnenuntergang am Feuer zu sitzen. 

Jack lehnte an einem großen Stein und biss in eine Kirsche, während Daniel es nicht lassen konnte, mit dem Feuer zu spielen. Jack lächelte, als er mal wieder feststellte, mit welcher Hingabe sich der Archäologe allem widmete was er tat. Als Daniel sich umdrehte, fand er diese Hingabe auf sich selbst gerichtet. Daniel kroch zwischen seine lässig gespreizten Knie und stützte sich mit den Armen neben Jacks Torso ab.

  


Die Zunge des Archäologen folgte dem Kirschsaft, der von Jacks stoppeligem Kinn über seinen Hals zum Schlüsselbein tropfte. In die nächste Kirsche biss Daniel selbst, und er hielt Jacks Blick fest, als er den Kern entfernte und seine Lippen auf Jacks drückte, um ihm etwas von der Frucht abzugeben. Dieses Mal war es Jack, der nach unten tauchte, um den Saft abzulecken. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Monitor des Perimeteralarms stoppte er nicht am Schlüsselbein, sondern verlängerte den Pfad bis zu Daniels rechtem Nippel. Normalerweise wurde der Archäologe in sekundenschnelle hart, wenn Jack seine Nippel leckte und saugte. Heute nicht, nicht nach den letzten Tagen. Daniel brauchte einige Minuten, bis er halb hart war. Jack saugte, knibbelte vorsichtig mit den Zähnen, leckte dann wieder, abwechselnd auf jeder Seite, während er mit der Hand den anderen Nippel bearbeitete.

  


Hätten sie sich nicht tagelang wild ausgetobt, Daniel war sicher, er hätte von dieser Attacke kommen können. Aber heute nicht. Er genoss Jacks Aufmerksamkeiten und ließ gelegentlich etwas Kirschsaft nach unten laufen, den Jack gierig wegsaugte.

  


Beim Kirschenessen, Küssen, Lecken und Saugen ging das Feuer langsam aus. Sie verluden die Reste ihres Picknicks auf das kleine Schlauchboot und schoben es schwimmend zur Yacht zurück. Daniel schickte Jack zuerst ins Bad, nachdem sie alles in den Kühlschrank gelegt hatten.

  


Als er wieder herauskam, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Ihre Schlafkoje war in das warme Licht von fast zwei dutzend flackernden, duftenden Kerzen in Glaslaternen getaucht, die auf dem Boden und in den Regalen verteilt waren. Auf dem Bett lag ein zusätzliches Laken, darauf frische rote Rosenblüten. Eigentlich war offenes Feuer an Bord verboten. Deshalb hatte Daniel die Laternen besorgt. Als Hintergrundmusik hatte er eine der wenigen Entspannungs-CDs gewählt, die Jack nicht albern fand.

  


„Daniel?“ Jack grinste amüsiert und sah ihn fragend an. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Veranlagung für Deko.

„Jack, vertraust du mir?“

„Mit meinem Leben, Danny,“ antwortete er ernst.

„Ich möchte dich massieren.“

  


Daniel legte seine Hand an Jacks Kiefer und sah ihm forschend in die Augen.

Jacks Alptraum hatte auch ihn ziemlich mitgenommen. Nachdem Jack ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung erwähnt hatte dass er vergewaltigt worden war, hatte Daniel Pläne geschmiedet. Pläne, wie er reagieren würde, falls Jack eines Tages den Wunsch äußern würde den empfangenden Part beim Analsex zu übernehmen. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es sehr, sehr lange dauern würde – wenn es überhaupt je passieren sollte. 

  


Aber es kam plötzlich, anders als Daniel erwartet hatte. Nicht in der Sicherheit eines Zimmers, versteckt, geschützt, verborgen wollte Jack mit ihm Liebe machen. Nein, draußen im Freien kam er auf die Idee. Daniel hatte ein paar Tage Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, und nachdem Jack ihm erzählt hatte wie er vergewaltigt worden war, vermutete Daniel dass es ihm draußen viel leichter gefallen war. Ganz einfach, weil die Weite, die duftende Wiese und der Wind auf der Haut nicht das Geringste mit der kleinen ekelhaften Gefängniszelle im Irak zu tun hatte.

  


Aber jetzt waren sie in einem engen Raum im Bauch der Yacht. Jack hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er die Absicht hatte, sein Problem zu überwinden. Also war es keine Option in Zukunft auf Sex in geschlossenen Räumen zu verzichten, um Alpträume zu vermeiden. Nach dem Urlaub würden sie lange Zeit kaum Gelegenheit haben sich im Freien zu lieben.

Und deshalb wollte Daniel seinen ursprünglichen Plan mit der Tantra-Massage in die Tat umsetzen. Er hoffte, dass Jack dabei seinen Körper ganz neu entdecken konnte, wenn er es oft genug wiederholte. 

  


„Diese Massage ist keine gewöhnliche Massage, Jack. Sie... schließt deinen ganzen Körper mit ein. Alle Körperstellen, die ich erreichen kann. Auch innen. Ist das ok?“

  


„Klar.“ Jack breitete gespielt lässig seine Hand aus. „Fang an. Massage ist immer gut. Nichts was wir nicht schon getan hätten, richtig?“

  


„Nein, definitiv nicht.“ Daniel kaute kurz auf seiner Unterlippe, bevor er hinzufügte „Du kannst jederzeit Stopp sagen. Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest. Ok?“

  


Jack lag bereits erwartungsvoll auf dem Bauch und blinzelte ihn aus einem Auge schief an. „Das weiss ich, Daniel.“

  


„Atme tief ein, jedes Mal, tief in den Bauch. Bis nach unten. Entspann dich.“

Als Jack so auf dem Bett lag, wie er ihn haben wollte, nackt und ausgebreitet, goß sich Daniel Massageöl in die Hand und wärmte es an, während er sich auf seine Finger konzentrierte.

Er begann mit Jacks Rücken. Langsam und gründlich knetete er jeden einzelnen Muskel, fand die Verspannungen und arbeitete daran, sie alle aufzulösen – jedenfalls für den Moment. Sie waren bisher immer wiedergekommen. Auch die Vibrationsmassage, die Daniel aus einem Video gelernt hatte, änderte nichts daran. Danach widmete er sich den Armen und Händen. 

  


Jacks Hände. Sie waren schwielig und vernarbt wie sein ganzer Körper, doch die Finger waren lang und elegant wie die eines Künstlers. Daniel liebte Jacks Hände, liebte es sie zu betrachten, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu fand. Er besaß ein Bild von Jacks Händen, die eines seiner Artefakte umschlossen. Aufgenommen in seinem Büro, lange bevor sie ein Paar wurden. Im Scherz hatte er gemurmelt „Für die Versicherung, falls du es fallen lässt“.

Jetzt brauchte er dieses Bild nicht mehr, um von Jacks Händen auf seinem Körper zu träumen. Trotzdem hatte er es nach seinem Aufstieg wieder hervorgeholt. Es stand neben seinem Büro-Monitor im SGC. Niemand würde erraten, dass er es nicht wegen des Artefakts besaß, sondern wegen Jacks Händen.

  


Daniel hielt Jacks rechte Hand in seiner linken und strich sanft über jeden einzelnen Finger, immer wieder. Dann drehte er die Handfläche nach oben und knetete vorsichtig mit seinen Daumen die Innenfläche. 

Jack sah ihm aus halb geschlossenen Augen zu, ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Es fühlte sich an als wäre er das Zentrum der Welt, wenn Daniel ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Womit er das verdiente, war ihm schleierhaft. Aber es war wundervoll. Es brachte sein Herz zum Zerfließen, seine Seele zum Fliegen und seinen Körper in einen tiefen Entspannungszustand. Wäre es nicht so schön Daniel zu beobachten, wäre er sofort eingeschlafen.

  


Nachdem Daniel zu seiner linken Hand gewechselt war, döste er tatsächlich weg. Der Archäologe grinste vor sich hin, während er seine sanfte Massage auf Jacks gesamte Vorderseite ausdehnte. Brustmuskeln, Nippel, Bauch. Er fragte sich, ob er seinem Colonel zu einem erotischen Traum verhelfen konnte. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, während er Jacks Flanken streichelte und sich über seinen Schoß beugte, um das schwere, halb erregte Glied langsam zu lecken. Das war nicht der Sinn einer Tantra-Massage, aber genausowenig hätte Jack einschlafen sollen, der Bastard. Aber wen kümmerte das schon. Es erfüllte Daniel mit unbändigem Stolz, dass Colonel ich-töte-dich-mit-bloßen-Händen Jack O´Neill vertrauensvoll in seinen Armen einschlief. Er atmete tief den Geruch seines Geliebten, streichelte mit der Zunge über Penis und Hoden, ließ seine Hände über die Innenseite von Jacks Oberschenkeln wandern.

  


Seine Zunge schien Jack geweckt zu haben, denn er fühlte eine kühle Hand auf der Schulter, die ihn in kleinen Kreisen streichelte. Der Plan mit dem erotischen Traum war wohl geplatzt. Deshalb wandte sich Daniel wieder dem Tantra-Teil zu. Er massierte mit den Fingerspitzen Jacks Vorderseite, von den Schultern bis zum Schoß, hinauf und hinunter, während er sich einen neuen Plan zurechtlegte. Dabei sparte er Jacks Penis nicht aus, der halb hart auf seinem Bauch lag. Abwechselnd feste, lange Striche von oben nach unten, mit den ganzen Unterarmen, dann wieder nur die Fingerspitzen.

  


Er selbst hatte ein Tantra-Video sehr hilfreich gefunden, in dem gezeigt wurde, wie man durch bewußtes Anspannen und Entspannen der Pobacken und des Analbereichs am Ende ein besseres Körpergefühl erreichen konnte. Das brauchte er mit Jack gar nicht erst zu versuchen, soviel stand fest. Er würde sich reflexhaft darüber lustig machen, das brachte wohl eine mehr als zwanzigjährige Militärkarriere mit sich. Obwohl inzwischen auch Militärärzte Selbsthypnose empfahlen – was bei Jack genauso wenig verfing wie Teal´cs Meditationstechniken.

Daniel drehte Jack wieder auf den Rücken und fuhr fort ihn zu massieren, auf die gleiche Weise wie vorher auch.

  


Daniels Hände waren überall. Jack fühlte sich wie das sprichwörtliche Wachs. Daniel hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, aber Jack wusste was er hier erlebte. Es hatte mal ein Buch vor einigen Monaten auf Daniels Nachttisch gelegen – Tantra-Massage für Anfänger. Jack grinste still in sich hinein. Daniel hatte wie immer genau die richtige Jack-Taktik – die da wäre: Lass das indische Esoterik-Zeug weg und komm direkt zur Massage. Dabei hatte Jack nichts dagegen. Nicht mal gegen esoterische Tantra-Massage, solange Daniel es machte. Es war in Wahrheit wundervoll, er wollte es so oft wie möglich, und er plante auch Daniel damit zu verwöhnen. Aber hey, ein sarkastischer Air-Force-Colonel musste sein Image aufrechterhalten, oder? Wenigstens vor den Marines.

  


Daniels Berührungen sprachen von tiefer Liebe, Verehrung und Respekt. Es war wie Magie, unter diesen Händen zu liegen, zärtlich gestreichelt und massiert zu werden. Im innersten Selbst wusste er, dass dieser erstaunliche Mann seine einzige Chance war, eines Tages seinen Körper zurückzuerobern, so weit wie möglich. Und er wünschte sich, Daniel helfen zu können, wenn er die Autobatterie von Honduras nicht mehr verdrängen konnte, seine neueste „Errungenschaft“ im Alptraumkabinett. Er wusste nicht, warum ihm jetzt die Tränen kamen, aber er ließ sie laufen. Zum Teufel mit dem Image. Es waren keine Marines in der Nähe. Aber Daniel, der sich über ihn beugte und seinen Augenwinkel küsste, bevor er mit fließenden Bewegungen weitermassierte.

  


Irgendwann begann Daniel, sich auf Jacks Hintern zu konzentrieren. Er fuhr mit beiden Händen durch die Spalte, glitt von außen über die Pobacken und wieder durch die Spalte, immer wieder. Vibrierend versetzte er Jacks Pobacken in Schwingungen, um danach seinen Daumen von den Hoden über den Anus durch die ganze Spalte zu ziehen, vor und zurück.

Noch einmal nahm er eine großzügige Menge Massageöl und verteilte es über Jacks gesamte Hinterseite, über seine Arme und Beine. Bevor er sich wieder dem Po zuwandte, schenkte er den muskulösen Beinen seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er knetete die Muskeln, ließ seine Hände auf und ab wandern, sparte dabei die Stellen an Jacks Knien aus, die ihm Schmerzen bereiteten.

  


Wieder in der Mitte angelangt, wiederholte er alles, was er eben mit dem Po getan hatte. Erst als er sicher war, dass Jack vollständig entspannt vor ihm lag, begann er beim Streichen durch die Spalte etwas mehr Druck auf den Muskelring auszuüben. Ganz langsam, immer mehr. Daniel tat so, als wäre noch nie ein Finger in Jacks Körper eingedrungen. Während seine rechte Hand Jacks Spalte bearbeitete, strich er mit der linken abwechselnd über beide Pobacken bis hoch über die Schultern. 

  


Im Vorbeigleiten ließ er die Spitze seines Daumens in Jacks Eingang verschwinden, jedes Mal nur kurz, aber immer wieder. Jack schien es zu genießen, denn seine Beine fielen dabei weiter auseinander.

Dann drehte er Jack abermals auf den Rücken und setzte sich zwischen seine Beine, die er auf seine Oberschenkel legte. Den Daumen ersetzte er nun durch seinen Mittelfinger, und den führte er nach einer äußeren Massage dauerhaft ein. Als das erste Fingerglied in Jacks Körper sank, bewegte er es kreisend und tastend in alle Richtungen, bevor er tiefer eindrang, so tief wie er kam. Er spürte Jacks Glücksknopf, als er den Finger nach oben krümmte. Während er die Prostata mit dem Finger umkreiste, betrachtete er Jack, der mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm lag. Er war inzwischen sehr erregt, und kurz nachdem Daniel mit der inneren Massage begonnen hatte, begann er zu tropfen. Mit der freien Hand und seinem Unterarm strich Daniel über seinen Bauch, streifte dabei Penis und Hoden. 

  


Mit beiden Händen ständig Körperkontakt halten stand in Daniels Tantra-Anleitung für den aktiven Partner. Liebevolle und beruhigende Bewegungen. Ohne Jack zu kennen hätte Daniel das übertrieben gefunden. Er war schließlich auch ein Mann. Mit Jacks Geschichte im Hinterkopf kam es ihm normal vor.

  


Sein Mittelfinger stupste abwechselnd gegen die kleine Erhebung in Jacks Innerem, um dann zwischen Vibrieren, Kreisen und Streicheln abzuwechseln. Schnelleres Atmen zeigte Daniel, wie heftig erregt Jack war. Ok, es war wohl keine richtige Tantra-Massage. Eine erotische Tantra-Massage vielleicht.

  


„An dieser Stelle kann man die Massage umlenken und die Spannung wieder abbauen. Möchtest du das, Jack?“

  


„Neiiiin! Oh, Gott, Daniel, was ist das für eine Frage? Lass mich kommen. Ich platze.“

  


Daniel führte vorsichtig den Zeigefinger mit ein, dehnte Jacks Muskel in alle Richtungen und strich rhythmisch mit beiden Fingern über die Prostata. Schließlich klemmte er den Glücksknopf fest zwischen beiden Fingern ein und massierte, die andere Hand um die Basis von Jacks Penis gelegt.

  


Jack keuchte „härter“, Daniel gehorchte und stieß mit beiden Fingern mehrmals in seinen Körper, bis Jacks Orgasmus sich in seiner Hand und um seine Finger entlud, harte, lange pulsierende Kontraktionen. Daniel massierte weiter, blieb in Jack, bis die Wellen zur Ruhe gekommen waren.

  


Jacks Kontraktionen brachten Daniel fast selbst über den Rand. Jacks Erregung steckte Daniel immer an. Er hätte nur ein klein wenig Berührung gebraucht und er wäre explodiert, aber das war logistisch unmöglich. Jetzt lag sein Colonel vor ihm, schwer atmend und entspannt. 

Mit der Hand, die von Jacks Samen bedeckt war, fuhr er über sein Loch und seinen Penis, rammte drei Finger in seinen Körper, kam nach wenigen heftigen Strichen und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen.

  


Er zog das Laken über ihre Körper, obwohl es sehr warm war. So lagen sie entspannt nebeneinander, Jack noch auf dem Bauch, Daniel auf dem Rücken, ihre Hände ineinander verwoben. Als sein Atem sich beruhigt hatte, erhob Jack sich leicht und schloss seine freie Hand um ihre vereinten Finger. Er zog sie an sein Herz, danach an seine Stirn in einer sehr persönlichen Abwandlung des ursprünglichen Grußrituals und murmelte „Namasté, Daniel.“

  


„Namas... Jack?!“ Daniel starrte ihn verblüfft und mißtrauisch an.

  


„Hey, man wird wohl noch mal einen hinduistischen Gruß benutzen dürfen...“

  


„Ja, außer man ist Colonel Jack O`Neill und von Berufs wegen demonstrativ dumm... woher weisst du...? Ich glaub es nicht, du hast mich schon wieder aufs Glatteis geführt.“ Daniel boxte ihm mit gespielter Verärgerung seinen Ellbogen in die Seite.

  


„Nein!“ Jack hob spöttisch empört beide Augenbrauen und wurde einen Moment später wieder ernst. „Es war wunderschön. Alles. Der Gruß ist ernst gemeint. Und ich hab dein Buch mitgelesen.“ Er wiederholte noch einmal „Namasté, Daniel.“

  


Daniel sammelte sich kurz und verbannte jede Ironie und jeden Zweifel aus seinen Zügen, bevor er die Geste erwiderte, auf die gleiche Art wie Jack. „Namasté, Jack.“

  


* o *o *o *o * o * o * o * o * o *

  


Jack stieß langsam und hingebungsvoll in Daniels Körper, als der Perimeteralarm anfing zu piepen. Oh, Fuck. Oder eher nicht. Der Colonel fluchte, als er Daniel einen kurzen Kuss gab und sich zurückzog. Das Gerät zeigte ein Motorboot in 800 Meter Entfernung an, das sich langsam aus Richtung Osten hinter den Bäumen der Bucht näherte. Eine Person an Bord. Er spähte über die mit Persennings bespannte Reling des Sonnendecks, die ausreichend Sichtschutz bot.

  


Wenn Jack gehofft hatte, dass das Boot an ihnen vorbeifahren würde, hatte er sich geirrt. Es fuhr langsam mit Abstand an der Küste entlang. Dann wechselte es plötzlich den Kurs und hielt direkt auf sie zu. Und ratet wer uns einen Besuch abstattet, stöhnte er innerlich.

  


Der hellblonde Pferdeschwanz wehte im Fahrtwind, als Yrsa ihr Boot in einem eleganten Schwung neben die Yacht lenkte.

„Hall-looo!“ Sie winkte strahlend zu ihm hoch.

„Hi.“ Jacks Gruß wirkte mehr wie ein Salut.

„Kann ich an Bord kommen?“

„Äh, nein. Wir sind... beschäftigt.“

  


„Oh.“ Yrsa ließ nicht erkennen, ob sie wusste womit. „Wie auch immer... ihr wolltet doch tauchen gehen.“ Sie kaute gespielt abgelenkt auf ihrer Unterlippe und imitierte dabei unbewußt Daniel. „Habt ihr den versunkenen Tempel gefunden, der hier irgendwo sein soll?“

  


Daniel lag auf einer dicken Matte am Boden und wartete mit ausgebreiteten Beinen auf Jacks Rückkehr. Doch als er Yrsas Frage hörte, war er im Begriff sich aufzurappeln. Jack gab ihm unter der Reling ein Handzeichen unten zu bleiben.

„Keine Ahnung. Tempel sind Daniels... äh, Hobby. Aber der kann grad nicht.“

  


„Oooooh.“ Yrsas enttäuschtes Stöhnen hätte einer Vierjährigen alle Ehre gemacht. „Cool, sein Hobby? Kann er nicht mal für fünf Minuten?“

  


„Keine Chance. Wenn Daniel sich auf etwas konzentriert, will er nicht gestört werden.“

  


„Ok... dann... hat er Morgen Zeit?“

  


„Nein. Wir sind zum Angeln verabredet. Und dann... lesen. Wir lesen immer zusammen. Gleichzeitig. Nachmittags haben wir noch einen Termin, es war glaube ich... Sex?“

  


„Jack, du verarschst mich.“

  


„Nein. Das meine ich ernst. Wir haben Urlaub, Yrsa.“

  


„Schade. Ich hätte so gerne einen Tauchausflug mit euch gemacht.“

  


„Hmm,“ grunzte Jack beiläufig. „Vielleicht nächste Woche?“

  


„Ok... vielleicht. Ruft mich an wenn ihr es euch überlegt habt. Bye!“

  


Mit einem Aufheulen des Motors wendete sie das Boot und jagte zurück über das Meer.

Jack atmete einmal tief ein und ließ die Luft zischend entweichen. Oh, fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Was war die Frau: Hochzeitsfotografin? Naturfotografin? Ärztin? Schatzjägerin?! Er glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Hier stimmte was nicht. Ganz gewaltig nicht. Als er sich umsah, war Daniel verschwunden, und Jack wusste was er jetzt tat. Seufzend schlug der Colonel auf die Reling und kletterte über die Leiter nach unten.

  


Der Archäologe saß in der Essecke, vor sich die Box mit der Zentraleinheit des Perimeteralarms. In der Hand das Objekt, was sie beim Tauchen gefunden hatten. Daniel war dabei es vorsichtig mit einem Löffelstil von Seepocken zu befreien. Jack setzte sich neben ihn. Sie redeten nicht. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Daniel zur eigentlichen Oberfläche des Fundstücks vorgedrungen war. Er legte ein kleines Stück frei. Mehr brauchte es nicht.

Daniel überreichte Jack den kleinen Gegenstand, und der kreisrunde, freigelegte Fleck begann zu leuchten. Kein Zweifel. Antikertechnologie. Jack warf das Ding mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in die Bleibox zurück und setzte den Deckel darauf. Er betrachtete seine Hand, die es gehalten hatte, als hätte er sich mit etwas Ekelhaftem infiziert.

  


In dem Blick den sie tauschten lag Trauer, Erschöpfung und Wut. Gab es keinen Rückzugsort mehr? Musste ihr Leben ihnen überall hin folgen, in den Urlaub, in den Schlaf, in die intimsten Momente?

Daniel presste die Lippen zusammen. „Wenn wir Glück haben, weiss sie nicht genau was sie sucht.“

„Und wenn doch haben wir ein riesiges Problem.“ Jack angelte mit einer Hand seine Reisetasche unter der Bank hervor und zog ein Satellitentelefon heraus. Für dieses Gespräch brauchten sie eine sichere Leitung. Sam hatte das Gerät und den Satelliten mit selbst programmierter Codierungssoftware ausgestattet und darauf bestanden, dass sie es mitnahmen. Nur für den Fall dass es technische Probleme mit dem Perimeteralarm gab. Jack hatte das Gefühl gehabt, sie traute ihm demonstrativ nicht zu den Alarm zu verwenden. Das war wohl die gerechte Strafe für seine dick aufgetragene Begriffsstutzigkeit.

  


Es klingelte zweimal, bis Hammond sich meldete. Offenbar war im SGC im Moment nicht viel zu tun.

„General? Es gibt Schwierigkeiten.“

Jack schilderte kurz unter Auslassung aller privater Details ihre Begegnung mit Yrsa. Er war knapp davor auf alles zu pfeifen und die privaten Details in unzensierter Ausführlichkeit auszubreiten, aber er beschloss für den Moment, dass er noch nicht verzweifelt genug war.

  


Der General wusste bereits durch Sams Anfrage an den Geheimdienst, dass sie auf einer Wanderung einer Fotografin begegnet waren, die offenbar unbemerkt am Perimeteralarm vorbeischlüpfen konnte. Jack klärte dieses Mißverständnis auf und kam dann zum entscheidenden Teil.

  


„Wir haben zum Tauchen und Angeln eine kleine Yacht gemietet. Daniel hat bei einem Tauchausflug einen versunkenen Tempel entdeckt und ein kleines Artefakt gefunden. Vollständig von Pocken überwuchert. Wir haben es mitgenommen. Heute kam die Fotografin im Motorboot bei uns vorbei. Sie hat gefragt ob wir wüssten wo hier ein Tempel im Meer zu finden ist.“

  


Der General bließ am anderen Ende hörbar die Backen auf. „Um es zusammenzufassen: Die Fotografin könnte Ihnen gefolgt sein, weil sie etwas ahnt oder eine Spur aufgenommen hat, die zu ausserirdischer Technologie führt. Hat sie Dr. Jackson erwähnt? Kennt sie seine Arbeit vor dem SGC?“

„Das wissen wir nicht. Aber wir sollten sie auch nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen. Hören Sie, General, ich habe einen Plan.“

  


Daniel hörte aufmerksam zu, während Jack schilderte wie er den Tempel zu sichern gedachte. Er bat Hammond um zwei Kampftaucher-Teams, die unter Wasser mit einem Touristen-Tauchboot anreisen sollten. Sie durften auf keinen Fall Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Unter dem Vorwand, ein reicher Kunde wollte das Tauchboot für sich alleine mieten, würden sie aus einem größeren Hafen in der Nähe starten und das Boot unterwegs mit zusätzlicher Ausrüstung ausstatten. Die Kampftaucher würden sie beide als Bodyguards begleiten, während sie den Tempel gründlich absuchten, um alle Reste außerirdischer Technologie sicherzustellen.

  


Nach dem Telefongespräch versteckten Jack und Daniel den Perimeteralarm auf einer Felseninsel in der Nähe des Unterwassertempels. Damit wollten sie sicherstellen, dass Yrsa den Tempel nicht ohne sie doch noch entdeckte. Nachdem sie das getan hatten, schob Jack Daniel in den Innenraum der Yacht und zog ihn wortlos an sich. Sie standen lange so da und hielten sich fest im Arm, die Köpfe aneinander gelehnt.

Ob und wie ihr Urlaub weitergehen konnte, ob es nur eine unerfreuliche Unterbrechung war, würde sich in den nächsten zwei Tagen herausstellen. Bis Sonnenaufgang übermorgen musste sie die Yacht in einen überzeugenden Jungesellen-Partyort verwandeln. Im nächsten Hafen planten sie eine Luftmatratze und einen Schlafsack zu kaufen, um getrennte Betten zu demonstrieren. Außerdem ein bisschen Damenunterwäsche zum Herumliegenlassen und eine Kiste Bier. Es war zwar nicht geplant, dass die Kampftaucher überhaupt auftauchten und die Yacht besichtigten – sie sollten das Touristen-Tauchboot als Basis verwenden. Aber sie mussten auf alles vorbereitet sein. Auch die Sauerstoffflaschen mussten gegen volle getauscht werden.

  


Die Kampftaucher hielten Jack und Daniel für ein ganz normales Special-Ops-Team der AirForce. Sie wussten nur, dass sie die beiden bei einer Suchoperation abschirmen und schützen mussten und dann das Ergebnis der Suche in einem Tresor zurückzutransportieren hatten. Der Tresor würde von SG-2 per Hubschrauber in internationalen Gewässern in Emfpang genommen werden, um in die AirForce-Basis Ramstein geflogen zu werden, von da aus per Jet direkt nach Peterson und ins SGC – Endstation: Daniels Schreibtisch und Sam Carters Labor.

  


Daniel bewunderte die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sein ganz privater Colonel diesen Plan aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt hatte. Er schlang seine Arme fester um Jack. Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen, brauchte seinen Geruch, seinen festen warmen Körper als Versicherung, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sie mussten es schaffen. Sie mussten einfach. Ein Leben ohne Jack war keine Option.

Die Uhr tickte bis zum Beginn der Suchmission. Daniel konnte nicht abschätzen, was sie nach gründlicher Suche dort unten finden würden. Jack hatte ihn bei ihrem Tauchausflug davon abgehalten, tiefer in den Tempel vorzudringen. Und er hatte widerstandslos nachgegeben. Was er alles aus Liebe tat. 

  


Seit Yrsa mit dem Motorboot vorbeigekommen war, wünschte er, das Artefakt nie angefasst zu haben. Sie brauchten so dringend einen ungestörten Urlaub. Besonders Jack. Und doch war es Jack selbst gewesen, der ihn überhaupt zu dem Tempel geführt hatte. Der Colonel war vorausgeschwommen, er war ihm gefolgt. Wenn Daniel darüber nachdachte, hatte Jack den Eindruck vermittelt er wüsste genau wo er hinwollte. Die Antikertechnologie schien ihn auf irgendeine Art anzuziehen. Jedenfalls so lange er nicht wußte, dass es Antikertechnologie war. Seit dem Vorfall mit dem „Hirnsauger“ hielt er geradezu panisch Abstand zu dem Zeug.

  


So sehr Jack in seinem Job auf Taktik und Pläne setzte – im Urlaub plante er am liebsten nicht länger als die nächste Stunde. Dieser Tag war eine Ausnahme. Nachdem sie ihre Matratzen-, Bier- und Dessouskäufe erledigt hatten, gab es genau drei Dinge, für die Jack sich noch interessierte. Sex, Essen und Schlafen in abwechselnder Reihenfolge, so lange, bis sie den Anruf von Hammond bekamen, dass sie zum Tempel tauchen sollten.

  


Ein frühes Abendessen gab es direkt im Hafen – Pizza zum Mitnehmen. Danach setzte Jack Kurs auf eine größere Insel in der Nähe des Tempels, wo der Empfang zum Perimeteralarm gut war, die Yacht aber verborgen blieb.

In der kleinen Bucht setzten sie sich mit ihrem neu erworbenen Bier auf das Sonnendeck. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jack sein Bier nicht mehr aus der Flasche trank, sondern aus Daniels Bauchnabel. Und von da aus war es ein kurzer Weg für seine Zunge zu Daniels schwerem Penis, der halb erregt auf seinem Bauch lag. Beruhigend zu wissen, dass auch Daniel sich in den letzten Tagen abreagiert hatte.

Jack erkundete mit aller ihm zu Gebote stehenden Sorgfalt den Schlitz an der Eichel, die Naht an der Unterseite und jede hervortretende Ader, als ob er Daniel zum ersten Mal schmeckte. Leckend bewegte er sich über das langsam zu voller Größe erwachende Glied, die Hoden, die weiche Innenseite der Schenkel. Er küsste sanft die neue Narbe an Daniels Oberschenkel, inhalierte tief seinen Geruch, schmeckte den ersten salzigen Tropfen seiner Lust.

  


Das dicke Handtuch vom Nachmittag lag noch ausgebreitet auf dem Deck, zusammen mit einer großen Flasche Massageöl. Er zog Daniel von der Liege und half ihm, sich auf dem Bauch auszubreiten. Und dann gab er Daniel eine Ganzkörper-Massage, die er sich bei ihm selbst abgeschaut hatte. Er massierte seinen Rücken, Arme und Beine mit der flachen Hand, mit seinen Unterarmen, abwechselnd kräftig und leicht, vibrierend und klopfend. Dabei vergaß er selbst die Zeit, erfüllt von Zufriedenheit und überwältigender Zärtlichkeit, die er für diesen sanftmütigen, aber doch so starken und widerstandsfähigen Mann empfand.

Irgendwann legte Jack sich vorsichtig auf ihn, mit dem Kopf zwischen die Hinterbacken und seiner eigenen Leibesmitte in Daniels Nacken. Seine Finger glitten hin und her durch Daniels Spalte, und nach einer Weile begann ein vorwitziger Daumen immer wieder kurz nach Innen zu wandern. Als der Archäologe das mit ihm gemacht hatte, hatte es sich unwirklich angefühlt, wie eine kleine Sternenexplosion am Rand seines Bewußtseins, bevor er wieder von den großflächig massierenden Händen in einen unbeschreiblich angenehmen Schwebezustand geholt wurde, gebadet in Daniels Liebe, die ihn von allen Seiten umgab und durchdrang. Körperlich und geistig. Er hoffte, dass er Daniel das Gleiche fühlte. Jack knabberte abwechselnd an Daniels Pobacken, während sein Daumen immer tiefer und dauerhafter eindrang und schließlich unbeirrbar den Weg zum Glücksknopf fand. 

Langsam rieb er über die kleine Erhebung in Daniels Körper und entlockte ihm dabei ein tiefes wohliges Seufzen. Jack dachte nicht mehr darüber nach, dass er Daniels Gesicht nicht sehen konnte in seiner Position: Sein Penis eingeklemmt zwischen seinem Körper und Daniels Schulterblättern, sein Kopf über Daniels festem, runden Arsch.

Der Countdown bis zum Tauchgang lief, aber bis dahin würden sie jede Sekunde genießen.

  


Hammonds Anruf riß sie vor Sonnanaufgang aus dem Schlaf. Die Taucher würden in zwei Stunden am Tempel sein. Jack strich dem schläfrig blinzelnden Daniel über den Rücken und bedeutete ihm, noch einen Moment liegezubleiben. Es war nicht viel, was er seinem Zivilisten im Einsatz zugestehen konnte. Aber er tat sein Bestes. Ein Sprung ins Meer ergänzte seine morgendliche kalte Dusche. Das fahle Licht des Sonnenaufgangs erschien surreal, nachdem er in der letzten Woche meistens Daniels Spätaufstehergewohnheiten gefolgt war. In schnellen Zügen schwamm Jack einmal um die Yacht herum und beobachtete dabei aufmerksam seine Umgebung. Dann tauchte er kurz unter Wasser und sah sich um. Es schien alles ruhig. 

Mit zwei duftenden Kaffeetassen und einem Stapel getoasteter Waffeln kehrte er nach zwanzig Minuten zu Daniel zurück. Der Archäologe streckte blind die Hand in die Richtung des Kaffeeduftes, Jack gab ihm seine Tasse und kroch für ein paar Minuten zu ihm ins Bett zurück. Dicht aneinandergedrückt nahmen sie schweigend ihr Frühstück ein. Keiner von beiden wollte darüber reden, was der heutige Tag bringen konnte. Nachdem sie eine Bettdecke und ein Kissen auf die Extra-Matratze im Essbereich geworfen hatten, standen sie sich im Inneren der Yacht gegenüber, im Begriff aufzubrechen. Jack streckte die Arme nach Daniel aus und zog ihn an sich für einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Keuchend hielten sie sich fest, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich voneinander lösten.

  


„Bleib am Leben für mich, Daniel,“ flüsterte Jack, seine Stirn an die seines Gefährten gelegt. „Versprich, dass du am Leben bleibst.“ Das waren die Worte, die er bis heute nie gefunden hatte, bevor sie auf eine Mission gingen. Er hatte die innere Trennung noch nie so intensiv gefühlt, die Distanzierung, die nötig war, damit sie ihren Job machen konnten. Aus dem Urlaub gerissen zu werden war schon oft passiert. Aber nach den letzten Tagen, ihren intensive Gesprächen und Erlebnissen, kam es ihm so vor als wäre ein Teil von ihm selbst abgeschnitten, wenn er zu Daniel auf Distanz ging.

Die Mission heute war nicht gefährlich. Jedenfalls nicht im Sinne von „unter Feuer“ - gefährlich, soweit sie das abschätzen konnten. Aber wann war schon mal etwas nach Plan gelaufen?

  


„Jack...“ Daniel nahm Jacks linke Hand in seine und zog sie zu seinem Herz. In seinen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig. „Ich liebe dich, und ich verspreche für dich zu leben.“ Er festigte seinen Griff um die Hand und berührte mit dem Finger Jacks Ring. „Pass auf dich auf, Jack. Versprich mir, für mich am Leben zu bleiben.“

Jack legte seine Hand um Daniels Unterarm und drückte ihn in der Geste der Krieger von Chulak. Seine Augen sagten so wie seine Worte „Ich verspreche es.“

Sie küssten sich ein letztes Mal und lösten sich widerwillig voneinander. Dann zogen sie ihre Ringe ab, um sie in einer kleinen Dose zu verstauen.

Ab jetzt waren sie wieder im Dienst.

  


Die Yacht verbargen sie in der engen Bucht einer Insel mehrere Meilen entfernt vom Tempel. Jack ankerte das Beiboot direkt über der Zielregion, nachdem sie den Perimeteralarm zurückgeholt hatten. Er beobachtete angespannt die Umgebung. Es schien alles ruhig so früh am Morgen.

  


Wenige Meter neben ihnen durchbrachen nach kurzer Zeit die Aufbauten eines knallgelben Touristen-Tauchboots die Wasseroberfläche. Die Luke öffnete sich. Sie brachten das schaukelnde Beiboot daneben, sprangen an Bord und schlüpften durch den engen Eingang. Das Innere des Bootes war geräumig, es bot Platz für mindestens 20 Gäste. Daniel sah fünf Köpfe im vorderen Bereich über die Sitze ragen.

  


„Colonel O`Neill?“ Ein drahtiger, dunkelhaariger Mann im Taucheranzug kam ihnen vom Bug aus entgegen und nahm Haltung an. „Captain Jim Ferriss, Sir. US Marine Corps. Tauchboot bereit für die Suche. Kameras montiert. Taucher einsatzbereit, Sir.“

Ferriss drehte sich zu Daniel. „Dr. Jackson, nehme ich an?“

„Daniel. Nennen Sie mich...“ Daniels Stimme driftete weg, als er das Unbehagen des Captains spürte. „Egal. Captain Ferriss, wo finde ich den Tresor?“ Daniel legte das Artefakt hinein und nahm dafür einen Scanner heraus, den Sam mitgeschickt hatte.

  


Die nächsten Stunden waren langweilig für Jack. Er beobachtete den Perimeteralarm – auf dem sich nichts tat – und gelegentlich Daniel, der aus dem größten Fenster im Leitstand angestrengt auf den Meeresboden starrte. Er hatte eine Skizze des Tempelkomplexes von oben angefertigt. Jetzt umkreisten sie den Bereich langsam. Daniel markierte Stellen, an denen er genauer nachsehen musste, und Objekte, die er an Bord nehmen würde. Sie hatten nur eine Stunde Zeit, alles an Bord zu holen und das Innere des Komplexes zu untersuchen. Er wollte vorher so viele Informationen wie möglich sammeln. Nachdenklich kaute er auf seinem Stift, während er den Eingang betrachtete. Auf dem Meeresgrund waren von oben die Umrisse einer einstigen Straße zu erkennen, die in Richtung Festland führte.

  


„Captain Hanson...“ sagte er geistesabwesend, während er weiter nach draussen starrte. „Ja, Sir?“ anwortete die kurzhaarige blonde Frau, die gemeinsam mit einem Teammitglied das Tauchboot steuerte. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen. In ihrem Job war sie den Umgang mit zivilen Wissenschaftlern nicht gewohnt.

„Wie dicht kommen wir an den Eingang heran?“ fragte Daniel.

„Direkt davor, Sir.“

„Dann bringen Sie das Boot dorthin. So, dass die Scheinwerfer nach Innen leuchten.“

  


Der Blick von vorne auf die Rückseite des langen Raumes ergab keine neuen Erkenntnisse, ausser dass das nur ganz leicht angeschrägte Spitzdach auch von Innen intakt schien und von zwei Reihen Säulen gestützt wurde. Was erstaunlich war, bedachte man die Erdbebenhäufigkeit in dieser Gegend. Daniel hatte nach wie vor keine Theorie dazu, welchem Zweck der Tempel einst gedient haben konnte. Es war alles stark von Seepocken und Wasserpflanzen überwuchert. Er warf einen langen Blick auf seine Skizze, um sich die Markierungen einzuprägen.

  


„Jack, ich bin fertig.“ Der Angesprochene unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen.

  


„Captain Ferriss, alle die nicht benötigt werden um das Boot zu steuern kommen mit. Sie bilden einen Ring um das Gebäude. Denken Sie an die Fotoapparate. Sie spielen eine Touristengruppe, während Sie uns bewachen. Falls sich andere Taucher nähren, warnen Sie uns sofort und sorgen Sie dafür dass sie Dr. Jackson und mich nicht zu sehen bekommen. Legen Sie die Ausrüstung an. Captain Hanson, Auftauchen in fünfzehn Minuten. Sobald wir das Boot verlassen haben, tauchen Sie wieder unter. Sie richten die Scheinwerfer auf den Bereich, den Daniel untersucht.“

  


Da dieses Boot keine Luftschleuse für Taucher besaß, musste sie auftauchen um ins Wasser zu kommen. Ein riskantes Manöver, weil es Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog falls es beobachtet wurde. Jack und Daniel stürzten sich gemeinsam rückwärts ins Wasser, nachdem die ersten vier Kampftaucher ihre Position erreicht hatten. Jack unterdrückte den seltsamen Drang, vorauszuschwimmen. Antikertechnologie war etwas, wovon er sich nach Möglichkeit fernhielt. Er gab Daniel das Zeichen, die Führung zu übernehmen. 

  


Der Tempel hatte auf beiden Seiten symmetrisch von aussen zugängliche kleinere Räume, deren Decken nicht mehr vorhanden waren. Sie schienen ursprünglich aus Holz gewesen zu sein, wenn man die Aussparungen für Balken als Anhaltspunkt nahm. Die Aussparungen waren nur aus unmittelbarer Nähe unter einer dicken Schicht Bewuchs zu erkennen. Daniel hatte im mittleren Raum eine Struktur entdeckt, die er näher untersuchen wollte. Der Scanner zeigte eine Mineralstoff-Metall-Legierung an, die sie von Antikertechnologie kannten. An der hinteren Wand angrenzend zum Hauptgebäude ragten Steine aus der Wand, die mal eine Art Regal gewesen sein könnten. Darunter befand sich ein Felsquader, der wie eine Bank wirkte. Als Daniel mit einem Hammer aus der mitgebrachten Ausrüstung knapp unterhalb der oberen Kante auf die Mitte des Blocks schlug, handelte er rein instinktiv. Vorsichtig entfernte er den Bewuchs und die Pocken. Jack war nicht überrascht, als ein schwach erkennbares, erhabenes rautenförmiges Emblem mit einem Kreis in der Mitte darunter zum Vorschein kam. Als Daniel darauf drücken wollte, fiel er ihm ihn den Arm. Daniel hob ärgerlich die Augenbrauen, doch Jack gab nicht nach. Er bedeutete Daniel, sich etwas an die Seite zu bewegen, positionierte sich schräg hinter ihm und richtete seine Harpune auf den Quader. Dann hob er die Hand und formte das ok-Zeichen. 

  


Daniel drückte.

  


Aber es passierte nichts. Er drückte noch einmal. Wieder nichts. Er nahm den Hammerstil zu Hilfe – nichts. Daniel hängte das Werkzeug wieder an seinen Gürtel und zog seine eigene Harpune. Er trat hinter Jack zurück, deutete auf den Steinblock und packte mit der freien Hand seinen Oberarm. Falls er einen Mechanismus auslöste, wollte er wenigstens versuchen Jack davon wegzuziehen. Jack drückte. Das Emblem wurde blau, und der Quader vibrierte. Sie schwammen so schnell es ging in Deckung, behielten das Geschehen aber im Auge. Pocken und anderer Bewuchs löste sich ein paar Zentimeter unter der oberen Kante auf ganzer Länge. Das Wasser rund um den Quader trübte sich. Ferriss schwamm von seiner Position zu ihnen hinüber. Jack gab ihm das ok-Zeichen, woraufhin er sich wieder zurückzog. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Notwendigkeit der Geheimhaltung und der Sicherheit des Teams. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm aber, dass keine größere Gefahr drohte. 

  


Daniel beobachtete währenddessen, wie eine Steinplatte auf dem Block an die Seite schwang. Das Wasser war sehr trübe geworden, aber sie konnten sich noch orientieren. Sobald sich nichts mehr bewegte, schwammen sie zurück. Jack spähte über die Zielvorrichtung seiner Harpune in die neu entstandene Öffnung. Er winkte Daniel heran, als sich herausstellte, dass weder gefährliche Tiere noch außer Kontrolle geratene Antikerartefakte zu ihnen herausschossen.

  


Daniel warf einen Blick in das Innere des Steinquaders und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Wasser war noch zu trüb für eine weitere Erkundung. Er führte Jack in schneller Folge zu den weiteren Punkten die er markiert hatte. Die Hälfte ihrer Tauchzeit war bereits abgelaufen. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Aufgrund der Symetrie der Tempelanlage vermutete Daniel auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ein gleiches Behältnis. Seine Ahnung täuschte ihn nicht – der Steinquader war jedoch offen und von innen stark bewachsen. Daniel stocherte mit seinem Hammerstil nach losen Teilen, fand aber nichts außer einer kleinen Steinfigur, die von Pocken überzogen war. Inzwischen hatte sich die Trübung etwas gelegt, und sie kehrten zu dem anderen Quader zurück. Er enthielt eine Sammlung rätselhafter Objekte, die auf den ersten Blick sehr untechnisch wirkten – aber deutliches Antikerdesign aufwiesen. Kugeln aus schwarzem und weißem Stein in verschiedener Größe mit weich eingravierten Reliefs auf der Oberfläche, einige Ringe mit ähnlichem Durchmesser, viele schlanke und ein paar armdicke Stäbe unterschiedlicher Ausmaße aus einem metallischen Material. Manche der Stäbe wiesen Ausbuchtungen unten und oben auf, andere in der Mitte. Es gab auch ein paar konisch zulaufende mit einem großen Ring an einem Ende und einige Röhren.

  


Alle Objekte waren in ein weiches Material eingebettet. Jack schwamm mit gezogener Harpune neben ihm, als Daniel die Gegenstände einsammelte und in einem großen undurchsichtigen Beutel verstaute. Das Untergrundmaterial stopfte er hinterher. Das Behältnis selbst konnten sie nicht mitnehmen. Die Aufgabe würde ein Bergungsteam aus dem SGC übernehmen müssen.

  


Sie hatten noch etwas mehr als zwanzig Minuten Tauchzeit, in der sie das Hauptgebäude untersuchen mussten. Daniel hatte einen bestimmten Verdacht. Er schwamm im Licht der Scheinwerfer des Tauchbootes direkt auf die hinterste Wand zu. Dort hatte er in der Mitte eine Aussparung gesehen. Er wagte es nicht, zu nahe heranzugehen – davon abgesehen, dass Jack ihn energisch am Arm gepackt hatte. Aber es war auch aus der Entfernung offensichtlich, dass in dieser Aussparung mal etwas verankert gewesen war. Ein „Hirnsauger“, vermutete er. Er filmte den Bereich ausfühlich. Um weitere Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen, musste die Rückwand komplett von Bewuchs befreit werden. Mit Handscheinwerfern und Scanner durchkämmten sie den Rest des Hauptgebäudes, fanden aber nichts außer stark überwucherten Statuen, von denen viele erstaunlicherweise nicht umgefallen waren.

  


Eine Stunde später waren die Artefakte verstaut, und das Tauchboot hielt Kurs auf den Rendezvouspunkt mit SG-2. Jack und Daniel waren wieder untergetaucht, nachdem sie ihren Fund in den Tresor eingeschlossen hatten. Sie mussten eventuelle Beobachter abschütteln. Jack führte Daniel dicht unter der Wasseroberfläche direkt zur Yacht. Während er das Beiboot einsammelte, lieferte Daniel seinen Bericht an Hammond und besprach mit ihm das weitere Vorgehen.

  


In den nächsten Tagen würden sie Yrsa mit auf einen Tauchausflug nehmen und sie den Tempel entdecken lassen. Das Steinquader-Behaltnis hatten sie von den Kampftauchern unter Sand und Steinen verbergen lassen. Vielleicht verriet die neugierige Fotografin, woher sie die Anlage kannte. Falls nicht, hatten sie den Auftrag, beiliäufig Kontakt mit ihr zu halten und diese Information später zu enthüllen. Daniel atmete innerlich auf. Wenn Hammond ganz allgemein den Geheimdienst auf sie angesetzt hätte, wäre nicht auszudenken was so alles nebenbei über Yrsa zutage getreten wäre – inclusive ihrer unfreiwilligen Urlaubsfoto-Reportage.

  


Von sich aus bot der General an, ihren Urlaub um vier Tage zu verlängern. Er hatte bereits dafür gesorgt, dass sie die Yacht in der Zeit behalten konnten, und die zusätzliche Miete überweisen lassen.

  


Als Daniel das Gespräch beendet hatte, packte er das Satellitentelefon wieder ein und kletterte auf das Sonnendeck. Jack war noch mit dem Beiboot beschäftigt. Der Archäologe wollte ihm eigentlich helfen, aber er brauchte einen Moment für sich. Der Fund ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Es gab noch keine konkreten Beweise für die Theorie, die er in den letzten Stunden entwickelt hatte, deshalb hatte er sie Hammond gegenüber nicht erwähnt. Und er war sich auch nicht sicher ob er sich auf dieses Debriefing freute:

„_Ach übrigens, General, ich glaube das ist ein Fruchtbarkeitstempel gewesen. Oder jedenfalls sowas ähnliches. Was wir da gefunden haben, sind wahrscheinlich Sextoys. Ja, Sir, genau. Sextoys. Einen riesigen Haufen haben wir gefunden. Und ein paar Statuen von Fruchtbarkeitsgöttinnen. Nein, keine Ahnung was die damals genau damit gemacht haben! Die riesigen Dinger, äh, General... Ich könnte Ihnen vielleicht eine PowerPoint-Präsentation von antiken Sexpraktiken vorbereiten... Richtig, wir haben zwei Kampftaucherteams angefordert und den Hubschrauber mit SG-Team geordert und das Tauchboot auch... ja, für Sextoys. Nein, Sir, soviel ich weiß kann man die nicht als Waffe verwenden. Auf der anderen Seite, die Antiker haben vielleicht... es gibt da Hinweise in einigen Quellen... egal. Jedenfalls, General, es ist Antikertechnologie. Ja, genau, die Sachen dürfen auf keinen Fall in die falschen Hände fallen.“_

Uh, egal. Sie hatten das Zeug sichergestellt. Daniel holte tief Luft, bevor er sich daranmachte, Jack und das Beiboot an Bord zu holen. 

Es gab gute Nachrichten von General Hammond zu überbringen. Verlängerter Urlaub und Glück mit dem Yrsa-hat-Sexfotos-von-uns-Problem. Herausfinden, ob das wirklich Sextoys waren? Nach dem Urlaub. Bis dahin plante er toyfreien Sex mit Jack, vorzugsweise mehrmals täglich. 

  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. Feuer in der Dunkelheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ist verschwunden, und Daniel wird von finsteren Gedanken geplagt. Jack ist gestresst. Eine Menge Psycho-Müll stürmt auf die beiden Männer ein. Es geht heftig zur Sache...
> 
> Bezieht sich zum Teil auf die Folgen 1 und 3 der Story „Das Erbe der Antiker“.

#  **Das Erbe der Antiker Teil 4:** Feuer in der Dunkelheit

  


***Zusammenfassung:

Sam ist verschwunden, und Daniel wird von finsteren Gedanken geplagt. Jack ist gestresst. Eine Menge Psycho-Müll stürmt auf die beiden Männer ein. Es geht heftig zur Sache...

Bezieht sich zum Teil auf die Folgen 1 und 3 der Story „Das Erbe der Antiker“.***

  


  


  


Daniel saß in seinem Auto vor seinem Haus. Eigentlich hatte er zu Jack fahren wollen, hatte es sich in letzter Sekunde anders überlegt, war doch hier gelandet – und dann im Fahrzeug sitzengeblieben.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er musste Klarheit haben. Hatte Jack es sich anders überlegt? War ihm bewußt geworden, dass er für Sam doch mehr empfand? Dass er wieder ein Kind wollte? 

Sie planten in vier bis acht Wochen zu heiraten. Jetzt war die letzte Chance für Jack, den Schwanz einzuziehen und zu verschwinden. Daniel winselte innerlich bei diesem Bild.

  


In den letzten Tagen war keine Zeit gewesen nachzudenken. Aber heute hatte Hammond sie zwangsweise nach Hause geschickt, damit eine Nacht schlafen konnten. Eine große, harte Faust legte sich um Daniels Magen.

Was wollte ein Mann wie Jack schon mit einem wie ihm? Einem Wissenschaftler, der sich nur auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte? Wenn er eine attraktive Frau haben könnte wie Sam? Niemand hatte es bisher länger mit ihm ausgehalten. Alle die ihm etwas bedeuteten waren gestorben, hatten ihn zurückgewiesen oder auf irgendeine Art zurückgelassen.

Und warum sollte Jack die Gefahr für seine Karriere eingehen? Etwa seinetwegen? Die immense Gefahr, dass durch die Hochzeit noch mehr Leute von ihrer Beziehung erfuhren, dass er öffentlich gedemütigt zum Rücktritt gezwungen wurden, dass er im Gefängnis landete, dass er...

  


Daniel startete den Motor, wendete und fuhr unter Übertretung mehrerer Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen zu Jacks Haus.

  


Zitternd drehte er den Schlüssel um und betrat den Flur. Doch es war alles still. Das Haus war leer. Das bedeutete, Jack musste auf das Aussichtsdeck gegangen sein, zu seinem Teleskop, denn der Truck stand vor der Garage.

  


X O X O X O X O

  


Die kleine Auszeit auf der Yacht im Mittelmeer war wundervoll gewesen – abgesehen von ein paar Zwischenfällen. Aber nach ihrem Urlaub waren nur wenige Tage vergangen, und das Leben drosch wieder auf sie ein.

  


Jack stürmte in die Umkleide. Sie hatten den 7. erfolglosen Versuch hinter sich, Sam Carter auf einem Planeten entlang der Prometheus-Route aufzuspüren. Er hatte Angst um Carter. Wirklich Angst. Es war unübersehbar. 

Auch für Daniel, und der Archäologe schloss daraus, dass Jack sich nicht sicher war was ihre Beziehung betraf. Daniel hatte das nicht gesagt, aber aus seiner traurigen Haltung, den ständigen Selbstumarmungen und der Art wie er Jacks Blick mied konnte Jack es so deutlich lesen wie in einem Buch. Jack wollte für diesen Tag nur noch nach Hause und in Ruhe gelassen werden.

  


Er schämte sich bis auf die Knochen. Vor zwei Wochen hatte er Daniel einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, nachdem Daniel ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte, auf eine Art, die ihm immer noch Tränen in die Augen trieb wenn er daran dachte. Tränen, die eines AirForce-Colonels unwürdig waren, Tränen der Liebe, die ihm bewußt machten, dass er wieder – und immer noch – lebte. Diesen Mann hatte er nicht verdient, diesen Daniel Jackson, den leidenschaftlichen, genialen Wissenschaftler, und den noch leidenschaftlicheren Geliebten. Seinen Geliebten.

  


Der Colonel schmiss seine BDUs in den Wäschesack und zog sich in Rekordzeit um. Auf dem Weg nach oben starrte er aggressiv schweigend vor sich hin, und alle Airmen denen er begegnete machten einen großen Bogen um ihn.

  


X O X O X O X O

  


Jack saß neben dem Teleskop auf einem der beiden niedrigen Gartenstühle. Er hatte den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt und starrte in den Garten. Zwei Decken lagen ausgebreitet über dem Geländer, mit nur einer kleinen Lücke zum Durchschauen, weil er unbeobachtet sein wollte – hier draussen gab es mehrere Möglichkeiten alles zu sehen was oberhalb des Handlaufs passierte. 

  


Als der Archäologe die Leiter hochkletterte, gab Jack durch nichts zu erkennen, dass er ihn bemerkt hatte. Er setzte sich schweigend neben ihn, und Jack ignorierte ihn weiterhin. 

  


Daniel klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals und er fühlte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, als er nach einer Weile heiser flüsterte : “Jack, wenn du dir wegen uns nicht sicher bist, dann...“

Jack drehte sich blitzartig zu ihm um unterbrach ihn entschieden.

„Sag. Kein. Wort. Mehr. Ich BIN sicher, verdammt! Ich liebe dich! Ich werde dich immer lieben und ich will dich heiraten!“

  


„Aber du liebst Sam auch.“ Daniel schaffte es, dass seine Worte wie eine sachliche Feststellung klangen.

  


„Ja, Daniel. Ich liebe Car... Sam, auf irgendeine Art, und ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht dass sie nicht mehr da ist. Aber sie ist... ist eine Idee. Eine attraktive Frau. Trotzdem _könnte _ich nicht mit ihr leben, ich _will_ nicht mit ihr leben, und niemals, niemals... kann sie das für mich sein was du für mich bist.“ 

Jack holte Luft, betroffen von Daniels Worten, seiner tiefsitzenden Selbstverachtung, die alles wegwischte was sie sich in ihrem Urlaub versprochen hatten.

„Daniel, verflucht nochmal! Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, mit Carter ein persönliches Gespräch zu führen. Als du im Glühquallenland warst, hatte ich Zeit zum Nachdenken. Warum Sara mich verlassen hat und was du mir bedeutest.“

  


Jack näherte sich Daniel, bis er Nase an Nase mit ihm saß und sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nehmen konnte.

  


„Dich... dich brauche ich zum Leben. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, Daniel. Wir … kommunizieren, und ich hab keine Ahnung wie du das machst, aber du weisst mehr über mich als jeder andere.“

  


Der Colonel verzog das Gesicht zu einem schmerzhaften Lächeln und strich mit dem Daumen über Daniels Wangenknochen. Er sah es an Daniels Blick, dass kein einziges seiner Worte zu ihm durchdrang. Trotzdem versuchte er es weiter.

  


„Als du vermisst warst in Honduras war ich verzweifelt, Danny. Ich hätte alles getan, um dich zurückzuholen. Mit Carter... ich habe Angst um sie. Sie ist eine wirklich gute Freundin. Ich würde vieles, aber nicht ALLES tun, um sie zurückzuholen. Und das bedeutet, mein Kommando ist kompromittiert. Ich dachte, ich kann es. Dachte, ich könnte euch alle gleichermaßen beschützen, aber das kann ich nicht mehr. Und deshalb ist das Leben im Moment ziemlich beschissen für mich, weisst du.“

  


Jack tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Geländer, angespannt, fast aggressiv.

  


„Zweimal war ich im Ruhestand, das wäre jetzt das dritte Mal. Ich bereite morgen die Papiere vor.“

  


Daniel sah ihn von der Seite an und wusste für den Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war zu geschockt. Die Idee, ohne Jack da raus zu gehen, machte ihm Angst. Und er konnte es nicht akzeptieren, dass sich seine Sorge in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Seine Sorgen lösten sich nie in Luft auf. Am Ende... am Ende starb meistens jemand.

Oh nein. Bitte nicht Sam. Nicht um diesen Preis. Er wollte um jeden Preis mit Jack zusammen sein, doch wenn Sam sterben musste, damit er Jack für sich haben konnte... er könnte nie wieder in den Spiegel blicken.

Der Archäologe überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Jack von seinem Plan abbringen konnte, und in seinem Geist begann sich eine Idee zu formen, ein Etwas, das er noch nicht ganz greifen konnte. Er begann zu reden.

„Jack, ich habe auch Angst um Sam.“

  


„Ich weiß!“

  


„Jack, vielleicht gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit. Wenn wir heiraten... wir sollten...“

  


Jack machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung und sah ihn auffordernd an. Daniel hasste es, wenn er das tat, denn dann sprach Colonel O´Neill, und der störte in dieser privaten Unterhaltung. Es war typisch, immer wenn es schwierig wurde kam das Militär dazwischen. Er zählte innerlich bis drei und schaffte es fortzufahren, ohne Jack anzufauchen.

  


„Erinnerst du dich an den Abend, als du mich das erste Mal geküsst hast? Das erste Mal... als Mensch jedenfalls?“

  


Ein knappes, angedeutetes Nicken.

  


„Wir haben über Sam gesprochen. Darüber, dass wir beide Gefühle für sie haben... dass ich... Dass wir auf sie aufpassen werden, und auf Teal´c.“

  


Daniel schluckte und beobachtete Jacks angespanntes Gesicht.

  


„Nachdem wir unsere Gelöbnisse ausgetauscht haben, könnten wir... sie einbeziehen. In die Gelöbnisse.“

Auf Jacks Stirn bildete sich eine verwirrte Falte, aber Daniel ließ sich nicht von seiner Erklärung ablenken.

„Ich meine, dass wir Sam und Teal´c immer schützen werden. Es klingt irgendwie dramatisch und pathetisch, aber... das was wir machen IST dramatisch. Jede Woche. Manchmal jeden Tag. Ich glaube ich würde mich dann besser fühlen. Vielleicht... vielleicht fühlen wir uns dann beide besser.“

  


„Hhhhm.“ Jack ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. „Ich weiss nicht... Ja, vielleicht.“ Er versuchte die Idee zu verarbeiten und starrte in die Nacht. „Wir können drüber nachdenken.“

  


„Ehrlich gesagt, es... macht mich nervös ohne dich da raus zu gehen, erwähnte ich das?“

  


„Dann geh nicht mehr, Daniel. Wir haben mehr getan als jemals jemand verlangen könnte. Von meiner Pension können wir bequem leben. Du kannst sogar weiterhin als Linguist für das Stargateprogramm arbeiten, von zuhause aus. Wir müssen vorher nur noch Sam wiederfinden. Danach ist Schluss.“

  


„Und was ist mit Teal´c und der Jaffa-Rebellion? Wir können ihn nicht im Stich lassen, Jack.“

  


Jack senkte den Kopf, Hand zur Faust geballt, die Nägel in die Handfläche gekrallt. Das war ein Tiefschlag. Aber er wusste, dass Daniel Recht hatte. Aufhören wäre zu schön gewesen.

Zögerlich griff Daniel nach Jacks Faust, schloss seine Hand sanft um die verkrampften Finger. In dieser aggressiven Stimmung mochte der Colonel nicht angefasst werden, aber Berührung war manchmal die einzige Möglichkeit, zu ihm durchzudringen. „Wir finden sie wieder, Jack. Und den Rest schaffen wir zusammen.“

  


Er sah auf das Geländer, auf ihre Hände. „Du weisst, dass ich mit diesem militärischen Nicht-Fraternisieren-Kram nicht klarkomme.“ Daniel kniff die Lippen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. Sein Blick schweifte in die Dunkelheit. „Es ist menschlich, dass du unterschiedlich reagierst wenn Teammitglieder in Gefahr sind.“

  


Jack schnaubte. „Das ist mir nicht erlaubt, Daniel. Ich bin Air-Force-Colonel. Ich habe Pflichten. Gegenüber jedem einzelnen Teammitglied.“ _Und gegenüber meinem Archäologen sogar offiziell-inoffiziell mehr als gegenüber anderen._ Aber das durfte Daniel nicht wissen, und Jack kam damit nicht klar. Deshalb hatte er diesen geheimen Befehl mehr oder weniger erfolgreich ignoriert, und der Konflikt zehrte an ihm. Er wollte Daniel beschützen, mehr als die anderen, er SOLLTE ihn mehr beschützen – aber sein Gewissen sagte, er durfte es nicht. _Seit wann genau hast du ein Gewissen, O´Neill? Seit du Daniel kennst?_

  


Die Situation war verfahren, irgendwas war immer falsch, irgendjemanden brachten sie in Schwierigkeiten. Der Colonel stand auf und Daniel mit ihm.

  


Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf den Baum schräg gegenüber von seiner Einfahrt zog Jack Daniel an sich. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Umarmung bewußt männlich aussehen zu lassen. Trotzdem kam er Daniels Ohr nahe genug um zu flüstern „Beobachter auf 12 Uhr. Fahr weg. Ich öffne die Terrassentür. 90 Minuten.“

  


Daniels Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er ebenso bewußt kumpelhaft auf Jacks Rücken klopfte und das Aussichtsdeck verließ. Während er gespielt lässig sein Mobiltelefon herauszog, winkte er nach hinten und rief „Hey, wir finden sie. Du wirst sehen, bald sind wir wieder alle zusammen unterwegs. Gute Nacht, Jack.“ 

  


Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihre sorgfältige Planung tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen mussten. Er bemerkte einen schwarzen Van hinter der Straßenecke, als er sich zügig in Richtung seines neuen Heims in Bewegung setzte. Der Van folgte ihm nicht.

  


Der Archäologe fuhr zu seinem Haus, mit dem Auto nur wenige Minuten von Jacks entfernt, am anderen Ende des Wohngebiets. Sein Herz schlug eine Spur zu schnell, als er eilig und geübt all die Hausarbeiten ausführte, die in den letzten Tagen wegen der Suche nach Sam liegen geblieben waren. Schließlich wechselte er in ein T-Shirt und Schlabber-Shorts und stellte fest, dass er seine Turnschuhe bei Jack gelassen hatte. Dafür hatte Jack seine Ersatzjoggingschuhe bei ihm gelassen. Sie waren etwas zu groß, aber es ging. Er machte sich auf den Weg und schlug ein scharfes Tempo an. Ein Tempo, das es ihm unmöglich machte irgendetwas zu denken. Nicht an Sam. Nicht an Jack. Nur laufen, laufen, laufen.

  


O x O x O x O

  


Als Jack ins Haus ging, überprüfte er die installierte Spionageabwehr-Technologie auf ihre Funktionsfähigkeit. Es war Asgard-Technologie, sehr, sehr, alte Asgard-Technologie, die nur wenig mehr konnte als ein gut ausgestattetes irdisches Filmstudio. Aber dafür konnte sie es in Echtzeit und nicht erst nach stundenlangem Rendering. Wie zuverlässig die Technik war, mussten sie erst noch herausfinden. Thor hatte sie ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt, für die Häuser der SG1-Mitglieder.

  


Jack hatte Sams Erklärung aufmerksam verfolgt, natürlich unter der Vorgabe, abgelenkt auf sein Script zu kritzeln.

  


Die Hauptfunktion von Thors Gimmick bestand in einem Störsender, der Ton- und Videoaufzeichnungen effektiv verhinderte. Jedenfalls innerhalb des Hauses, auf dem Aussichtsdeck und auf der Terrasse sollte das funktionieren. Ob es auch in Teilen des Gartens klappte, hatten sie noch nicht ermittelt. Die weitaus interessantere Nebenfunktion war aber das eigentlich spannende an dem Gerät: Die echten Daten wurden automatisch durch falsche Daten ersetzt, harmlose Daten, die dem Spion vorgaukelten, er würde etwas aufzeichnen. Der Haken an der Sache war nur, die harmlosen Daten mussten erstmal gewonnen werden. Testweise war dieser Störsender bei Sam, Daniel und Jack installiert. Für diese Woche war geplant gewesen, dass alle drei sich regelmäßig zu Hause aufhalten sollten, damit der Störsender Daten aufzeichnen konnte. Sam, Daniel und Jack allein zu Haus, beim Kochen, Wäsche waschen und Fernsehen gucken. Vielleicht mit gelegentlichen gegenseitigen Besuchen – natürlich ohne interessante Gespräche. Der Störsender setzte diese Videos automatisch immer wieder nach dem Zufallsprinzip neu zusammen, wahlweise mischte die Asgard-Software Bewegungen der gefilmten Person oder längere Sequenzen. Ziel war, der Spion sollte gar nicht merken, dass er geblockt wurde. Das funktionierte nur mit Rohdaten, die abwechslungsreich genug waren, jedenfalls wenn es längere Zeit nicht auffallen sollte. Sam sagte, dass der Rohdatenspeicher bisher nicht annährend genug gefüllt war.

  


Und jetzt war Sam verschwunden. Sie mussten die Aktualisierung der Daten verschieben.

Jack schob das Element wieder in den Sicherungskasten, klickte noch die Leiste gefälschter Sicherungen davor und schloss die äußere Tür ab. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer zog er sein Handy heraus und wählte mit der Kurzwahl die Basis. Er wies Feretti an, so schnell wie möglich SG-2 mit einer Einheit MP´s zu schicken, die sich schnell und ohne Aufsehen um den Spion im Baum kümmern sollten. Mit routinierten Griffen entzündete er ein Feuer im Kamin und griff sich dann zwei Paar dreckige Turnschuhe aus dem Flur. Jack trat vor die Haustür. Er ließ den Blick in die Runde schweifen, streifte den Agenten-Baum, alles ruhig. Es gab sicherlich andere Möglichkeiten, den Gegner zu verwirren. Aber Jack war in der Tiefe seines Herzens ein Spaßvogel.

  


Im Kopf probte er die ersten Bewegungen, bevor er begann. Der erste Schuh war in der Luft, dann der zweite, dritte, vierte. Er jonglierte mit den Schuhen, sie flogen um ihn herum, minutenlang, seine Miene war unbewegt, immer auf den Schuhen über ihm. Jack überlegte, ob er noch die Drehung beherrschte, dabei ließ er fast einen Schuh fallen, doch dann kam sie, wie automatisch, er hatte es lange genug geübt, damals, auf seiner ersten Special Ops Mission, als er tagelang in seinem Versteck ausharren musste.

Nach der Drehung weiter, immer weiter, bis er fand, der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Er fing die Schuhe auf und jonglierte sie paarweise. Je ein Jack-Schuh und ein Daniel-Schuh pro Hand. Wieder eine Minute, dann warf er sie besonders hoch, weit über die Regenrinne, und ließ sie auf die Erde plumpsen. Seine Augen folgten ihrem Höhenflug theatralisch von oben nach unten. Im Agenten-Baum raschelte es vernehmlich.

Mit einem übertriebenen Kopfschütteln über seine eigene Ungeschicklichkeit hob er die Schuhpaare umständlich auf, ein flashartiges Grinsen breitete sich für einen Moment auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er klopfte die Sohlen sanft gegeneinander, sein Grinsen erschien erneut in Zeitlupe, als er sie noch einmal sinnlich hin- und her gleiten ließ, und Jack ging pfeifend ins Haus zurück.

  


Jede seiner Bewegungen war abgezirkelt, effizient und schnell, als der Colonel Wein in den Kühlschrank stellte und ein paar große Sandwichs zusammenstellte. Er hatte alles was man dafür brauchte im Gefrierschrank, weil kein SGC-Mitarbeiter die Zeit hatte, regelmäßig einkaufen zu fahren – oder zuhause zu essen. Daniels Sandwich bekam seine bevorzugte süß-scharfe orientalische Sauce, seins dekorierte er nur mit angebratenen Zwiebeln. Bis Daniel auftauchen würde, hatte er noch dreißig Minuten. Mehr als genug Zeit für die Sandwichs, im Grill seiner Mikrowelle aufzutauen und eine appetitliche Bräunung anzunehmen.

  


Jack atmete tief ein, als er durch die Hintertür in den Garten zum Vogelhäuschen trat. Bis dahin hatte er mit militärischer Disziplin jeden Gedanken an seine – an ihre – Situation unterdrückt. Er schraubte das Häuschen von dem Metallrohr ab und streifte ihre Ringe auf seinen Finger, die oben in einer doppelbödigen Mulde innerhalb des Gewindes versteckt waren. In dem Moment, als die Ringe über seine Haut glitten, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewußt, wie Daniel sich fühlte. Er senkte traurig und beschämt den Kopf. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, Daniels Selbstzweifel zu durchbrechen. Nicht mit diesen Ringen, nicht mal sie waren genug. 

Jack war sich lange selbst über seine Gefühle für Sam im Unklaren gewesen. Er konnte gut nachvollziehen, dass Daniel seine Besorgnis wegen ihres Verschwindens als Gefahr für ihre Beziehung betrachtete.

  


Es war ein sehr plötzlicher Entschluss gewesen, die Ringe anfertigen zu lassen. Genauso schnell hatte Jack entschieden, Daniel einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Wie leicht das klang wenn man sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Daniel einen Heiratsantrag machen. Er, Mann, Ex-Katholik, Air Force- Colonel. Er hatte einem Mann einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Oh, yeah. 

Jack war nicht gut darin, sich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen. Aber er konnte Entscheidungen treffen, er wusste was er wollte und stand dazu. Ganz klar: Abgesehen von Charlies Geburt war das richtigste und wichtigste in seinem Dasein, sein Leben mit Daniel Jackson zu verbringen. Er wollte, dass Daniel Brief und Sigel dafür hatte, dass er ihn liebte, wenigestens Daniel selbst, auch wenn es niemand wissen durfte außer seinem Anwalt. Bei ihrem Job konnte so viel passieren, dass es das Mindeste war was er tun konnte.

  


Jack wußte nicht was er noch sagen sollte, um Daniel davon zu überzeugen, dass er mit Sam niemals eine Beziehung eingehen würde. Und dass Jacks Liebe für Samantha Carter eine völlig andere Qualität hatte als seine Liebe für Daniel. 

Diese Erkenntnis stammte aus der Zeit, als Daniel aufgestiegen war, und sie war sehr erhellend für Jack. Am Anfang hatte er sie begehrt, aber dieses Gefühl hatte er unterdrückt – militärische Vorschriften. Dann hatte er sie bewundert. Und er entwickelte Stolz auf ihre Leistungen. Einen Stolz wie ein Vater. Gleichzeitig war das Begehren nie ganz verschwunden. Schließlich hatte er Augen im Kopf und er war ein Mann. Jetzt war Sam eine gute Freundin, mehr als das, sie war ein Teil seiner Ersatzfamilie. Aber es war eine unüberwindbare Distanz zwischen ihnen. Dass es diese Distanz überhaupt gab, war ihm erst klar geworden, als er wußte dass er Daniel liebte, mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, gleichzeitig glühend, und doch ruhig und sicher und vertrauensvoll auf eine Art, die er nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Es kam ihm mittlerweile so vor, als hätte er die längste Zeit seines Lebens gar nicht gewußt was Liebe ist. Bis zu dem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem er Daniels Pullover in der Hand hielt und ihn an sein Gesicht drückte.

Er wußte nicht, wie er es Daniel noch erklären sollte. Wenn er vor ihm stand, fehlten ihm anscheinend immer die richtigen die Worte.

  


Nach einigen Minuten bemerkte er, dass er das Vogelhäuschen immer noch in der Hand hielt. Er schüttelte die alten Körner auf den Rasen und schraubte es wieder auf das Metallrohr. Aus dem Schuppen holte er eine Handvoll frisches Vogelfutter und füllte es über den kleinen Schornstein in das Haus. Es war ein ganz besonderes Vogelhaus. Bei einem Ausflug in den Schwarzwald hatte der damals vierjährige Charlie es in einem Andenkenladen entdeckt und unbedingt haben wollen.  
Jack betätigte eine Kurbel unter dem Häuschen. Ein kleines Kuckucks-Hochzeitspaar setzte sich im Kreis in Bewegung, gefolgt von sechs weißen Mini-Tauben, die Körbchen im Schnabel hielten. Die Körbchen wurden aus dem Schornstein von oben mit Körnern befüllt, und durch einen raffinierten Mechanismus kippten die Körner nach unten, wo sie von den Vögeln aufgepickt werden konnte. Dieses Vogelhäuschen mit seinem kitschigen Inventar hatte Jack nach Charlies Tod in Ehren gehalten. Und jetzt war es der beste Aufbewahrungsort für ihre Ringe, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Niemand hatte Einblick in diesen Teil seines Gartens, wenn er die Schmuckstücke holte. Und selbst wenn, sah es so aus, als ob er das Gewinde reinigte, wenn er die Ringe überstreifte. Als er Daniel das Häuschen nach ihrem Yachturlaub gezeigt hatte, war der Archäologe amüsiert und fasziniert gewesen.

„Wo hast du DAS Ding aufgetrieben?“ hatte er vor ein paar Tagen lachend gefragt, und Jack erzählte ihm die Geschichte. Als er Charlie das erste Mal erwähnte, hatte Daniel seine Hand genommen und festgehalten und danach lange nicht wieder losgelassen.

  


Dreißig Minuten bis zu Daniels Ankunft. Der Colonel ging ins Bad, riß seine Hose herunter und holte mit einem Griff das „Spüldings“ aus dem Versteck unter dem Waschbecken. Er ölte die Spitze ein und rammte sie ohne Vorbereitung in seinen Anus. Er hieß den Schmerz willkommen, er erinnerte ihn daran, dass dieser Teil seines Körpers Daniel gehörte. Das war es, womit er sich Stück für Stück von seinen Alpträumen befreite, von seiner Vergangenheit. Von Daniel penetriert zu werden, war der Beginn eines neuen Lebens gewesen.

Jack setzte sich auf die Toilette, nachdem er den Schlauch an den Wasserhahn angeschlossen hatte, und ließ lauwarme Flüssigkeit in seinen Körper strömen. Zu warmes Wasser war schlecht für den Kreislauf, hatte Daniel gesagt.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis die Krämpfe einsetzten und den Inhalt seines Darmes explosionsartig nach draussen beförderten. Jack ließ den Spülaufsatz in seinem Muskel kreisen, schob ihn tief in sich hinein, um alles hinauszuspülen, und noch tiefer, bis der Ansatz des Schlauchs in seinem Körper verschwand.

Er wollte, dass Daniel ihn nahm. Hart, rücksichtslos, besitzergreifend. Vielleicht ließ er sich so davon überzeugen dass es etwas gab, was nur Daniel ihm geben konnte und niemand sonst. Schon gar keine Frau.

  


Jack schaltete den Hahn ab. Es war das zweite Mal, dass er dieses Ding benutzte, und es war wesentlich unerfreulicher als beim ersten Mal – da hatte er nur eine Wasserblase verwendet. Er wartete minutenlang, bis sein Körper das Wasser vollständig losgeworden war. Dann griff er erneut in das Versteck und zog dieses Mal einen großen Buttplug hervor. Sie hatten den Damenunterwäsche-Einkaufsbummel im Urlaub vielseitig genutzt. Jack tauchte den Plug in Gleitmittel und presste ihn ebenso rücksichtslos in seinen Anus wie den Spülaufsatz, das Bein auf den Klodeckel gestützt. Er atmete durch den Schmerz, als das Objekt seinen Muskelring durchbrach.

Noch vor wenigen Wochen war er fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er niemals einen großen Dildo benutzen wollte, dass mit Sicherheit genau solch ein Objekt das einzige war, was garantiert Alpträume auslösen würde. Aber mit Daniel verschoben sich seine Grenzen ständig, wie von allein.

Daniel hatte den Plug für sich selbst ausgesucht, er wollte ihn an missionsfreien Tagen am Schreibtisch tragen, damit ihn die Mischung aus Erregung und Schmerz daran erinnerte, pünktlich mit Jack nach Hause zu gehen.

  


Jack war sicher, Daniel ging davon aus, dass Jack dieses Toy niemals ausprobieren würde.

Der Colonel fühlte einen Anflug von Befriedigung, als der Plug ihn nach einem letzten scharfen Brennen tief im Körper vollständig penetrierte und an Ort und Stelle einrastete. Es war nicht ganz so schlimm wie er befürchtet hatte. Durch das Wasser und die Bewegung des Spülaufsatzes hatte er den Muskel gut gedehnt.

Nur die Verbindung zum Fuß des Plugs maß im Durchmesser mehr als zwei Finger. Er spürte es jeden Moment, wie das Toy ihn öffnete. Der Colonel begann zu verstehen, warum Daniel es nach psychisch belastenden Missionen brauchte, hart genommen zu werden. Daniel hatte es erklärt, es gab ihm Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Jetzt fühlte er es. Er selbst erzeugte den Schmerz, er selbst hatte die Macht darüber. 

Und da war das nagende Gefühl, dass er es verdient hatte Schmerzen zu fühlen. Jack hatte versagt, er hatte es nicht geschafft Daniel davon zu überzeugen dass er ihn liebte. 

  


Zehn Minuten bis zu Daniels Ankunft. Jack öffnete die Terrassentür einen Spalt, ließ sich in seinen Armsessel fallen und riss die Augen auf, als der Plug sich in ihn bohrte. Er drehte die beiden Ringe an seinem Finger, bis sie bequem saßen. Es nagte an ihm, dass es ihm nicht gelang, Daniel davon zu überzeugen, dass er nichts mehr von Carter wollte, dass er Daniel liebte, dass er mit ihm leben wollte, für immer. Und er hasste diese Art Grübelei. Als er noch mit Sara zusammen war, hatte er alles getan um solchen Gedanken aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und sieh, wohin es uns gebracht hat, dachte er wütend auf sich selbst. Scheidung.

Jack wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, ohne Daniel zu leben, denn er wußte wie es gewesen war, für ein Jahr.

Als Daniel im Glühquallenland war, liebte er ihn, aber seine psychischen Barrieren verboten den Gedanken an Sex. Dann war Daniel zurückgekehrt, sie hatten keine Zeit verschwendet, und Daniels Präsenz, sein Geruch, sein wundervoller Körper hatten Jack übergangslos davon überzeugt, dass er doch Sex mit ihm wollte. Jetzt liebte er Daniel um so mehr, wenn das möglich war, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, keinen Sex mit ihm zu haben. Der Plug in seinem Körper drückte unkomfortabel, wenn er aufrecht saß. Er ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel gleiten und fand eine bequemere Position.

  


Jack fuhr zusammen, als es an der offenen Terrassentür leise klopfte. Er musste kurz eingeschlafen sein. Unter gesenkten Lidern spähte er in die Richtung, um einen eventuellen Eindringling in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Erst als er Daniels Silhouette erkannte, erhob er sich aus dem Sessel. Der Archäologe hatte die Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und starrte irgendwo auf den Boden ins Leere.

  


X O X O X O X O

  


Daniel war in den letzten Minuten seines Laufes so erschöpft, dass er sich nicht mehr auf das Laufen konzentrieren konnte. Er war schnell. Es war die zweite Runde um das Wohngebiet. Sein Hirn begann zu denken, ohne ihn, auf Autopilot. Sein Hirn sagte, er würde alles tun, um mit Jack zusammensein zu können. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass Jack auch Sam begehrte. Dass Jack sie liebte. Dass es keine Rolle spielte. Er würde seine Trauer unterdrücken und Jack heiraten, auch wenn sie in dieser Beziehung in Wahrheit zu Dritt waren.

  


Jahrelang hatte Daniel geglaubt, Jack liebt Sam, und so wie Daniel Jack in den letzten Tagen erlebte, schien das zu stimmen. Als Jack ihn zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte, war sein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. Daniel hatte den Traum festgehalten. Der Urlaub auf der Yacht, seine Liebeserklärung, Jacks Heiratsantrag, alles erschien jetzt unwirklich.

Selten hatte Daniel Jack bei der Arbeit so unbalanciert erlebt wie jetzt, unfähig, seine Nervosität zu verbergen. Es bestätigte seine größten Ängste, seine ältesten Befürchtungen. Es half nicht, dass Daniel selbst Angst hatte um Sam. 

  


Aber Jack war der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Er war nicht bereit, ihn zurückzulassen. Daniel würde ihn mit Sam teilen, wenn es sein musste. Er würde um ihn kämpfen.

  


Der Archäologe hatte den Feldweg hinter Jacks Haus erreicht und lief fast an der verschachtelten Lücke in der Hecke vorbei, die sie unauffällig offenhielten. Die Lücke führte am Komposthaufen vorbei, dadurch gab es einen Grund sich dort aufzuhalten. Sobald er sich hindurchgeschlängelt und den Garten erreicht hatte, fiel er in einen lockeren Schlenderschritt, zupfte hier und da etwas Unkraut, beruhigte seinen Atem, es war Routine, ungefähr alle zwei Wochen kam er auf diese Art unbeobachtet zu Jack.

Der Gedanke, dass er für Jack nicht der einzige war, machte ihn unendlich traurig. Eisern unterdrückte er die aufsteigenden Tränen und schwor sich, seinem Schicksal mit Würde ins Auge zu sehen. Dr. Daniel Jackson hatte in seinem Leben so viele geliebte Menschen verloren, dass er jeden Kompromiss eingehen würde, um nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Alles war besser als das.

  


X O X O X O X O

  


Jack sprang aus seinem Sessel wie von der Tarantel gestochen, als er Daniel in seiner Selbstumarmung vor sich stehen sah. Im letzten Moment bremste er ab, Daniels Augen schreckgeweitet.

  


„Tut mir leid, ich...“

Er brach ab und ging auf Daniel zu, bis er dicht vor ihm stand. Alles was er sagen wollte war wie weggefegt.

„Verdammt nochmal, Daniel. Ich liebe dich.“ Er hob Daniels Kopf mit seinen Daumen, sah in seine aufgerissene, traurige Augen, und wußte, er hatte einen langen Weg vor sich. Es war keine zwei Wochen her, dass Jack Daniel einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, besser gesagt – dass sie sich gegenseitig einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatten. Seitdem hatten sie erst dreimal zuhause die Ringe getragen. Jack ergriff Daniels Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz, während er den etwas größeren der beiden Ringe von seinem Finger streifte und langsam auf Daniels Ringfinger gleiten ließ.

  


Jack schluckte und versuchte es nochmal.

„Hey, ich meine das ernst, Daniel. Ihr alle seid wie eine Ersatzfamilie für mich, Carter, Teal´c und besonders du, Daniel. Aber ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Nur mit dir. Für immer. Weil ich dich liebe.“ Daniel starrte ihn an, dann seinen Ring, und es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er Jack glauben wollte. Dass er ihm mit aller Macht glauben wollte, aber Daniels zu oft verwundetes Herz konnte nicht. 

„Daniel.“ Jack schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll. Also... lass es mich dir zeigen.“

Er legte seine Hände um Daniels Gesicht und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen, und dann noch einen, und noch einen. Seine Zunge kam hervor und leckte langsam über Daniels Oberlippe. Daniel wich ein Stück zurück.

„Es ist ok, Jack. Ich komm damit klar. Ich finde einen Weg.“ Daniel legte seine Arme um Jacks Rücken und zwang sich, ihn mit schwimmenden Augen anzusehen. „Ich liebe dich, und ich kann ohne dich nicht leben.“

  


Jacks Lippen streiften Daniels Augenwinkel, und er schmeckte Salz.

„Also gibt es kein Problem. Ich kann ohne dich auch nicht leben, Danny.“ Er drückte den Archäologen an sich, die Nase in Daniels Nacken vergraben. Daniel weinte jetzt, Jack spürte sein mühsam unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Jack drückte ihn noch fester an sich und strich über Daniels Rücken. Sie standen eine Weile so, bis Jack spürte, dass Daniel sich gefangen hatte. Er selbst hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie sich ein wenig voneinander lösten. Sein Instinkt befahl ihm, die Tränen um jeden Preis zu verbergen, doch seine Liebe verbot es ihm.

Daniel umfasste Jacks Kopf wie ein kostbares Artefakt und küsste seine Augenlider. In diesem Moment spielte es keine Rolle mehr, ob er Jack vielleicht mit Sam teilen musste. Jacks Tränen waren das Wertvollste, was Jack ihm geben konnte. Und er wusste mit letzter Sicherheit, dass er der einzige Mensch war, der sie sehen durfte.

  


Der Moment hielt nicht lange an, als Jack trocken bemerkte „Ich habe Hunger. Aber zuerst sollten wir eine Kleinigkeit essen.“

Daniel zog ihn als Antwort in einen kurzen, aber tiefen Kuss. „Yep, ich auch. Und ja, wir sollten erst was essen.“

  


Die Sandwichs hatten ihr automatisches Programm in der Mikrowelle schon vor fünfzehn Minuten abgeschlossen und waren nur noch lauwarm. Jack startete die Grillfunktion neu und gab Daniel Gläser und die Weinflasche in die Hand. Er selbst holte Himbeer- und Schokoladensauce aus dem Kühlschrank und legte tiefgefrorene Cookies und Pie in die Mikrowelle, bevor er Daniel die Sandwichs am Kamin servierte.

  


Sie nahmen schweigend ihr spätes Abendessen ein. Feretti meldete sich kurz auf Jacks Mobiltelefon, sein Team hatte den Spion ereignislos festgenommen und auf der Peterson-Air-Force-Base ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Während der Nacht kümmerte sich SG-2 um die Informationsbeschaffung zu seiner Person, bevor er am nächsten Morgen vernommen werden sollte.

  


Einträchtig saßen sie auf dem Boden im Schneidersitz vor dem Kamin, der in der kühlen Colorado-Nacht eine angenehme Wärme verbreitete. Die Flammen loderten hell aus den frischen Scheiten. Daniel biß herzhaft in einen Schoko-Walnuß-Cookie und betrachtete Jack über den Rand des Gebäckstücks. Der Widerschein des Feuers irrlichtete in seinen silbrig-braunen kurzen Haaren und über seine gemeißelten Züge. Der Archäologe dachte an seine Tagebücher, die ihm die Rückkehr in sein altes Leben erleichtert hatten. Und sie hatten für immer konserviert, wie er sich in Jack verliebt hatte. In seinen privaten Aufzeichnungen spielte der Colonel von Anfang an eine prominente Rolle. Noch auf Abydos hatte er sich oft gefragt, wie es Jack wohl ging. Wenn Sha´re ihm die Bräuche ihres Volkes erklärte, fragte Daniel sich, wie Jack darauf reagiert hätte. Scheiterte er beim ersten Versuch an einer Tätigkeit des täglichen abydonischen Lebens, stellte er sich vor, dass Jack es mit Leichtigkeit gemeistert hätte, und fühlte sich wie ein Tollpatsch.

  


Als Daniel nach Sha´re suchte, war Jack sein Bezugspunkt, sein Ruhepol und gleichzeitig sein Sparringspartner, sein Freund und Unterstützer. In dieser Zeit war er geradezu abhängig geworden von ihm. Er, Daniel, der seit seinem achten Lebensjahr alles mit sich selbst ausgemacht hatte. Sie stritten viel, bis aufs Blut, sozusagen, aber es brachte sie nie dauerhaft auseinander. Er stellte fest, dass er oft mehr über Jack nachgedacht hatte als über Sha´re. 

  


Zuerst hatte er sich dafür geschämt. Und dann hatte er erkannt, dass Jack der erste Mensch war, in den er sich verliebt hatte, von sich aus. Ja, er hatte Sha´re sehr geliebt. Es war nicht schwer sie zu lieben, und es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis er sich in sie verliebte, doch sie war ein Geschenk gewesen. Die Beziehung ging nicht von ihm selbst aus.

Mit Jack war die Sache lang und kompliziert. Nach Sha´res Tod hatte es noch Monate gedauert, bis es ihm bewußt wurde, dass sein Denken um Jack kreiste. Sie verbrachten fast ihre gesamte Freizeit miteinander, beide hatten sie sonst niemanden. Jack war sein bester Freund.

Daniel hatte eine besondere Bindung zu Jack, seit er vom Tod seines Sohnes erfahren hatte. Jack gab ihm das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden, und Daniel wußte instinktiv, was Jack brauchte. Manchmal bevor Jack selbst es wußte. Daniel sorgte sich um ihn. Es war eine neue Erfahrung, denn zwischenmenschlichen Bindungen war der junge Wissenschaftler seit seiner Kindheit in Pflegefamilien aus dem Weg gegangen.

Da, wo Jack undurchdringliche Mauern um sich errichtete, kam Daniel mühelos durch. Der Archäologe lernte Dinge über Jack, die sonst keiner wußte. Dass all das privat blieb und nur sie beide etwas anging, besprachen sie nie, es war unausgesprochen so selbstverständlich wie das Atmen.

Daniel hatte diese Regel einmal unabsichtlich gebrochen, nachdem er abgestiegen war. Es war in der Umkleide gewesen, als er Charlie in Jacks Spind erkannte und seine Erinnerungen langsam zurückkamen. Im Mountain wollte Jack nicht über Charlie sprechen. Eiserne Regel. Jack hatte ziemlich giftig reagiert.

  


In seinem Tagebuch wechselte Daniel in die Schrift der Antiker, wenn es um Jack ging. Nie verwendete er seinen richtigen Namen, sondern er schrieb von einer Person namens Caj, deren Geschlecht er im Unklaren ließ. Besonders kritische Stellen verschlüsselte er sogar mit einem eigens entwickelten Code, der weit komplizierter war als das Anagramm Caj = Jac.

  


Seinerseits war Jack immer für Daniel da – manchmal konnte der Archäologe Jacks Besorgnis nur schwer ertragen, aber der Colonel ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Nicht mal mit Waffengewalt. Zusammen waren sie in die Hölle und zurück gegangen, einmal wörtlich. Es war kein Wunder, genau genommen, dass er sich in seinen Begleiter auf diesem Weg verliebt hatte, dachte Daniel.

In Jack, dessen warme braune Augen das erste waren was er erblickte, wenn er in der Krankenstation aufwachte oder nach einem Alptraum im Zelt auf einem fremden Planeten. Und immer wieder Jacks starke Arme, die ihn hielten, wenn er Hilfe brauchte oder Trost. Die ihm immer wieder das Leben gerettet hatten.

  


Während die Flammen über Jacks Gesicht flackerten, erinnerte Daniel sich daran, wie er begonnen hatte, seinen Freund auch körperlich wahrzunehmen. Erst waren es die Augen, und dann die Hände. „_Caj hat wundervolle Hände. Künstlerhände, doch Caj würde diesen Ausdruck von sich weisen. Diese Hände steuern mühelos komplexe Maschinen, und ich bin sicher, sie wären auf meinem Flügel nicht fehl am Platz, mit etwas Übung.Viele kleine und ein paar größere Narben erzählen eine lange Geschichte über diesen Menschen. Caj gestikuliert viel, redet manchmal mehr mit den Händen als mit Worten...“ _Daniel traute sich nicht davon zu schreiben, dass „Caj“ ein Jetpilot war, und so zog er sich auf den Ausdruck „Maschinen“ zurück, die alles sein konnten.

Nach schwierigen Missionen kam es oft vor, dass Jack vor dem Fernseher während eines Hockeyspiels Daniels Hand zwischen seine nahm. Ein innerlich aufgewühlter, angetrunkener Daniel tat oft blödsinnige, riskante Dinge mit seinen Händen und mit dem Geschirr. 

Jack ging es auf die Nerven, und er fand schnell heraus, dass Daniel ruhiger wurde, wenn er seine Hand hielt. Und er war so hetero und naiv, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal bemerkte, was er da tat – und dass es ihm auch gefiel. 

  


Über Monate hinweg schrieb Daniel in seinem Tagebuch immer häufiger davon, wenn Jack seine Hand gehalten oder ihn umarmt hatte – und das tat er oft. Daniel begann, sich nach diesen Berührungen zu sehnen. Er schob es zuerst auf Sha´res Tod, auf schlimme Missionen, darauf, dass er sich so viel besser fühlte in Jacks Nähe, auf ihre tiefe Freundschaft, auf alles was sie miteinander durchgemacht hatten, auf ihre explosiven Konflikte, denen Jack damit die Schärfe nehmen wollte. Darauf, dass Jack in ihm einen Ersatzsohn sah.

  


Erst als Jack einmal mehrere Nächte hintereinander während einer Mission Alpträume hatte, schweißgebadet mit einem besorgniserregenden Puls aufwachte und erst wieder einschlief, nachdem Daniel ihn fest an sich gedrückt hielt, erst da wurde dem mehrfachen Träger eines Doktortitels endlich klar, dass ihre Freundschaft eine zusätzliche Dimension gewonnen hatte. Jacks Augen in diesen Nächten würde er nie vergessen. Im Halbdunkel des Zelts sah er Archäologe die nackte Panik eines gejagten Tieres in ihnen, abgelöst von eisiger Kälte, als der Colonel im Aufwachprozess bemerkte, in welchem Zustand Daniel ihn sah. 

Doch Daniel ließ die Kälte durch sich hindurchfließen, er sah Jack unverwandt in die Augen, ließ ihn seine Besorgnis und seine Zuneigung sehen, und dann wurde Jacks Blick weich. Er akzeptierte es, dass Daniels Hand nach seinem Puls griff, seine Finger auf dem Handgelenk liegen ließ. Er akzeptierte auch Daniels Kommentar, dass er dabei gewesen war, das Zelt von innen zu zerschlagen, und dass er, Daniel, keine Lust hatte die Nacht im Freien zu verbringen und ihn deshalb einfach festhalten würde. Das war die Wahrheit, aber nicht die ganze. Er fühlte unendliche Zärtlichkeit für den Colonel, der in seinem Arm lag, und es fühlte sich überraschend gut an, ihn zu halten. 

Es kostete ihn am Anfang große Überwindung, Jack in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber Jack hatte es auch für ihn getan, und Daniel fühlte instiktiv, dass er seinem Freund dadurch zu einer ruhigen Nacht verhelfen konnte.

Und als beim Wachwechsel Daniels Morgenständer in Jacks Hintern piekste – der Colonel schlief glücklicherweise noch – schien die Vorstellung von Jacks Händen auf seiner Erektion sehr verlockend. Für den Anthropologen Dr. Daniel Jackson war die Unterscheidung zwischen hetero, homo oder bi eine rein theoretische. Für sich selbst hatte er immer angenommen, er wäre heterosexuell und nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Keine Zeit, keine Gelegenheit, Arbeit war wichtiger.

  


Die Flammen des Kaminfeuers spielten mit Jacks Zügen, während der Colonel sich langsam und genüßlich die Finger ableckte. Er hatte sein Stück Pie aufgegessen und drehte sich halb um.

„Hey, worüber denkst du so scharf nach?“

  


Daniel betrachtete verlegen den Fußboden, als Jack ihn in seiner Träumerei erwischte.

„Über dich. Wie ich mich in dich verliebt habe.“ Er bearbeitete die Nagelhaut seines Daumens.

„Erzähl,“ forderte Jack und rückte neben Daniel, der die Lippen zusammenpresste. „Komm schon, das ist nur fair! Du wusstest alles über mich, als du aufgestiegen warst.“

  


Daniel sah ihn mit gesenktem Kopf unter seinen Wimpern an.

„Wir waren uns so nah. Ich meine, bei der Arbeit haben wir ständig gestritten, aber es hat uns immer nur stärker gemacht. Wir haben versucht uns gegenseitig umzubringen, und wir waren trotzdem Freunde.“ Er schämte sich dafür Jack mit einer Waffe bedroht zu haben, obwohl er sarkophagabhängig gewesen war. Andererseits nahm er es Jack kein bisschen übel, dass er das Terraforming-Schiff in die Luft jagen wollte. Es war das menschlich Richtige, und er war sogar ein bisschen stolz, dass Jack so gehandelt hatte. Sie konnten beide nicht anders an diesem Tag.

  


„Nach besonders ekligen Missionen saßen wir oft zusammen, und du hast meine Hand genommen und den ganzen Abend festgehalten.“ Daniel lächelte schüchtern, als Jack seine Hand ergriff und zwischen seine nahm. Jack hob grinsend die Augenbrauen und packte die Hand fester.

  


„Dann kam dieser Planet, auf dem du jede Nacht Alpträume hattest. Ich wickelte mich um dich herum, damit du das Zelt nicht zerschlägst. Du hast gut geschlafen in meinen Armen. Beim Aufwachen hatte ich jedes Mal kräftig Holz zwischen den Beinen... und mir ist zum ersten Mal der Gedanke gekommen wie es wäre, wenn du mich dort berührst...“

  


„Meinst du so?“

Jack strich langsam mit einer Hand über Daniels Bauch nach unten, glitt in den Schritt, wo sich eine deutliche Beule bildete. Seine Finger ertasteten die Erektion unter dem Stoff und massierten langsam und sinnlich auf und ab. Der Colonel unterdrückte ein Winseln, als der Plug sich auf dem harten Fußboden in seinen Körper bohrte.

Er sah Daniel an, und für den Moment wurde alles andere unwichtig. Er beobachtete, was in Daniels Augen geschah, als seine Hand hin- und herglitt, um dann langsam den Reissverschluss aufzuziehen. Daniels Pupillen weiteten sich, sein Blick unverwandt auf Jack gerichtet, doch als die Hand in seinem Schritt Kontakt zu seinem nackten Fleisch aufnahm, überwältigte ihn das Empfinden, und seine Augen flatterten zu.

  


Mit ruhigen, sicheren Strichen massierte Jack Daniel Penis, ließ die Eichel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hindurchgleiten, um dann mehrmals an der Länge auf- und ab zu pumpen.

  


„Hast du dir auch vorgestellt, mich zu ficken, Daniel? Deinen Schwanz in meinen Körper zu schieben und ihn hart in mich zu pumpen? Im Zelt auf PX-wasauchimmer? Mit Carter und Teal´c nebenan, die unser Stöhnen hören...“

Daniel fühlte ein blendendes elektrisches Prickeln, das sich von seiner Leibesmitte ausbreitete, als Jack dieses Bild heraufbeschwor. Er lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen, als Jack ihn weiter streichelte.

  


„Klingt gut, aber nein, so weit war ich nicht... oh Gott, Jack, genau da... härter... ausserdem... ich...ahhh, das ist gut... habe mir später... Wochen später... wenn nicht Monate... oh, härter... gewünscht dass du mir vielleicht erlaubst... oh jaaaa... dich zu lieben... ich wollte dich niemals ficken, Jack.“ Daniel öffnete die Augen und sah ihn direkt an, und Jack hatte das Gefühl in seiner Seele zu ertrinken, in den glitzernden, zärtlichen blauen Seen seiner Augen. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Geliebten und küsste ihn wild, während er sie beide mit einer geschickten Drehung auf seinen Rücken rollte.

  


„Fick mich trotzdem. Nimm mich, Daniel, fick mich hart, ich gehöre dir,“ keuchte Jack, während der Plug in seinem Anus sich nach der Bewegung schmerzhaft in seinen Körper bohrte. Er öffnete die Beine und schlang sie um Daniels Hüften. Daniels Gewicht presste das Objekt noch tiefer in seinen Körper, und Jack stöhnte.

  


Daniel küsste ihn, während er mit einer Hand Jacks Hose öffnete, um gegen seinen Verstand und gegen sein Gefühl Jacks Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Es war pure Geilheit, die ihn dazu brachte. Irgendwann war die Hose weg, und Daniel stellte fest, dass Jack keine Unterwäsche trug. Er fuhr mit der Hand über Jacks Glied, das zu seiner Überraschung nur halb hart war, und niemals würde er ihn so penetrieren. Daniels Finger glitten tiefer, über die Hoden, weiter nach hinten, und dabei streifte er etwas Hartes.

  


„Jack?“ Daniel fühlte, und dann löste er sich um nachzusehen.

„Jack...“ keuchte er und griff hart an seine Peniswurzel, um die überquellende Erregung abzubauen. Dass er diesen Plug in sich hineingezwungen hatte... Es machte Daniel sprachlos und fast ein bisschen wütend und gleichzeitig machte es ihn unglaublich scharf. Das Teil hatte 6 cm Durchmesser an der breitesten Stelle. Daniel hatte es für sich ausgesucht weil er wollte dass es ein wenig unbequem war, vielleicht sogar schmerzte.

  


„Was ist? Fick mich, Daniel.“

„Kann ich nicht, Jack.“ Daniel begann, Jacks halb erigiertes Glied zu streicheln. „Da ist was im Weg, und ich bin sicher es ist schmerzhaft, das rauszuziehen, und ist offenbar schon schmerzhaft, das drinzuhaben.“ Er schluckte. „Aber du kannst mich zuerst ficken.“ Der Archäologe beugte sich herunter und saugte Jacks Penis in den Mund, kaute unendlich sanft darauf herum, und begann zu lecken, als sich das Organ langsam mit mehr Blut füllte.

  


„Zieh es raus.“

„Nein, Jack.“

„Daniel!“

„Jack.“

„Mach schon! Zieh das Ding einfach raus und fick mich.“

„Vergiss es. Ich werde dich nicht verletzen.“

„Es ist reingegangen, das geht auch wieder raus!“

„Jack! Du hast MEINEN Plug mit Gewalt eingeführt, gib es zu!“

  


Daniel zog vorsichtig an dem Plug, bis ein Viertel des Objekts sichtbar wurde. Jack sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Weisst du jetzt was ich meine?“

Jack grunzte unwillig, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Das Ding steckte fest, doch Daniel hatte einen Plan. Er saugte Jack zu voller Härte, während er den Plug vorsichtig rhythmisch gegen die Prostata stieß und dabei immer ein Stück weiter herauszog. Auf die Art kam er fast bis zur stärksten Stelle, doch Jack keuchte jedes Mal vor Schmerzen. Daniel ließ Gleitmittel über Jacks Anus rinnen und entschied sich für die langwierige Methode. Mit den Zeigefingern massierte er den Muskelring, drang neben dem Plug ein wenig ein, Schritt für Schritt. Irgendwann passte ein zusätzlicher Finger seitlich vorbei durch den Muskel. Daniel zog den Plug auf eine Seite, den Finger auf die andere, um Jack weiter zu dehnen.

  


Schließlich wälzte er sich auf den Rücken und zog die Beine an, präsentierte Jack seine Öffnung. Jack küsste ihn kurz, bevor er sich selbst und Daniel Kondome überstreifte. Morgen mussten sie wieder Off-World gehen, das bedeutete vorab einen medizinischen Routinecheck. Sie wollten keine genetischen Beweise hinterlassen.

Er tropfte eine ordentliche Menge Gleitmittel auf Daniels Loch. Ein Finger kreiste langsam und verschwand ohne Widerstand in Daniels Innerem, der sich Jack so energisch entgegenpresste, dass er ohne Übergang drei Finger in sich aufnahm. Jack kniete sich hin, versank in Daniel, auf den Armen aufgestützt küsste er ihn im Rhythmus seiner Bewegung, sein Gewicht balancierte er auf Daniels Becken aus, tief eindringend, mahlend, stossend. Bei jedem Stoß pressten sich Jacks Hoden an Daniels Spalte. Der Archäologe hatte die Knie fast bis ans Kinn gezogen, seine Öffnung wie eine Vase nach oben gestreckt, Jacks Beine waren gespreizt über ihm, geöffnet wie Daniels eigene. Unter normalen Umständen hätte schon Jacks wilder Kuss gereicht, um Daniel hilflos kommen zu lassen, aber die Herausforderung den Plug zu entfernen dämpfte seine Empfindungen erheblich.

  


Daniel begann, Jacks Pobacken auseinanderzuziehen, um sein Loch noch mehr zu dehnen und vorzubereiten. Daniel fragte sich, wie Jack es geschafft hatte, das Ding einzuführen. Er bekam den länglichen Stopper des Plugs zu fassen und zog daran, in dem Moment, in dem Jack in seinen Körper stieß.

Jack stöhnte, tief, unwillkürlich und kehlig, als er gedehnt wurde, während er selbst in Daniel versank. Daniel wußte, er würde kommen wenn der Plug die stärkste Stelle überwand und ganz herausglitt. Er ließ das Objekt nicht mehr ganz in Jacks Körper zurückgleiten, sondern hielt ihn damit ein wenig offen, und das trieb Jack zur Raserei. Er stieß härter in Daniel und keuchte schweißgebadet von Anstrengung und Lustschmerz. Als Daniel spürte, das sich Jacks Orgasmus aufbaute, griff er beherzt zu und zog heftig an dem Plug, als der Colonel seine Erektion ein letztes Mal in sein Loch jagte und dann mit einem Schrei kam und kam und kam, so hart, dass er halb bewußtlos auf Daniel zusammenbrach. Im letzten Moment bemerkte Daniel, dass Jacks Körper den Plug wieder eingesaugt hatte, nachdem er ihn fast schon draußen hatte. Er stieß mehrmals hart und schnell zu, direkt auf die Prostata gezielt, dann zog er erneut, dieses Mal mit beiden Händen. Ein zweiter Schrei und heftige Kontraktionen zeigten an, dass Jack noch einmal gekommen war.

  


Daniel hielt seinen schwer atmenden Colonel für eine Weile im Arm. Irgendwann wurde seine eigene Erregung so unerträglich, dass er das Gefühl hatte zu platzen. Und weil es war Jacks Wunsch gewesen war, dass er ihn nahm, wollte er in Jacks Körper kommen.

Inzwischen hatte Jack selbst sich soweit erholt, dass er von sich aus auf seinen Rücken rollte und die Beine so anzog wie Daniel sie angezogen hatte. Sein Blick war unbeschreiblich intensiv, als er Daniel direkt in die Augen sah und forderte „Fick mich.“

Jack ließ seine Hände über seine Öffnung gleiten und dann zwei Finger in seinen Körper, er hakte sie ein und zog den Muskel auseinander. Bei dem Anblick kniff Daniel erneut hart in seine Peniswurzel, bevor er mit seiner stahlharten Erektion neben Jacks Finger eindrang. Daniel lächelte als er sah, wie hemmungslos Jack-der-Ex-Katholik geworden war. Er küsste seinen Colonel wild und leidenschaftlich, während er in ihm versank, ihn die wundervolle Hitze umschloss.

  


Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Er begriff plötzlich, was Jack damit ausdrücken wollte, was er wirklich brauchte, und er begriff, wie sehr er auf dem Holzweg gewesen war was Sam betraf. 

  


Daniel traf mit dem ersten Stoß direkt in Jacks Prostata, dann wieder und ein drittes Mal, um zwischendurch einmal tief einzudringen, so tief wie nie zuvor, und dann mahlend mit seiner Peniswurzel Jack noch weiter zu öffnen. Diesen Rhythmus hielt er lange, so lange, bis Jack wieder aufbaute und Daniel Jacks eigene Hand um die erwachende Erektion legte. Auf die Arme gestützt, die Leibesmitte mit Jacks vereint, konnte er ihn nicht stimulieren. Daniel konzentrierte sich auf seine drei flachen Stöße, dann tief in Jacks Körper und zwei kreisende Bewegungen mit seinem Gewicht. 

  


„Ich liebe dich, Jack,“ keuchte er dicht vor Jacks Gesicht, während er sich schwitzend in ihm bewegte, jeden Halbsatz mit einem langen Stoß betonte, direkt auf Jacks Prostata. 

„Ich liebe dich. Ich würde dich niemals ficken. Niemals. Ich liebe dich, ich mache Liebe mit dir.“ Von Jacks gemeißelten Zügen bröckelten die Mauern, mit jedem Satz und mit jeder Bewegung, und er wußte, dass der Kampf um seine Fassung verloren war. 

„Vielleicht haben meine Doktortitel sonst keinen großen Nutzen gehabt, denn ich bin manchmal trotzdem schwer von Begriff, aber eines sage ich dir, Jack O´Neill, ich liebe dich mehr als alles in diesem Universum, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir den besten Sex haben den je zwei Menschen gehabt haben.“

Daniels blaue Augen trafen Jacks braune, und ihre Blicke vereinigten sich.

„Du hattest Recht, Jack,“ stieß er mühsam hervor, „du gehörst mir.“

  


Er küsste ihn wieder, besitzergreifend und sanft zugleich.

„Dein Körper gehört mir, ganz allein. Nur ich habe das Recht dich zu berühren, Jack, nur ich darf dich hier berühren, niemand sonst.“ Daniel platzierte einen besonders tiefen Stoß, und Jacks Lider schlossen sich, als Sterne vor seinen Augen explodierten, er tat alles dafür, dass der Colonel loslassen konnte. Lang und gleichmäßig und tief stieß der Archäologe in Jacks weit gespreizte Öffnung, während Jacks Keuchen mehr und mehr zu einem Schluchzen wurde und es ihm vollkommen egal war, denn Daniel wußte sowieso alles über ihn.

„Die Dämonen, die Gestalten deiner Alpträume, sie haben keinen Zutritt. Ich werde dich beschützen und verteidigen, und jeder Dämon, der dir zu Nahe kommt, wird es bereuen sich mit Daniel Jackson angelegt zu haben.“

Ab dem Wort „Dämon“ erhöhte Daniel das Tempo, stieß mit jedem zweiten Wort zu, so energisch und tief wie möglich. 

  


„Ich kann und will dir nicht verbieten Sam zu lieben, Jack, auf welche Art auch immer, denn Liebe ist das Beste was einem Menschen passieren kann.“ Daniel schob seinen Arm nach oben und legte seine Hand an Jacks Gesicht, die nicht nur vor Anstrengung zitterte. Jacks Tränen fielen frei über die Finger seines Geliebten, sein Blick war offen und verwundbar. „Aber ich, Daniel Jackson, bin kein friedlicher Forscher mehr. Ich kämpfe jetzt. Und ich werde dafür kämpfen, dass wir zusammen deine Alpträume besiegen. Ich liebe dich, Jack O`Neill, und es ist mein Wunsch, dass du in Freiheit leben kannst.“

  


Womit hatte er verdient, dass Daniel Jackson ihn liebte? Es war ihm schleierhaft. Jacks Gedanken lösten sich in schwindeligem Nebel auf, als er alles losließ und wusste, dass dieser Mann ihn erwählt hatte, den alten Colonel mit dem kaputten Körper und der beschädigten Seele.

Jack öffnete seine Beine noch weiter, empfing stöhnend, keuchend und heulend Daniels Erektion in seinem Inneren, die auf seinen Glücksknopf zielte und jedes Mal ins Schwarze traf. Er griff seinen Schaft eine Spur fester und kam in intensiven, langen Wellen, während Daniel weiter in ihn stieß und ihm dann folgte, sein eigenes tränenüberströmtes Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge versenkend. Die Konvulsionen ihrer in ihrer Leibesmitte griffen ineinander, um dann langsam gemeinsam abzuebben und weiter nach oben zu wandern und sich in Tränen zu ergießen.

  


„Es war nicht fair, Daniel. Du hättest es verdient gehabt, ein friedlicher Forscher bleiben zu dürfen. Ich habe es geliebt, dir dabei zuzusehen, weißt du.“ Jack flüsterte erstickt in Daniels Haare.

„Eines Tages, sobald wir gewonnen haben, kannst du es wieder tun.“ Daniel rutschte ein Stück höher, sein Gesicht an Jacks gepresst, und sie weinten zusammen, leise schluchzend, in einer Blase, in der nur sie beide existierten. Alles, was sie niemandem sonst offenbaren durften, ihre Trauer, ihre Angst und der unbeschreibliche Druck fanden dort ein Ventil.

  


Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte über ihre Haut, brachte Schweißtropfen und Tränen zum Glitzern. Die Wärme vermischte sich mit dem Glühen ihrer Körper, als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit damit begannen, die Tränen vom Gesicht des Anderen aufzufangen und mit kleinen, wandernden Küssen in sich aufzunehmen. Mit jedem dieser Küsse wurden sie ruhiger, bis sie ihre immer noch vereinigten Körper voneinander trennten. Die Blase löste sich allmählich auf, Jack war immer noch Daniels und Daniel war Jacks, aber sie waren wieder zwei Individuen. Eine gelassene Heiterkeit breitete sich aus.

  


Jack stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand und betrachtete Daniel nachdenklich.

„Da ist eine Sache, die interessiert mich noch, Dr. Jackson.“

Er wartete einen Moment, bis er sicher war, dass er Daniels volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Hast du mich geküsst in deiner Fantasie?“

Daniel wurde knallrot.

„Ääähhm. Willst du das wirklich wissen, Jack?“

„Ja!“

„Also, ähm. Ja, später dann.“

„Wie, später?“

„Später, Jack!“

„Ah-ah! WANN später?“ Jack starrte ihn mit seinem durchdringenden Colonel-Investigativ-Blick an, und Daniel bekämpfte das Gefühl zu schrumpfen. Also – machte er die Augen zu. 

„Hey!“ Daniel schenkte dem indignierten Ausruf keine Beachtung. Er war lange genug bei Jack in die Lehre gegangen.

„Jackson, ich hab dich was gefragt!“

„Vergiss es, Jack.“ Daniel grinste mit geschlossenen Augen. Ohne den bohrenden Blick konnte er in Ruhe nachdenken. „Das erzähle ich dir in unserer Hochzeitsnacht. Wenn du brav bist.“

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	5. Das Spiel

#  **Das Erbe der Antiker Teil 5:** Das Spiel

  


  


Daniel kauerte in seinem alten Krankenzimmer und weinte. Es war der Raum, in dem er gestorben und aufgestiegen war. 

Er weinte nicht nur um Janet Fraiser, seine Ärztin, die ihm unzählige Male das Leben gerettet hatte. Er vergoss gleichzeitig Tränen der Erleichterung, weil Jack es geschafft hatte. Schwer verletzt, aber er hatte überlebt.

  


Daniel fühlte sich unerträglich verwundbar und entblößt, als der lästige Reporter in diesen intimen Moment eindrang. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste die Regierung darauf kommen, dass ein verfluchtes Filmteam die Arbeit des SGC dokumentieren sollte.

  


Benommen tappte er nach der unangenehmen Konfrontation zu Jacks Einzelzimmer, auf der Flucht vor der Realität. Ein Pfleger öffnete wortlos die Tür und ließ ihn eintreten. Janets Tod hatte die Krankenstation in einen schweigsamen Ort verwandelt.

Jack schlief, kein echter Schlaf, sondern von Betäubungsmitteln induziert. Sein Geliebter war bewußtlos vom Schlachtfeld eingeliefert worden. Seitdem war er fast die ganze Zeit sediert gewesen. Als er in das Zimmer trat, blinkte ihm sofort die Überwachungskamera entgegen. 

Der Colonel hätte jetzt den diensthabenden Sergeant der Militärpolizei im Ceyenne Mountain angerufen, ins Telefon etwas von einem vertraulichen Gespräch gebellt, einen Stuhl gegen die Tür gestellt und danach sofort ein Kleidungsstück über die Kamera geworfen. Daniel beschränkte sich auf Tür und Kleidungsstück. Er schlurfte zu Jacks Bett, setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl und brach auf seiner gesunden Körperhälfte zusammen.

_Du bist am Leben. Du hast es geschafft. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Mach das nie wieder, Jack. Lass mich nicht allein zurück. Du darfst mich nicht zurücklassen._

  


Daniel hatte Glück. Die Krankenschwester war ihm wohlgesonnen, die vom Sicherheitsdienst geschickt wurde, um die Kamera zu überprüfen. Sie sah Daniel halb auf Jack liegen, sein Gesicht an dessen Flanke gepresst, Jacks Hand zwischen seinen. Sie fand es offensichtlich, dass zwischen den beiden mehr war als alle anderen wissen durften, und bat den General persönlich, die Kameras in Jack O´Neills Krankenzimmer wegen einer privaten Unterredung vorübergehend deaktivieren zu lassen. Der emotional völlig erschöpfte Archäologe bemerkte sie nicht einmal, als sie den Raum betrat und dabei den Stuhl mit der Tür zur Seite schob.

  


XOXOXOX

  


„Dr. Warner hat unter diesen besonderen Umständen erlaubt, dass Sie die Krankenstation einige Tage früher als geplant verlassen, Jack.“

Hammond lehnte sich auf dem Besucherstuhl zurück und fixierte den Colonel aus eisblauen Augen.

„Allerdings besteht er darauf, dass ein Teammitglied Sie auf dieser Mission rund um die Uhr begleitet. Er sagt, es besteht immer noch die Gefahr einer Sepsis.“

  
  


„Das sollte kein Problem sein, General. Daniel war bei den Kontakten mit der Zielperson dabei. Sie weiss, dass wir zusammenarbeiten. Es wird ihr natürlich vorkommen, dass er mich begleitet. Im Gegenteil ist dies ohnehin eher seine Mission.“

Jack hatte üblicherweise ein hervorragendes Pokerface. Im Moment unterdrückte er mit Mühe ein Grinsen. Die AirForce plante gerade seine Hochzeit. Und ein paar anschließende Flittertage.

  
  


„Die CIA hat berichtet, dass Mrs. Eriksdóttir...

„Wenn schon, Mrs. Yrsa,“ korrigierte Jack.

„Bitte was?“

„Keine Ahnung warum. Daniel sagte, auf Island gibt es keine Nachnamen. Er sagte was von 'Party-Nymphen'“. Jack malte die Anführungszeichen mit den Fingern in die Luft. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, die Originalbegriffe tatsächlich zu vergessen, seit er mit Daniel-dem-Linguisten-der-mehr-als-dreiundzwanzig-Sprachen-beherrschte zusammen war. _Es heißt Patronym, Jack. Pa-tro-nym. Vatername._ Das Wort hüpfte in seinem Kopf hin- und her und verspottete ihn. Party-nym. Patro-nymph. Party-Nymphe.

Der General überging den Witz mit trainierter Gelassenheit. Er fand Jacks Angewohnheit sehr unterhaltsam, Gesprächspartner mit verunstalteten Fachausdrücken zu provozieren. Aber er dachte nicht im Traum daran, das zuzugeben, wenn er im Dienst war.

  


„... dass Mrs. Yrsa kein auffälliges Verhalten gezeigt hat. Sie geht Aufträgen nach, meist mehreren innerhalb von zwei Wochen, und fliegt dann für ein bis zwei Wochen nach Island zurück. Sie trainiert täglich, wenn möglich im Fitness-Studio, vermutlich um mit ihrem schweren Kamera-Equipment problemlos umgehen zu können. Sie wird derzeit nicht als gefährlich eingestuft. Eine weitere Untersuchung ihrer Motivation kann nicht stattfinden, ohne dass möglicherweise hochklassifizierte Informationen preisgegeben werden.“

  


„Die Frage ihrer Motivation kann nur Daniel beantworten.“

  


„Davon gehe ich aus. Wir müssen herausfinden, woher Mrs. Yrsa von dem Antikertempel auf dem Meeresgrund wusste. Laut Dr. Jackson gibt es zu diesem Ort in der bekannten Literatur keinerlei Hinweise.“

Hammond pausierte und sah eindringlich Jack an, als er fortfuhr.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie in keiner Verfassung sind, um eine Mission mit körperlichem Einsatz anzutreten, Jack. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe bereits mit Dr. Jackson über diesen Auftrag gesprochen. Er hat zu bedenken gegeben, dass es zu viele Fragen aufwerfen würde, wenn jemand anderes außer ihnen beiden Kontakt zu der Frau aufnimmt. Da von Mrs. Yrsa augenscheinlich keine physische Gefahr ausgeht, hält der Generalstab es für verantwortbar, Sie mit der Mission zu betrauen. Sollte es wider Erwarten zur Gewaltanwendung kommen, steht der MI6 zu Ihrer Unterstützung bereit. Die AirForce bringt sich mit diesem Einsatzbefehl in Schwierigkeiten, falls Ihnen dabei etwas passiert. Insofern... gehen Sie davon aus, dass man Ihnen etwas schuldet. “

  


Der Colonel nahm die Information mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen, aber sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit häufig mit MI6-Agenten zusammengearbeitet. Sie waren zuverlässig und fair, aber sehr loyal, und sie steckten ihre Nasen in alles. Das war schlecht. Es konnte gefährlich werden für ihn. Und Daniel. Egal ob die AirForce ihm etwas schuldete oder nicht, im Zweifelsfall konnte der NID wirklich ekelhaft werden.

  


Hammond betrachtete seine Fingernägel, als er mit säuerlicher Mine bemerkte „Das SGC ist durch den Kampf um die Antikerstadt auf P3X-666 so geschwächt, dass wir bis auf weiteres kein SG-Team für den Einsatz auf der Erde abziehen können.“

  


„Daniel und ich werden mit Mrs. Yrsa fertig, General.“

  


„Davon gehe ich aus, Colonel.“ Der General erhob sich und legte zum Abschied kurz die Hand auf Jacks Schulter. „Erholen Sie sich in der verbleibenden Zeit. Und entwickeln Sie bis morgen mit Dr. Jackson eine Strategie, wie Sie bezüglich Mrs. Yrsa vorgehen wollen.“

  


„Ja, Sir.“ Jack sah dem General hinterher, als er aufstand. Er mußte nicht lange überlegen, ob er es ihm erzählen sollte. Sein Entschluss stand fest, seit er von Janets Tod erfahren hatte. 

Hammonds Hand lag auf der Klinke.

„Sir?“

„Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Jack?“

„Ich bitte Sie um ein vertrauliches Gespräch, George. An einem... sicheren Ort.“

Der General sah ihn fest an, ohne zu blinzeln.

„Selbstverständlich. Sobald meine Schicht zuende ist, wird Siler Sie im Rollstuhl an die Oberfläche bringen.“ Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln umspielte seinen Mundwinkel. „Die frische Luft wird Ihnen guttun, Jack.“ Bevor der General endgültig die Tür hinter sich schloß, fügte er hinzu

„Ich stelle sicher, dass wir nicht gestört werden.“

  


XOXOXOX

  


Der Rollstuhl holperte über einen steinigen Weg, der vom Parkhaus des SGC am Hang entlang auf eine sonnige Lichtung führte. Jack biss die Zähne zusammen und verzog das Gesicht. Seine verletze Seite schmerzte bei jedem Schlagloch. Er hieß den Schmerz willkommen. Die scharfen Stiche in seiner Flanke lenkten ihn von dem bevorstehenden Gespräch ab.

„Wir sind gleich da, Sir.“

„Sehr gut, Siler. Diese verdammten... Autsch!“

„Tut mir Leid, Colonel. Bei einem Unwetter vor vier Wochen ist hier eine Menge weggespült worden. Aber im Moment haben wir keine Kapazitäten, um die Löcher zu planieren.“

„Schon gut. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Sie mich spazierenfahren.“

„Sehr gerne, Sir.“

Der Seargeant fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu „Wir sind alle froh, dass Sie überlebt haben, Sir.“

Jack schluckte. „Danke, Siler.“

  


Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie die ausgedehnte Lichtung. Jack erhob sich ohne Hilfe aus dem Rollstuhl und setzte sich auf einen dicken, umgestürzten Baumstamm, aber er merkte, dass er noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen war.

„In spätestens zwei Stunden hole ich Sie wieder ab, Sir. Falls Sie bis dahin Hilfe brauchen, rufen Sie mich.“ Siler tippte auf sein Funkgerät. Jack hob als Antwort kurz sein eigenes Funkgerät. „Nochmal danke, Siler.“

  


Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis Siler verschwunden war und General Hammond auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Er trug eine Tasche in der Hand, aus der er eine Flasche zog, noch bevor er den Baumstamm erreicht hatte und sich neben den Colonel setzte.

Jack hob die Augenbrauen. „Gibt es etwas zu feiern, George?“

„Ihr Überleben, offensichtlich, Jack.“

Der General holte Gläser hervor und goß je zwei Fingerbreit ein.

„Whisky?“

„Ausnahmegenehmigung von Dr. … Warner. Dafür gibt’s heute Nacht keine Schmerzmittel.“ Hammond biß sich auf die Zunge, als ihm fast „Dr. Fraiser“ herausgerutscht wäre.

„Ah.“ Jack verzog das Gesicht. Alles hatte seinen Preis.

Stumm ließen sie die Gläser aneinanderklacken und nahmen beide einen tiefen Schluck. Die sich anschließende Stille war nicht unangenehm, stellte Jack fest. Der General strahlte eine gelassene Ruhe aus, die ansteckend wirkte. Er forderte ihn nicht zum Reden auf, wie es andere vielleicht getan hätten.

„George... es gibt etwas, was ich Ihnen über unsere erste Begegnung mit Yrsa berichten muss.“

Jack starrte in seinen Whiskey und hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass seine Einschätzung stimmte, dass Hammond über ihn und Daniel bescheidwusste und diesen Umstand ignorierte. Andernfalls hatte er gleich ein Problem. 

„Yrsa hat nicht nur den Perimeteralarm ausgetrickst. Sie hat heimlich Fotos von Daniel und mir gemacht. Um es kurz zu machen, sehr private Fotos. Auf den Bildern bin ich in einem emotional sehr... aufgewühlten Zustand abgebildet, und außerdem... könnten sie mich meine Karriere kosten, wenn sie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen.“

Er traute sich nicht, den General anzusehen, und würgte sein Whiskeyglas mit beiden Händen.

Hammond neben ihm holte tief Luft und ließ sie prustend entweichen. „Versucht sie, Sie mit den Bildern zu erpressen, Jack?“

Der Colonel wagte einen Seitenblick auf den vorübergebeugten älteren Mann neben ihm.

„Nein, tut sie nicht, überhaupt nicht.“ Jack schürzte die Lippen. „Aber über den MI6 könnten die Fotos in falsche Hände gelangen. Oder, was viel wahrscheinlicher ist, über die CIA.“

„Beide Geheimdienste sollten nur den Aufenthaltsort von Mrs. Yrsa überwachen. Ausdrücklicher Befehl von ganz oben. Bevor wir nichts darüber wissen, woher sie von dem Antikertempel weiß, werden ausschließlich Sie und Dr. Jackson detailliertere Ermittlungen in ihrem Umfeld durchführen.“

Wow. Bis jetzt lief es gut. Der General machte keine Anstalten, ihn ins Gefängnis werfen zu lassen. Und er rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er keine Fragen zur Natur seiner Beziehung zu Daniel stellte. Was bestätigte, dass er es gewusst hatte.

„George, es... es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen...“

Hammond unterbrach ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter. „Sparen Sie sich das. Ohne Dr. Jackson hätten Sie nicht bis heute durchgehalten, das wissen wir beide, und dann säßen Sie jetzt nicht neben mir, und SG-1 hätte nicht die Welt retten können, mehrmals. Verdammt, ohne Dr. Jackson säßen wir sowieso beide jetzt nicht hier, und diese Welt wäre vermutlich längst von den Goa´ould erobert worden.“ Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Whiskey.

„Sie brauchen mir nichts zu erklären, Jack. Dieses Gespräch ist streng vertraulich. Vergessen wir DADT für den Moment. Ich vermute schon lange, dass Ihre Gefühle füreinander über normale Freundschaft weit hinausgehen.“

„Okay.“ Jack sah Hammond kurz an, bevor er wieder auf die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas starrte. „Nur damit wir in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein können, George – womit haben wir uns verraten?“

Der General lächelte. „Als Sie meine Autoscheibe zertrümmert hatten, nachdem Dr. Jackson scheinbar zu Asche verbrannt war, wusste ich, dass ihre Freundschaft außergewöhnlich eng war. Und mit Verlaub benehmen Sie sich manchmal wie ein langverheiratetes Ehepaar. Während seines Aufstiegs waren Sie ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Dann kam er wieder, und Sie sind förmlich aufgeblüht. Zwischendurch gab es eine Menge Kleinigkeiten.“

  


Der Colonel zog eine Grimasse. „Können wir davon ausgehen, dass es alle wissen, George?“

„Nein.“ Hammond schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Auf diesem Auge sind die meisten Leute blind. Sie sehen nur das Offensichtliche. Und das ist Dr. Jacksons verstorbene Frau und Ihre Exfrau, Jack. Die meisten denken, Sie und Sam haben eine heimliche Affäre. Die besondere Verbindung zwischen Dr. Jackson und Ihnen selbst erklären alle mit dem, was Sie zusammen durchgemacht haben.“

„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie auf dem Auge nicht blind sind?“ fragte Jack vorsichtig und warf Hammond einen flüchtigen, fast ängstlichen Seitenblick zu.

Der General erwiderte den Blick voller Ruhe, als hätte er mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Doch er schwieg lange, und Jack glaubte schon nicht mehr, dass er eine Antwort bekommen würde, als Hammond zu sprechen begann.

„Sie wissen davon, dass mein bester Freund in Vietnam abgeschossen wurde. Sein Körper wurde nie gefunden, sie haben ihn später für tot erklärt,“ stellte er sachlich fest. Jack nickte knapp.

„Sein Anwalt ließ mir einen Brief zukommen, den er für den Fall seines Todes hinterlegt hatte.“ Der General kippte den Inhalt seines Whiskeyglases in einem Zug hinunter und groß ihnen beiden erneut ein.

„Es war ein Liebesbrief. Eine Liebeserklärung,“ brachte er hervor und starrte in das Glas. „Er schrieb, dass ich es nur erfahren sollte, falls er starb. Er hoffte, dass ich ihn dafür nicht verachtete.“

Hammond leise sprach wie zu sich selbst, als er fortfuhr. „Hätte ich ihn verachtet? Nein. Niemals. Er war mein bester Freund. Ich vermisste ihn und fragte mich, im Gegenteil, ob ich ihn hätte lieben können. So wie er mich geliebt hatte. Und ich frage mich, heute noch, ob er wirklich tot ist.“

Jack sagte nichts. Das hier war nicht die Art Konversation, die man normalerweise mit einem Vorgesetzten führte. Doch mit George Hammond verband ihn schon lange ein besonderes Vertrauensverhältnis. Nicht nur er selbst, sondern viele andere unter seinem – ihrem gemeinsamen – Kommando würden für den General durch die Hölle gehen.

„Ich zog mich in dieser Zeit zurück. Ging nicht mehr aus. Meine Frau, damals meine Verlobte, fing irgendwann an sich zu wundern. Auch vor ihr hatte ich mich zurückgezogen. Wir wollten heiraten.“ Der General starrte auf seine verschränkten Hände. „Mary Ann gab keine Ruhe. Glaubte kein Wort von den Ausreden, die ich ihr auftischte. Sie bohrte nach, bis ich ihr alles erzählte.“ Er schnaubte. „Sie war eine verdammt gute Frau, Jack. Was sie getan hat war unglaublich.“

Jack hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Mary weigerte sich, mich zu heiraten.“

„Oh. Das ist...“

„Nein, das ist nicht das Unglaubliche. Sie verlangte, ich müsste mir vorher darüber klarwerden, wie ich zu Männern stehe. Und sie bohrte nach und ich gab zu dass es mich beschäftigte, ob ich mit einem Mann Sex haben wollte oder nicht. Ich bestand trotzdem darauf, nicht schwul zu sein und sie heiraten zu wollen. Mary weigerte sich weiter. Wenn es mich so sehr beschäftigte, ob ich Steve hätte lieben können, müsste ich es herausfinden.“

„Oh,“ machte Jack und verzog das Gesicht. „Interessante Herausforderung.“

„In der Tat.“ Hammond lachte trocken. „Kein Mensch außer Mary hätte sich ausdenken können, was sie tat.“ Er schwenkte seinen Whiskey fast aggressiv herum, so dass er fast überschwappte. „Mary trennte sich von mir, vorübergehend. Sie brachte mich dazu, angestauten Urlaub zu nehmen, und noch vier Wochen unbezahlt dazu. Sie setzte mich ins Auto und quartierte mich in der Ferienhütte ihres Onkels in der Nähe von Los Angeles ein. Diese Frau hat mich persönlich dort abgeliefert. 'Denk nach, George. Und denk gründlich nach. Probier es aus, verdammt nochmal. Du bist ein Mann. Ihr denkt doch sowieso immer an Sex. Bevor du „es“ nicht ausprobiert hast, brauchst du nicht zu mir zurückzukommen.' Mit diesen Worten schmiss sie meine Koffer heraus und brauste davon.“ Der General wischte sich verstohlen die Augen.

„Ich war sauer. Dachte daran, per Anhalter zu ihr zurück zu fahren und... keine Ahnung was. Mir fiel nichts mehr dazu ein. Sie hatte glasklar gemacht, sie wollte mich nicht heiraten, bis ich mich 'sortiert' hatte, wie sie es nannte.“

„Eine ziemlich... pragmatische Einstellung, für eine Frau,“ bemerkte Jack.

„Oh, ja. Pragmatisch war sie. Pragmatischer als ich. Wie kann ein Mensch auf die Idee kommen, das 'auszuprobieren', fragte ich mich damals. Und ich hatte noch nicht mal eine Ahnung WAS genau ich 'ausprobieren' sollte!“ 

Jack grinste verstohlen. Er dachte an seine eigene Reise zur Erkenntnis, dass er Daniel liebte.

„Noch am Abend des ersten Tages kam ein gemeinsamer Freund von Steve und mir vorbei, den Mary geschickt hatte – das gab er sofort zu. Ich will nicht ins Detail gehen, aber kurz gesagt, es war die Zeit der sexuellen Revolution, wir haben „es“ irgendwann ausprobiert. Ich war nicht abgestoßen, genau genommen hat es mir sogar gefallen, auf eine Art. Aber ich wusste, dass ich Mary Ann liebe und sie wollte, nur sie. Was viel wichtiger war, wir haben wochenlang geredet. Es half uns beiden, gelassener mit Steves Verschwinden umzugehen. Den Rest kennen Sie. Mary und ich haben geheiratet. Der Freund war unser Trauzeuge.“

Huh. Wirklich nicht die Art Unterhaltung, die ein Colonel und ein General der AirForce normalerweise miteinander führen, dachte der Colonel. Hammond leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Jack tat es ihm nach, aber es brachte keine Inspiration was er dazu sagen sollte. Der General beendete das unangenehme Schweigen.

„Seien Sie versichert, Jack, dass ich Ihre Beziehung zu Dr. Jackson nicht gegen Sie verwenden werde. Es ist vielmehr so, dass ich Ihnen zusammen Glück wünsche. Der General darf nicht fragen und Sie dürfen ihm nichts sagen, aber George“ - er legte die Hand auf seine Brust - „George wird Sie unterstützen. Das schulde ich Ihnen beiden. Davon abgesehen kann es sich dieses Land und die ganze Welt nicht leisten, Sie durch einen erzwungenen Ruhestand zu verlieren.“

„Danke, George.“ Jack musste schwer schlucken, als er die Worte leise hervorbrachte. Hammond legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, als er sich erhob.

„Wie ich schon sagte, entwickeln Sie wegen Mrs. Yrsa eine Strategie mit Dr. Jackson, _Colonel_. Und fühlen Sie sich frei, sie offen mit mir zu erörtern, _Jack_.“ Der General lächelte leicht und las in O`Neills Blick, dass die Botschaft angekommen war. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie beide heute Abend in Ihrem Zimmer in der Krankenstation nicht gestört werden. Keine Besucher, keine Kameras. Vermutlich haben Sie einiges zu besprechen.“

Hammond wandte sich zum gehen, drehte sich dann noch einmal um.

„Sagte ich heute Abend? Ich meine, bis morgen Mittag.“

  


XOXOXOX

  


Daniels weit aufgerissene, entsetzte Augen warfen Jack für einen Moment aus der Bahn. Er winselte innerlich und bereute die lapidare Bemerkung, die ihm herausgerutscht war - mit seinem üblichen Schalk im Nacken.

„Hammond? Hammond weiss...?“

Der Archäologe sprang kopflos auf und begann, panisch hin- und herzulaufen. Was in einem kleinen Einzel-Krankenzimmer ein Kunststück war.

„Jack, wir - wir müssen hier weg... hast du schon versucht... Thor könnte vielleicht...“ Es war süß, wie Daniel aufgeregt mit den Armen gestikulierte, fand Jack. Nicht dass er es wagen würde, ihm das zu sagen.

„Dan-iel, setz dich.“

„Jack!!! Verdammt, es geht hier nicht mal mehr um deine Karriere, es geht um Leavenworth!“

Der Colonel war versucht, die Arme auszubreiten und „Na und?“ zu rufen, um danach Daniel an sich zu ziehen und wild zu küssen. Er beschränkte sich auf ein trockenes

„Nein, geht es nicht.“

Daniel drehte sich in der Bewegung auf dem Absatz um. „Wie bitte?“

„Es geht nicht um meine Karriere und nicht um Gefängnis. Hammond hat es sowieso gewußt. Und er hat kein Problem damit.“

„Was?!“

Jack klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf die Rückenlehne des Besucherstuhls. „Setz dich.“

  


XOXOXOX

  


Daniel hielt Jacks Hand, wie immer verborgen unter der Bettdecke. Sie waren beide müde. Die bisherige Besprechung hatte lange gedauert, und sie hatten in vielen Punkten noch keine Lösung. Der Archäologe verzog fast schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als er Jacks Züge in sich aufnahm und seine Hand noch etwas fester packte. Es war Zeit schlafen zu gehen – jeder in seinem eigenen Bett natürlich. Daniels Augenbraue kroch in die Höhe, als Jack ihre Hände unter der Decke hervorholte.

„Hammond hat mir versprochen, dass wir nicht gestört werden,“ flüsterte Jack. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Erkenntnis in Daniels erschöpftem Gehirn ankam. Aber dann schlang er seinen linken Arm um Jacks Nacken, seine rechte Hand liebkoste Jacks Wange, und er beugte sich über das Bett, küsste ihn sanft und liebevoll und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich und wild. Er wusste nicht wohin mit seiner Freude und seiner Trauer. Seine Gefühle flossen buchstäblich aus ihm heraus, ergossen sich in kleinen ziellosen Küssen über Jacks Gesicht, das in seinem Arm lag.

  


Daniel spürte Jacks Hände auf seinem Rücken, die ihn sicher umschlossen, einhüllten. Ein unbekanntes, wundervolles Gefühl für den erwachsenen Daniel, eines, an das er sich noch nicht gewöhnt hatte. Es machte ihn emotional verwundbar, doch ebenso erfüllte es ihn mit nie gekanntem Glück, manchmal glaubte er, eine Umarmung von Jack konnte Wunden heilen – nicht nur in seiner Seele, sondern auch in seinem Körper. 

„Hey, Danny.“ Jacks Lippen wanderten am Hals zu Daniels Ohrläppchen. Sein Atem sandte elektrische Entladungen in Daniels Schoß. „Vielleicht sollte Dr. Jackson den alten Colonel O`Neill gründlich untersuchen, bevor wir auf diese Mission gehen. Wäre wichtig zu wissen, ob alle... Reflexe... wieder funktionieren, meinst du nicht?“

Jack schob ihn ein klein wenig von sich weg, und betrachtete ihn lüstern unter hochgezogenen Brauen. „In meinem Spind sind Kondome,“ sagte er und rief Daniel hinterher, der sich in komischer Verzweifelung in den Schritt griff: „Bring dem Airman im Vorzimmer ein paar Donuts mit. Und deinen CD-Kurs „Feldarchäologie für angehende SG-Team-Mitglieder“. Vergiss die Kopfhörer nicht!“

  


XOXOXOX

  


Daniel balancierte ein Tablett aus der Kantine vor sich her und eine Kaffekanne mit einem großen Post-It „Vielen Dank fürs Aufpassen! Daniel Jackson“.  
Hammonds Wahl war gut gewesen. Daniel wußte, dass Airman Johnsson mindestens bi, wenn nicht schwul war. Dazu kam, Jack hatte ihm einmal das Leben gerettet. Den Zettel hatte er aufgeklebt, damit es keinen Ärger wegen der Donuts im Dienst gab. Johnsson war dankbar für die Ablenkung, auch wenn er wußte, dass Daniel ihm später Fragen zu der CD stellen würde, die er wahrscheinlich nicht alle würde beantworten können.

Der Airman sah ihm erstaunt hinterher, als er auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und ein paar Minuten später mit einer Box zurückkam. Mit der Box in der Hand stürmte Jackson Dr. Warners Büro. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder heraus. Jackson verfehlte um Haaresbreite einen Krankenpfleger mit einem hohen Stapel Akten auf seinem Weg in Colonel O`Neills Zimmer.

  


XOXOXOX

  


Als Daniel das Krankenzimmer betrat, schlug Jack mit Schwung die Decke zurück und enthüllte eine Erektion, die schmerzhaft hart aussah. Daniel stellte die Box auf Jacks Nachttisch, bevor er sich wieder dem Regal neben der Tür zuwandte und zwei Einmalhandschuhe aus dem Spender zog. Auf seinem betont langsamen Rückweg streifte er die Handschuhe über, während er Jacks Blick suchte. Er war nicht ganz sicher, wie Jack sich das hier vorstellte. Fantasie-Spiele hatten sie noch nie ausprobiert. Daniel fragte sich, ob das alles ein Mißverständnis war. Jack beobachtete ihn, und er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Der Archäologe sah dem Colonel fest ins Gesicht. „Oooookay... Wie gut kennt Dr. Jackson Colonel O`Neill?“

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und wackelte mit den Brauen. „Gut genug, um... du weisst schon!“

_Komm schon, Jack, drück dich klarer aus._ Daniel versuchte es anders. „Muss der Colonel sehr gründlich untersucht werden? Mit den Fingern?“

„Ooooooh yeah.“

„Und du bist sicher? Ich meine...“ Der Archäologe hatte sich nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber ihm schoss in den Kopf, dass für Jack medizinische Untersuchungen vermutlich eher Alptraum-Material waren als heimlich erregend. Seine behandschuhter Daumen glitt kreisförmig über Jacks Unterarm. Zeit mehr darüber herauszufinden.

„Und... hast du diese... Fantasie... schon länger?“ fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein.“

Daniel seufzte innerlich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum... ich meine, gibt es einen Grund...?“

„Nein.“ Jacks Stimme klang leichthin, aber Daniel hörte eine Spur falsche Leichtigkeit heraus.

„Nur so eine Idee. Eine bessere Gelegenheit kriegen wir nicht, oder?“ Die Hand des Colonel wanderte in seinen Schritt. „Außerdem bin ich seit Tagen hier eingesperrt. Da geht die Fantasie mal auf Wanderschaft, Dr. Jackson.“

Yeah, ok. Daniel seufzte abermals innerlich. Er ahnte seit einer Weile, dass er Teil einer selbstverordneten Konfrontations-Therapie des Colonels war.

„Und ich hasse es, wenn die Schwestern... Dinge... mit mir machen. Das macht keinen Spaß,“ beklagte sich Jack in seinem berüchtigten Nörgelton. „Es wäre viel... anregender... wenn mal jemand was mit mir machen wüde, was Spaß macht...“ fügte er leise und verführerisch hinzu. „Vielleicht macht es dir auch Spaß, Danny?“ 

  


„Sie haben nach mir gefragt, Colonel O`Neill,“ stellte Daniel sachlich fest und legte seine rechte Hand beiläufig auf Jacks Unterarm. Dem Archäologe gelang es nur halb, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, lüstern und amüsiert zugleich und fasziniert, welche Fantasie in seinem alten, aber gar nicht langweiligen Colonel steckte.

„Das heißt... Sie möchten gründlich von mir durchgecheckt werden, nach Ihrer schweren Verletzung?“ Er betrachtete den großen Verband, der sich über die Flanke zog, und richtete demonstrativ seine Handschuhe gerade.

„Ja... gründlich! Könnte doch sein, dass meine Reflexe nicht mehr so funktionieren wie sie sollen...“ Mit einem Schmollmund strich Jack über seine Erektion.

„Ah-ah-ah!“ Daniel nahm seine Hand und legte sie pointiert beiseite. „Die Untersuchung an dieser Stelle hat Zeit. Zuerst testen wir Ihre Nippel, Colonel.“ Der Archäologe griff sich eine Flasche Ultraschall-Gel und tropfte etwas in seine Handfläche. Sehr konzentriert wärmte er es an, um das Gel dann gezielt um die Brustwarzen zu verreiben. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger massierte er die dunklen Erhebungen, während Jack die Augen schloss und hilflos keuchte, in dem Bemühen, so leise zu sein wie möglich. Sein Penis zuckte als Reaktion auf die heftige Stimulation.

„Sehr gute Reflexe,“ lobte Daniel nach ein paar Minuten und legte seine Hand auf Jacks Bauch.

„Die nächste Untersuchung könnte schmerzhaft werden, Colonel. Ich muss Sie rektal abtasten.“ Daniel hob seine Hand und betrachtete Jack über die Finger hinweg. „Atmen Sie tief ein. Spreizen Sie die Beine für mich so weit es geht, und kommen sie mit dem Hintern an die untere Bettkante.“ 

Der Colonel lag völlig entspannt vor ihm, mit angezogenen Knien, die seitlich über die Kanten ragten, ausgeliefert auf dem Rücken. Es war bereits genug Gel im Spiel, und Jack schien es zu genießen.

„Tief einatmen, Colonel. Ich führe jetzt den ersten Finger in ihren Anus ein.“

Daniel massierte Jacks Muskelring mit Gel, bevor er seine Ankündigung wahrmachte und seinen Ringfinger hineingleiten ließ, während Jack einatmete. 

„Als nächstes werde ich Ihre Prostata stimulieren. Heben Sie die Hand, wenn Sie es nicht mehr aushalten. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie jetzt schon ejakulieren.“

Dieses Mal gab er sich keine Mühe, ein dreckiges Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Mit leicht nach oben gekrümmtem Finger rieb Daniel längere Zeit rhythmisch über die walnussförmige Erhebung in Jacks Innerem. Jack wimmerte unterdrückt, doch er machte keine Anstalten abzubrechen. „Sie machen das sehr gut, Colonel. Wir probieren nun aus, wie dehnbar Sie sind,“ stellte Daniel in seiner besten Lehrerstimme fest. 

Er führte einen zweiten behandschuhten Finger derselben Hand ein, aber dieses Mal zielte er nicht auf die Prostata, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den Muskelring. Mit der linken Hand massierte er sanft die Hoden, während die zwei Finger immer wieder in Jacks Körper glitten, hinein, hinaus, im Kreis. 

„Ich sehe, zwei Finger schaffen Sie mühelos. Gleich folgt ein dritter.“

Daniel presste die Finger so tief hinein wie möglich, hoch in Richtung Prostata, und rubbelte. Währenddessen schob er den dritten Finger der anderen Hand unter die oberen, Stück für Stück. Es schien keinen großen Unterschied zu machen. Kurz darauf konnte er mit den Fingern Jacks Loch exponieren. Er ließ die drei Finger tief hineingleiten, um dann die Hände zur Seite weg auseinanderziehen oder nach oben und unten. Jacks Erektion tropfte und zuckte. Daniel hatte befürchtet, dass sie eventuell abnehmen könnte, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er spielte dieses Spiel rein nach Gefühl und versuchte zu erahnen, wo Jacks Grenzen lagen.

  


„Colonel, haben Sie einen Freund?“ fragte Daniel streng.

„Ja...“ hauchte Jack kaum hörbar.

„Ich habe Sie nicht richtig verstanden.“

„Ohhh... Ja, ich habe einen Freund, Dr. Jackson,“ antwortete Jack entschieden und zwang seine Augen auf.

„Hat ihr Freund Sie jemals so geöffnet wie ich das jetzt mache?“

„Nein,“ flüsterte der Colonel und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Möchten Sie, dass er es tut?“

„Oh, Gott, ja.... jaaaa.“

„Ich rede mit ihm, Colonel. Er wird Sie dehnen, soweit Sie können. Vertrauen Sie ihm?“

Jack sah Daniel an, und sein Blick war ernst und bar jeden Humors, als er entschieden feststellte „Ja.“

  


„Jetzt kommt ein vierter Finger, Colonel O`Neill. Es wird sich am Anfang sehr... voll anfühlen.“ Daniel wich auf die Seiten aus, denn er spürte, bei intensivem Kontakt mit der Prostata könnte Jack jeden Moment explodieren. Mittlerweile war Daniel so erregt, dass er selbst das Gefühl hatte spontan explodieren zu können. Er wollte nichts mehr als in Jacks entspanntem, freigelegtem Loch zu versinken, doch es gelang ihm mit eisernem Willen, diesem Drang zu widerstehen. Es half ein wenig, dass es durchaus Kraft kostete, den Ringmuskel seitlich auseinanderzuziehen. Weniger angenehm war die Hose, in der er noch feststeckte. Er fingerte Jack mit Zeige- und Ringfinger beider Hände, während seine Fantasie ihm tausendundein Bild eingab, wie sein Schwanz in Jacks Anus aussah, zusammen mit all den Fingern.

  


„Dr. Jackson...“ Jack keuchte, und Daniel spürte, dass er den letzten Schritt nicht gehen konnte, von Dr. Jackson penetriert zu werden, und wenn auch nur im Spiel. „Nennen Sie mich Jack.“

„Ok, Jack. Ich bin Daniel. Friedlicher Forscher. Im Moment erforsche ich deinen wundervollen knackigen engen Arsch.“ Daniel krümmte alle vier Finger ein wenig nach oben, was Jack ein weiteres Keuchen abrang.

„Ich möchte dich dehnen, Jack. Bist du bereit dafür?“ Er hielt die Finger still, als er Jacks Augen suchte.

„Tu es, Daniel. Fick mich in die nächste Woche.“

Das brauchte Jack allerdings nicht zweimal zu sagen. Daniel zog zwei der Finger heraus, schaffte es den Handschuh loszuwerden und seine Hose auf die Hüften zu befördern. Oh, verdammt, das Kondom. Er riß es mit den Zähnen auf und rollte es über, ließ er mehr Gel auf und in Jacks Öffnung laufen und brachte sich endlich, endlich in Position. Zuerst wieder die Finger, die Jack mühelos aufnahm. Es gelang ihm, dazwischen etwas Platz für seine Erektion zu schaffen, und er presste sich in die unbeschreibliche Enge. Jack hatte die Augen geschlossen, er keuchte, doch er drängte sich gegen Daniel, und das nahm er als Erlaubnis weiterzumachen.

„Ich liebe dich, Jack,“ brachte Daniel zwischen zwei schnellen Atemzügen und Stößen hervor. „Ich liebe dich. Du bist alles für mich.“ Er stieß ein paarmal durch seine Finger in Jacks Körper, und allein der Anblick und das Gefühl ließen ihn fast kommen. Doch dann wurde es zu unbequem, er zog die Finger heraus und wurde den zweiten Handschuh los. Stattdessen griff Daniel nach Jacks Erektion, bedeutete ihm, seine Hand daraufzulegen.

Das Bett gab ihm genau die richtige Höhe, um hart und direkt in Jacks Prostata zu stoßen. Der Orgasmus sammelte sich in ihren Becken, ein unaufhaltsames Prickeln setzte sich in ihren Hoden fest. Es war der letzte Reiz, den sie beide noch brauchten, um über den Rand zu fallen. Tief und für eine gefühlte Eweigkeit spülten die Kontraktionen durch ihre aufgeheizten Leiber und befreiten sie von der Spannung dieses wechselvollen Tages. Welle für Welle ließen sie los und bewegten sich aufeinander zu. Daniel ließ sich nach vorne fallen, auf die Ellbogen neben Jacks Torso gestützt. Er küsste ihn wild, hungrig nach seinem Geruch und seiner Nähe.

„Ich liebe dich, Daniel,“ atmete Jack mehr als er es sagte, blind Daniels Lippen suchend, keuchend. Sie lagen schräg aufeinander, um Jacks verletzte Seite nicht zu belasten. Daniel spürte Jacks Beine fest um seinen Rücken geschlungen, Jack stabilisierte ihn, denn auf eigenen Füßen konnte er nicht mehr stehen. Er war noch in seinem Geliebten vergraben, er hatte gelernt es zu genießen, wenn die starken Muskeln von Jacks Anus seine verschwindende Erektion umschlossen, es war ein unbeschreiblich intimes, fast unerträglich intensives Gefühl.

„Kommst du an die Box ran?“ fragte er, als sein Kreislauf sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

Jack angelte über seinen Kopf, und es gelang ihm, das gewünschte Objekt zu sich zu ziehen. 

„Was ist das?“

„Sextoys. Vermute ich.“

„Oh, Gott, Daniel. Du hast nicht wirklich....?“ Jack bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und spähte zwischen den Fingern hervor.

„Es wäre zu gefährlich, die Zuhause auszuprobieren. Aber um meine Theorie zu testen, müssen wir sie ausprobieren. Keine Sorge. Dr. Warner weiss nicht was genau wir hier machen. Er weiss nur, dass wir eine Besprechung über vermutlich harmlose Antiker-Artefakte abhalten.“

„Vermutlich harmlos. Sehr komisch. Daniel, du weisst was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als wir Antiker-Artefakte ausprobiert haben. Und das vorletzte Mal, und das ….“

„Ja, aber dieses Mal ist es etwas anderes. Sie reagieren auf dich, aber es ist nichts passiert, oder?“

Daniel spielte auf Jacks Kontakt mit den Objekten an, nachdem sie sie in dem versunkenen Tempel gefunden hatten.

„Wir sollten wenigstens eine Ahnung haben was das ist, bevor wir Yrsa konfrontieren, Jack. Mir fällt kein Ansatz ein, wie wir mit ihr ins Gespräch kommen können. Meine Theorie kennst du. Das sind interaktive Sextoys, die individuell auf den Benutzer reagieren. Vielleicht haben sie auch eine Auswirkung auf die Fruchtbarkeit. Was wir jetzt nicht testen können,“ fügte er trocken hinzu. Daniel hatte mittlerweile immerhin einige Inschriften übersetzen können, die er auf dem Boden der steinernen Kiste gefunden hatte, die ein SG-Team nach ihrem Urlaub vom Meeresgrund geborgen hatte.

  


Jack hob ergeben die Augenbrauen, aber er leistete keinen Widerstand. Wie bei allen Antiker-Artefakten riet die Erfahrung ihm, Abstand zu halten, aber seine Nackenhaare blieben ruhig. 

Daniel öffnete den Deckel und wählte einen fast unterarmlangen, leicht gekrümmten Stab mit abgerundeten Enden und einer kugeligen Ausbuchtung nach zwei Dritteln der Länge, die bestimmt fünf oder sechs Zentimeter durchmaß.

„Du musst die Dinger nicht anfassen. Wir machen es indirekt. Ich führe mir das Ding ein, während ich noch in dir bin.“

„Autsch. Muss das sein?“ Jacks empathische Grimasse spiegelte Daniels eigene Empfindungen, als er das Ende mit der Kugel unter Verrenkungen an seinen Anus setzte.

„Jep.“ Daniel verzog das Gesicht, als er das Objekt in Position brachte, nicht weil es schmerzte, sondern weil er in Jack bleiben wollte. Der Stab glitt mühelos in seinen Körper, Daniel hatte den Eindruck, das Material lubrizierte sich selbst. Die Kugel bot einen natürlichen Widerstand. Er ließ sich davon nicht beirren, er hatte mit dem großen Plug genug Erfahrung gesammelt. Ausholen und vollständiges Herausziehen über mehrere Minuten sollte genug Entspannung und Schwung bringen, um den Muskel zu überwinden. Doch der Winkel war so unbequem, dass er es nicht hinbekam.

Ihr Orgasmus war nur kurze Zeit her, doch die Stimulation mit dem Toy hatte seine Erektion sofort wiedererweckt. Normalerweise brauchte er mindestens eine halbe Stunde mit Jack.

„Jack...“ Daniels frustrierter Ausruf weckte ihn aus einem postorgasmischen Dämmerzustand, dem er sich dankbar hingegeben hatte, während Daniel mit sich selbst beschäftigt war. Und er bemerkte, dass er wieder hart wurde – und Daniel in ihm auch.

„Mach du das, bitte... Es funktioniert nicht!“

„Daniel, bist du sicher, dass das so gedacht ist?“

„Ja. Nein. Keine Ahnung! Ist mir auch egal. Ich will... das Ding in mir haben,“ keuchte der Archäologe angestrengt und führte Jacks Hand an seine Hinterseite. Er hatte Erfahrung mit Dildos, hatte seine jahrelang unglückliche Liebe zu Jack mit einem besonderen Exemplar begleitet, und nie fühlte sich einer so an wie dieser, seidig glatt, fast... lebendig.

Jacks Hand fand wie von selbst den Weg zu dem Toy, das Daniel ein Stück in sich eingeführt hatte. Der Anblick des jungen Archäologen, der sich lustvoll wand, sorgte für einen Kurzschluss in seinem Hirn – er vergass, dass er Antikertechnologie freiwillig nicht anfasste, und dabei half vermutlich, dass er das Ding nicht sah. Er fühlte die Kugel und begann das Objekt langsam zu bewegen. Es war, als gehörte es zu ihm, wie eine Verlängerung seines Arms. Er konnte es erstaunlicherweise fest packen.

Daniel stöhnte tief und animalisch, als Jack den Antikerdildo in seinem Körper bewegte. Er begann im gleichen Rhythmus in Jack zu stoßen und masturbierte ihn mit seiner jetzt freien Hand.

Plötzlich gab Daniels Muskel nach, und die Kugel glitt mit einer einzigen Bewegung in sein Inneres. Von diesem Augenblick war es, als ob sein Körper sang. Er ritt auf einer Welle aus Sternen, die hinter seinen Augen explodierten, fast bewußtlos, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Die Kugel pulsierte in ihm, wanderte am Stab auf- und ab, schien sich auszudehnen und zusammenzuziehen, gegen seinen Glücksknopf pochend, während der Stab selbst kreisend an seinem Muskel spielte, und sich in ihm wand . Er hatte das Gefühl, Jacks Essenz wäre in ihm, mit ihm im selben Körper, ganz nah, zwei vereinte Seelen, entgrenzt. Dabei waren es nur noch Jacks Hände, die seinen Hintern packten und ihn in sich hineinzogen, der Stab bewegte sich von alleine in ihm.

Er fühlte Jack um seine Erektion, der ihn fest umschloss, und er hörte ein unterdrücktes Aufheulen, als sie gemeinsam explodierten, die Wellen sie ergriffen, scheinbar endlos, immer wieder neu entflammt von dem Stab in Daniels Körper. Die Kontraktionen brandeten hin- und her, der Dildo schien genau zu wissen, wie er die nächste orgasmische Welle auslösen konnte, und Daniel gab die Welle weiter an Jack, von dem sie wieder auf Daniel überging. Es war der längste Orgasmus, den beide je erlebt hatten, und sie verloren jedes Zeitgefühl, während ihre Körper jede andere Wahrnehmung ausblendeten. Irgendwann brach Daniel wieder halb auf Jack zusammen, gleichzeitig erschöpft, doch auf eine angenehme Art voller Energie, die verhalten weiter zwischen ihnen pulsierte. Dieses Mal legte er sich tatsächlich hin, auf Jacks gesunder Körperhälfte.

  


Er fühlte Jacks Arme auf seinem Rücken.

„Daniel?“ Hände glitten über Schulterblätter, von oben nach unten und wieder hoch. „Daniel, was machen wir jetzt?“ Jacks Stimme klang atemlos.

„Keine Ahnung“, flüsterte Daniel. „Es fühlt sich immer noch so an... wie ein Orgasmus. Es hört nicht auf... Ahhhh... Oh, Jack, ich könnte... immer noch... schon wieder....“

„Yeah.“ Jacks Hände stoppten ihre Reise plötzlich, und der Colonel stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen. „Leg dich hin. Wir tauschen.“

„Jack, du kannst nicht, ich meine, du solltest nicht...!“

„Jetzt schon.“ Er holte einmal tief Luft und befühlte den Verband. „Ich will dich, Daniel Jackson. Schon wieder und nochmal.“ Jack schwang die Beine über die Seite und ließ sich auf den Boden. Er stand.

Die Box mit den Antiker-Artefakten fand er am Kopfende. Der Colonel hob den Deckel und spähte hinein. Und dann schloss er die Box wieder.

„Was ist?“

Jacks Antwort kam gedämpft, denn er hatte seinen Kopf an Daniels Halsbeuge vergraben und knabberte einen Pfad vom Schlüsselbein hoch zum Ohrläppchen.

„Lass es uns genießen.“

„Ahhhh... Jaa-ack, Jackjackjackjackjack!“ Daniel sog scharf die Luft ein, als Jack zuerst mit den Zähnen ganz leicht an seinem Nippel knabberte, um danach heftig daran zu saugen. Und er vergass sofort, dass er Jack an ihr Experiment erinnern wollte, als der Colonel weitersaugte und seine Hand nach unten wanderte. Der Dildo erwachte auf prickelnde Art zum Leben, als Jack ihn berührte, ein Prickeln, dass sich auf ihn selbst übertrug, doch sein Entschluss stand fest. Langsam zog er das Objekt heraus. Bevor Daniel protestieren konnte, ersetzte er es durch seine Erektion, die nie ganz verschwunden war. Das Prickeln blieb noch eine Weile, auch als er das Antiker-Artefakt weggelegt hatte. Er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er es zuließ, dass außerirdische Technologie Einzug in ihr Sexleben hielt.

Nein. Vielleicht half das Zeug ein wenig nach, aber er konnte es auch so – verflucht nochmal! Jack O`Neill, Mitte 40, kam ohne so ein Dingsda aus. Mit einem letzten Gedanken an die noch bevorstehende Einsatz-/Hochzeitsbesprechung ergab sich Colonel O`Neill leise keuchend dem wundervollen Gefühl, von Daniel Jackson vollständig umschlossen zu sein. Dieses Mal würde es länger dauern als vorhin, und er beugte sich vor, um den Geruch seines Geliebten in sich aufzunehmen. Sein Duft machte ihn auf angenehme Art benommen, und er wusste, dass er wie ein Idiot lächelte. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hände trafen sich und verwoben sich miteinander wie ihr Blick, als Jack sich rhythmisch in Daniel bewegte. Daniel erwiederte das Lächeln, und Jack erkannte, dass er verstanden hatte.

  


  



	6. Die schönste tödliche Mission - Vorbereitungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ein AirForce-Colonel und ein Archäologe heiraten, gehen sie auf eine tödliche Mission.

  
  


#  **Das Erbe der Antiker Teil 6:** Die schönste tödliche Mission - Vorbereitungen

  
Jack stöhnte.  
Das war alles Teal´cs Schuld. Er rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Einen Kater wie heute hatte er seit... seit... seit seinem ersten Junggesellenabschied vor... gefühlt unzähligen Jahren nicht mehr gehabt. Sie hatten nicht gewußt was ihnen geschah, als der Jaffa-Krieger mit einem beladenen Bollerwagen vor ihnen stand, ausgestattet mit seinem Cowboyhut, auf dessen Krempe ein faustgroßer Wackel-Smiley mit Bierflasche angeklemmt war. An ihre Konversation erinnerte er sich trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen mit messerscharfer Klarheit.

  
„Teal´c, Junggesellenabschied feiert man bei den Tau´ri getrennt voneinander.“  
„Das ist mir bekannt, O`Neill. DanielJackson hat mich darüber informiert.“  
„Also dann, warum...?“  
„DanielJackson hat mich auch informiert, dass ihr auf dieser Reise keine Minute _getrennt_ zu verbringen wünscht. Davon abgesehen haben wir nur diesen einen Abend, bevor wir morgen gegen 15:45 Uhr MrsYrsa für eine Vorbesprechung treffen werden. General Hammond erinnerte mich mit Nachdruck an die Wichtigkeit der Treffen mit MrsYrsa.“  
  
Jack und Daniel hatten sich schulterzuckend angesehen, „Lassen wir ihm den Spaß“ gemurmelt und waren ihrem ganz persönlichen Party-Jaffa durch die Pubs und Bars der Stadt gefolgt. SG-1 (minus Sam Carter) war dieser Art von Vergnügung als Ablenkung von schweren Missionen normalerweise nicht abgeneigt. Wobei meistens Götterspeise-Wrestling im Mittelpunkt des Abends stand.  
Die beiden heiratswilligen Männer mussten abwechselnd T-Shirts mit dem Rücken-Aufdruck „JGA Jack“ und „JGA Daniel“ tragen, in Kombination mit einem Tüll-Röckchen, einer rosafarbenen Lockenperücke und dem obligatorischen glitzernden Plastik-Krönchen mit Schleier. Dazu natürlich ein Doppel-D-Spitzen-BH mit Obst-Füllung, der über das T-Shirt gezogen wurde. Nicht zu vergessen das Strumpfband und die Netz-Strumpfhose.  
  
Jack stöhnte noch einmal. Seine kaum verheilte Stabwaffen-Wunde meldete sich seit Tagen zum ersten Mal wieder mit einem dumpfen Stechen. Er quälte sich unter der Decke hervor, um im kleinen Bad des Pensionszimmers eine Aspirin einzuwerfen. Seine Geistesgegenwart war soweit zurückgekehrt, als dass er für Daniel eine Tablette aus der Packung fummelte und einen Zahnputzbecher mit Wasser auf seinen Nachttisch stellte. Danach fiel er wieder ins Bett und presste seine Vorderseite in Daniels Rücken, in der Hoffnung, erneut einzuschlafen.  
  
Der Anfang des Abends war ihm gut in Erinnerung, aber was nach den ersten zwei Flaschen JackDaniels passiert war, verlor sich in einem vagen Nebel.

Teal´c hatte diebische Freude daran, ihnen die fiesesten Aufgaben zu stellen, die das Tau´ri-Internet hergab. Zuerst mussten sie die riesigen Orangen, die den BH ausfüllten, an andere Barbesucher loswerden. Es erwies sich als schwierig am späten Nachmittag Leute zu finden, die ausreichend betrunken waren, um einem Mann in den Spitzen-BH zu greifen. Erst als sie auf den Junggesellenabschied einer Braut namens Tiffany trafen, waren Daniels verzweifelte Bemühungen endlich von Erfolg gekrönt.  
Allerdings, Daniel hatte nüchtern nicht die geringste Lust dazu, irgendeiner Person die Orangen – wie laut Spielregeln gefordert – tanzend unter der Nase herzuschwenken. Schließlich war das hier seine Freizeit und keine Mission unter interessanten Eingeborenen auf faszinierenden fremden Planeten.  
Er starrte das Whiskeyglas, das Jack ihm hinhielt, für einen Moment fatalistisch an. Dann murmelte er „Scheiss drauf“, warf Teal´c einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und kippte seinen Drink in einem Zug. Übergangslos hielt er das Glas dem Barmann unter die Nase, nicht ohne einen weiteren bösen Blick in Richtung ihres Party-Jaffa. Nach dem zweiten doppelten Whiskey wartete er einen Moment auf die Wirkung, während er unter Jacks hämischem Grinsen die Orangen im BH von links nach rechts sortierte. 

  
„Tiffiiiiie“ entfernte das Obst unter dem exaltierten Gekreische ihrer Begleiterinnen mit großem Enthusiasmus und sparte nicht mit ungeschicktem Gegrabsche an strategisch interessanten Körperstellen.  
Dann musste Jack das Kostüm von Daniel übernehmen, um seine eigenen Orangen unters Volk zu bringen.  
Jack beschloss, dass das Internet verboten werden sollte. Jedenfalls für Jaffa-Krieger, die für die Air Force arbeiteten.  
Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass Daniel sturzbetrunken irgendein seltsames Lied für Teal´c übersetzt hatte. Es ging um Löcher, Käse und Wuppertal, und die Trauzeugin von Tifffffieeeeee hatte nach und nach die Barbesucher hinter sich für eine Polonnaise versammelt. Teal´c hatte sich brüllend vor Lachen an der Theke festgehalten, als Daniel den Witz mit der Schulter und den Titten erklärte, der nur auf Deutsch funktionierte. Jack hatte sich im Privaten amüsiert und nicht zu erkennen gegeben, wie viel Deutsch er wirklich verstand. Ein Mann sollte sich ein letzes Geheimnis bewahren.  
Selbst Daniel, sein über alles geliebter Kumpel, bester Freund, Geliebter, Gefährte seiner Seele und Retter seines kaputten Körpers musste nicht alles über ihn wissen. Jedenfalls nicht sofort. Er wusste ohnehin schon zu viel.  
Jack schätze, es würde maximal drei Jahre dauern, bis Daniel einen exakten Überblick über seine Sprachkenntnisse besaß.  
  
Am Ende, das glaubte er zumindest, waren sie zu betrunken gewesen, um die T-Shirts an- und auszuziehen. Teal´c hatte nur darauf geachtet, dass das Schleierkrönchen auf dem richtigen Kopf saß. Also auf dem Kopf, dessen benebelter Besitzer die aktuelle Aufgabe erfüllen musste.

Jack atmete tief ein, die Nase in Daniels Rücken gepresst. Er beschloss den Versuch aufzugeben, den vergangenen Abend zu rekonstruieren. Und er war sich sicher, dass der verantwortliche Jaffa-Krieger und Tau´ri-Folklore-Fan ihnen später gerne dabei behilflich sein würde.  
  
O :: O :: O

„Es ist Brauch bei den Tau´ri, dass Paare die Nacht vor der Hochzeit in getrennten Betten verbringen. Im so genannten Internet habe ich mehrere Quellen gefunden, die diese Tradition bestätigen. Ist es nicht so, O`Neill?“

Teal´c sah Jack in die Augen, und nur wer ihn sehr gut kannte, hörte den entfernten Anflug von Humor in seiner Stimme. Jack erwiderte seinen Blick standfest. Seine Hand schloss sich besitzergreifend um Daniels, wie um Tatsachen zu schaffen.

„Yeeeeah, T, das stimmt soweit, aber...“ Er zog Daniels Hand noch näher zu sich heran und umklammerte sie mit beiden Händen. Es wirkte so, als ob er den Archäologen an sich festbinden wollte. „Wir haben so wenig Zeit miteinander, dass wir diesen Brauch nicht befolgen. Unter gar keinen Umständen.“

Daniel grinste still in sich hinein und brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um sich Teal´cs hochgezogene Augenbraue vorzustellen.

Teal´c neigte würdevoll sein Haupt und fuhr ungerührt fort. „Selbstverständlich ist es deine Entscheidung, O`Neill, ob du den Brauch befolgen möchtest. Als Trauzeuge unterstütze ich euch als Paar, DanielJackson und Jonathan O`Neill. Es ist mir eine Ehre, euren Erwartungen gerecht zu werden.“ Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.  
Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr ebenfalls keine Präparation des Schlafzimmers für die Hochzeitsnacht wünscht?“ Tealc´s leichtes Lächeln zählte für seine Verhältnisse als überbordende Heiterkeit.

„Ähhh... Teal´c? Was meinst du mit „Präparation?“ Als der Jaffa weiterhin vor sich hinlächelte, wurde Daniel nervös.

„Äh, Teal´c? Welche „Präparationen?“

„Ich glaube, es ist Brauch, das Schlafzimmer des Hochzeitspaares vollständig mit Toilettenpapier zu füllen. Oder den Schlüssel zum Schlafgemach an einem schwer erreichbaren Ort zu verbergen. Es gibt weitere Sitten, unter anderem wird das Hochzeitspaar am Abend vor der Vereinigung mit stinkenden...“

„Teal´c, das... äh... nicht in Nordamerika! Das ist... ich habe davon gelesen, aber... es gibt viele, äh, Stämme der Tau´ri, zum Beispiel in Schottland, aber bei Jacks und meinem, äh, Stamm, ist es NICHT üblich!“

Das Lächeln des Jaffa vertiefte sich zu einem offenen Grinsen - für seine Verhältnisse ein unkontrollierter Lachanfall.

„General Hammond sagte mir, Gretna Green liegt in Schottland.“ Teal´cs Grinsen verblasste langsam, während er sich sammelte, und die beiden vor ihm sitzenden Männer unterdrückten ein Schauern. Sie begannen, sich ein wenig vor den nächsten Tagen zu fürchten.

Der Archäologe, der Colonel und der Jaffa saßen im Frühstückszimmer eines kleinen Bed-&Breakfast in Gretna Green. Es gab nur drei Zimmer, die alle von der AirForce reserviert waren. Eins für Daniel, eins für Jack, eins für Teal´c. Die AirForce - namentlich General Hammond - hatte sie auf einen streng geheimen Auftrag geschickt, sie mussten herausfinden, was die Hochzeitsfotografin Yrsa Eriksdóttir über die Artefakte wußte, die Daniel und Jack aus dem Mittelmeer geborgen hatten [Anm. d. Autors: Siehe vorherige Kapitel von „Das Erbe der Antiker“]. Yrsa hatte durchblicken lassen, dass sie von der Fundstelle wußte, und da es dafür keine Literaturquelle gab, war das aus Daniels Sicht äußerst verdächtig. Sie hatten eine Strategie überlegt, wie sie an Yrsa herankommen konnten. Und an diesem Punkt wurde es kompliziert, denn nur General Hammond kannte den ganzen echten Hintergrund dieses doppelten Spiels.  
Die Coverstory gegenüber Yrsa war ihre Beziehung. Jack hatte sie schon im Urlaub ausgefragt über gleichgeschlechtliche Hochzeiten, die Fotografin wußte, dass Jack und Daniel heimlich heiraten wollten, und unterstützte sie sogar mit ihren Beziehungen zu einem Standesbeamten. Hammond dagegen verkaufte der AirForce die Hochzeit als Fake, den sie durchzogen, um einen engen Kontakt mit Yrsa herzustellen. Die vielbeschäftigte Fotografin war für fast zwei Wochen in der beliebten Hochzeits-Location Gretna Green, um dort mehrere Hochzeiten zu fotografieren. Sie hatte sich bereiterklärt, Jack und Daniel in ihren Zeitplan zu quetschen, und sogar den Standesbeamten organisiert. Hammond war erleichtert gewesen, dass Jack in letzter Minute Teal´c in den Plan einbauen konnte. Das körperliche Backup durch den Jaffa-Krieger nahm ihm einen Teil der Sorge wegen Jacks noch nicht vollständig verheilter Stabwaffen-Verletzung, sowohl persönlich als auch offiziell.

In der sehr kleinen Frühstückspension hörte man das Klappern von Töpfen aus der Küche. Ihre Wirtin war damit beschäftigt, auf besondere Bestellung ein Abendessen für sie zuzubereiten. Es klang so, als hätten sie noch etwas Zeit für ihr Gespräch. 

Der besagte Jaffa räusperte sich.

  


“Als Trauzeuge ist es meine Pflicht, die Beziehung des Hochzeitspaares zu unterstützen und sicherzustellen, dass euer Glück von Dauer ist.“

Daniel unterdrückte ein Kichern. Teal´c redete, als hätte er einschlägige Tau´ri-Internetseiten auswendig gelernt. Der Krieger fixierte sie beide abwechselnd mit strenger Mine, bevor er weitersprach.

„DanielJackson, O`Neill. Ich glaube es gibt eine Angelegenheit, die zwischen euch steht. Ich möchte sicher sein, dass diese Sache geklärt ist, bevor ihr euch dem Ritus der Vereinigung unterzieht.“ Sein Blick war bohrend.

Jack prustete die Luft aus, die er seit den Worten „zwischen euch steht...“ angehalten hatte. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass Teal´c seine Aufgabe ernst nahm. Jack legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und spähte zwischen den Fingern zu Daniel neben sich, dessen Züge versteinert waren.

„Und... was wäre das, T? Was zwischen....“ Jack gestikulierte hin- und her und rubbelte mit der anderen Hand seine Nasenwurzel, wo sich unterschwellige Kopfschmerzen festzusetzen begannen.

„O`Neill, bis vor Kurzem hatte ich den Eindruck, du würdest Samantha Carter begehren. Auf der anderen Seite hast du seit langer Zeit eine intensive Beziehung mit DanielJackson, weit intensiver als es unter Tau´ri-Kriegern üblich ist. Bis zu DanielJacksons Aufenthalt bei den Aufgestiegenen war ich jedoch sicher, dass ihr keine vereinigten Krieger wart, aber dass DanielJackson sich ein solches Verhältnis wünschte.  
Bei seiner Rückkehr änderte sich alles. Ich bemerkte nach einigen Monaten, dass ihr in den Status der Vereinigung übergegangen wart. Dennoch konnte ich sehen, dass du nicht aufgehört hast, Samantha Carter zu begehren. Wärst du ein Jaffa, könntest du mit einer Frau und einem Krieger gleichzeitig vereinigt sein. Unter den Tau´ri ist dies nicht üblich. DanielJackson empfindet es als belastend, dass du Samantha Carter attraktiv findest. Es ist nicht lange her, dass er deswegen sehr niedergeschlagen war.“

Bei Teal´cs letzten Worten starrte Jack betreten auf den Tisch.

Daniels Versteinerung erreichte die letztmögliche Stufe, er hielt den Atem an.

„DanielJackson hat mir kein Wort darüber gesagt, O`Neill. Ich weiss solche Dinge,“ stellte der weit über hundertjährige Jaffa gelassen fest.

„Teal´c, ich...“ Jack flüsterte fast. Er sprach nicht weiter, weil sich in seiner Magengrube ein panischer Knoten gebildet hatte, der ihm den Hals zuschnürte. Darüber wollte er nicht sprechen, es war genau die Art Gespräch, die er mehr als zehn Jahre lang mit Sara erfolgreich vermieden hatte. Dass er dagegen mit Daniel über vieles spach, hieß nicht, dass er mit Teal´c auch darüber reden wollte.

Daniel erholte sich zuerst. Er tauschte ihre Hände, griff Jacks rechte Hand und drückte sie an seinen über den Tisch gebeugten Oberkörper. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob der Jaffa ihnen dieses Thema ersparen würde, aber er konnte Jack wenigstens die Demütigung ersparen, dass ihr außerirdischer Waffenbruder Jacks Hände zittern sah. 

„Teal´c, das ist... wir haben das geklärt. Es ist ok. Wirklich.“ Es war einen Versuch wert, fand Daniel.

„Das ist gut, DanielJackson. Dann kannst du mir berichten, wie ihr damit umgeht.“

Daniel sog so viel Luft in seine Lungen, wie er derzeit hineinbekam.

„Also, wir hatten jetzt wieder ein Gespräch, und...“ Daniel schüttelte sich kurz. Mit einem Blick holte er Jacks Einverständnis ein und begann widerwillig zu erzählen.

Wie Jack selbst geglaubt hatte, in Sam verliebt zu sein. Wie Daniel das auch glaubte, weshalb er an seiner Liebe für Jack verzweifelte. Wie er dann aufgestiegen war, und wie Jack klar wurde, dass er ihn liebte, fasste er so abstrakt wie möglich. Wie Daniel zugegeben hatte, dass er selbst Sam Carter nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen hätte. Dass Jack der festen Überzeugung ist, niemals eine reale Beziehung mit Carter führen zu können. Er versuchte, so sachlich wie möglich zu bleiben. 

An dieser Stelle mischte sich Jack ein, der sich soweit wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

„Und weisst du, T, ich wollte Carter unbedingt retten. Aber das hätte ich auch gewollt, wenn du in ihrer Lage gewesen wärst. Es war ganz anders als mit Daniel. Ich hätte alles, wirklich alles getan, damit er wieder zurückkommt. Und es machte mir ein für alle mal klar, dass mein Kommando unterm Strich kompromittiert ist.“  
Jack fügte leise hinzu „Ich hätte alles getan, weil ich Daniel mehr liebe als alles auf der Welt und ihn diesem Universum, aber sag ihm das nicht, sonst klaut er mir jeden Tag die Erdbeeren von meinen Haferflocken.“

Daniel musste heftig blinzeln. Er umklammerte Jacks Hand und fragte sich, wie er die Trauung morgen überstehen sollte, unter Wahrung seiner männlichen Würde. Als er den Blick wieder hob, fand er den Jaffa milde lächelnd, die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch, und er projizierte so eine Ruhe, dass Daniel wie von selbst weitersprach.  
„Ich habe mich geirrt, Teal´c. Eifersüchtig zu sein auf Sam war unnötig. Ich weiss, dass Jack mich braucht, und warum. Ich weiss ebenso, dass Jack auch Sam liebt, auf eine eigene Art, und dass es ok für mich ist.“ Daniel fühlte Jacks Daumen über seinen Brustkorb streichen, und er erlaubte sich einen zärtlichen Seitenblick. 

„Außerdem, was kann es Schöneres geben, als jemanden zu lieben. Jack hat mir immer wieder gesagt, dass er keine Beziehung mit Sam haben kann und will, weil er keinen echten Draht zu ihr hat...“  
„Und weil deshalb irgendwas mit Carter zu haben die Illusion einer Beziehung wäre...“ ergänzte Jack.  
„... und ich glaube, inzwischen verstehe ich wirklich, was er meint,“ sagte Daniel.

Der Archäologe endete damit, dass sie ein Gelöbnis in ihre Hochzeit einbauen wollten, Sam Carter gemeinsam zu schützen. Und dass er Jack mit aller Überredungskunst dazu gebracht hatte, vorerst nicht in den Ruhestand zu gehen.

Der Jaffa-Krieger hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört. Bei Daniels letzten Worten kroch seine Augenbraue ein winziges Stück in die Höhe, und er bemerkte „Daniel Jackson, du meinst, ihr werdet den Ka` lo` narom ablegen.“

Daniel runzelte die Stirn. „Das bedeutet „Schwur der Gemeinsamkeit.“

„Korrekt. Es ist ein Teil des Rituals, wenn zwei Krieger sich vereinigen. Sie schützen sich zuerst gegenseitig, und an zweiter Stelle ihre Kameraden.“

„Aber genau das ist bei der AirForce nicht erlaubt, Teal´c. Ich muss das Leben meines Teams schützen, aber jeden gleichermaßen. Und wenn es darauf ankommt, muss ich jeden gleichermaßen in den Tod schicken können.“

Jack betrachtete wieder mal den Tisch, bei den Worten „aber jeden gleichermaßen“. Während er zögerlich aufsah, spürte er Tealc´s Blick auf sich ruhen, und Jack erkannte, dass Teal´c von Anfang an bemerkt hatte, dass es seine inoffizielle Aufgabe war, Daniel zu schützen. Was hatte er erwartet. Der weit über hundertjährige Jaffa war nach irdischen Maßstäben ein General, nein - Kriegsminister, und einer der sich nichts, aber auch gar nichts vormachen ließ.

Jack hoffte, dass der Krieger nicht weiter darauf eingehen würde. Teal´c neigte tatsächlich nur kurz seinen Kopf und bemerkte „Wir werden Samantha Carter alle schützen.“  
Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er hinzu „Als Trauzeuge und Freund ist es mir eine Ehre, euch in jeder Form zu unterstützen. Es wird mir nicht immer möglich sein, eure Probleme zu... beobachteten. Daher muss ich euch dringend ersuchen, mit mir zu sprechen, wenn ihr Hilfe benötigt.“

Der Colonel lächelte, gleichermaßen froh und stolz, weil er so einen Freund hatte, nichtsdestotrotz angespannt. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, dass seine Beziehung mit Daniel und damit seine ganz privaten Gefühle so plötzlich unter Beobachtung standen.  
„Teal´c... ich denke am meisten würdest du uns damit unterstützen, wenn bis auf Weiteres niemand von unserer Beziehung erfährt.“ Er schnaubte kurz, als er an die Pseudo-Fake-Hochzeit dachte. “Natürlich abgesehen von diesem ganzen Schlamassel mit Mrs. Yrsa. Also wenn wir dich um etwas bitten dürfen, dann...“

Teal´c neigte erneut das Haupt und sah seine Schützlinge aufmerksam an.

„Wir versuchen den Anschein zu erwecken, dass wir auf Frauen stehen. Das stimmt ja auch. Oder stimmte, besser gesagt. Wir geben ab und zu vor, dass wir zusammen ausgehen, um Frauen aufzurei... äh, abzuschlepp... (Teal´cs verwirrte Augenbraue sprach Bände) - du weißt schon, um Frauen ins Bett zu kriegen.“  
Daniel ergänzte „So wie das mit dem Götterspeise-Catchen. Es wäre hervorragend, wenn du die Leute in dem Glauben bestätigen könntest.“ 

Der Jaffa lächelte leicht. „Ich werde dir und Daniel Jackson gerne behilflich sein, O`Neill.“  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte hinzu „Es wäre nicht richtig, Samantha Carter zu belügen. Die Wahrheit sollte in diesem Fall jedoch genügen. Falls Samantha Carter mit mir darüber sprechen möchte, dass sie in dich verliebt ist, O`Neill, werde ich ihr sagen, dass ich sicher bin, dass du sie auf eine Art ebenfalls liebst. Aber dass ich ebenfalls sicher bin, dass du keine Beziehung mit ihr haben kannst.“

„Danke, T.“ Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Danach hätte Jack nie zu fragen gewagt.

Der Jaffa neigte den Kopf, und Jack hoffte, dass sie jetzt ins Bett gehen konnten. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, und er wollte gar nichts mehr anstellen. Einfach nur Daniel in den Arm nehmen und schlafen.

Doch Teal´c war noch nicht fertig, sondern griff in eine Reisetasche auf dem Stuhl neben sich und zog eine große, reichverzierte hölzerne Schachtel heraus.

Er hielt die Schachtel mit beiden Händen und stand auf. Daniel zuppelte unauffällig an Jacks Arm, und sie standen ebenfalls auf.

„DanielJackson und Jack O`Neill von den Tau´ri, es ist mir eine Ehre, bei eurer Hochzeit zugegen zu sein und, wie ihr auf der Erde sagt, als euer Trauzeuge zu fungieren. Da ihr mir die ehrenvolle Aufgabe übertragen habt, möchte ich euch im Namen der Jaffa-Rebellion ein Geschenk überreichen.“

„Ein Geschenk? Wow, cool!“ strahlte Jack.

„Die Jaffa-Rebellion möchte ihre Dankbarkeit ausdrücken für alles, was ihr für uns getan habt.“

Der Jaffa machte eine dramatische Pause und betrachtete Jack und Daniel, die seinen Blick mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verwirrung erwiderten.

„Diese Kel-Tek-Tohán sind alt, sehr alt. Sie stammen der Legende nach ursprünglich von den Antikern und wurden von Sodanern bewahrt, von denen sie über Umwege zu Bratac gelangten. Bei den Jaffa ist der Besitz von Kel-Tek-Tohán außergewöhnlichen Kriegern vorbehalten. Nur Kel-Tek-Sha-Ran, vereinigte Krieger, erhalten sie. Krieger, die Seite an Seite kämpfen und sich besonders ausgezeichnet haben.“

Daniel spürte, dass Jacks Hand in seiner sich immer schwitziger anfühlte, und das lag an ihnen beiden.

„Teal´c, das klingt faszinierend, und wir fühlen uns sehr geehrt,“ brach es aus ihm heraus. „Aber – was zum...., ahem, was machen diese Tele-Kack-Toos?“ fragte der Colonel, und Daniel hätte unpassenderweise fast laut losgeprustet. 

Der Jaffa trug sein geduldiges Lächeln zur Schau, als er fortfuhr.

„Die Kel-Tek-Tohán können dem Träger das Leben retten, und bei Paaren intensivieren sie die Beziehung. Es ist selbstverständlich eure Entscheidung, ob ihr das Geschenk annehmt oder nicht.“

„Wow.“ Daniel nickte. „Faszinierend.“

„In der Tat.“ Teal´c hob die Holzkiste etwas höher, um sie Jack und Daniel gemeinsam in die Hand zu drücken. Sie griffen zusammen danach und hielten ein beträchtliches Gewicht in der Hand. Jack hätte schwören können, dass es in seinen Fingern kribbelte, als er die Kiste berührte.

„Hey, T, das ist echt nett von der Jaffa-Rebellion, dass ihr uns was schenken wollt und so. Aber bist du sicher, dass das völlig ungefährlich ist? Ich meine, das hört sich an wie Zauberei, Leben retten und das ganze Zeug, aber wir wissen doch, dass da meist ein Haken dabei ist.“

Jetzt ging ihm das geduldige Lächeln seines Teamgefährten endgültig auf die Nerven, aber Teal´c ignorierte seine reizbare Ausstrahlung geflissentlich.

„Es ist nicht überliefert, dass durch einen Kel-Tek-Tohán jemals ein Jaffa oder ein Mensch zu Schaden gekommen ist, O`Neill. Im Gegenteil. Alle bisherigen Besitzer erfreuten sich eines langen Lebens.“

„Nicht... ok. Dann... können wir uns setzen?“  
Jack hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, das er komplett die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Seine Pseudo-Fake-Hochzeit wurde gewissermaßen von der AirForce geplant, sie spielten ein hinterhältig kompliziertes Doppelspiel gegen die Fotografin, um brisante Informationen abzuschöpfen, und dann schenkte ihm sein Lieblingsjaffa noch komische... Tele-Kack-Tusse. Das bedeutete – Jack unterdrückte ein erschöpftes Stöhnen. Offenbar war seine Beziehung mit Daniel bereits der Gegenstand interplanetarer Politik gewesen, lange bevor auf der Erde jemand etwas von ihnen wußte, und ihn beschlich das Gefühl, vielleicht sogar, bevor sie selbst voneinander wußten.

Müde ließ er sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Daniel hatte den Holzkasten vor ihnen abgestellt und rückte näher an ihn heran. Aus alter Gewohnheit griff der Archäologe Jacks Hand verdeckt unter dem Tisch und umschloss sie mit beiden Händen.

„Ok, das bedeutet, es ist irgendeine Technologie, aber keine Goa´ould-Technologie, aus einem Sarkophag oder so. Sondern Antiker-Technologie? Und es ist wirklich ungefährlich? Tut mir leid, aber du weisst...“

Teal´c neigte wieder sein Haupt. „So ist es überliefert. Ich kenne mehrere Träger persönlich.“

„Träger? Das heißt, das ist eine Art... Schmuckstück?“

Der Jaffa setzte dazu an, erneut sein Haupt zur Seite zu neigen, um seine Zustimmung auszudrücken. Als er O`Neills Gesichtsausdruck sah, hielt er in der Bewegung inne und hob amüsiert seine Augenbraue – geduldig lächelnd. „Wenn du es möchtest, ist es ein Schmuckstück. Du kannst es verborgen tragen oder offen.“

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, mein Freund.“

„In der Tat. Die Kel-Tek-Tohán offenbaren sich ihren Trägern, und nur ihnen.“ Teal´c richtete sich auf, als er mit dröhnendem Bass hinzufügte „Es ist Brauch, dass die auserwählten Krieger bereits am Abend vor ihrer öffentlichen Vereinigungszeremonie die Kel-Tek-Tohán als Geschenk erhalten. Wenn sie sie während der Zeremonie tragen, wird ihre Bindung unzerstörbar sein, heißt es.“

Jack gab es auf, mehr über die rätselhaften Objekte zu erfahren. Sie würden also später gemeinsam die Schachtel öffnen, in Abwesenheit ihres tapferen Jaffa. Aber eine Sache fragte er sich noch und war nicht überrascht, dass Daniel diese Frage zuerst stellte.

„Teal´c, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber wie kann es sein, dass du diese... sorry, Dinger, an General Hammonds Nase vorbei aus dem SGC befördert hast?“

Dieses Mal lächelte der Jaffa breit und offenbarte dabei eine Reihe Zähne. Es wirkte fast bedrohlich.

„Hammond von Texas würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand etwas unter seiner Nase an ihm vorbeischmuggelt. Der General weiß, dass die Jaffa ihre ehrerbietungsvollen Grüße an Daniel Jackson und Jack O`Neill senden und euch in Anerkennung eurer Leistungen für die Rebellion ein Geschenk machen. Bratac hat ihm erklärt, dass die Jaffa-Rebellen es als Beleidung auffassen würden, wenn das Geschenk nicht überbracht werden darf. Ob ihr es annehmen möchtet - das ist, wie auch immer, eure Entscheidung. Weiterhin hat Bratac ihm bei seinem Leben und seiner Ehre versichert, dass keine Gefahr von den Kel-Tek-Tohán ausgeht.“ 

„Ah,“ machte Jack, und man sah ihm an, dass er völlig erschöpft war. Daniel fing sich zuerst und zog seinen Gefährten mit sich auf die Füße. In seiner Rolle als ziviler Berater-Unterhändler-Linguist-Archäologe war es ihm ein Bedürfnis, ihrem Freund und erwählten Trauzeugen ihren Dank auszudrücken. Er umfasste in der traditionellen Jaffa-Geste Teal´cs Unterarm und sprach für sie beide.

„Wir danken dir für die Kel-Tek-Tohán und für deine persönliche Unterstützung, Teal´c. Wir werden das Geschenk in Ehren halten. Bitte richte Bratac und den Jaffa-Rebellen ebenfalls unseren Dank aus. Sobald wir hier fertig sind, sprechen wir mit Hammond darüber, eine Abordnung zu einer kleinen Feier einzuladen,“ er drehte sich fragend zu Jack, der schweigend nickte und ebenfalls den Arm seines Freundes ergriff, der zum gefühlt 150. Mal an diesem Abend den Kopf neigte. Dieses Mal mit der Aura freundschaftlicher, aber höflicher Ergebenheit.

„Ähem, Teal´c“ setzte Daniel zögerlich hinzu. „Das Geschenk... bedeutet das, unter den Jaffa-Rebellen gibt es... Gerüchte über uns?“

Der Jaffa lächelte schon wieder, und Jack war davon überzeugt, dass dieser bei ihm seltene Ausdruck inzwischen Spuren in seinen Zügen hinterlassen hatte.  
„Wie zwei Krieger ihre Beziehung gestalten, ist unter Jaffa nicht Gegenstand der Diskussion, DanielJackson. Es gibt zahlreiche Möglichkeiten, und nicht alle beinhalten eine körperliche oder sexuelle Komponente. Wie auch immer zwei Krieger zueinander stehen wird es von ihren Gefährten bemerkt, wenn sie... harmonieren. Sie werden von allen unterstützt, und außerhalb der Rebellion wird ihr Status vor den Goa`ould geheim gehalten. Wir glauben, dass eine intensive Beziehung zwischen zweien unserer Männer alle anderen stärker macht. Anders als es, wie ich erfahren habe, bei der AirForce der Fall ist.“

Diese Aussage nahmen die beiden Männer mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis. 

Als hätte die Wirtin sie belauscht, hörte man zwei Türen klappern, und sie erschien mit einem großen Tablett. Der Colonel griff in seine Jackentasche und deakativierte den Störsender, der ihre Besprechung maskiert hatte.

  


::-::-::

  


Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dem Doppelbett in Daniels Zimmer und starrten auf die große Holzkiste, die Daniel auf dem Schoß hielt. Beide waren so müde, dass sie kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnten. Aber Teal´c hatte gesagt, sie sollten das Geschenk noch heute ansehen und entscheiden, ob sie es annehmen wollten oder nicht. Er hatte große Mühen auf sich genommen, um es ihnen überreichen zu können.

Schließlich gab Jack sich einen Ruck und richtete sich in den Schneidersitz auf. Daniel machte es ihm nach und drehte sich so, dass sie einander zugewandt waren, die Holzkiste stellte er in die Mitte. Nervös befeuchtete Jack seine Lippen. Teal´c hatte gesagt, es war ungefährlich, und er vertraute seinem Freund. Trotzdem, das Ding war Antiker-Technologie. Und verdammt nochmal, wann war bei ihnen schon mal was glattgelaufen? Er streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach dem Deckel aus, doch Daniel ergriff seine Finger, bevor sie das Objekt berührten.

Jacks Augen blitzten einmal kurz, aber er war zu müde, um darum zu streiten.

Daniel schob einen gebogenen Haken zur Seite und öffnete den Deckel.

Und – tadaaaa – zum Vorschein kam eine weitere Kiste. Offenbar eine Art poliertes Metall, möglicherweise Naquada-haltig. Die Verzierungen am Rand wirkten auf Jack wie Antiker-Schriftzeichen. In der Mitte befanden sich zwei gegenüberliegende Silhouetten humanoider Hände, die wie Mulden in das Material eingelassen waren. Er brauchte keine Erklärung seines Archäologen und Linguisten, um zu verstehen – das waren Handabdruck-Scanner. Und es sah so aus, als ob sie beide zusammen ihre Hände auflegen sollten.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, als sie langsam die Handflächen auf das glatte Material sinken ließen.

Ein klares blaues Leuchten strahlte auf Jacks Seite, während Daniels Handmulde einen blauvioletten Ton annahm. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts weiter, doch dann formte sich über ihren Händen ein kleines Hologramm.

Eine humanoide Gestalt in einem langen weißen Gewand verbeugte sich und fing an zu reden. Der Ton wirkte seltsam real, so als handele es sich gar nicht um eine Aufzeichnung, sondern um eine weitere Person im Raum. Jack verstand zuerst kein Wort, aber nach einigen Sätzen hatte er sich in die Sprache wieder eingehört. Es ging fast unmerklich. Die Projektion des Antikers erging sich in einem umständlichen Begrüßungsritual, um dann endlich auf den Punkt zu kommen.  
Daniel begann automatisch zu übersetzen, bis Jack ihn leise unterbrach „Ich weiss.“ Der Ärchäologe warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, schwieg aber.

„Die Kel-Tek-Tohán unterstützen eure Verbindung, wenn ihr es zulasst. Sie unterstützen die Verbindung auf viele unterschiedlichen Arten. Ihr entscheidet, welche Dimension eure Beziehung hat, und in welche Richtung sie sich entwickeln wird.

Die Kel-Tek-Tohán unterstützen nicht nur eure Verbindung, sondern euer beider Leben.“

„Und was heisst dass jetzt?“, fragte Jack genervt. Er war versucht, den Kasten zu packen und eine vernünftige Antwort aus ihm herauszuschütteln, aber das war wahrscheinlich genauso zwecklos wie eine sinnvolle Unterhaltung mit Oma Desala.

„Die Kel-Tek-Tohán werden die Form annehmen, die notwendig ist. Bei repräsentativen Anlässen können sie als Schmuckstück getragen werden. Ob ihr eine auffällige oder unauffällige Version wünscht, müsst ihr entscheiden. Doch wie es Brauch ist, erhalten Forscher, Erfinder, Reisende zwischen den Sternen und Krieger die Auszeichnung, Kel-Tek-Tohán tragen zu dürfen. Bei diesen gefährlichen Tätigkeiten ist es aus unterschiedlichen Gründen ratsam, eine vollständig verdeckte Form zu wählen.“

Die Projektion richtete sich etwas gerader auf und machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

„Ihr seid zwei Ta´uri-Männer, wie der Scan ergeben hat. Die Kel-Tek-Tohán in diesem Gefäß sind für zwei Männer vorgesehen. Bitte bestätigt mit einem Druck auf den Kristall in der Mitte, dass ihr Männer seid. Zwei Frauen oder ein Mann und eine Frau oder Paarungen mit Zwitterwesen sowie Paarungen mit nicht definierter Geschlechtszugehörigkeit oder nicht humanoide Wesen benötigen andere Kel-Tek-Tohán als in diesem Behältnis enthalten sind.“  
Die Projektion erstarrte. Jack grinste und intonierte mit seinem besten Telefonschleifen-Singsang „Bitte wählen Sie die Eins, wenn Sie eine Arbeitsschutz-Versicherung für schwule Paare abschließen wollen. Hetero-Paare drücken bitte die Zwei. Lesben, Transen, Tu..“  
„Jack!“ Daniel haute ihm herzhaft mit der Handfläche auf den Oberschenkel und versuchte, streng zu klingen, aber er konnte sich das Kichern nicht verkeifen.

„Wer drückt?“

„Ich.“ Daniels Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Jack mit seinem Glück mit Antiker-Technologie irgendeinen ungeplanten Spezial-Mechanismus auslöste, und er wurde plötzlich in die Kiste gebeamt – oder so ähnlich. Seine Hand schwebte einen Moment über dem Kristall, bevor er ihn berührte.

Sofort setzte der projizierte Antiker den Monolog fort. „Vielen Dank.“ Er neigte würdevoll den Kopf. „Bitte drückt den Kristall zwei Mal, um fortzufahren und das Gefäß zu öffnen.“

Daniel tat wie geheißen, nicht ohne einen weiteren strengen Blick in Jacks Richtung. Der Kristall bewegte sich von der Mitte nach außen und nahm eine Position am unteren Rand ein. Die verbliebene Metallplatte öffnete sich von innen nach außen spiralförmig. Wäre Jack nicht so nervös gewesen, hätte er den Anblick sehr faszinierend gefunden.

Vor ihnen lagen in dem Behältnis zwei identische Objekte aus einem gelbrot schimmernden, fremdartigen Metall. Sie wirkten wie Halsketten, mit je einer sehr großen Perle in der Mitte und vielen nach außen kleiner werdenen Perlen. Die große Perle war innen hohl, mit einer fein durchbrochenen Oberfläche in einem komplexen Muster aus Antiker-Schriftzeichen. Ein heller Kristall schimmerte durch die Aussparungen.

„Ich werde euch nun präsentieren, auf welche Art die Kel-Tek-Tohán getragen werden können und mit welchen Ritualen ihr sie euch gegenseitig anlegen könnt.“  
Jack und Daniel fuhren beide leicht zusammen, als die Projektion weiterredete. Der Antiker streckte seine Hände vor sich aus, und es erschienen darauf zwei weitere Gestalten, dieses Mal in purpurfarbenen Umhängen. Der Antiker im hellen Umhang schrumpfte, während die Gestalten größer wurden. Die Purpur-Gestalten saßen einander sehr dicht gegenüber, so wie Jack und Daniel. Beide entnahmen gleichzeitig eine Metallkette aus der Kiste und legten ihre linken Hände zusammen, so dass die Handgelenke übereinander lagen.  
„Dieses Ritual ist geeignet für Philos oder Egera, zwischen denen der Aspekt des H`Iros keine Rolle spielt. Ebenso kann es für öffentliche Zeremonien verwendet werden, in denen intime Handlungen nicht angemessen wären,“ dozierte die Projektion.

Jack bedachte Daniel mit einem so demonstrativ blöde fragenden „Hä?“ unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, dass der Linguist und Archäologe beinahe laut gelacht hätte.

„Ich bin nicht völlig sicher, aber ich vermute, wir können Philos getrost mit „Philia“ gleichsetzen. Egera könnte „Agape“ entsprechen. H´Iros ist wahrscheinlich Eros.“

Die Augenbrauen krochen bei Jacks nächstem „Hä?“ so weit nach oben, dass sie beinahe mit seinem grauen Schopf verschmolzen.

„Griechische Antike. Die Formen der Liebe. Philia ist freundschaftlich, Agape ist aufopfernd und mitfühlend und nicht unbedingt nur auf einen einzelnen Menschen gerichtet. Und jetzt halt die Klappe, Jack,“ zischte Daniel, während der versuchte, den Ausführungen der Projektion zu folgen.

„... und unabhängig davon, welcher Aspekt unter euch besonders stark ist, wird dieses Ritual die Bindung zwischen euch stärken und euch helfen, Egera für andere Wesen zu leben.“

Die purpurfarbenen Antiker hoben gleichzeitig die goldenen Ketten aus dem Behältnis und hielten sie in der ausgestreckten freien Hand neben sich. Sie beugten sich vor, Stirn an Stirn gelehnt, für eine Weile verharrend.  
Dann legten sie gleichzeitig die Ketten über ihre Unterarme und sahen sich intensiv in die Augen. Fast wäre Daniel entgangen, dass die metallenen Schmuckstücke ein Eigenleben entwickelten, so gefesselt war er von dem Blick, den sich die beiden zuwarfen. Jacks kurze Berührung machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass die herabhängenden Ketten sich für eine Weile selbständig miteinander verdrehten.

Es wurde eine weitere Variante gezeigt für „Philos oder Egera“, bei der sich die purpurgekleideten Antiker die Ketten gegenseitig um den Hals legten.

Daniel hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, was als Nächstes passieren würde.  
Die beiden Antiker küssten sich lange und sinnlich. So intensiv, dass Daniel allein vom Zusehen der Schweiß ausbrach. Wie automatisch wanderten ihre Hände auf die steinharte Erektion des Anderen, tastend, neckend, langsam streichelnd. Dass sie auf dem Bett saßen wie zwei Teenager vor ihrem ersten Pornofilm, diese Erkenntnis überkam sie gleichzeitig. Jack warf Daniel ein verschämtes Grinsen zu – Daniel grinste verschämt zurück. Sie begannen zu lachen und verpassten dabei, dass die beiden Antiker in Purpur inzwischen wieder durch den weißen Redner ersetzt worden waren. Sie zuckten zusammen, als die Projektion wieder sprach.

„Wenn die Liebe zwischen Männern auch die Leidenschaft umfasst, sind meistens Körperöffnungen im Spiel, die die Beteiligten vorher reinigen möchten. Um Gesundheitsgefahren auszuschließen, ist eine Reinigung aller Körperöffnungen empfehlenswert.“  
Huh. „Ein Porno mit Gesundheitswarnung... der meint das ernst...“ murmelte Jack unter hochgezogenen Brauen.  
„Shhhh, Jack!!!“

„Für die erstmalige Reinigung beim rituellen Austausch der Kel-Tek-Tohán befinden sich auf dem Boden des Behältnises Reinigungsstäbe in unterschiedlichen Größen. Sie sind universell einsetzbar. Eine vorherige Reinigung mit Wasser ist nicht notwendig. Alle störenden Körperausscheidungen werden automatisch entfernt. Die Reinigungsstäbe erhalten dabei das natürliche mikrobiologische Gleichgewicht. Werden die Kel-Tek-Tohán im Inneren des Körpers getragen, übernehmen sie bei Bedarf die Funktion der Reinigungsstäbe.“

Jack verzog das Gesicht. „Wie erotisch.“  
„Auf jeden Fall erotischer als das `Spüldings`, wie du es nennst.“

„Hmmmpf,“ grunzte Jack.

Der Redner hielt plötzlich einen etwa fingerlangen Stab in der Hand, der an einem Ende sehr dünn war und dann in eine Perle überging. Daniel hob überrascht eine Braue: Die vermutlichen Sextoys, die sie am Meeresgrund gefunden hatten, sahen so ähnlich aus. Mit einem demonstrativ-eleganten Bogen schob sich der Antiker den Stab in den Mund. Dort hielt er ihn eine Weile, während die Perle vor seinen Lippen hing. Währenddessen zählte eine Einblendung unterhalb seines Gesichts offenbar die Zeit, denn Daniel murmelte „30 Sekunden“.

„Auch Küssen und Oralsex sind bei Infektionskrankheiten unproblematisch. Die Anwendung der Reinigungsstäbe tötet alle schädlichen Keime ab.“

Auf das nächste Bild war keiner von ihnen vorbereitet, obwohl Daniel soetwas vorhergesehen hatte. Der Redner lag mit weit gespreizten, angezogenen Beinen auf dem Rücken und demonstrierte, wie man durch Druck auf die Perle am Ende den Stab lubrizieren konnte. Dann führte er sich das Objekt ohne Umstände in den Anus ein und dozierte „Je nach sexuellen Bedürfnissen kann ein kleinerer oder größerer Reinigungsstab verwendet werden. Die Stäbe bereiten den Analmuskel auf Penetration vor. Für Fisting wird die Anwendung eines größeren Stabes empfohlen.“ Der Antiker zog den kleinen Stab heraus und tauschte ihn fließend und geschäftsmäßig durch eine anderen Stab mit – Daniel schätzte grob – mindestens vier Fingern im Durchmesser. Er bewegte den Stab eine Weile rythmisch hinein- und hinaus, bevor er ihn bis zur Perle in seinem Körper verschwinden ließ.  
Daniel staunte darüber, wie problemlos das große, dicke Objekt einzuführen war.

„Daniel... wahrscheinlich sollte ich das besser nicht fragen, aber... was ist 'Fisting'?“

„Ähhhm... einen Moment Geduld, Jack. Ich bin sicher, die zeigen das.“

Und das taten sie in der Tat. Offenbar gab es keine Sexpraktik, über die die geheimnisvollen Schmuckstücke nicht in den Körper gelangen konnten. Die zwei Männer zeigten das komplette Kama Sutra, die Illustration sämtlicher griechischer Porno-Vasen und noch einen Haufen anderer fantasievoller Möglichkeiten. Und wie man die Kel-Tek-Tohán loswerden konnte, wurde zu Jacks großer Erleichterung zwischendurch immer wieder eingestreut.

Irgendwann stoppte Daniel den Vortrag durch ein kurzes Antippen des Kästchens auf eine Stelle, die er als das Antiker-Stoppzeichen identifizierte. Es war noch nicht zuende, doch seine Aufnahmefähigkeit war für den Tag völlig erschöpft. Jack sah aus, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte er, eine rein rhetorische Frage. Er wusste genau so gut wie Jack, dass sie das Geschenk nicht ablehnen sollten. Wenn Teal´c sagte, dass die Objekte lebensrettend sein konnten, wäre das geradezu irre gewesen in ihrer Situation mit SG-1.  
„Wir nehmen es an. Oder denkst du nicht?“ Jack sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Ich würde mir für immer Vorwürfe machen, wenn dir was passiert.“  
„Yeah, ditto.“ Jack zwickte sich in die Nasenwurzel. „Aber wir sollten die Dinger vorerst offen tragen. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“  
Daniel schnaubte und nickte. Wenn sie das Geschenk annahmen und die Schmuckstücke waren nicht sichtbar, würde der Jaffa wissen, dass sie es im Körper trugen. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, während ihrer Hochzeitszeremonie Teal´cs wissenden, verhalten lächelnden Blick auf sich zu spüren. Bei allem Vertrauen, was sie dem Krieger beide entgegenbrachten – das war definitiv zu viel. TMI.  
„Also...“ Daniel zog das Kästchen zu sich heran und nahm die beiden Objekte in die Hand. Sie fühlten sich schwer und kühl auf seiner Haut an. Und irgendwie... speziell. Daniel wusste nicht, wie er es beschreiben sollte.

Jack betrachtete die beiden langen Perlenreihen mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Angst.  
„Werden wir danach überhaupt noch normalen Sex haben?“ platzte es aus ihm heraus, nicht nur in Erinnerung an ihr wollüstiges Experiment mit den Antiker-Dildos in der Krankenstation. Und dann ging in seinem Kopf eine schwarze Falltür herunter. Panik breitete sich in seinem Selbst aus, eine Panik, die er überwunden geglaubt hatte. Oder zumindest erfolgreich unterdrückt.

  


Der Archäologe legte die Objekte auf dem Laken ab. Er streckte die Hand aus. Er durfte nichts falsch machen. Sie mussten reden, jetzt. Je mehr Zeit Jack in dieser Stimmung verbrachte, desto schwieriger würde es werden, ihn da wieder herauszuholen, vermutete er. Andererseits - dass Jack in seiner Gegenwart überhaupt in diese Stimmung fallen konnte, das verbuchte er als eine Art Fortschritt. Dass er ihn so nah an sich herangelassen hatte, um diese Schwelle zu überschreiten, vielleicht bedeutete das, er konnte eines Tages wieder frei sein.

„Jack, bitte sieh mich an.“ Daniel berührte ihn nicht, hielt ihm weiter die ausgestreckte Hand hin, wollte auf keinen Fall gewaltsam in seinen Kokon eindringen.

Jack starrte weiter vor sich hin. Er schien ihn nicht zu hören.  
Wenn Jack in aggressive Abwehrhaltung ging, war das eine Sache. Das hatte er im Privaten Daniel gegenüber lange nicht getan. Nur dieser völlig abwesende, panikartige Rückzug machte dem Archäologen Angst. Der Archäologe fühlte sich in diesem Moment ziemlich überfordert. Jack hatte für ihn Schwellen überschritten, die ihn tief in die Dunkelheit geführt haben mussten. Er rechnete am Anfang ständig damit, dass manche Dinge beim Sex Jacks psychische Gesundheit in Gefahr bringen könnten – auf eine bedrohliche Art. Auf eine Art, die professionelle Hilfe erfordern wüde, die Jack strikt verweigerte. Doch je mehr Jack ausprobieren wollte, und je weniger Alpträume er hatte, desto mehr wiegte Daniel sie in Sicherheit. Er fragte sich, ob das nun vorbei war.

„Nimm meine Hand. Bitte.“ Daniel streckte ihm die Hand weiter entgegen, berührte leicht den Handrücken.  
Jack ergriff die Hand. Zögerlich.  
Daniel schloss erleichtert seine Finger um Jacks, und legte kurz ihre Hände an seine Wange. Sein Atem strich über Jacks Fingerknöchel, als er die Hände weiter vor seinem Gesicht hielt. 

„Was mich betrifft, haben wir keinen normalen Sex. Sondern wir haben den besten Sex meines Lebens. Du bist so liebevoll und aufmerksam und du gibst mir das Gefühl, das Zentrum deiner Welt zu sein. Ich habe lange von uns geträumt, aber dass du meine Liebe erwiderst? Das hat mich umgehauen. Und du bläst mir das Gehirn weg im Bett, Jack. Das meine ich wörtlich und im übertragenen Sinne. Aber ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, was es dich manchmal kostet, diese Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich weiss, dass du mit aller Macht deine Erinnerungen in Schach hälst, Jack. Ich weiss genau, dass deine Dämonen nie ganz verschwunden sind. Manchmal habe ich geglaubt, dass du dich befreien konntest. Vollständig befreien. Aber dann ist irgendwas, manchmal eine winzige Kleinigkeit, und ich weiss, dass es dich bewußte Anstrengung kostet, sich nicht in die Erinnerungen hineinsaugen zu lassen. Also, in diesem Sinne haben wir oft keinen normalen Sex.“ Jack starrte bewegungslos vor sich hin und ließ durch nichts erkennen, dass er Daniel überhaupt hörte. Daniel fuhr fort, in der inständigen Hoffnung, dass er Recht hatte mit seiner Interpretation.

„Ich weiss, dass du das alles machst, um dich mit deinen Erlebnissen zu konfrontieren. Um schlechte Erfahrungen durch gute zu ersetzen. Weil du wieder ein normales Sexleben willst. Und vielleicht auch, weil du glaubst, dass ich es brauche.“  
Daniel lachte humorlos. „Inzwischen brauche ich unser Sexleben wahrscheinlich wirklich, denn jetzt bin ich süchtig nach dir, Jack O`Neill. Aber ich habe sowas wie Selbstkontrolle. Du kannst jederzeit „Stop“ sagen, und ich werde dich trotzdem lieben und damit zufrieden sein, dich zu halten und zu streicheln und zu küssen und deine Tränen ungesehen in meinem T-Shirt versickern lassen, wenn du nach einem Alptraum aufwachst. Du hast das alles von Anfang an für mich getan, seit wir uns kennen. Mit Ausnahme des Küssens. Dafür bin ich dir unendlich dankbar.“

Hinter seinen eigenen Augen brannten jetzt Tränen, die er mit aller Macht zurückhielt. Flüsternd und etwas gepresst führte er seinen Monolog weiter. „Du hast selbst gesagt, du brauchst keinen Sex, wenn ich das nicht will. Das gilt umgekehrt auch für dich. Wenn du das nicht willst, brauche ich auch keinen Sex. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Entspannt. Das einzige, was mir wirklich wichtig ist, das ist deine Nähe. Dich in meinem Leben zu haben. Nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Und ich kann verstehen, wenn du das Ding -“ er nahm eine von den Kel-Tek-Tohán-Metallketten in die Hand - „wenn du das Ding niemals in deinem Körper tragen möchtest. Du hast mehr als einen Grund dafür.“

Jack starrte weiter auf ihre Hände, so unbewegt wie vorher. Daniel atmete tief ein und aus, während er versuchte etwas zusammenzudenken, was seit langer Zeit in seinem Kopf spukte.  
Der Colonel erschreckte ihn ein wenig, als er ohne Vorwarnung seiner Starre erwachte und entschlossen feststellte „Aber ich werd es tun.Vielleicht muss ich manchmal darum kämpfen, mit dir schlafen zu können. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ein paar beschissene irakische Gefängniswärter unsere Beziehung kontrollieren und unser Leben in Gefahr bringen. Also noch mehr, als es unsere Jobs sowieso schon tun.“ Er nahm die Metallkette aus Daniels Hand und betrachtete sie eingehend. Der Kristall begann, ein blaues Leuchten abzugeben. Seine Augen verengten sich.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob die Dinger richtig funktionieren, wenn nur einer von uns sie im Körper trägt. Jedenfalls wenn es darauf ankommt. Deshalb werde ich es ausprobieren.“ Jack suchte Daniels Blick und flüsterte „Und ich habe das unverschämte Glück, dabei die sanfteste Seele in diesem Universum an meiner Seite zu haben.“

„An deiner Seite bin ich jederzeit, ob sanft sei mal dahingestellt.“ Daniel verzog das Gesicht. „Jack, ich bin hier etwas überfordert, schätze ich. Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich morgen nicht heiratest und nie wieder mit mir redest, aber ich möchte dich um etwas bitten, und es ist mir ernst.“  
„Okay,“ sagte Jack tonlos. „Was für eine zauberhafte Art, in die Nacht vor der Hochzeit zu starten,“ fügte er hinzu und erwiderte die Grimasse.

„Dann ist dir klar, dass jetzt was kommt, was du wirklich nicht willst. Ich weiss das, aber bitte, denk wenigstens drüber nach.“ Daniel schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und atmete tief ein. „Ich möchte dich um die Erlaubnis bitten, über das Alptraum-Problem mit einem Freund zu sprechen. Er ist Anthropologe und hat danach Psychologie studiert. Vielleicht brauchst du professionelle Hilfe, wenn das hier schiefgeht. Also ich meine, wenn du Alpträume von den Dingern bekommst, noch schlimmere Alpträume.“  
„Daniel, das geht nicht. Der ganze Kram ist klassifiziert, streng geheim, unter Verschluss, verdammt nochmal!“

„Das weiss ich, Jack. Ich halte dich da raus, okay? Du musst nicht selber mit ihm reden. Ich werde die Geschichte so verändern, dass von den klassifizierten Teilen nichts erkennbar ist.“  
„Und wie willst du das machen, Daniel? Mehr als die Hälfte meines Lebens ist offiziell geschwärzt und existiert überhaupt nicht!“

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, Jack. Das Ganze ist rein hypothetisch, okay? Ich sage nur FALLS du schlimmere Alpträume bekommst. Dann werd ich mir was ausdenken. Du brauchst nicht selber mit ihm zu sprechen, Ver-Dammt Noch-Mal! Wir kennen uns gut genug, dass ich ihn um einen privaten Rat bitten kann. Und er wird es respektieren wenn ich sage, dass ich ihm nicht verraten darf, um wen genau es geht. Ich will für den Notfall ein paar Tipps haben, ein paar allgemeine Hinweise. Weil ich nämlich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, was ich machen soll, wenn das eskaliert!“ Daniel fixierte Jack durchdringend und krümmte sich innerlich ein kleines bisschen für den verbalen Tiefschlag, den er in Gedanken vorbereitete.  
„Immerhin wirst du dabei durchaus gewalttätig.“ Jack ließ den Kopf hängen, und Daniel fühlte seine Scham mit schmerzhafter Intensität. Er beeilte sich hinzuzufügen „Also im Traum natürlich nur. Ich weiss, dass du mir niemals absichtlich Schaden zufügen würdest...“ seine Stimme verlor sich, und er blickte seinerseits beschämt auf die Bettdecke.

Jack schnaubte. „Also bisher schlägst du dich ganz hervorragend mit meinem Problem, Dr. Jackson. Und das meine ich wörtlich,“ fügte er trocken hinzu. Er griff Daniel an den Oberarmen, die eine Metallkette noch zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger eingeklemmt, und betrachtete ihn an seiner Nasenwurzel entlang.

„Können wir jetzt bitte wieder zu den erfreulichen Teilen des Abends kommen? Wir haben ein Hochzeitsritual vorzubereiten“ - er hob die Kel-Tek-Tohán in die Höhe - „und etwas Schlaf nachzuholen, und vielleicht...“ Jacks Brauen tanzten ein wenig.

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab, Jack. Aber was solls, wir werden das Problem lösen, wenn – ich meine falls – es auftritt.“ Der Archäologe stetzte seine Brille ab. 

„... ja, vielleicht?“ Daniels Augenbraue wölbte sich, in den flirtenden Tanz einsteigend.  
„... vielleicht das Ende von unserem 3D-Porno nochmal ansehen, und dann...“  
„... dann ausprobieren, was wir gesehen haben?“  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht erfinden wir auch selber was.“ Jacks Stimme klang rau, als er diese Worte flüsterte, und allein der Klang sandte ein erregtes Kribbeln in Daniels Schoß. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war ausschließlich auf Daniel gerichtet, als er die Kel-Tek-Tohán neben die andere Kette legte. Daniel verstand – Jack wollte ihr letztes Mal vor der Hochzeit „ohne“. Der Colonel beugte sich nach vorne, legte seine trockenen Lippen sanft auf Daniels, und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief ein, ließ Daniels Geruch in seine Lungen strömen und verwob ihre Finger miteinander. Nach mehreren tiefen Atemzügen sagte er „Weisst du, ich mag sonst keine Pornos. Aber dieser hier ist anders. Wie wir, irgendwie.“

Jack löste sich langsam von seinem Geliebten und zog sich einen Bademantel über. Er deutete kurz mit dem Kopf zur Tür.  
Der Colonel verschwand im Flur und dann in dem kleinen Etagenbad, um sich gründlich zu reinigen, ein letztes Mal ohne das Antiker-Toy. Daniel sank erschöpft auf das Bett zurück. Ihr Gespräch hallte in seinen Gedanken nach, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren.

Er musste kurz eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich fühlte er eine feuchte Zunge an seinem Ohrläppchen, die über seine Kehle zum Schlüsselbein wanderte und von dort zu einem Nippel, und es dauerte keine zwanzig Sekunden, bis er von Jacks Saugattacke steinhart geworden war.

„Nimm mich von hinten,“ wisperte Jack in sein Ohr, die Zunge am Nippel durch seine Finger ersetzend. „Auf dem Bauch, mit weit gespreizten Beinen, dir völlig ausgeliefert, die Hände am Kopfteil als wäre ich gefesselt. Dring tief und hart in mich ein, so tief du kannst. Kein Gleitgel. Lass mich kommen mit deinem Schwanz in meinem Loch. Ich will wissen, wie es ist.“ 

Daniel wimmerte leise, hin- und hergerissen zwischen roher Geilheit und empathischem Schmerz. Er war noch nie auf diese Art von hinten in seinen Geliebten eingedrungen, jedenfalls nicht so, aus gutem Grund. Aber inzwischen wusste er es besser, als es Jack auszureden. Der Colonel war erwachsen und mindestens so stur wie Daniel selbst. Falls es gut ging, würde Daniel sich für ihn freuen, und falls es schiefging, würde er die Scherben aufsammeln.

Der Archäologe nahm den Kopf seines Geliebten zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Dann hatte er genug Mut gesammelt und manövrierte sich unter seinem Colonel heraus.  
„Bleib so,“ flüsterte er. Jack faltete eine Decke zusammen und schob sie unter sich, Daniel hatte noch genug Geistesgegenwart, um Jacks abgelegtes Handtuch zwischen Decke und Penis zu schieben. Er betrachtete seinen sehnigen, muskulösen Geliebten, der sich für ihn arrangiert hatte, die Arme ausgestreckt. Jacks Hände umklammerten die hölzernen Gitterstäbe des antiken Landhaus-Bettes. Seine Beine waren angezogen, die Hinterbacken so weit geöffnet, dass sein Anus rosig schimmerte. Das Licht kam von vorne, und Daniel war dankbar, dass dadurch Jacks Narben an dieser Stelle nur schwach zu sehen waren.

„Wunderschön,“ flüsterte Daniel. „Du bist so wunderschön und sexy.“  
Jack lächelte verlegen und ein bisschen amüsiert, wie immer, wenn Daniel soetwas sagte. Dabei atmete er tief den Geruch von Daniels Kopfkissen ein, und das Lächeln ging über in ein Lachen, und das Lachen ging über in ein langgezogenes Stöhnen.

„Nimm mich,“ brachte Jack hervor, die Nase in das Kissen gepresst.  
„Nein,“ sagte Daniel entschieden. „Nicht jetzt. Ich werde dich nehmen, wie du es willst. Aber ich bereite dich vor, wie ich es will. Und ich liebe dich, Jack. Ich werde dich nicht verletzten.“  
Er schob sich über Jacks Rücken, auf seine Arme gestützt. Jack spürte, wie sein Gewicht ihn sanft in die Decke drückte, und er fühlte sich geborgen darin. Beschützt, umhüllt, so geborgen, dass Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Daniels steinharte Erektion lag zwischen seinen Pobacken, er fühlte die weichen Hoden an seinen Anus gepresst. Es war intim, und in diesem Moment konnte er sich fast nichts intimeres vorstellen, als so zu liegen, mit weit gespreizten Beinen, Daniel dazwischen, über ihm, bereit, sich mit ihm zu vereinigen.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Daniel erneut und knabberte leicht an der Stelle zwischen Nacken und Schulter. Er blieb lange so liegen, obwohl er fast unerträglich erregt war. Erst seine ermüdenden Arme erinnerten ihn daran, weiterzumachen. Mit seinen Lippen erforschte der Archäologe jede Narbe und jeden Wirbel auf dem Weg nach unten, und mit seinem Atem und seiner Zunge und seiner Stimme streichelte er Jacks Haut.

„Öffne dich für mich,“ atmete er verführerisch. „Ich werde dich lecken. Meine Zunge tief in deinen Eingang schieben. Rein und raus, immer wieder, ich liebe dich nur meiner Zunge, bis du dich windest vor Lust und es nicht mehr ertragen kannst und etwas in dir spüren musst, bis du gefüllt sein willst. Dann nehme ich einen Finger und massiere deinen Glücksknopf. Ich will dich schreien hören.“

Jack keuchte schwer, und der Linguist sparte vorsichtig den Verband an linker Jacks Flanke aus, während er seinen Weg mit Lippen und Zunge langsam fortsetzte.

„Du wirst hinabstoßen auf meinen Finger und darum betteln, dass ich einen zweiten nehme und dich noch weiter dehne. Ich will, dass du schön entspannt bist für mich, damit ich meinen heißen harten Schwanz in deinen Körper rammen kann. Immer wieder, hart rein, langsam raus, mit jedem Stoß treffe ich mitten in dein Lustzentrum. Ich will, dass du Sterne siehst, Baby, ich will, dass du nicht mehr denken kannst.“ 

Der Colonel presste seine Erektion keuchend in das Handtuch, während der Archäologe und Linguist sich daranmachte, mit der Zunge in das vor ihm liegende Loch zu tauchen. Doch vorher bearbeitete er die festen Hinterbacken abwechselnd mit Zähnen und Lippen, so lange, dass Jack verzweifelte Geräusche von sich gab. Wenn Daniel seine linguistischen Fähigkeiten auf allen Ebenen einsetzte, raubte ihm das den Verstand. Es war so gut, dass er einmal dabei tatsächlich gekommen war, trotz seines Alters. Jacks Herz immer pochte schneller vor Erregung, als Daniel seine Ankündigung auf Italienisch wiederholte, fest seine Hinterbacken massierend, mit den Daumen seinen Eingang umkreisend.

Und dann tat er es, und Jack konnte ein leises Jaulen nicht unterdrücken.

Daniel leckt sein Loch, die empfindliche Rosette, erst flach und intensiv, nur von aussen. Kurz darauf schoss seine steif gehaltene Zunge in Jacks Anus, offen gehalten von geschickten Fingern. Jack stöhnte in das Kissen. Er fühlte sich erst hart penetriert, wie angekündigt, dann kreisend, immer fest und energisch.  
Der Archäologe hörte nicht auf seinen Geliebten zu lecken, zu küssen, denn sein Mund war unerreichbar im Kissen vergraben. Daniel ließ seine Leidenschaft durch seine Zunge fließen, auch als er heimlich auf dem Nachttisch nach der Flasche mit dem Massageöl tastete. „Kein Gleitgel“ - das war kein Gel. Er grinste um seine ausgestreckte Zunge, die im Moment vollflächig über Jacks Loch glitt, vor und zurück. Daniel ließ reichlich Speichel von oben durch Jacks Spalte laufen, und nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Finger und seine Erektion mit Öl einzureiben. Dann kehrte er zur Penetration zurück, bis er fühlte, dass Jacks Öffnung weich genug war, um einen Finger zu versenken. Mit der Handkante fuhr er vor und zurück durch die Spalte, mehrmals.

„Du bist offen für mich, und ich werde dich jetzt mit meinem Finger nehmen. Bist du bereit?“  
„Oh, yeahhhhh,“ keuchte Jack und presste sich Daniels Zeigefinger entgegen, der glatt und in sein Inneres vordrang und einen Vorgeschmack lieferte wie sich sein Schwanz anfühlen würde. 

„Hey, das ist...“ Daniel hörte Jacks Stirnrunzeln in seiner Stimme und ignorierte es.

„Jepp, “ keuchte er. „Fühlst du, wie ich mit meinem Finger in dich eindringe?“ Seine freie Hand lag auf Jacks Wirbelsäule, der Daumen malte kleine, beruhigende Kreise – im Kontrast zu dem Finger, der jetzt rhythmisch und fest gegen Jacks Glücksknopf stieß. Der hilflos auf dem Bauch liegende Mann bemerkte noch, dass ihm langsam aber sicher das Zeitgefühl entglitt, dicht gefolgt von seinem Verstand, und sein letzter bewußter Gedanke war eine Urlaubserinnerung, wie Daniel in der Abendsonne am Strand lag. Ausgestreckt, mit glänzender Haut und erwartungsvollem Blick, eine gewaltige Erektion in der Hand, die er lasziv streichelte.

Jack hörte nicht, dass Daniel ihn nach einem zweiten Finger fragte, und Daniel nahm das als Zeichen, dass sein Geliebter bereit für ihn war, mehr als bereit. Der zweite Finger durchbrach nur den Muskel, um eine Weile darin zu kreisen, weiteten den engen Ring mehr und mehr, bis ein dritter Finger Platz fand. Jack saugte die Finger regelrecht ein, bewegte sich darauf zu, und Daniel erfasste ein Schwindelgefühl als er beobachtete, wie seine halbe Hand in Jacks Körper verschwand und wieder herausglitt, immer wieder. Inzwischen war er verrückt vor Lust, wollte nichts mehr, als sich in Jacks seidigem engen Anus zu versenken. Ein letztes Mal neckte er ihn mit seiner Erektion, die er langsam vor- und zurück durch die Spalte gleiten ließ, an Jacks geweitetem, losen Eingang vorbei. 

Jack lag vollkommen schutzlos vor ihm, ausgeliefert, mit den Armen über dem Kopf ausgestreckt am Bettgestell, die Beine weit gespreizt, vollständig exponiert.

_Ich würde töten, um dich zu schützen. _Er wusste nicht, ob er das laut gesagt hatte. Diese Erkenntnis hätte Daniel noch vor zwei Jahren vermutlich erschüttert, doch er hatte sich verändert. _Ich opfere mich, um dich zu schützen_ – das war vor seinem Aufstieg. Er war auch deshalb wieder ein Mensch, weil er ein Kämpfer geworden war und die Anderen damit nicht umgehen konnten. Und jetzt hatte er etwas zu verlieren und zu verteidigen, den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben.

„Ich würde töten, um dich zu schützen,“ flüsterte er in Jacks Hals, dicht an seinen Rücken gepresst. Seine Erektion suchte ihren Weg auf Autopilot. Daniel stöhnte glückselig, als er in Jacks Körper glitt.  
Jack nahm einen scharfen Atemzug, zittrig nicht nur wegen des plötzlichen Ausgefülltseins. Es war eine wundervoll überwältigende Erfahrung, Daniel war überall, auf seiner Haut, in seinem Körper und in seinem Geist. Bedeckte ihn, beschützte ihn, liebte ihn. Erahnte, was er brauchte, wie es niemand sonst konnte.

Seine Existenz war pures Gefühl, und durch diesen Schleier nahm er wahr, wie Daniel ihn mit jeder Bewegung füllte, ein Feuerwerk aus Sternen auslöste, um sich dann wieder zurückzuziehen. Jedes Mal waren es mehr Sterne. Nach ungezählter Zeit gingen die Sterne nahtlos ineinander über, und eine tiefe heitere Befriedigung breitete sich in seinem Selbst aus.  
Als Jack kam, nahmen seine Kontraktionen Daniel nach kurzer Zeit mit sich, ineinander pulsierend, die Lust des anderen verlängernd.

Daniel blieb eine Weile erschöpft liegen, auf seine Ellbogen gestützt. Es dauerte, bis sie wieder denken konnten. Er wälzte Jack mit sich auf die Seite, immer noch in seinem Körper vergraben, und griff sich das Wasserglas vom Nachttisch, um seinen Mund auszuspülen. Er spuckte das Wasser in das klebrige Handtuch, das er unter Jack hervorzog.

Ihre Hände tasteten gleichzeitig nach dem Gefäß mit den beiden metallischen Ketten. Sie zogen jeder eine heraus. Jack drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, um Daniel ansehen zu können, und Daniel beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn endlich auf die Lippen zu küssen.

„Aht!“ stoppte ihn der Colonel mit einem Finger. „Der Hochzeitskuss kommt zum Schluss, soviel ich weiss.“ Er hob die Kel-Tek-Tohán mit einem fragenden Blick über Daniels linkes Handgelenk, und als Daniel zustimmend blinzelte, legte er die Kette über den Handrücken, um die Enden mit sich selbst zu verdrehen. Daniel wiederholte das Ritual mit Jacks Handgelenk. Wie in der Holoprojektion legten sie ihren Puls aneinander und beobachteten, wie die Ketten im Halbdunkel bläulich zu leuchten begannen und sich selbstständig umeinander schlangen.

„Huh, das ist irgendwie gruselig,“ sagte Jack mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Jepp,“ stimmte Daniel zu. „Darf ich dich jetzt küssen?“  
Anstelle einer Antwort schloss Jack seine Lippen über Daniels und sorgte seinerseits dafür, dass der Archäologe Zeit und Raum vergass, um kurze Zeit darauf an seiner Seite einzuschlafen. Im glückseeligen Nachglühen ihrer Vereinigung spürte Jack Daniel immer noch in sich und lächelte. Er konnte sich keine intimere Hochzeit vorstellen als das, was sie in der letzten Stunde getan hatten. Es war ein guter Ausgleich dafür, dass ihre Zeremonie am kommenden Vormittag dank Mrs. Yrsa alles andere als intim sein würde.

Er wollte trotz allem ihre Hochzeit so romantisch wie möglich begehen, und er hatte Pläne dafür. Nach einem Leben voller potenziell tödlicher Missionen fand er, dass sie das verdient hatten. Beide.  
Die Mission, die er morgen gemeinsam mit Daniel anzutreten plante, würde in jedem Fall irgendwann tödlich enden. Aber er hoffte, dass sie bis dahin noch viele gemeinsame Jahre hatten.

  


* Fortsetzung folgt*


	7. Die schönste tödliche Mission - Traum-Hochzeit

  
  


#  **Das Erbe der Antiker Teil 7:**   
Die schönste tödliche Mission – Traum-Hochzeit

  


  


Daniel schlief erschöpft ein, mit Jack im Arm, an seinen Rücken gepresst. Sie waren immer noch vereinigt, Daniel halb hart in Jacks Körper, hart genug, um nicht herauszugleiten.

Er träumte, aber es war sehr lebendig. Er durchlebte ein reales Ereignis, das sich wie ein Film in seinem Kopf abspielte.  
Es war vor mehreren Jahren gewesen, in den ersten Jahren des neu aufgelegten Stargate-Projekts. Sie hatten eine schwere Mission gehabt, auf der Jack und Daniel heftig stritten – eigentlich permanent. Ein Erstkontakt, der beinahe schief gegangen war, wie so oft. Sie kamen streitend in die Krankenstation zur Abschlussuntersuchung, sie stritten während der Untersuchung, und sie wollten die Krankenstation gerade streitend verlassen, als Janet „Napoleon“ Fraiser mit schneidender Stimme und einem maliziösen Lächeln ihre Feierabend-Pläne durchkreuzte.

„Colonel O`Neill, ich verschreibe Ihnen einen mindestens 2-stündigen Sauna-Aufenthalt hier im medizinischen Therapiebereich nach den üblichen Regeln. Anzutreten – sofort,“ bestimmte sie, während ihr Lächeln sich noch ein wenig vertiefte. 

„Dr. Jackson, Sie werden sich dem Colonel anschließen,“ fügte sie entschieden hinzu, als Daniel sich seitlich davonzuschleichen versuchte.

Und so kam es, dass die besten Freunde sich schwitzend in der kleinen Sauna des Reha-Bereichs der Krankenstation wiederfanden. Sie hatten während des ersten, „kühlsten“ Saunaganges immer noch gestritten. Aber jetzt wurde es langsam wirklich unangenehm heiß, und es gingen ihnen die Themen aus und der Atem. Janet Fraiser konnte verdammt hinterhältig sein, wenn sie sich in das Leben ihrer Patienten einmischte. Aber sie war bei dieser erzwungenen Saunarunde nicht dabei – was ihr zuzutrauen gewesen wäre – also konnten sie machen, was sie wollten, oder?  
Jack beschloss, wenn er schon gezwungen wurde, sich hier aufzuhalten, konnte er die Gelegenheit für ein Nickerchen nutzen. Er lag ohnehin auf dem Rücken, während Daniel es bevorzugte zu sitzen. Dank seiner Fähigkeit, bei Bedarf auf Kommando einzuschlafen, war der auf Krawall gebürstete Colonel nach einigen Atemzügen weggedämmert. Leider funktionierte das nur an ungewöhnlichen Orten, zuhause nicht immer, und es schützte ihn nicht vor seinen allgegenwärtigen Alpträumen.

Es wäre langsam Zeit gewesen, die Sauna zu verlassen und in das Abkühlbecken zu steigen. Doch Daniel hatte keine Lust dazu. Er liebte die Hitze, er vermisste die Hitze, und die Aussicht auf das widerlich kalte Wasser kam ihm noch widerlicher vor, wenn er an Jacks Späße mit Wasserschläuchen, Eiskübeln und anderem nassen Sauna-Zubehör dachte.   
Nicht weil er die Späße blöd fand, sondern weil sie heute wegen ihrer Streiterei nicht stattfanden. Es war unbeschreiblich deprimierend. Der Archäologe fragte sich, was der Colonel an ihm fand, dass er trotz ihrer ständigen Auseinandersetzungen immer noch mit ihm befreundet war. Oder – erst recht mit ihm befreundet war. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Bisher hatten ihn alle Menschen irgendwann verlassen, waren verschwunden oder gestorben. War es dieses mal so weit? War er zu weit gegangen, und Jack würde ihn zum Teufel schicken? Jack, der einzige beste Freund, den er je gehabt hatte? Der scheinbar so anders war als er, und doch so ähnlich? Der auf ihn achtete, wie es noch kein Mensch getan hatte, seit er erwachsen war?

Wehmütig betrachtete er Jacks Gesicht, dessen Kopf neben seinem Oberschenkel lag – mehr Platz war in der kleinen Sauna nicht. Der Colonel hatte die Augen geschlossen, schien zu schlafen, doch es war kein erholsamer Schlaf. Daniel bemerkte seine Hand, die sich in das Handtuch krallte. Und in seinem Traum sah Daniel sich selbst herumlaufen, irgendwo auf einem fremden Planeten, in Tarn-Uniform. Es war, als ob zwei Filme sich übereinanderschoben, aus verschiedenen Perspektiven gleichzeitig. Auf einmal begann Jack stoßweise zu atmen, und er warf den Kopf hin- und her. Die ruckartigen Bewegungen gingen Daniel durch Mark und Bein, und er spürte eine Panik, die nicht seine eigene war. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es Jack schlecht ging. Ob er ihn wecken sollte, so kurz nachdem er eingeschlafen war?

Daniel beschloss erst einmal abzuwarten, und machte es sich in seiner bevorzugten Sauna-Haltung bequem, in die Ecke gelehnt, und über alle drei Sitzreihen ausgebreitet. So dämmerte er unter halb geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin, bis Jack begann, unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin zu murmeln. Offensichtlich hatte er einen Alptraum. Daniel sah wieder sich selbst, dieses Mal redete er energisch auf eine humanoide Person ein. Daniel beobachtete Jacks Gesicht, die festgekrallte Hand. Wie sollte er Kontakt aufnehmen? Wie würde Jack reagieren? Es fiel ihm immer schwer, nach einem Streit wieder zum Alltag überzugehen. Meist war es Jack, der den ersten Schritt machte – und natürlich nicht, indem er über das Problem nochmal in Ruhe redete. Das höchstens, wenn General Hammond ihn dazu zwang. Jack beruhigte sich für sich allein und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber das funktionierte für Daniel. Sogar perfekt.

„Halt! Daniel!“

Der Archäologe katapultierte sich in die Senkrechte, erschreckt und verwirrt von Jacks plötzlichem Ausruf.  
„Daniel! Daniel...“ 

Zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus. Sie schwebte einen Moment über Jacks Schulter, bevor er sie leicht auf die nassgeschwitzte Haut sinken ließ. Mit latentem Unbehagen nahm er die 10-Cent-große runde Narbe wahr, an der er sich mindestens einen Teil der Schuld gab.

„Jack, ich bin hier.“

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen schoss Jack bei der Berührung in eine aufrechte Sitzposition.  
„Oh Gott, Daniel.“

Jack zog den Archäologen ohne Umstände an sich, ob nackt oder nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung, Jack?“

„Yeah,“ sagte der Colonel leise, und Daniel fand es nicht besonders überzeugend. Er fühlte Jacks Hand in seinem Nacken, der Daumen strich über seinen Hals. Eine Geste, die er bei jedem anderen Menschen seltsam gefunden hätte, unangenehm und aufdringlich und viel zu intim, völlig unbekleidet, in einer Sauna. Gleichzeitig spürte er Jacks immense Erleichterung darüber, dass Daniel neben ihm saß, spürte es als wäre es seine eigene Empfindung, und er erwiderte Jacks Umarmung, beherzter als sonst.

„Tut mir leid,“ murmelte Daniel kaum hörbar, und er meinte die Narbe ebenso wie den Streit.

„Mir auch,“ flüsterte Jack in seine Schulter.

„Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich es nicht wieder tue.“

„Ich weiß, Daniel.“

  


* O *

  


In Daniels Arm zu liegen, fest umschlossen, war für Jack besser als jede Schlaftablette. Und er hatte mindetens zweimal in seinem Leben viele davon gebraucht, bis kurz vor die Sucht.   
Dass Daniel noch in seinem Körper war, hätte ihn eigentlich stören sollen, dachte er im Wegdämmern. Doch es fühlte sich nur schön an, intim, nah, liebevoll. So eingehüllt glitt er in den Schlaf und träumte von Daniel.   
Genauer gesagt, Jack träumte von Umarmungen mit Daniel.

  
Daniel in der Sauna. Auf Befehl von Dr. Fraiser, sie beide zusammen nach einem heftigen Streit. Jetzt, im nachhinein, fühlte es sich ein bisschen so an, als hätte die Ärztin nicht nur ihren Streit schlichten wollen. Es wirkte fast so, als hätte sie sie mit Absicht verkuppelt. Sie waren sich dort so nah gewesen.  
  
Daniel im Torraum, umgeben von SG-Personal. Unglaubliche Erleichterung, als er den Totgeglaubten lebend ihn in seine Arme zog. Es war ihm nie bewußt gewesen, dass er damals seine Nase in Daniels Schulter vergraben hatte. Doch im Traum sog er nicht nur tief Daniels Geruch ein, sondern er fühlte dessen Unsicherheit und Überraschung angesichts seines begeisterten Empfangs und seine zurückhaltende Freude. 

  


Daniel auf dem Boden des Lagerraums, in Jacks Arme eingehüllt, außer sich, schluchzend, verzweifelt, zerrissen und doch verbunden mit Jack, den er vor wenigen Momenten mit einer Waffe bedroht hatte. Jack hielt ihn fest, so fest er konnte, und er fühlte, wie ein kleiner Teil von Daniel bereit gewesen war, zu ihm zu kommen, weg von dem Sog des Sarkophags, hin zu seinem besten Freund.

  


Daniel auf seinem Balkon, er wollte sein eigenes Leben beenden, er war weit, weit weg. Jack spürte ihn kaum noch, nur ein dumpfes, undurchdringliches Grau. Damals hatten sie alle geglaubt, der Grund wäre der Einfluss des Lichts in dem verdammten Goa`ould-Vergnügungspalast gewesen. Aber plötzlich war Jack sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Trotzdem konnte er dieses Mal nicht erkennen, was in Daniel vorging.

  


Daniel auf Jacks Sofa, nachdem Hathor eine Spur der Verwüstung hinterlassen und Daniel vergewaltigt hatte. Er schämte sich in Grund und Boden, wollte unsichtbar sein, nicht existieren. Jacks Umarmung konnte ihm keinen unmittelbaren Trost spenden, er brauchte bis nach seinem Aufstieg, um das Erlebnis zu verarbeiten. Doch Jacks Geste hatte einen winzigen Unterschied gemacht. Daniel fühlte sich nicht mehr so schmutzig und nichtswürdig und schwach.

  


Daniel nach Sha´res Tod, traurig und ratlos und von der Überzeugung überwältigt, dass er keine Bestimmung mehr hatte. Jack hatte Angst gehabt, wenn er ihn loslies, dass sie sich nie wieder sehen würden, ein Abschied für immer.

  


* O *

  


Und dann verschob sich etwas. Jetzt war es Daniel, der Jack umarmte.

  


Jack gewann eine verlorene Erinnerung zurück, als er Daniels Arme um sich fühlte, während er zu Weihnachten sturzbetrunken auf seinem Sofa saß. Inmitten von Whiskeyflaschen und Schlaftabletten, geflüchtet vor seinem Leben, alleine und verzweifelt und von Trauer um Charlie überwältigt.  
Er erlebte diesen Moment im Traum fast vollständig aus Daniels Perspektive, denn der Alkohol hatte ihm seine eigene Erinnerung genommen.  
Er fühlte Daniels anfängliche Unsicherheit, als er die Arme um Jacks Körper schlang. Eine Unsicherheit, die auf Daniels tief verwurzelten Angst vor Zurückweisung gründete. Daniels Unsicherheit wich mit jedem Atemzug – er hielt ein Bündel der Verzweifelung in seinen Armen, und dabei kam es wie von selbst, dass er alle Stärke und Zuversicht in sich sammelte, die er aufbringen konnte. Daniel fühlte seine Schulter immer feuchter werden, dort, wo Jacks Kopf lag. Und je länger er Jack hielt, desto freier wurden seine Gedanken. Er fragte sich nicht mehr, was er tun sollte, um Jack zu helfen. Daniel hielt ihn einfach fest an sich gedrückt und strich mit einer Hand immer wieder über seinen Rücken, seinen Hinterkopf und sein Gesicht. Für lange Zeit. Seine niemals still stehenden Gedanken kamen zur Ruhe, und was übrig blieb und ihn ausfüllte, war Liebe.

Daniel ließ sie einfach existieren. Er erkannte die Bedeutung nicht und dachte nicht darüber nach, denn er suchte damals seine Frau.   
Daniel sorgte seit diesem Erlebnis dafür, dass Jack während der Weihnachtsfeiertage und um die Jahreswende nie alleine war, wenn sie keine Missionen hatten. Sie hatten mehrere Winterurlaube zusammen verbracht, meist in Jacks Hütte. Daniel lernte Jack zuliebe Schlittschuhlaufen, und sie hatten auf dem zugefrorenen See unzählige Eishockey-Partien ausgefochten, die nur am Anfang meist Jack gewann. Jack lächelte im Traum. Daniel hatte tatsächlich Spaß daran gefunden, obwohl er das damals nie wirklich zugegeben hatte.   
  
Danach saßen sie durchgefroren zusammen am Kaminfeuer, lasen Bücher oder spielten Schach. Es war keine Frage gewesen, dass sie das Doppelbett im Schlafzimmer teilten. Sie waren so daran gewöhnt, auf Missionen ein Zelt zu teilen, dass es selbstverständlich war.  
Daniel lernte durch die gemeinsam verbrachten Tage die unterschiedlichen Arten von Jacks Alpträumen zu unterscheiden. Hier in der Hütte fehlten die heftigen Bewegungen und Schreie. Jack wachte einfach auf, keuchend, mit aufgerissenen Augen. Daniel beobachtete es durch Zufall, weil er einmal selbst wach gelegen hatte.  
Daniel sah in seinem Traum ein paar Fetzen von Jacks Traum. Hier in der Hütte träumte er von Charlie, und es endete meistens mit seinem Tod.

  


Und dann gab es da die Nacht im Zelt auf einer Mission, als Jack während eines Alptraums um sich schlagend beinahe Daniels Nasenbein gebrochen hatte.   
Daniel hatte den Colonel an sich gezogen nach diesem Ereignis. Einfach um zu verhindern, dass er weitere unkontrollierte Bewegungen machte. Als Frühwarnsystem für ihn selbst, sozusagen. Das redete er sich jedenfalls ein.  
Die Mission war mehrtägig, auf einem eigentlich sicheren Planet – wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum Jack tief genug schlief, um Alpträume zu haben. Es waren die Nächte, in der Daniel entdeckte, dass sein Interesse an Jack über Freundschaft hinausging. Nach Sha`res Tod hatte er sich dank Jacks Fürsorge wieder in seinem Arbeitsalltag eingefunden. Sofern es in ihren Jobs einen Alltag gab.  
Daniel war nach der ersten Nacht an Jacks Rücken mit einer unangenehm pochenden Morgen-Erektion aufgewacht, die fast schmerzhaft in der Enge seiner BDU-Hosen gefangen war. Er rollte sich vorsichtig weg, damit Jack bloß nicht aufwachte. Der Colonel schlief jetzt endlich tief und fest. Daniel hatte die letzte Wache. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als er den Kopf aus dem Zelt steckte, um Teal´c seine Ablösung zu signalisieren – und dass er vorher nochmal kurz verschwinden musste. Glücklicherweise saß der Jaffa mit dem Rücken zu ihm und drehte sich wieder zum Campingfeuer um. So konnte Daniel sich ins Gebüsch schleichen und dem Problem Abhilfe verschaffen. Was sich als kompliziert erwies. Er hatte fast zölibatär gelebt, als Sha`re verschwunden war. Vergraben in seiner Arbeit, erlaubte er sich selten den Luxus einer entspannenden Begegnung mit seiner rechten Hand. Und wenn er es trotzdem getan hatte, war es bittersüß gewesen, in dem Bewußtsein, dass er seine Frau vielleicht nie wiedersehen würde.   
  
Daniel stand hinter ein paar dichten Büschen und versuchte verzweifelt, eine passende Fantasie zu finden, die ihn schnell und einfach von seinem Problem befreite. Seine Hand glitt speichelfeucht und energisch auf und ab, während Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen: Sha´re auf ihrem Lager, wie sie ihn verführerisch ansah, mit einer Hand zwischen den Beinen und der anderen abwechselnd ihre Brüste knetend. Sha´re, auf ihm sitzend, ihre Brüste wippten im Rhythmus iher Bewegungen. Aber irgendwie schien es nicht auszureichen.   
Er pumpte und pumpte, immer härter, mehrere Minuten. Doch er nährte sich in keiner Weise der Erlösung.  
Irgendetwas fehlte.  
Jetzt war ihre Hand fest um seinen Penis gewickelt, und sie tauchte die Finger in Öl, ließ sie über seinen Penis gleiten, die Hoden – und dann, nach kurzen kreisenden Bewegungen, zielsicher direkt in seinen Anus. Sie fixierte seinen Blick und genoss es sichtlich. Sha´re hatte ihm erklärt, dass die Männer ihres Volkes das miteinander taten, und dass er das Recht hätte sich einen oder mehrere Männer zu suchen, wenn sie keine Lust hatte. Daniel hatte immer abgelehnt. Es gefielt ihm aber, wenn sie es tat. Sogar den Metalldildo ließ er sie in sich einführen, den sie manchmal selbst benutzte. Aber andere Männer? Er war zu schüchtern, und der Kartuschenraum hatte ihn mehr fasziniert.  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und biß die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Daniel verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, als Sha´res Augen plötzlich durch Jacks ersetzt waren. Es war Jacks ernstes, konzentriertes Gesicht und Jacks Finger in seinem Körper, und sie machten ihn wild. Aber er brauchte mehr. Plötzlich war er auf Händen und Knien, Jack nahm ihn mit einem Stoß, hart. Aber es brachte ihn nicht schnell genug ans Ziel, und er konnte sich auch nicht richtig vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlte. Ob es schmerzhaft war?  
Dann lag Jack lag seiner Fantasie auf dem Rücken, mit angezogenen, weit gespreizten Beinen. Sha`re kniete zwischen seinen Beinen und bereitete ihn vor. Daniel näherte sich dem Orgasmus, als er zusah, wie ihre zwei Finger seinen Anus penetrierten, sanft und vorsichtig zuerst, sie lächelte als wollte sie sagen „Er hat das noch nie getan“. Sie massierte mit einer Hand Jacks Penis, während er sich in Position brachte und langsam eindrang. Er sah in Jacks Augen, während er immer tiefer sank. Lust und Schmerz vermischten sich, Jack wirkte heiter und gleichzeitig angestrengt und sehr, sehr geil. Der Colonel warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als Daniel halb in ihm war, und dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stieß hart zu. Jack schrie, halb vor Lust und halb vor Schmerz, während Sha´re seinen Penis mit der Hand in einer schnellen, verwischten Auf- und Abwärtsbewegung massierte. Jack kam über Sha´res Hand, nachdem Daniel wenige Stöße in seinem Körper versenkt hatte, und Daniel folgte, taumelnd. In der Realität riss es ihn wieder beinahe von den Füssen. Er keuchte noch, als er eilig seine Blase entleerte. Gerade rechtzeitig kam er um die Ecke des Zeltes, Teal´c war schon aufgestanden und hielt Ausschau nach ihm.  
Während seiner Wache hatte er viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Seine Gedanken führten ihn in Gefilde, die er nie zuvor betreten hatte. Er stellte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fest, dass es ihm schwer fiel, seine Gefühle zu analysieren. Es verstörte ihn, dass er Jack in seine Fantasie eingebaut hatte.  
  
In der zweiten Nacht hoffte Daniel inständig, dass Jack einfach ruhig schlafen konnte. Doch dieser Wunsch wurde ihm nicht erfüllt, und er endete wieder an Jacks Rücken und mit einer riesigen Erektion, die er auf ähnliche Weise wieder loswurde. Was ihn nach einer Nacht darüber schlafen dahin führte, dass er offenbar für Jack nicht nur Freundschaft empfand. Eine tiefe Freundschaft, das war sowieso klar. Aber was bedeutete das genau? Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, war davon ausgegangen, dass er Frauen mochte. Den ganzen Tag, wie auch am Tag davor, brütete er vor sich hin.

Die dritte Nacht verlief in ihrem Traum nicht so, wie es in der Realität passiert war – da waren die drei Nächte mehr oder weniger identisch verlaufen. Jack wachte zuerst auf.  
„Das fühlt sich gut an,“ flüsterte Jack. „Erzähl mir mehr darüber.“  
„Oh, nein,“ stöhnte Daniel. Seine Fantasie mit Sha´re zu erzählen machte ihn nervös. Sehr nervös. Er war sich ganz nicht sicher, was dabei ihn mehr nervös machte: Jack oder Sha´re.  
„Komm, du hast es versprochen. In der Hochzeitsnacht,“ schmollte Jack und hob eine Augenbraue. „Es ist zwar erst die Vor-Hochzeitsnacht, aber was macht das für einen Unterschied?“  
  
Daniel verengte seinen Griff um Jacks Torso und presste seine Erektion noch fester an Jacks Hinterseite, wie um ihn zu necken. „Hast du es nicht sowieso schon gesehen? Vorhin habe ich geträumt, wie du damals in der Sauna einen Alptraum hattest. Ich habe ein paar Fetzen von dem mitgeträumt, was du geträumt hast.“  
„Jaaaa... ein bisschen... aber es ist viel heißer, wenn du es mir erzählst,“ sagte Jack und wackelte einladend mit den Augenbrauen.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Du hast gesehen, dass Sha´re dabei war, oder?“ Er dachte an Yrsa und wie sie versucht hatte, sie zu einem Dreier einzuladen. Was Jack rundheraus abgelehnt hatte. 

„Oh-yeah. Das hier ist ein Traum, oder? Da gibt es keine Konsequenzen.“ 

„Okay.“ Daniel grinste. Das konnte eine verdammt heiße Vor-Hochzeitsnacht werden. Glühend heiß.  
„Aber ich erzähle nur das, was du noch nicht weißt. Was wir geträumt hätten, wenn du jetzt eben nicht einfach aus dem Schlaf im Traum aufgewacht wärst. Ich stand also wieder hinter den Büschen beim Zelt, so wie in den Nächten zuvor.“ Wortlos öffnete er seine Hosen. zappelte ein wenig, bis er sie los war, und half Jack, das Gleiche zu tun. Seine rechte Hand griff fest Jacks Erektion, der nur einen kleinen Schritt hinter ihm war was die Erregung betraf.  
„Es musste schnell gehen mit dem Abspritzen, deshalb habe ich ein sehr, sehr mächtiges Fantasiebild verwendet und abgeändert,“ sagte er etwas verlegen und ließ seine Finger weiter nach unten wandern, zu Jacks Hoden. „Aber ich denke, ich muss erst was erklären,“ stellte er fest und grinste schadenfroh, als Jack mit den Augen rollte. „Sha´re trägt in dieser Fantasie ihr Gewand aus unserer Hochzeitsnacht, besser gesagt, das, was sie darunter hatte.  
Das war ein sehr, sehr komplexer Metallschmuck aus Ketten, Ringen und Edelstein-Perlen. Kein normales Metall, jedenfalls zum Teil. Sondern viel weicher, regelrecht anschmiegsam. Das gibt es nicht auf der Erde, denke ich. Ausgehend von einer Halskette war ihr Torso in eine Art grobes Netz aus Ketten gehüllt, wobei ihre Brüste von Ringen umgeben waren, die mit Hilfe von Ketten je zwei kleinere Ringe hielten, die die Nippel umgaben. An allen Ketten hingen Edelstein-Perlen, die beim Gehen hin- und herschwangen. Über ihrem Bauchnabel hielten die Ketten einen Ring, an dem im Nabel eine größere Perle hing. Untenrum trug sie eine Art String-Tanga aus Ketten und Metallringen. Ein kleiner Ring umgab die Klitoris. Vor der Klitoris hing eine Perle. Ihre Vagina wurde eingerahmt von einem sehr großen Ring. Eine Kette spannte sich durch ihre Pospalte, und an der Kette hing etwas – in ihrem Anus steckte eine halbsteife Kette aus größeren Perlen, die mit einem Ring fixiert wurde.“  
„Kaum zu glauben, dass sie schüchtern war, wie du sagst. Das klingt... sehr elaboriert.“  
„Auf eine Art war sie das, auf eine andere aber auch wieder nicht. Du hast gesehen, wie sie mich geküsst hat.“ Daniel grinste.   
„Hauptsächlich war sie schüchtern was Dinge betraf, die sie nicht kannte. Blow Jobs, das ist in ihrer Kultur anscheinend etwas nur zwischen Männern. Sie hat mich regelrecht bearbeitet, dass ich mir einen anderen Mann suchen sollte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich wollte nicht. Aber ihre Finger... ich glaube sie hat heimlich davon fantasiert, dabei zuzusehen, wie ein Mann mich penetriert.“  
Jack grinste zurück, sein schiefes Grinsen, das Daniel so sexy fand. „Ich schätze, ich muss Sha´re dafür danken, dass sie mich für dich vorbereitet hat. Und dich für mich. Und das auf so viele Arten.“  
„Vielleicht,“ räumte Daniel ein, während seine Finger schraubend um Jacks Schaft glitten. Der stöhnte ungeduldig und quengelte „Also, wo waren wir? Du sagtest was von einem mächtigen Fantasiebild.“  
„Sha´re hat dich mit drei Fingern vorbereitet. Du lagst auf dem Rücken, mit angezogenen Beinen. Während sie dein Loch mit sicheren Fingern bearbeitete, klimperten die Metallperlen gegen die Ketten. Und dann kniete sie sich über dich, mit dem Rücken zu deinem Gesicht. Ihre tropfende Vagina schwebte direkt über deiner Erektion, während meine Eichel schon in deinem Eingang steckte. Sie sah mich an, und wir stießen beide gleichzeitig zu. Du hast tief gestöhnt, kaum zu unterscheiden von einem Schrei. Sha´re hat dich wild geritten und kam fast sofort. Sie ritt dich weiter, während ich mich ein paar Mal in dein exponiertes Loch rammte. Ihre Schenkel spreizten deine Beine so wundervoll, und ich sah meine zum Bersten harte Erektion in deinem Körper verschwinden. Das war es für mich, ich kam hart in dir, und Sha´re kam noch einmal, als du den Plug in ihrem Anus entdeckt und die Perlen hinausgezogen hast.“

Jack lag inzwischen auf dem Rücken, mit angezogenen Beinen wie in Daniels Fantasie.  
„Nimm mich,“ presste er angestrengt hervor.  
In Null Komma Nichts war Daniel über ihm, wie er in die Postion gekommen war, entzog sich ihm. Im Traum gab es keine Schwerkraft. Er stieß ohne Rücksicht und ohne Nachzudenken mit seinem ganzen Gewicht in Jacks Öffnung, nur wenige Male bis zur Wurzel, es schien als ob er seine Hoden mit versenken wollte. Dann baute sich ein gewaltiger Orgasmus auf, während er versuchte immer härter zu stoßen, blieb er lange knapp auf der Kante, ohne zu fallen. Sein ganzer Körper sang. 

Blind griff er nach Jacks Erektion, um dessen eigene Hand dort zu treffen, und ihn mit ein paar schnellen Strichen zur Erlösung zu bringen. Als Jack zwischen ihren Fingern seinen Samen auf die eigene Brust spritze, folgte ihm Daniel mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen.

Sie lagen keuchend und gesättigt ineinander verschlungen auf einer Isomatte im Zelt. In der Realität wäre es unbequem gewesen, aber im Traum fügten sich ihre Körper angenehm zusammen. Jacks Braue kroch langsam in die Höhe, während er seinen Atem wiederfand. Das war eine Seite von Daniel, die er selten zu sehen bekam, wirklich ungezügelte wilde Lust. Er mochte das, und er verdächtigte Daniel, seine Leidenschaft ihm zuliebe die meiste Zeit im Zaum zu halten.

„Also... das will ich jetzt wissen. Du hast mich in deiner Wichs-Fantasie nicht geküsst, richtig?“ Jack grinste in Daniels Hals. Seinen Archäologen aufzuziehen war und blieb eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.  
„Hmmm, nein, hab ich nicht?“ Daniel blinzelte mehrmals, sein Blick wanderte, fast gehetzt. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass ihm diese Sache unangenehm war. Aber wenn er erstmal angefangen hatte Daniel zu necken, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, und so machte Jack weiter.  
„Du bist ein ganz, ganz dreckiger Archäologe, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?“  
„Ja, du, Jack. Manchmal mehrmals. Und es stimmt meist. Wörtlich.“

„Wann wolltest du mich das erste Mal küssen? Ich meine, in deiner Fantasie.“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich das wollte? Ich bin ein dreeee-ckiger Archäo-loooge, Jack,“ sang Daniel. Er war fest entschlossen, sich in diesem Geplänkel zu behaupten.  
„Ach komm schon. Ich weiss, dass du... ah, verdammt.“ Jack verstummte, presste sein Gesicht tiefer in Daniels Halsbeuge und hatte plötzlich keine Lust mehr auf die Neckerei.   
Ihn überflutete die Erkenntnis, was dieser Traum bedeutete. Er wusste jetzt, wie Daniel sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Er hatte es nicht nur gesehen, er hatte es gefühlt, wie es passiert war, wie es sich in seine Seele geschlichen hatte, zuerst ohne dass Daniel selbst es bemerkte. Er wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, wie sehr Daniel ihn liebte. Und dabei hatte er erst den Anfang erlebt.  
Dieses Wissen machte ihn sentimental und zittrig.   
Jack verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er sogar im Traum versuchte, seine Selbstkontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten und nicht zu weinen.   
Dieses Wissen war das schönste Geschenk, was er je erhalten hatte.  
Daniel machte sich nicht die Mühe. Er begriff gleichzeitig mit Jack, was sie grad geträumt hatten. Seine Tränen tropften über Jacks Haare und seinen Nacken, und dann war es auch um Jack geschehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Traum weiterging.

* O *

  


Jacks freier Arm schloss sich um Daniels Rücken, sein Whiskeyglas balancierte prekär in der anderen Hand. Daniel machte eine gespiegelte Bewegung, ebenfalls mit einem Whiskeyglas in der Hand.

„Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages verzeihen kannst, dass ich gesagt habe unsere Freundschaft hätte kein Fundament,“ sagte Jack zu Daniels Rücken. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid.“  
Er hatte den Wutanfall über sich ergehen lassen, und es war ein monströser Wutanfall gewesen. Daniel hatte jedes Recht dazu. Der Schmerz, den er von Daniel spürte, nahm ihm den Atem.  
Daniel hatte verstanden, rein intellektuell, dass Jack ihn nicht so einfach in die ganze Sache hätte einweihen können. Aber sich anzuhören, ihre Freundschaft hätte kein Fundament, das gehörte zu den schlimmsten Dingen, die ihm je passiert waren. In seiner persönlichen Hitliste der schlimmsten Zurückweisungen seines Lebens rangierte es direkt nach seinem nicht so großartigen Großvater, der ihn Pflegefamilien überlassen hatte. 

Und deshalb hatte diese Umarmung nach der Aussprache eine zurückhaltende, fast distanzierte Komponente. Er konnte Jack noch nicht wieder an sich heranlassen. Es dauerte Monate, bis er diese Distanz überwinden konnte. Und ein winziger, kleiner Stachel blieb trotzdem dauerhaft stecken.  
Im Traum spürte Jack Daniels Schmerz.  
Daniel spürte, wie sehr Jack sich dafür schämte, was er gesagt hatte. Wie sehr er wünschte, es zurücknehmen zu können. Der Colonel zerfleischte sich innerlich darüber, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, einen anderen Ausweg aus der Situation zu finden. Dass er in der Situation zu langsam gewesen war, um eine andere Idee zu entwickeln. Und er hatte durch viele spätere Erlebnisse immer besser verstanden, wie hart er Daniel damit getroffen hatte. Es war ein schweres Schuldgefühl zusammen mit all seinen anderen Schuldgefühlen, das Jack lange Zeit mit sich herumgetragen hatte.

Daniel stellte erst sein Glas an die Seite, dann auch Jacks, und nahm Jacks Gesicht in seine Hände.

  


Verwirrt hielt er einen Moment inne, denn das war in seiner Erinnerung so nicht passiert. Dass er in diesem Traum aktiv handeln konnte, diese Erkenntnis schien zwischendurch immer wieder zu verschwinden. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit.  
„Heute ist 'eines Tages', und ich verzeihe dir, Jack.“ Daniel küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Jack schloss die Augen und atmete tief und seufzend ein. Er flüsterte seine Antwort gegen Daniels Mund.  
„Danke, Danny. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“   
„Ist das möglich? Bist du wirklich hier?“ Daniel strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über Jacks vernarbte Augenbraue, wie um sich zu vergewissern.  
„Es scheint so,“ sagte Jack. „Ich habe... gesehen... was du gedacht hast, in dem einen Jahr zu Weihnachten, als ich...“ 

Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte die Erinnerung an diesen dunklen Moment ab. Dann zuckte sein Mundwinkel, als sein Gedächtnis weiterwanderte, dorthin, als Daniel ihn erfolgreich von seiner Depression abgelenkt hatte. Wilde Eishockey-Matches erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge.

„Siehst du es?“ fragte er. Und Daniel sah. Er grinste, als er sich selbst in Jacks Gedanken beobachtete, auf dem Rücken im Schnee, Jack mit einem großen Schneeball in der Hand. Er sah Stürze auf dem Eis, miteinander und übereinander – im Nachhinein wirkten sie fast wie inszeniert. Eine Ausrede für Berührungen, für Intensität und gegenseitige Fürsorge.   
Daniel hätte keine Hilfe gebraucht, um sich ein Pflaster für die Schnittwunde von einem Schilfblatt aufzukleben. Und er wäre durchaus in der Lage gewesen, die Decke selbst um sich zu wickeln, als er sich am Feuer wieder aufwärmte. Die verschrammten blauen Flecken unter Jacks Knien hätte Daniel ebenso ignorieren können. Stattdessen war er mehr als zwanzig Minuten lang in die Stadt gefahren, um aus der Drogerie neues Desinfektionsmittel und eine passende Tinktur zu besorgen. Die er hingebungsvoll und zartfühlend aufgetupft hatte, mit Jacks Unterschenkel in seinem Schoß, weil Jacks Rücken protestierte und seine Knie sowieso.  
Daniel zwickte sich in die Nasenwurzel, verschämt grinsend. „Es war unvermeidlich, oder?“  
„Jupp,“ machte Jack und sein Mundwinkel zuckte. „Wir haben uns benommen wie zwei ahnungslose liebeskranke Idioten,“ stellte er fest und setzte hinzu   
„Nicht dass sich das groß geändert hätte...“  
  
* O *

  


Auf einmal entglitt ihnen die Kontrolle über den gemeinsamen Traum wieder, und es verschob sich etwas, es war ein bisschen wie die Level in einem Computerspiel: Sie träumten von Küssen, und es begann mit einem Traum im Traum.

  


Daniel hatte Jack als Aufgestiegener in seinen Träumen besucht, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass er auf die Art die Regeln der Aufgestiegenen umgehen konnte.   
Als er dem meditierenden Teal´c einen Hinweis zu Jacks Rettung aus Baals Gefängnis eingepflanzt hatte, das war der Moment gewesen, in dem er das herausfand. Und er machte sein Versprechen an Jacks Krankenbett wahr: Es wurde alles wieder gut, jedenfalls was Baal betraf. Daniel verhinderte, das die grausamen Folterspielchen dieses Goa`ould sich in Jacks Alpträumen festsetzen konnten. Er war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, wie er es gemacht hatte. Er musste ein paar „Antiker-Tricks“ angewendet haben, denn die Erinnerung an dieses Wissen schien nachhaltig gelöscht. Woran er sich erinnerte: Sie hatten wochenlang viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, in Jacks Hütte vor allen Dingen. Jack liebte es, dort zu sein.

  


Eines Tages träumte Jack von dem Steg vor seiner Hütte. Daniel war in seinen Traum hineingeschlüpft und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie schwiegen lange. Bis Jack aprupt das Schweigen brach.  
_'Verdammt nochmal, Daniel... ich liebe dich. Komm zurück aus dem Glühquallen-Land, bitte, Daniel. Komm zurück. Ich... ich brauche dich.'_  
Daniels Antwort bestand in einem langsamen, zärtlichen, unmißverständlich liebevollen Kuss.   
Jack liefen Tränen über das Gesicht, als Daniel ihn küsste. Nicht nur im Traum, sondern auch in der Wirklichkeit.   
Daniel war erstaunt, dass es ihm als Glühqualle gelang Jack richtig zu küssen, wenn auch nur im Traum. Er ließ sich treiben in Jacks Erinnerung daran, wie ihre Lippen sanft und trocken aufeinander getroffen waren, sich ihr Atem mischte, und irgendwann auch ihre Zungen, wie der Kuss feuchter wurde und ein bisschen leidenschaftlich, aber hautpsächlich eins: eine Liebeserklärung ohne Worte.   
Irgendwie war auch eine Art Elektrizität mit im Spiel gewesen. Vielleicht hatte Daniel das mit dem menschlichen Küssen als Energiewesen doch nicht so gut – oder besser gesagt: richtig hinbekommen. Wo hörte er auf, wo fing Jack an? Seine pseudo-körperlichen Grenzen musste er für Berührungen besser kontrollieren, hatte er festgestellt. Es hatte sich so angefühlt, als ob kleine Perlen aus kühlem Gelee auf der Haut platzten und dabei eine kribbelnde Spur hinterließen, wenn sie sich berührten.   
Aber Jack fand das Gefühl großartig, und es gefiel ihm, das Erlebnis in diesem Traum vom ersten Kuss auszudehnen, seine Hände weiter über Daniels Körper wandern zu lassen, mit seiner Zunge über Daniels Lippen zu fahren und überall platzten die kleinen Perlen. Daniel lächelte unter flatternden Lidern, als Jack langsam mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seines Gesichts nachfuhr, einen Ausdruck andächtiger Faszination in den Augen. Dann tat er es ihm nach, aber mit seiner Zunge.   
  
Daniels Augen glitzerten voller Vorfreude auf ein Abenteuer, als er die Zunge über Jacks Nasenrücken gleiten ließ.   
„Du sagst immer, ich bin ein friedlicher Forscher... Was hälst du davon, wenn wir die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen und diese wundervollen, prickelnden Perlen friedlich erforschen?“  
Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, die er auch nicht bekommen hätte. Jack stöhnte leise mit geschlossenen Augen, als Daniel ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und mit seiner Zunge auf Wanderschaft ging. Über Jacks Schlüsselbein, die leicht behaarte Brust zu den rosa Nippeln, die unter seiner fürsorglichen Zunge hart wurden und immer härter und dann dunkelrot, als er abwechselnd mit Zunge und Fingerspitzen kleine platzende Perlen über die Haut tanzen ließ.   
Daniel wollte sein eigenes T-Shirt ausziehen, stellte dann aber fest, dass das der Traum auf magische   
Weise schon erledigt hatte. Er drückte Jack sanft auf den Rücken und sah ihm dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Es fühlte sich an, als wollten sie sich gegenseitig hypnotisieren.  
Daniel brach den Bann, indem er Jacks Augenlider küsste. Der Colonel konnte ein wirklich idiotisches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als Daniels Atem und seine weichen Lippen wie Feenstaub über den sensibelsten Teil seines Gesichts glitten. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Für einen winzigen Moment wusste er, das war kein Versehen – das war die Art, wie die Aufgestiegenen sich berührten, wie sie Sex hatten. Dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollständig von den Empfindungen in Anspruch genommen, die Daniels prickelnde Feenstaub-Perlen durch seinen Körper schickten.  
Daniel begann von Neuem, als Jack auf dem Rücken lag: Er liebkoste sein Gesicht mit Zunge und Fingerspitzen, während er mit Links Jacks Hand ertastete und seine Finger über die Handfläche strich. Die kleinen, platzenden Perlen wanderten mit Daniels Hand über seinen Arm, seine Schultern, sein Schlüsselbein. Währenddessen zog seine Zunge einen Pfad nach unten. Jack stöhnte leise, als sich das Prickeln über seine Kehle nach unten ausbreitete, und er wölbte sich von der Unterlage hoch, als Daniel sich seinen Brustwarzen widmete.  
Es war ein Gefühl, als ob er auf der Stelle kommen könnte, ständig auf der Klippe zum Orgasmus. Und es wurde noch intensiver, als Daniel seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel gleiten ließ und dort kreiste. Wie kleine Blitze zuckten die Perlen in einem Wirbel. Daniels Zunge hielt ihn die ganze Zeit auf diesem unglaublichen Punkt kurz vor dem Orgasmus.  
Und dann erreichte Daniels Zunge Regionen, in denen sich Jacks Gehirn vollends von seinem Verstand abkoppelte. Es war ein einziges weißglühendes, verschwimmendes Glitzern in seinem Kopf, als die Zunge sich um die Spitze seines Penis schloss, abwechselnd den Schaft hinauf- und hinunterglitt, um die Hoden zu lecken und dann... Daniels Zunge drang in ganzer Länge steif in seinen Körper ein, er penetrierte sein Loch mit kleinen elektrischen Stromstößen, und Jack kam mit einem animalischen Schrei, der ihn nicht kümmerte, denn sie träumten.

Neben seiner Zunge führte Daniel ohne weitere Vorbereitung zwei Finger ein, und er fühlte, wie sich Jacks Muskeln verengten, so intim und so erotisch, dass er selbst fast davon gekommen wäre, weil die prickelnden platzenden Perlen zwischen ihnen hin- und her blitzten.

Er stieß die Finger tief in Jacks Körper, dort wo sie elektrisch prickelnd den Glücksknopf trafen, und Jack kam und kam, sind windend auf seinen Fingern. Dieses mal war es der Anblick, der Daniel fast zum Orgasmus brachte, aber er wollte so nicht kommen und packte wild entschlossen seine Peniswurzel, um sich hart in Jacks Loch zu versenken, bis zum Ansatz mit einem Stoß. Er hielt inne und ließ die abebbenden Kontrationen von Jacks Orgasmen über sich hinwegwaschen.  
Jack lag keuchend auf dem Rücken.  
Daniel atmete ein paarmal tief ein- und aus.

Dann startete er mit einem langsamen, neckenden Rhythmus, hart hinein, langsam wieder heraus, bei dem er mit jedem seiner Stöße Jack Prostata streifte. Bei jedem Zusammentreffen seines Penis mit Jacks Glücksknopf gab es eine kleine elektrische Explosion, jedes Mal intensiver. Bis die Elektrizität übersprang und die Verbindung nicht mehr abriss. Die platzenden Perlen flossen zwischen ihnen hin- und her wie Luftblasen in den Wellen, und Jacks Stöhnen ging in ein konstantes lustvolles Heulen über. Daniels Lippen suchten seine, und er imitierte die Bewegungen seines Beckens mit seiner Zunge. Dadurch schloss sich eine Art Zirkel, ihre Körper schienen vollständig von elektrisch geladenen Perlen bedeckt zu sein, alles Gefühl sammelte sich in ihrer Mitte.   
Daniel hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er griff Jacks Penis, um einen letzten Orgasmus aus ihm herauszuholen, und mit dem Kontakt zwischen seinen Fingern und Jacks Schaft entlud sich die Kontraktion, die sich gesammelt hatte, und sie kamen beide mit einem langgezogenen Schrei, Daniel gemolken von Jacks Muskeln.  
  
Der Traum schien still zu stehen. Es war als ob sie gemeinsam schwebten.  
Jack flüsterte in Daniels Halsbeuge, ganz leise und erschöpft.  
„Das war jetzt unser ganz privates erstes Mal, Danny. Nur für uns alleine.“  
Daniel keuchte noch, und brachte seine Nase an Jacks Schläfe, um dort ein paar Mal in Ruhe einzuatmen. Dann grinste er. „Ja. Du hast Recht. Rein rechnerisch können wir es dazu erklären.“ Er atmete noch ein paar Mal Jacks Geruch ein, der so sehr in sein Hirn eingraviert war, dass er ihn auch im Traum problemlos abrufen konnte. Und er fügte hinzu „Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Danny.“  
Sie schwebten noch eine Weile weiter.

Obwohl Daniel als Aufgestiegener vieles wahrnehmen konnte, was Jack fühlte und dachte, hatte Daniel nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es jemals offen zugeben würde. Der aufgestiegene Archäologe war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Jack selbst mit der Erkenntnis seiner eigenen Gefühle einen langen Kampf ausgefochten hatte. Und es war so typisch Jack, in einer Liebeserklärung das Wort „verdammt“ einzuflechten.   
Dieser erste Kuss von Daniel war eine Liebeserklärung gewesen, aber keine Antwort auf Jacks flehentlich vorgetragene Bitte.  
Denn Daniel wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, ob er sich in einen körperlichen, realen Menschen zurückverwandeln konnte, nach allem was ihm mit der Radioaktivität passiert war. Er wusste auch nicht, ob die Anderen ihm helfen würden – und vor allem, ob er überhaupt wieder ein Mensch sein wollte. Und vielleicht war das hier besser, dachte Daniel. Im Traum konnte er mit Jack zusammen sein, ohne dass das Militär seine Finger im Spiel hatte.  
Aber mit diesem Kuss nahm sein Weg zurück zu den Menschen konkretere Form an – er suchte mehr und mehr die Konfrontation mit den Anderen, mit den „Glühquallen“, wie Jack sie nannte. Und er nahm sich vor, Antworten auf seine Fragen zu finden. Dass ihm die Ereignisse dazu keine Zeit lassen würde, das ahnte er damals nicht.

  


An diesen ersten Kuss hatte Daniel vorher nur eine sehr, sehr vage eigene Reminiszenz gehabt. 

Daniel war fasziniert von Jacks Erinnerung, besonders von der Sache mit den elektrisch prickelnden Perlen auf der Haut. Es war wunderschön. Und Jack stellte fest, dass er sich an das Prickeln bisher selbst nicht erinnert hatte. So, als ob die Kel-Tec-Tohán diese Erinnerung wieder reaktiviert hatten.  
Dass sie in diesem Traum in der Erinnerung verweilen, den Moment neu erleben und neu steuern konnten, fand er spannend. Es war fast wie eine Mischung aus Realtiät und der Zeitschleife, die Jack erlebt hatte, nur ohne die Nachteile der Zeitschleife.

  


Es war auch ein triumphaler Moment, diese Erinnerungen zurückzuhaben, die ihm die Anderen genommen hatten. Sie kamen nicht alle auf einmal, nur in Bruchstücken, aber Daniel wusste, dass er sie jetzt „anzapfen“ konnte.   
Dennoch waren es nur persönliche Erinnerungen. Er wusste, dass er als Aufgestiegener in Jacks Träumen gewesen war, und was er dort getan hatte. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte dorthinzukommen, und was genau er sonst als Aufgestiegener getan hatte.   
Und Jack war erleichtert für die Gewissheit, dass Daniel nicht in seinen Gedanken, in seinen Träumen spioniert hatte. Geheimnisse blieben geheim. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass es für Jack eine klare Grenze gab: Küssen, Umarmungen und Berührungen. Daniel nahm alles hinter der Grenze als eine Art Schwarzes Loch wahr, und selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, auch als Aufgestiegener hätte er diese Barriere nicht überwinden können. 

  


Jack erinnerte sich an viele, viele Küsse in seinen Träumen. An Händchenhalten, Umarmungen, nicht enden wollende verliebte Blicke. Daran, wie sie auf dem Steg gesessen hatten, die Stirn aneinandergelegt, wie sie ihren Atem geteilt hatten. Sogar in seinem Traum hatte Daniels Atem nach Kaffee gerochen.

Daniel erlebte all die Berührungen in ihrem gegenwärtigen gemeinsamen Traum zum ersten Mal als Mensch.   
Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen es zu sehen, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten – Monate bevor Jack ihn im echten Leben zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Sie badeten gemeinsam in den unbeschwerten Tagen, die Jack von seiner Hütte geträumt hatte.  
  
* O *

Und wieder ein neuer Level, wie ein kurzes, quecksilbriges Rauschen. Daniel war im Traum wieder ein Mensch.   
  
Er saß auf Jacks Couch und las in seinen Tagebüchern, um sein Gedächtnis schneller zurückzubekommen. Auf Abydos hatte er viel geschrieben, und so dauerte es eine Weile, bis er bei Sha`res Entführung angekommen war. Am Abend dieses ereignisreichen Tages war er genau hier gewesen, in Jacks Wohnzimmer, vor seinem Kamin, auf seiner Couch.

Und das war es, was einen Knoten in seinem Inneren platzen ließ. Er erinnerte sich an diesen Tag, als wäre es eben erst passiert. Seine Verzweifelung und Wut und Angst und Trauer hatte er für ganz kurze Zeit an die Oberfläche gelassen, als er sich von seiner angeheirateten Familie auf Abydos verabschiedet hatte. Als er am Abend bei Jack war, den er genau genommen bis dahin kaum kannte, hielt er seine Emotionen dicht in sich verschlossen. Denn Jack hatte ihm sein Herz geöffnet, er hatte über Charlie gesprochen, und er spürte, dass er Jacks Vertrauen auf eine ganz besondere Art gewonnen hatte, als dieser... kalte, sarkastische Arschloch-Colonel jemandem wie ihm soetwas erzählte.  
Als er davon las, vom Tag der Entführung seiner Frau, zogen die Emotionen sich in ihm zusammen wie ein Gewittersturm. Das Tagebuch glitt aus seinen Fingern und er weinte bitterlich, den Kopf in der Couch vergraben.  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass das Klappern in der Küche aufgehört hatte und dass Jack eine Weile auf der kleinen Treppe stand und ihn beobachtete. Der Colonel schlich sich an, setzte sich seitlich hinter ihn und nahm ihn ohne Umstände in den Arm. Auch ohne den Traum hatte er gewußt, was Daniel fühlte, und er drückte ihn fester an sich. Die Nase in Daniels Schulter vergraben, streichelte er immer wieder über seinen Arm. Er hatte einen fast quälenden Drang, Daniel zu küssen, aber das ging jetzt nicht. Daniel hatte genug zu tun mit sich selber, während er versuchte sein Gedächnis wiederzubekommen. Jack wollte und musste auf den richtigen Moment warten mit seinem Geständnis.

  
Dann gingen die Umarmungen auf Jacks Couch irgendwie ineinander über: Daniel hatte dort oft gesessen, erlebte die Trauer um seine Eltern noch einmal, Sha´res Tod, heftige Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Jack, die ihn im Wiedererleben durch seine Notizen manchmal mehr mitnahmen als in der Wirklichkeit. 

  


Ihr erster Kuss im echten Leben war fast ein Schock. Daniel sah, wie ihn Jack gesehen hatte an diesem Abend. Tropfnass vom Regen, mit rotgeweinten Augen. Jack handelte impulsiv, als er ihn küsste. Als er es nocheinmal erlebte, fühlte es sich an wie ferngesteuert. Daniel war zuerst erstarrt vor Schreck, bis sein Instinkt übernahm und er seinen Freund zurückküsste [Anm. d. Autors: siehe Teil 1 von „Das Erbe der Antiker“].

* O *

  


Daniel war im Halbschlaf beim Aufwachen immer noch vereinigt mit Jack, fest um seinen Rücken gewickelt. Jacks erschlafftes Glied hatte die Nacht über in seiner schützenden Hand gelegen. Jetzt fühlte er eine steinharte Erektion zwischen den Fingern. 

Das letzte Mal, das er am Morgen so erregt gewesen war, musste in ihrem Mittelmeer-Urlaub gewesen sein.  
Langsam begann er, seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Er ließ Jacks Hoden durch seine Finger gleiten, während er Jacks entspannten, nächtlich vorgedehnten Anus mit mahlenden Bewegungen in alle Richtungen massierte. Der Colonel gab nicht zu erkennen, ob er wach war, aber das Grollen in seiner Kehle ließ den Schluss zu, dass er Daniels Bemühungen zu schlätzen wusste.  
Jack liebte das Gefühl, so ausgefüllt aufzuwachen. In ihrem Urlaub hatte Daniel es mehrmals geschafft, während der Nacht in seinem Körper zu bleiben. Vermutlich war seine Erektion nie ganz verschwunden, sonst hätte das nicht möglich sein sollen. Vielleicht hatte er seine Morgenerektion auch einfach wieder versenkt. Wie auch immer, es hatte etwas wundervoll Intimes und gleichzeitig erregend Dreckiges, mit einem großen harten Schwanz im Arsch aufzuwachen – jedenfalls, wenn es Daniels großer harter Schwanz war, der ihn auf diese Art aufspießte.  
Besonders nach dem Traum, den Jack letzte Nacht gehabt hatte. Er fragte sich erneut, ob Daniel wirklich mit ihm geträumt hatte... er war sich so sicher gewesen. Der letzte „Level“ seines – ihres - Traumes war von der eindeutig erotischen Sorte gewesen, die Sorte, wo jeder Mensch wirklich wütend werden konnte, wenn er an unpassender Stelle geweckt wurde. Aber heute war anscheinend sein Glückstag, denn Daniel weckte ihn grad auf die einzig akzeptable Art aus diesem Traum.

Von langsam erregenden, mahlenden Bewegungen war Daniel zu langen, zielsicheren, tiefen Stößen übergegangen. Er hatte Jack dafür wieder auf den Bauch gedreht, zurück auf das Handtuch von letzter Nacht. Aber dieses Mal hatte er etwas verändert, er hatte ihre Kissen zusammengerollt und unter das Handtuch geschoben. Jacks Loch war genau auf der richtigen Höhe für seine Stöße, und Jacks Erektion rieb bei jeder Bewegung in das Handtuch.

„Erinnerst du dich an das eine Mal bei Sonnenuntergang in der kleinen Bucht auf dem Oberdeck, als du mich auf dem Handtuch-Stapel von hinten auf der Liege genommen hast?“

Jack stöhnte eine unzusammenhängende, halb-gegrunzte Zustimmung.

„Heute mache ich das selbe mit dir,“ flüsterte Daniel in sein Ohr. „Du hast mich schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben, als du mich mit deinen Fingern vorbereitet hast, oh Gott, ich liebe es, wenn du sie bis zu den Knöcheln in mich reinschiebst und drehst und immer härter zustößt.“ Er keuchte vor Anstrengung, gleichzeitig in Jacks Loch zu pumpen und zu reden.

„Dann bist du in mich hineingeglitten, und du hast meine Beine so weit gespreizt wie du konntest. Es ist so unglaublich erregend, wenn du das machst. Ich war dir völlig ausgeliefert, und du hast deinen Schwanz lang und hart in mich gestoßen, langsam wieder herausgezogen und wieder hart reingestoßen.“ 

Jack wimmerte, er war kurz davor über den Rand zu kippen. Daniel zog mit den Händen Jacks Hinterbacken noch ein wenig mehr auseinander und spreizte seine Beine ein winziges Bisschen mehr, und dann ging er zu harten, schnellen, tiefen Stößen über. Jacks Herz machte einen Sprung, seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen, und ein heftiger Orgasmus baute sich auf, während Daniel immer weiter tief in seinen Körper stieß und dabei sanft in seine Schulter biss. Jack Kontraktionen nahmen ihn schließlich mit, und mit dem Abebben von Jacks Orgasmus kam er selber lang und hart. 

Daniel ließ sich auf die Seite fallen und dämmerte nach wenigen Sekunden wieder weg. Sie schliefen beide noch für mehr als eine Stunde nach diesem Zwischenspiel.

* O *

  
„Also... du warst wirklich dort... in meinem Traum?“ Jack warf Daniel einen Blick von der Seite zu, der fast schüchtern wirkte.

„Das war mein Traum,“ bemerkte Daniel trocken, aber sein Blick flackerte ein wenig. „Okay, unser Traum.“

„Unser Traum,“ wiederholte Jack. „Was auch immer. Jedenfalls...“ er räusperte sich und wischte mit dem Handballen ein paar Tropfen Duschwasser von seiner Stirm. „Das werde ich wiederholen, bei Tageslicht. In echt.“ Jack nahm seine Hände. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe. Also, es tut mir SEHR leid, dass ich gesagt habe unsere Freundschaft hat kein Fundament.“ Er sah seinen Freund und Geliebten an, mit einem beinahe änglichen Ausdruck.

Daniel nahm Jacks Gesicht in seine Hände, genau wie im Traum.   
Jack hatte keine Zweifel mehr, dass sie tatsächlich zusammen geträumt hatten.

„Heute ist 'eines Tages', und ich verzeihe dir.“ Er drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Jacks und fügte hinzu  
“Das wiederhole ich hiermit. Heute, am Tag unserer Hochzeit. Nochmal in echt und wach. Nur um ganz sicher zu sein.“

Jack küsste ihn zurück, dieses Mal mit etwas mehr Druck und ein wenig Leidenschaft.

„Danke, Daniel. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel.“   
Es war kurz vor acht Uhr, und sie hatten noch genug Zeit. Jack nahm Daniel in den Arm und hielt ihn für eine Weile fest. Seine Nase an Daniels Schläfe gepresst, atmete er den vertrauten Geruch ein, Daniels Haut gemischt mit Shampoo in frisch gewaschenen Haaren. Daniels Arme kamen um seine Taille und dann krochen seine Hände Jacks Schulterblätter hoch.  
Daniel hatte schon damals gewusst, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass Jack nicht plötzlich ein Dieb geworden war, dass er sich nicht wirklich von seiner Arbeit und seinen Freunden abgewandt hatten. Und trotzdem hatte es wehgetan, dass Jack diese Worte gewählt hatte: „Kein Fundament.“  
Doch heute war er endlich bereit, Jacks Entschuldiung wirklich und wahrhaftig zu akzeptieren. Er spürte fast körperlich die Erleichterung, daß der letzte Rest des Stachels sich auflöste.

Jack drückte ihn nocheinmal fest an sich. Schließlich gaben sie sich noch einen keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen, um endlich mit dem Anziehen zu beginnen.

  
„Wo wir eben grad beim Verzeihen waren...“ bemerkte Jack und schlüpfte in eine rechte Socke. „Ich weiss nicht, ob ich Yrsa jemals wirklich verzeihen kann was sie getan hat. Das war... surreal. Sie hat diese Fotos gemacht, die ich nie wieder hergeben will. Aber nie, nie, nie im Leben hätte ich ihr erlaubt das zu fotografieren, wenn sie gefragt hätte. Nie. Nie-Mals.“

„Yepp. Ich auch nicht,“ schnaubte Daniel.

„Irgendwas an ihr ist seltsam. Ich weiss nur nicht was. Da war ein Moment, als wir... auf dem Berg. Als du...“

Jacks Stimme verlor sich, und Daniel setzte sich dicht neben ihn auf die Bettkante. 

„Als ich in dir war? Dein erstes Mal. Also unser erstes Mal als körperliche Menschen“ - er grinste bei dem Gedanken an das „rechnerische“ erste Mal im Traum - „Als ich dich entjungfert habe.“ Daniel schloss seine Finger sanft um Jacks Kiefer, er wollte ihn ansehen. In wenigen Sekunden flackerten zahllose Emotionen über Jacks Züge, Ärger, Angst, gefolgt von Genervtheit, Schüchternheit, Traurigkeit und schließlich Dankbarkeit, Zärtlichkeit. Er wusste, dass Daniel das Konzept des „Entjungferns“ und die damit zusammenhängenden Zwänge furchtbar fand - insbesondere für Frauen, sowohl biologisch falsch als auch kulturell rückständig.  
Deshalb wusste es Jack zu schätzen, dass Daniel sagte er hätte ihn entjungfert.  
  
Er, Daniel, auf einer Picknickdecke unter freiem Himmel an einem wunderschönen Urlaubstag mitten in der Wildnis. Ein Erlebnis, das etwas ganz Besonders und Intimes für jede Beziehung gewesen wäre, aber etwas ganz besonders Schweres für Jack, und Yrsa war in diesen Moment eingedrungen und hatte ihnen auf eine subtile, verdrehte Art dabei Gewalt angetan.

„Es war dort oben auf dem Berg, aber... ich glaube es war später. Am Wasserfall. Ich habe etwas gespürt, etwas Seltsames, es war... ein Bild in meinem Kopf. Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Aber jetzt glaube ich, vielleicht hatte es was mit ihr zu tun. Mit Yrsa.“   
Er machte eine Pause und ließ stoßartig die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Die Kel-Tec-Tohán konnten das auch machen... Bilder im Kopf. Jedenfalls im Traum. Und Yrsa wusste von dem Tempel. In dem es Artefakte gab, die ziemlich ähnlich aussahen wie die Zubehörteile von den Kel-Tec-Tohán.

Daniel runzelte die Stirn und sah Jack an, dass er gerade zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen war wie er selbst. „Vielleicht haben wir jetzt eine Verbindung zu Yrsa. Eine sehr interessante Verbindung.“ Seine Stirnfalte vertiefte sich weiter, als er kurz durchkalkulierte, was das alles bedeuten könnte, und er stellte fest, da war der Fantasie keine Grenze gesetzt.   
Jack rieb ein paar Mal über Daniels Oberschenkel und sagte „Vielleicht schon mal ein Fortschritt auf der Front. Wir werden sehen. Aber ich weiss nicht, ob ich überhaupt wissen will, was hinter der ganzen Sache steckt.“ Jack rieb sich den Nacken, wie immer, wenn er Kontakt mit seinen Instinkten aufnahm. „Ich rieche Schwierigkeiten. Das wird spannend.“

„In der Tat.“ Daniels Augenbraue bog sich in einer unübersehbaren Teal´c-Imitation, und er angelte seine Krawatte vom Nachttisch. „Meinst du, wir schaffen es zu frühstücken, ohne uns allzusehr zu bekleckern?“

„Ich schon. Ob du das schaffst, weiss ich nicht.“ Jack nahm Daniels Gesicht in beide Hände und gab ihm einen sanften, aber nachdrücklichen Kuss auf den Mund. Er grinste und zog Daniel die Krawatte aus der Hand.  
„Es gibt eine kleine Planänderung. Yrsa kommt schon vor der Trauug. Wir ziehen uns vor der Kamera an. Sie wird das 'Getting Ready' fotografieren.“  
Daniel rollte mit den Augen. „Und wann genau hattest du vor, mir das schonend beizubringen?“  
„Ahhhh... sorry.“ Jack gelang es tatsächlich, reuig zu gucken. „Gestern Abend. Aber wir wurden abgelenkt.“ Er hielt sein Handgelenk mit der Kette in die Höhe.  
„Ich dachte, sie hat vorher noch was anderes zu tun.“  
„Hammond hat in letzter Minute... Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt.“  
Sie hatten schon in der Krankenstation darüber gesprochen, dass es interessant werden könnte, die Fotografin in ihren Räumlichkeiten zu beobachten. Das „Getting Ready“ vor der Hochzeit war dafür die natürlichste, unauffälligste, beste Gelegenheit. Würde sie versuchen zu spionieren? Würde sie in die Falle tappen?  
Daniel seufzte. „Ich wollte mein Gelöbnis nochmal lesen. In Ruhe.“  
„Du? Du kannst das doch seit Monaten auswendig. Und ich dachte, du hättest ein fotografisches Gedächtnis? Frag mich mal, ich hab das im Flugzeug geschrieben.“

„Tu nicht so, das fotografische Gedächtnis hast du doch auch,“ schnaubte Daniel. „Aber es gibt Tage, da setzt meins aus. Schätze, wir lesen es vor, was denkst du?“

„Genau das.“ Jack nahm Daniels seitlich herunterhängenden Hände in seine und lehnte ihre Köpfe aneinander.   
„Ich will dich doch einfach nur heiraten.“  
Daniel kicherte. „`Einfach´ und `Heiraten´in einem Satz. Wenn zwei Männer heiraten. Die beide bei der AirForce arbeiten. Der war gut, Jack.“  
„Blödsinn. Was glaubst du, was das für ein Theater ist, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau heiraten? Glaub mir, Sara hat damals ein halbes Jahr lang mit einem Wedding Planer gestritten, um ihn dann zu entlassen und alles selber zu machen. Das hier... könnte einfach sein.“

  


* O *

  


Jack und Daniel hatten trotz Yrsa ausgezeichnete Laune, als sie im Frühstücksraum erschienen. Teal´c fand es amüsant, sie so zu sehen. Sie kamen nicht Hand in Hand, falls die Wirtin auftauchte, aber sie stießen im Laufen mehrmals mit den Schultern aneinander, als sie sich durch das gewundene viktorianische Treppenhaus bewegten. Jacks jungenhaftes Grinsen und ihre Blicke, die sich bei jeder Gelegenheit trafen, sprachen Bände. Der Blick des aufmerksamen Jaffa hing für einen Moment an den Kel-Tec-Tohán, die an ihren Handgelenken befestigt waren.   
Jack goss aus der Kanne Kaffee für Daniel und sich selbst ein. Teal´c hatte einen großen Orangensaft vor sich stehen. Das eigentliche Frühstück bereitete die Wirtin frisch zu, sobald alle Platz genommen hatten.

Daniel stellte die äußere Verpackung der Kel-Tec-Tohán auf den Tisch. Er plante, Teal´c ein paar Fragen dazu zu zu stellen. Die komplex verzierte hölzerne Schachtel war faszinierend, und er betrachete sie von allen Seiten, während er geistesabwesend seinen schwarzen Kaffee schlürfte.  
„Wir müssen noch Blumen besorgen, bevor Yrsa kommt,“ stellte Jack nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr fest und rührte etwas Zucker und Milch in seine Tasse.  
„Hmmm.“ Daniel runzelte geistesabwesend die Stirn und hielt die Schachtel etwas näher vor seine Augen.

  
„Ich hätte gerne einen rosa Bräutigamstrauss mit Rosen und Orchideen und so eine komische große rosafarbene afrikanische Blume wie diese eine Prinzessinnen-Tusse. Und einem Flamingo in der Mitte. Dazu vielleicht ein paar weiße Hortensien und Pampasgras. Ganz viel Gras. Ahhh, und ein Adler auf einem Draht im Landeanflug wäre lustig.“   
„Hmmm-hmmmm.“ Daniel tastete über eine geschwungene Kante und blinzelte. „`Tschuldigung, hab grad nicht zugehört. Diese Linie hier ist wirklich interessant... Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ach nicht wichtig. Nur eine Idee für einen Bräutigamstrauss,“ sagte Jack und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Dem Jaffa-Krieger entging nicht der gut verborgene Anflug von Traurigkeit, der zwischen den sarkastischen Kommentaren kurz über O`Neills Züge gehuscht war. Er beschloss in seiner Eigenschaft als Trauzeuge an dieser Stelle einzugreifen.  
„DanielJackson,“ dröhnte Teal´c mit ernster Stimme. „In weniger als fünf Stunden findet eure Vereinigungszeremonie statt. O`Neill wünscht über die Blumendekoration zu sprechen. O`Neill schätzt Blumen sehr. Du bist schon beim Frühstück mit Arbeit beschäftigt. O`Neill hat das nicht verdient. Es gibt für alles eine Zeit, DanielJackson.“ Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.  
„Heute ist ein heiliger Tag, der Tag eurer Vereinigungszeremonie. Es wird andere Tage für Arbeit geben. Denk an meine Worte, wenn O`Neill dich daran erinnert zu essen oder eine Pause mit ihm einzulegen. O`Neill braucht dich. Du brauchst ihn.“

  


Daniel starrte ihn. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sein Gehirn von dem Artefakt auf Teal´cs Ansprache umgeschaltet hatte. Als die Aufforderung einsickerte, verzog der Archäologe schuldbewußt das Gesicht. Er griff die die Holzbox mit beiden Händen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er sie hoch und verließ den Frühstücksraum.   
Jack sah über den Rand seiner Kaffetasse zu Teal´c über den Tisch und formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Danke“. Teal´c neigte würdevoll den Kopf.  
Jack wusste schon jetzt, es war nicht das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er mit Daniels Arbeit um seine Zeit konkurrierte. Er hatte vorher gewusst, dass er den Archäologen, Anthropologen und Linguisten Daniel Jackson heiratete. Daniel gab es nicht ohne seine Arbeit. Sie war ein essentieller Teil seiner selbst. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, auch für ihn selbst war seine Arbeit wichtig und sinnstiftend. Wenn auch psychisch stressig, was Daniels Leben und Gesundheit betraf.  
Daniels Arbeit – und letzten Endes auch seine – war das einzige, was ihn ihrem Leben zwischen sie kommen konnte. Aber Jack hatte nicht die Absicht, das geschehen zu lassen. Sie würden klarkommen, irgendwie. Und wenn er Thor ein kleines getarntes Raumschiff mit Asgard-Transporter aus den Rippen leiern musste, um eine Fernbeziehung zu händeln. Besser zu händeln, als es damals mit Sara gewesen war.  
Jack grinste hinter seiner Kaffeetasse. Außerdem, während der Arbeitszeit während einer militärischen Mission zu heiraten, und zwar als Mann einen anderen Mann, das war einer dieser wunderbaren kleinen kosmischen Witze, die manchmal über einen hereinbrachen. Das Lustigste daran war der Verein homophober, bigotter Arschloch-Generäle, die sie auf diese Mission geschickt hatten.  
Jack grinste breiter. Das hier war nicht nur irgendeine Mission. Es war die schönste, wichtigste und allerbeste tödliche Mission seines Lebens, die nach hoffentlich vielen gemeinsamen Ehejahren tödlich enden würde. Und den Tag würde er sich durch nichts verderben lassen. Nicht mal durch die Arbeitswut seines zukünftigen Ehemannes.  
  
Daniel brachte das hölzerne Gefäß zurück in Jacks Zimmer und legte es zu der inneren Schachtel mit dem Hologramm-Generator in den mit Asgard-Funkalarm gesicherten Safe, der unter dem Bett angekettet war. Sie bewahrten darin zwei der Artefakte aus dem Mittelmeer-Fund auf, für den Fall, dass es sinnvoll war Yrsa zu konfrontieren.   
Seufzend ließ er die Hand über die Oberfläche der Schachtel gleiten. Es war gut, dass Teal´c ihn daran erinnert hatte, was sich gehört. Ein Geek zu sein war am Tag der Hochzeit besonders schwierig, stellte er fest. Sein Zeigefinger folgte einer Kurve, die sich durch das Holz schwang.   
Er hoffte nur, dass die Inschrift auf der Schachtel keine wichtigen Informationen enthielt.  
Oh, verdammt. Moment mal.   
Jack war zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen vorhin, dass vielleicht Yrsa und „Bilder im Kopf“ etwas miteinander zu tun hatten.  
Er musste versuchen, das Zeug zu übersetzen. Wenigstens ein bisschen davon. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.  
  
Jack war auf eine gut gelaunte Art demonstrativ angepisst, als Daniel zwölfeinhalb Minuten später wieder im Frückstücksraum erschien. Wenn die letzte Nacht nicht gewesen wäre, der gemeinsame Traum, und gefühlt einmal pro Stunde ein Orgasmus - dann wäre er wirklich angepisst gewesen. Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass er für diesen Traum dankbar war.  
Der Archäologe glitt neben Jack auf seinen Stuhl. Er rückte dicht neben ihn, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Wirtin ausser Sichtweite war.

„Also, Jack. Habe ich das richtig verstanden, du möchtest einen Brautstrauss mit Flamingo?“ grinste er anzüglich und ließ seine Augenbrauen tanzen.

„Bräutigamstrauss, Daniel. Bräutigamstrauss. Und ja, außerdem hätte ich gerne einen kleinen Modelladler auf einem Draht,“ konstatierte er trocken und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Ah,“ machte Daniel. „Sehr symbolisch. Wirklich, das würde hervorragend passen. Aus verschiedenen Gründen.“   
„In der Tat.“  
„Pass bloß auf was du sagst, Jack. Sonst besorge ich wirklich noch einen Adler.“

  


Die Wirtin brachte das sehr reichhaltige englische Frühstück, und sie griffen alle zu. Es würde ein langer Tag werden. Für mehr als zehn Minuten war nichts zu hören außer dem Klappern des Bestecks.  
  
Daniel schob geistesabwesend eine wilde Kombination aus Essen in seinen Mund, während er vor sich hingrübelte. Die Auswirkungen der Kel-Tek-Tohán auf ihr Leben waren zahlreich. So zahlreich, dass Daniel vermutete, es würde sie lange Zeit beschäftigen, sie alle zu verstehen. Er sah von seinem Teller hoch und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
„Die Jaffa-Rebellen haben uns die Kel-Tec-Tohán geschenkt, als persönlicher Dank an Jack und mich,“ stellte Daniel fest. „Auch wenn das nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Aber wie auch immer, wenn wir Gegenstand interplanetarer Politik sind... das heisst, dass wir Verbündete haben – was uns persönlich betrifft. Sehe ich das richtig? Ich meine... für den Fall, dass wir auffliegen und die AirForce versucht, Jack loszuwerden oder uns beide.“

Teal´c neigte den Kopf. „In der Tat, mein Freund. Ihr werdet eine neue Heimat unter uns finden, falls es notwendig werden sollte.“  
„Ich will die Erde nicht verlassen,“ stellte Jack entschieden fest. „Das ist die allerletzte Möglichkeit. Die aller-aller-allerletzte.“ Er warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen zukünftigen Ehemann und setzte knurrig hinzu „Außerdem liebe ich dich über alles, aber nicht mehr als die Simpsons.“  
„Schon klar,“ antwortete Daniel unter einer sarkastisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue. 

Eine neue Heimat, hatte Teal´c gesagt. Das war schön. Einerseits. Andererseits – es bedeutete automatisch eine Vereinnahmung durch die Jaffa-Rebellion – oder? So war es doch mit Preisen. Wenn man einen Preis annahm, konnte man gegen den Stifter des Preises schlecht was sagen. Nicht dass er irgendein Problem mit den Rebellen hatte, im Gegenteil. Aber ein komisches Gefühl war es trotzdem. Er brauchte Jack nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass ihm ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

  
Sie hatten Vorsorge getroffen für alle möglichen Fälle, angefangen mit mehrfach versiegelten, explosiven Informationen in Bankschließfächern kontrolliert von verschiedenen Anwaltsbüros, falls einer von ihnen auf unerklärliche Weise verschwand. Informationen, die auf Erpressung ausgelegt waren.  
Jack war wirklich ein loyaler Soldat, und Pflichterfüllung stand für ihn an oberster Stelle. Doch er hatte einfach zuviel Erfahrung in Special Ops-Angelegenheiten, als dass er seinem militärischen Arbeitgeber noch vollständig trauen könnte.   
Weiterhin gab es verschiedene On- und Off-World-Depots mit Ausrüstung, falls sie für eine gewisse Zeit von der Bildfläche verschwinden mussten – die Hälfte davon tatsächlich mit offiziellem Segen von Hammond, der lieber darauf vorbereitet war, dass der NID angreifen könnte. Und nicht zuletzt hatten sie die Zusicherung von Thor, dass er sie persönlich unterstützen würde.  
  
Jack drückte unter dem Tisch seine Hand.  
„Denk nicht so laut. Es wird schon alles gut gehen,“ murmelte er um einen großen Brocken aufgespießtes Rührein herum und schob es sich in den Mund. Wenn er nur selber nicht so laut denken müsste.. Er hoffte nur, dass es keine komischen Überraschungen von irgendeinem übereifrigen „befreundeten“ Geheimdienst gab heute. Denn die, und das wusste er aus langjähriger Special-OPs-Erfahrung, konnten besonders störend sein.  
  
Teal´c war fertig mit seinem Frühstück und erhob sich. Sie tauschten kurze Blicke, und er nickte in Richtung ihrer drei angemieteten Räume. Der Jaffa würde jetzt das Abdeckband von den Mini-Asgard-Kameras entfernen, die sie dort installiert hatten. Der Plan war, beim „Getting Ready“ die Interaktion mit Yrsa genau zu überwachen, um daraus Schlüsse zu ziehen. Der Colonel hatte dafür die eine oder andere Falle eingeplant.   
Jack drückte noch einmal Daniels Hand. In ein paar Minuten wurde es ernst.

  


  



	8. Die schönste tödliche Mission: Heiraten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Hochzeit soll endlich stattfinden, aber es läuft natürlich nicht ganz so wie geplant.

  
  


#  **Das Erbe der Antiker Teil 8:**  
Die schönste tödliche Mission – Heiraten

  
  
USAF Major Paul Davis ließ seinen Atem langsam durch beinahe zusammengepresste Lippen entweichen. Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, für die nächsten paar Stunden noch etwas Schlaf zu finden. Doch seine Gedanken kamen einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Er saß in einer Militärmaschine der AirForce über dem Atlantik im Anflug auf den britischen RAF Militärflughafen Leeming.  
  


Immer wenn er kurz davor war vor Erschöpfung einzuschlafen und seine Vorstellungskraft sich selbständig machte, schreckte er hoch und hatte das unerträgliche Bedürfnis zu weinen. Aber diese Blöße würde er sich hier an diesem Ort nicht geben. Er gehörte sicherlich nicht zur alten Garde der stahlharten Karriere-Militärs, die noch den Tod naher Freunde und Verwandter unbewegt zur Kenntnis nahmen. Trotzdem – in Gegenwart von Vorgesetzten und Untergebenen riß ein Offizier sich zusammen.  
Paul atmete ein- und aus, tief, sehr tief, und dachte an Ausdauertraining mit Marschgepäck im Wald bei Minus zehn Grad. Er versprach sich selbst beim fünften oder sechsten Schlafversuch, er würde jetzt diese Sache hinter sich bringen.  
Und erst dann, wenn er am Abend in seinem Hotelzimmer alleine war - dann würde er für ein paar Minuten in Ruhe zusammenbrechen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten? Er ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust, die Nägel gruben sich in seine Haut.  
Wohl eher Stunden.  
Paul blinzelte kurz und hörte den General ein paar Sitze neben sich leise schnarchen. Am Ende war es dieses Geräusch, das ihn bis zur Landung ins Land der Träume beförderte.  
  
* * *

  
Die Hochzeitsfotografin Yrsa Eriksdottir tastete wütend nach ihrem trällernden Mobiltelefon und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, es an die Wand zu werfen. Blind fingerte sie darauf herum, bis sie den Alarm gestoppt hatte.  
Gestern war sie rund um die Uhr fotografierend im Einsatz gewesen, nur unterbrochen von einer etwas längeren Pause am Nachmittag, die auch wieder von einer Vorbesprechung gekürzt wurde. Aus Prinzip fotografierte sie am Tag danach keine andere Hochzeit vor 13.00 Uhr – oder gar nicht. Nach 18 Stunden fast ununterbrochenem Fotografieren brauchte selbst eine fotosüchtige Verrückte wie sie ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Aber heute würde sie trotzdem etwas früher aufstehen müssen.  
  
Jack und Daniel wollten unbedingt das „Getting Ready“ fotografiert haben. Was sie normalerweise besonders gerne tat. Aber nicht, wenn sie am Tag zuvor bis spät in die Nacht im Einsatz gewesen war. Es war nur so, bei den beiden konnte sie einfach nicht nein sagen, und schon gar nicht, nachdem Jack ihr das Doppelte ihres normalen Honorars geboten hatte. Und das war hoch. Sie hatte sich gewundert, woher auf einmal das Geld kam. Jack war über ihre Preise schon am Mittelmeer geschockt gewesen, natürlich, aber sie war auch keine normale Fotografin. Aber manchmal gaben wohl auch normale Leute sehr viel Geld für Hochzeitsfotos aus, jenseits der High-Society-Events, die sie sonst fotografierte.  
  
Gretna Green an der Grenze zu Schottland war für besondere Hochzeiten seit langer Zeit ein berühmter Ort, und deshalb kannte sie sich hier gut aus.  
Die grünen Hügel, der River Esk, die Irische See am Solway Firth und die charaktervollen Burgen bildeten einen märchenhafter Hintergrund zum Heiraten. 

Seufzend rollte sie sich aus dem Hotelbett und streckte ihre schmerzenden Muskeln. Noch während sie auf dem Klo saß, griff sie nach ihrer Trinkflasche mit der Spezialmischung gegen Muskelkater, Kopfschmerzen und ganz allgemein gegen den Wassermangel, der nach so einem anstrengenden Einsatz schwer zu bekämpfen war.

Vom Klo stakste sie direkt in die Duschkabine und ließ das am Anfang noch kalte Wasser auf sich herabprasseln. Sie war hellwach jetzt. Aber es machte ihr schon lange nichts mehr aus. Als Kind war sie während des isländischen Sommers viel in der Natur unterwegs gewesen und hatte alle Wasserfälle der Umgebung entdeckt – auch von unten.  
Sie grunzte wohlig, als das Wasser sich langsam erwärmte.

  
Yrsa öffnete die Tür der Dusche einen Spalt, um in ihren Kulturbeutel zu greifen. Sie ertastete erst ihre Liebeskugeln, die wollte sie nicht, und nahm den Dildo heraus.  
Eigentlich war es gar kein richtiger Dildo. Jedenfalls keiner, den man im Laden kaufen konnte, aber das hier erfüllte seinen Zweck noch besser. Sie wog den recht schweren Stab einen Moment in der Hand, bevor sie ihn blau glühend zwischen ihre Schamlippen gleiten ließ und dort für eine Weile hin- und herbewegte. Sie konzentrierte sich, und aus der Oberfläche des Objekts wölbten sich kleine runde Erhebungen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die exquisite Stimulation ihre Vagina anschwellen ließ vor Lust. Selbst unter der Dusche fühlte sie, wie sie immer feuchter wurde und der Saft aus ihr herauszutropfen begann.

  
Yrsa lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und hob ein Knie bis hoch zur Brust, um den Weg freizumachen.  
Sie lächelte, als ihre Lieblingsfantasie der letzten Monate sich vor ihrem inneren Auge aufbaute. Jack lag mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Rücken, seine Lippen bewegten sich lautlos, als er Daniel darum anbettelte er möge sich endlich, endlich in seinem Körper versenken anstatt seinen Penis immer nur über die Öffnung zu reiben.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, wie die großen Noppen über ihr Loch glitten, wie das Objekt sie öffnete.  
Gemeinsam mit Daniel stieß sie den Stab in ihre Pussy, doch sie stoppten beide auf der Hälfte. Ihr Ziel war der G-Punkt, während Daniel mit kurzen harten Stößen Jacks Prostata bearbeitete. Sie ließ den Stab gegen ihr Inneres vibrieren und beobachtete Daniels Erektion, die mit jedem Schwung seiner Hüften Jacks Anus dehnte. Jack war kurz davor zu kommen, und er griff nach seinem tropfenden Penis, doch Daniel schob die Hand zur Seite, um sie dann mit einer zärtlichen Geste mit seinen Fingern zu verweben. Er wollte, dass Jack nur durch die intensive, flache Stimulation seines Glücksknopfes ejakulierte. Danach würde er nach tiefer und harter Penetration und einem noch intensiveren Orgasmus gieren. 

  
Yrsas Dildo legte noch an Geschwindigkeit zu und sie versagte es sich, das Objekt tief hineinzuschieben. In ihrem Geist ließ Jack heulend den Kopf nach hinten fallen, als er derart von Daniel gemolken wurde. Das Ejakulat lief wie aus einem Brunnen über sein steinhartes Glied.  
Da fühlte sie, wie es sich in ihr aufbaute, ein scharfes Stechen, es wurde immer stärker, und dann spritze eine milchige, geruchlose Flüssigkeit aus der Drüse in ihrer Harnröhre. Erst jetzt stieß sie ihren Dildo tief in sich hinein, während sie an der Duschwand herabglitt und auf die Fersen sank.  
Sie fühlte den Stab an ihrem Cervix, und zögerte es noch einen Moment hinaus, indem sie ihn tief in sich kreisen ließ.  
In ihrem Kopf war Daniel dazu übergegangen, seine Hüften ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste fliegen zu lassen. Die Stimulation war so intensiv, dass Jack besinnungslos schrie und heulte, auf der Schwelle zum Orgasmus gehalten, ohne sie überschreiten zu können.  
Yrsa stieß ihren Cervix mit der gleichen Kraft wie Daniels gewaltige Fantasy-Erektion Jacks Anus spaltete.

  
Minutenlang surfte sie in diesem Zustand vor dem Orgasmus her, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Daniels Hand glitt ein einziges Mal fest auf und ab über Jacks zum Bersten gefüllten Penis, und dabei entluden sich beide Männer mit mächtigen Konvulsionen, die ihre Körper von Kopf bis Fuß erfassten. Yrsa lenkte den Duschkopf kurz auf ihre Klitoris und sie kam mit dem Bild von Jack und Daniel vor Augen, die kraftlos zusammensanken und sich küssend aneinander klammerten.  
  
Keuchend und ebenso kraftlos wie die beiden Männer in ihrer Fantasie hing sie in der Ecke und fühlte das Wasser über sich spritzen. Blut pumpte rauschend durch ihren Körper. Der Duschkopf lag auf dem Boden und wärmte sie mit seinem Strahl. Sie nahm ihn hoch und ließ Wasser über ihr Gesicht laufen. 

Doch sie war noch nicht fertig. Die beiden realen Männer in ihrer Fantasie brachten sie so sehr in Wallung, dass sie ein drittes Mal kommen wollte – und sei es nur, um sich während des Fotoshootings in fast vier Stunden konzentrieren zu können. Davon abgesehen hatte ihr spezieller Dildo eine positive Nebenwirkung: Sie fühlte sich mit ein paar Minuten Ruhe nach dem Orgasmus sehr erfrischt und energiegeladen, auch wenn die Nacht zu kurz gewesen war.  
  
Yrsa atmete ein paarmal tief ein. Auf der Duschmatte kniend setzte sie den Stab an ihren Anus, und machte sich bereit. Daniel kniete in ihrem Geist auf der Picknickdecke in der beeindruckenden Gebirgslandschaft, Jack hinter ihm. Der jüngere Mann keuchte „Nimm mich. Jetzt. Ich will das Brennen. Ich will, dass du mich ganz ausfüllst.“  
Jack beugte sich über Daniels Rücken, küsste ihn zwischen die Schulterblätter. Seine Hände spielten gleichzeitig mit beiden Nippeln seines vorübergebeugten Geliebten. Er leckte einen Pfad an der Wirbelsäule entlang, bis hinunter in die Spalte. Dort versenkte er seine Zunge im Ziel, was Daniel mit einem Wimmern quittierte und Yrsa mit einem ganz, ganz langsamen Absenken des Dildos in ihren Anus. Sie genoss das Brennen, das für Daniel noch kommen sollte. Jack bearbeitete seine Öffnung für den Moment mit seiner Zunge. Nachdem er reichlich Speichel in die Spalte hatte laufen lassen, platzierte der ältere Mann seine Erektion und setze dazu an, den Widerstand des ersten Muskelringes zu durchbrechen.  
  
Die Fotografin ließ den Stab wieder aus sich herausgleiten, um mit ihrer eigenen Fantasie Schritt zu halten. Nach einem Moment Konzentration erhöhte sich der Umfang des Stabes beträchtlich, und er glich in seiner Form Jacks Erektion, die sich gleichmäßig langsam in Daniels enges Loch presste.  
Manchmal mochte sie den Schmerz, so wie heute. Es machte sie auf eine Art fokussierter. Der Jack-Dildo brach ihren Muskel nur durch ihr eigenes Körpergewicht, dass sie auf ihn presste. Daniel verzog in ihrem Geist das Gesicht, konzentriert, aber ebenso fokussiert wie sie selbst. Er stieß mit einem angestrengten Stöhnen auf Jacks Länge herab, als dessen Erektion ihn halb penetrierte.  
So weit kam Yrsa nicht. Der große Dildo steckte fest und brannte mehr, als ihre Fantasie eingeplant hatte. Nur milimeterweise sank das Objekt tiefer in sie ein, während ihre Finger energisch ihre Klitoris umkreisten. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Leere in ihrer Pussy, obwohl ihr anderes Loch zum Bersten gefüllt war. Die Liebeskugeln. Die brauchte sie jetzt. Sie griff wieder in die Tasche und angelte nach den beiden polierten, runden Halbedelsteinen. Sie ließ den Dildo wieder herausgleiten und schob sich die beiden Kugeln zwischen die Beine. Jetzt war sie angenehm ausgefüllt, und sie konzentrierte sich noch einmal. Der Jack-Dildo schrumpfte ein wenig, und sie positionierte sich über ihm.  
  
Fantasie-Jack glitt gleichzeitig auf die Startposition, um seine Erektion in Fantasie-Daniels Körper zu pressen. Dieses Mal war es genau das richtige Brennen, und Yrsa keuchte erregt, als der Jack-Dildo gleichmäßig in ihr verschwand. Mit angezogenen Knien presste sie den Stab hinein- und hinaus. Als das Brennen verschwunden war, fühlte sie sich nur noch gedehnt, vollständig gefüllt, und ihre Finger tanzten über die Klitoris, während Jack und Daniel in ihrem Kopf die Action übernahmen.  
  
Jacks Finger schlossen sich stahlhart um Daniels Hüftknochen, während er sich nach dem ersten Eindringen fast ganz wieder zurückzog. Nur noch die Spitze steckte in Daniels Anus, direkt in den beiden Muskelringen, und Jack ließ für eine Weile seine Hüften kreisen, packte seinen Penis und fügte dadurch dem Kreisen eine härtere rotierende Energie zu. In Yrsas Fantasie hatte Jack eine wirklich gewaltige Erektion, die er an der Wurzel mit seiner eigenen Faust nicht ganz umfassen konnte. Daniels Muskeln wurden in alle Richtungen bis aufs Äußerste gedehnt, während er auf allen vieren kniete, Jacks Spitze quirlend in sich. Die Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn, und er keuchte im Rhythmus der Bewegung in seinem klaffenden Loch.  
Der Stab pulsierte automatisch in Yrsas engen Anus und imitierte das Kreisen, die Öffnung des Muskelrings, und oooooh, sie könnte fast kommen allein davon. Sie fühlte alles an dieser Stelle, jede Unebenheit auf der Oberfläche.  
  
Und dann beschloss der Jack ihrer Fantasie, dass es genug der Vorbereitung war, und drillte sich mit weit kreisenden Bewegungen immer tiefer in Daniels Körper, ihn noch weiter öffnend und immer noch weiter. Endlich bis zur Wurzel versunken, machte er einen Moment Pause, um Daniels Nacken zu küssen und zu beißen. Danach zog er sich langsam zurück, und er stieß zu. So hart, dass Daniel sich nicht halten konnte und mit der Bewegung fast zwanzig Zentimeter nach vorne glitt.  
Das war es für Daniel, er kam, zusammen mit Yrsa, und in ihrer Fantasie spritzte er und spritzte, er spritzte die ganze Decke unter sich mit seinem Samen voll, während Jack noch mehr als eine Minute in ihn hineinstieß, jedesmal seinen Glücksknopf nagelte, immer mehr Ejakulat aus Daniel herauszwang und sich dann ebenfalls mit einem triumphierenden Stöhnen entlud.  
  
Yrsas Anus zog sich um den blau glühenden Dildo zusammen, als sie ein letztes Mal an diesem Vormittag mit heftigen Konvulsionen kam, die den Dildo zu einem kleinen langen Stab quetschten. Es passierte nicht oft, dass der Dildo sich veränderte wenn sie kam. Sie grinste.  
Mit ihren Fingern formte sie den Stab so, dass er als Plug direkt an Ort und Stelle bleiben konnte. Warum war sie früher nicht auf die Idee gekommen? Das hätte sie schon längst mal ausprobieren sollen.  
  
* o *  
  
Die Zeit bis zur Trauung tickte. Jack zog trotzdem ein Kreuzworträtsel aus seiner Hosentasche. Daniel hatte sich seinem Notizbuch zugewandt, nachdem Teal´c vorausgegangen war, um die Überwachungskameras in ihren Zimmern vorzubereiten.  
Typisch Daniel. Teal´c´s Ermahung vor weniger als zwanzig Minuten hatte nicht lange angehalten, aber immerhin hatte der Archäologe mit ihnen zusammen gefrühstückt. Und Jack musste zugeben er hatte ja recht – sie waren hier nicht nur zum Heiraten, sondern gleichzeitig auf einer verdammt ernsten Mission. Falls er etwas über die Inschriften herausfand, konnte es ihnen helfen, Yrsa in die Ecke zu treiben.  
  
Ausgerechnet heute beeilte sich der Archäologe. Jack hatte kaum drei Wörter ausgefüllt, als Daniel mit einem frustrierten Kopfschütteln das Notizbuch zuklappte.  
„Die Ansprache in dem Projektor und die Inschrift auf den Gefäßen stammen nicht aus derselben Zeitperiode.“  
„Mit anderen Worten, du kannst es hier und jetzt nicht übersetzen,“ stellte Jack fest und malte mit einem kühnen Schwung einen letzten Buchstaben auf sein Rätsel. „Bist du überhaupt sicher, dass das äußere Gefäß eine Originalverpackung ist?“ fragte er beiläufig.  
„Nein,“ seufzte Daniel und war berührt über Jacks Verständnis für seine Arbeit, die er sonst sorgfältig zu verstecken verstand. Der Archäologe wandte sich frustriert zum Gehen, um seine Jacke aus dem Zimmer zu holen, doch Jack legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und blockierte seinen Weg. Erstaunt hob Daniel die Brauen, Jack als Antwort ebenfalls, lächelnd. Der Colonel schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und zog Daniel an sich. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, egal was die Wirtin sah oder nicht – er brauchte jetzt einen Moment Ruhe, einen Moment nur mit Daniel. Bevor alles auf sie hereinbrach und sie gefangen waren im Ablauf dieses durchgeplanten Tages.  
  
Jack vergrub seine Nase in Daniels Hals und atmete. Er spürte Daniel dasselbe tun, nur mit einer winzigen Verzögerung, die der Archäologe gebraucht hatte, um Jacks Absicht zu entschlüsseln. Sie atmeten gemeinsam, minutenlang. Daniel fragte sich kurz, aus welchem Grund Jack das ausgerechnet hier tun musste, im Frühstücksraum, wo sie jederzeit gestört werden konnten. Aber wahrscheinlich war das genau der Punkt. Er atmete tief Jacks einzigartigen Geruch ein, der Ruhe verhieß und Zuhause. Ein bisschen Ewigkeit, für sie beide, kurz vor dem großen Ereignis.  
  
<3 8 <3  
  
Es dauerte eine knappe Viertelstunde, zu Fuß ins Zentrum von Gretna zu laufen. Zuerst steuerten sie das Registration Office an (Anm. d. Autors: Entspricht dem Standesamt), um dem Standesbeamten eine Notiz nachzureichen. Eine besonders freundliche Dame teilte ihnen strahlend mit, dass sie die Notiz leider nicht abliefern konnten. Der gewünschte Standesbeamte wäre unplanmäßig heute den ganzen Tag im _Famous Blacksmith Shop_ und erst früh am Morgen des folgenden Tages wieder in seinem Büro anzutreffen. Wenn sie die Notiz sofort abgeben wollten, müssten sie leider persönlich in den Blacksmith Shop, um eine Pause zwischen den zahlreichen Trauungen abzupassen.  
  
Jack wippte auf den Zehenspitzen.  
„Er braucht die Notiz aber jetzt,“ schnappte er.  
Das Lächeln der Dame wurde eine Spur breiter und doppelt so künstlich, als sie zu einer mindestens dreimal so freundlichen Erwiderung ansetzte – im Vergleich zu ihrer Begrüßung. Daniel schob sich an Jack vorbei und beugte sich über den Tresen. „Ähm, Miss... Mississ. Missis Price-McSpirk?“ las er auf ihrem Namensschild. Er fixierte sie mit seinem hypnotischen Linguisten-Blick, den er sonst für Aliens reservierte, die keiner irdischen Sprache mächtig waren.  
„Es ist wirklich sehr dringend. Die Hochzeit ist am frühen Nachmittag.“  
„Tut mir leid, ich kann wirklich nicht...“  
Daniel beugte sich noch weiter vor. Und dann begann er zu lächeln. Jack stellte säuerlich fest, dass dieses Lächeln nicht auf ihn gerichtet war, und es sollte überhaupt illegal zu sein so zu lächeln, jedenfalls wenn man Daniel Jackson hieß und nicht IHN anlächelte.  
„Könnten Sie ihn vielleicht anrufen? Für Sie wird er telefonisch erreichbar sein. Sie haben sicherlich großen Einfluss auf die Planung hier, ohne Sie läuft das nicht. Könnten sie ihm dann diese Notiz faxen? Im Blacksmith Shop gibt es bestimmt ein Fax?“  
Er schaffte es tatsächlich, Miss Price-McSpirk zum Faxen zu bewegen. Allerdings ließ sie deutlich durchblicken, dass sie es aus reiner Freundlichkeit tat und nicht, weil Daniel Jackson ihr schleimige Komplimente machte.  
  
Vor dem Registration Office fiel Jack in einen beschwingten Laufschritt, der seine Stabwaffen-Verletzung Lügen strafte. Daniel fühlte sich hinterhergeschleift, als der Colonel sich daranmachte, ihre übrigen Besorgungen zu organisieren.  
  
Als sie in Richtung des Blumenladens die Straße hinunterliefen, rümpfte Daniel die Nase und stieß kurz mit seiner Schulter an Jacks.  
„Sieh da nicht hin.“  
„Zu spät.“  
Der Colonel zog ein Grimasse. Über der Front eines aneren Ladens prangte das Schild „McKenzie“ (Anm. d. Autors: Diesen Laden gibt es wirklich in Gretna).  
  
Nicht weit davon entfernt entdeckten sie den Blumenladen. Der Florist war wenig begeistert, ohne Vorbestellung drei Blumenanstecker für Herren herstellen zu müssen, ganz ohne Brautstrauß und die sonstige Blumenausstattung. Jack beschwichtigte ihn, indem er ein großzügiges Trinkgeld über den Tresen schob und zusätzlich ein Blumengebinde für die Trauung und ein Autogesteck kaufte.  
Daniel unterdrückte ein Augenrollen und beschloss, Jacks Hochzeits-Kaufrausch als Liebeserklärung zu verstehen.  
Für einen Moment war Jack versucht, einen Blumenstrauß für Teal´c herstellen zu lassen. So einen hübschen kleinen, wie Brautjungfern ihn oft trugen, im Stil wie der Brautstrauss. Sie könnten ihm erzählen, dass Groomsmen solche Sträuße in der Hand hielten. Aber dann stellte er sich vor, was der Jaffa mit ihm anstellen würde wenn er die Wahrheit herausfand, und vergaß den Gedanken schneller als er „Zatnikitel“ denken konnte.  
Daniel ließ seinen Handrücken eine Weile länger an Jacks liegen, als es unverdächtig gewesen wäre, und er fühlte die ungewohnten Perlen der Kel-Tec-Tohán an ihren Handgelenken. Ein Fantasiebild schob sich ungebeten vor sein inneres Auge: Jack zwischen seinen weit gespreizten Beinen, wie er ihm am Abend die Kette einführen würde, er selbst auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt mit Jacks Fingern tief in seinem Rektum... ahhhh. Es kostete ihn eine ungeheure Anstrengung, die Erektion zu bekämpfen, die sich von innen gegen seine enge Jeans presste.  
  
Das Stecken der ungeplant großen Hochzeitsblumen-Bestellung dauerte eine Weile.  
„Jack, wolltest du das Autogesteck eigentlich auf dem Kopf balancieren?“ fragte Daniel beiläufig, während sie wartend vor der Ladenzeile standen. Von einem Auto war in ihren Plänen bisher nicht die Rede gewesen.  
„Ahhhh... nein.“ Jack wippte schon wieder auf den Zehenspitzen, peilte in verschiedene Richtungen und fand ein Schild, was er offenbar gesucht hatte. Er winkte Daniel, ihm zu folgen. Der Taxiservice hatte leider nur Kleinbusse, vermittelte aber einen Kontakt zu einer Oldtimer-Vermietung mit einem freien Fahrzeug.  
Daniel beschlich der Verdacht, dass Jack das absichtlich machte, so plötzlich mit scheinbar spontanen organisatorischen Änderungen um die Ecke zu kommen. Es würde ungebetene scheinbar hilfreiche Geheimdienste ausreichend verwirren. Und ein Auto für die Beförderung bot ihnen bessere Deckung.  
  
Als Daniel Jack aus dem Taxiservice folgte, bemerkte er subtile Anzeichen seiner verletzungsbedingten Erschöpfung und verzog das Gesicht. Mit einer Hand auf der Schulter steuerte er ihn unauffällig aber energisch zu der Mauer auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und setzte sich hin.  
Sie waren noch ganz gut im Zeitplan, dank Jacks schnellen, militärisch-entschiedenen Kaufentscheidungen. Daniel machte eine Show daraus, sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, und rieb sich die Augen.  
Der Colonel versteckte ein Lächeln, der Archäologe starrte vor sich hin. Daniel wusste, dass Jack wusste, dass Daniel diese Pause für ihn einbaute und keine Lust hatte, darüber zu diskutieren. Sie warteten gemeinsam mehr als zehn Minuten, beobachteten die Straße, Passanten, Autos, andere Paare. Warten, gemeinsam schweigend warten, das konnten sie gut. Jack natürlich besonders, er verbrachte die meiste Zeit Offworld sowieso mit Warten auf Daniel – gefühlt jedenfalls.  
Der Colonel scannte die Umgebung nach Agenten und hatte den Eindruck, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Auch der MI6, so schien es, musste Geld sparen. Es gab nur ein paar Mütter mit Kinderwagen, diverse junge Paare, Bauarbeiter und ältere Damen mit Einkaufstauschen.  
  
Daniels Blick fiel auf die Straßenecke schräg gegenüber, und er bemerkte ein Fotogeschäft, einen Hochzeitsartikel-Laden und mehrere andere Shops. An dieser Ecke waren sie vorhin vorbeigekommen, und er erinnerte sich an eine Apotheke an der Straßenecke. Beim Anblick der Apotheke kam ihm eine Idee.  
„Warte einen Moment, okay? Ich bin gleich zurück.“  
Jack nickte fast unmerklich und entwickelte in wenigen Sekunden eine eigene Idee. Er kalkulierte, wie viel Zeit er hatte bis Daniel zurückkam. 6 Personen hatten in den letzten drei Minuten die Apotheke betreten und waren noch nicht wieder herausgekommen. Das heißt, genug Zeit für einen kurzen geheimen Ausflug in den Hochzeitsladen.  
Ihm saß der Schalk im Nacken, als er die Regale durchstöberte. Da war es, was er gesucht hatte, eine kleine Figur für das Autogesteck. Jack grinste und wählte zwei davon aus. Auf dem Weg zur Kasse kam er an einem großen Korb vorbei, in dem in kleinen gefalteten Präsentern „Freudentränen-Tücher“ zum Wegwerfen angeboten wurden. Er schnaubte und hielt eine Packung hoch, die er stirnrunzelnd von allen Seiten betrachtete. Sowas hatte es nicht gegeben, als er Sara damals geheiratet hatte. Jack wollte schon weitergehen, als er daneben einen Stapel mit echten Taschentüchern sah, zusammen mit einer Preisliste für Stickereien.  
Er griff sich eine Handvoll und erwirkte mit einem weiteren großzügigen Trinkgeld, dass sie so schnell wie möglich bestickt und hinterhergeliefert wurden.  
  
Jack brachte die Figur schnell in den Blumenladen und hatte es sich gerade wieder auf der Mauer bequem gemacht, als Daniel um die Ecke kam. Er trug eine Tüte, die relativ schwer aussah.  
„Daniel?!“  
„Was?“  
Jack griff danach und fühlte das Gewicht, bevor Daniel die Chance hatte die Tüte hinter seinem Rücken in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
„Hast du Ziegelsteine gekauft oder was? Oder gibt es hier einen archäolingoanthrophologischen Fachbuchladen?“  
„Nein!“  
  
Daniel schloss kurz die Augen und beschloss, dass er es ihm genau so gut gleich verraten konnte. „Ich dachte, was Normales... sozusagen. Anstelle der... Dinger. Oder besser, als Ergänzug. Wir wissen ja nicht mit Sicherheit, ob das wirklich funktioniert.“ Er ließ Jack einen Blick auf den Inhalt werfen. Vier verpackte Schläuche mit Einläufen, Einweghandschuhe und eine große Dose mit Gleitmittel.  
„Ah,“ machte der Colonel, und er fühlte soetwas wie Erleichterung. Keine Emotion, die er sonst mit Einläufen verbinden würde, aber angesichts der Kel-Tec-Tohán war es – normal. Und sehr umsichtig von Daniel, daran zu denken, dass er sich damit besser fühlen würde.  
  
Sie holten die inzwischen fertig gestellten und verpackten Blumenanstecker und Gestecke ab und machten sich mit ihren sperrigen Einkäufen endlich auf den Rückweg in die Pension in Richtung der Autobahn.  
Dort wartete schon Yrsa, die sich die Zeit mit Aufnahmen des Eingangsbereichs vertrieben hatte und unverzüglich ihre Reportagetätigkeit begann. Die Fotografin war bester Laune, als ihr mit Teleobjektiv ein erstes Bild gelang, auf dem die beiden Männer dicht nebeneinander die Straße heraufkamen, jeder ein Gesteck in der Hand und am wichtigsten, am aller-allerwichtigsten: Sie grinsten sich verschwörerisch an.  
  
Drinnen im Eingangsbereich stand die von Yrsa empfohlene vertrauenswürdige Friseurin mit einer großen Tasche und zwei Faltstühlen. Sie schaute unruhig auf die Uhr und stellte sich strahlend als Anna vor.  
Jack stellte die Gestecke auf ein Sideboard. Daniel machte einen kurzen Abstecher zur Toilette, um dort seine Waffe zu deponieren – die Fotografin sollte beim Anziehen das Holster nicht sehen. Noch vor zwei Jahren wäre er wahrscheinlich ausgerastet, wenn er als Vorsichtsmaßnahme zu seiner eigenen Hochzeit eine Beretta hätte bei sich tragen müssen. Jetzt hatte er nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als er mit Jack drüber gesprochen hatte. Damit ständig eine Waffe in Reichweite war, hatten sie sogar eine dritte in den Nachttisch gelegt, die Teal´c nach Verlassen des Raumes wieder entfernen würde.  
  
Es dauerte weniger als zwei Minuten, bis sie nebeneinander auf den Faltstühlen am Fenster saßen, Hand in Hand, und sich für den großen Moment frisieren ließen. Jack spürte eine Vibration des Dielenbodens und wusste, dass Teal´c auf seinem Beobachtungsposten vor den Monitoren in seinem Zimmer Platz genommen hatte.  
  
Jack widerstand der Versuchung, sich nach Yrsa umzudrehen. Wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, würde sie eher auf die Antiker-Artefakte reagieren. Und falls es etwas zu beobachten gab, würde Teal´c es sehen. Der Jaffa war so unbeeindruckt und ruhig wie immer.  
Er selbst dagegen spürte ein Kribbeln in der Magengrube, das hartnäckig an seinem Platz blieb – egal wie tief er einatmete. Gleichzeitig standen ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge. Das eine war die Hochzeit, und das andere war die Fotografin. Solange er nicht mit Sicherheit wusste, wie er sie einzuordnen hatte, machte ihre Gegenwart ihn nervös.

  
Daniel wälzte in seinem Kopf die Inschriften auf den beiden Boxen der Kel-Tec-Tohán hin und her, die er sich vor dem Frühstück eingeprägt hatte, während Anna sich zuerst mit Jacks Haaren beschäftigte und Yrsa sich mit ihnen beiden und ab und zu auch mit Anna. Ihre verwobenen Hände schienen es der Fotografin besonders angetan zu haben und Daniels Daumen, der kleine beruhigende Kreise auf Jacks Puls malte.

Ab und zu warf Anna die Friseurin einen Blick auf das Frisur-Beispielbild, was ihre beiden Kunden ihr hingelegt hatten. Es war auf Hüfthöhe abgeschnitten, denn das Original zeigte etwas zu viel beruflichen Kontext in Form der Waffen, die beide im Schenkelholster trugen.  
Das Foto war vor Kurzem erst entstanden, als der unsägliche Reporter seine Dokumentation im SGC gedreht hatte. Darauf stand Jack mit verschränkten Armen, Daniel dicht hinter ihm, viel zu dicht für zwei Leute, die offiziell einfach nur befreundet waren. Sie fassten sich nicht an, aber Daniel war vom Brustbein bis zum Schritt an Jacks Oberarm und Schenkel gepresst [Anm. d. Autors: Dieses Promo-Foto gibt es wirklich]. Sie sahen beide direkt und ernst in die Kamera, fast herausfordernd. Den Haarschnitt hatte ein Profi des Filmteams gemacht.  
  
Jack fand, dieses Foto war das einzig Positive, was aus der Sache mit dem Reporter hervorgegangen war, denn dieses Bild konnte ganz offiziell auf dem Schreibtisch stehen. Es war ja nicht seine Schuld, dass es so intim wirkte, bei näherer Betrachtung.  
  


Anna fand, die Frisuren standen den beiden Männern sehr gut.  
  
Als Anna ihm am Ende einen Spiegel hinhielt, warf der Colonel nur einen oberflächlichen Blick auf seine Erscheinung und deutete dann mit dem Kopf auf Daniel. „Frag ihn.“

Der Archäologe betrachtete die graumelierten, kurz geschnittenen Haare und konstatierte „Sexy.“ Er sah Jacks amüsierten Blick, der immer dann erschien, wenn Daniel solche Dinge sagte, und drehte den Kopf des Colonels zu sich herüber, seine schlanken Finger an Jacks Kieferknochen gelegt.  
„Sehr sexy,“ hauchte Daniel gegen seine Lippen und küsste ihn ein paar Mal sanft. Daniel fand es unbeschreiblich liebenswert, wie unsicher sein Colonel wurde, wenn er ihm Komplimente wegen seines Aussehens machte. Yrsas Kamera klickte im Hintergrund, während er den mit geschlossenen Augen erstarrten Jack weiter küsste.  
Der Colonel lächelte immer noch verlegen, als er die Augen wieder öffnete, um für einen Moment den Raum zu verlassen. Auch er musste sein Holster kurz im Bad verstecken. Er machte einen kurzen Abstecher zu Teal´c, der bisher nur berichten konnte, dass Yrsa die Antiker-Artefakte tatsächlich angesehen hatte, mit erkennbarem Interesse. Sie hatte aber keine Anstalten gemacht, sie anzufassen oder zu entwenden.  
  
Jack nahm sofort wieder neben Daniel Platz, nachdem er zurückgekehrt war. Er hätte es nie zugegeben, aber Händchenhalten tat im Moment wirklich gut.  
Nach weniger als zwanzig Minuten war auch Daniel fertig gestylt. „Heiratest du mich so?“ fragte er seinen Colonel mit einer Jackson-typischen Portion Selbstzweifel, denn der zog ihn an sich und flüsterte grinsend „Jederzeit.“  
  
Sie verarbschiedeten sich von Anna und drückten ihr ihren Lohn mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld in die Hand. Die Friseurin hatte das Foto gut nachgebildet.  
  
Jack zog seinen Anzug unter einem Klick-Gewitter von Yrsa zuerst an. Dann verschwand er hektisch im Bad, um die Manschettenknöpfe zu holen und heimlich sein Holster wieder anzulegen – um ein Haar verfolgt von Yrsa, die auf das Wort „Manschettenknöpfe“ reagierte wie ein Terrier auf einen Knochen.  
Jack stoppte sie mit einem empörten „Ahahah!“, das sie mit einem beleidigten „Püh, prüde Amerikaner“ quittierte.  
Daniel angelte einen Manschettenknopf aus der Schachtel, mit dem er einen Moment kämpfte, bevor Jack helfend eingriff – was wieder von Yrsas Auslöser begleitet wurde. Jack hätte schwören können, dass das Ding mittlerweile heiß gelaufen sein musste. Und sie waren noch nicht mal bei der Trauung angelangt.  
„Hast du schon das Licht ausgemacht?“ fragte Daniel beiläufig.  
„Nein.“  
Das war Daniels Ausrede, um seine Waffe zurückzuholen.  
  
Als Jack auf der dunklen Seite des Bettes Daniels Fliege gerade rücken wollte, scheuchte Yrsa sie für besseres Licht wieder zum Fenster. Das synchron genervte Augenrollen der beiden Männer verewigte die Fotografin gleich mit und deutete nach den Fliegen die Blumenanstecker. Jack tat so, als ob Daniel ihn mit der Sicherheitsnadel umbringen wollte. Yrsa fand, die Hochzeit lief großartig bisher. Lange nicht alle Paare waren so lebendig und so kreativ. Das ergab wundervolle Reportagefotos.

  


Aber was dann passierte, hätte sie beinahe aus dem Konzept gebracht. Jack warf im Hinausgehen einen letzten prüfenden Blick über das Zimmer – sehr militärisch, fand sie. Und nahm zwei Objekte in die Hand, die auf der Kommode gegenüber des Fensters gelegen hatten. Sie hatte diese beiden Dinger nebenbei wahrgenommen, ihnen aber bisher keine besondere Beachtung geschenkt. Diese Objekte begannen blau zu glühen, als Jack sie berührte. Yrsa wäre fast mit der Kamera vor der Nase gestolpert, aber sie fing sich und machte reflexartig mehrere Bilder, wie Jack die Objekte nach kurzer Überlegung in die Nachttischschublade legte.  
Yrsas Gedanken rasten, als sie den beiden Männern durchs Treppenhaus folgte. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten, die beiden hatten sie absichtlich angelogen. Die Dinger mussten aus dem Tempel auf dem Meeresgrund stammen. Eine andere logische Erklärung hatte sie nicht. Das heißt, Jack und Danniel hatten die beiden Dildos dort gefunden und ihr dann bei dem Tauchausflug absichtlich einen ausgeräumten Fundort präsentiert. Das bedeutete...  
Sie schnitt den Gedanken rigoros ab, als sie das Treppenhaus passiert hatten. Damit musste sie sich später befassen. Sie war für Hochzeitsfotos engagiert, und das erforderte volle Konzentration.  
  
Im Untergeschoss kam ihnen die Wirtin mit einer Papiertüte entgegen. „Eine Lieferung für Sie, Mr. O`Neill.“  
Jack bedankte sich mit einem knappen Nicken.  
  
Auf der Straße wartete schon die bestellte weiße Oldtimer-Limousine. Der Fahrer war damit beschäftigt, das große Autogesteck mit Schleifen und Saugnäpfen auf der Kühlerhaube zu befestigen.  
„Planänderung?“ fragte Yrsa von hinten, als sie auf die Straße traten.  
„Hm-hm,“ bestätigte Daniel. „Transportmittel für das Blumengebinde.“  
Der Archäologe trat einen Schritt näher an die Motorhaube heran und grinste. In der Mitte des Gestecks saß ein Weißkopfseeadler aus Kunststoff mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln auf dem Rand eines Nestes aus aufgewickeltem Heu. In dem Nest lagen mehrere weiße Hochzeitsmandeln als Eier, verpackt in Kunststofffolie.  
„Na, das ist mal ein ganz individuelles Autogesteck,“ kommentierte Yrsa quer über das Fahrzeug,  
„Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde,“ antwortete Jack trocken und legte seinen Arm um Daniels Taille. „Küken hatten sie leider nicht.“  
„Woher überhaupt hast du die Figur so schnell besorgt?“ fragte Daniel neugierig.  
„Der Hochzeitsladen beim Blumengeschäft hatte alle möglichen Torten-Topper. Dieser hier ist offenbar für geschmacklose amerikanische Touristen wie uns, die ihr Wappentier auf dem Hochzeitskuchen haben wollen.“  
„Ah.“ Daniel ließ die Information für einen Moment auf sich wirken.  
  
„Habt ihr da eine versteckte Botschaft für mich, wie das Fotoshooting nach der Trauung werden soll? Wir könnten Urlaubserinnerungen nachspielen, komplett mit Adlerweibchen?“ flötete Yrsa, dieses mal vom Heck der Limousine.  
„Vergiss es,“ fauchte Daniel und hätte der Fotografin am liebsten eine gescheuert. Hätten sie nicht letzte Nacht mehrere Orgasmen gehabt, er würde den Rest des Tages halb hart durch die Gegend laufen, immer mit dem Bild vor Augen, wie Jack ihn von hinten nagelte, mit langen harten tiefen Stößen. Jack trug seine Pilotenbrille und hielt ihn über die Motorhaube gebeugt, seine Erektion zuckte unberührt im Wind und Jacks Finger gruben sich fest in seine Hüften. Der Adler im Blumengebinde im Blumengebinde beobachtete sie. Er erhob sich in voller Plastikpracht aus dem Nest, grinste vom Dach des Fahrzeugs herunter wie eine Comicfigur, und mit einer Comic-Hand am Flügelende masturbierte er zum Anblick der beiden Menschen – Daniel stellte fest, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie ein Adlerpenis aussah. Und dass er den Adler grad einer Geschlechtsumwandlung unterzogen hatte, denn das Tier im Urlaub war ein Weibchen gewesen. Davon waren sie jedenfalls ausgegangen.  
Der Archäologe schüttelte sich. Das war eine so dreckige, unromantische Vorstellung, die gar nicht zum Hochzeitsgefühl passte, und er wollte sie nicht_in_seinem_Kopf_haben. Jackson, reiss dich zusammen. Brrr! Doppel-Brrrrrr!  
  
Der Fahrer befestigte die letzte Schleife des Gebindes, und Teal´c band im Laufen seine Krawatte, als er aus der Tür kam. Jack stoppte ihn aus voller Fahrt, indem er dem Jaffa-Krieger seine Trauzeugen-Ansteck-Blume entgegenhielt. Der nahm sie mit spitzen Fingern, betrachtete sie eingehend von allen Seiten und hob seine unnachahmlich ausdrucksvolle Braue.  
Der Colonel nahm ihm mit einem angestrengten Schnauben den Anstecker wieder aus der Hand, öffnete die Sicherheitsnadel und applizierte die Blüte am Aufschlag seines Anzugs. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie alle drei neben der Motorhaube zu drapieren, über das Gesteck gebeugt.  
„Cheesecake!!“  
  
Yrsa rollte innerlich mit den Augen (äußerlich strahlend, das verstand sich von selbst), als sie der impliziten Aufforderung folgte, das zuckersüße Posing-Motiv zu fotografieren. Dass Hochzeits-Reportagefotografinnen gestellte Gruppenfotos mit gequältem Grinsen hassen, mussten die Kunden nicht wissen.  
  
Danach nahmen sie Platz. Yrsa neben dem Fahrer, Teal´c in der mittleren Reihe und das Hochzeitspaar ganz hinten. Teal´c streckte unaufgefordert die Hand nach der Papiertüte aus, und verstaute sie neben sich auf dem Sitz. Daniel grinste. Teal´c hätte als Mustertrauzeuge in einer Werbebroschüre auftreten können.  
  
Jack und Daniel hatten den Oldtimer-Verleih gebeten, vor der Trauung noch eine Weile durch den Ort zu fahren. Das löste ein Problem, denn der Colonel fühlte sich nicht wohl damit, dass Yrsa sehr gute Ortskenntnis hatte und er gar keine. Er bevorzugte es, seiner Zielperson in dieser Hinsicht mindestens ebenbürtig zu sein. Daniel lieferte dazu den passenden Hochzeitsbrauch als Coverstory für Yrsa: Es war früher in manchen europäischen Orten üblich gewesen, den längstmöglichen Weg durch den Ort zur Trauung zurückzulegen. Unter anderem in den Niederlanden, wo ein Teil seiner Vorfahren herkam. Ursprünglich hatten sie geplant, zu Fuß zum Blacksmith Shop zu laufen.  
  
Nach Yrsas Bitte rutschte Jack in die Mitte, damit sie ihn neben Daniel fotografieren konnte. Sie war begeistert, der Oldtimer war so alt, dass es keine Kopfstützen gab. Im relativen Schutz des Fahrzeugs nahm der Colonel keine Rücksicht auf eventuelle Zuschauer und lehnte seinen Kopf an Daniels. Teal´c bestätigte mit einem kurzen Blick nach hinten und einem fast unmerklichen Blinzeln, dass er die Verantwortung für ihre Sicherheit und die Beobachtung von Yrsa übernahm.  
  
Jack schloss die Augen, während der Fahrer die alte Limousine in Gang setzte. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde ihre Trauung ziemlich genau eineinhalb Minuten dauern: „Daniel, “Jack flüstert den Namen leise, er weiss, dass sonst seine Stimme brechen wird, und in seinen Augen sind für einen kurzen Moment seine Gefühle zu lesen.  
„Jack,“ Daniel haucht all seine Liebe in diese vier Buchstaben, er kann nicht anders.  
Drei Schläge des Schmiedes auf den Amboss.  
„Hiermit erkläre ich Daniel Jackson und Jack O`Neill für ewig verheiratet.“  
Jack und Daniel küssen sich für den Rest der Zeit, bis die eineinhalb Minuten vorbei sind.  
Jack und Daniel verschwinden auf der Stelle in ein Hinterzimmer, wo sie nach altem Brauch aus Gretna Green die Ehe auf der Stelle und leidenschaftlich vollziehen, bevor ein böser NID-Agent vorbeikommt und die Hochzeit verhindern kann.  
  
Aber es ging nicht nach ihm.  
  
Und das war besser so. Denn Daniel hatte etwas besseres verdient als eine eineinhalb-Minuten-Hochzeit mit seiner offiziellen Colonel-Persona. Daniel bekam heute den anderen Jack, den, der nicht nur Gefühle hatte, sondern die Gefühle auch zeigte. Wenn gleich oft auf seine eigene, eigenartige Art.  
Er tastete kurz nach der Innentasche seines Anzugs. Die Schachtel mit den Ringen war an Ort und Stelle.  
Der Fahrer drehte seine Runde durch Gretna Green, das sehr klein war, und erweiterte die Runde auf Gretna.  
Yrsa schlug vor, für das Paarshooting nach der Trauung die Touristenspots zu meiden und zum Solway Firth auszuweichen mit der Irischen See im Hintergrund oder zum River Esk. Vielleicht auch zum Caerlaverock Castle. Denn wer wollte schon ein gestelltes Foto vor einem der Sightseeing-Spots des Ortes, wenn die Hochzeit im Famous Blacksmith Shop stattgefunden hatte. Daniel neigte dazu, ihr darin zuzustimmen.

  


Die Limousine glitt ruhig durch den Ort, und Jack begann sich fast ein wenig zu entspannen. Er spähte aus der Heckscheibe des Fahrzeugs, um etwaige Verfolger zu entdecken, doch bisher hatte er nichts Auffälliges bemerkt. Seine Lippen wanderten ein ums andere Mal von Daniels Augenbraue über seinen Augenwinkel, den Wangenknochen hinunter zu seinem Mundwinkel, nibbelnd, küssend und ein wenig leckend. Jack gestattete sich, ein wenig mehr in Daniels Geruch einzutauchen, sein glattes frisch rasiertes Gesicht zu spüren, während er unter halb geschlossenen Lidern aus dem Fenster sah und sich die Route einprägte. Daniels Hand lag an seiner Wange, und sein Daumen strich immer wieder über Jacks Wangenknochen. Er bemerkte, dass Daniel aufmerksam das Seitenfenster überwachte, und war ein wenig stolz und traurig zugleich.  
Gelegentlich spürte er Daniels Lippen auf der Haut, weich und tastend und beruhigend. Sie führten ein stummes Gespräch auf diese Art, wie eine angenehme Unterhaltung über belanglose Dinge, während sie gemeinsam auf etwas warteten.  
Ein Gefühl des Friedens überkam den Colonel, so intensiv, wie er es noch nie während einer SG-Mission erlebt hatte. Es gab einen Grund dafür – hier hatte er so gut es ging Daniel in Sicherheit. Umschlossen von dem stabilen Stahl des alten Autos, er selbst deckte den Archäologen mit seinem Körper.  
  
Jack kniff die Augen zusammen, als die Realität für einen Moment waberte und er den Einschlag einer Kugel zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spürte. Es fühlte sich fast echt an. Er wusste – leider - wie es sich anfühlen würde. Seine Fingerspitzen verkrampften kurz in Daniels Haaren. Falls jetzt jemand durch das Fenster auf sie schoss, würde er das Geschoss mit seinem Körper fangen. Daniel wäre sicher.

„Jack?“ wisperte Daniel in seine Wange.  
„Nichts, Danny.“  
Daniel glaubte ihm kein Wort, er schnaubte kurz, und sein Daumen strich fragend zweimal schnell hintereinander über Jacks Wangenknochen.  
„Du bist sicher hier. Ich hab dich.“ Er presste den Archäologen noch ein bisschen tiefer in die Sitzpolster, seine Nase in Daniels Wange vergraben. Kein Zeichen von Gefahr, es gab hier an diesem Ort nichts was sie in der Realität bedrohte.  
Daniel schloss für einen Moment die Augen, spürte Jacks vertraute Züge auf seiner Haut, sein leichtes Lächeln und ließ das Gefühl in sich eindringen, das Jack projizierte: Tiefe, bedingungslose Liebe.  
  
Der Colonel hatte inzwischen einen ganz guten Überblick über die wesentlichen Straßen des Ortes, wie sie in Wirklichkeit aussahen. Den Stadtplan hatte er sich eingeprägt. Deshalb bemerkte er, dass sie sich jetzt ihrem Ziel näherten, mit ausreichend Zeitpuffer. Das war gut, denn sie mussten vor der Trauung noch einen zweiten Trauzeugen suchen – traditionell in Gretna Green eine Person von der Straße. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag fast voll auf der Straße hinter ihnen. Yrsas Kamera klickte wieder häufiger.  
  
„O`Neill.“ Teal´cs Stimme klang alarmiert.  
Als Jack sich umdrehte, erstarrte er.  
  
* * *  
Zwei Tage zuvor, Ceyenne Mountain  
  
Vor ein paar Stunden hatten Colonel O`Neill und Dr. Jackson den Mountain verlassen. Jacksons letzte Tat war eine erneute Analyse der Situation mit Mrs. Yrsa gewesen. General Hammond las den Text mehrfach. Die ganze Sache war vertrackt, und es waren scheinbar so viele Zufälle im Spiel – aber wenn das nicht so war?  
Er hatte grad seinen eigenen Stellvertreter und den Leiter einer seiner wichtigsten Abteilungen auf eine mehrtägige Mission geschickt, dazu noch eine, die aus medizinischen Gründen für O´Neill eigentlich nicht zu verantworten war. Das Ganze deshalb, weil nicht zu klären war, wie eine Fotografin names Yrsa Eriksdottír Kenntnis von einem versunkenen Tempel im Mittelmeer haben konnte. Sie hatten sofort einen Plan geschmiedet, um zumindest Ansätze für eine Aufklärung der Sache zu gewinnen. Jackson hatte nach reiflicher Überlegung seine Vermutungen zusammengefasst, und je öfter Hammond sie las, desto mulmiger wurde es ihm.  
  
_1\. Yrsa als Einzelperson oder Angehörige eines privaten (Forscher-?)Zirkels hat auf der Erde Hinweise auf die Antiker gefunden  
a. ohne zu wissen worum es wirklich geht  
oder b. weiss worum es geht und forscht zu dem Thema  
oder c. weiss mehr als das SGC  
  
2\. Ein anderer Staat der Erde (Island?) sucht auf der Erde nach Spuren der Antiker, möglicherweise in Zusammenarbeit mit Aliens.  
  
3\. Ein humanoides Alien-Volk sucht auf der Erde nach Spuren der Antiker, Yrsa ist eine von ihnen  
  
_Der Kommentar hinter „4.“ war mit Kugelschreiber mehrfach übermalt, aber Hammond war ziemlich sicher, die Worte „Keine-Scheiss-Ahnung. Könnte sonstwas für ein dreckiger beschissener Mist sein, und ich will hier weg. 42 ? FUCKFUCKFUCK“ entziffern zu können. Er schnaubte und ignorierte das.  
  
Hammond gefiel keine der Theorien. Denn ausser 1a bedeuteten sie Ärger. Sie hatten wochenlang drei ihrer besten verfügbaren Agenten auf Yrsa angesetzt, ohne aussagekräftiges Ergebnis.  
Hammond hob das rote Telefon ab und wartete eine Weile, bis die Verbindung zustande kam.  
  
„Mr. President.“ Falls hier eine fremde Macht im Spiel war, hielt Hammond es für geboten, diese fremde Macht so schnell und nachhaltig wie möglich zu Verbündeten zu machen. Oder wenigstens eine Art Verbindung aufzubauen. Er hatte nach jahrelanger Erfahrung mit Aliens aller Art ein gutes Gespür dafür entwickelt eine Basis zu schaffen. Und er hatte eine Idee, wie das zu bewerkstelligen sein könnte. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass es überhaupt machbar war.  
Hammond war nach Lektüre einer landeskundlichen Beschreibung von Island hundertprozentig sicher, dass die DADT-Policy der US-Regierung gegenüber dem eigenen Militär bei Mrs. Yrsa und ihren Landsleuten nicht gut ankam – angenommen, sie war tatsächlich Isländerin. Der Umstand, dass sie O‘Neill und Dr. Jackson helfen wollte, sprach eindeutig für diese Theorie. Insofern hielt er es für angebracht, in dieser Hinsicht Zugeständnisse zu machen.  
  
Es bedeutete eine kleine Planänderung, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass er den Präsidenten von seiner Idee überzeugen konnte. Er kannt ihn inzwischen ein bisschen. Und die Idee war, genau genommen, nicht seine eigene. In dieser Sache hatte er seine geliebte, viel zu früh verstorbene Ehefrau zu Rate gezogen, so wie er es häufig tat, wenn er selbst nicht mehr weiterkam. Sie hatte eine einmalige Art gehabt, Probleme zu lösen. Ohne ihren Rat hätte er es niemals zum General gebracht, das wusste er genau. Sie war lange tot, aber nach all den Jahren hatte er fast immer eine Ahnung, wie sie das Problem gelöst hätte, wenigstens einen Teil davon. Und er ahnte auch, wie sie die ganze Angelegenheit zum Vorteil derer genutzt hätte, die ihr nahe standen.  
Er konnte Jack jetzt nicht mehr erreichen, um Rücksprache zu halten, er saß im Flugzeug. Es gefielt ihm gar nicht, das ohne seinen Stellvertreter zu entscheiden, über seinen Kopf hinweg. Aber er war sich fast sicher, dass O`Neill und Jackson einverstanden sein würde.  
  
Als er seine kleine Ansprache an den Präsidenten beendete, wusste er, dass er fast schon gewonnen hatte.  
„Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, Colonel O`Neill zu verlieren. Die Asgard bestehen darauf, dass er ihre Kontaktperson für die Erde ist und niemand sonst.“  
_Sie beamen ihn sogar aus der Dusche hoch, und darüber ist er so angepisst, dass er schon mit Kündigung gedroht hat, _dachte er bei sich und fuhr laut fort „Das darf er nur nicht wissen, dann wird er unausstehlich.  
_Ist er sowieso, und er weiss das doch._ Für Dr. Jackson gilt das gleiche, und er ist unser Verbindungsmann zu unzähligen wichtigen Verbündeten.“  
  
* * *  
Jack zerrte Daniel flach auf die Sitzbank, im Versuch sie vor Blicken zu verbergen.  
„Jack, was soll das?!,“ keuchte der Archäologe, von ungefähr 85 kg Colonel heruntergedrückt.  
„Überraschung,“ zischte Jack und verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht anhalten! Wir steigen woanders aus. Halten Sie erst vorne um die Ecke und fahren Sie dann zu einem Parkplatz, der vom Eingang nicht zu sehen ist,“ rief er lauter durch die Sitze nach vorne zum Fahrer. Und leiser „Teal´c.“  
„O`Neill?“ Der Jaffa drehte sich um, sie waren schon am Eingang des Blacksmith Shop vorbei.  
„Ich weiß nicht was hier abläuft, aber ich würde gerne wissen was los ist, bevor ich mit Daniel dazustoße.“  
Teal´c neigte sein Haupt. „Das werde ich erkunden. Ich rufe an.“  
  
  
* * *  
Der Standesbeamte Miles Bronie klopfte seinen Stapel Karteikarten gerade. So eine seltsame Hochzeit hatte er noch nie gehabt, und er war sicher, dass er auch nie wieder so eine haben würde, denn das würde er persönlich verhindern.  
Gretna-Green-Hochzeiten zeichneten sich durch eines aus: Sie waren kurz.  
Er mochte das. Er nutzte auf Wunsch die traditionellen Worte eines seiner Amtsvorgänger, und er kannte sie auswendig.  
Bis heute waren alle seine Hochzeiten sehr ähnlich gewesen. Wer eine längere Zeremonie wollte oder irgendwas besonders kompliziertes - heiratete nicht hier!! Das galt für heterosexuelle Paare und auch für die Handvoll schwuler Paare, die er heimlich und inoffiziell traute.  
Ende.  
Seit heute morgen saß er jetzt in diesemVerwaltungsraum, einbestellt vom Bürgermeister persönlich, nein, streichen – einbestellt vom Bürgermeister im Namen Ihrer Majestät, der Königin - und womit war er beschäftigt? Mit NICHTS anderem als mit dieser einen Hochzeit.  
  
Die absolut verdrehten, verwirrenden und nervtötenden Gespräche, die er den ganzen Vormittag geführt hatte, waren zu allem Überfluss wahrscheinlich der heimliche Gipfel seiner Karriere gewesen – denn wann kümmerte sich schon die Königin mal um eine Hochzeit? Und warum um alles in der Welt um eine eigentlich illegale?  
Ihm schwirrte immer noch der Kopf. Bronie schnaubte und schlug den Stapel noch mehrmals genervt auf den Schreibtisch, bevor er sich auf den Weg in den Original Marriage Room machte, um den speziell angeforderten Sichtschutz und die Dekoration zu überprüfen. Auch das war sehr speziell heute. Der Sonderwunsch mit den echten glühenden Kohlen anstelle der künstlichen Leuchtdeko war jedenfalls eine Riesensauerei. Die Putzfrau hatte ihm schon einen giftigen Blick zugeworfen.  
  
* * *  
  
„Mmmmpfhh...“ Daniel spuckte Jacks Zunge energisch aus und schüttelte kurz die Benommenheit ab, die der Colonel – sein Colonel – mit einem einfachen Kuss in seinem Hirn auslöste.  
„Was war da eben los, verdammt?“  
Sie saßen in der Limousine auf einem größeren Parkplatz in der Nähe des Blacksmith Shop. Der Fahrer hatte sich für eine Zigarettenpause verkrümelt, Yrsa fotografierte sie von irgendwo draussen durch das halboffene Fenster und Jack nutzte umgehend die Gelegenheit, Daniel wieder an sich zu ziehen als ob nichts gewesen wäre.  
„Teal´c kümmert sich darum.“  
„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht.“  
In diesem Moment klingelte Jacks Telefon. Er stellte auf laut. „Die Luft ist rein, wie die Ta`uri sagen,“ dröhnte der Bass des Jaffa-Kriegers durch das Fahrzeug.  
„Teal´c? Was...“ Stille. Der Jaffa hatte aufgelegt.  
„Okay,“ flüsterte Jack und sah Daniel fest in die Augen. „Showtime.“  
Er winkte den Fahrer heran, der gierig die letzten Züge aus seiner Zigarette einsog. „Bringen Sie uns zum Eingang zurück. Warten Sie dort, bis Daniel und ich den Blacksmith Shop betreten haben. Falls wir vorher zum Auto zurückkommen, starten Sie sofort den Motor, rutschen auf den Beifahrersitz und ducken sich nach unten.“  
  
* * *  
  
„Oh – oh,“ machte Daniel, als er die beiden Personen vor dem Eingangsbereich der historischen Hochzeits-Schmiede erkannte. „Jetzt bin ich wirklich gespannt, was das zu bedeuten hat.“  
„In der Tat,“ murmelte Jack leise vor sich hin, und lauter: „Schön Sie zu sehen, General Hammond. Major Davis.“  
„Jack.“ Der General strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und gab ihnen beiden die Hand. „Dr. Jackson.“  
Davis wechselte einen Kleidersack über seinem Arm auf die andere Seite und schüttelte ihnen ebenfalls die Hand.  
Hammonds Strahlen schien immer breiter zu werden, falls das möglich war.  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre, heute hier zu sein.“ Yrsas Kamera klickte Stakkato, aber der General ließ sich keine Sekunde ablenken. „Um es kurz zu machen, ich bin ein Risiko dafür eingegangen, und es war nicht nur mein eigenes. Das gebe ich zu.“ Hammond wirkte für einen kurzen Moment zerknirscht, bevor sich das Grinsen wieder verbreiterte, und er verkündete:  
„Jedenfalls bin ich froh und stolz Ihnen mitteilen zu können: Wir haben eine Ausnahmegenehmigung des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten und Ihrer Majestät der Königin von Großbritannien und Nordirland. Sie können heute offiziell und ohne Aufschub eine rechtsgültige Ehe eingehen, Dr. Jackson und Colonel O`Neill.“  
  
„Wow,“ machten Daniel und Jack beinahe gleichzeitig, es war fast comedyhaft, wie sie synchron nickten, mit den Schultern aneinanderstießen, die Arme verschränkten und sich ansahen. Nach dem kurzen Blickkontakt fragte der Colonel mißtrauisch „Aber die Sache hat einen Haken, richtig?“  
„Ja.“ Hammond wurde ernst. „Bis auf Weiteres ist es leider notwendig, dass Sie in Colorado Springs und Umgebung wie gewohnt Diskretion walten lassen. Das heißt, es darf keine offizielle gemeinsame Wohnung geben und Sie können keine Zuneigung in der Öffentlichkeit ausdrücken.“  
„Gut, so lange das alles ist...“ Jacks zweifelnder Ton verlor sich in einem Augenbrauen-Fragezeichen, als Davis ihm den Kleidersack entgegenstreckte.  
„Colonel O`Neill, wenn Sie wünschen? Ihre Galauniform.“  
„So lange ich mich drinnen umziehen kann?“ knurrte Jack in Yrsas Richtung. Daniel grinste ihn nur an und gab ihm ein High Five.  
  
„Halt.“ Davis klang sehr entschieden, als er Yrsa mit einer Handbewegung davon abhielt, Jack und Daniel in die Schmiede zum Umziehen zu folgen. „Wir brauchen erst eine Unterschrift von Ihnen. Eine Schweigeerklärung. Es kommt schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, das hier mit der Ausnahmegenehmigung, das ist schon was ganz ganz besonderes, wirklich speziell, für hervorragende Verdienste...“  
  
* * *  
  
Jack zog die Aufschläge seiner Uniformjacke gerade.  
Daniel richtete Jacks Krawatte, den Blumenanstecker zwischen Ring- und Zeigefinger eingeklemmt.  
Yrsa platzte atemlos in den kleinen Büroraum und erwischte einen so giftigen synchronen Blick in ihre Richtung, dass sie das Bild beinahe sofort wieder gelöscht hätte. Aber nur beinahe.  
  
„George als Trauzeuge?“ fragte Jack und streckte prüfend die Arme aus.  
„Yep,“ bestätigte Daniel, die Sicherheitsnadel der Blume im Anschlag. Ein paar theatralische Grimassen von Jack und mehrsprachige Flüche von Daniel später saß der Anstecker wieder an seinem Platz auf Jacks Brust. Daniel hielt Jack mit ausgestreckten Armen von sich weg.  
„Ich weiß, das ist ziemlich scheinheilig von einem militärkritischen Wissenschaftler wie mir – aber du siehst wirklich verdammt sexy aus in deiner Uniform, Colonel.“  
  
<3 8 <3  
  
Miles Bronie fing sein Hochzeitspaar an der Tür ab. Ein Blick in die Runde ergab, dass weit und breit keine anderen Paare in Sicht waren. An Montagen am frühen Nachmittag war generell weniger los, sie versuchten diesen Tag als Ausgleich fürs Wochenende möglichst frei zu halten.  
Es war viele Jahre her, dass Bronie vor einer Eheschließung nervös gewesen war, aber heute spürte er einen leichten Schweißfilm, als er den beiden die Hände schüttelte – und der Schweiß kam definitiv von ihm selbst.  
„Herzlich Willkommen im Famous Old Blacksmith Shop in Gretna Green, Dr. Jackson und Colonel O`Neill. General Hammond hat die Formalitäten vorhin erledigt, so dass wir direkt zur Sache kommen können.“ Bronie lächelte strahlend, und war froh, dass es sich für ihn selbst echt anfühlte. Seine genervte Feindseeligkeit wollte er nicht an den beiden Männern auslassen. Er wusste, sie konnten nicht viel dafür, dass die Situation arbeitsaufwändig geworden war – wenn überhaupt, dann hatte seine gute Freundin Yrsa Eriksdottír ihm diese komplizierte Hochzeit eingebrockt. Aber ein Profi ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.  
  
Bronie führte sie zurück ins Freie, wo Hammond und Davis warteten. Er briefte alle Anwesenden kurz zum Ablauf der Trauung und erfuhr von O`Neill, dass der General die Rolle seines Trauzeugen übernehmen würde.  
Während das Paar und die Trauzeugen noch einen Moment draussen warteten, ging er zuerst ins Gebäude. Drinnen legte er für einen Moment seine Hand auf den Amboss, wie er es immer tat in diesem speziellen historischen Raum, falls er vor der Trauung alleine war und auf das Paar wartete. Der alte Stahl war kalt und fest unter seiner Hand, er erdete ihn vor diesem Moment, der auch für ihn selbst jedesmal besonders war.  
Unnachgiebig und widerstandsfähig trotzte das Werkzeug der Hitze des glühenden geschmiedeten Metalls, das seinerseits erstarren und stabil werden würde, den Moment konservierend, in dem er erkaltete. Kälte und Hitze als Kontrast, Stabilität und Haltbarkeit – Miles Bronie fand, es gab kein schöneres Symbol für die Ehe als einen Amboss. An diesem Ort den Bund der Ehe zu schmieden, das war die beste Entscheidung für einen guten Anfang und der Beginn für die Ewigkeit, die Hochzeitspaare sich wünschten. An Magie glaubte er genauso wenig wie an irgendeine Religion, aber trotz allem fand er, dass die Zeremonie mit dem Amboss auf einem gewissen Level eine magische Ausstrahlung hatte – aber magisch im übertragenen Sinne.  
Und dem wollte er für jedes Paar zu jeder einzelnen Hochzeit gerecht werden.  
  
<3 8 <3  
  
„Zur Trauung: Durch die Tür hinein, links, jeder nur ein Ring,“ alberte Jack, während er zum fünften Mal an diesem Tag tastete, dass die Ringe auch wirklich in seiner Tasche steckten – um mit einem scharfen erschreckten Atemzug festzustellen, dass er jetzt seine Galauniform trug und er die Ringe vorher Teal´c in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Der Jaffa hielt sie ihm wortlos lächelnd vor die Nase.  
„In der Tat, O`Neill, jeder nur ein Ring. Soviel ich weiß, gibt es auch den Brauch, unterschiedliche Ringe für Verlobung und Ehe zu verwenden. Manche Tau´ri sind offenbar sehr wohlhabend.“  
  
Daniel grinste erleichtert. Wenn Jack Monty Python zitierte (und, wichtig, verdrehte), war er wieder fast fit. Er vermutete, dass die Kel-Tec-Tohán Wirkung zeigten. Vielleicht konnten sie am Abend sogar ein wenig tanzen.  
  
Sie stießen bei mindestens jedem zweiten Schritt mit den Schultern zusammen, als sie geduckt durch den niedrigen Eingang der Schmiede traten. Aber erst im Schutz des Gebäudes fanden sich ihre Finger und woben sich fast automatisch ineinander. Die ersten Takte von Wagners Hochzeitsmarsch „Here Comes the Bride“ aus Lohengrin erklangen auf ihrem Weg zum Original Marriage Room. Sie grinsten sich kurz an bei dem Gedanken an die Diskussion über die Einzugsmusik. Natürlich präferierte Jack die Oper gegenüber Mendelssohn Bartholdy.  
„_Braut, Jack? Wer ist hier die Braut?“_  
„_Wir beide, abwechselnd? Ha, war nur ein Scherz! Ich natürlich. Ich wollte schon immer so eine Glitzerkrone!“_  
  
Jack und Daniel passierten Hand in Hand einen weißen Vorhang, der offenbar für Privatspäre sorgen sollte. Direkt dahinter waren als zusätzlicher Sichtschutz weiße Stellwände aufgebaut, so gefächert, dass heute niemand durch den Vorhang spähen konnte.  
Der Standesbeamte empfing sie beim Amboss auf dem verwitterten Holzblock. Auf den Treppenstufen, die zur Esse hinaufführten, standen normalerweise acht Kerzen auf jeder Seite, heute waren es neun. Oben in einem Feuerkorb glühten Kohlen. Yrsa hockte neben der Esse und machte Fotos der eintreffenden Personen.  
  
Bronie bedeutete ihnen, auf den Holzstühlen rechts und links neben dem Amboss Platz zu nehmen. Jack betrachtete die auseinandergezogene Sitzordnung für einen kurzen Moment, schnaubte und stellte seinen Stuhl mehr in die Mitte. Daniel machte es ihm nach. Sie sahen sich an, und Jack nahm mit einem langen Blick und einem zuckenden Mundwinkel Daniels Hand in seine. Das hier war der Gipfel des Kitsch, aber er genoss es. Sie genossen es beide. Und bis jetzt waren die Überraschungen des Tages nur positive gewesen.  
Teal´c legte das Gesteck neben den Amboss auf zwei große, gefaltete Taschentücher. Jack registrierte, dass er dabei einen kleinen Umweg machte und den als Riesenkaugummi getarnten Peilsender unter Yrsas abgestellte Kameratasche klebte. Der Jaffa baute sich auf den Stufen hinter Daniel auf. Hammond stand hinter Jack. Davis trat mit seiner schwarzen Mappe in der Hand an die Seite und beobachtete fasziniert die Fotografin, die sich unauffällig aber sehr aktiv durch den Raum bewegte.  
  
Bronie begann seine Rede, indem er die beiden Männer noch einmal willkommen hieß und altem Ritual und neuer Verwaltungsvorschrift entsprechend nach Namen und Wohnorten fragte.  
  
„Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colorado Springs, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika“.  
„Colonel Jonathan O`Neill, Colorado Springs, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika.“ _Terra, Heimatplanet der Ta´uri; Milchstraße_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und bekam dafür ein amüsiertes Augenrollen von Daniel, der ihm genau ansah, was er gedacht hatte.  
  
Der Standesbeamte erzählte von der jahrhundertealten Geschichte Gretna Greens als Ort heimlicher Hochzeiten, von flüchtenden Paaren, wütenden Eltern und von der Symbolkraft des Amboss und wie er in den Mythos Gretna Greens gelangte. Dieser Teil der Zeremonie war modern, und er diente ganz nebenbei einem bestimmten Zweck: Den Fotografen die Gelegenheit für möglichst viele Bilder zu geben, auch von Trauzeugen und der Familie.  
Daniel hörte interessiert zu, obwohl er das meiste schon wußte, und Jack spielte demonstrativ den gelangweilten Colonel, der mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrückte und nur eins im Kopf hatte: Seinen jungen gutaussehenden Partner so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten, um ihn flachzulegen. Jack machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Daniel von Kopf bis Fuß mit lüsternen Blicken zu verschlingen, die der General, Teal´c und Major Davis nicht sehen konnten. Natürlich erntete er dafür den einen oder anderen „Du bist unmöglich, Jack“-Gegenblick.  
Währenddessen tänzelte Yrsa mit der Kamera um sie herum und ärgerte sich bei jedem Klicken, dass sie die Bilder hinterher nicht in ihrem Portfolio zeigen durfte – jedenfalls bis auf weiteres, stand in der Schweigeerklärung.  
  
Dann trat General Hammond nach vorn.  
„Zuerst möchte ich dem Standesbeamten Mr. Miles Bronie danken, dass ich diese Rede hier heute halten darf. Denn soweit ich informiert wurde, finden in Gretna Green traditionell Schmiedehochzeiten statt, deren wichtigstes Merkmal die absolute Kürze ist. Um diesem zu entsprechen, werde ich versuchen mich kurz zu fassen.  
Dass ich heute hier bin, verdanke ich dem Vertrauen von Colonel O`Neill, der mir Dinge erzählt hat, die ich ihn nicht hätte fragen dürfen. Und ich muss klar sagen, ich habe dieses Vertrauen mißbraucht, als ich ohne Rücksprache den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten um eine Ausnahmegenehmigung für diese Hochzeit gebeten habe. Dafür war keine Zeit mehr. Ich kann jedoch versichern, dass ich alles in meiner Kraft stehende getan hätte, die negative Auswirkungen zu korrigieren, wäre es dazu gekommen. Aber, eines muss ich zugeben: Dieses Risiko erschien mir gering angesichts der Gefahren, denen wir gemeinsam täglich gegenüberstehen.  
Dr. Daniel Jackson und Colonel Jack O`Neill waren beide mehrfach maßgeblich daran beteiligt, diesen ganzen Planeten vor einem schlimmen Schicksal zu bewahren. Auch ich selbst und meine Familie stehen in ihrer Schuld.“  
  
Hammond machte eine Pause und sah den Angesprochenen ernst in die Augen.  
„Meiner Meinung nach ist das mindeste, was sie verdienen, persönliches Glück und die Möglichkeit, ihre knapp bemessene Freizeit mit dem Menschen zu verbringen, der ihnen am meisten bedeutet.  
Es gibt auch einen selbstsüchtigen Grund für mich, diese Ausnahmegenehmigung erwirkt zu haben und heute hier zu sein. Da ich Jack O`Neill und Daniel Jackson inzwischen seit Jahren kenne, erlaube ich mir die Feststellung: Die beiden haben gemeinsam erstaunliche Dinge erreicht. Und ich glaube, dass sie zusammen stärker sind als allein. Viel, viel stärker. Das könnte eines Tages wichtig sein für uns alle.“  
  
Der General sah in die Runde und sparte auch Bronie nicht aus, der seitlich neben ihm stand und mit gebannter Aufmerksamkeit zuhörte.

„Trotzdem frage ich mich manchmal, wie zwei so unterschiedliche Menschen wie Jack und Daniel so gut befreundet sein können. Denn das sind sie, jenseits ihrer romantischen Liebe.  
Jacks Leidenschaft ist das Fliegen, und Daniel lebt für die Wissenschaft, für Sprachen, Archäologie und Anthropologie. Für Jack besteht der Sinn seines Lebens darin, mich zu ärgern und wissenschaftliche Bezeichnungen in Nonsense-Wörter zu verwandeln“ - Hammond sah streng in Jacks Richtung, der den Blick unschuldig erwiderte - „und nach Feierabend Simpsons und Hocken im Fernsehen zu verfolgen, während Daniel es bevorzugt bis in die Morgenstunden weiterzuarbeiten.  
Nach allem was ich erlebe, gibt es in dieser Hinsicht nicht nur Harmonie und Verständnis in ihrer Beziehung. Zwar sind diese Auseinandersetzungen in der Regel kurzfristiger Natur, jedoch nicht weniger explosiv“.  
Hammond bildete sich ein, von beiden Männern ein leises Winseln zu hören.  
„Daher ist es mir ein persönliches Anliegen, aus rein egoistischen Gründen: Sollte es Schwierigkeiten geben, stehe ich jederzeit gerne als Vermittler zur Verfügung. Ich weiß, dass ich in meiner Position als General nicht die erste Wahl für diesen Job bin, für den unser Freund Mr. Murray hier offiziell ausgewählt wurde. Doch mit der Harmonie zwischen Jack und Daniel steht und fällt an manchen Tagen die Stimmung an unserem Arbeitsplatz, und an anderen Tagen kann das Schicksal der Erde von ihnen abhängen. Deshalb möchte ich eindringlich an Jack und Daniel appellieren, sich jede Hilfe zu suchen die sie bekommen können, falls es mal nicht so gut läuft zwischen ihnen beiden.“  
  
Mit einem gespielt strengen Blick und einem zuckenden Mundwinkel starrte er die beiden Männer für einen Moment an, die unschuldig wie zwei gemaßregelte Schuljungen zurückstarrten.  
„So unterschiedlich Jack und Daniel auch sind - vor meinen Augen hat sich ihre Freundschaft in Liebe verwandelt. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt wusste ich mit Sicherheit, dass es Liebe ist, romantische Liebe, doch der Verdacht ist mir gekommen.  
Wie ist das passiert? Vielleicht wissen auch Jack und Daniel selbst das nicht so genau, doch einer Sache bin ich mir sicher. Sie haben beide schwere Schicksalsschläge erlitten, und sie haben sich dabei gegenseitig nach Kräften unterstützt. Und das hat einen Bund geschmiedet zwischen Jack O`Neill und Daniel Jackson, der belastbarer und stärker ist als jedes Stahl, das je auf den Ambossen dieser Welt bearbeitet wurde. Und damit ist es fast ein logischer Schluss, dass diese beiden hier jetzt den Bund der Ehe eingehen werden.“  
  
Er sah die Männer blinzeln, Jack strich mit dem Daumen über Daniels Handrücken, und dann trat Hammond wieder an seinen Platz hinter Jack.

Bronie straffte sich. Nach Hammonds Rede war er kaum noch wütend wegen des verschwendeten Vormittags. Es dämmerte ihm, dass er hier Zeuge und Teilnehmer eines historischen Ereignisses war. Zwar eines, welches der Welt wohl für immer unbekannt sein würde, nichtsdestotrotz – er machte seine Arbeit gerne, und es war eine Ehre, diese Trauung vollziehen zu dürfen.  
  
„Bevor Sie, Daniel Jackson, und Sie, Jonathan O`Neill, in der Ehe vereint werden, ist es meine Pflicht Sie an den bindenden Charakter der Versprechen zu erinnern, die Sie sich geben werden. Entsprechend den Gesetzen dieses Landes ist Ehe eine Vereinigung von zwei Menschen, die bewußt für das ganze Leben unter Ausschluss aller anderen eingegangen wird.“  
Der Standesbeamte steckte seine Karteikarten weg und klappte eine Mappe auf.  
Auf besonderen Wunsch von Dr. Jackson hatte er soweit möglich die historische Zeremonie gewählt, wie sie vor knapp zweihundert Jahren von seinem Vorgänger Robert Elliot durchgeführt wurde. Bronie hatte ein Warnzeichen auf seine Unterlagen geklebt. Die Frage, ob die Partner unverheiratet waren, war dank EDV nicht mehr vorgeschrieben und sollte weggelassen werden. Da schien es für beide eine traurige Vorgeschichte zu geben, wie Yrsa angedeutet hatte.  
  
„Für das Eheversprechen bitte ich Sie jetzt aufzustehen.“  
Er spürte Yrsa hinter seinem Rücken, die sich in Position brachte. Der General und der Major nahmen hinter dem Hochzeitspaar Haltung an. Bronie wandte sich nacheinander an die beiden Männer.  
  
„Sind Sie aus eigenem, freien Willen und in Übereinstimmung miteinander hergekommen?“  
„Ja,“ bestätigte Daniel. Bronie wandte sich mit der gleichen Frage an den Colonel.  
„Na klar,“ sagte Jack empört und fügte noch ein genervtes „Jaaa, bin ich“ hinzu, nachdem der Standesbeamte ihn auffordernd ansah.  
  
Daniel versteckte sein Grinsen hinter einem Hustenanfall.  
Jack zeigte ein regungsloses Pokerface.  
Bronie machte eine Notiz in den Formularen und fuhr fort.  
  
„Nehmen Sie, Jonathan O`Neill, diesen Mann als gesetzlich angetrauten Ehepartner, entsagen allen anderen und bleiben bei ihm so lange wie Sie beide leben werden?“  
Jack nahm Daniels Hände in seine, wandte sich ihm zu und hatte das Gefühl, das hier war der Moment, auf den sie beide seit vielen Jahren zugesteuert waren. Sein Ausdruck wurde weich, offen und verleztlich, als er mit klarer Stimme antwortete „Ja, ich will.“  
  
„Nehmen Sie, Daniel Jackson, diesen Mann als gesetzlich angetrauten Ehepartner, entsagen allen anderen und bleiben bei ihm so lange wie Sie beide leben werden?“  
Daniel hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass der Sauerstoff knapp wurde, und er musste tief Luft holen, bevor er sein Ja-Wort geben konnte. „Ja, ich will.“ Es kam etwas atemloser hervor als bei Jack, aber er hatte es geschafft.  
  
Bronie richtete sich auf und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Die Ringe, bitte,“ tönte seine kräftige Stimme durch den Raum, und Teal´c trat von seiner Stufe herunter, um die geöffnete Schachtel Daniel zu geben, der sie an Jack weiterreichte und dieser wiederum an den Standesbeamten.  
  
„Stecken Sie nun den Ring auf Daniels linken Ringfinger und sprechen Sie mir nach,“ wandte der sich an Jack, reichte ihm die Schachtel und sprach das jahrhundertealte Gelöbnis Satz für Satz.  
  
„Mit diesem Ring heirate ich dich,  
mit meinem Körper verehre ich dich,  
mit all meinen weltlichen Gütern beschenke ich dich.“  
  
Nach dem ersten Satz schob Jack Daniels Ring langsam auf seinen Finger, während Yrsa so dicht herangerückt war, dass sie eine Weitwinkel-Nahaufnahme machen konnte. Aber das bemerkte Jack nicht, denn er erlaubte es sich mit Teal`c in seinem Rücken vollkommmen auf Daniel fokussiert zu sein, als er den zweiten und dritten Satz sprach und seine Hand auf Daniels pochendes Herz legte. Daniel spiegelte die Geste.  
Bronie trat einen Schritt zurück, um zu signalisieren, dass Jack dran war.  
  
„Daniel.“ Jack schloss für einen Moment die Augen und spürte nur Daniels Herzschlag unter seiner Hand. Er sammelte sich und strich alle sarkastischen Anwandlungen radikal aus seinem Hirn.  
„Wir kannten uns seit vielleicht zwei oder drei Wochen, und in der Zeit hattest du schon zweimal mein Leben gerettet. Du hast mich einfach nicht losgelassen. Du warst für Jahre mein bester Freund, und manchmal habe ich dich richtig schlecht behandelt. Trotz allem, egal was ich tat, du hast mich weiter dein Freund sein lassen.  
Es hat Jahre gedauert bis ich erkannte, was ich wirklich für dich fühle. Und als ich es endlich erkannnt hatte, da war es eigentlich zu spät, denn du warst vermisst. Aber dann bist du plötzlich in meinen Träumen aufgetaucht. Und du hast als Traumgestalt verhindert, dass ich verrückt wurde. In dieser Zeit wurde mir klar, dass ich dich liebe.“  
Jack spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, und er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war sie aufhalten zu wollen. Er war froh, dass er daran gedacht hatte, die Taschentücher zu kaufen.  
Ihre gemeinsame Geschichte machte in seinem Kopf einen kleinen Sprung, denn die Zeit, in der Daniel aus seinen Träumen verschwunden war, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Darüber konnte er nicht sprechen, und es war ihm beim besten Willen keine Möglichkeit eingefallen, das in zensierte Worte zu fassen.  
  
„Du warst so lange vermisst, aber du bist zurückgekommen. Ich weiß, dass das nicht wahr ist, aber manchmal denke ich, du bist zu mir zurückgekommen. Ein bisschen jedenfalls, das habe ich gehofft.“  
Das war der Moment, in dem auch Daniel die Tränen kamen. Jack sah, dass er sich mit aller Kraft zusammenreißen wollte. Jack trat ein kleines bisschen näher an ihn heran und drückte seine Ringhand noch ein klein wenig fester.  
  
„Wir haben eine zweite Chance bekommen, anders als viele andere Menschen. Ich der glücklichste Mann der Erde, weil ich heute hier mit dir stehe. Du hast mich einmal gefragt, ob ich dir folgen würde. Du wolltest mich retten, aber du durftest nicht, als du mich im Gefängnis unseres Feindes besucht hast. Seitdem ist viel passiert, und ich habe viel nachgedacht.  
Heute sage ich: Ich folge dir überall hin, wenn du mich mitnimmst. Wenn du es zulässt. Und ich möchte meinem Eheversprechen hinzufügen: In alle Ewigkeit über den Tod hinaus.  
Du bist alles was für mich wirklich zählt. In deinen Armen ist der einzige Ort, an dem ich Frieden finde. Du bist mein Zuhause. Ich liebe dich.“  
  
Jack war verdammt stolz auf sich, dass er sein Gelöbnis aufgesagt hatte, ohne dass ihm die Stimme versagte. Nachdem das geschafft war, hatte er das starke Bedürfnis, seine weichen und ohnehin kaputten Knie nachgeben zu lassen und wie eine Opernheldin in Daniels Arme zu sinken. Er blieb aber stehen wie der Soldat der er war und konzentrierte sich auf Daniels blaue, wässrige Augen hinter den Brillengläsern. Daniels Herz pochte unter seinen Fingern, aber diese Empfindung ging über in das harte schnelle Pochen seines eigenen Herzens. Ihm war ein bisschen schwindelig und er hatte das Gefühl, dass seltsame Schatten hinter ihm wanderten. Dann war auf einmal Daniels linke Hand weg, die er gehalten hatte. Einer der Schatten näherte sich seinem Gesicht.  
Beinahe hätte er seinem Reflex nachgegeben, das unbekannte Objekt hart zu greifen. Er realisierte im letzten Moment, dass Teal´c wieder nach vorne getreten war und Daniel ein Taschentuch gab. Er nahm ein fast unhörbares, beruhigendes Geräusch von Daniel wahr.  
  
Das Licht brach sich auf Daniels Ring, als er das Tuch sanft über Jacks Gesicht bewegte. Jack konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Daniel wischte sich zwischendurch mit der unbenutzten Hälfte selbst unter der Brille über die Augen. Jack fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen Wasserhahn in seinem Gesicht aufgedreht, die Tränen liefen ihm stumm über die Wangen. Er hatte komplett die Kontrolle verloren. Und er war sich sicher, dass die allermeisten Männer ihre Trauung würdevoller überstanden als er. Aber die allermeisten Männer hatten auch keinen Daniel, das stand fest. Denn den hatte er, und er beabsichtigte nicht, ihn jemals wieder abzugeben.  
Das Taschentuch war halb durchnässt inzwischen.  
„Teal´c hat ein eigenes Taschentuch für dich, weisst du,“ krächzte er schließlich.  
Daniel steckte das benutzte Tuch in die Hosentasche und nahm das zweite entgegen, nur um damit wieder ihre beiden Gesichter zu trocknen. Jacks Kommentar hatte den Bann gebrochen, und Daniel musste ein wenig lächeln – er hatte für eine Sekunde eine merkwürdige Vision von Fensterputzen.  
Er signalisierte dem Standesbeamten mit einem Blick, dass sie bereit waren weiterzumachen.  
  
„Stecken Sie nun den Ring auf Jacks linken Ringfinger und sprechen Sie mir nach,“ sagte Bronie zu Daniel, der den Ring aus der Schachtel nahm.  
  
„Mit diesem Ring heirate ich dich,  
mit meinem Körper verehre ich dich,  
mit all meinen weltlichen Gütern beschenke ich dich.“  
  
Daniel sprach die Worte, und er hielt den Ring die ganze Zeit fest, weil er nicht gleichzeitig Jacks Augen und Hand sehen konnte. Erst als er geendet hatte, sah er nach unten und schob das angewärmte Metall auf den Ringfinger. Sogar dort hatte der Colonel eine kleine Narbe. Daniel strich mit seinem Daumen darüber und holte tief Atem. Den brauchte er jetzt.  
  
„Zur Feier des Tages wollte ich überspringen, dass du manchmal der sturste, nervigste, streitsüchtigste, rechthaberischste und ablenkendste Mann im ganzen Universum bist, Jack.“  
Daniel war froh, dass er es gesagt hatte, denn Jack lächelte und er selbst konnte seinen Tränen einen Moment länger zurückhalten.  
  
„Aber das kann ich nicht überspringen, denn auch dafür liebe ich dich.  
Liebe deine Seele, deinen Verstand und deinen Körper.

Habe ich dich lange Zeit als Freund geliebt.

Irgendwann wurde es mehr.  
Viel mehr.  
Doch ich erkannte es lange Zeit nicht. Denn du bist ein Mann. Es durfte nicht sein.  
Sehnsucht nach dir ließ mich verzweifeln.  
Ich musste... ich bin gegangen.“  
  
Daniel sah in Jacks Augen, dass er in diesem Moment begriff, dass Daniel auch, aber nicht nur aus Selbstlosigkeit durch die Fensterscheibe auf Kelowna gesprungen war. Er sah ebenso, dass Jack es bedingungslos akzeptierte, trauernd dass es passiert war, entsetzt dass er es nicht hatte verhindern können. Daniel hatte es ihm bisher nie sagen wollen. Jetzt hatte Jack es selbst erkannt.  
  
„Du hast mich aufgefangen, als ich zurückgefallen bin in mein Leben.  
  
Und du hast recht. Ich bin auch für dich zurückgefallen, Jack. Und wir waren noch kein Paar nach meiner Rückkehr, da warst du schon wieder in Lebensgefahr, und ich wußte, dass ich dich so nicht sterben sehen wollte, weil da etwas war zwischen uns, etwas, was ich nicht greifen konnte.  
  
Du hast mich öfter vor dem Tod bewahrt als ich zählen kann.  
Du nimmst meinen Alpträumen den Schrecken.  
Du bist immer für mich da. Du versuchst mir meine Ängste zu nehmen, und es ist nicht deine Schuld, wenn ich sie noch habe.  
Du kämpfst mit mir gegen meine Dämonen.  
Du gibst mir das Gefühl, dass ich etwas wert bin.  
  
Du öffnest mir dein Herz.  
Lässt mich sehen, was du vor anderen verbirgst.  
Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich.  
Ohne dich wäre ich ein Anderer.  
Mit dir ist mein Leben lebenswert.  
Mit dir bin ich vollständig.  
  
Ich bewundere deine Stärke, mit der du Entscheidungen triffst.  
Ich bewundere deinen Mut und deine Entschlossenheit.  
Ich vertraue dir grenzenlos.  
  
Ich liebe es mit dir zu streiten. Es fühlt sich lebendig an.  
Ich liebe es mit dir zu lachen. Es macht mich glücklich.  
Ich liebe es dich zu küssen. Es fühlt sich schwerelos an.“  
  
Daniel zog Jack für den nächsten Satz ganz nah zu sich heran und flüsterte in sein Ohr. Er konnte fast körperlich spüren, wie Davis und Hammond die Ohren spitzten.  
  
„Ich liebe es mit dir Sex zu haben. Es lässt mich alles vergessen.“  
  
Er blieb einfach so stehen, und sein Atem mischte sich mit Jacks. Mit ihren rechten Händen auf dem Herzen des anderen und den verschränkten linken Händen bildeten ihre Körper eine Acht, in liegender Form das Unendlichkeitssymbol. Daniel fühlte sich besser so. Wenn er jetzt wieder weinte, dann nahm er es im Moment nicht mehr wahr, und in all dem Verschwommenen konnte er Jacks Augen nicht richtig erkennen.  
  
„Ich liebe es in deiner Nähe zu sein. Es fühlt sich geborgen an,“ sagte er wieder etwas lauter.  
  
„Niemals hätte ich mir vorstellen können,  
dass es einen Menschen wie dich im Universum gibt.  
  
Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein,  
Ich will für immer für dich sorgen.  
Ich will dir helfen deine Wunden zu heilen.  
Ich will alles mit dir teilen.  
Ich will mit dir lachen und weinen.  
Ich will dich halten wenn du fällst.  
Ich will für uns kämpfen, und ich will für dich kämpfen.  
Ich werde jederzeit mein Leben für dich geben.  
  
Je t`aime, Jack. Ich liebe dich.“  
  
Daniel ließ seine Stirn gegen Jacks sinken und schloss die Augen. Was ihn betraf, hätte die Zeremonie jetzt zuende sein können. Er war mit den Nerven fertig für diesen Tag.  
Jack streckte die Hand blind in Richtung Teal´c aus, der ihm ein Taschentuch zwischen die zitternden Finger steckte. Er wischte über ihre Gesichter. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste er an Sara denken, an ihre Hochzeit, daran, wie schwer es ihm damals gefallen war, die Fassung zu bewahren. Aber er hatte sie bewahrt.  
„_Erlaubnis, die Fassung verlieren zu dürfen, Sir,“ _dachte der Sarkasmus-Lappen seines Gehirns automatisch in Richtung General Hammond.  
Mit Daniel hatte er viele Jahre gelacht und geweint und sie hatten sich gegenseitig gehalten und sie waren mehrfach gegenseitig füreinander gestorben, und das war wahrscheinlich Weltrekord. Er hielt sich an Daniel fest, und Daniels Herz pochte unter seiner Hand und ihm liefen Tränen über das Gesicht und es war ihm hier und heute egal, dass andere Menschen zusahen. Daniel hatte ihn offenbar ausreichend abgehärtet, was das betraf.  
„Je t´aime aussi, Daniel,“ flüsterte er mit einem überraschend glatten französischen Akzent und wischte noch einmal unter Daniels Augen, der ihn verschwommen und überrascht ansah. Es war so leicht zu vergessen, dass Daniels Muttersprache, im wörtlichen Sinn, nicht Englisch sondern wahrscheinlich Französisch war. Das vermutete er jedenfalls, Jack hatte sich nie zu fragen getraut.  
  
Bronie beobachtete die Szene lächelnd. Er machte sich gemächlich Notizen in den Hochzeitspapieren und trat langsam und würdevoll vor.  
„Dr. Jackson, Colonel O´Neill, bitte legen Sie jetzt Ihre Hände auf den Amboss.“  
  
Daniel blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er sich überwinden konnte, seine Finger auf den kalten Stahl zu legen. Er hatte seine Seele offenbart, vor all diesen Menschen, und er fühlte sich benommen und verwundbar.  
Jacks Hand nehmen und gehen, das wollte er jetzt. Niemanden ansehen außer Jack.  
Jack legte seine Ringhand auf Daniels und drückte ihn mit dem anderen Arm fest an sich.  
  
„Insofern als diese beiden Männer eingewilligt haben sich zusammenzuschließen indem sie einen Ring gegeben und empfangen haben, erkläre ich sie demzufolge vor diesen Zeugen für verheiratet.“  
  
Bronie sprach die Worte seines entfernten Amtsvorgängers und schlug mit dem Hammer dreimal auf den Amboss, in sicherem Abstand zu den Händen. Die meisten Paaren machten eine Show daraus, dass er sie nicht treffen sollte, und viele Standesbeamte machten einen Gag daraus, genau das anzudrohen. Aber Jackson und O`Neill waren im Moment nicht wirklich ansprechbar.  
Jack fühlte, wie die herabhängenden Perlen der Kel-Tec-Tohán an ihren Handgelenken sich umeinander wanden, und er war sich sicher, dass er von oben ein blaues Glühen sah.  
Egal. Die Anwesenden hatten eine Schweigeerklärung unterschrieben. Und was Yrsa betraf, die wollten sie ja aus der Reserve locken.  
  
Der metallene Klang hallte noch nach. Er hatte seine Reaktionsfähigkeit soweit zurückgewonnen, dass er Daniels Taille griff und ihn für einen längeren Hochzeitskuss an sich zog. Jack hatte vorgehabt, seine Zunge für sich zu behalten, aber da ihre Hände immer noch auf dem Amboss lagen und die freien Arme um die Taille gewickelt waren, erwies sich dieser Vorsatz als nicht durchführbar. Ihre Lippen umgangen das Gehirn und begannen unaufgefordert miteinander zu reden. Alles war weich und schön und vernebelt und ihre Zungen trafen sich heimlich in der Mitte, streichelnd stupsend und leckend.  
  
Davis applaudierte, und die anderen drei folgten. Jack und Daniel sahen benommen aus, als sie mit geschlossenen Augen sichtbar wiederwillig den Kuss beendeten. Hammond lachte, Teal´c grinste breit und reichte ein weiteres Taschentuch, mit dem dieses Mal Jack die Tränen abtupfte.  
  
Der Standesbeamte Miles Bronie traf in diesem Moment eine spontane Entscheidung.  
„Mr. Murray, darf ich Sie bitten vorzutreten und mir nachzusprechen:  
  
Mögt ihr einander immer lieben, ehren und wertschätzen.“ Teal´cs Stimme dröhnte durch den Raum, als er die Worte wiederholte.  
„Mr. Murray, bitte schlagen Sie dreimal mit dem Hammer auf den Amboss.“  
Dieses Mal machte Jack die Schreck-Show, als Teal´c seine Braue hob und ansetzte, den Amboss mit dem Hammer entzwei zu schlagen. Daniel unterdrückte ein Kichern. Der alte Holzklotz wackelte gefährlich unter den Schlägen des Jaffa-Kriegers.  
Sie küssten sich noch einmal, heiterer dieses Mal und spielerisch.  
  
„General Hammond, darf ich Sie bitten vorzutreten und mir nachzusprechen.“  
  
„Möge nichts euch jemals trennen, und mögt ihr ein reiches und erfülltes Leben miteinder führen,“  
wiederholte Hammond laut und deutlich, um dann ebenfalls unaufgefordert dreimal mit dem Hammer neben Jack und Daniels Hände zu schlagen.  
Beim dritten Kuss sah Jack nicht mehr ein sich zurückzuhalten. Jetzt war ihm wirklich alles egal, und er wickelte seine Zunge hemmungslos um Daniels. Seine Hand war von Daniels Taille an sein Gesicht gewandert, das gab ein wenig Schutz vor Blicken. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen in das Gefühl, dass Daniels Zungenspitze sanft gegen seine strich.  
  
Bronie ließ den Kuss ausklingen, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Auf besonderen Wunsch von Dr. Jackson haben wir heute Kerzen in diesem Raum entzündet. Auf jeder Seite der Treppenstufen neun, insgesamt 18.  
Im Buddhismus gilt die Neun als Glückszahl, und mit neun Hammerschlägen wünschen wir Ihnen Glück für Ihre Ehe.  
In dieser Schmiede ist meines Wissens Ihre Ehe die erste, die mit neun Hammerschlägen geschlossen wurde. Erlauben Sie, Ihnen hiermit dafür zu danken, was Sie für die Erde geleistet haben.“  
  
Der Standesbeamte trat erneut zurück und bat Teal´c erneut mit einer Handbewegung vorzutreten. Der Jaffa legte seine Hand über Jacks und Daniels.  
„Wir schwören, dass wir gemeinsam unsere Teamgefährtin und Freundin Colonel Samantha Carter immer schützen werden,“ sprachen alle drei zusammen.  
  
Hammond und Davis wechselten einen Blick, während Teal´c sich wieder zurückzog.  
Bronie straffte seine Gestalt ein letztes Mal für diese Trauung.  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre und ein Privileg als Standesbeamter, Ihnen als Erster zur Hochzeit gratulieren zu dürfen. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles erdenklich Gute für Ihre gemeinsame Zukunft und ein langes Eheleben.“ Er schüttelte Jack und Daniel die Hände, die sich überschwänglich bedankten. Daniel war sehr gerührt wegen der neun Schläge auf den Amboss.  
Hammond gab Jack und Daniel ebenfalls die Hand. „Der Präsident lässt seine herzlichsten Glückwünsche ausrichten.“ Dann grinste der General und zog beide Männer noch einmal an sich. „Alles Gute und ein langes, erfülltes gemeinsames Leben. Sie haben es sich verdient. Und ich bin sicher, dass ich auch im Namen meiner Frau gratulieren darf. Sie hat mir in Abwesenheit den einen oder anderen Rat gegeben.“  
„Vielen Dank, George.“  
„Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf, Colonel,“ sagte Davis, als er Jack die Hand schüttelte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar. Jack glaubte für einen Moment etwas aufblitzen zu sehen, aber Davis war Profi. Der Colonel erriet nicht, was es war.  
Teal´c ergriff Jacks Unterarm, kam damit aber nicht davon. Jack zog ihn an sich.  
„Danke, mein Freund,“ sagte er in den Hals des Jaffa. Daniel umarmte ihn ebenfalls. Der Krieger erwiderte die Umarmung mit seinem stoischen Lächeln.  
  
„General Hammond, Mr. Murray und Major Davis, ich begleite Sie jetzt in die Bar,“ improvisierte Bronie angesichts der Situation mit den beiden Überraschungsgästen.  
„Colonel O`Neill und Dr. Jackson machen mit Mrs. Yrsa ein paar Fotos mit dem Amboss und sie haben mich um eine Privatführung durch die Ausstellung gebeten,“ improvisierte er weiter mit einem Seitenblick zu O`Neill. „Sie werden sich Ihnen in einer Stunde in der Bar anschließen.“

Hammond, Davis und Teal´c folgten Bronie durch das Stellwand-Labyrinth. Jack rief hinterher „Nachher gibt es Kuchen!“  
Vom Eingangsbereich war eine Besuchergruppe des Museums zu hören, sie eilten in die andere Richtung davon.  
  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis der Standesbeamte zurückkam. Yrsa hatte sie in der Zeit in verschiedenen Posen mit dem Amboss, den glühenden Kohlen und den Kerzen fotografiert.  
„Dr. Jackson, Sie wissen über die Geschichte dieses Ortes Bescheid, nehme ich an?“ fragte Bronie im Laufen auf dem Weg durch das Gebäude. Er balancierte das Gesteck in der einen Hand und die Unterlagen in der anderen.  
„So ungefähr, denke ich, aber ich erfahre immer gerne mehr“ sagte der Archäologe.  
„Wir haben hier ein Zimmer, das Sie sehen sollten... Ich vermute, davon wissen Sie, sonst hätten Sie den Rennison-Room nicht zusätzlich gebucht,“ sagte er und steuerte an den Ausstellungsstücken vorbei auf die entsprechende Nische im Museum zu. Dort war ein historisches Schau-Schlafzimmer eingerichtet, auf der Bettdecke lagen eine Menge Münzen.  
„Wenn die Eltern den geflüchteten Paaren hinterherkamen, mussten sie die vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Das heißt, direkt nach der Trauung wurden die Paare in ein Hinterzimmer geschleust, um dort die Ehe auf der Stelle zu vollziehen. Der Schmiedepriester verleugnete sie jemals gesehen zu haben, wenn die Verfolger auftauchten.“  
Bronie wartete einen Moment, während sein Hochzeitspaar den engen Raum auf sich wirken ließ, sichtbar erleichtert, ein anderes Zimmer gebucht zu haben, und führte sie dann zum Ziel.  
  
„Jetzt habe ich Sie erfolgreich an den Besuchergruppen vorbeigeschleust und lasse Sie endlich hier im Rennison Room alleine, der nach dem letzten der Schmiedepriester benannt ist. Ich werde in der nächsten Stunde meiner Pflicht nachkommen Ihre Verfolger in der Blacksmith Bar abzulenken,“ konstatierte Bronie mit einer ironisch-dienstbeflissenen Mine.  
„Falls Sie etwas brauchen, können Sie im Shop oder in der Bar anrufen und es hier vor die Tür legen lassen.“ Er stellte das Gesteck auf den Trautisch, wo schon ein Tablett mit Champagner, eine große Flasche Wasser und Canapées bereitstanden. Jack bemerkte eine helle Isomatte, die seitlich gegenüber der Fensterwand an der Holzvertäfelung lehnte.  
„Danke, Mr. Bronie. Ich denke, wir haben alles.“  
  
Als sich die Tür hinter dem Standesbeamten schloss, drehte der Colonel mit einem erleichterten Atemzug den Schlüssel von innen um.  
Endlich.  
Alleine.  
Berufliche Routine bewirkte, dass er blitzschnell die Situation durchkalkulierte.  
\- Hammond und Davis mit Teal´c in der Bar, check  
\- Teal´c hat Yrsa mit einem Sender markiert und überwacht sie, check  
\- Daniel und Jack verheiratet, check.  
Blick auf die Uhr, Daniel und Jack können machen was sie wollen, für: exakt 44 Minuten, check.  
  
Colonel O`Neill schaltete den Störsender ein.  
Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, wollte in die Brusttasche seiner Uniform greifen und erkannte, dass er etwas vergessen hatte – der Notizzettel mit seinem Hochzeitsgelöbnis war im anderen Anzug geblieben. _Fuck._  
„Daniel.“ Jack nahm seine Hände. „Ich wollte dir jetzt mein Gelöbnis geben, schriftlich, damit du es immer nachlesen kannst. Das hole ich nach, ich hab es im Anzug gelassen,“ sagte er zerknirscht.  
  
Daniel sah ihn an und lächelte so liebevoll – so verliebt?, wie Jack ihn das letzte Mal als Aufgestiegener hatte lächeln sehen.  
Dann küsste er ihn sanft und zärtlich und sinnlich wie er es schon während der Trauung hatte tun wollen. Dabei war er sicher, dass ihr Hochzeitskuss – nein, waren es drei Hochzeitsküsse gewesen? - trotzdem zu explizit gewesen waren. Als Daniels weiche Lippen über seine streiften und seine Zunge sich langsam und tastend mit seiner traf und der Luftstrom ihres Atems sich vermischte, erlaubte sich Jack ein paar Minuten zu vergessen wo er war. Seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch. Daniels Lippen waren wie ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt. Jack lächelte bei der Vorstellung.  
  
Der Colonel liebte es zu küssen, Küssen war für ihn ein Weg, Daniel eine Geschichte zu erzählen, wenn er keine Worte fand, und Daniel war ein geduldiger Zuhörer. Daniel war in in diese Art der Kommunikation eingetaucht wie ein Fisch ins Wasser. Mit winzigen kleinen Küssen rundherum um Jacks Lippen kreisend fragte der Linguist, was sie jetzt tun wollten, brachte ab und zu seine Zungenspitze ins Spiel und strich mit dem Daumen über Jacks Wangenknochen. Jack lächelte wieder, während er das tat, und dann, als Daniels Zunge einmal etwas vorwitziger wurde, saugte er sie ein. Er ließ keine Mißverständnisse darüber aufkommen, was er wollte.  
  
Jack gab Daniels Zunge einen Blowjob, der ihn selbst steinhart werden ließ. Daniels Antwort darauf presste sich gegen seinen Bauch, und er hörte ein leises gieriges Wimmern. Jack fragte sich, ob er es eines Tages schaffen würde, seinen Archäologen allein auf diese Art kommen zu lassen. Aber heute nicht, er wollte ihn schmecken und alles schlucken, was er ihm geben konnte.  
Der Colonel steuerte den Archäologen unter halb geöffneten Lidern rückwärts gegen die Holzvertäfelung neben das Fenster, wo die Iso-Matte lehnte – der letzte rational denkende Teil seines Gehirns sagte „Deckung, Sichtschutz.“  
  
Schon auf dem Weg dorthin waren seine Finger damit beschäftigt, Daniels Hosenschlitz zu öffnen, und es war eine Frage von Sekunden, ihn gegen die Wand zu drücken, die Matte auf den Boden zu werfen und vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen.  
Oh yeah. Das Schulterholster drückte bei der Bewegung gegen seinen Verband, und die Uniform war ein wenig unbequem, aber beides war in Wahrheit beruhigend. Er fühlte sich sicher und stark und voller Selbstvertrauen, während er Daniels harte Erektion langsam in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.  
Seine Hand tastete an der Seite nach Daniels, sie verwoben sich ineinander. Allein das war ein Rausch der Intimität, den Jack für nichts eintauschen wollte, ihre Finger, die sich wie selbständig denkende Wesen vereinigten.  
Daniel Fingerspitzen berührten seinen Nacken, als Jack ihn in sich aufnahm, bis zur Wurzel, und tief seinen einzigartigen würzigen Geruch inhalierte, der selbst hier an seiner intimsten Stelle eine Kaffeenote trug. Dann wanderten die Finger über seine Schulter zu den Rangabzeichen, und von dort zu den Auszeichnungen auf seiner Brust.  
  
Genau so wie jetzt hatte er in einer vergangenen Zeit fast jeden Tag gekniet, mit einer Waffe an der Schläfe, auf dem nackten Betonboden, aber es machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Er versuchte auch nicht mehr, die Erinnerung zu unterdrücken, denn sie blieb von sich aus nebelhaft, in Schach gehalten von Daniels Duft und seiner Stimme und seinen Worten und den sanften Fingern, die jetzt seinen Kiefer streichelten.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Jack, ti amo, per l´eternità, ora et sempre, aaahhh, fühlt sich gut an...“  
Daniels Monolog floss um ihn herum, er ließ sich davon tragen, während Jack seine Zunge um die gerötete zum Bersten gefüllte Eichel kreisen ließ. Manchmal ließ er sie in die Spalte gleiten und kostete die einzelnen Tropfen, die er hervorlocken konnte.  
  
Jack öffnete blind den Gürtel, den Knopf, ließ die Hose nach unten gleiten. Seine freie Hand wanderte von den Oberschenkeln auf Daniels feste runde Pobacke, knetend und massierend, wie er es liebte.  
Seit er mit Daniel zusammen war, hatte er alles über Blow Jobs gelesen, was er finden konnte und was Daniel ihm weitergab. Er wollte sich soweit wie es überhaupt möglich war von der Gewalt entfernen, die er dabei erfahren hatte. Und das klappte besonders gut, wenn er neue Ideen hatte, kleine Details ausprobierte, die er unter Zwang nie getan hatte. Wie zum Beispiel mit Daniels Glans zu spielen und die austretenden Lusttropfen aufzulecken, dann wieder mit der Zunge die Unterseite zu streicheln, um anschließend langsam die ganze Länge in sich aufzunehmen.  
  
Sie hatten es immer nur auf eine Art getan: Brutal seine Kehle penetriert, bis zum Ende. Das glücklicherweise meist schnell kam. Leider nur eine kurze Pause, danach war der mit der Waffe dran gewesen.  
Jack ließ die Erinnerungsfetzen in der fernen Distanz über sein Gehirn waschen und atmete tief, tief Daniels Duft ein, sein leises Stöhnen und Keuchen eine süße Melodie, die nur noch gelegentlich von einzelnen Worten unterbrochen wurde. “Jack, je t´aime, ti amo...“  
Er küsste als Antwort die Spitze, penetrierte die Harnröhre mit seiner Zungenspitze, es machte Daniel jedes Mal verrückt.  
  
Jetzt, heute, in Galauniform, mit einem Ehering am Finger und Waffe im Schulterholster und Daniels Hand verwoben mit seiner, war er stark. Und er wollte die Kontrolle an seinen Geliebten abgeben. Zeit, alte Erinnerungen mit neuen zu überschreiben.  
Daniel lehnte an der Wand, mit dem Rücken an der Holzvertäfelung, die Knie leicht gebeugt. Jack sah nach oben, traf Daniels Augen, die ihn unter halb geschlossenen Lidern beobachteten. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet.  
„Ich bin bereit, Daniel.“ Jack wusste, dass er die Botschaft verstehen würde. „Kontrolliere mich. Fick meine Kehle.“ Trotz der geschlossenen Lider sah der Colonel das Aufblitzen in den Augen, Daniels Verstand hatte sich für einem Moment dazugeschaltet.  
„Gel ist in meiner Hosentasche,“ keuchte der Archäologe.  
Oh. Verdammt – oder, nein, gut, guter Kontrast.  
Daniel mochte es besonders, bei Blowjobs gefingert zu werden. Jack ertastete die Minitube und brachte das Kunststück fertig, sie einhändig zu öffnen, während er den harten Schaft vor seiner Nase hingebungsvoll auf- und ableckte. Er quetschte den Inhalt mit dem Daumen auf Zeige- und Mittelfinger und brachte sie umgehend zu Daniels Anus. Der sofort ein Bein hob, um besseren Zugang zu gewähren, was mit der Hose und in dieser Position nicht so einfach war.  
Mit den Fingern in Startposition sah der Colonel erneut nach oben, und dieses Mal waren Daniels Augen geschlossen, sein Kopf nach hinten geworfen und sein Mund weit geöffnet.  
Kein Necken mehr.  
  
Jack nahm Daniels tropfende Erektion nach mit einem langen Lecken über die Unterseite tief in seine Kehle auf, und gleichzeitig versteifte er seine Finger an Daniels Öffnung.  
Mit dem Rücken an der Wand stieß Daniel tief stöhnend auf seine Hand herab. Anscheinend war heute einer von den Tagen, an denen er das Brennen fühlen wollte. Jack hielt seine Finger steif und ermutigte Daniel mit einem Streicheln seines Daumens, endlich zuzustoßen.  
  
Sich zu nehmen was ihm gehörte...  
_Jacks unerwünschte Gedächtnisinhalte verblassen zu lassen. Vielleicht auszulöschen._  
… was ihm gehörte. Besitz, besitzen und bessessen werden, das war immer wieder ein Thema gewesen zwischen ihnen. Er verstand jetzt auch emotional, warum Daniel besessen werden wollte und warum auch er das Bedürfnis hatte.  
Es versprach symbolischen Schutz und Sicherheit mit einem Partner, dem er vertraute.  
  
Er wurde selbst hart, während Daniel seine Eichel immer tiefer in seine Kehle schob. Jack musste sehr bewusst den Würgereiz unterdrücken, den er unter so unerfreulichen Umständen zu kontrollieren gelernt hatte.  
  
Daniel bewegte sich in seinem Mund, langsam, fühlte Jacks lippenbedeckte Zähne um seinen Schaft und die intensive Stimulation seiner engen Kehle am Rand seines Glans. Eigentlich reichte ihm das aus, er war schon auf der Kante, nur einen Spaltbreit entfernt von einem spektakulären Orgasmus.  
Aber das war nicht das, was Jack jetzt brauchte, deshalb trat er innerlich einen Schritt von seiner Erregung zurück.  
Jack fühlte sich sicher und geschützt, und er brauchte das Gefühl die Kontrolle abzugeben und bessessen zu werden. Daniel erkannte das intuitiv, seit sie in letzter Zeit darüber geredet hatten.  
Die Fingerkuppen seiner freien Hand tasteten über Jacks Wangenknochen. Er öffnete die Augen, denn er wollte es sehen, was Jack für ihn tat, auf den Knien in seiner Galauniform.  
  
Seine Eichel fing sich bei jedem Stoß in Jacks Kehle. Das Gefühl war exquisit. Daniel erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit, und legte so viel Energie in seine Bewegungen wie er es wagte. Jack fixierte ihn durch seine Wimpern, und der Archäologe sah, dass er mehr wollte.  
Hart.  
Herausfordernd.  
Auslöschend.  
  
Daniel begann loszulassen, und Jacks Finger in seinem Anus gingen bei jedem Stoß einen Schritt voran. Lockend.  
Fordernd.  
Härter.  
Tiefer.  
  
Daniels Verstand verabschiedete sich in einem extatischen weißen Blitz, und es blitzte immer weiter, denn Jack hatte genau den Punkt gefunden, der ihn endlos über der Klippe zum Orgasmus hielt. Wie lange er dort verweilte, wusste er nicht, aber es fühlte sich ewig an.  
Und dann kam er, jede Welle spülte in Jacks Kehle, Jack schluckte und leckte und jetzt musste es der allerletzte Tropfen sein, aber es kam immer noch mehr, Jack hielt ihn so lange in diesem Orgasmus gefangen bis seine Knie nachgaben und er neben seinem Gefährten und Eheman auf die Isomatte sank, und während er an der Wand herunterrutschte, pulsierten Kontraktionen durch seinen Körper. Er spürte Jacks Finger in seinem Körper, und dann war alles dunkel.  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er mit dem Kopf auf Jacks Schulter, immer noch aufgespießt auf Jacks Finger. Seine linke Hand konnte er nicht bewegen als er versuchte sich aufzurichten, was daran lag, dass Jack seinen Puls umklammert hielt.  
„Alles okay?“  
„Wow. Ich glaube, so hart bin ich noch nie gekommen,“ keuchte er. Er fühlte einen Luftzug auf seinem Mundwinkel, und dann einen leichten Kuss.  
  
„Denkst du es wäre möglich, dass du ein Stück zu Seite kippst?“ Daniels Hirn war noch nicht wieder vollständig online, als er versuchte die Frage zu verstehen und daran scheiterte. Und warum hielt Jack ihn fest? Warum hatte die Luft zu wenig Sauerstoff? Was sollte der leicht ätzende Unterton?  
  
„Hmmpf, Daniel? Du bist schwer. Du zerquetscht grad meine Finger. Auf die Seite kippen, bitte?“  
„Oh. Sorry.“ Immer noch geistesabwesend ließ der Archäologe sich von seinem Gefährten für einen Moment in eine schräge Seitenlage bringen. Jack befreite vorsichtig seine Hand und balancierte ihn zurück an die Holzvertäfelung. Dann rutschte er ein Stück auf dem Boden, zog mit einem geschickten Ruck das Taschentuch unter dem Gesteck hervor und säuberte seine Finger. Als er damit nur mäßig erfolgreich war, nahm er noch etwas Wasser aus der Karaffe.  
  
Daniel beobachte ihn dabei, aber er hatte den Anschluss an die Realität noch nicht ganz wiedergefunden.„Was ist passiert?“  
„Knock out,“ stellte Jack fest und gab sich keine Mühe, den selbstgefälligen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er schob Daniels verrutschte Brille mit zwei Fingern die Nase hoch.  
„Aaaah,“ machte der Archäologe, immer noch leicht desorientiert. Jack saß dicht neben ihm.  
  
„Möchtest du einen Snack?“ Der Colonel deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Canapés.  
„Später.“ Daniel sah an sich herunter, seine Hosen hingen schief unter den Kniekehlen, die Beine ausgestreckt. Jack dagegen war das Bild eines Offiziers, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er in seiner typischen beqemen Hängehaltung an der Wand auf dem Boden lehnte, mit den Armen über den Knien. So wie hier saßen sie ständig zusammen, im täglichen Leben auf Missionen. Okay, abgesehen von den halb ausgezogenen Hosen.  
Es fiel ihnen beiden gleichzeitig auf, und der synchrone verliebte Seitenblick war ihnen beiden gleichermaßen peinlich. Verheiratet seit weniger als einer halben Stunde, in wilder Ehe seit Jahren, selbst bevor sie überhaupt als Paar zusammen waren. Das waren wohl die Fakten.  
  
Daniel lächelte. „Nochmal fürs Protokoll, die Uniform steht dir wirklich gut, Jack.“  
Und dann erfüllte er sich einen Wunsch, den er schon lange hegte in solchen Situationen: Er nahm Jacks Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah ihn an. Es war so wundervoll, diesem Drang nachzugeben. All die aufgestaute Liebe aus sich herausfließen zu lassen, einfach mal zu tun was er sonst immer unterdrückte. Sein Zeigefinger strich über die Narbe in Jacks Augenbraue, bevor er seine Augen schloss und ihn sehr sanft und weich küsste.  
Er nibbelte mit trockenen Lippen über Jacks trockene Lippen. Genau die richtige sanfte Reibung. Und warmer Atem, in dem sich Kaffee mit seinem eigenen Samen mischte. Auf die Art legte Daniel ein paar Runden zurück. Als er dann ohne Vorwarnung Jacks Zunge einsaugte, dachte er zuerst an seinen Arsch, wollüstig auf den Knien genommen werden, besitzergreifend und hart, er wollte dass der Colonel in ihm kam.  
  
Das Gefühl, dass Jack ihn wollte und brauchte und begehrte war auf so viele verschiedene Arten wundervoll. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er mit Jack entdeckt hatte, wie unersättlich er sein konnte. Grad im Moment war er entspannt von seinem letzten Orgasmus und angenehm gedehnt. Es gab nur ein winziges Nicht-Problem, er fühlte sich leer ohne Jacks bewegliche Finger, die so schöne Dinge mit seinem Anus anstellen konnten.  
Aber dann blinzelte er kurz, sein Blick fiel auf Jacks Rangabzeichen, und er wusste, dass er vorher einen Umweg machen würde. So wie heute würde es nie wieder sein, heimlich an einem halb öffentlichen Ort in Uniform und Anzug. Er plante jede Sekunde auszunutzen. Seine Hände glitten nach unten, unter die Uniformjacke, zum Gürtel. Er öffnete nur den Hosenschlitz, befreite die Erektion aus ihrem Gefängnis, spürte die Kontur in seiner Handfläche. Mit seiner Zunge gab er Jack einen Vorgeschmack, wie er ihn umkreisen und lecken und saugen wollte, während Jacks Eichel so intim in seiner Hand lag. Ein leichter Kuss auf die Lippen, und Daniel fiel auf die Knie, um all seine Versprechungen in die Tat umzusetzen. Er nahm die Eichel in den Mund und lies seine Zunge kreisen. Jack keuchte schwer.

Daniels volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gerichtet zu sehen war ein Geschenk, fast ein Rausch. Sie zu erringen war auch für Jack oft genug schwierig. Aber in diesem Moment fühlte er sich wie das Zentrum der Welt.  
  
Mit meinem Körper verehre ich dich. _I thee worship with my body._  
  
Diesen Teil des Eheversprechens setze Daniel gerade in die Tat um, so wie Jack es für ihn getan hatte und gleichzeitig auch für sich selbst.  
Was für andere einfach ein Uniform-Kink gewesen wäre war für Jack und Daniel so viel mehr, auf verschiedenen Ebenen. Der Colonel hatte eine hervorragende Selbstkontrolle, aber Daniel wollte nichts riskieren. Das hier war ein Vorspiel. Nach dem furiosen Start verlangsamte er die Dinge und leckte den Schaft, auf und ab, mit kurzen Ausflügen an die Spitze, wo er die Lusttropfen einsammelte, um Jack später damit küssen zu können. Das letzte Hindernis musste er noch beseitigen, Daniel öffnete die Gürtelschnalle. Die Hose glitt ein Stück nach unten, und er schob den dunkelgrauen Seidenslip an die Seite, eine Urlaubserinnerung. Für einem Moment vergrub er seine Nase in dem schönen glatten Stoff, der Jacks wundervollen Geruch auf so exquisite Art speicherte. Jacks ganze Länge in seinem Mund war jedes Mal eine Herausforderung, denn er war nicht so gut darin, seinen Würgereiz zu bekämpfen.  
  
Trotzdem liebte er es, Jacks Erektion zu spüren, die weiche Haut der harten Eichel im Rachen zu haben, und dann zu saugen wie an einem Wassereis im Hochsommer. Mit einer Hand glich er die fehlende Tiefe aus, und mit der anderen suchte er Jacks Finger, um sie mit seinen zu verweben. Er wusste, wie sehr Jack sich nach dieser Verbindung sehnte, die für ihn fast so intim war wie Daniels Mund um seinen Penis.  
  
So verbunden saugte und leckte er, im Vertrauen darauf, dass Jack ihn warnen würde, wenn es zu viel wurde. Und das tat er, anders als erwartet, Jack zog sich plötzlich zurück. Daniels wissende Zunge hatte ihn auf so verschlungenen Wegen an den Rand geführt, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie nah er schon war. Daniel sprang auf und küsste ihn stattdessen, ließ ihn seine Lusttropfen schmecken. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen ineinander, es war unglaublich intensiv, sie teilten ihr intimes Aroma miteinander, und plötzlich war es keine Ablenkung mehr von einem drohenden vorzeitigen Orgasmus, sondern ein neuer Weg zum Ziel. Aber so sollte Jack nicht kommen.  
  
„Nimm mich, Jack. Nimm mich hart. Keine Finger.“Daniel beugte sich über einen der Korbstühle und präsentierte seine halbnackte Hinterseite. So liebten sie sich normalerweise nicht, weil Jack Daniel immer ansehen wollte. Aber in Anzug und Uniform wäre alles andere unpraktisch gewesen.  
Jack schob das Hemd nach oben und gehorchte. Das Brennen war exquisit, genau so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, genau die richtige Mischung aus wenig Schmerz und viel geöffnet werden. Daniel war wieder hart, als Jack ganz in ihm war. Der Colonel keuchte vor Anstrengung sich zurück zu halten, und auch vor Erschöpfung. Nach ein paar harten Stößen war er fast überzeugt, dass er es diesmal nicht schaffen würde.  
  
Er hatte nie die Fantasie gehabt, in Uniform Sex zu haben. Liebe zu machen. Weder mit Sara noch mit Daniel. Jetzt wo er es tat, war es überwältigend erregend. Jack war immer schon verspielt gewesen, aber er brauchte ein Gegenüber, das diesen Zug in ihm hervorlockte.  
„Daniel,“ flüsterte er atemlos in seine Haare.Er wollte es schaffen. Unbedingt. Es war ihr Hochzeitstag und es war so unglaublich, dass er es war der Daniel das geben konnte. Er, der alte vernarbte Mann mit den grauen Haaren und den kaputten Knien. Jack fand den Punkt zwischen Hoden und Anus und hinderte sich mit einem energischen Griff daran, unplanmässig zu ejakulieren. 

Und dann war alles Rhythmus. Hart und schnell rein, langsam raus, und dabei ein festes Mahlen, genau wie Daniel es bevorzugte. Es konnte das lange durchhalten, nachdem er den kleinen Kunstgriff angewendet hatte. Und das musste er wohl auch, nachdem Daniel schon einmal gekommen war. Seine rechte Hand wanderte nach vorn, um Daniels wieder erwachter Erektion die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er griff fest zu, an der Basis, und bedeckte die Hoden. Wenn er penetriert wurde, wollte Daniel sich ganz auf das Gefühl in seinem Inneren konzentrieren. Für einen Moment kam er aus dem Rhythmus, als ihm klar wurde, dass Daniel direkt auf das Sitzpolster ejakulieren würde. Er beugte sich nach vorn und fummelte eines der Taschentücher aus Daniels Hosentasche, die er während der Trauung eingesteckt hatte. Es war noch feucht, aber es sollte gehen. Jack wickelte das Tuch locker um den Glans und fuhr fort, Daniels Anus in seiner bevorzugten Kadenz zu bearbeiten.  
  
Mit meinem Körper verehre ich dich. _I thee worship with my body.  
_  
Es bedeutete ihm so viel, das tun zu können. Nichts hatte er sich mehr gewünscht als Daniel berühren zu dürfen, ihn im Arm zu halten, den körperlichen Daniel, während sein Freund im Glühquallenland gewesen war. Ihm nah zu sein.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich, Daniel.“ Leise und atemlos wiederholte er es, immer wieder. Daniel unterdrückte das Bedürfnis zu stöhnen so gut es ging, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises „ahhh“ entfuhr, wenn Jacks Stöße seinen Glücksknopf trafen.  
  
„Je t‘aime, Jack, je t‘aime,“ antwortete er und klammerte seine Finger um Jacks linke Hand, die wieder seine gesucht hatte.  
Irgendwo im Gebäude war eine Besuchergruppe zu hören. Sie hatten abgeschlossen, aber vielleicht würden sie an die Tür klopfen, wenn sie drinnen Geräusche hörten. Jack grinste. Sollten die klopfen und hämmern, so viel sie wollten. Sie hatten eine Ausnahmegenehmigung hierfür (okay, vielleicht nicht explizit HIER für), und er wollte jede Sekunde mit Daniel genießen, bevor sie sich wieder der Realität zuwenden mussten.  
  
Ein Gefühl von Glück und Freiheit überwältigte Jack, als sie gemeinsam dem Höhepunkt zusteuerten. Er ließ sich davon mitreißen. Als Daniel kurz vor dem Ziel war, gab er den Rhythmus auf und ließ los. Einige wilde harte Stöße später fühlte er Daniel kommen und folgte ihm sofort. Noch während die Wellen zwischen ihnen pulsierten, schmiegte Jack sich auf Daniels Rücken, vergrub seine Nase in den Haaren.  
  
Daniels Muskeln kontrahierten um seinen Penis, und er stieß weiter, immer weiter, seine Hand verengte sich, die Wellen verstärkten sich gegenseitig, bevor sie abebbten und einer tiefen, heiteren Sättigung Platz machten.  
Wie immer blieben sie auch danach noch eine Weile miteinander vereinigt, so lange es möglich war. Ein Moment Ewigkeit, in dem sie die Anwesenheit des Anderen in sich aufnehmen konnten. Zeit für Jack, mit der Zunge um die Ohrmuschel zu fahren. Daniels Duft einzuatmen. In Ruhe all die verliebten Dinge zu tun, die er am liebsten den ganzen Tag getan hätte. Der Archäologe saugte die Zärtlichkeiten in sich auf wie ein Schwamm, und er erwiderte sie so gut es seine vorgebeugte Position erlaubte.  
  
Daniel fühlte Jack aus sich herausgleiten, als er sich schließlich umdrehte, um ihn richtig zu küssen. Nass und mit viel Zunge dieses Mal. Er zog seine Hose etwas höher, damit er ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen an die Tasche herankam. Das Objekt war nach unten gerutscht, aber er ertastete es schließlich.  
„Zum Zustopfen. Es ist innen hohl.“ Er gab Jack den überraschend leichten Plug in die Hand. Er bestand aus sehr festem polierten Holz. Auf dem Ende war ein verschlungenes, kaum erkennbares „J“ eingraviert.  
Jack grinste. „Schön.“  
„Beeil dich. Es läuft schon raus.“ Daniel beugte sich wieder über den Korbstuhl. Jack dachte keine Sekunde darüber nach, trotz seiner Knie direkt auf die Isomatte zu sinken und seine Zunge in Daniels entspanntem Loch zu vergraben.Sein eigener Samen kam ihm entgegen. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er sich noch davor geekelt, das hier zu tun, zu unhygienisch, zu fremd, einfach zu bäh, aber wenn Daniel in letzter Zeit wusste, dass sie Zeit füreinander hatten, hielt er seinen Anus peinlichst sauber, und für Jack war es eine unerwartete bereichernde Erweiterung seiner Sexualität. In beiden Richtungen.  
Er kreiste ein paar mal gründlich mit seiner Zunge, im Kreis und durch die Spalte, um heraustropfenden Samen zu beseitigen und gründlich zu befeuchten. Dann gab er dem rosigen Eingang einen Abschiedskuss, bevor er den Plug in den Mund nahm und ordentlich mit Speichel befeuchtete. Das kleine Toy glitt leicht an Ort und Stelle. Als es an seinem Platz einrastete, sah Jack den Beginn einer Erektion.  
  
„Wooooh-Hooo, Daniel. Ernsthaft? Dafür bin ich zu alt.“  
Daniel hob seinen Arm mit der Kel-Tec-Tohan, die ein stetiges blaues Glühen abgab.  
„Heute ist das mein voller Ernst, glaube ich.“ Der Colonel sah seinen eigenen Arm mit der Kette an und stellte bei sich den gleichen Effekt fest. Als er dann Daniels gefülltes Rektum betrachtete, verziert mit seinem Initial, wusste er, dass der Archäologe Recht hatte. Sein eigenes Equipment begann sich ebenfalls direkt wieder mit Blut zu füllen.  
„Leider ist die Zeit fast abgelaufen. Das müssen wir uns aufsparen. Jedenfalls wenn wir noch den Anschein erwecken wollen, wir hätten nur ein romantisches Picknick gemacht.“ Der Colonel nahm schnell einen Schluck Wasser, um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Auf der Suche nach einer Entsorgungsmöglichkeit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz einmal um die eigene Achse und entdeckte eine Vase, die er kurz von ihrem blumigen Inhalt befreite und mit dem Wasser auffüllte.  
Daniel kicherte. Das war so typisch Jack.  
  
Jack hatte das Taschentuch die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten und wollte es jetzt verstauen, aber in diesem Zustand mit Tränen, Rotz und Samen brauchte er dafür eine Hülle. Daniel zog triumphierend das Säckchen von dem Plug aus seiner Hosentasche. Als Jack das verklebte Taschentuch auseinanderpulte, um es in das kleine Behältnis zu falten, sah Daniel zum ersten Mal bewusst die Stickerei. Das Tuch war gesäumt mit Worten, vier sichtbar zusammengehörige Formeln, untereinander auf alle vier Seiten verteilt:  
  
My tears / to your tears / your tears / to my tears  
My dreams / to your dreams / your dreams / to my dreams  
My soul / to your soul / your soul / to my soul  
My thoughts / to your thoughts / your thoughts / to my thoughts  
  
[Anm. d. Autors: Diese Zeilen sind angelehnt an eine vulkanische Gedankenverschmelzung aus „Star Trek“]  
  
In der Mitte in einem Herz verschlangen sich vier Buchstaben ineinander, JD : DJ.  
  
„Das ist... du bist wirklich ein sentimentaler alter Romantiker, Colonel O‘Neill.“  
„Ich bin romantisch? Wer trägt einen Plug mit Gravur in seinem Hochzeitstag-gevögelten Hintern, damit mein edler Samen nicht ausläuft, hmmm?“  
„Du auch, mein Colonel. Später vielleicht, aber - du auch!“ Daniel zog aus den Tiefen seiner anderen Hosentasche ein identisches Säckchen mit einem weiteren Holzplug, der auf dem Stopper die Gravur „D“ trug.

„Aber du hast die Pugs besorgt. Das musst du lange vorbereitet haben. So etwas kann man nicht einfach so kaufen, aus dem harten Holz!“  
„Stimmt. Hab ich.“  
„Die Taschentücher hab ich erst heute Morgen beim Einkaufen bestellt.“ Jack sah sehr selbstgefällig aus, als er sich in dem Nichtromantiker-Wettbewerb als Sieger wähnte.  
  
„Ja, und? Diese Stickerei ist das Romantischste, was du dir je ausgedacht hast. Okay, nach unseren Ringen mit den Chevron-artigen Dreiecken. My tears to your tears... Jack.“  
Daniel schniefte ein wenig. Jack war plötzlich ernst, er streckte die Arme nach Daniel aus. Star Trek war für Daniel als Kind die einzige Fernsehserie gewesen, die er sich angesehen hatte, und er hatte den Verdacht, dass Spocks stoische Gelassenheit eine gewissen Rolle dabei gespielt hatte, dass der Archäologie irgendwie mit dem Tod seiner Eltern umzugehen lernte.  
  
„Und wer hätte vorgestern ahnen können, dass die Sache mit den Gedanken für uns Realität wird,“ flüsterte Jack und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.  
„Hmmmm,“ machte Daniel und putzte sich die Nase mit dem zweiten Taschentuch, das er eingesteckt hatte.  
„Teal’cs Geschenk ist für zwei Sturköpfe wie uns auf jeden Fall die Rettung. Falls es langfristig keine unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen hat.“  
Er spielte auf den gemeinsamen Traum der letzten Nacht an, der offenbar von den Kel-Tec-Tohan ausgelöst worden war.  
Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Wir werden sehen.“  
Dann schnappte er sich eine Erdbeere von dem Tablett mit den Canapés und bot sie Daniel mit den Zähnen an. Der biss sie durch und schob Jack seine Hälfte mit seiner beweglichen Zunge in den Mund. „Wir haben noch sieben Minuten, um die Häppchen und den Champagner zu vernichten. Schaffen wir das?“  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT  
  
  
  


  


  



End file.
